A New Beginning
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: Emily and her daughter Samantha moved to Virginia when Emily joins the BAU. Unknown to her there is the promise of love but one case has the potential to destroy everything. Warning femslash. (Emily&JJ)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss quietly le into her London apartment, it was well past midnight. Her job as an interpreter for Interpol sometimes demanded long hours.

The TV was on low, lying on the sofa fast asleep was her fifteen year old daughter Samantha.

Emily smiled as she fetched a blanket to cover her, the days of being able to carry her to bed were long gone. The teenager was only a little shorter than her mother. She also had the dark hair, her eyes were lighter brown and always sparkled with mischief.

Emily ruffled her hair before going to shower, she wished her job didn't keep her away as much as it did. Luckily Sam was a sensible girl who could be trusted to look after herself after school. Their neighbour Kelly kept an eye on her too.

As she stood under the hot water Emily thought back to when she was Sam's age. Her own mother Elizabeth was an Ambassador and had only gotten married because she thought it would help her image to that end she had picked a up and coming Lawyer. It was a marriage of convenience and Emily had been passed off to a Nanny almost the second she was born. Her father had died in a car accident when she was four, she hardly remembered him at all. Emily was smart and it hadn't taken her very long to figure out that she was more or less an accessory for the Ambassador to pull out at parties. As soon as she was old enough she had been bundled off to boarding school.

Out of sight out of mind.

When Emily turned fourteen she started rebelling, started pushing the boundaries to see if her mother cared about her at all. In response instead of spending the school holidays with her mother she suddenly found herself booked onto numerous trips.

It was during one such trip to Washington D C. that a group of the students decided to sneak out. One of the porters at their hotel had told them his brother was having a party.

Emily had far too much to drink and hardly remembered anything about that night. That is until a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant. The school had immediately phoned her mother who had sent a driver to fetch her home. Her mother had been in the States at the time.

Emily had been terrified but as soon as her mother told her she had made her an appointment for the next morning to have an abortion because the Ambassador couldn't have anything other than a perfect daughter, Emily snapped, that was the final straw. To just be ordered to do that all for her mother's reputation.

As soon as the servants had retired for the night Emily had grabbed a few clothes and fled. It may have started with an act of defiance but she soon realised she would do anything to protect her baby even defy her mother.

Emily walked into a homeless shelter a few hours later, luckily one of the volunteers was a human rights activist and as soon as he heard her circumstances her started telling her everything she could do legally to prevent it.

She didn't need to take her mother to court the smallest sniff of such a thing would ruin her precious reputation. So Emily had called her mother the next day and told her what she would do. The flip side was if Elizabeth disowned her that too would severely damage her image so they came to an agreement, Emily would be provided a small apartment while she finished high school, no more boarding school for her. She would be enrolled in a local school. She would have private off campus accommodation while she was at collage. Emily would have to provide for the child herself. Surprisingly she discovered a trust fund in her name from her father. After that she was on her own.

Emily turned the water off and stepped out towel drying her shoulder length dark brown hair. She wouldn't change Sam for anything. She checked the answering machine. One message in particular caught her attention.

It was from Special Agent Hotchner in Quantico, Virginia asking if she was still interested in a joining their team. She had applied months earlier trying to make more time for her family, while still enjoying her job.

She felt a jolt of nerves as she called the contact number oblivious to the fact she was stood in nothing but a towel.

Sam woke to hear her mum talking to someone in her bedroom, she glanced at the clock, three thirty-six in the morning. Sam groaned hoping her mum didn't have to leave again she couldn't have been home that long. She padded to the bedroom in her socks making her mum jump when she spotted her.

"...Yes thank you sir. We'll be there in two weeks. I appreciate you remembering me. I'm really looking forward to it, sir. Bye." With no warning Emily grabbed her daughter in a hug and twirled her around, laughing.

"Mum?" This was it she'd finally cracked.

Emily let go of Sam and grabbed her towel as it started slipping. "We are moving to Virginia!"

TBC...

A/N. Hi. I'm very new to Criminal Minds fanfiction. (I've been writing Mass Effect) But I had this idea for a story and it just keeps on getting bigger. Its going to be a bit AU plus I love both Emily and JJ to bits so I am planning on getting the two of them together. I love reviews but please be gentle. Have fun T-Rex :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The two weeks had flown by giving them barely enough time to pack up and ship the things they wanted to keep and give away or sell the rest.

Sam was excited not only because they were moving to a different country but also there was a good chance that she would be able to spend more time with her mum or rather mom as American's tended to say. Leaving her school friends would have been harder if it weren't for the internet and Face Book. Also her best friend Sally-Ann Smith was going to come out during the summer holidays to visit. There was a promise to get a pet of her choosing too. She had always wanted a dog. Also the idea of collage was totally different.

Emily got their bags sorted at Heathrow airport and then navigated her way to the departures lounge. She grinned at her daughter who was trying unsuccessfully not to bounce with excitement.

Sam had learned to be observant from her mom and noticed a guy in a dark blue business suit checking out her mom's ass. Her mom didn't date, every time Sam had asked the answer was always the same, Sam and her job always came first. When Sam had turned ten she had asked about her dad, she certainly wasn't the only one of her friends with a single parent.

Emily had known that conversation was going to happen sooner or later, she hated the fact that she didn't even know who Sam's father was, but she always tried to be honest with her daughter so she told her she loved her very much and told her about her childhood while she cuddled Sam. If Sam ever thought to ask about her grandparents the desire died with that conversation. Her grandmother was horrible! She linked her arm through her mom's guessing correctly that he would lose interest when he realised she had a kid. They purchased some magazines and snacks to take on the plane before they were called for boarding.

Emily had booked a flight that would have them landing in the morning in Virginia so that they would have the day to settle in, Hotch had said one of his team had volunteered to put them up while Emily found them somewhere to live. She was touched that an unknown colleague would go to that much trouble she had expected to spend a few weeks in a hotel. But Hotch had told her that Jennifer Jareau, the team's media liaison had offered, her apartment had two bedrooms, she was also going to pick them up from the airport. Emily had emailed her to thank her and JJ had emailed back to say it was no problem, it was only her and her cat Sergio rattling around in her apartment she had enough room if they didn't mind sharing. JJ had even told her about the others she would be working with. She already had a good idea about Hotch JJ added the information that he was married with a son called Jack. Derek Morgan was as their tech specialist called him a chocolate Adonis. Penelope Garcia was a total extrovert but a whiz. Dr Spencer Reid was a genius and David Rossi was like the teams father or grandfather in Reid's case. JJ had a way with words and Emily was looking forward to meeting and working with each and every one of them. It had been a while since she had been this excited about work.

JJ had even made arrangements for Sam when the team was away on assignment. Garcia would be more than happy to watch her, in fact as soon as Garcia had heard that Sam was an avid gamer she had insisted on it. Emily was going to buy her a new xbox 360 as soon as they were settled as an early birthday present. Once a month they had a family night to either watch a movie or play co-op. As good as Sam was she wasn't as good a shot as her mom. Whenever they played COD Emily would hang back with a sniper rifle while Sam charged forward guns blazing. Sam really loved those nights.

Sam slept most of the flight being too excited to get much sleep the night before. Emily watched her daughter sleep for awhile before nodding off herself. They were both woken when the air hostesses brought round more drinks. By this time they were flying over land and Sam sat next to the window looked out of it for the rest of the flight.

The captain announced the correct time and they both changed their watches to it.

"I can see the airport I think!" exclaimed Sam pointing. The 'Fasten your seatbelt' signs flashed on. Twenty minutes later and the plane's wheels were touching down. That was the only bit of flying that Sam didn't like it messed with her ears.

Getting their luggage seemed to take forever, Emily was sure her suitcase was the last bag. They were late.

JJ had sent a picture of herself so she wouldn't have to hold up a sign and Emily spotted her right away the blond was wearing jeans and a pale blue shirt. Her face lit up in a smile as she saw the two Prentiss's.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer most people call me JJ."

TBC...

A/N. Hi. I can't promise to update every day. Writing two completely different stories at the same time is a wee bit of a challenge but I'm enjoying doing both. Have fun :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JJ certainly knew her way around the airport as she led them to her white SUV. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked as they piled the luggage in the spacious trunk. Although her job was Media liaison she was training in her spare time to be a profiler and she was watching her . Emily had an American accent with a hint of British, her daughter was the opposite mostly British with a hint of her mom. Their relationship was obviously a close one. In fact she could be forgiven for thinking that they were sisters. Garcia had done a basic background check when she'd heard they were getting a new team member. JJ had done the math Emily must have been expecting Sam at Sam's age now, but there was no mention of the father at all. A small mystery that she hoped to unlock as they got to know each other.

"Are you sure we're not imposing?" asked Emily, climbing into the front passenger seat.

"You're really not," replied JJ, "I grew up with two older brothers, having a whole apartment to myself took some getting used to. I know I'm going to enjoy the company."

"Thanks Miss Jareau," added Sam from the back seat.

"You're welcome and its just JJ."

"Cool," grinned Sam then glued her nose to the window as JJ drove in the direction of her apartment. "So food? We can do Take-out if you'd like?"

Emily turned in her seat and traded glances with her daughter. "Well I may have been bragging how the pizza over here is soooo much better."

JJ laughed and nodded," Pizza it is. Hold on to your taste buds kid."

Sam discovered that the two adults had not been lying the amount of toppings alone blew her mind. JJ had stopped off a few blocks from home. The pizza place was run by an Italian man called Tony who let his customers mix and match their toppings to suit themselves or their mood. He even swore some of them colour co-ordinated with what they were wearing. He always said he figured it was in case they slopped any on themselves.

Not knowing what they liked or if they had any food allergies JJ was sure this was the safest option for lunch. They ended up with one large one with every kind of meat available with extra cheese. Sam who had picked most of them was obviously a carnivore.

"At least let me pay half," said Emily as JJ was going to pay.

"My treat," laughed JJ, as first impressions went so far she liked both of them.

"Okay thanks. But I am buying food or she'll eat you out of house and home." Emily loved teasing her daughter, Sam burned calories so fast she could literally eat anything.

"I heard that," said Sam, pretending to pout.

"Hollow legs," whispered Emily into the blond's ear. JJ felt a sudden shiver run down her back at the breath on her skin.

"Wish I had some of those, " she laughed.

"Me too," agreed Emily.

The final leg of the journey too twenty minutes and ended as JJ parked in an underground garage. Together they hauled the cases to the elevator.

Sam was buzzing with energy as she watched the numbers flash by until the car stopped on JJ's floor.

"Home Sweet Home," said JJ opening the door and letting them walk in first. The walls were pale yellow. A bookshelf took up one wall, the windows a lot of the other a small table between the two windows had a vase of colourful mixed flowers in it. The carpet light blue slightly lighter than their hosts eyes. Emily wondered where that thought had come from? The furniture was brown leather with a grey and pink striped throw rug over it and yellow scatter cushions. The small kitchen was visible through the door on the left.

Emily and Sam took their cases to JJ's spare bedroom. It had a double bed, a large hanging wardrobe and a chest of drawers.

"This is perfect," smiled Emily.

"I'll introduce you to Sergio," said JJ leading them back to the lounge.

Emily sat on the sofa as JJ called her feline house mate. JJ was looking in the kitchen.

"There he is," said Sam pointing, the black cat had come out of JJ's bedroom, his tail was waving in the air as he approached. The only bit of white on him was around his muzzle making him permanently look like he had been in the cream.

JJ opened her mouth to warn them that Sergio wasn't good with stranger until he got to know them when the words died on her lips as her cat calmly jumped up onto the sofa, walked to the older brunette then stood with his paws on her chest as he touched his nose to hers.

It really was a Kodak moment.

Suddenly Sam laughed, "And Agent Dr Doolittle strikes again!"

"What?" JJ had seen the movie with her nephew last Christmas at the annual Jareau family get together, she got the reference but not what she meant.

"Uncle Rory, mom's old partner always said whenever they had to arrest someone who had guard dogs they always sent mom in first. To tame the savage beast if you will. He said no matter how big or vicious it took two minutes for her to have it rolling on its back for a belly rub." chuckled Sam. JJ watched as Emily blushed bright red to the roots of her hair.

Emily Prentiss was intriguing, very intriguing indeed.

TBC...

A/N. Hi. Thanks for reading. And thank you so very much for the reviews. To everyone who has followed you made my day. Have fun T-Rex :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JJ tidied up and fed Sergio before retiring herself. She could hear quiet voices from the guest room. She hadn't realised how empty her apartment felt until now. She found herself half hoping it would take months for Emily to find a place of her own. As she lay in bed she suddenly heard laughter followed by a _WHAP. _

JJ grinned she was sure there was a pillow fight happening next door. When Garcia had looked up their new team mate nowhere was there any indication of this playful side to the woman. Emily had an impressive record. Although her main job was as an interpreter she was also a fully qualified field agent and as Sam had gotten older she had done more work outside of her office. She had even been undercover once or twice. JJ fluffed up her pillow as Sam squealed in surrender.

"I...I yield!...I yield!" gasped Sam, trying not to laugh as her mother pinned her to the bed and pretended to eat her toes. Sam was super ticklish on her feet.

Emily took pity on her offspring and released her leg. Sam curled into her mom and rested her head on her mom's stomach. Emily gently ran her fingers through Sam's hair.

"JJ's nice."

"Yes, she is," agreed Emily, softly. "You should try to sleep."

"I'm not tired yet. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I have a whole lot of paperwork to fill out at the BAU. JJ thought you might like to meet Garcia."

"Cool." No matter what Sam said about not being sleepy her mom's fingers were doing an amazing job of relaxing her.

Emily knew the second her daughter fell asleep. Carefully she moved Sam into a more comfortable position then covered her up. She lay on her back and closed her eyes.

JJ woke to cat kisses and the smell of bacon. After scratching Sergio behind his ears she pulled on her robe and slippers then padded into the kitchen with her cat in tow. Emily was making breakfast or what she figured must have been an English breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage and mushrooms. It smelled terrific.

"Good morning," said JJ leaning in the doorway.

Emily jumped and spun round, "Hi." she grinned a little nervously, "I hope it's okay I raided your fridge?"

"It's fine. Sam?"

"Still sleeping." Emily gallantly pulled a chair out for JJ to sit down. Then filled a plate and placed it in front of the blond. Another plate was put opposite, the last went in the oven to keep warm.

"How did you sleep?" asked JJ, giving Sergio a bit of bacon. "Thanks, this is good."

Emily smiled, " Very well." the two ate in companionable silence. Sam shuffled out half way through, yawning. "Sit," said Emily, kissing the top of her daughters head. "Eat then we'll get ready to go."

JJ drove the two Prentiss's to Quantico.

JJ escorted Emily to Hotch's office then she took Sam to meet Penelope Garcia. The last thing she expected was to be swept up in a hug by a very cheerful blond individual who had ribbons in her hair and glasses.

"H...Hi." stuttered Sam, looking at JJ to see if this behaviour was normal. JJ smiled reassuringly at her.

Meanwhile Hotch was explaining more about how the BAU worked while she went over all the paperwork to make her official. She also needed a firearm. As soon as Sam was old enough she had taught her about gun safety. Hotch told her they had a jet. JJ returned to give her a proper tour.

"Where your desk is is called the bull pen."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know," admitted JJ. "The Conference room is this way."

Emily met Garcia when she was ready to leave. Penelope definitely fell into the nice crazy category and she could see Sam having a ball with her when they were away on a case.

Next stop was enrolling Sam in the closest high school.

JJ noticed Sam chewing her lower lip as they got nearer to their destination. "I forgot to mention, Shirley one of my neighbours looks after her granddaughter, Kendra she goes here too. She's your age and she's offered to walk you to school." There was one thing JJ thought she had better mention, the young lady in question was gay. JJ didn't think it would be a problem. She was right Sam merely shrugged at the information.

"When mom sat me down for the birds and the bees talk she said that it didn't mean it had to be a boy. She said it might be a girl or both."

JJ glanced across at Emily who had a small smile on her face, remembering that conversation. The media liaison got a tomboy vibe from Sam which in itself didn't mean anything, but maybe Emily knew something she didn't? Or had that conversation been about Emily as well? JJ was determined to find out.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys :) . Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also to all the wonderful people who have followed and fav'd this story. I'm busy re-watching all my Criminal Minds DVD's so the bits I am going to use, will hopefully be accurate. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam was buzzing by the time she went to bed that night. Shirley had brought Kendra over. The dark skinned girl braids and multicoloured beads in her black hair, she was wearing baggy jeans and a Star Wars T-shirt.

"Cool," grinned Sam, "I love Star Wars." That had started a conversation about nearly every sci-fi movie they had ever seen. Shirley laughed as JJ made her a cup of coffee. "Half of what she tells me goes straight over my head."

Emily smiled at the old woman, "Well, I think Sam got her sci-fi addiction from me," she admitted.

JJ excused herself soon after, she was due back at work the next day and she had some files to go over. She had a desk in her bedroom.

Emily locked the door an hour later after their guests left. Sam looked happy to have a new friend. "Bed." Her daughter grinned as she went to brush her teeth. The older brunette washed up, her body clock hadn't quite caught up to the time difference yet.

Sam woke up early hearing someone moving around. Her mom was fast asleep next to her so it had to be JJ. She glanced at the clock. Five-thirty am. She slid out of bed and went to find out why her friend was up so early.

JJ was making coffee and toast. "Morning."

Sam jumped, the blond's back was to her and she was in her bare feet. "Is this a cop thing?"

JJ turned around curious. "Cop thing?"

"Yeah, the eyes in the back of the head thing."

JJ chuckled. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes please. Do you always get up this early? Will mom have to?"

"Part of my job is looking over all the files that get sent to the BAU and I have to decide which cases we take."

"What makes the cases different?" asked Sam, accepting a cup of milky coffee.

JJ disputed with herself about how much she should say to the girl. She had no idea what if anything Emily had told her about her job with Interpol. Admittedly Emily had worked mostly with organised crime where the BAU would get every kind of serial killer with every kind of possible victim.

"Well some cases just need us to profile the criminal and they can take it from there. We go to the ones that are..."

"I get it," said Sam, realising she didn't really want to know. She knew her mom had lots of sleepless nights. Emily tried to hide it but they were so close it was impossible. "My mom never talks about her job. She says her work and home lives are two different things."

JJ frowned a little at that, she found that hard to do. Though it did explain why Garcia's search had come out like it had.

"She calls it compartmentalising." added Sam, yawning. "So you have to look at all these horrible cases and the rest of the team only see the ones you pick?"

The teenager was smart. JJ nodded.

"That sucks."

JJ almost chocked on her coffee at that. "Sometimes," she admitted honestly.

Sam noticed JJ's gun, "Are you a good shot?"

JJ nodded, wondering what the teen would ask next she was half expecting 'Have you ever shot anybody?' but Sam sipped her coffee quietly.

"You'll look after my mom when you're away on a case for me?" It was the first time JJ had heard the girl sound anything but upbeat. The blond woman rested her hands on Sam's shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "I promise I will."

Without a word Sam hugged JJ then went back to her bedroom. It was a promise she was determined to keep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily and Sam explored the neighbourhood after breakfast. There was a park a few blocks away. There were joggers and cyclists were following a track that ran along the outer perimeter. It looked like a good place to run.

Sam had told her about why JJ had left so early. As much as Emily tried to protect her daughter she knew the teen knew far more about the darker side of human nature than most kids her age. She realised that Sam was worried about JJ seeing that all the time. Emily found herself smiling as she thought about the blond woman, JJ had an inner strength and friends who cared about her, she would be fine.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam, she'd never seen a smile quite like it before.

"What?"

"You're grinning."

"Am not."

Are to!"

Emily playfully shoved her daughter, "Race you to the Hot Dog stand!" She set off at a flat out sprint.

"NO FAIR!" yelled Sam taking off in pursuit. She decided to let her mom think she'd distracted her from her question. She wanted to find out what made her mom smile like that.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. Thanks very much for reading :) .I apologise most humbly for some times missing out the odd word. My fingers are moving faster than my brain. And the thought of taking a chapter down to fix maybe 3 or 4 words terrifies me (I have a list on my wall of how to post a chapter in 10 steps. I go blank if I try to do it without it). I hope you enjoy the story. To all the wonderful people who have followed, fav'd and reviewed. (I love reviews. Big hint lol) Thank-you. Have fun T-Rex :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The days seemed to fly by for the Prentiss family. Sunday night Sam had confessed to being a bit nervous but already knowing Kendra was going to be a huge help. Her new book bag was by the door ready for her to pick up when Kendra arrived.

Emily was leaving with JJ then she would get a vehicle of her own on the way home. Also after hearing about the extra time JJ put in she felt a little guilty.

JJ was up first as she made the coffee she heard the shower start. Emily joined her ten minutes later brushing her still wet hair. "I don't know how you do this all the time?"

"I love my job and it's a part of it," replied JJ with a grin. "So if Sam asks what do I say?"

Emily sighed, "I want Sam to be able to talk to me about anything. She understands that I can't tell her about ongoing cases. She's fifteen she shouldn't know what humans are capable of, but I want her to be safe and I've given her as many rules and precautions that I can think of." She sipped her coffee, "The thing is Sam likes to know the reasons behind them... In a lot of ways she's still innocent."

"She's a wonderful girl," said JJ, "You've done an amazing job of raising her by yourself." Garcia had never found out who Sam's father was. Although her grandmother was still alive there seemed to be no contact, she was not listed as next of kin.

"Thanks," Emily blushed at the compliment. JJ thought she was adorable when she blushed. She was curious and felt that the brunette was comfortable enough with her to ask.

"Did you have any help when she was a baby?"

"No," admitted Emily, "My mother didn't approve." JJ could hear the tension in her friends voice. Obviously there was something was there. The teenager hadn't mentioned her grandmother when Shirley had come over either.

" If there's anything I can do, all you have to do is ask," offered JJ, sincerely wanting to be involved.

No one had ever said that before and for a moment Emily was speechless, she coughed to clear the lump from her throat, "Thanks, she already thinks of you as a friend."

"She is, you both are," smiled JJ. "I'll buy you breakfast on the way."

Emily snuck in to kiss her daughter goodbye as JJ found her keys. She knew Kendra would look after her and they had very similar class schedules. They'd be together for most of Sam's lessons.

The sun was just starting to rise as JJ drove out of the parking garage and headed to the BAU. The security guard let then after checking their ID's. Emily already knew which desk was hers in the bullpen. As JJ carried a stack of files to her office Emily took a framed picture of her and Sam from last Christmas, both were wearing Santa hats, stood in front of their decorated tree. She put it on her desk where she could see it. The next half hour was spent logging herself in and reading through some past cases.

Hotch was the next to arrive and beckoned Emily to follow him to his office. "I've looked over your record. You started co-ordinating in the field three years ago, is there a reason?"

"I wanted my daughter to be able to understand why I sometimes spent more time at work." replied Emily.

Hotch nodded, "And the note from your SWAT Captain?" He had been surprised to see that the woman was proficient with a sniper rifle.

"I wanted to be able to back my team up, sir. Sometimes SWAT didn't get there fast enough."

"What's your weapon of choice?" asked Hotch, this had definite possibilities.

"Remington 700 XCR"

"I'm going to have one issued to you," said Hotch. He dismissed her with one of his rare smiles. Her side arm scores were impressive too. JJ might have competition for the best shot on their team. He had a good feeling about the brunette. He was positive she would fit in just fine.

The rest of the team filtered in. They greeted her like she had always been there. She had been apprehensive about being treated like the new guy so she immediately felt better.

She noticed JJ leaving her office and head straight to Hotch's. No else seemed to pay any attention to the blond. In the short time Emily had known JJ she had decided that JJ had the most expressive blue eyes she had ever seen, whatever she was feeling you could see it instantly and the brunette could see something was up. In a group of profilers was she really the only one to see it? Moments later Hotch called them to the Conference room.

Emily got to see JJ in action as she briefed the team on two murdered families, who's cars had been found abandoned on a deserted stretch of road in the Allegheny National Forest, Pennsylvania. The bodies had been found in a clearing a few hundred yards away. The fathers had both been tortured. The Me couldn't determine the time of death for the wives and kids so there was the very real possibility that they had watched it happen.

"Why are we only hearing about this now?" asked Derek.

"The first victims were found six weeks ago and until the Gibsons were found yesterday they thought it was an isolated incident," replied JJ, her eyes met Emily's for a second she knew the brunette wouldn't want to leave her daughter so soon. It couldn't be helped. Crazy people could pop up anywhere at any time.

"Okay. Wheels up in thirty." said Hotch going to get his go bag.

JJ and Emily went to tell Garcia, Shirley would look after Sam after school until Garcia finished for the day and would pick her up on her way home.

Emily texted her daughter on the way to the jet. It looked like she was being thrown in at the deep end.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews, and all the new follows :) I hope you enjoy this new instalment. I'm keeping the chapters short so I can update more regularly. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kendra had promised to look after Sam and she had kept her word. In every class that they were in together she had asked her other friends to move until the English girl knew more people. The only lesson they were not together was right before their lunch period.

Sam was waiting by the large double doors for her friend, she was ignoring some of the looks she was getting. Most were just curiosity others from guys mostly were making her uncomfortable. At her old school she had grown up with the boys and they'd learned to respect her. Sam had the distinct feeling that wouldn't be easy here. So far she had liked Kendra's friends.

"Hey."

"Yikes!" yelped Sam as Kendra grinned.

"Check your phone," said Kendra, leading the way to the food line.

"Why?" asked Sam pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I got a text from JJ asking me to feed Sergio, she only does that when she's going to be away a few days." Kendra gave her a sympathetic smile.

Quietly Sam read the message from her mother. They had a case. She hadn't expected one so soon. "I'm to go home with you until Garcia comes to get me."

Kendra's response was to shoulder bump the other girl. "We'll have fun."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Her mom could look after herself.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch asked that the team be taken straight from the airport in Warren to the crime scene. Two SUV's had been provided for them. Morgan was driving one and Rossi the other. Emily and JJ were with Morgan. They drove for nearly an hour through the woods before reaching their destination. The crime scene was still cordoned off with black and yellow police tape.

"Well you can't get more isolated than this," commented Morgan as they parked the vehicle and went to join the rest of the team. Rossi held the tape up till everyone had ducked under it. The rough track led to the clearing.

Emily glanced around, there was a fallen log in the centre. Under different circumstances it would make a great picnic spot. She did shudder however when her eyes fell on a wooden post, the two fathers had been hand cuffed to it while they were tortured. The hand cuffs themselves had been taken as evidence. In organised crime she had seen lots of torture victims what got to her was their children seeing it. Emily felt a gentle hand in the middle of her back, she turned to find JJ next to her.

"The question is," said Reid, "How did our unsub or unsubs get these families to pull over? No skid marks, they weren't forced to stop."

"There was no evidence of another vehicle. So where did they go?" said Rossi.

"The local cops aren't trained to see the things we do. Maybe they missed something." Morgan was the only one dressed for a hike.

"Okay," agreed Hotch, "JJ you and Prentiss look around here."

Emily was going to ask why when she noticed the unit chief glance at JJ's feet, she did too. The blonds black shoes were fine for an office just not very good in nature. Emily watched the men head off in four different directions.

"They won't go far," said JJ, quietly.

"Only the men were tortured. Why? The M.E report said the others were all killed quickly. A single bullet to the head."

"We'll have more information when we get to the police station." JJ could see the total focus Emily had as she surveyed the scene. In her mind the brunette was adding the victims locations. They did walk around the perimeter.

"Well whoever did this must know there way around. I'd get turned around out here," admitted Emily.

"I grew up in a small town surrounded by woods," said JJ, "When I was little I was scared of them, to help my dad took me hiking all over them. You could drop me almost anywhere in them now and I'd find my way home. It took years."

Emily picked up a stick to dig in the leaf litter around the bases of the surrounding trees.

"I bet Spence can name every tree here, when they were discovered and who it was," grinned JJ, wishing she'd worn boots. Teach her to buy new shoes.

They hadn't found out anything case breaking. Hotch and the rest returned and they headed for the police station for Reid to work on a geographic profile.

Emily knew it was going to be a long day.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys :) . Thank you for reading, following and fav'ing this story. The reviews are great, thanks. More please.

Have fun T-Rex :)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Emily was correct, it was a very long day of going over every single shred of evidence that the local police had uncovered, the only thing they were sure of was that their unsub was a white male because the victims were white and physically fit to be hiking around the woods. At ten-thirty Hotch told them all to go to the hotel and get some sleep. Emily was relieved because it meant that Garcia could go home. She was starting to worry that she would have to call Shirley and ask if Sam could stay there. Luckily it didn't come to that.

The hotel was just a few blocks away. Emily and JJ were sharing one room, Rossi and Hotch another leaving Morgan and Reid the last one.

JJ dropped her bag and sank down on the sofa, she kicked her shoes off with a sigh while the brunette closed the door behind her.

Emily sat down too and patted her knee.

JJ looked over, confused until Emily pointed to her feet. No one in her entire life had offered to give her a foot rub before and her feet were killing her. Tentatively she raised her right foot and rested it on Emily's lap.

"Relax," said Emily, quietly as she started to gently massage the blonds foot. She noticed JJ closing her eyes. She smiled to herself, the blonds skin was soft. She felt so totally comfortable with the media liaison. It was something she had never felt before except with her daughter.

"That feels so good," mumbled JJ sounding half asleep.

"Other foot," prompted Emily, lifting up the blonds left foot to join her other one. By the time the foot had the same amount of attention as the first JJ was fast asleep. That hadn't been her intention. In fact Emily wasn't entirely sure what she intended, other than wanting her friend to feel better. At times throughout the day she had noticed JJ shifting her weight from foot to foot. She pulled the chequered blanket off the closest bed and very gently lay it over her.

"Night Jennifer," she whispered.

CMCMCMCMCM

The next morning Emily was in the shower when JJ woke up, she stretched then sat up suddenly as she remembered last night. She wiggled her toes then glanced at the closed bathroom door. Slowly she exhaled as she realised the truth. Finding out about Emily's orientation became important. Being attracted to a girl wasn't completely new to JJ at the time she had squashed how she felt. It had happened while she was at college. Being a jock on a full athletic scholarship admitting that she cared more about her room mate than the guys she had dated was out of the question. She did not want to rock the boat. She had continued in that trend, never really connecting with anyone. The shower stopped.

JJ swung her legs off the sofa as Emily entered the room.

"Hi."

"Hey," They didn't have very long to get ready and back to the police station. A fact JJ was thankful for, she had no idea what to say.

Morgan and Hotch were going back to the crime scene, properly attired, they were meeting a park ranger so they could look around without getting lost.

Mid-morning Emily took a break, she went outside for some air. She checked her phone, she had texted Sam that morning to make sure she was okay. Her daughter had said she'd call her at lunch. It was still a little early. She felt that they were no closer to finding the unsub. She had known on an intellectual level that she would come across kids in her cases. The problem was her brain put Sam in the situation. Losing Sam was the one thing Emily knew she wouldn't survive.

JJ looked from Reid's map, where he was sticking in small pins as Morgan relayed where they had looked, to the desk where Emily had been sitting, she still wasn't back yet. Ten minutes later the brunette was still missing, JJ decided to find her. Emily was talking on the phone when the blond stepped out into the sunlight, she waved. By the smile she knew she was speaking to Sam.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked when Emily hung up.

"Yeah, she crashed on Garcia's couch. Shirley made sure all her homework was done. She's fine."

"You're still missing her," commented JJ.

"Are you sure you're not a profiler?" teased Emily.

JJ grinned. She was becoming familiar with her friends expressions and she'd watched the two Prentiss's together enough to know what she had said was a fact.

"What's next?" asked Emily, holding the door open for the younger woman.

"I have a press conference in an hour," replied JJ, "I swear sometimes the press are worse than a bunch of animals. What?" She queried when the brunette stopped dead.

"Animals!" muttered Emily, her mind locking onto something none of them had considered. "You are a genius!"

JJ shook her head as she laughed and followed at a slower pace, she arrived to hear Spencer asking Garcia to look into any dead animals discovered in the area.

"This may be the link we need," said Rossi nodding, "The fact that there have only been two attacks was throwing us. But if our unsub has been hunting animals it would only take a stresser to switch him to humans."

The desk phone rang, Rossi put it on speaker. _"Okay my lovelies. Over the past five years there have been seven deer found dead by park rangers. In the last eighteen months that has included three bears. No one was charged but they suspected a man by the name of Luke Robson, who from what I can gather is a real nature nut. If I find anything else, you will be the second to know. Garcia out."_

Rossi went to get the relevant file from one of the officers. When Hotch and Morgan returned they were briefed by Reid. "The officer in charge says that his wife was mauled a year and a half ago by a bear.

"There's the stresser," said Morgan, "But it took all this time to go after humans?"

"Wait a minute," Emily started flipping through the first victims case file. "This was found in the car." She turned the photograph to the others, it was of a werewolf Halloween mask. "You don't suppose he saw this and lost it?"

"Okay," agreed Morgan, "But anyone wearing that had to one of the kids."

" Don't hunters leave young and pregnant animals alone?" asked JJ.

"They are supposed too."

"So our unsub thinks the victims are what...?"

"Robson studied Mythology in college," said Reid, "In a psychotic break his mind could have latched onto a fictitious creature."

"The bear that killed his wife was an adult male," added Hotch frowning. "And if he thought the others were too that would explain why he killed them. He must have thought he put them down." He got up to go and find out where Robson lived.

"And the second family?" asked JJ.

"Maybe he saw some similarity or they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Rossi with a sigh. Either way they needed proof that Robson was their unsub.

When Hotch came back with the location, a remote cabin ten miles from the nearest proper road, it was decided to go at first light the next morning. No one wanted to stumble around in the dark.

CMCMCMCMCM

Garcia came for Sam earlier than the night before, she explained that they couldn't do anything until tomorrow. They got pizza on the way.

"Did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yeah, it's very different though. It's way bigger. Most of the folks I'm meeting are really cool."

"Only most?"

"Well a couple of guys were hassling Kendra. I don't know why I wasn't close enough to hear. She was by her locker waiting for me and these two guys were totally in her personal space. They left when I got there. Do you think it's coz she's gay?"

"I don't know, there are still a lot of people who aren't as open minded as we are," replied Penelope honestly. In school it was very likely. "Did she say anything?"

"No, but something was off." Sam decided to stick close to her friend. Maybe she'd ask her mom what she could do. And by the sounds of it she and JJ might be back home soon.

TBC...

A/N. Thanks for ready, following, fav'ing and reviewing ( I do love me some reviews ). I didn't expect this story to take off like it has. I hope you enjoy it. Have fun T-Rex :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At four thirty Emily's phone rang waking her up, she squinted at the display to see who was calling at such an hour.

"Hotch?"

"_Prentiss can you ride?"_

"Ride? "

"_A horse. The park rangers have wrangled three horses. One of the cops can but I'm hoping to send someone from our team."_

"Yes, I started riding when I was six," replied Emily, noting that JJ had sat up in the other bed.

"_Good. Can you be here in half an hour?"_

"Yeah, I'll be there." Emily didn't bother with a shower she pulled on a pair of jeans and a grey sweatshirt.

"Riding?" asked JJ.

"I think someone suggested sending a scouting party ahead," said Emily hunting for her left boot. "It makes sense. To keep an eye on things until the rest of you arrive."

"We know next to nothing about this unsub," pointed out JJ suddenly worried. "How many are going?"

"With me three."

"I'll be fine." It didn't take an profiler to see the concern in her friends blue eyes.

Since JJ was up she decided to go in with Emily, Hotch was stood talking to two men by a Jeep. One was police officer Mike Dawson, who they'd seen around the precinct the other a man was in a green Park Ranger uniform. He looked around Rossi's age his grey hair was long enough to go in a ponytail.

"You know Mike Dawson, this is Jeff David. He is going to be your guide. The horses will be ready for you." Hotch took Emily aside. "If the unsub poses a threat to any of you. You have permission to act as you see fit." Emily nodded in understanding then climbed into the Jeep, she glanced back at JJ as they sped away.

Day was breaking as they pulled up at the Ranger station. The park Rangers had been using horses for their patrols. Three were tacked up and ready, just as Hotch had said. The horses, two dark bays and a chestnut had western saddles on them.

_Piece of cake, _thought Emily to herself grinning. As a child she had spent one summer at a dude ranch, it was the only school arranged holiday she had truly enjoyed.

There was no time to hang around, Emily paused only long enough to stroke her mounts nose before vaulting into the saddle. _Oh yeah, it was like riding a bike._

Jeff set a good pace, once he was satisfied that they really could ride as well as they said he could he stopped watching then and concentrated on the surrounding woods. It was chilly at that time of the morning.

Emily was enjoying herself and decided a dude ranch holiday might happen in the near future. Her thighs were going to be so stiff in the morning.

Jeff got her attention indicating they were getting close. Emily should have known it was too easy.

BANG!

The shot came from a hunting rifle.

Mike's horse went down throwing the cop clear, he landed hard and didn't move from what the brunette saw in the time it took her to wench her mount right as she shifted her weight, hanging on to the pommel so her horses body was between her and where she had guessed the shot came from. She needed flank the shooter. Silently she cursed herself. Their unsub was stuck in a place where he believed mythical creatures were real. He must have seen them and thought that they were a herd of centaurs or something. The trees grew thicker together and Emily had to right herself or risk hitting a tree. Quickly she halted her horse and slid from the saddle, he ran off presumably heading for home, at least they would know something was wrong. Her phone had no signal, her only option was the two way radio Jeff had given them. Which could give away her position or Jeff's. Emily chewed her lip for a moment before deciding to get close enough to have a look. She was grateful for all the training she had gotten at Interpol. This was going to be a true test of her abilities.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The rest of the team had gathered an hour after Emily had left. The SUV's and cop cars formed a long chain as they headed for the departure point. It take roughly two hours to hike there. Hotch had said that JJ could stay back with Reid but she refused, she had borrowed some boots from a female officer. JJ couldn't shake the bad feeling she had had since Emily had left. The trees had meant choppers would be of no use either.

An hour in they heard hoof-beats echoing through the trees. A sweat covered chestnut horse reared when it almost galloped into them. One of the police officers caught the animal.

No had to say that this was one of the horses that there friends were using.

"Let's double time it people." said Hotch, speeding up.

"Please be okay," muttered JJ which got her a raised eyebrow from Morgan who had been close enough to hear. She ignored him.

The Park Ranger who was leading them told them they were getting close.

Then they found a dead horse. It had been shot.

"He saw them coming Hotch," said Morgan sounding frustrated that he hadn't been there to help.

JJ's stomach was in knots.

Two shots fired in the distance, JJ snapped her head round.

"Emily!"

TBC...

A/N Hi. I know I'm being cruel *** evil laugh * Thanks for reading and reviewing. Stay tuned... Have fun T-Rex :)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

_Earlier_

Emily held her breath every time a twig snapped under her feet as she moved from one tree to the next. If it wasn't so dangerous it would have reminded her of taking her daughter paint balling last Christmas. The unsub most likely had a hunting rifle with a high powered scope on it and he was a good shot if it had come from the cabin where they were headed. She still had no idea where Jeff had gone, she hadn't heard any more shots, though she had no idea if the unsub had any combat training. She hoped Jeff either flanking him from the other side or was going for reinforcements.

She caught a glimpse of the ramshackle single story log cabin. Her Glock 19 was held steady in her hand.

The cabin had two small square windows on either side of the front door, that was when she saw Mike hand cuffed to the porch post, his shirt was ripped open and there was a lot of blood but she couldn't see the wound or wounds that caused it. The unsub had gone and got him while she was working her way forward. Even though she knew she couldn't have gotten there any faster she still felt responsible.

Movement.

A large man in dirty jeans and shirt came out of the cabin, his hair was shaggy and he hadn't shaved in a long while. He was holding a huge knife. He was walking towards the at best unconscious at worst dead cop. Emily couldn't take the chance that Mike was still alive, she darted around the tree so she could get a clear line of sight.

"FBI. FREEZE!"

She hoped to get his attention and she succeeded. He spun round so fast she was surprised he didn't fall over. She walked steadily towards him, her gun aimed at him.

"STOP AND DROP THE KNIFE!"

He didn't instead he charged her, howling like a banshee. Emily fired.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ barely managed to not rush on ahead as she followed Hotch her mind was full of Emily and what would happen to Sam if something happened to her mother. Also there was the promise to Sam, she cared about the girl.

_No I refuse to think that! _ JJ shook he head to clear it. If she let this distract her how could she would she react if they were closer. _Stop it! You don't know if it's even possible and even if it is that does not mean that she will like you the same way you like her!_

Hotch had everyone spread out. He decided it was worth using the radio. He pressed the button, "This is SSA Hotchner. Can any body hear me?"

The radio crackled for a moment then...

"_Hey Hotch it's clear. Mike's hurt bad we need a medic. I haven't seen Jeff at all."_

JJ heaved a sigh of relief at hearing Emily's voice. She wouldn't have to tell Sam that she had broke her promise.

"The unsub?" asked Hotch.

"_Dead."_

JJ went straight to the cabin with Hotch and an EMT while the others started a search for the Park Ranger. Emily was holding her jacket to Mikes chest, the unsub was lying on his back ten feet from his porch.

The EMT took over allowing Emily to stand up. Her eyes went back to the unsub. It wasn't the first time she had discharged her weapon in the line of duty and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She sighed.

"You okay?" asked JJ softly as Hotch went to look inside the cabin.

"Yeah," replied Emily, deliberately only answering the physical aspect of the question.

"He's definitely our unsub," said Hotch, coming back out, "There are a lot of knives in there with blood all over them and they are consistent with the M E's report."

Mike was still wearing the cuffs, she had pried them from the post with the unsub's own knife. She glanced down at her blood covered hands and shuddered. She jumped when JJ put her own jacket round her shoulders.

"You'll get cold," said Emily.

"I still have a sweatshirt on," replied JJ.

"Thanks."

It was Morgan who found Jeff, like Emily he had dismounted to make his way to the cabin as quietly as possible. On the way he had tripped over and broken his ankle, after hearing the shots he had started hopping. He had tied his horse to a tree, one of the other police officers went to get it.

It wasn't long until everyone was at the cabin and Hotch asked Emily if she could find her way back to the Ranger station on horseback.

"Yes, sir."

"Take JJ with you."

"Sir, don't you need us to..."

Hotch held up his hand, "There are enough people here."

Emily nodded he had a point plus there were still three BAU members there. It didn't explain JJ though. She glanced at the blond's feet encased snugly in a pair of brown hiking boots, obviously not hers, they had been broken in. And after the hike to get here it was a sure bet JJ's feet were not happy.

"Okay." Emily led JJ over to the bay gelding, she climbed on as Morgan helped JJ up behind her. Emily cleared her throat as her friend wrapped her arms around her. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Hold on."

"Don't worry I will."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was at Kendra's when her mom called to say that they would be home that night. She grinned happily as she flopped back down on the floor of Kendra's bedroom to finish her homework.

"Case is done?" asked Kendra, she was fascinated by the relationship that Sam and her mother had. Her own mother had died when she was four and she hardly remembered her. Her dad had left her mom before she was born. According to her grandmother he was a deadbeat loser who had fled the minute he found out his girlfriend was pregnant.

"Yep, they're coming home."

Kendra wondered if Sam realised she was referring to JJ's apartment as home and the blond as part of her family. She was pretty sure she didn't.

As they were coming back Sam went to JJ's when she had finished her homework to feed Sergio.

When Emily walked through the door she was greeted by a big hug from her daughter.

"Hi, Pumpkin," whispered Emily, holding her close. Immediately Sam knew the case had been bad in some way. Those were the only times she used that particular nickname for her. She also knew her mom would never tell her why. Hopefully she would talk to JJ, really talk to her.

JJ got a hug too.

As they made dinner together Sam told the two FBI agents about school and her time with Garcia.

Sam was happy that they were back, she completely ignored the little voice in the back of her mind reminding her that the living arrangements were temporary.

"Shirley offered that I could stay with them if Garcia has to work," said Sam.

Emily nodded, she had realised that there might come a time when Garcia pulled an all-nighter if they had to. For now she was satisfied with the arrangements and knowing that there was a back up plan in place made Emily feel better about leaving her daughter.

Now they just had to wait for there next case.

TBC...

A/N. Hi. Hope this was worth waiting for. Thank you all for following, reviewing and fav'ing this story. Have fun T-Rex :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emily couldn't sleep, her daughter had gone to bed four hours ago. Her mind was full of JJ. That ride back to the Ranger station had done something to her that she had never experienced before. She had never been physically attracted to anyone. When Emily had told her daughter it was okay no matter who she fell in love with it had never crossed her mind that she herself might be gay.

She had always put Sam first and most men were intimidated by the fact that she carried a gun. Also she didn't want Sam to get use to someone who would only be around for a few weeks or months.

JJ was a whole new ballgame. The entire ride she had been hyper aware of the body pressed against her, she could even smell her shampoo over the smell of the horse. She didn't know what to do. JJ was already her friend and she didn't want to do anything that could potentially ruin it on the other hand she firmly believed that honesty was the best policy. A relationship of any kind based on anything else was doomed to fail. She sipped her now lukewarm coffee completely unaware that she was being watched.

JJ had witnessed Emily's ability to compartmentalise first hand after the shooting. She wondered where someone learned how to do that? Emily Prentiss was a puzzle JJ was getting addicted to unravelling. The last person she'd spent any amount of time with was a New Orleans detective William LaMontagne, they had met on a case, but there were no sparks and it had fizzled out when he had wanted to get serious. He still called every now and then to try to hook up. What she felt for him didn't come close to what she felt for the new FBI agent.

Sergio had woken her up meowing for her to open her bedroom door. JJ was surprised to see a small lamp on in the lounge. She leaned in the doorway Emily looked a million miles away.

"Penny for them?" asked JJ making the brunette start violently.

"They're not worth that much."

"I think they are," JJ could swear that her friend coloured up, in the dim light she couldn't be sure. "You okay?"

Emily nodded.

JJ wanted to ask if the shooting had hit her yet but she needed a roundabout way to do it. "How is it you are so calm? You've only been in the field for the last few years."

Emily decided to take the plunge, "My mother... is a Ambassador." replied Emily, "I was expected to be the perfect daughter from day one. To always control how I felt. Even when she wasn't around which was most of the time, she still expected it."

JJ stayed silent, not wanting the brunette to stop talking.

"Now that I've learned to use it, its not such a bad thing, but back then sooner or later I had to explode, that pent up everything had to go somewhere. I was a normal teenager, I rebelled. My mother's response was to basically stop having anything to do with me. I guess she was afraid I'd embarrass her."

JJ could hear the underlying hurt, Hotch had always said that she was very compassionate,she reached over and rested her hand on her arm as her friend continued.

"Boarding School where I learned I had a gift for languages and horse riding are the only things I can thank her for..."

"And Sam?" prompted JJ.

"School trip, I got so drunk I don't even remember losing my virginity until I found out I was pregnant... She ordered me to have her terminated."

JJ gasped in horror.

"I ran I haven't seen her since." Usually JJ knew what to say but this time she wanted to tear that woman limb from limb. The only thing she could do was run her hand down her arm and link their fingers together.

"Sam knows?"

"I told her when she asked about her father. She doesn't want anything to do with her."

That explained why she wasn't listed as next of kin. JJ squeezed her hand becoming more and more aware of the body heat radiating off it.

"And how you doing about your first case?"

"It was self defence and for Mike too, I'll have a few sleepless nights I'll be okay," Emily gave JJ a small smile then glanced down at their joined hands.

"Sorry," said JJ softly as she let go.

"Thanks. You should get back to sleep, it's not that long till you need to get up." Emily wasn't tired.

JJ stood up, "If you ever do need to talk I'm here okay."

Emily nodded as her eyes followed the blond all the way to her bedroom. Sergio jumped up and curled up in her lap, she started stroking him wishing with all her heart that it was JJ.

TBC...

A/N Hi :) Thank you very much for all the fav's, follows and reviews. I love reviews :) . I'm English so I am aware that I may use different spellings. I hope you don't mind. Stay tuned... T-Rex :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next two weeks were quiet for the BAU, every case they got they could send detailed profile back to the police department that had sent it.

Emily decided to use the time to good use and asked JJ if she could recommend a good real estate agent.

JJ couldn't put into words how her stomach dropped when she heard her friends request, "You don't have to take the first place you see. There's no rush, you can wait for the perfect place." She knew she was stalling. She liked the energy and warmth the Prentiss's brought to her home. _She's a profiler. She will click to what you are doing. What if I just tell her? No! What if she freaks? What if Sam does? No ,she won't but she's never had to share her mom with anyone else. Even if Emily's okay with it, will she think living under the same roof is a good idea?_

"JJ?"

"Huh?"

"You totally spaced out for a moment there."

"Um...I was trying to think of a good agent," bluffed JJ using Sergio winding himself around her legs as an excuse not to meet the brunette's beautiful dark brown eyes.

Kendra who was doing her homework with Sam looked from one to the other, then she glanced at the girl next to her. Sam was completely oblivious. She was going to have to explain some things to her friend.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next morning they got a case in Texas. The unsub they were looking for had already killed five woman in there own homes and the bodies dumped in their swimming pools.

"Why drag the bodies outside?" asked Reid as they went over the case on the jet. "Some of these crimes would have taken much longer to be discovered."

"The pools could be to destroy evidence," suggested Morgan.

"It could also be so they are discovered," added Emily, " Maybe the unsub knew how often the pool would be cleaned so they'd know exactly when the body will be found."

"If not sooner by friends or family." agreed Hotch, "So he;s not hiding them."

The police already had a room set up for them and Garcia was already digging up as much information as possible on the victims to see if there were any overlaps.

JJ was dealing with the press while the others split between the different crime scenes.

Emily was with Morgan. The pools were in secluded yards so there was little to no chance of their neighbours seeing the body being dumped. Other than that they didn't learn anything new.

Back at the police station Reid was working on a geographical profile.

"Did you find out how the unsub got into the houses?" asked Rossi, "The ones we checked out showed no forced entry, I think he must be talking himself in."

"And he doesn't stand out in those neighbourhoods. No one noticed any one suspicious." said Reid.

They were running in circles so Hotch sent them to get some sleep. It was Garcia that found the link, a delivery truck had dropped off parcels the day before each murder and because it was the day before most of the witness had never connected it. The company records told them who was driving. Eric Gonzalez. They had his address. The arrest went as planned, Hotch and Morgan had a confession in hours.

"Wish cases were always this straight forward," commented JJ as they boarded the jet to return home. Three days round trip was quick for the BAU.

Emily sat opposite JJ, she had the strangest feeling that her friend was suddenly awkward around her. She wondered what she had done? _Think! Did I say anything? Do anything? The other night we were so comfortable together. What changed? _ She rolled that question around in her brain all the flight home.

TBC...

A/N Hi. Thank-you for reading :), fav'ing and reviewing. I'm sure most of you have noticed I'm playing with the TV series time line. I never really liked Gideon or Elle so I've picked my perfect team :) Have fun T-Rex :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam had never even professed to owning a 'gaydar' so when Kendra told her that she thought JJ liked her mom and that there was a very real possibility that she liked her back, it had left her completely stunned. _My mom's gay... My mom is gay...MY MOM IS GAY! So what? How many times have I told her she could date? What do I do? Do I tell her I don't mind? Do I give JJ permission to ask my mom out? What?_

The only concession Emily had ever made was if the right person came along she would consider it. Of course at the time everyone had though Mr Right not Ms Right. And she really liked JJ. She had never lived with two people before and she found she loved it. Sam sighed, she decided to do a little spying of her own to see if she could see what Kendra did.

CMCMCMCMCM

The jet landed in the afternoon and the team opted going back to the office to get their reports done and dusted. Emily was still trying to figure out the shift between her and JJ, she wanted things to back the way they were.

JJ was wishing the same thing, she couldn't expect them to stay with her, her apartment wasn't big enough even if it had another bedroom. The Prentiss's had some boxes of belongings being shipped over. JJ groaned and rested her head in her hands.

A knock on her door made her jerk her head up to find her bubbly tech friend watching her with concern.

"You my lovely, need a break," announced Garcia, "So I've decided on a girl's night out. You, me and our newest female agent are going out after work for a drink. Shirley's already agreed to watch Sam."

JJ opened her mouth then closed it again, Penelope might not be a profiler but she could read people. JJ made a silent bet with herself that by the time she escaped Garcia would know. _But maybe that's not a bad thing. I need to talk to someone about this. Pen is my best friend. _

"Have you invited Em yet?"

"Done that on my way here," nodded Garcia. She and JJ had started hanging out almost as soon as they had met. Penelope had never had a sister and JJ had been a little homesick. They regularly had movie nights. They had tried to involve the last female agent Elle Greenaway in their night's out but she had been a female version of Derek more interested in finding someone to hook up with. In the short time Emily had been in the BAU she had already become good friend's with the tech analyst. Looking after Sam was like having a younger sister.

The three woman left the office and went to the bar that the team sometimes went to as a group to either celebrate a successful end to a case or to unwind after a particularly brutal one.

Emily had a self imposed two beer limit, she had only gotten drunk one other time. Half was being a normal college kid the other was wanting to know if she would black out again. She had arranged a babysitter for Sam. Luckily one of her friends had got her home. The next morning she realised she couldn't drink that much and the thought that she might do something to Sam terrified her.

JJ immediately guessed the reason. Most people would automatically think drinking problem and she supposed in a way it was just not the kind they would think of.

"Four or five of these and I won't remember a thing in the morning," explained Emily to Garcia when she had asked.

The music was good, the atmosphere relaxed. Some of the regulars dragged JJ off to play darts.

"You can go play if you want," offered Garcia, noticing the brunette watching their blond friend.

Emily chuckled," I'd be lucky to the hit the side of a barn with one of those things."

"Let's dance!"

"Okay."

JJ had trouble concentrating on the dartboard. From the corner of her eye she could see her two friends on the dance floor. She wanted to finish the game quickly so she could join them. She won as usual and headed in their direction as the current song finished and a slow one started.

JJ made a speedy retreat to their table. All she wanted to do was dance with the brunette and feel her arms around her, but she knew Emily would be able to feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. She was surprised her friends couldn't hear it hammering away as it was.

Garcia was smirking by the time they left, oh she really needed to get JJ alone to spill the beans.

Sam was home watching TV when they got home. The teenager hugged them both before going back to the sofa.

During the course of the evening she was sure her daughter was glancing her way when she wasn't looking. Great, first JJ and now Sam was acting weird. _You'll find out when they are ready to talk._

Emily retired first as it was a Friday night Sam had no official bedtime as she could lie-in in the morning. She left JJ and Sam arguing good naturedly about country music. JJ liked it, Sam hadn't really listened to it and was surprised how many pop songs had started out as country.

Sam had put her spying skills to good use and hoped she wasn't about to make a huge mistake.

"JJ?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like my mom?"

TBC...

A/N. Hi. Thank you for reading, fav'ing, following and reviewing. I'm chuffed to bits. I have 75 follows :) I hope you enjoy. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emily woke to the smell of pancakes and the sound of laughter. She pulled on her robe as she glanced at the clock, it was just after seven.

JJ and Sam were making breakfast.

"Have you guys even been asleep yet?" she asked with a yawn. The quick look that passed between the two of them didn't escape her notice it was just way too early to think about what it meant.

"Does falling asleep on the couch count?" asked Sam, grinning. Emily shuffled to the table and sat down as a cup of hot coffee was placed in front of her.

"Thanks. Any chance I can have this in an IV?"

JJ chuckled, "Sometimes that would be a great help. Do you want syrup on your pancakes?"

Emily nodded, slightly more awake. If she were watching Sam and Sally she would have been absolutely sure that they were up to something. "Is this a special occasion?" she asked. "That I don't know about?"

"Nope," laughed Sam.

_Yep she's definitely up to something. _The fact that JJ seemed to be her co-conspiritor threw her though. She knew JJ would never hurt Sam or allow her to be hurt so she decided to leave them to it.

"Can I go to Kendra's?" asked Sam as she helped to wash up.

"All your homework done?"

"It is."

"Okay. Don't be late." Sam nodded, hugged her and raced out of the door. She was glad that her daughter had settled down as well as she had.

"Do you have any plans for today?" asked JJ. Most weekends so far she had been showing one or both of the Prentiss's around. Sam was starting to spend more time with Kendra leaving the two adults alone together.

"Just catch up on sleep. Check. And relax," replied Emily grinning. She wasn't sure what had changed, but something had.

"I know this little Italian place... I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch...my treat?" JJ's heart was pounding when she realised what she had said sounded like.

"I'd like that," replied Emily slowly. _Did she just ask me on a date?_

CMCMCMCMCM

"What are you so excited about?" asked Kendra as she set up her xbox.

"You were right." replied Sam, flopping on her friend's bed.

"About what?"

"JJ."

Kendra grinned. "Did you go all Sherlock Holmes on them?"

"I can't believe I didn't see it," grinned Sam.

"What happens now?" asked Kendra curiously.

"I told JJ to tell her."

"WHAT!" Kendra hadn't thought that Sam would come right out and say anything.

"I asked her," explained Sam, blushing slightly, "She's really cool."

"I know she is," agreed Kendra busying herself with finding her controllers to distract her from thinking how cute her friend looked right then. "What did she say?"

"That she did like her but she was worried about me, about making things awkward. I was surprised she was so honest." Sam's mom always treated her like an equal, most other adults didn't.

"What did you say to that?"

"That I've never seen my mom so relaxed around anyone before."

"What about her other dates?"

"She's never had any," admitted Sam with a sigh.

"No freaking way!"

Sam shrugged. She'd never mentioned her father to her friend. "I never knew my father." The tone of her voice told Kendra she didn't want to talk about him.

"Seriously? She's never had a date or a boyfriend? Ever?"

"No."

"JJ's gonna change that." said Kendra passing over a headset and controller. "You okay with that? Your mom having a girlfriend?"

"I'm okay if it's JJ," said Sam honestly. She was a little nervous, if things went pear shaped they could all get hurt. No she refused to think like that. This was going to work!

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ was so nervous on the way to lunch that she didn't say very much in case her voice shook, it had sounded like she'd invited her friend out on a date. Yes that had been part of Sam's advice but she hadn't meant to do it quite so soon. _Stop worrying. She said yes._

Emily didn't need to be a profiler to pick up the way the blond was fidgeting. So when they next stopped at a red light she reach over and took hold of JJ's hand. Her heart in her throat hoping she wasn't misinterpreting the signals she was getting.

JJ swallowed as she slowly linked their fingers together then glanced over.

Emily smiled and JJ exhaled a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

A car horn blaring behind them made them both jump. The light had turned green. They both blushed as JJ stepped on the gas not letting go of the brunette's hand.

"Looking forward to lunch?" asked Emily shyly.

"I am now," replied JJ, not able to keep a wide smile off her face.

"I'm glad. Me too."

After lunch they went for a walk to a nearby park and sat in the warm afternoon sunshine. They were still holding hands the only time they'd let go was to eat. They had got one or two looks on the way but Emily didn't care. The simple contact was making her whole body tingle. She liked the way she felt not to mention the company, they had talked all through lunch. Emily knew JJ had gone to college on a athletic scholarship then gotten interested in journalism. One day she had stumbled across David Rossi at a book signing, she had stayed to listen, purchased the book and applied to the FBI when she graduated.

"How did you end up at Interpol?" asked JJ.

"I was always good at languages, through boarding school, high school and college," answered Emily, "When I finished I was approached by a British guy. I'd never considered any type of law enforcement but he was offering a desk job with regular hours and both would be great for Sam. But even desk jockey's have to have all the relevant training and know how to shoot. I found I loved that side of it and as Sam got older I started with some field work and I was hooked. I couldn't go back to a desk after that."

"And the BAU?"

"I know when we're away on a case it doesn't seem like it but I actually get to spend more time with my daughter."

"That's great." smiled JJ, "And speaking of Sam, she's going to get home before we do." Matching actions to words the blond gently pulled Emily to her feet and they strolled back to JJ's SUV.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks as always for taking the time out to read, fav or follow this story. Also the great reviews make my day :) . Have fun and stay tuned... T-Rex :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As soon as Sam walked through the door, she stopped as she spotted her mom and JJ watching TV, the blond was leaning against the older brunette.

"Having fun?"

Both adults jerked upright which sent the teenager into fits of laughter until her mom jumped off the couch. It was then Sam realised she had better run. The merry chase lasted less than three minutes until Emily scooped Sam up over her shoulder, dropped her onto the couch and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO Stop!" giggled Sam, gasping for breath.

"You asked for it. Young lady."

"I'm teasing. I'm happy for you."

"Really?" asked Emily pausing her tickle torture.

"Really." grinned Sam using the moment to slide out from under her mother.

"Do you want to ask me anything?"

"There is but it can be later when we've gone to bed." Emily nodded.

JJ had watched them amused she was so relieved that Sam was accepting her so easily because this was going to be a huge change for all of them. Suddenly Sam appeared in front of her, "Yes?"

"I think I'm supposed to say if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down."

"I promise you. That is the last thing I would ever want to do, kiddo."

"Good." Sam nodded as she hugged JJ. They made dinner together again. Later when Sam went to bed Emily followed.

"Okay honey, hit me."

Sam changed into her PJ's first then sat cross legged on the bed, something that Kendra had said had been bugging her all day.

"Kendra didn't believe me when I said you'd never had a boyfriend... did you and just not tell me?"

"No sweetheart. I'm not the casual sex type and when I decided to put you and my job first that didn't really leave a lot of time to meet and get to know someone well enough to want to be intimate with them," replied Emily tucking a stray strand of hair behind her daughters ear.

"And now?"

"I'm still not the casual sex type," teased Emily making her daughter sigh in exasperation. She was sure JJ wasn't either.

"Mom!"

"We're taking it one day at a time," said Emily relenting.

"Are you going to take her on a date?"

"I will. Any suggestions?"

"Roses? Candles? A bubble bath?"

"Sam!"

"What? It works in the movies." muttered Sam, flushing.

Emily laughed, "I'm not quite ready for that."

Sam too decided that she didn't really want to know any more at least not yet. Besides how many kids gave their parents dating advice?

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next morning Emily and Reid were called into Hotch's office.

"I'm sending you two to Colorado. 911 got a call from a 15 year old girl. She claims that an older man comes into her bedroom. You will be going in as Child victim interview experts. Reid you'll read all the material on the way. Prentiss you're a woman which will make you easier to talk to. You will meet Nancy Lund who works for child services." he said getting right to the point. "Your flight is in two hours."

"Do we have any information?" asked Emily.

"The ranch where you are going is a religious compound. Good luck."

Emily grabbed he go bag and detoured to JJ's office. She closed the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," returned JJ with a smile, sometimes the team did split up. "Don't worry about Sam."

"Thanks." Emily wrapped the blond her arms for a few seconds. "This doesn't sound hard or long. All we're doing is finding out if this girl is being abused then the local authorities will take over. "

"You okay? She's the same age as Sam?" asked JJ softly.

"I think so." replied Emily, "Don't have too much fun without me." She went bright red when when JJ kissed her cheek.

"Call me later."

"I will."

Emily picked up her bag and went to find Reid. She texted Sam on her way to the airport. At least she wouldn't be bored Reid was an avid Dr. Who fan and without a case to discuss she could let her inner nerd well and truly loose.

TBC...

A/N Hi. Thanks for reading, fav'ing, following and reviewing. I am setting up the next chapter with this one. So I'm putting my Emily into a proper Criminal Minds story. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N. I don't own this I just borrowed it :)

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily learned a lot about Reid on the flight to Colorado, he loved science fiction even more than she did, if that was possible. Usually the team didn't talk about themselves during cases they were too busy. Emily was beginning to realise how lucky she was that JJ had offered to put them up because it gave them the chance to talk. She learned that JJ always called him Spence and decided to do the same. He'd taken JJ to a Redskins game once. He even told her about his mom's illness. The last leg of the flight Spence had pulled out a small magnetic travel chess set. Emily had shocked them both by winning the first game.

"It's a pity you never met Gideon," said Reid, "I wonder if you could have beaten him?"

"Jason Gideon? I read all his books and Rossi's." Reid started telling her about Gideon until the plane landed and they were met by Nancy Lund.

In the car on the way Reid read through all the rules and policy's that the Child Services used. Emily grinned at the woman's expression when she saw him start reading, the first time she had witnessed it her jaw had hit the floor even after JJ had told her.

The ranch was quite a way out of town. They weren't going in as FBI agents. This would technically be Emily's first child abuse case if it turned out that the 911 phone call was legit. If anyone touched Sam she would kill them.

The building was a large sprawling single story with a number of solar panels to provide power.

They got out and were greeted by the leader a man who introduced himself as Benjamin Cyrus.

"These are the Child Victim Interview Experts."

He already knew why they were there. "They call us savages because our manner is different from there's."

"We didn't come to hear scripture," said Nancy.

"Actually it's Benjamin Franklin," corrected Reid, quietly.

There was only one fifteen year old girl, Jessica Evinson.

"Hi," said Emily, sitting opposite her, she had none of the tell tale signs of abuse. Her mother was standing next to her. "Is one of the men here hurting you?"

"Is it wrong for a husband to make love to his wife?"

"In the state of Colorado you have to be sixteen to get married unless you have parental consent," stated Reid.

"She gave permission," said Emily glancing at the older Evinson.

Cyrus walked in and Emily immediately knew something was wrong.

"I just got a very strange call from a reporter." said Cyrus, "Do you know anything about a raid perhaps?"

Emily and Reid glanced at each other in confusion. Even Nancy didn't seem to know what he was talking about. Quickly and quietly everyone was moved down to the basement. As neither was armed they had to comply.

"Stay calm, stay quiet God will protect you," said Cyrus as he left two men guarding the woman and children.

Emily had a really bad feeling about this which got worse when she saw the amount of stockpiled weapons, most of which were automatic assault rifles. Suddenly above them she heard the muffled sounds of gunfire.

"It's the state police," said Nancy, pushing her way to the front, "I'm an officer of the state."

"There's nothing we can do right now," said Emily.

"I can go talk to them."

"No you can't! It's too dangerous, Nancy stop!" The woman didn't listen and one of the guards led her away.

The gun battle upstairs didn't last very long. Cyrus was calm when he came back down with only his henchman with him. Nancy was no where to be seen.

"Where's Lund?" asked Emily dreading the answer.

"It wasn't us," replied Cyrus.

"You can't have shoot outs with the cops! You have woman and children here!" snapped Emily.

"I didn't start this." said Cyrus as one of his men came to tell him that the cops were pulling out.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ had got a call from a reporter to turn on the TV and watch the news, her breath caught as she realised what she was seeing. She was out of her office in a flash.

Morgan was in the bullpen, "You have to see this!"

"_A routine questions and answer meeting by child services has turned into a violent stand off between Colorado authorities and a fringe religious group..."_

"Wait? That's not the ranch where Prentiss and Reid are. Is it?" asked Morgan in disbelief.

"They're still inside."

"HOTCH!" bellowed Morgan, bringing both the unit chief and Rossi out of their offices. At that exact moment nearly every phone in the room stated ringing.

"Okay that means we're the lead with hostage and support. Lets go."

JJ didn't need telling twice.

On the plane they reviewed what they knew which honestly wasn't much until Garcia discovered that a weapons investigation had been happening for the last six months.

JJ was disgusted, "Wells said there was no action pending. He lied."

"Why would he do that?" asked Rossi.

"He's challenging the Governor in the next election. He didn't know about our involvement, he just thought the best time to serve the warrant was when the kids were in school."

"_Liberty Ranch was founded by Leo Cane who is doing a long stretch in prison. Two years for tax evasion and the rest for going after four IRS agents."_ said Garcia.

"Get him here so we can get a handle on what we're dealing with," ordered Hotch.

JJ flipped through what little info they had, hoping that her girlfriend came through this unscathed.

Hotch asked Rossi to be the lead negotiator when they reached the ranch.

"This is different," said Rossi, "I'm emotionally involved so are you."

"I know this a unique situation. We have two agents inside who can affect the outcome. We have to predict what Prentiss and Reid will do as much as Cyrus. You're the best man for the job..."

"That's assuming they're in any condition to make any moves!" interrupted Rossi.

"I know how bad this is that's why I want you doing the talking."

JJ was close enough to hear the conversation. Slowly she exhaled, the only thing she could do was concentrate on her part and trust the rest of her team. Before leaving Virginia she had told Penelope to keep Sam away from the news, the girl was smart enough to put two and two together. Although JJ hadn't said anything she had made herself a promise that she would take care of Sam if anything happened to her mom, after this she wanted to make it official.

Dan who was in charge of the SWAT team told Hotch that they had sent the police packing and replaced them because Cyrus's people had no history with them.

A black sedan stopped and a man introducing himself as the Attorney General climbed out demanding to know why he hadn't been told about FBI agents going to the ranch.

Hotch was already angry, "The only thing you can command is a lawyer! While I decide which to charge you with. Obstruction of justice or negligent homicide!"

"You can't talk to me like that!" blustered the man.

"Get off my crime scene!" said Hotch, stepping closer forcing the man to retreat. He left without looking back.

Inside the command trailer Rossi gave the profile to the SWAT team. "We call this a minimal loss scenario. Every person we get out is a life saved. We won't save everyone and we all have to accept that."

Morgan continued, "Cults are structured like pyramids. You have the leader at the top. Die hard believers underneath and the followers at the base. Woman and children... these are the people we can save."

JJ knew her friends were most likely being kept with the woman and children. She didn't really need to be listening to this but she couldn't stop herself, she wanted to know what the chances were that she's see her girlfriend again.

"The Trickle Flow strategy," said Hotch, "Is designed to get the followers out. First one or two then three or four, then as many as we can for as long as we can. If at any point things go bad we go in."

"Cult leaders are charismatic socio-paths who target those susceptible to their seduction. They have the ability to see what each person needs and then they become that thing. We have to undermine the perception that we are an army coming to lay siege to their home." finished Rossi.

"Okay so we'll dress in ordinary clothes," said Dan, immediately.

As the SWAT guys left to change Rossi picked up the phone and called Cyrus. The first thing he told him was that the state police were gone. In return Cyrus spouted something about God being with him in the final battle.

"Are the child service workers unharmed?" asked Rossi. JJ knew him well enough to hear the concern in his voice.

"One is dead but it wasn't us." replied Cyrus.

JJ barely repressed a gasp.

"Can you give us their name so we can notify the family?"

"Nancy Lund." Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"We can take your wounded to the hospital. You have my word they'll be treated well."

"We can tend our own," returned Cyrus, "But we could use some more medical supplies."

"Okay. I'll deliver them personally at first light."

Dan returned wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt, "We're setting up listening devices on all the windows. We want to hear as much as possible. You agents will know we're listening?"

"They will," confirmed Hotch.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily overheard another guard telling Cyrus that two people had been killed leaving behind a little girl. 

"Distribute weapons and ammo. I prayed this day would never come but it has. God will see us through." said Cyrus. They were moved back upstairs and into what must have been the chapel. They couldn't talk they just had to sit and wait.

Emily could honestly say she had never been more worried about her daughter than she was right then. It didn't seen fair that just when everything had the potential to be great it could be destroyed at the whim of a single madman.

Emily dozed fitfully leaning against Reid until dawn broke though the windows and she gave up any attempts at sleep.

Rossi arrived shortly after with a cardboard box in his arms. She noticed him glancing around the room no doubt checking they were okay plus noting the men carrying automatic weapons while he was patted down to make sure that he was unarmed.

"I was hoping you'd let the children get to safety," said Rossi.

"They are our protection," said Cyrus, shaking his head. "We remember Waco."

"We all do. No one's going to force you out of here."

"Tell them I'm not crazy. I'm just a man living by God's will."

"I will." Rossi shook his hand and left.

Once Rossi was gone Emily and Reid were allowed to move and went to the back of the room as Cyrus started a church service during which he poured everyone wine even the small children and encouraged them all to drink. Emily had tuned out what he was saying instead she studied the body language of the congregation.

"Look at Jessica's body language," she said softly to Reid, "The way she looks at him."

"She literally worships him," agreed Reid, "There's no way she made the 911 call."

"We have just drunk poison together," said Cyrus.

"What!" exclaimed Emily, this didn't fit. Mass suicide was always an endgame this game was just beginning. She hoped that if the team could hear this that they didn't move yet. A lot of people would be killed in the cross fire. "What do we do?"

"Nothing."

"We have to do something these people just took poison!"

"He just told them he did. I think he's bluffing. He's scanning the room looking for reactions and the guy next to him started writing."

"He's noting down who's crying," said Emily seeing what Reid meant.

"It's a loyalty list."

"So he knows who will follow him to the end."

"Be still." said Cyrus, "There was no poison, it was but a test."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan informed them when Leo Cane arrived.

"His real name is Charles Megrew," said Leo, her was in his fifties with a grey beard. "His mother came here five months pregnant. He was a smart one, remembered nearly everything he read. I kicked him out for messing with some of the young girls when he was seventeen. "

Hotch left the small interview room to give Garcia the new information.

"_Charles Megrew was charged with three counts of rape in Kentucky. Inside he found religion and became a model citizen and I mean a model citizen. He volunteered at the hospital and read to prisoners dying of HIV."_

"That's not good," commented Rossi slowly, "If he's been in prison then he knows how child molesters are treated."

"And if any of the allegations are true... He's never coming out of there." agreed Hotch.

"We need to convince him he's not going back." said Rossi.

"JJ we need a press conference saying that we have absolutely no evidence to prove the allegations."

JJ nodded she was listen to her team while keeping an eye on the news. As she finished saying what Hotch wanted her to one of the reporters asked her if it were true that one of the child service officers was indeed an undercover FBI agent. JJ's blood ran cold.

TBC...

A/N. Hi :) Please don't hate me :). Thank you so much for reading, fav'ing, following and reviewing. You guys are all wonderful. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N. I still don't own it, just borrowing. :)

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily and Reid had been moved back down to the basement once Cyrus had finished his service. They still had a guard so they still couldn't talk.

Cyrus came down the steps, outwardly he seemed calm but underneath Emily could tell he was angry. Very angry.

"Which one of you is it?" He slowly pulled his gun from his belt.

Emily's heart rate kicked up a notch, "Which one is the FBI agent." He was mostly looking at Reid.

"Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?" asked Reid, sounding genuinely confused.

"God will forgive me for what I must do." Cyrus pointed the weapon at Reid's forehead.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"God does. WHO IS IT!"

"Me," said Emily swallowing, she would not have Spence die in front of her. "It's me." Cyrus moved quickly, he grabbed her hair and dragged her down the hall to a small storeroom. She was fully aware that the team could probably hear what was happening. The last thing she wanted was for them to come bursting in. If he was going to kill her he assumed he would have done it as soon as she admitted who she was.

"I told you not to put me in this position!" he snarled as he yanked her up before slapping her hard enough the send her to the floor then he kicked her. Emily grunted as most of the air was forced from her lungs. He pulled her back up.

"I can take it" She hoped her friends would understand. Cyrus punch her splitting her lip then kicked her again.

"I can take it!"

"Pride comes before the fall."

The next blow broke the mirror behind her, she knew some of the shattering glass had cut her, but Cyrus wasn't quite finished he hurled her into the opposite wall then thankfully left her where she lay on the floor gasping.

"Tie her up and take her upstairs."

Emily had deliberately kept her mind away from Sam but now as she was half dragged half carried to a small bedroom, she couldn't stop thinking about her. So far this was the nearest that she had ever gotten to not coming home.

The door opened and Jessica's mother came in with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Gently she started to wipe the blood from her face.

"You should have told him who you were," she said quietly. It's not a good idea to lie to him."

Emily remember seeing her try to get Jessica's attention away from Cyrus, she had a hunch about who really made the 911 call, "I know it would take a very brave person to stand up to him and they'd have to have a damn good reason to do it." She would do anything to protect Sam, she really hoped Jessica's mom was the same.

One of Cyrus's henchmen came to get them, Cyrus had ordered everyone to the chapel.

Emily leaned against the wall at the back, she was still a it shaky from the beating. She saw Reid coming towards her. She smiled at him trying to tell him she was okay.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Reid.

Cyrus started to read his loyalty list out.

"Look who he's releasing," said Emily.

"The ones who failed the loyalty test," agreed Reid. "I'll get word to the team. Wait for a sign from outside."

Emily nodded as her friend went back to Cyrus. By letting those people go she knew he had to be planning some kind of last stand. One of the guards escorted her back to the small room. She hated having no idea what was happening. She thought about JJ. Had she heard what he'd done to her? Of course she must have. _JJ I'm sorry._

She new it was possible Reid had told the team that time was running out and that he might even know when the team was coming. She used one of her feet to move the blind on the window and kept half an ear on the door in case anyone came in.

"If you can hear me. I know you're coming. I can try to get the woman and children down to the basement but I need to know when you're coming." Emily repeated it a few times, knowing if someone had heard it could take them a couple of minutes to get the message to Hotch.

Emily sighed with relief when a red dot appeared on her boot. "You heard me. What time?"

The dot flashed three times.

"3am?" The red dot moved up and down like it was nodding.

"Understood. Reid is somewhere on the first floor with Cyrus. And please remember there are woman and children here. Someone's coming..."

It was Jessica's mother again. "You know he doesn't plan on anyone getting out of her alive, don't you?" said Emily, "You made that 911 call."

"This is all my fault. None of this would've happened if I hadn't made that call."

"You were trying to protect your daughter."

"There were other girls before Jessie. He would marry them in secret and after a while he would take another, we weren't permitted to speak of it. So when she asked for my consent I just wanted to take her and run but I was afraid she wouldn't leave him."

Emily felt sick at what Cyrus had been doing. "So you wanted us to take her?"

"I wanted to save her from Cyrus."

"You have another chance," whispered Emily, "The FBI is coming in at 3am you need to get all the woman and kids down to the basement before then."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I have faith that you are strong enough to do the right thing for Jessica." Emily hoped she had gotten through to the woman.

The room had no clock so she had no idea how long was left. Emily must have dozed off as the next thing she knew Jessica's mom was untying her hands.

"You were right, they're setting explosives to blow the place up."

"Where's the man I came in with?" asked Emily desperately, she couldn't leave Spence behind.

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus." By the time she reached the basement the SWAT team had already entered with Morgan and Rossi.

"Where's Reid?" asked Morgan.

"In the chapel."

"I'll get him."

"Get to safety," ordered Rossi, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Wait! Cyrus didn't tell us to do this!" yelled Jessica getting away from her mother and dashing up the tunnel.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Emily grabbed hold of Jessica's mom and pulled her along with her to the exit. As they stepped outside into the night air the building was rocked by an explosion. Emily's heart was in her throat as she let go of the woman next to her and hurried around the building. The chapel was in flames.

"REID! MORGAN!" She felt an arm go around her shoulder as JJ materialised at her side, her blue eyes full of tears. Wordlessly Emily hugged her girlfriend for a minute then pulled away to look for her friends.

"There they are," whispered JJ, huskily as two figures stood up and slowly made there way to them.

Emily walked to Reid and hugged him.

"Jessica?" Reid shook his head ever so slightly. Emily wanted to go and talk to her but Hotch ordered her into an ambulance and JJ volunteered to go with her. The brunette was exhausted both mentally and physically. As soon as the doctor gave her the all clear JJ called Hotch to pick them up on the way to the jet.

Emily sat down opposite Reid as they were taking off, "Hey I want you to listen to me. What Cyrus did to me was not your fault. It was my decision and I would do it again. Do you hear me?" She reached over and squeezed his hand until he squeezed back. "Thank-you."

Once the plane was in the air she moved to sit next to JJ.

"Try to get some sleep," said JJ softly, "I make a pretty good pillow." Emily rested her head on the blonds shoulder, "We'll be home before you know it."

TBC...

A/N. Well I hope I did that justice. Thanks for reading, fav'ing, following and reviewing. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam discovered things could change drastically in the space of 24 hours. When her mom and Dr Reid had left for Colorado she had been excited to spend some time alone with JJ. They had had a fun night watching the first two Twilight movies. JJ had made popcorn and produced a large bag of Cheetos, her all time favourite snack.

The teen had gone to bed happy, the next day at school Sam had gotten a message that the team had a case and that she was to stay with Kendra as Penelope was going to be very busy and had no idea when she would get home, if indeed she would get home at all.

JJ knew her bubbly friend would not be able to hide her worry over their friends in Colorado and Sam was too adept at reading people to not know something was wrong.

Once the siege hit the News JJ prayed that the younger Prentiss wouldn't see it.

No such luck.

Someone at lunch had mentioned the Cult and that the FBI had taken charge. Sam just knew that her mom and JJ were both there. She had pushed her food away not able to take another bite after hearing that and Kendra tried her best to cheer her friend up. It didn't really work, Sam spent the rest of the day with her stomach tied in knots.

One of the teachers must have realised as well because no one pulled her up for not paying attention in class.

As soon as they got to Kendra's Sam turned on the news to follow what was happening. She got to see JJ in action as she gave a press conference. When one of the reporters there asked if there was an FBI agent inside the building at the end a strange look flashed across JJ's face. It was gone almost instantly but it made the teenager shudder.

Kendra didn't even suggest not watching it, she knew her friend had to. "Your mom and JJ can take care of themselves," she said, "You have to believe that."

"Yeah," said Sam taking a deep breath. She'd always known her mom's job could be dangerous but this was the first time she'd ever been confronted with the fact. She had never asked if her mom had been in a fight or shot at. Hell, she didn't even know if her mom had shot at anybody. Had she ever killed anyone?

"Sam?" Kendra sounded as worried as she looked.

"What?"

"She'll be okay." said Kendra doing the only thing she could think of to help, She hugged her.

Sam rested her head on her friends shoulder and silently accepted the comfort she was giving her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

On the jet Emily carefully sat up as not to disturb JJ, everyone else was asleep as well. Quietly she made her way to the small bathroom pausing only long enough to pick cover Spencer up properly, his blanket was half on the floor. Once inside Emily studied her reflection, she had a black eye, busted lip and a bruised cheek. In short she looked like she'd gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. She sighed, she couldn't hide this from from her daughter. All Sam's life Emily had tried to teach her to be ready for anything, but she'd never prepared her for this. She had texted that they were coming home while she and JJ were waiting for Hotch to pick them up at the hospital. She felt like she needed to explain this in person.

A quiet knock on the door made her jump. "Are you okay in there?" The voice belonged to JJ.

Emily opened the door, "I'm fine," she replied as she examined her discoloured cheek.

"But...?"

"Sam's never seen me injured before."

JJ mulled over the way the brunette had worded that, "But you have been?"

"Yeah, took a bullet to the vest once, it hurt like hell and the bruise was impressive too. All Sam knew was that I didn't play with her like I normally did for a few days."

"Our job isn't always safe," said JJ softly, "She has to know that."

Emily nodded with another sigh, she ran her tongue over her split lip. She noticed JJ watching and blushed, "What?"

"You're still beautiful," said JJ grinning at Emily who went even redder.

No one had ever called Emily beautiful before and JJ saying it had caused an eruption of butterflies in her stomach. "I look like someone beat the crap out of me."

JJ stepped closer and brushed the quickest of kisses over the brunettes lips before vanishing back to her seat leaving Emily holding on to the tiny sink because her legs suddenly didn't feel able to hold her up.

JJ was smirking when the brunette came back to her seat as the others were beginning to stir. Luckily by then the colour in her cheeks had faded, the only team member who seemed to be be paying them any attention was Rossi.

The rest of the flight seemed to last no time at all. Hotch ordered her to go home and relax, as JJ was her ride she got the rest of the day off too. The others were going to wrap up the paperwork before heading home themselves.

Emily was lost in thought the entire journey and JJ respected her need for silence. The only time she broke it was when she pulled into the underground parking garage.

"Do you want to go up alone?"

Emily reached over and intertwined their fingers, "No," she said quietly, "We'll do this together." She raised the blond's hand and kissed it.

JJ's heart rate increased at the touch and the fact she was being treated like a member of their family. "Okay."

Emily sent a text to her daughter telling them they'd be there in five minutes, giving Sam enough time to grab her stuff and get to JJ's before them.

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam had been bouncing off the walls after getting her mom's text saying they were coming home. They were safe! The only thing that put a dampener on her good mood was the last line of the message.

_'Don't freak when you see me.'_

That did in no way prepare her for the horrific bruises on her mom's face.

"Mom!" It came out as a choked whisper.

"I'm okay, sweetheart," said Emily, leading her daughter to the couch then pulling her into a hug. She had seen Sam's eyes filling with tears.

"I'm alright," repeated Emily, knowing the shock had upset her daughter, "It's okay." She had always encouraged Sam to be honest with her feelings. She gently rocked Sam as she started crying.

JJ swallowed as she locked the door then went into the kitchen to make them all drinks, coffee for them and hot chocolate for Sam.

"How?" asked Sam, sniffing.

"It was the only way to stop a lot of people getting hurt," replied Emily, kissing the top of Sam's head. "Including Spencer."

Sam liked Spencer, he was a Dr Who fan like her and her mom. "That's good I guess." she admitted as JJ carried the drinks in. The blond was going to go to her room and give them some privacy when Sam caught hold of her arm and pulled her down next to her on the sofa. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," nodded JJ, Sam obviously wanted to stay and JJ was happy to do so.

"Is this the first time you've been hurt?"

"No."

"How did I not know?"

"Honey, you were eight."

Sam realised her mom didn't want to tell her what had happened and she decided she didn't really want to know either. Instead she reached out to touch her mom's face then hesitated. What if she hurt her?

Emily caught her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "It's okay."

Gingerly Sam touched the bruised cheek. "What if there was no one to protect?"

"Then I would've kicked his ass then arrested it," replied Emily bluntly with a half grin.

Sam snorted a laugh at that, no matter what her mom always knew how to make her feel better.

JJ smiled as she sipped her coffee. She knew she was witnessing a huge moment in Sam's life as she came to terms with her mother's career.

The emotional roller-coaster Sam had been on had worn her out and she went to bed after she had finished her hot chocolate, leaving the two adults on the couch.

"You okay?" asked JJ, reaching over and linking their fingers together.

Slowly Emily nodded, "I've been thinking what will happen to Sam if anything happens to me," she admitted, "I know they look for living relatives first... I don't want my mother anywhere near her."

"I'll do it," said JJ without any hesitation, "She's only a few years off college. I'd be happy to look after her till then..., Not that I want anything to happen to you," she added hastily, "I want you around for a very, very long time."

Emily looked stunned at the offer and could tell by the blonds expression that she was serious, "Are you sure?"

"Yes very, very sure." stated JJ firmly.

Emily wrapped JJ in a bear hug then pulled back just far enough to gaze into her blue eyes, "Thank-you," she whispered, her heart starting to pound as she realised just how close they were. Especially when she noticed JJ glance down at her lips. Emily didn't know who kissed who first but for the next few minutes all her senses were full of JJ, how she smelled, how she felt and how she tasted. The need for oxygen finally forced them apart and the leant their foreheads together both breathing heavily.

"Wow," said Emily, huskily.

JJ could only nod in agreement. She knew without a shadow of doubt that she had fallen for the brunette profiler, hook, line and sinker.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. I wrote this in my lunch hour at work :). Thank you as always for reading, reviewing, fav'ing and following. You are all wonderful. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Emily wanted all the paperwork done and dusted before they told Sam that JJ was going to be her legal guardian. JJ had suggested they talk to Hotch to find out what they needed to do and who they should talk to. Although relationships were allowed they did have to inform their unit chief if they were in the same department.

The night before Emily had asked JJ about it because she had never even considered meeting anyone she had skimmed over the fraternization rules.

The brunette had woken up when Sergio jumped onto the bed, the feline had started coming in when JJ got up. She heard the shower turn off and JJ's bedroom door open and close, the blond was getting dressed. For a moment Emily's mind drew a picture of JJ in nothing but a towel. She exhaled very slowly then carefully sat up when she smelled coffee. Emily slid out of bed and found her slippers and padded towards the kitchen.

JJ was buttering two slices of toast with her back to the door it seemed like the most natural thing in the world for the brunette to wrap her arms around JJ's waist and rest her chin on her shoulder.

"Morning."

"Hey, you." replied JJ, relaxing back against the warm body behind her. She knew from there talks that all this was going to be new experience the brunette so she had decided to go at her girlfriends pace. She was really pleased that Emily was so comfortable with her already. They had spent the next hour making out on the sofa until JJ had said that she felt like a horny teenager.

Emily had laughed at that but agreed that slowing down was a good idea. For the first time she understood the comment people made about needing a cold shower, she also hoped she didn't talk in her sleep. Her daughter really needed her own bedroom. That thought brought Emily's mind back to finding a place of their own, but she didn't to be away from JJ a single second that she had to be.

JJ felt the physical shift in her girlfriend's demeanour.

"What are you thinking?"

"About Sam needing her own room."

JJ sighed, "I don't want you to move," she admitted quietly as she turned to face the older woman.

"I don't want to move either," said Emily as JJ looped her arms around her neck.

"I had this crazy idea," said JJ as their eyes locked, blue on dark brown. "My lease is up in two months... What if we got somewhere bigger with three bedrooms, so we'd all have our own space." JJ didn't have to say that they might only need two bedrooms because she could see it in the beautiful blue eyes that stared straight into her soul.

Emily's lips curved up into a smile, "You know we're doing this in the wrong order."

For a moment JJ looked confused then she grinned as Emily kissed her. Usually people dated and then moved in together, they were doing it backwards, but she didn't care it was working.

"For the record, Id've suggested it even if we were just friends, you and Sam have this place feel like home."

"We're glad," said Emily softly, running her fingers into JJ's golden hair before gently pulling her closer for another passionate kiss.

Reluctantly JJ pulled away, "I wish I could stay here all day," she whispered, "But I'm going to be late if I don't leave in five minutes."

Emily chuckled and changed the embrace into a hug then stepped back with a smile, "I'll see you at the office Agent Jareau."

JJ shivered at the way the brunettes voice said that. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, she didn't want to give Garcia or Morgan any ammo to tease her with. Emily walked her to the door and handed her her keys.

"Drive safe."

"I will." JJ was in an amazing mood and she could certainly get used to those early morning kisses.

Emily busied herself making breakfast for her and her daughter then she went to wake Sam.

The younger Prentiss was a hump under the covers.

"Sam, honey its time to get up."

Sam sat up and stretched as she sniffed, she could smell bacon.

"Hungry?" asked Emily.

"Has JJ gone?" Sam clambered out of bed and followed her mom to the kitchen where Emily had made them bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

"Half an hour ago."

"Are you okay?"

Emily knew her bruises would take a few days to fade. "They don't hurt unless I was to poke them."

"So don't poke them," said Sam pleased that her mom seemed to be completely back to normal if you ignored the discolouration on her face. Though as she ate she noticed a definite twinkle in her mom's dark eyes. "So what did you guys do after I crashed last night?" she asked innocently.

Emily who had just taken a sip of her coffee coughed as her cheeks flushed.

Sam grinned, "Do I want know or is it PG rated?"

"Sam!" Emily couldn't go any redder if she tried.

"So?" Sam was grinning from ear to ear. She knew something had happened between them.

Emily smiled shyly, "JJ is officially my girlfriend."

"YES!" yelled Sam jumping up and hugging her mom.

"And we are moving," added Emily deciding a little revenge was in order.

"Oh... I guess it might be awkward," said Sam, trying to hide her disappointment. When her mom stayed silent she smelled something fishy. Her mom got a particular expression when she was pulling her leg about something and right now she had that look. In spades.

"Mom?"

"We're all moving," relented Emily grinning as her daughters lower jaw hit the floor.

"JJ too?"

"And Sergio," added Emily as she explained JJ's idea.

For a moment Sam was speechless, one of her worries about moving was that her relationship with the blond would change. Not counting that she would miss her. Now that was a complete non issue.

"You'll have your own room?" asked Sam finding her voice.

"Yeah, it'll be part office as well," replied Emily, she could see the wheels turning in the teenagers head.

"What about when...well, you know...when you two want to..." Sam blushed not quite sure how to finish the sentence.

"At some point we may choose to share the same room," grinned Emily taking pity on her offspring.

"Well, when you do decide to sleep together please warn me," retorted Sam cheekily, "So I can wear my headphones."

Emily flushed to the roots of her hair again. She hadn't actually thought about that. The two Prentiss's looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sam went to get ready for school as Emily cleaned the breakfast dishes.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch had come in an hour after JJ, she had found the usual stack of new case files on her desk. When she'd spotted Hotch she had intercepted him wanting to ask while it was only the two of them. He listened quietly as she explained what she wanted.

"A child is a huge responsibility," he said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am," replied JJ.

"Alright I'll get the information to you. Is there anything else?" he asked when the media liaison hesitated.

"Yeah, me and Emily we're dating."

If Hotch was surprised he didn't show it other than the very slight movement of one of his eyebrows.

"I swear it won't interfere with our jobs."

Hotch nodded.

JJ thanked him again as she left. _Did he smile when I turned to go?_ It wasn't long before the rest of the team arrived, Garcia and Morgan were flirt teasing each other as usual. Reid was reading a very thick book.

Emily detoured to the coffee machine when she arrived, she saw Hotch wave JJ into his office suddenly her palms started to sweat. Were they talking about JJ being Sam's legal guardian or did they have a new case?"

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys :). Thanks for reading, fav'ing, following and reviewing. I love reviews ( yes that's a very big hint). Hope you enjoy. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Emily soon discovered it was a combination of both. JJ nodded to her when she sat down at the round table then told them about a home invasion where one of the unsubs had called 911 about what was going to happen then someone had taken the phone off him and informed the operator that the sinners in the house were going to die.

"Maybe he's being controlled?" suggested Morgan.

"But why call 911?" returned Reid, "He could easily have warned the victims."

"He used the word sinners," said Emily, "So is he mission orientated?" She looked at the pictures of the victims, whoever he was, he was handy with a knife.

"We don't know yet," said Hotch, "Wheels up in thirty."

JJ lingered until only the two of them were left. "Hotch gave me the name of a friend of his. He doesn't think there will be any problems."

"Good," Emily smiled at the blond while she sent her daughter a text telling her to go to Kendra's. She also assured her that she was guaranteed desk duty for this case. She knew that would reassure the teenager. That would mean more time with JJ.

The police didn't have that many leads until Garcia found that a recording of the murder was on the internet, thought even with all her tricks she was having a hard time tracking the signal to the source.

Emily went with Rossi to see the Coroner, the only thing they learned was that nearly every farmer in the area could have known how to cut the vics so they bled out very quickly. Garcia spotted Morgan and Reid at the crime scene on her computer screen which led them to the web cam in the laptop in the bedroom.

"How did the unsubs get access to the laptop?" asked Rossi.

"I bet my Baby Girl can answer that," grinned Morgan. He was correct, Garcia informed them that anyone who was tech savy could do it.

Meanwhile JJ and Reid had been sent to talk to a man who had called the police about a prowler at the victims house.

One Tobias Henkel.

It was dark when JJ pulled up at a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. There was light coming from inside the house.

The man who answered the door was almost timid. He denied ever calling the police.

"Can I used your bathroom?"

JJ looked over at Spencer, "You didn't go before we left?"

"I'm sorry but my father doesn't let people into the house."

"Why would he say he didn't call?" mused JJ as they walked down the wooden porch steps.

Reid stopped dead, "To gauge the police's response time! He's our unsub!" Spencer turned and jogged around the side of the house to look in one of the side windows.

JJ had pulled out her phone to call Hotch only to find she had no signal. "This is not good."

"HE'S RUNNING FOR THE BARN!"

JJ pulled out her gun as she ran to catch up to the long legged genius.

"I think he's inside," said Spencer suddenly cocking his head, "I'm going to check the back."

"We shouldn't split up," said JJ for a second she considered following him but if their unsub was in the barn she needed to cover the door. She heard Spencer whisper something but was too far away to make out any of the words.

"Spence?"

Nothing.

A muffled thud came from inside the barn, JJ shivered as she raised her flash light.

What if Spencer was in trouble?

JJ cautiously pushed the door open, shining her light around. There was a very strong smell in the barn which she couldn't quite identify.

JJ's foot landed in something soft and squishy, the beam of light landed on a pool of blood. JJ's already racing heart sped up another notch as she slowly followed the blood trail to its origin, a large pool around a wooden contraption.

That was when she heard the first menacing growl. JJ aimed as her light found the bloody muzzle of a large dog, then another one.

And another.

BANG! BANG!

BANG!

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"_There's another one," _said Garcia, "_Sending it to you now."_

The team and one of the lead cops crowded around the small laptop as they watched the unsub known as Raphael set three dogs on a weeping terrified woman for committing adultery.

"Rewind," said the cop.

"Why?"

"I know those dogs, I had a complaint a few months back. They belong to Tobias Henkel."

Emily went cold. That was where JJ was! She got out of her seat with the rest.

"Prentiss..." began Hotch.

"I'm going," interrupted Emily guessing correctly that he was about to suggest she stay behind.

After a long pause Hotch nodded. If it were Haley or Jack he couldn't stand on the sidelines either.

The team put their bullet proof vests on on the way to the vehicles so there would be no delay when they reached the Henkel house.

"She'll be okay, Princess," said Morgan as he drove like a madman. Hotch and Rossi right behind them plus some squad cars.

Emily glanced over. As soon as they had met she had discovered his love of nicknames and she had been Princess ever since.

"JJ's as tough as any of us," he continued.

The brunette was too worried about her girlfriend to consider whether Morgan suspected anything or not.

Emily had always taken Sam to church at Easter and Christmas, believing in a higher power could be comforting, right at that moment she had one prayer in her head.

_Please don't take her from me._

With Morgan's driving and Emily paying almost no attention to her surroundings she was surprised when he turned through an old rusty metal gate.

Hotch gave out orders as the climbed out of the cars. It was very quiet. Too quiet.

Emily swallowed as she shadowed Hotch to the barn. The place reeked.

Emily found a dead dog. Hotch found another.

"FBI FREEZE!"

Emily jumped as she spun round to find a dishevelled JJ pointing her gun at her!

"JJ it's me," said Emily, raising her left hand while she slowly slid her Glock back into its holster. "You're okay." The blond wasn't, the brunette could see one of her sleeves was ripped and bloody.

"Em?"

"It's me." Emily didn't care who was watching she pulled the dazed woman into a hug.

"Prentiss get her to a paramedic," ordered Hotch.

"Wait where's Spence?" asked JJ frantically pulling away.

"We're searching the premises now," said Hotch.

"I shouldn't have let him go."

"Let's get you seen to first." By the time she steered her girlfriend out of the barn there was an ambulance pulling into the driveway.

Emily stayed close while the EMT patched JJ up.

Hotch came over to check on them when their search hadn't found anybody.

The unsub and Spencer were gone.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam had spent the night at Kendra's house. Penelope had been asked to join the team because their unsub had a lot of computers and she needed to go through them as soon as possible.

Her mom had texted so she knew she was okay. As usual Sam got no details about the case but she could often guess how bad it was by her mothers messages. This one seemed really bad.

Sam tried texting JJ but got no answer. Her mom would tell her if anything happened to JJ.

Kendra had heard about the move and while she was glad for her friend she didn't want to lose some of her best friends.

"Cheer up," said Sam, grinning, "I'll still be coming here after school till mom or JJ picks me up."

That was true. Kendra smiled a little sheepishly for having forgotten that.

"Any idea where you're going?"

"None," replied Sam, shrugging. "They only decided like two days ago. They haven't had chance to look."

"What would you want?"

"Besides my own bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"A big room. A garden and a puppy."

Kendra chuckled, "You're easy to please."

"Yeah, I know."

"And you're okay with you guys officially living together?"

Sam frowned, "You know I am."

"I didn't mean it to sound negative, it's just there are a lot of idiots who will say things to you about your mom being gay." explained Kendra, quietly.

Sam remembered the two guys who she was sure had been hassling her friend. She had learned that they were both on the football team. The helmets and the padding type of football not the soccer kind.

In fact Sam was positive they were bullying a number of students. She didn't understand why no one was saying anything, even the girl sat next to her hadn't admitted it was happening. "I don't really who thinks what," said Sam, "I've never dreamed of a knight in shining armour coming along and sweeping my mom off her feet... but JJ just fits like she was always meant to be a part of our family. I can't explain it any different."

Kendra looked like she was going to say something then gave a tiny shake of her head and changed the subject.

"So what kind of puppy would you want?"

Sam had thought long and hard but was now torn between a puppy or a rescue dog that needed a home. As they started listing the pros and cons Sam decided she was determined to find out what was going on.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys :). Thanks for reading, reviewing, fav'ing and following. A few more follows and I hit 100 WOW. I am chuffed to bits. If there's any episodes you guys really want included, I'm open to suggestions. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After a thorough search of the farm the team had to accept the fact that the unsub had taken Spencer with him. Hotch immediately ordered that they go through the house with a fine tooth comb for any clues as to where Tobias had gone. He also told Garcia to come and check out all of the computers in the house.

Morgan found the body of Tobias's father in a cold cellar. That explained the two voices on the 911 one call. Tobias who had been raised by a very religious father had killed his father at his request when he'd become terminally ill. That act had shattered Tobias's psyche. The only way he could deal was to keep part of his father alive by becoming two different personalities.

It seemed that the elder Henkel was the one that had committed the murders. So they were profiling both Henkel's.

Emily hoped that it was Tobias who had their friend. She looked around for JJ, her girlfriend was blaming herself. The chair where the blond had been sitting was empty. Immediately worried she went to find her.

JJ was in the small upstairs bathroom, she splashed water on her face as she dried her hands she noticed they were still shaking. JJ studied herself in the mirror she couldn't imagine any of the others being affected like this. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something brown and furry. Thinking it was another cujo she whirled around as the door opened, reaching for her weapon.

Emily raised her hands for the second time that night. JJ took a deep breath and leaned back against the sink.

"How do you not let this get to you?" asked JJ, everything that happened to Spence was her fault.

"Come with me," said Emily, holding out her hand which the blond took. The Crime scene techs had come and gone so the tiny spare bedroom Emily led them to would be quiet. She gently sat JJ on the single bed, "This isn't your fault."

"It wouldn't have happened to you and Morgan."

"You don't know that," stated Emily gently.

"But..."

"No. No buts, as soon as you knew he was our unsub and he ran, you did what any of us would do."

JJ still didn't believe that, "How do I not feel like this?" she asked shakily.

"Jennifer," Emily cupped JJ's cheek and gently rubbed it with her thumb, "What I can do is not always good thing."

JJ still didn't look convinced.

"When Sam was born I was terrified I wouldn't be able to care for her." explained the brunette.

"Why? All new parents are nervous," said JJ remembering when her brother was expecting his first child.

"No I don't mean the feeding and changing... I mean I didn't know if I'd be able to show her I loved her."

"You're great with her," said JJ.

"Yeah, in part she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," admitted Emily, smiling at the memory of the tiny baby being placed in her arms for the first time.

"And the other?"

"I was determined to be everything my mother wasn't."

JJ was starting to have a real dislike for Ambassador Prentiss for what she had put the brunette through. As upset as she was she could see how hard that admission was.

"I think you turned out pretty great," she said, "Sam too."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be making you feel better," said Emily. She knew the only thing that would do that was Spencer's safe return. The entire team would work tirelessly until they found him.

"Ready to find him?"

JJ nodded, "Thanks."

"Any time."

Hotch didn't say anything when they returned to the room where Tobias had wall to wall computers. Garcia was due to arrive in the morning until then they had been reading a diary they had found. Hotch had found writing under the wallpaper in one of the bedrooms.

No one slept and when Penelope arrived and started hacking into Tobias's computers every one found their second wind. Garcia found that Tobias had a drug problem and Rossi and Morgan went to talk to his sponsor.

Emily and JJ alternatively helped with the geographical profile and Garcia. They found out that Tobias worked as tech support which gave him access to the victims computors.

"Oh no," gasped Garcia suddenly as all the screens in front of her changed to peoples homes. The web cams in or on their computers was streaming the video to them. "What's he looking for?"

"Sins," replied Emily. "He must watch them until he sees someone do something wrong."

"Like the lady and the dogs?" asked Garcia, sounding appalled. She had been unfaithful to her husband who was on a business trip.

Emily noticed JJ flinch, she reached over and rested her hand in the middle of her back.

"So we should be able to predict who he goes after next, yes?" asked Penelope.

"Yes, we have assume he's watching the feed as well ," replied Emily.

"Garcia find out where these people are," said Hotch, "We need addresses."

"Yes, sir."

They seemed to be getting somewhere until suddenly Spencer appeared in one screen tied to a chair.

"Oh dear Lord," muttered Garcia, clicking keys as fast as she could move her fingers, desperately trying to find their friends location.

Emily swallowed and glanced at JJ, the blonds eyes were full of tears.

Things didn't look good. Especially when Raphael loaded a single bullet in the barrel, spun it and started asking Reid questions, every time he didn't answer in a way the unsub liked he pulled the trigger.

CLICK.

Every time he did that the chances of Spencer being shot got greater.

Emily had gone back to reading the diary, there had to be something in there to help them. The most help came from Spencer himself, he gave them subtle hints that led them to check poaching near a cemetery.

As they started investigating this lead, Raphael hit Spencer so hard he knocked the whole chair over. Emily watched helplessly as the young genius had something like a seizure then stopped breathing.

The entire team was silent. Penelope buried her head in her hands. Emily hadn't known Spencer as long as the others but it hurt.

"Look!" yelled Morgan pointing at the screen, the unsub had run back in and was performing CPR a moment later Spence took a shuddering breath.

_Thank God. _The brunette heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Garcia was clicking away again, "These are all the cemetery's in the area and I've cross checked them for poaching, I have two I need more to narrow it down."

Suddenly something twigged in Emily's mind and she ran to get the diary and flipped quickly through it, "It's that one, he mentions it in here!"

"Let's move." Hotch hadn't needed to say anything they were all grabbing their vests and running to their vehicles.

It was dark when they arrived.

JJ already on edge had to calm her breathing down as she used her flash light to illuminate the grass in front of her.

The shed when they found it was empty, on an old heater were a pile of fish parts cooking. Apparently it was to keep evil spirits at bay.

JJ shuddered, they moved the search outside again. She knew they were running out of time.

A sound.

Off in the far corner by a large tree.

The unsub must have noticed the lights because he turned around. JJ saw Spence hit him with the shovel he was holding, the unsub staggered then turned back.

BANG!

JJ jumped as the unsub toppled over backwards. Spence was holding the pistol the unsub had been tormenting him with. She saw that he had been digging a grave.

"Are you okay?" asked Spencer as JJ hugged him.

"Am I okay?" she asked in disbelief.

"I heard shots."

"I will be," she replied honestly. "You?" She wasn't going to tell him about the dogs that would only worry him and that was the last thing he needed.

He gave her a small smile as Hotch moved back to let the local police and Crime scene techs take over. Spencer hung back for a moment then let JJ escort him to an ambulance.

Emily watched knowing her girlfriend needed to do this, she noticed Rossi glancing from her to the blond media liaison and back again.

The hospital was on the way to the airport, everyone had unanimously voted for going home as soon as possible.

On the Jet Emily sat next to JJ and held he hand under the table. Most of the others had crashed. Spencer was led on one of the longer seats. Garcia was using Morgan's shoulder as a pillow.

The brunette hadn't texted Sam as it was the middle of the night back home and she didn't want to wake the teenager. She couldn't believe the irony, last case she had been injured this time it had been JJ and Reid. She hoped the next one would be less dangerous or her daughter was going to start really worrying about them. JJ resting her head on her shoulder brought her out of her musings.

"Sleep," said Emily, "I'm right here." The blond muttered something as she settled more comfortably. _Thank you,_ she prayed quietly before closing her eyes.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam had laid awake for a while, her mom hadn't called or texted her since early that morning. Though she had warned her she might not be able to but the teenager had still expected a good night message. Sam could count the number of days her mom had not wished her sweet dreams on one hand also she hadn't heard a peep out of JJ. To stop herself from worrying she turned her mind to her own investigation, how was she to get Kendra to open up to her. She didn't think asking her flat out would work, maybe if she followed her? She wondered if Kendra herself had been on the receiving end of any anti gay comments and did it have anything to do with the two guys from the football team.

Maybe she needed bait. That was how you caught things, wasn't it?

Kendra was right, having a gay mother who lived with another woman, even if it wasn't together TOGETHER at the moment would certainly get someone's attention. Hopefully it would be the right people. She rolled onto her side and looked over at her sleeping friend in the other single bed. If someone was doing anything to hurt her in any way whatsoever she was going to get to the bottom of it.

TBC...

A/N Hi. Guys :). Thank you as always for taking the time to read this. And for the reviews, fav's and follows. I figured Sam is a chip off the old block and no one messes with a Prentiss. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When JJ had woken up she'd stared out of the window for the remainder of the flight. They were due to land just after midnight.

Emily drove JJ's SUV back to their apartment. She was going to have to get used to thinking of it as theirs, it would be easier at the new place because it would be new to all of them.

The roads were quiet and they made good time. As she drove she occasionally glanced over, she had a feeling JJ was holding everything in. Emily hoped she'd talk to her when they were alone. And they would be as Sam was at Kendra's.

She parked in JJ's spot and carried both their go bags. Sergio was happy to see them.

Out of habit JJ fed the feline then she retreated to her bedroom. Seeing Spencer nearly die, she shook her head trying to clear the image. She kicked off her shoes, flopped back on her bed and flung her arm over her face. No matter what anyone said she still felt like she should have been able to do something.

"Hey."

JJ moved her arm to see Emily holding two cups of coffee, she sat up as the brunette walked in and handed her one. She sipped the hot liquid slowly, it was made just the way she liked it. She saw Emily glance at the bed then at a nearby chair. JJ patted the bed next to her. Her girlfriends presence had helped her to feel better on the jet.

Emily obliged and sat down, the mattress felt like it was made from memory foam. _I need to stop thinking about her bed._

JJ was gripping her mug so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Hey it's okay," said Emily reaching over to pry the mug from her hands before she shattered it. JJ kept her head down, she swallowed in vain against the growing lump in her throat.

Emily was pretty sure that everything was hitting JJ all at once, "Come here," she whispered wrapping the blond in her arms. JJ buried her head in Emily's neck as the dam finally broke.

All Emily could do was gently rub her girlfriends back until she stopped. The trust JJ was showing her touched her deeply.

"You need to sleep."

"Stay?"

Emily froze.

"I don't want to be alone."

"Oh...okay." said Emily, nervously. She knew JJ was only asking her to sleep next to her but still... Sam was the only person she'd ever shared a bed with. Before JJ could sense her hesitation she stood up, "Get changed and I'll be back in a flash." As Emily went to get into her PJ's she thought about the woman in the other room. It didn't really matter whether she was ready or not, JJ needed her and she wasn't going to let her down. In fact she would move heaven and earth for the blond.

JJ was in shorts and an old varsity T-shirt when the brunette returned. Without saying anything Emily tucked JJ in then walked around the bed to carefully climb in the other side. Once in she didn't know what to do. JJ solved the problem by snuggling into her. Very gently Emily hugged JJ close.

"Okay?"

"Perfect."

The blond soon gave in to sleep and all Emily could do was watch her sleep. JJ was definitely the second most beautiful person she had ever seen. She hadn't known what to expect but the sense of belonging was unexpected. She could smell JJ's hair and feel her body heat. She felt a lot like she had when she'd first held Sam and known absolutely that keeping Sam was the right thing to do. With JJ it was the same but different. Also she was tempted to hold the younger woman in her arms forever. She was aware that hers and JJ's relationship was heading this way sooner or later, she just thought it would be after they slept together minus clothes.

Emily felt her cheeks flush at that. JJ was being patient with her. Every new experience was exciting and terrifying in equal measure. But she wouldn't be anywhere else for all the tea in China.

The brunette had never been in love and she was starting to wonder if this was what it felt like.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam let herself into the apartment before school to feed Sergio.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Sam jumped violently, "Jeez! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," said Emily grinning as she hugged Sam, she was still wearing her PJ's.

Sam went to grab a different jacket, today's forecast had predicted rain. She stopped suddenly.

The bed hadn't been slept in!

Sam heard her mom start the shower and sneaked to the other bedroom, outside the door she hesitated. What if JJ was naked? No, it was too soon for that, wasn't it? Quietly she pushed the door open a bit. The blond was still fast asleep and thankfully fully clothed, at least the part Sam could see.

The teenagers suspicions were correct both sides of JJ's bed had been slept in. She also spotted the white bandage on her lower left arm.

Sam gasped.

JJ stirred, "Em?"

"No," replied Sam, "Wrong Prentiss."

"Sam?" JJ sat up still a little groggy.

"What happened to your arm?" asked the younger Prentiss wondering if she should move closer.

JJ moved over and beckoned her in. Sam was hugged as she sat down.

"I was bitten by a dog." Which was technically true only one of the creatures had gotten that close.

"How? Why didn't mom stop it?"

"Your mom wasn't there," replied JJ. And she didn't believe Emily's Dr Doolittle act would have worked with Henkel's dogs any how. Sam hugged her again.

"What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed it," said Sam simply.

"Thanks," said JJ sounding a little choked up, "I'm really lucky to have you and your mom."

"Nah," retorted Sam cheerfully, "We're lucky to have you."

This time JJ hugged Sam.

"Is this a private party or can I crash?" asked an amused voice from the doorway. Not waiting for an answer Emily joined in the group hug.

Sam couldn't stay much longer or she'd be late, she left her mom making breakfast.

"Where have you been?" asked Kendra, tossing Sam her book bag.

"Mom and JJ are home." Sam new her mom would look after JJ so she turned her mind back to her investigation, it needed a name. Operation...what? What did she expect to find really. Well, if they were hassling Kendra it had to be because she was gay. That was how Operation Rainbow was born.

Kendra assumed that her friend's distraction was due to her mom being home.

Sam walked into school wondering how best to put her plan into action.

TBC...

A/N. Hi, guys. Thank you so much for reading. It's marvellous the way you are all reviewing, following and fav'ing this story. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

All morning Sam thought about the best way to set her plan in motion and as she was heading to the cafeteria for lunch she was thinking she would have to tell Kendra then she saw Trisha Anderson sat at their usual table, she was dressed in black from head to foot.

A slow smile spread across her face Trisha was very excitable and tended to repeat things loudly. Sam only felt a tiny little bit bad for using her friend to set the ball rolling. She noticed Kendra giving her a funny look.

"What?"

"Considering your mom and JJ are back you've been pretty quiet all morning. What gives?"

"Tell you while we eat."

They quickly got their food and joined Trisha who was eating peanut butter and banana sandwiches that she brought from home.

After a few mouthfuls of what Sam guessed was macaroni and cheese, "They slept in the same bed last night."

"Who?" asked Trisha.

"My mom and JJ"

"OH MY GOD! REALLY? THEY SLEPT TOGETHER! You'll could have two moms!"

"Trish!" Kendra waved her arms to get her friend to be quiet.

Sam noticed her glancing around at the surrounding tables obviously worried about who had overheard.

"Sorry," whispered Trisha, realising what she had done.

_So you know something too. _Sam was sure she had stumbled on something. Now all she had to do was wait for the rumour mill to do its job.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ had insisted on going in to the office and the only reason Emily agreed was knowing that the team wouldn't be sent out with two members down and she wasn't 100% herself either.

Penelope hugged them both when they came in. Spencer wasn't there but Hotch had threatened that Morgan would take him straight home and stay with him if he came in.

Emily kept one eye on JJ's office while she wrote up her report, she wished the blond had stayed home to rest. But she understood the need to keep busy.

She made herself a cup of coffee and went to find out if JJ wanted anything.

"Good," smiled JJ, "I need rescuing from all these files."

"It's not far off lunch," said Emily, "I'll come and get you and we can escape for a bit."

"I'd like that."

An hour later saw them sat outside a small café.

"I'm sorry about last night," said JJ, "For putting you on the spot like that." She'd had time to think and she wondered if she'd pushed Emily.

"I'm not." The brunette smiled, "The reasons why were awful but I don't regret a second of it." _In fact she was looking forward to next time._

"Really?"

Emily grinned unable to stop a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. "Yeah."

"Sooooo you wouldn't mind doing it again? Sometime." asked JJ relieved, considering everything that had happened she had had a very good night's sleep.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam didn't have to wait long for results. On her way to her last class she stopped off by her locker, she noticed a slip of paper stuck in the door.

Carefully she opened it and read the three words on it.

'Carpet muncher's kid.'

"What?" Sam had no idea what it meant. She didn't want to ask Kendra or her mom because then she'd have to explain what she was doing. She stuffed it in her pocket as she turned to go to class she looked around at the kids in the hall. Wouldn't whoever want to see her read it?

Sam chuckled to herself, whatever reaction they were expecting they hadn't gotten. She did see one of the guys on the football team but he was making out with one of the cheerleaders.

She got to the school gates before her friend so she used the few minutes to google the message.

Sam went red when she read the meaning. It was an awful term for a lesbian.

Maybe her plan was working a little too well.

"Sorry, I'm late I dropped my book bag and everything went everywhere," apologised Kendra, not quite meeting Sam's eyes.

"No worries," grinned Sam, wondering why her friend was suddenly being shifty. So far Kendra had been nothing but straight forward and honest.

"You coming to mine?" asked Kendra as they approached their apartment building.

"Thanks but no. My mom said they should be home early."

"Are you excited?"

"I am," replied Sam, honestly, "My mom said she was taking things slowly so I'm glad." She laughed, "So's Trish."

"Yeah," said Kendra slowly. Sam was absolutely sure she wanted to say something more but she didn't.

Emily and JJ did get home early and they brought pizza. While Sam did her homework and had a shower they snuggled on the couch. The blond had an appointment with her doctor in the morning to check her arm and have a new dressing put on it.

Sam was reading in bed when Emily came in that night, "Good book?"

"It is, I'm at a good bit, I promise I'll stop when I get to the next chapter."

Emily grinned at her daughter. She had been the same when she was a child.

The younger kept her word and turned out her bedside light and settled down. Emily on the other hand was restless wishing she had a certain blond in her arms.

The next day JJ got up at her normal time and was pleasantly surprised when Emily appeared soon after to send her off to work with a few passionate kisses.

Oh yes, JJ could really get used to those.

Sam was woken to her mom making breakfast again. "Did you get up with JJ?"

"Not long after. I wanted to see her off."

"Is that what you're calling it?" teased Sam.

"What?"

"Mom and JJ sitting in a tree. G," sang Sam softly.

Emily had to laugh. "It's a good thing I love you."

Sam grinned back. Her mom was happy and that was all that mattered.

As soon as she got to school Sam went on high alert. She was also a tad nervous about what she might find in her locker. She wasn't disappointed but with Kendra stood next to her getting her own books she stuffed it into her pocket. There were too many students milling around for her to even begin to see if any of them had been hanging around the day before. How on earth did her mother do it? She was able to walk into a room for two minutes and then describe it almost perfectly. _Though depending on what the note says I might need some reinforcements._

With that thought she found her books and followed Kendra to their first class.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. Thanks for reading :) . Also I love your reviews, fav's and follows. Hope you like it. Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex :)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sam wanted to be alone when she read the note that was still in her pocket. Which was going to be almost impossible during or between classes.

At first she had thought that somebody had a problem with gay kids but Trisha wasn't gay or at least she didn't think she was. And if she wasn't then some one was picking on the minority kids. Trish dressed in black but she wasn't exactly a Goth, Sam's first impression had been odd but nice.

_But that can't be right. Why is no one saying anything? _She knew thinking in circles wasn't going to help. She sighed not really paying attention which the teacher noticed and asked her to stay behind. Luckily she wasn't in much trouble, it meant that Kendra would already be in the cafeteria.

The hall was almost deserted but as she'd never been late for lunch she had no idea if it was normal or not.

She took advantage of it and pulled out the note. 'You live with dykes and you hang out with a dyke so you must be one.'

Since the getting the initial note Sam had learned a lot of no so nice names for lesbians so she knew what this one meant. Sam was angry. No one had the right to call her mom, JJ and Kendra names like that.

She felt rather than heard someone behind her.

"So you did get it." Then she was slammed face first into her locker.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The local PD had uncovered a body with injuries almost identical to an old case of Rossi's so he, Emily and Morgan had gone to check it out.

JJ was sat at her desk when Penelope re routed a call to her.

"Garcia?"

"It's from Sam's school."

"What! Is she okay?" asked JJ standing up, still holding the phone.

"I don't know. I'll put you through."

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Prentiss."

"No I'm her partner, Jennifer Jareau."

"I really need to talk to Samantha's mother."

"I'm her legal guardian." _Or I will be._

Whoever she was talking to didn't question that. "She's being suspended for fighting. Is it possible for you to come and get her."

JJ was stunned Sam wouldn't just get into a fight, she had to have been provoked.

"Is she hurt?"

"No." The reply was short and sharp. Something was off.

"And who she was fighting? "

"She broke Trevor's nose and another boy's hand." The man's voice was grating on JJ's nerves.

"I'm on my way." She grabbed her bag as she put the phone down and went to Hotch.

"Sam's school called I need to go get her," she explained quickly.

"Is she ill?"

"No she's been fighting. I don't know any details."

"Go."

"Thanks."

JJ barely stayed under the speed limit and she was strongly tempted to put her sirens on to get their faster. _I'll be there soon kiddo._

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was sat dejectedly on a chair outside the Principals office. Her hands were still trembling she had never been in a fight in her life.

On the upside her plan had worked. Now however she had no idea what to do.

She lifted one of her fingers to her nose, it had stopped bleeding a while ago. She could not believe she was being blamed for this. _How can anyone believe I started a fight with a six foot guy? And his stupid friend! Well, now I know why no one ever says anything. _

"Sam!"

"JJ!"

As soon as Sam stood up she was enveloped in a tight hug, then JJ held her at arms length.

"Are you alright?"

Sam nodded. "Where's mom?"

"Helping the local police. I left her a message. What happened?"

Sam looked at the receptionist and shook her head she couldn't talk here. Keeping it to herself was no longer option and quite frankly a bad idea.

The Principals door opened and a chubby balding man wearing a cheap grey suit walked out, "Miss Jareau?"

"Agent Jareau." corrected JJ, "FBI."

Principal Dennis Fisher swallowed, he hadn't considered that the girl's mother's girlfriend was also in the FBI. He ushered them into his office.

"Sam what happened?" asked JJ.

"I'll tell you..."

"No." said JJ, turning a very steely gaze in his direction. "Sam first then you."

The man gulped and stayed silent.

How to start? Sam pulled out the two notes and handed them to JJ. The blond clenched her jaw.

"Someone heard me tell one of my friends about you and mom. I guess they didn't like it." replied Sam with a shrug. " I didn't even know what the first one meant. So I didn't react and I didn't read other till just before this." Sam waved her hand around at the office and Principal.

JJ knew Sam wasn't telling them everything but hoped she'd find out when they got home.

"Someone came up behind me and shoved me into my locker hard, he had his hand on the back of my neck to keep there, maybe so I wouldn't actually see who it was."

"How did you break his nose?" asked Fisher. JJ realised that whatever story had had been told did not match the one Sam was telling.

"I used my elbow, I just swung it back and it hit him right in the nose." Sam swallowed before continuing, "The other guy swung at me and I ducked he broke his sodding hand on my locker. Go look at the dent if you want proof."

"Then?" prompted JJ, gently rubbing the teenagers back.

"The football coach came then and he told them to get to the nurses room and ordered me to come here."

"Are the two boys being being suspended?" asked JJ.

"Well, it's her word against theirs..."

"What?!" snapped JJ. She stood up, this was ridiculous. "How long till Sam can come back?"

"A..a week."

"Come on we're leaving."

Sam picked up her book bag and trailed after a very pissed off FBI agent.

JJ didn't speak until they were in the car. "We'll sort this out. Do you know why only you are being punished?"

"I don't."

"But?"

"Kendra might," replied Sam, she didn't elaborate because she had no facts, all she had were hunches and gut feelings.

"Okay, you talk to her when she gets home. Maybe you can also ask her to pick up your homework assignments." suggested JJ, pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"I will, she'll wonder where I am." By now she may have heard through the grapevine.

"JJ I'm sorry for dragging you away from work."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," returned JJ smiling at the teenager.

"Maybe if I'd done something different...?"

"Sam, you were defending yourself. "

"Hmmmmm." Sam was wondering if she shouldn't have given that note to her mom and JJ and told them what she was thinking. "You haven't asked for details."

"I thought it would be easier if you only have to do it once," replied JJ, "After dinner."

"You too?"

"If you want me there?"

"I do."

"Then I will be."

It was a little strange being home with JJ in the middle of the day but nice. JJ made them popcorn and they carried on watching the Twilight movies while they waited for Kendra to get home then hopefully Sam would have an idea as to what was behind it all.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. Thanks for reading, reviewing, fav'ing and following. Hope you all enjoyed it. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kendra had spent the afternoon worried sick about Sam, at the end of lunch a group of kids had come in talking about a fight. The minute one of them had said ' The English chick' she had known Sam was involved. She was already regretting not warning her friend properly now she was kicking herself.

"Come on, " said Trisha, "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's its mine."

"But they were said someone had gone to the nurses office. What if she's hurt?" Kendra sounded as desperate as she felt.

"Okay, let's take a stroll past the nurses office," suggested Trisha who knew how deep the other girl's feeling for their new friend were.

That's what they did and when they found out that it was Trevor and Adam in there and not Sam they both heaved giant sighs of relief.

"What did she do?" whispered Trish as they made a hasty retreat before anyone saw them.

"I don't know," replied Kendra, "Emily's pretty bad ass, she must've taught Sam how to look after herself."

"So quit worrying." said Trish with a reassuring smile, she saw her art teacher. "Miss Ryan. Do you know where Sam Prentiss is?"

"Mr Fisher's office." The art teacher was in a hurry so she didn't stop.

"See she has to be fine or she wouldn't have been sent there first."

Kendra leaned weakly against the nearest locker.

"You need to tell her," said Trisha, her friend had it bad.

"But I don't know if she's..."

"Maybe she isn't," agreed Trish, "She's going to realise sooner or later. I did and Sam is so much better at reading people than me. "

That was true.

"You were worried I wouldn't want to be friends when you told me you were gay. No matter what Sam is still going to be your friend."

"You think I should just tell her?" asked Kendra chewing her lower lip. _Okay I will just maybe not today._

The bell forced them to separate. The rest of the day passed in a blur.

Kendra ran most of the way home and went straight to JJ's apartment, she knocked on the door.

Sam herself answered the door. Kendra couldn't help herself she grabbed Sam in a bear hug.

"Are you okay? Really okay?"

"Yeah," laughed Sam, "I'm fine...I got suspended though."

"WHAT!" Everything that Sam didn't know came crashing back down. Kendra swallowed, "I should've told you..." She stopped when she saw JJ walk out of the kitchen.

Sam lead the dark skinned girl to her bedroom. She closed the door, "I know something is going on." Kendra had sat down on the bed and was staring at the floor.

"I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning."

"I'm not sure where that is," admitted Kendra slowly, "There's always going to be people who don't gay people or black people, so I'm used to the looks and snarky comments..."

Sam resisted the urge to prompt her friend, this obviously wasn't easy.

"...it got worse when Coach Hoover came and took over the football team. The team was average before him now it's a contender for the one of the best in the state. He has this take no shit from anybody attitude. A couple of the guys on the team adopted it but they were winning. All the athletes have to keep up good grades, but some of those guys are all brawn and no brains. Anyway some of them talked their friends into doing their homework for them or..."

"Or what?"

"Or kids were encouraged to do it for school spirit. All I know is Trish did Adam's once then when she refused things started to go missing. When her own homework vanished for the forth time in one week and she ended up in detention she gave in."

"Wait, she does Adam's homework for him?"

Kendra nodded.

"And what about you?" asked Sam. Kendra sighed.

"One of the guys on the team asked me out. It was when I was first coming out...he didn't take the rejection well and he spray painted the word 'Dyke' across my locker," she snorted, "He didn't even spell it right. Him and some of his friends have had it in for me and my friends ever since."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Coach Hoover made him clean it and it never went any further. It doesn't seem to matter what the guys on the team do they get away with it. If any of them got suspended they wouldn't be allowed to play plus there's an extra three game ban on top. And the Coach can't have that especially when the trouble makers are some of his best players."

"So that's why I'm the one who got suspended."

"Yeah and with both of them spouting the same story..." Kendra shrugged helplessly.

"They're going to get away with it," finished Sam, her friend had confirmed some of her hunches. Then she suddenly grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"JJ."

"What about JJ?"

"She was so pissed. I can't imagine how mad my mom is going to be." Sam chuckled. To be a fly on the wall.

"You think they can do something?"

"I'm sure they can," returned Sam, confidently.

"I am sorry that this happened to you because of me," said Kendra.

"I have a confession," said Sam sheepishly as she explained her plan.

The dark girl was speechless. The whole idea was crazy. Though she did realise that Sam had done it because she thought that she and Trish were in trouble. _She did all this for us not caring about what could happen._

"I need to apologise to Trish too."

"You're certifiable," said Kendra grinning, "Damn girl, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Sam grinned, "My mom would agree with you," she said not noticing the blush.

Kendra looked at her watch, "I need to get home I didn't tell Grandma I was coming here." She stood up needing time to think and space in case she put her foot in it again.

"Thanks for explaining all this. I can tell my mom and JJ now that it makes more sense." said Sam walking her friend to the door.

Kendra left quickly leaving Sam a little confused, before she closed the door the elevator at the end of the corridor opened and her mother stepped off.

Emily hugged her daughter, she had been frantic when she got JJ's message which had very little info other than she was going to get her from school.

"Samantha Bernadette Prentiss what is going on?"

"It's kinda a long story." JJ made Emily a cup of coffee and moved the discussion to the couch as Sam started talking about suspecting that students were being bullied. When Emily read the notes she looked like she wanted to shoot something.

"This ends now," said Emily, angrily.

"I have an idea," said JJ picking up her cell phone and speed dialling Penelope.

"_You have reached the office of the Oracle. How may I share my wisdom?"_

"Penelope," said JJ, "Can you hack into Sam's schools student records."

"_Is the sky blue? "_

"I want you to look at the academic records of the football team."

Emily and Sam looked at each other with matching grins. JJ was a genius!

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Hope you enjoy :) . Thanks as always for reading, reviewing, fav'ing and following. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"What made you think of that?" asked Sam, curiously.

"Back when I was in high school," replied JJ, sitting back down on the sofa. "There was a girl on my soccer team. We had to maintain a B average or we were off the team."

"Just like that?" interrupted Sam.

"Yeah, they were very strict about our education. One of our teachers left and the guy who replaced her thought the best way to find out where we were up to and how much we understood was to give us a test. He asked the questions in really round about ways. She failed. Which made him look at her other test scores. And ours. Anyway long story short her older brother was helping her with her home work and assignments."

"Why did she do it?" asked Emily.

"She didn't want to disappoint her parents. Her mother was a real soccer mom."

"And you think Penelope will be able to find out if some of the players have smart spikes now and then?" said Sam thoughtfully, "But how does that help Kendra and Trish now?"

"Right at this moment it doesn't," admitted JJ, "We can give what we find to the school board."

"What if they ignore it coz they want the football team to win too?"

"Depending on what we find we also have the option to give it to the police."

The teenager nodded and glanced at the wall clock, school was almost finished, "Can I call Trish?"

Emily nodded and her daughter vanished into her bedroom with the cordless phone. "What did the Principal say?" She wanted her girlfriend's perspective.

"Not much except for pointing out that it was Sam's word against theirs."

Emily growled under her breath, "Do you think he knows?"

"I'm not sure," admitted JJ, Fisher had struck her as a pencil pusher. "What?" she asked when she noticed the brunette staring into her coffee.

"I'm worried about the escalation," she said, " From what Sam said it sounds like its been intimidation and nasty tricks. She didn't say anything about anyone getting violent, but what happened to her..." She trailed off clenching her fists.

JJ wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her against her. "So if this was an unsub what would you think?" She smiled as she felt the older woman beginning to relax.

"Well okay," said Emily switching to profiler mode. "The Coach may be keeping the boys out of trouble but that doesn't necessarily mean he knows everything they're doing."

"Or he could and not care," said JJ starting to gently massage the tense shoulders in front of her.

"True. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." JJ handed over the requested item, "Where's yours?"

"On the table by the door with the car keys... I don't want to move."

JJ chuckled. I she were getting a massage from Emily she wouldn't want to move either.

Emily dialled Shirley's number, it was answered on the forth ring by Kendra.

"Hi."

"Kendra just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Is Sam okay?" The girl on the other end of the line sounded worried, very worried.

_She really cares about Sam... OH!_

"She...she's fine, she's talking to Trish. Can I ask who asked you out?"

"Trevor Scott."

"Is he the same boy that was involved today?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Emily ended the call and handed the phone back to its owner. "I think Kendra likes Sam."

"Yeah, I know."

"You did?!"

"You didn't?"

Emily shook her head, "I really didn't."

JJ laughed, "And I thought you were a profiler? Who are you and what have you done with my Emily?"

"Your Emily, huh?"

JJ flushed but nodded as Emily turned to look at her, she met the brunette's intense gaze. She closed her eyes as Emily gently cupped her cheek with her hand.

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I, but right now we need the profiler."

Emily smiled and settled back against the blond as JJ resumed her massage. Her brain turning back to the problem at hand, "Trevor asks her out, she says no, my bet is he didn't accept that and then she told him she was gay. But why make such a big deal of it or is it her rejecting him that's the real issue? Is it to save face? But why continue to harass her?"

JJ listened fascinated as she listened to Emily thinking out loud, "He must've wanted her, he can't have her but fixates on her. Then along comes Sam who Kendra likes. I didn't see it, but you did so maybe so did he. So he sees Sam as what? A threat, a rival?" For a moment Emily fell silent.

"That sounds more like stalking," commented JJ.

"It does, doesn't it," agreed Emily slowly, "I wonder what he was going to do? Show her he was bigger and stronger than she is?"

"Warn her away from Kendra maybe?" suggested JJ.

"He can't have her but neither can anyone else." They had a week to find out what was happening. While Sam was suspended she was safe.

"Only my daughter could stumble into something like this," she said shaking her head.

Well, **YOU** are her mother," agreed JJ smirking. Emily pounced taking the blond completely by surprise and pinned her to the couch.

"Are you ticklish?"

"You wouldn't!" But the slow smile forming on her girlfriend's face told her otherwise.

Within minutes Emily discovered that JJ was even more ticklish than her daughter.

"STOP PLEASE!"

"AGHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What on earth is going on?" asked Trisha.

"My mom's tickle monster has been let loose," laughed Sam, "And JJ seems to be on the receiving end.." Trisha had accepted her apology so she was in good spirits. She noticed it had gone quiet in the lounge and decided it would probably be good to stay in her room for a while.

JJ had managed to flip them over effectively stopping the tickle attack. She was still breathing heavily from laughing, but her breath hitched when she realised she was straddling the brunette.

Emily reached up and threaded her fingers into JJ's golden locks and pulled her down for a searing kiss. During the tickling JJ's shirt had come out of her jeans and she gasped when she felt the brunette's fingers on her bare skin of her back.

"You keep doing that and I won't be responsible for my actions," teased JJ, she seriously needed to slow things down or she was going to ravish the older woman on the spot.

Emily grinned impishly, she had felt JJ's heart rate spike when she touched her. Not to mention her own pulse had sky rocketed. She kissed her gently them sat up, she couldn't resist very slowly tucking the blond's shirt back in for her. Her grin growing wider as JJ stopped breathing altogether.

"You know pay back's a bitch right?" said JJ when she could inhale again.

"Looking forward to it, Agent Jareau."

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys, I did this in my lunch hour again. Thank you for reading, fav'ing and following :) . And thank you so much for the great reviews, did I mention I love reviews ;) . Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Emily left her daughter in bed the next morning, there was no reason for her to get up. The older brunette was starting to wake not long after JJ got up, which she didn't mind at all, neither did the blond if the smile on her face as she left, was anything to go by.

As she was solo for breakfast she had buttered toast. JJ's doc's appointment was at eleven, she'd offered to swing by and check on Sam on her way back. Sam was being trusted to stay on her own until Kendra finished school. The only rule she had was to keep the door locked.

Penelope as Sam's honorary aunt had taken it upon herself to investigate Coach Hoover as well. She didn't like what she was finding. JJ had called her later to explain properly and to tell her what Sam's friend had said.

The Coach had been teaching, though she used that term very loosely for nearly 15 years and had been at 7 different schools. The first two were short term temporary positions, she didn't find anything out of the ordinary, but the others.

The first oddity she found was he moved schools every two years like clockwork. She had to admit that he did drastically improve the football teams of the schools he had worked at. That may have been part of the reason he moved so much, he was almost certainly guaranteed a job somewhere. Football in some small towns was like a religion.

The second that was more worrying was that the schools he left had a decidedly higher level of disciplinary issues. So she started pulling up those students as well . Ninety percent of the troublemakers had been on the football team.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily knocked on Hotch's door, Penelope had said Hotch wouldn't mind if it was on their own time, but the brunette not knowing the unit chief that well yet wanted to ask to make sure.

She explained the situation.

"Keep me in the loop." He agreed that the little evidence they already had was enough to know something was going on at Sam's school.

"If we get a case that has to take precedence," he said as he phone rang.

Emily nodded her thanks, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had been prepared to work at home, JJ and Garcia had said the same. She was glad she didn't have to. She said a swift prayer for no cases for the rest of the week.

The brunette missed JJ while she ate her lunch, she was used to eating it with the blond. In fact she felt like she was missing some vital part of herself when they were apart.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The doctor was pleased with how JJ's arm was healing, a clean dressing had been put on which was due to be removed in three days.

She picked up two sandwiches from a nearby deli then went to check on the younger Prentiss.

Sam was channel surfing.

"Can't decide what to watch?" asked JJ passing her the chicken mayo salad sandwich.

"No," admitted Sam, "There's so much choice."

"What about another Twilight movie?"

"It's not the same watching it by myself." Sam took a huge bite of her lunch, "Thanks, this is good," she said as best she could with a mouth full of food.

"You're welcome."

"How was it at the quacks?"

"Good, it comes off in three days." replied JJ sitting down and staring on her own sandwich. "So we thought to start house hunting this weekend. Sound good?"

When she didn't get an answer right away she looked at the teenager who was wearing a thoughtful expression on her face. "What?"

"Are you guys going to share a room?"

JJ should have expected Sam to be straight to the point, it made her wonder what the two Prentiss's had been talking about. "Eventually."

Sam looked a little confused, "Eventually? Why not right away? I mean you're both consenting adults."

JJ put her half of sandwich down on the coffee table and turned to the teenager, "There's a huge difference between having sex and making love to someone you...care about," she said slowly, "With your mom it never be just sex. It's a big step especially for Emily. Obviously she's had sex you are living proof of that, but she doesn't remember it so essentially it will be her first time. I want her to be absolutely sure she's ready."

Sam mulled this over for a while, she was still confused.

JJ could see it, "What. You can tell me anything."

"You did sleep in your bed together the other night, didn't you?"

"We did." JJ wondered how the girl had figured it out or had Em told her?

"I played detective," said Sam, grinning answering the question in JJ's blue eyes.

The blond grinned back, "And?" she prompted.

"Why not last night?"

This was tricky. _I know Em treats her like an adult but how much do I tell her? Do I tell her I don't think I could trust myself to be physically that close without giving into temptation and kissing her senseless, among other things. Or..._

"It was a hard case and I was upset," admitted JJ choosing the safest option. "And I asked her to stay."

"Okay... but that still doesn't tell me why you didn't do it again." Sam flushed at her choice of words, hopefully JJ would know what she meant without her trying to explain it better and making an even bigger mess of it.

Luckily JJ got her point and when Sam blushed she reminded her of Emily, she decided to lighten things a bit, "You want your own room, is that it?" she teased.

"What!" spluttered Sam, "No...well, yes, but..." She stopped when she saw JJ chuckling, "What exactly is the penalty for killing an FBI agent?"

JJ grinned mischievously.

"Or better yet I'll sic my mom on you" laughed Sam not missing how the blond coloured up at the reminder of the previous afternoon.

"Seriously," said JJ, "I care about your mom and I want her to feel completely comfortable with me. And I want you to feel the same."

Since she'd been watching the two of them she had noticed things, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" asked JJ suddenly getting nervous.

" When you two are together you're holding hands or each other. You guys are never in the same room without touching each other. That's how relaxed my mom is with you. And so am I." To prove her point she reached over and gave JJ a great big hug.

"Does that mean mean I have your blessing?" asked JJ gruffly, swallowing the lump that was threatening to form in her throat.

Sam grinned fully aware she'd almost reduced the blond to tears. "You need to eat your lunch or they'll be sending out a search party."

JJ glanced at the clock. It was later than she had thought it was. "I'm eating." She matched actions to words, a minute later she washed her hands, gabbed her keys and left.

Sam smiled to herself, her work was done.

She hoped.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Thank you so much for reading reviewing, fav'ing and following. I really am chuffed to bits :). I'm sure all you Criminal Minds fans have noticed I'm playing with the time line. I hope you enjoy what I'm doing with it. Stay tuned T-Rex :)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Emily couldn't stop herself from glancing at the door every few minutes after she got back from lunch knowing her girlfriend would be walking through it any minute. When JJ wasn't back after an hour and a half Emily started imagining all kinds of complications that could have happened to the blond's arm.

Just when she was going to call the door opened and a perfectly healthy looking JJ hurried in, she waved at the brunette as she disappeared into her office. Emily exhaled in relief and turned her mind back to her stack of files. So far none of the unsubs in them needed the team to go and catch them. She hoped it stayed like that.

Garcia had sent her everything she had found on Coach Hoover and the students who had caused trouble after he left. The file was growing almost by the second. The man himself didn't even have a parking ticket, his ex students though had racked up quite a collection from the normal loud booze filled parties to joyriding. One common thread between the boys was a problem with authority figures especially woman.

What the hell was this man teaching them?

During her next coffee break she texted her offspring to see what she was up to.

'_Teaching Sergio to sit lol xxx'_

Emily read it twice then burst out laughing. Morgan who was pouring himself a cup of his own raised a curious eyebrow. The brunette was still getting used to the fact that you could read Morgan's moods from his eyebrows alone. She showed him the text.

He chuckled, "The little Princess must be bored."

"Luckily Kendra will be home soon," said Emily, wondering how long it would take her daughter to realise her friend had a crush on her. And when she did what then? Sam had never shown any interest in boys when all the other girls around her had been going boy crazy. Sam still hadn't shown any interest in the opposite sex or the same one for that matter. Sleepovers could be interesting if Sam returned Kendra's feelings when the team got called away. She decided to cross that bridge if and when she came to it.

As JJ had left to go to her doctors appointment she was planning to stay later to make up the time. The brunette had rented a car to get her to and from the office, originally she was going to buy one but with JJ's SUV they didn't need two large vehicles. When she joined the BAU she would never have imagined anything more than a small two bedroomed apartment for her and Sam with one vehicle. Now it was going to be two or three bedrooms, maybe a house and two cars. If anyone had told her how things were going to work out she would not have believed them, though she wouldn't have believed anyone telling her that she was gay either.

Emily went to see Garcia. Penelope was still clicking away on her keyboard. She leaned against the wall while the bubbly tech genius finished what she was doing.

Garcia logged off then swivelled her chair around.

"What do you think?" asked Emily waving Coach Hoovers file so she knew what she was referring to. Penelope wasn't a profiler but like JJ she brought a unique perspective.

"Hoover is a male chauvinist pig!" replied Penelope, "But his record's as clean as a whistle... some thing's bugging me, I just can't put my finger on it."

Emily nodded, the man might be a great coach, but some his students weren't even learning the basics of good sportsmanship.

"Why did you call him that?" She couldn't recall reading anything like that.

At one of his schools there was a girl who wanted to try out for Quarterback. I read the rules, there are none that say a girl can't if they're able. "

"What happened?"

"she was good but then quit for no reason a few weeks later. I couldn't find out why."

Something about the way Garcia was playing with her fluffy purple pen made her think she was holding back. "Pen?"

"Rumours are the girl was gay."

"So is it him?" mused Emily, "Or the players not liking the fact that a girl could kick their asses."

"I'm still digging," said Penelope, "Brooke Summers, the girl, dropped off the map after college, I'm trying to find her."

"Thanks." Her friend was really going above and beyond. She was the only other person besides Hotch who knew about them.

"Why don't you get JJ and go home? She comes in early enough to catch up...Though she has been a bit later these last few days." said Penelope, grinning as Emily blushed. "How goes things?"

"Good," replied Emily with a smile that lit up her eyes. "We're going house hunting this weekend."

"Sooooooo," said Garcia deliberately drawing out the word, "Are you going for two bedrooms or three?"

The brunette opened her mouth to reply then closed it again that was something that she needed to talk to JJ about.

"Sam wants to know the exact same thing."

Both Emily and Penelope jumped at JJ's unexpected arrival.

"She does?" asked Emily stunned, not sure if it was the question itself or the fact that her daughter had talked to JJ first. She wanted them to get on but this wasn't something she hadn't considered and would take some getting used to.

JJ was studying her girlfriend, if Penelope hadn't already voiced the question she might have phrased it more delicately. It was also something she wanted to know the answer to.

Garcia looked from one to the other, smiled and shooed them out, telling them to go home.

On the way to the car park JJ told Emily about her conversation with Sam. The brunette realised it was simply a case of which of them her daughter had spoken to first, it wasn't Sam choosing JJ over her.

As Emily drove home she asked herself that question and the only answer she could come up with was... she was afraid. Of taking that step into something completely unknown and beyond her control. All her life she had needed to feel like she was in charge of her life probably because of her mother. She couldn't change how she felt around JJ any more than she could make the sun shine on a rainy day. Slowly but surely JJ was getting past every barrier she possessed. They were going to move in together officially, for goodness sake. She already knew she craved the blond's company, her physical closeness, her gentle heart. Emily wanted everything that JJ would give her.

_I only have two choices. Either let Jennifer all the way in... or I walk away and there's no way in hell I'm doing that! _

Emily parked her car next to JJ's, the blond locked her car.

"So what do you feel like doing?" asked JJ with a smile.

"This," said Emily taking a deep breath she pulled the younger woman into her arms and in the middle of the parking garage kissed her.

"Wow!" gasped JJ when the brunette released her. Emily grinned not explaining herself. JJ had no idea what had gotten into her girlfriend but she wasn't complaining.

Emily paused outside their door, "I guess Sam wants an answer," she said quietly.

"I think she does," agreed JJ. _And so do I._

"I don't know if I'm ready for sex yet. It'll happen when it happens," said Emily softly, suddenly looking shy, "But until then I was wondering if you'd like some company?

A huge smile spread across JJ's face, "I'd really like that." Then she chuckled as she unlocked the door.

"What?"

"I guess Sam is getting her own room."

"I'm what?!" Sam bounced up on the sofa where she'd been lying down.

JJ grinned at Emily and left her to explain the new sleeping arrangements.

"**YEEEEEESSSSSSS!"**

**TBC...**

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks very much for reading, fav'ing, following and reviewing. The reviews are fantastic. It's half past midnight but I was determined to get this finished and posted today or rather tomorrow. Whatever? Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Later the were sat down making a list of the things they wanted their new home to include. Both JJ and Sam wanted a garden even if it wasn't very big. The younger Prentiss wanted a pool table to which JJ added a dartboard. Sam also wanted to decorate her own room.

"What about a bowling alley or a swimming pool?" teased Emily, grinning. All three were aware anything with a pool was out of their price range. But a Games room was certainly a possibility.

"I get to keep the double bed?" asked Sam, grinning. "It's comfy."

"JJ's bed is better," returned Emily without thinking then blushed. Sam laughed, she was seeing a whole new side to her mother.

"Hey," said JJ poking the brunette in the side, "You mean _OUR _bed."

"Yeah, I meant that," said Emily, smiling sheepishly, sending a mock glare at her daughter who was still chuckling.

It did bring up the topics of bedrooms though. "Do we want an extra bedroom?" asked JJ, more seriously. She noticed her girlfriend glance at her daughter then she nodded.

"It can be a guest bedroom or an office."

"Okay," JJ would find out later what that look meant. The next thing was to make space in her room for Emily's clothes while the brunette moved hers. Sam sat on her bed watching her mom folding her things into a neat pile.

"Making sure I don't forget anything?" asked Emily with a grin.

Sam grinned back, "I'm really not turfing you out, you know."

"I know." said Emily, ruffling her daughters hair.

"So what I told JJ didn't make you do this?" Sam knew the blond would have told her mom what she had said.

"It made me think," admitted Emily, quietly.

"About?"

"How much I care about JJ."

"You didn't know that already?" asked Sam, confused.

"Yes I did. It's complicated." When Emily had told her daughter about her grandmother she had kept to the bare facts. She thought about how to explain it.

"Does it have anything to do with being sent away to school?" asked Sam, she loved boarding school stories in books, but the characters in those books had loving families something her mom did not.

Slowly Emily nodded, "I had to do everything she wanted, so I learned how to control my emotions, reactions. That's the main reason I raised you the way I did. I didn't want you to experience that. And while I learned how to express what I felt it wasn't easy. You were too young to remember me struggling with this." Emily sighed. "With you I could just be myself."

"But I think you are with JJ"

Emily nodded in agreement, "Mostly I am. I've never met anyone like JJ. It's a little scary letting someone new in." _Okay maybe ALOT scary but Sam doesn't need to know that._

"So you were holding back?"

"Yes I was."

"And now?"

"No." Emily smiled at her daughter. "Not any more."

"Good." Sam liked her new family. Emily wrapped her daughter in a bear hug.

"I love you more than anyone else in the entire universe, that will never change."

"I think you're allowed to love JJ that much too," countered Sam, hugging her mom back.

"Thank you." It was spoken so softly that the younger Prentiss wasn't positive she heard it at all.

JJ had been meaning to sort through her clothes for a while and this was just the kick in the butt she needed. Half an hour after starting she had four boxes to go to the Salvation Army and more importantly Emily now had half of her closet space. The brunette herself walked in a moment later carrying an armful of clothes, Sam followed carrying another pile.

JJ laughed.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Making sure your mom doesn't forget something or moving her out as fast as possible?"

Sam knew the blond was teasing her. "Both." She grinned cheekily, "So do we need ground rules for you two?"

The two woman looked at each other, "I hold her, you tickle her?" suggested JJ.

Sam's eyes widened in horror then she fled leaving the adults to collapse on the bed laughing.

When the teen emerged from her room she found her mom and JJ sat at the dining table with files and pages full of notes spread all over it.

"Homework?"

"Yep," replied Emily looking up, "Have you done yours?"

"Yes Kendra brought it. I did it while you were putting your stuff in JJ's room... I mean your room." Sam got herself a glass of milk from the refrigerator, "Can I move the furniture around?" She directed the question to JJ as she technically owned it.

"It's yours now," returned JJ, "Do you need help moving it?"

"Thanks, I'll yell if I do. Night." She hugged her mom and then JJ before retreating back to her room.

Emily sighed as she went back to the files on the Coach. "He's smart, I'll give him that."

"When Garcia finds Brooke we might get some answers." said JJ,shuffling her own pile of papers. "I wonder where the attitude towards woman comes from?"

"Could be his own father, an uncle or a girlfriend," replied Emily, it could have been learned from the example of someone else or he could have discovered it on his own during his own encounters with the opposite sex. They still had no evidence that lead them to believe the man was anti-gay personally. "We have to be missing something." she groaned in frustration.

"We'll find it," said JJ soothingly, moving to stand behind her girlfriend to rub her shoulders. "Penelope will find Brooke even if she's in outer Mongolia."

Emily chuckled at that, the bubbly tech expert was a miracle worker.

"Come on it's late, we're both tired and we might miss something. It'll be fresh in the morning. Maybe we could find a reason for Morgan to go and talk to him, we'll know if he's racist at least."

"That's not a bad idea," admitted Emily, "If I talked to him and even suspected that he knew Sam was going to be hurt..."

"Come on, bed." ordered JJ.

"Yes ma'am," replied Emily softly.

This time the brunette wasn't so nervous as she slid in next to the blond. JJ immediately snuggled into her arms. "Good night Jennifer."

"Ditto," returned JJ sleepily.

"Sweet dreams."

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Thank you so much for taking the time to read, fav, follow and review. If you're anything like me I have loads of stories I'm following and sometimes I don't get around to reading the new chapters right away. I appreciate the support. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

JJ's alarm woke both woman early the next morning.

"I am so sorry," said JJ starting to get up, "I didn't even think to..."

Emily silenced her by pulling her back down and kissing her.

"Now I don't want to get up at all." JJ sighed contentedly as Emily ever so gently tucked her hair behind her ears. "And I don't have to get up to do this," she grinned as she kissed the blond again.

A few minutes later JJ groaned as she forced herself to leave her bed. She showered quickly and was surprised to find that the brunette had made her breakfast.

"You didn't have to."

"I was awake," responded Emily, smiling. JJ chuckled before finding her things. "I'll see you at the office Agent Jareau."

"Do you have any idea what calling me that does to me?" asked JJ pausing at the the door. The smirk she got from the brunette said yes she did. "Remember what I said about payback?"

"Yes, ma'am I do." replied Emily still smirking. She blew her a kiss as she picked up her keys. After the blond had gone Emily went back to the notes they had made the previous evening, she recalled JJ's idea of Hoover being racist, she started going over his team list.

"Hey."

"Morning, sweetheart. Want some breakfast? I have time to make you something?" asked Emily kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

"I'll get some cereal later," replied Sam sneaking a peek at the papers on the table. Suddenly her eyes were covered from behind.

Sam groaned, "I won't look." Her mom chuckled as she released her. As usual she hadn't heard her mother approaching.

"What are you going to do today?" asked Emily.

"Kendra said I could play on her xbox," replied Sam, "Shirley said it was okay. If it was with you."

Emily knew her daughter would be board while they were at work. "Okay, but homework as soon as Kendra gives it to you. Deal?"

"Yes!"

Emily reminded Sam to lock the door when she left. She needed to get Sam her own 360. Although bringing her one home would be a nice surprise she knew the teenager would like to choose her own. It would be easy enough detouring to get one while they were house hunting that weekend. She smiled thinking about JJ. She was still smiling when she reached the office. She just started on her file pile when her phone buzzed. It was Garcia her text message said.

'822'

"What on earth?" She went to JJ's office and knocked, "Hey, busy?"

"About normal," smiled JJ, "Why?" Emily showed her the text. "It's a Garcia emergency."

"What?"

"Like 911 is an emergency well Penelope came up with 822 if she found something important and needs to talk to us right away," explained JJ, pulling the brunette after on her way to the tech analyst's lair.

Garcia ushered them in and closed the door behind them. The fact that they were the only ones their led Emily to believe this was related to Coach Hoover.

"What did you find?" asked JJ coming to the same conclusion.

"I found Brooke."

"But?"

"She's dead."

"Wait how did that not come up when you first started looking?" JJ looked as confused as she sounded.

"A Jane Doe in Missouri matched her dental records. She was never reported missing."

Emily groaned, Brooke had been their chance at a solid lead.

"There's more," said Penelope, "Guess who was teaching at a local high school when her body was found?"

"Coach Hoover?" said JJ.

"Time of death?" asked Emily, holding her breath.

"Eight months. And yes he was there then."

"That's a hell of a coincidence," muttered JJ.

"Or she knew something that could hurt him," countered the brunette. This also told her the the Coach was a dangerous man. Her anxiety levels for her daughters safety went through the roof. She felt JJ take hold of her hand and squeeze it.

"I've already started my babies searching for everything about Brooke." said Garcia with a sympathetic glance at Emily.

"Can you get me a list of her friends in high school?" asked JJ, "I'll call and see if they can tell us anything."

"Should we tell Hotch?" asked Penelope, quietly, "It's looking more and more like this is a proper case."

Emily looked to JJ she knew him better than she did. "Jen?"

After a moment JJ nodded, "I'll fill him in." The brunette texted Sam on her way back to her desk to stay at Kendra's until she or JJ got home. The blond immediately went to the Unit Chief's office.

"Everything okay Princess?" asked Morgan.

Instead of answering Emily gave him the file on Coach Hoover. As Morgan started reading it she told him about the latest development.

"JJ suggested you go talk to him and find out if he's racist, this morning I was looking over the current players. There are coloured kids but they're all really good players. I don't know how good or not the players who are on the bench are."

"I'll look them over," offered Morgan instantly.

"Thanks." Her eyes zeroed in on Hotch's door opening. JJ came over.

""Feel like going to Missouri?"

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading, fav'ing, following and reviewing. I'm the kind of person who sometimes writes with a specific idea or more often than not I just sit down and write so Emily, JJ and Sam are doing their own thing now lol. Right now I'm pondering should I do something with Kendra and Sam? Just thinking out loud. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :) .


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Emily was torn, they had a much better chance of finding evidence in person than over the phone but that meant leaving Sam with Shirley.

JJ watched a series of expressions flicker through her girlfriends dark eyes, she was certain leaving her daughter was behind it.

"I have an idea. What if I ask Spence to stay at our place until we get back. " She ignored Morgan's eyebrows shooting up. _He knows! As soon as we leave he's going straight to Garcia. "_Hotch _ s_aid he has to take the rest of the week off."

The brunette looked up relieved. It was perfect. "Thanks."

JJ nodded with a smile, "I'll meet you at the car in twenty minutes. I'll get us booked onto a flight."

Emily picked up her phone to call Sam, she had to explain why Spencer was staying with her. Sam had never been the type to accept 'Because I said so' or 'You're too young to understand'. Besides if she didn't there was a good chance her daughter would get it out of the genius anyway.

Rossi who had overheard the last part of the conversation offered to book them into a hotel to save them time.

"Thank-you." Emily stood up to find a quiet spot, she ended up going down to the car early.

"_Hi mom."_

"Hi, honey, having fun?"

"_Yep... You never call just to check up on me. What's up?"_

"We have a lead," admitted Emily, not mentioning what the case was. "We're going to be gone for a few days."

"_I thought the team was staying put till you're all healthy again?" _Sam sounded confused.

"It's not the whole whole team, just me and JJ."

"_Just you and JJ? By yourself... together?"_

"Yes," replied Emily warily, her offspring was up to something, "Why?"

"_Mom!"_

"What?" asked Emily truly clueless.

Sam spoke slowly, "_I'm here and you and JJ are all the way over there wherever it is. I won't need my headphones."_

"Headphones? Huh? What?" Then the penny dropped, "SAMANTHA!" Laughter followed her exclamation. The older brunette shook her head.

"What has she done?" asked JJ, making the brunette jump.

Emily sighed. _"Is that JJ can I talk to her?" _

"No!" More laughter.

"_I could always text her..." _She would too.

"Spencer is going to stay with you till we get back. You know where the emergency credit card is? Take it and ask Spencer to take you to go get your xbox... and two games. I know you still have the money you got from trading in your old one so that will get you a couple more."

"_You know I know you're doing this to distract me from asking any more questions, right."_

It was Emily's turn to laugh, " Yep." Then added more seriously, "Sam you know I can't discuss an active case. I promise to explain when I can. Good enough?"

"_Good enough."_

"I love you. Don't terrorize Spencer too much."

"_I make no promises. Love you too... Maybe you could try the bath with the candles idea."_

"SAM!"

"_Bye." _

"What?" asked JJ intrigued.

"My daughter has sex on the brain," replied Emily.

JJ didn't know how to respond to that statement, she was reasonably sure her girlfriend had spoken before thinking. The older woman blushed bright red a second later. She decided now would be a good time for some of that owed payback. "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to guess?" _She was fully aware that the teenager had to have been talking about them. _JJ loved the fact that Sam accepted her so completely. She had always wanted kids and a family, she just never imagined walking into a ready made one. She grinned as she saw Emily struggling to find a reply.

"Come on," she laughed opening the passenger side car door for her girlfriend to climb in.

Emily sighed with relief as the blond walked around the vehicle. She wondered what JJ would say if she just came out and told her? Laugh most probably. All the way to the airport she mulled over what her kid had said. She had told Sam she wasn't holding back any more and she was letting the blond into her heart, but the rest of her? Her body?

_Am I worried about sleeping with JJ with Sam in the apartment? At least until I know what it's like? How I'll react? _The solution was obvious a romantic weekend away or something similar. Emily chewed the inside of her cheek... this qualified.

JJ glanced over once or twice as she drove. She had no idea what was going through the brunettes mind but something definitely was. This was one of the few times that the media liaison was on a case in a different capacity. She was doing the profiling classes and she was getting all of her practical experience with the team, but one thing she had not done and that was visit the coroners office. There was no reason for her to. This time she was with Emily and they were asking about Brooke. To make the trip pass quicker JJ asked about Sam as a baby.

The brunette could talk about her daughter for hours and kept the blond amused for the entire flight with tales of Sam's first word and steps. Her first visit from the tooth fairy. Leaving her at nursery school.

"She was fine," said Emily, grinning, "I was the wreck. I was worried that she'd miss me."

"She was totally fine?" asked JJ enthralled.

"Yeah, I picked her up and she was all smiles waving a painting she had done for me. I still have it."

"When do I get to see it?"

"It's in the stuff that's coming." replied Emily, Their boxes were due to arrive in two weeks. "It's with all our photo albums."

"Baby pictures?"

"Hundreds."

The plane landing turned their attention to the case.

"Is it wrong to be excited to be going to a morgue?" asked JJ, flagging down a cab.

Emily chuckled. "At least we don't have to worry about being shot at."

That was true.

Dr Ray Miller was the doctor who had done Brooke's autopsy and they were taken down to the lab where he was working on a motor cycle accident victim.

"Hi. FBI?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. Agents Prentiss and Jareau," replied Emily.

"You're here for the Jane Doe?"

"We are," said JJ nodding. "Her name was Brooke Summers." She saw a thin file on the shelf behind him.

He put down his scalpel and opened the file. "Twenty two year old female, ligature marks at wrists and ankles. Heavy bruising on the left side of her jaw. This seems to be the first injury and would have stunned or knocked her cold."

"Blitz attack," commented Emily. "What killed her?"

"A serrated blade through the heart."

"Any evidence of sexual assault?" JJ looked at the pictures of Brooke's body and dump site which was in a huge abandoned warehouse complex. They would go to look at the area the next day once they'd learned everything they could about the young woman's murder.

"Unknown," replied the doctor, "She had sex within hours of being killed but I can't say if it was forced or not."

"Sex with a guy?" asked Emily.

"What other kind is there?" returned the doctor sounding honestly confused.

"There is a chance that Brooke was gay. If she was sex with a man was not consensual."

"Oh?"

JJ glanced at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. No had even considered that possibility. It may have drastically changed the way the crime had been investigated. The doctor was busy and she was sure they wouldn't learn anything new that wasn't in the file. They were meeting one of the investigating officers at the dump site.

"We're not going to find out anything else until tomorrow," commented Emily, "Dinner?"

"Sounds great," agreed JJ , her stomach rumbled.

It was going on for five-thirty when they left. They stopped at a little Italian restaurant on the way to the hotel. Rossi had texted their hotel and room number to JJ. They had been sharing a room since the brunette had joined the BAU so JJ didn't think anything until she opened the door to a large fancy room.

JJ stopped dead as her blue eyes swept around the room, she groaned. "I'm going to kill him."

Emily frowned as she heard that muttered comment then she saw the room and her lower jaw dropped, she coughed hoarsely, "Jen...isn't this the Honeymoon Suite?"

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Another later night. As soon as I post this I am rolling into bed. Thank you so much for reading this story. And to new people finding and following. I still love reviews :) Have fun and stay tuned, T-Rex :)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

If Emily was the type of person who believed in planet alignment she would have said there was a conspiracy at work. First Sam and now Rossi.

"We'll pretend it's an ordinary hotel room," said JJ not wanting to pressure the brunette in any way.

Emily's lip twitched, "That's kind of hard with all the roses."

"Yeah," agreed JJ. Rossi had gone overboard with the flowers, six huge bouquets were dotted around the luxurious room. She spotted a card in the one closest to the door.

Emily closed the door behind them, then watched the blond walk over to get a white card attached to the nearest.

"What does it say?"

Carefully JJ opened it and read, "I have been married three times and I loved each and everyone of them but I never found what you two have I never found..."

"What?" asked Emily when the blond stopped. When JJ didn't continue she moved closer and plucked it out of her girlfriend's fingers. She quickly found where JJ had stopped. She looked up and her eyes locked with shocked blue ones as she finished Rossi's message.

"... I never found my soul mate. Cherish each other. Don't waste a second of the time you have together. David."

For a long minute they looked at each other. Was he right? Emily knew she had never felt like this before but her rational side knew she had nothing to compare it to. Did JJ? At that moment JJ smiled and she looked beautiful.

"Do you think he's right?"

"I know I can't imagine my life without you and Sam in it any more," replied JJ honestly.

Slowly Emily moved closer pulling out a single rose which she offered her girlfriend. "I can't imagine my life without you." She grinned as JJ accepted the flower. "And I don't want to waste any more time." Very gently she caressed the blond's cheek.

"Em?"

"I'm sure. The thing is..."

"What?"

"I don't know what to do," admitted Emily, softly.

Silently JJ held out her hand without hesitation the brunette took it and followed JJ to the extravagant bedroom.

"Rule 1. Breathe." JJ kissed her. "Rule 2. Relax and enjoy."

"How will I know if you like something?" whispered Emily huskily.

"If it feels good to you, it will to me too." replied JJ, briefly kissing the brunettes lips then moved them to Emily's neck. The brunette closed her eyes barely remembering the blond's first rule, especially when JJ's fingers found the top button of her shirt.

"Em if you do want to stop..."

Emily silenced her girlfriend soon to be lover with a kiss, "Don't you dare stop."

"Yes ma'am." No more words were needed. JJ's lips followed the path of skin that unbuttoning her shirt left.

Emily's body was tingling and she had a growing feeling low in her stomach, not to mention lower.

JJ stopped, "Rule 3. Lose your shoes."

"Why?"

"It's a pain trying to get jeans off if your shoes are still on," explained JJ easily kicking off her heels. Emily had sensible black lace up shoes. "Let me?" asked JJ gently leading the brunette to the bed and pushing her down to sit on the edge. The blond knelt down and unlaced Emily's shoes her blue eyes dark with desire, locked with Emily's almost completely black ones.

As JJ stood the brunette caught her girlfriend around the waist and pulled her closer, causing the blond to straddle her. Their lips met hungrily. Emily fumbled with JJ's shirt buttons but eventually slid it off her shoulders. The garment was thrown to the floor, Emily's shirt joined it a moment later.

The brunette moaned as JJ's teeth fastened onto the pulse point at the base of her throat.

JJ smiled she was trying to go as slowly as she could so that she could give her lover as much pleasure as possible, the problem was she was so aroused. They were only half topless how she was going to control herself, she had no idea. She gasped when she felt her bra unfastened. The last thing she expected was for Emily to take charge. She pulled back letting the other woman slid it down.

Emily did stop breathing when she saw JJ's naked breasts for the first time, nipples erect.

"Jen?"

"Anything you want," replied JJ breathlessly.

Emily didn't need any more encouragement or instructions. She lowered her head and dabbed the left nipple with the tip of her tongue. The blond arched her back as the rest of her nipple was taken into her lovers mouth. Emily switched to her other nipple. When Emily kissed her lips again JJ removed the brunettes bra, finally they were skin to skin.

Just not enough skin JJ pushed Emily back onto the bed and undid her belt, and her jeans. Their eyes locked again as JJ deliberately pulled her girlfriend's jeans down and off taking her underwear with her.

Emily didn't feel shy or awkward lying naked on the bed what she did feel was heat as the blond's eyes raked over her body. She watched as JJ very slowly unfastened her slacks then slowly pushed them down.

Emily's heart was beating so hard she was waiting for it to burst out of her chest any second. Once JJ kicked the clothing away she approached the bed, crawled to Emily who moved up to the pillows until JJ was hovering over her.

"I love you."

Emily almost felt her heart burst at those three words. "I love you." Putting into words how she felt for the first time.

JJ put those words into action by worshipping every her lovers body with her lips and her hands. She was driving the brunette mad with all the new sensations she was experiencing.

Emily was almost begging, the throbbing between her legs was almost unbearable.

"Jennifer!"

JJ got the message and kissed her way down between her heaving breasts down over her stomach, she circled Emily's belly button with her tongue before moving lower.

Emily cried out when she felt the blonds warm tongue run the length of her.

JJ was instantly addicted to her lovers taste and smell. She didn't stay down there long she could sense that her lover needed release. Her fingers replaced her tongue. Emily's finger nails dug into her back as she slid two fingers into her. They quickly found a rhythm of thrusting fingers and hips. JJ wanted to give her lover the orgasm of her life. She succeeded. Emily came with a loud cry.

JJ gently held her through it until Emily lay gasping for breath completely unable to move.

"Oh...JJ..." Emily wrapped trembling arms around her lover and hugged her close.

"Tell me when you're ready to go again," whispered JJ, she loved making love to the brunette.

Emily laughed in disbelief, "As soon as I can move... it's your turn."

"Want some pointers?"

"No, I have an excellent teacher." Emily was pretty sure they weren't going to get a lot of sleep that night.

She was right.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. I hope I did okay with this and I portrayed the emotions between the two of them. Thank you for reading and following. I always love reviews. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Almost as soon as the Boy Genius arrived Sam had told him about the shopping trip.

An hour and a half later she returned carrying her new possession to her room. When Sam had gotten her original xbox 360 when she was eleven she and her mom had set it up together.

"Do you need help?" asked Spenser.

"Nope. I can do this in my sleep blindfolded and with my hands tied behind my back," she replied cheerfully.

"But don't you need your hands?" returned Spencer with a shy smile at his joke.

Sam laughed, Dr Reid was cool. Later they were going to have a Dr Who marathon. First she wanted to download her own profile. She had replaced some of her favourite games and Kendra had offered to lend her some as well. She was wondering how she could earn some extra cash. Back in England she had kept her room tidy, worked hard to keep her grades up and helped out around the house, for this she got a new game or pre-owned games of the same value every two months. Sally said it was bribery. But Sam didn't care why she knew her mom worked long hours and often didn't have the energy for housework. Sam did more than she had to but she wanted her mom to be able to relax when she got home.

_I wonder if will mom and JJ let me do the same thing? Because with JJ there as well there would be less to do if the chores were split three ways._

Thinking about her mom made her grin as she remembered the last conversation. She didn't think her mom would really run a bath surrounded with candles at least until they were together TOGETHER.

_Maybe JJ will make the first move? Someone had to._

Since the teenager had been aware of the the woman's attraction she had been watching them. She could see the hesitation in both adults. Her mom was being overly cautious because she had absolutely no relationship experience while JJ respected her mom's wishes to go slowly.

_Why can't they see they're crazy about each other?_

Sam finished setting up her xbox then went to make popcorn Spencer was sitting on the sofa reading a very thick book in a strange language, for a moment Sam watched him running his finger down each page then turning to the next one. It was still amazing to see.

Behind her the popcorn started popping and she went back into the kitchen to keep an eye on it. By the time she returned with a big blue plastic bowl brimming full with popcorn he had turned the TV on and had already loaded a DVD.

"Ready?" asked Spencer.

"Yep," grinned Sam putting the bowl down on the table in front of them. Spencer had brought a selection from the different series.

She was tempted to ask what her mom and JJ were doing, she didn't even know where they were. The fact her mom said she would explain at some point was a little strange. She shrugged as she settled next to Spencer and turned her attention to Dr Who for the next few hours.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Okay, Baby Girl... spill," said Derek Morgan leaning against the doorway to Garcia's office, it was the first chance he'd gotten since Prentiss and JJ had gone the day before.

"Pardon?" asked Penelope with a strong French accent.

Morgan decided he needed to be blunt, "Are they sleeping together?"

"No," replied Garcia and at that particular moment it was the truth as she knew it. That would change in the hopefully not too distant future. She had never seen JJ so captivated by anyone before. What she wanted was for her friend to be happy. Emily too was becoming a good friend.

"You know I am a profiler, right?" smirked Morgan.

"Then why ask?"

"You know JJ better than anyone else."

_Except maybe Emily. _Penelope watched Morgan.

"You know Will still talks about getting back together with JJ."

That Garcia wasn't expecting. "It's been over for months." _And he doesn't stand a chance. No one does._ As she knew the two woman let their guard down and Penelope could see the connection between them. She even admitted she was a little envious of what they had found in each other. She had never liked Will, when they went out for drinks he was always trying to order for JJ or get her to do what he wanted. Emily on the other hand would do anything for JJ just to make her smile.

"Is he going to cause trouble for them?"

"Very few people even know about them," returned Derek with a wounded look. He profiler side knew some guys didn't handle rejection well and for it to be a woman, well that could cause issues. "So how did you find out?"

Garcia told him as he knew there was no point not telling him.

"Does Hotch know?"

Garcia nodded, she was reasonably sure Rossi had guessed as well, but she wasn't going to point out that her chocolate Adonis was the last to know. She wasn't counting Reid because he would be clueless unless he stumbled across them making out in JJ's office or something. That reminded her to tell JJ about the blind spot in her office where the security camera couldn't see.

Derek left shaking his head unable to believe that he hadn't seen what was happening between his two female colleagues.

Garcia went back to her computers to see if they'd turned up any more info on either Brooke or Mike Hoover. She put Will out of her mind while she worked.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ woke as sunlight steamed in through the window, she smiled as she felt Emily's warm and wonderfully naked body spooning hers. She had no idea what time they had finally fallen asleep exhausted and completely sated, not another orgasm left in either of them. The blond could honestly say she had never experienced a night like it, when she had told Sam there was a difference between sex and making love she hadn't known how true that was. It had been a night of firsts for her to, the first time she had slept with a woman and the first time she had ever made love to somebody.

The brunette had one arm laying over her waist, JJ linked her fingers through her lover's and moved it to where she could kiss it. The movement must have woken the older woman because a moment later she felt a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. The blond rolled over so she could look into Emily's eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself," returned Emily with a smile that sent JJ's heart soaring. The brunette glanced at the clock they had to leave in an hour which didn't leave enough time for her to do any of the things that she wanted to do to the blond. She sighed.

"Hold that thought for tonight," said JJ, able to easily read her lovers desire in her dark eyes.

"Oh, I plan to Agent Jareau."

JJ grinned and punched Emily lightly on the shoulder.

"I also thought of another thing for our house," said Emily.

"What?"

"That our room is far away from Sam's."

JJ laughed, "I completely agree."

"As much as I want to stay here forever we really need to shower." said Emily noticing that they both smelt of sweat and sex. "And while I'd love to shower with you, we'll be late if I do."

"That can be rectified tonight," said JJ seductively before sitting up. She heard Emily gasp. "What?"

"Did I do that to your back?"

JJ chuckled as she turned back, "Yours is no better. Do you want to shower first?"

"No, go ahead."

JJ quickly gathered her cloths and disappeared into the gigantic bathroom.

Emily sat up and stretched then walked over to the dressing table and turned around so she could see her back in the mirror, her blond lover was correct, her back was covered in scratches too. The marks gave her a sense of pride because she knew how she had made her lover feel when she had made them. She collected her cloths while she waited for JJ to finish.

Soon both woman were dressed and ready they were within walking distance of the police station. From there they were going to get a ride to the site where Brooke's body had been discovered.

Finally they might get some answers.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. I did try to finish this last night but gave up at midnight. So I'm running on 4 hrs sleep and am posting this before I go to work. So I'm blaming any errors on being half asleep lol ;) . Thanks for reading, following and reviewing. Hope you enjoy. Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex :)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Emily texted Sam to make sure she was okay on the way to the dump site. Officers Adams and Simms were taking them.

"What!" exclaimed Emily, re-reading her phone.

"What's the matter?" asked JJ alarmed.

Simms the shorter officer looked back over his shoulder.

"Read that!"

JJ took the phone from the older woman. "_Mom I hate to have to tell you this but Spencer's dalek's impression is better than yours." _The blond snorted then started laughing, she could just imagine her lover and her daughter having a dalek impression contest.

Simms glanced at his partner and shrugged, he always thought FBI agents were supposed to be bad ass.

"Absolutely impossible," said Emily folding her arms. "Why are you laughing?"

JJ spluttered something, her girlfriend was such a lovable fruitcake. Emily's lips twitched.

"Ma'am is everything okay back there?"

"Yes, perfectly. How much further is it?" Emily nudged JJ with her knee before she went into hysterics. It too a few minutes but eventually the blond stopped laughing but then she dare not look at her lover for fear of starting again.

Arriving at the warehouse sobered JJ, the place was huge. Once through the fence surrounding the whole complex they drove down a series of alley's between the different buildings.

"Whoever dumped her body knew there way around here.," commented JJ.

"Yeah, how long has this place been empty?" asked Emily. Would Hoover have any knowledge of this place? She pulled out her phone and sent Garcia the address to add to her list of things to search for.

The cop car stopped outside a massive plain white structure.

Simms led them to where Brooke's body had been found. The factory area still had numerous dust covered conveyor belts, broken crates and general litter strewn all over the floor.

JJ was sure she saw a rat scuttle off.

A square was taped off with black and yellow crime scene tape.

"This is a long way to bring a body," commented Emily, the unsub could just have easily dropped her body in the entrance hall. "This makes no sense."

JJ had brought the case file with her. It said a security guard had found the body when he'd seen a stray dog wandering into the building otherwise it might have been months before Brooke was discovered.

"Why here?"

JJ could see the wheels in her lover's head turning.

"It has to have some significance. It's not simply a dump site...there's no effort to hide the body..." The brunette shook her head. She went to JJ and flipped through the file to the crime scene findings. A boot print some scuffs in the dust so they had a good idea which door was used to enter and exit the building.

"You think she was just unlucky and was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" suggested JJ, she didn't want to believe that, but the evidence they had to date couldn't connect the Coach to this murder.

"No." Emily was certain it wasn't that. "If it were that she'd have been left where she was killed or dropped in an dumpster or a lake. This is something else."

"I'll get Garcia on it." offered JJ, if anyone could find a link between Brooke, the Coach and this place it was the bubbly tech expert. Only finding more questions than answers they went back to the police station where JJ got a list of Brooke's co-workers and neighbours. They were given a vehicle to borrow. Their intentions were to interview as many of them as they could. This was JJ's strong suit and Emily let her take the lead as they talked to fourteen people. They all described pretty the same girl, quiet and kind of a loner.

Another puzzle.

Due to Garcia's digging they had a time line of sorts for Brooke she had been described as out going and confident. That changed after she tried out for the football team.

"What happened to her?" mused JJ as they headed back to return the car.

"We find that out and we might get a break." returned Emily. She was worried.

"I'm going to call her college room mate," said JJ, flipping through their file to find the number.

The brunette raised a curious eyebrow.

It was then JJ remembered that Emily had lived in a small apartment during college, "I got to know my room mate very well, most college kids do even if you're not the best of friends." explained JJ.

"Good idea," agreed Emily with a smile. She was keeping her mind focused on her job and not on the gorgeous creature sat next to her.

JJ got through to Helen Henderson who was a veterinary assistant in Montana.

JJ introduced herself then asked her about Brooke. In doing so she had to tell her that Brooke was dead.

There was silence on the other end for a long moment, JJ knew that the news had hit Helen hard.

Emily went in to return the keys to the desk Sergeant.

"Helen?"

"_I'm sorry."_

"I'm sorry for your loss. Can you tell me about her? Anything you can tell me could really help us find who did this."

"_I'll try."_

"Thank-you," said JJ as Emily came back, "I do have one question. Was Brooke gay?"

"_Yes she is...I mean was."_

"_She was quiet until you got to know her. She was a bit of a fitness nut, went jogging every morning... she'd always wake me up with a cup of coffee when she got back. "_

"So you were friends?"

"_Yeah."_

"More than friends?"

"_For a while. "_

"What changed?"

"_We went to a party and she got drunk, some guy bumped into her and she freaked. She just kept yelling 'Don't touch me. Don't touch me. I got her to bed and when I told what happened the next day she changed like she didn't want me to know that. We grew apart. I never saw her after we graduated_ . _I should've called her."_

"This isn't your fault," said JJ, gently. "You been a great help."

"_You'll find who did it?"_

"We will." promised JJ. She looked at her girlfriend who had been listening. "Thank-you for talking to me." She heard the click of Helen hanging up.

"I hate telling people that someone they know are dead," she sighed.

"I know," said Emily softly, rubbing her lovers arm. "Let's call it a night. We can fly back home in the morning."

Home sounded good to JJ. So did spending the evening with her girlfriend. "I believe we have a shower date."

"Yes we do," agreed Emily smiling, offering her arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

"Lead on." JJ liked this playful side and she needed it after that phone call. "Em."

"Yes?"

"Let's not dally. I need you all to myself."

The brunette grinned, "Yes ma'am."

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. No your eyes are not deceiving you...This is 2 chapters in one day. This is very case based as I need to keep it rolling (and you guessing). I'm actually going to get to bed by 10pm lol.

Thanks for reading, fav'ing and reviewing :) Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sam had woken up early but instead of rolling over and going back to sleep like she usually did, when she could she got up so she could play some more of Skyrim her all time favourite game. When she heard Spenser get up she decided it was as good a time as any for breakfast.

Spencer was making himself a cup of coffee when the teenager entered the kitchen. Together they made toast.

Sam noticed him watching her as she scrambled some eggs, "What?"

"I didn't think most teenagers were this proficient at cooking."

"You don't think teenagers can cook?" repeated Sam, surprised that he thought that. "How many teenagers do you know? Including me."

Spencer coughed, "Just you."

"That's not very scientific," said Sam, "You need more than one guinea pig to base a theory on."

"How did you learn?" asked Spencer sighing with relief that his comment had not been taken as an insult. Though Sam did seem to be a very level headed young lady. She was smart too.

"My mom, she worked long hours so I asked her to teach me a few things and when she was home we'd make dinner together."

Spencer could relate to having to look after himself growing up, "Do you find it hard only having one parent?"

Sam stopped stirring the eggs. She knew her birth certificate only had her mom's name on it. Did Spencer really not know that or was he fishing?

"No," she replied slowly, "My mom was there in every way that mattered. Some of my friend had two parents and they weren't better off than me."

"Do you wonder about your father?"

"Sometimes," admitted Sam because she did.

"Are you going to try to find him?"

_He really doesn't know. _Sam moved the eggs off the heat then tipped them onto the waiting plates. "I don't know who he is."

"Ask Emily."

"She doesn't know either." That floored the young genius, so Sam explained it to him.

Spencer was silent, "I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's okay," shrugged Sam, "You just wanted to know if I missed having two parents."

Spencer nodded taking a big bite of his toast.

"Besides I kind of have two parents now that my mom and JJ are dating..."

Spencer started choking.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily slid carefully out of bed so she didn't wake JJ. She had dozed after their lovemaking, her mind kept turning to Brooke, the entire case made no sense and it was bugging the hell out of the brunette. She padded to the sofa collecting her unused bathrobe on the way. Emily tied the belt closed as she sat down and opened the file, quickly she spread the photos of the crime scene and the coroners report out over the low coffee table. She rested a notepad on her lap and wrote 'BROOKE' in large letters in the middle of the so far empty page. She estimated the distance that her body had been carried to the dump site, it was a fair distance and as the crime scene techs had only found one set of tracks and no drag marks or other evidence of a mechanical aid, she had been carried. Which said big strong guy, or possibly a very fit strong girl? Emily turned to look at her peacefully sleeping lover she was about Brooke's size.

_Could I carry Jen that far? Maybe if she were in danger and my adrenaline was pumping. _

But whoever had killed Brooke had done it elsewhere, which meant any high he had gotten from the kill would be wearing off by the time they reached the warehouse.

The blitz attack was also bothering her, most blitz attacks happened because the unsub wasn't able to control the victim, Coach Hoover was 6ft something and built like a pro wrestler, he would have easily been able to subdue Brooke. Besides if Hoover had either directly run her off the football team or not stopped the boys on his team from doing so... The Coach would be the last person Brooke would want anything to do with. The time it had taken for her body to be discovered meant that they couldn't accurately pinpoint time of death to find out if Hoover had an alibi for it.

Emily groaned and ran her fingers into her hair.

"You, my love are working to hard," said JJ softly from behind her as she started to gently rub the brunette's tense shoulders. "You need a break."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," apologised Emily turning to see a still completely naked JJ. She swallowed.

"You didn't," smirked JJ, knowing what she was doing to her lover as she move in front of her. "See something you like?"

Speechlessly Emily nodded. Slowly JJ untied the bathrobes belt and pushed the garment aside.

"Much better," purred JJ, running her hand inside.

Emily groaned this time for a completely different reason as JJ's thumbs rubbed her nipples which hardened instantly. "Your side of the bed is getting cold."

Emily stood up and swept the blond up into her arms and carried her lover back to the bed all thoughts of the case forgotten.

At least for a while.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It wasn't uncommon for FBI agents and Police officers to do talks in high schools about careers and Rossi who had been roped in to help volunteered to give a brief talk to the seniors, some of whom were on the football team. It was easy to arrange the Principal was only too happy to give the seniors the time off to listen to a famous author. While Rossi kept them distracted Morgan could go talk to the Coach under the guise of nostalgia for his own school football days. And that he's heard Rossi's spiel before.

The plan worked like a charm. Mike Hoover was using the unexpected time to catch up on some of his paperwork, when he saw a stranger wandering around of course he went to investigate.

Morgan introduced himself.

"Not listening to your partner?"

"I've heard it all before. I hear your team has a good shot at the top."

"Yeah, they work hard."

_Most coach's would also say they were good boys. _"Had any college scouts sniffing around?"

"One or two."

On the wall near them was a large framed team picture. While he'd been walking Morgan had noticed an even mix of white and coloured kids, that was definitely not the case on the team. Only a quarter of the players were black and 90% of those were good players. There were white kids in the picture who had never played a game all season.

"Our team's unofficial motto was 'If you don't play to win – Go home!' Do your boys have one?"

"You'd have to ask them. Anyone who comes to practice is on the team."

Morgan's ears pricked up at that, "Even if some skinny kid who can't play to save his life wanted to join?"

"We always need water-boys." The man sounded sincere but the humble attitude didn't reflect in his eyes, those were far too calculating.

Morgan decided to leave before he made the man suspicious, if he wasn't already. As Sam's mother Emily would be able to talk to the coach about the incident. Maybe she would learn more.

CMCMCMCMCMCM 

Part way through the flight back to Virginia JJ leaned over to the brunette and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me in the rest room in five minutes."

"Why?" asked Emily looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Ever heard of the mile high club?" returned JJ with a wicked twinkle in her eyes. Without waiting for a response she sauntered towards the small toilets a few rows behind them.

Emily couldn't resist and after a furtive look around to see if anyone was observing them, she followed.

JJ was the first one to return to her seat and sat down not quite able to keep the smile off her face, they were acting like a couple of horny teenagers. She was loving every new experience with her lover.

Emily joined her two minutes later as she used JJ shoulder to steady herself as she squeezed past she whispered softly into her girlfriend's ear, "Agent Jareau. You are one naughty individual."

JJ smirked.

The rest of the time was spent discussing colour schemes and idea's for their new house. Emily texted her daughter to tell her roughly what time they would be home.

Sam texted back that she was making dinner because Spencer didn't think she could and that she was making enough for them as well if they made it in time, if nit the leftovers would be in the fridge.

They did make it home in time for dinner, Spencer was clearly impressed with Sam's macaroni and cheese because he asked for seconds.

Sam grinned as she noticed Spencer studying the two woman no doubt trying to see signs that they were attracted to each other. After dinner the Boy Genius excused himself.

"Thanks Spence," said JJ, hugging him at their door.

"Any time," replied Spencer, "I..er...hope you two are happy. Bye." With that her turned tail and hurried away.

JJ closed the door, chuckling her friend was so awkward with such things, she did wonder how he knew though?

"I have a question." said Sam as JJ joined the two Prentiss's on the sofa, "Are you guys keeping YOU a secret? Coz I told Spencer."

"No sweetheart," replied Emily brushing hair away from her daughters face, "We just have to be discrete. Most of the team has guessed anyway."

"Can I see your xbox?" asked JJ.

"Yep," Sam bounced up and dragged JJ to her room where she even got JJ to have a go at moving her Argonian character in Skyrim around for a few minutes.

"What do you and Emily play together."

"COD. Call of Duty." Sam handed the box over for her to read. "If you want to join in?"

"Thanks but no. " Sam looked disappointed.

"I'm not very good and I don't want intrude on time you spend with your mom. " she explained quietly.

"Can I teach you to play something else?" asked Sam, sounding a little unsure, "So we have time too."

JJ had to swallow, "I would love that. What did you have in mind?"

"Gears of War. It's cool."

Emily smiled as she watched from the doorway, her girlfriend had just realised that she'd inherited a teenager. JJ hugged Sam and went to unpack.

Her daughter had given them the gist of the conversation that had led her to spill the beans about them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, " replied Sam sitting on her bed once she'd turned her xbox off. "I was thinking about you being a single parent, but you're not now, are you? When you decided to live together that makes her part of the family right?"

"Yes it does," said Emily, hugging her daughter. She got up and paused in the doorway, "Sam."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Wear your headphones."

Sam's lower jaw dropped open as her mom grinned and left to go to bed. A big smile spread across the younger brunette's face.

At last.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. It's 10:30pm in England right now. And another chapter is in the bag. I must admit I can't believe how fast I'm doing this. And for the record I don't know who the unsub is either, stories have a tendency to take on a life of their own so this is pretty much writing itself now lol. I hope you enjoy. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Emily was still grinning when she entered their bedroom, JJ was brushing her hair. The brunette heard a sniff.

"Jen?" Immediately worried she sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm just being silly," said JJ, pausing in her brushing.

"Talk to me," said Emily, taking the brush then moved behind her lover and gently started brushing her golden locks.

"I've always wanted a family, " admitted JJ quietly, "I think that's why I kept looking at guys. I was hoping to meet someone who I wanted to raise a family with..." Her voice trailed off, then turned to look at her girlfriend, "I always wanted to be a mom."

Emily understood, carrying Sam and learning to love her precious passenger. It was an experience she couldn't explain to anyone who had never had a child, she hadn't realised how much it meant to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I can't..." JJ's finger on her lips interrupted her.

"No. YOU are the one I've been waiting for," said JJ, her blue eyes locked on Emily's dark brown ones. "And you brought Sam into my life. I have the family I wanted. I just wish I'd known her as a baby and been there to help you."

Emily cupped her lovers cheek and wiped away a tear with her thumb, JJ didn't know she was crying. "I would've loved that. Jen, there are are ways to have a child with a guy." Adoption was always an option but she knew JJ wanted to have the baby herself.

"You mean IVF?"

"Yes."

JJ studied the brunette she was deadly serious, "It's too soon to be talking like this, isn't it?"

"Why?" asked Emily, "I don't plan on going anywhere...Ever."

This was the first time JJ had ever let herself think of actually having a baby, "Let's move and settle in first," she said, "Then we'll talk?"

Emily nodded the suggestion was a sensible one.

"What will Sam think?"

"We'll have to ask her to find out," replied Emily, it was one subject that had never come up.

"Are you really okay with this?" asked JJ, needing to hear it again for it to sink in.

"I love you," said Emily softly, starting to slowly undress the blond, "Whatever you decide. I will support you, no matter what."

"I love you," said JJ, "Show me." Emily did just that by making love to her girlfriend so tenderly that nothing more needed to be said. JJ had never felt so loved before. By the time she fell asleep listening to the brunette's heartbeat she was cursing having to get up early in the morning.

However they had a case to solve and the faster they did the better for Sam.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch called them to the Conference room as soon as they all arrived and they pooled their findings, their whiteboard was nearly full of pictures of former players. The only person missing was Garcia who had found something and wanted to double check it first.

Morgan had just suggested that Emily talk to Mike Hoover herself when the bubbly tech analyst entered with a determined look on her face.

"I might have found something only I'm not sure what," said Garcia , bringing up the football player's schedules. "When Morgan asked me to look into the players who have been warming the bench all season." She paused for dramatic effect, "According to him all the players are treated equally." Garcia pulled up ten names, "These are the worst and average players, their practice times all match." She pulled up the best players and put them side by side."

The whole team saw the difference at the same time.

"The better players have two extra practices," said Morgan, "If I know my Baby Girl, she has more."

"Oh, indeed I do. I checked the Coach's schedule and the schools. The times of those extra practices the Coach had already sighed out for the day, one is his afternoon off and the other is when time that the grounds staff are working on the field. " She pulled up the practice roster's from the other schools he had worked at. It was the same, some of the best players had extra practices. "So the players weren't on the school premises for these extra practices. I'm tracking the Coach's vehicle via traffic cameras and all his credit card purchases. So Crime Fighters as soon as I find something I will send it to you."

Hotch nodded then went on to their normal case load. Luckily they still didn't have any cases that would take them out of state. Having injured team members was turning out to be a blessing in disguise.

Emily noticed Rossi looking from her to JJ with a satisfied smirk on his face. Was it that obvious that they had slept together, in the biblical sense?

When they were dismissed the three woman stayed behind for a quick word.

"So," said Penelope, expectantly, "Did you two have fun?"

"Have you been talking to Rossi?" asked JJ.

"Well, my Chocolate Hunk guessed about you two so I told him," admitted Garcia, "He must have said something to Rossi because he came back and told me that he'd booked you into the Honeymoon suite. And I may have kept an eye out for you paying for a different room." Garcia suddenly pulled both woman into a hug, "Please tell me you put the room to it's proper use."

"We did," replied JJ. Her friend would find out anyway.

Garcia squealed with excitement as she released them. "I knew you two were falling for each other!"

Emily could feel herself blushing as she glanced at an amused looking JJ. The blond was more used the practically bouncing tech genius than she was.

"So the only one who doesn't know is Reid. Are you going to tell him?"

"He knows," said JJ, "Sam told him."

"WHAT!"

"Yep, over breakfast," added Emily.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He spat his toast all over the table however."

Penelope burst out laughing.

"And he hoped we were happy," finished JJ, grinning.

"I want details." said Garcia, "But later after we nail this guy to the wall." With that she hurried out.

"So everyone knows," said Emily quietly.

"Are you alright with that?" asked JJ, suddenly worried that the team knowing something that personal might be uncomfortable for her.

Emily hugged JJ, "I can't hide how I feel about you and I don't want to, besides..." she added with a wink, "When we are away and head back to the hotel they'll know why we don't want to hang around for drinks."

JJ grinned. That was an excellent point.

The brunette headed back to her desk and JJ to her office, they had calls to make to find out where the better players were going for the extra time they spent with the Coach.

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam had permission to stay home so long as she checked in with her mom or JJ at lunch. She couldn't wait to tell Kendra about the new development when her friend brought her homework.

Mid-morning there was a knock on the door, she didn't open it she asked who it was through it.

The man asked if JJ was home. He sounded surprised to have someone other than JJ answer the door.

"No she's at work," replied Sam, thinking the guy sounded like Gambit from the X-Men cartoons. Who was this dude anyway?

The unknown man must have realised that he hadn't introduced himself.

"My name is Detective William LaMontagne Jr. I'm her boyfriend."

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. Thank you as always for reading and following. The reviews are fantastic :) . I know some of you may think talking about kids may be very early in their relationship but they are only talking about it and I can't see JJ without Henry at some point and I don't like Will. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Sam stared at the back of the door in shock.

JJ did NOT have a boyfriend! The guy in the hall apparently didn't know that.

"Who are you anyway?" demanded the detective.

"Samantha Prentiss I'm..."

"Oh right," interrupted Will, "You're the English chicks kid. Why ain't you moved out yet?"

Sam not knowing what else to do called her mom on her cell phone. "We're house hunting this weekend. Can I give JJ a message?" _Come on answer. Please don't be busy._

"Let me in and I'll write it down."

"I'm really sorry but my mom and JJ both told me not to let anyone in, except Shirley and their team."

"I'm a cop!"

"I can call JJ and ask her to call you."

"Why's JJ giving a brat her phone number for?"

Sam glanced at her phone. _Please pick up._

"_Hi sweetheart is something wrong?"_

"There's a cop outside saying he's JJ's boyfriend," explained Sam, quietly, "He's asking to come in and leave her a note. Mom what do I do?" The teen was getting nervous.

"_What's his name?"_

"William LaMon... something."

"_He's her ex. Stay on the line, honey. I'm going to JJ right now. She'll call him."_

"Thanks."

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Can I see your badge?" asked Sam, stalling for enough time for her mom to get to JJ.

Could she refuse to let him in?

Meanwhile Emily had high tailed it to her girlfriend's office.

JJ was on the phone by the time Emily had told her about Will.

"_JJ! I was just comin' to see you."_

"Will? What are you doing?"

"_JJ I heard you was hurt. Why are you at work?"_

"I am perfectly capable of sitting behind a desk. Why are you just showing up at my apartment?"

"_I was thinking you needed looking after and you know maybe we could talk and give it another go."_

"There's nothing to talk about!" JJ was getting seriously annoyed with the man. He seemed to think because he had moved to Virginia when they were dating it meant that they were destined to be together or something.

"_Awww come on don't be like that. You know you ain't gonna find_ _much better 'n me." _

His ego was another point not in his favour. "Will, I am only going to say this once. We are over!"

"_We was meant for each other."_

Realising shock tactics were the only thing that would get it through his thick skull.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"What?! NO!"

"yes," replied JJ firmly, squeezing the hand Emily had just slipped into her own.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?"

"Who I see is none of your business!" snapped JJ, "We dated for a few months. That's it! It's over."

"_NO!" _That exclamation was followed by a string of rapid French that made Emily wince, she was eternally grateful JJ did not understand what he had just said.

"You do remember Hotch is a lawyer right? Do you want me to slap your ass with a restraining order!"

"_I don't believe you. You're bluffing."_

"Fine would you like to meet the love of my life? It can be arranged." _Sorry_ she mouthed to Emily.

The brunette understood what the blond was doing, she was trying to get Will away from the apartment and Sam. SAM! Who was listening and knew enough French to get the gist of what the angry detective had said. She nodded her permission.

JJ set up a meeting at the diner a few blocks away, the same place where they'd been having lunch.

Will accepted that and hung up.

"Sam honey, is he leaving?" asked Emily.

"_Yeah, thanks. He was effing and jeffing like crazy though. Is JJ mad?"_

"Mad?"

"_At me."_

Emily looked at her girlfriend in confusion, "Why would she be mad at you?"

"_Because he's mad at her."_

"Can I talk to her?" JJ held her hand out for her girlfriend's phone. The brunette handed it over, "Sam."

"_Hey."_

"Sam, I'm not mad at you. He had no right to just come over." said JJ, "And you handled it great. Calling Emily was exactly the right thing to do."

"_Really?"_

"Yes really. And I'll take it from her. I promise he's never going to bother us again."

"_Cool" _JJ could hear the relief in the teens voice, "_Can I talk to mom."_

"Sure thing kiddo."

"_Mom could I have refused to let him in? Just for future reference."_

"Yes, we need search warrants to enter any premises." replied Emily smiling at JJ as she left her office. "Or probable cause."

"_And that is?"_

"If we look through a window and see some one hurt or in trouble."

"_Thanks."_

"If you want some company till we get home, you can go visit Shirley. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"_Nah, I'm okay."_

"Okay if you're sure."

"_I'm fine mom, Don't worry."_

"It's a moms job to worry," retorted Emily, grinning slightly. Now that she knew her daughter was safe. "I gotta get back to work, want pizza bringing home?"

"_Yes please. Mom? Are you going to tell JJ what he said about her?"_

Emily paused, "If she asks," she said finally. "Bye, sweetheart."

Before that outburst she had been indifferent about Will, but now she was wary. He did not have a lot of respect for woman. And saying that the blond was his. WELL! JJ was her own person and belonged to no one but herself and who she chose to share herself with and that , was most definitely not Will. The name calling and accusing her of cheating wasn't nice either.

"Oh yes William LaMontagne Jr.," she muttered as she sat down at her desk. "Let's meet so you know how you're supposed to treat someone you love."

For JJ's sake she hoped this worked or the detective could be trouble.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys thanks as always for reading and reviewing. You are all wonderful. :) Hope you enjoyed it. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Emily glanced at the clock then at her girlfriend's door. They had planned to meet Will after their shift ended. She had never asked about any of JJ's boyfriends, she hadn't thought it mattered and to an extent she still didn't. Will however was a different story. He was possessive and volatile, a nasty mix. She closed her last file and met JJ coming out of her office.

"Ready?"

JJ nodded, "He's not scaring Sam again." Emily wanted to ask if the man had ever scared her.

They signed out and walked the few blocks to the diner, holding hands.

"You're dying to ask me if he's hurt me. Aren't you?" said JJ, halfway to their destination.

"Yeah, I am," admitted Emily, "But your past is just that unless you want me to know."

"No he hasn't." replied JJ, "He always put on the charm around me."

"And you broke up because?"

"He suggested moving some of his stuff in. I didn't love him so that wasn't going to happen."

"How did he take it?"

"Like you'd expect, he wanted to know why not. Told me why it was a good idea. He was getting far too serious so I said we should stop seeing each other." JJ shrugged, "He called every so often to ask my out. I always said no." The blond smiled at her girlfriend, "Only one person, well two were ever going to move in with me...You and Sam."

Emily chuckled at that. She should have known that JJ wouldn't stand for being treated badly.

The diner was half full, the two FBI agents settled at a booth at the back. One of the waitresses brought over two cups of coffee while they waited. Emily could feel her girlfriend's knee bouncing under the table. She rested her hand on it, her eyes locked with JJ's blue ones.

"I'm right here." The blond covered her hand with her own and give it a squeeze.

The bell over the door jingled, both woman looked towards the door to see Will walk in.

"I love you," whispered Emily as JJ stood up to wave her ex over.

"Is he in the rest room?" demanded Will, dismissing the other woman as emotional support.

"Huh?" His question took JJ by surprise. Was he really that ignorant?

_She was bluffin._

"I never said I was seeing a him," said JJ, holding out her hand to Emily who took it.

_No way was JJ a dyke. _Will shook his head. "You's playin. Is this some crazy plan to get me to pay more attention to you?"

The guy was delusional!

"I don't want anything from you!" exclaimed JJ, "I LOVE EMILY!"

"Really, then why's her brat say they's looking to move out?" asked Will smirking.

"WE are looking for somewhere else to live," returned JJ emphasizing the first word. "And Sam is not a brat." She didn't have to look at her girlfriend to know she was angry.

"Is this you playin hard to get?" asked Will.

"Do I have to kiss her to prove it to you?"

Will snorted, he was going to call that bluff. As if JJ would kiss a woman in room half full of people.

"I guess so," said Emily, gently cupping her lovers face with her hands and kissed her. JJ didn't think twice about wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and deepening the kiss. In fact like most times she kissed the brunette the rest of the world ceased to exist.

Will gaped, slack jawed. JJ was lip locked with another woman in public!

A wolf whistle from the college guy sat by the window got all their attention.

If this were some elaborate charade everyone in the diner would have to be in on it.

"You's pullin my chain," said Will, not quite as confident now.

Old Mrs Mills who had come into the diner to meet her husband for lunch ever since it opened had been listening, her Toby was dead now. God rest his soul, but she kept coming. She had noticed the two woman a few weeks ago and as she was very old fashioned she had thought it was scandalous that they were holding hands. She had seen the blond a lot before she always looked far too serious.

Life was short and should be enjoyed. After a few days Mrs Mills had to admit that the blond was much more relaxed, as she observed them she could see that they were happy. Her Toby had looked at her exactly the same way the two woman looked at each other and they had been married for 52 years. She decided the obstinate fool needed his eyes opening.

"Young man." she said standing up using her cane to steady herself, "Are you blind and deaf?"

Will turned to look at the old lady, "No ma'am, I ain't."

"You sure could have fooled me! That young lady has clearly stated in front of a roomful of strangers to loving her girlfriend and you just ignore it? My Toby used to look at me like they look at each other and we were married for much longer than you have been alive." With that she turned back to her cup of tea.

"Dude," added the college student, "Give it up. Those two are taken. There's plenty more fish in the sea."

Will was getting very red in the face, "Why her? She has a kid! Who was playin hooky yesterday!"

JJ felt Emily tense.

"I shoulda dragged her ass back to school," muttered Will, furiously. He could not believe JJ was choosing with a brat over him.

Emily stood up and slammed her hands down on the table top, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Will knew he'd overstepped some boundary line though his idea of a pissed mama bear was nothing like the 'I will rip you limb from limb if you insult my daughter again' look she was giving him.

"Our daughter was NOT playing hooky!"

That was when the truth hit him. The look of pure joy on JJ's face when Emily had said 'our daughter' was something that couldn't be faked.

Will shook his head, he didn't want no dyke anyways. Wisely he kept his mouth closed. He turned and left. No one made a fool out of William LaMontagne Jr.

No one.

JJ heaved a sigh of relief as Will exited the diner and hopefully her life. Emily sat down, she was so angry she was shaking. JJ took hold of both of her hands, "It's done. It's over."

"Yeah," agreed Emily exhaling slowly.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You said Sam was our daughter."

"I did," replied Emily, "And she IS. Sam's already pointed out that I'm no longer a single parent."

"She did?!"

Emily nodded as JJ looked down to hide the tears filling her eyes. The brunette's finger under her chin raised her head to meet dark loving eyes.

"We are a family, you, me, Sam and Sergio. And if you do have a baby we'll find room for that little person too."

Silently JJ hugged Emily until she regained her composure. When she had offered her home a few weeks ago she had no idea how her life and heart would change. "Don't forget Sam's puppy."

Emily smiled, "She hasn't said anything but I think she's s bit worried since you got bitten that you might not want a dog."

"Henkel's dogs were hounds from Hell," agreed JJ, "But puppies are small and cute so I'll be fine. If she's not asking maybe after we move we could surprise her, take her to go pick one?"

"She would love that," grinned Emily raising the blonds hand to her lips and kissing it. Why not the other customers had seen them making out only minutes earlier.

"Speaking of Sam you promised her pizza, did you not?"

"I did." They gathered their belongings, on the way out they stopped to thank the old lady who had spoken up in their defence. The college guy had already left.

"No thanks necessary." She introduced herself properly as Gloria Mills, "You two have reminded me of when Toby and I first met. You two keep loving each other and you'll make something very special that will last forever."

"Thank-you. If you ever need anything," said Emily knowing JJ was getting emotional again. She handed over one of her FBI cards with her cell number on it.

Gloria looked a little surprised, "Both of you?"

"Yeah, we work for the BAU."

"I am very glad you have each other."

"And we have a daughter," added JJ introducing Sam as hers for the very first time. Emily smiled and squeezed JJ's hand.

"From what I overheard she's expecting you with food," laughed Gloria. "If you would like to sit with an old lady once in a while. I would like that."

"So would we," agreed Emily. They had made a new friend. "Pizza then home."

"Sounds great."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Will watched the two walk to JJ's SUV their arms around each other. No they wasn't bluffing, they really were together. _How did I not see what she was? _She had played him for a fool and he wasn't going to just let that go. No sir.

The detective started his car and drove home. He'd think of something.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Hope you like. I started this yesterday and finished it at lunch at work. I am going to apologise not for maybe not updating very much in the next two weeks after Wednesday. I have a dang cyst in an ovary and its getting removed on Thursday next week. And coz I don't do things by half, the cyst is to big to remove with keyhole, so they are taking the ovary out too. So as soon as I can sit at my laptop I will be back (yes, imagine a terminator accent there lol). I will try for a chap or two before then so enjoy. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sam was waiting on tenterhooks for her mom and JJ to return. She knew they were meeting the detective on their way home, she had overheard that part. She personally didn't think it was such a good idea. What if he caused trouble between her mom and JJ?

Sam had always thought that cops were the good guys, but the detective had changed that. Lately a lot of her assumptions were being tested.

Sergio who was curled up on her lap, sat up and stared at the door. A moment later Sam heard a key in the lock, she was on her feet by the time it opened.

The smell of pepperoni pizza followed the two woman into the apartment. Her mouth started to water, she hadn't eaten anything since that horrible man had arrived. She eyed them both, they seemed okay.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Emily, carrying the huge flat pizza box to the kitchen. Leaving JJ and her daughter alone.

"Is everything cool?" asked Sam, a little nervously.

"Yes," replied JJ, wrapping the teen in a bear hug. "I meant what I said, I'm not angry at you." She felt Sam heave a sigh of relief. "Hungry?"

"Starving," admitted Sam giving JJ a squeeze before letting go. Suddenly they were both engulfed in a hug from Emily.

"A feast awaits. May I escort my two favourite ladies?" She linked arms with them and led them to the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"He eventually got the message that I love your mom," replied JJ with a smile, "And you."

Sam leaned over and hugged the blond, "I love you too."

Emily swallowed as she watched her family, she knew that her daughter cared about JJ, just like she knew Sam saying it meant the world to her lover. She went and got Rossi's card and gave it to Sam to read. "Maybe we should have given him this?"

"So what did you do?" Sam's voice was a little husky from what JJ had said and what she'd read on the flower card. It really defined her mom's and JJ's relationship.

"I kissed her in front of him."

"Wow! Drastic."

"Yep," laughed JJ borrowing the more English expression, "He really only got it when this nice old lady told him off for not listening to us."

"So he's gone?"

"Yes he is."

"Good he wasn't nice."

_No he wasn't, _agreed JJ.

Emily changed the subject back to their new house, "I also want a bath," she said with a wink at her daughter. Sam grinned.

"Okay," said JJ oblivious to the interaction between the two Prentiss's.

All in all they had a pleasant evening before the two older woman retired to their room and Sam headed to hers with Sergio in tow. The cat had started sleeping with Sam when his usual spot was taken by another human.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The days till Reid's return were quiet allowing them to work on Brooke's murder and Hoover's possible involvement.

Garcia had widened her search on the warehouse complex and found that one of the fathers players had worked there. The layout had been Googled from an internet café. The surveillance tape showed someone wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. It could have been one of the players, but she had nothing to compare it to.

The entire case was still throwing out more questions than answers. Once the Boy Genius returned her crime fighters would be back on full duty.

The clock was ticking.

After finding Brooke Penelope had started looking into any other students that had died while Hoover was teaching at. Including Brooke there were six others, two died in car wrecks and the other four were suicides.

Suicide in teenagers never made sense to her but it was the accident victims that made her look closer. One girl was a member of the local Salvation Army and they didn't drink or smoke so for her to be behind the wheel of a car while intoxicated was completely out of character. The other victim had both alcohol and drugs in system. He was a cheerleader and they were nearly as fitness orientated as the athletes.

The suicides were all students with good grades and plans for college. She sent files on all of them to the team. What the local cops had missed she was sure her crime fighters could find it.

JJ paled when she saw the files on the suicides, that was one thing she hadn't shared with her lover yet. What her sister had done. She pushed those memories aside and concentrated on the information inside.

Emily too at her own desk was working through the car accident victims. It was easy to spike someone's drink, the problem was it could happen anywhere. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

They were missing something!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was in such a good mood that Kendra didn't know what to do with her. She had given Sam her homework assignments.

"Okay, what gives?"

"It's official, they're together. TOGETHER!" said Sam, impulsively hugging her friend, "I really have two parents."

"I'm glad for you," said Kendra sincerely happy for her friend, also she liked the physical contact.

"Yeah, a family," said Sam releasing her, "JJ even wants to learn how to play Gears of War so she can play with me like mom does."

Kendra grinned, video games were blamed for taking away family time and her was Sam and her parents using them to add to it. How many other kids played video games with their parents.

She was envious of her friend's family. They settled down to do their homework, after they were going to the park, the English girl had a thing about feeding the ducks in the pond there. It must be a British thing, because Emily enjoyed it as well.

Even though Kendra thought it was boring spending time with Sam was anything but. _I really do need to tell her soon. I just need the right time._

Kendra sighed as she chewed her pen while she stared at her book, Sam would think it was over her next maths problem. Maybe it would be easier if Sam read it in her. No that was a whimp's way out.

She needed to be honest with her friend.

Soon.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. I'm back. A bit sore and I have to have half of the staples out on Friday. But I was writing like a fiend in a notebook I took with me so I'm copying it out for you :) . So expect a few quick chapters lol. Enjoy. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It was Reid who found that tiny bit of information that made everything else fall into place. Being bored at home he had convinced Garcia to send him everything they had on Hoover.

The Coach had his inner circle of players originally in the third school he had worked at. The other players thought that it was something they were supposed to work towards.

The problem was the coach who hated woman, especially gay woman because his mother had left his father for another woman.

Reid had found that piece of info from a tiny article from a gossip magazine. There were also rumours that Hoovers father had been abusive towards his spouse.

The inner circle had indoctrinated into this point of view, into thinking that they should dominate the woman in their lives.

Reid's digging had also uncovered the fact that the girl car wreck victim who went to the Salvation Army had turned down one of the inner circle's advances. After all this time murder probably couldn't be proved, but more coincidences were coming to light. One of the suicides was a gay kid who had tried out for the team. So much for Hoovers 'Any kid who comes to practice is on the team' statement.

These were all cold cases but there was enough evidence to reopen a number of them. If this were an official investigation they would have been able to get warrant s for the players blood so at least they'd be able to find out who had raped Brooke. It had to have been one of the special players.

It was Garcia who spotted the pattern.

One student had died from every school Hoover had worked at. Brooke was the only one who had not been a student at the same school. Penelope shuddered at what what she was reading. Sam and her friends were in the firing line. Hoover needed to be nailed to wall ASAP.

"Okay, my babies. Work your magic." Some of Hoovers players had to have landed in jail. She was going to find them.

Garcia stayed long after everyone else had gone home. She was sure she was on the right track.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily had started making JJ's breakfast while her lover was in the shower. It was becoming a routine. They would eat together then Emily would shower when the blond had left for work. Lastly the brunette would make her daughter's breakfast. Usually. For now she was letting the younger Prentiss sleep in.

Emily was more worried than she wanted to admit about her child's return to school.

JJ greeted at her at the office with a cup a coffee.

"Thanks," grinned the brunette wishing she could kiss her girlfriend as she eyed the new pile of case files on her desk.

"Conference Room Now!" yelled Garcia bursting into the room, wearing the same clothes as the day before. Evidently the tech analyst had pulled an all-nighter.

Hotch who had come out of the office at the noise merely raised his eyebrows as he nodded.

Once they were all assembled the door opened again to admit Reid.

"I wanted to help," he explained as he sat down.

"This is what we found," began Garcia indicating herself and Spencer. She outlined what she and the Boy Wonder had gathered.

"I checked prison records for any of his special boys and I found Simon Winters. In for beating his wife within an inch of her life. He was killed in prison but his cell mate made a statement to his lawyer looking for a deal, about Simon saying he had killed another student while he was in high school. He said Simon had spiked his drink at a party then challenged him to something like a drag race of sorts. AT the speeds they'd be going at a fatal accident was inevitable. Peter Holloway was pronounced at the scene. "

"Did he say why?" asked Emily, when Garcia paused for breath.

"He said he'd seen him hitting on his girlfriend."

"And how does that involve Hoover?" asked JJ unconsciously reaching for the brunette's hand.

"Statement said that the Coach told him not to let anyone mess with his girl and he suggested teaching him a lesson."

"It's conjecture," said Hotch, "Without Winter's we can't prove any of it."

"There's more," said Garcia, pushing her bright pink glasses up her nose. "The inner circle has an initiation, they take a drug cocktail during it. One of the players had a bad reaction to it, just said he was partying. That cocktail matches what was in Holloway's system exactly. Now as school athletes get regular drug tests this doesn't seem to be a regular thing."

"You think Winters got it from Hoover," said Morgan.

"Yes I do."

"If any of those boys found out Brooke was gay and they did something to her," said Rossi, "Speaking out would have ended his career."

"Unfortunately a lot of guys talk about lesbians only needing a real man to straighten them out. " said Morgan with a sigh he had heard it himself.

Emily and JJ looked at each other both thinking of Kendra.

"Even if she never intended to say anything the threat would have been enough." agreed Rossi.

"Okay," said Hotch, "Now we know why the players are like they are. He's brainwashing them to his way of thinking."

"Do we have enough evidence to get this guy?" asked Garcia, holding her breath.

"We have enough to get the school to start a serious investigation," replied Hotch, "We'll also send the information to all the local PD's involved. The extra evidence may be enough for some DNA warrants." He looked at Emily and JJ, " Do you want the honour of giving all this to the school board?"

"Yes sir," replied Emily with a glint in her eye, she really wanted to see their faces.

"And Fisher," added JJ, "Let's see how he explains this."

"What about the other football players?" asked Morgan.

"There is nothing to say the majority of the players had any knowledge of Hoover's inner circle," commented Reid.

"The players with the extra practices will be interviewed," said Hotch. "If Hoover is teaching them to disrespect woman, Prentiss the interviews are yours. We'll round them up while you go see the head of the school board."

Emily nodded.

"Then when the parents are brought in, " said Rossi, "I'll talk to them. They need to know what this man was teaching their kids."

"Thanks for this guys..." began Emily sincerely when she was interrupted.

"Princess," said Morgan, "We look after our own."

Emily smiled as she picked up the now very thick file on Hoover and his past players. JJ called the Chairman of the board to meet them at Fisher's office.

The brunette and JJ set off for the school. The board would have to call an emergency of its members. Then the football players parents would be called in.

Hoover would be suspended during the investigation at the very least. That alone on his record would finish his teaching career. They just had the players themselves to deal with.

The Principal was speechless as the two FBI agents dumped the large file on his desk.

The Chairman was in the room to he had got a run down of its contents in the outer office. He was furious at what he was hearing. At the moment he was glowering at a profusely sweating Fisher.

"How did you find all this?"

"We looked," retorted JJ, "Instead of just blindly taking the word of your football coach!"

"The first thing we're going to do is suspend the two boys who assaulted your daughter," said the Chairman. "Anything you need, you will get. Bullying in this school will not be tolerated. You have my word."

"Thank you, " said Emily shaking the Chairman's hand.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily and JJ got home late and they asked if they could talk to Sam.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" asked the teen as she sat on the couch.

"No, sweetheart," replied Emily hugging her daughter then she and JJ told her a watered down version of what they had found out about the coach.

Sam was stunned, she couldn't believe what her hunch had started. "So he's gone?"

"Yes. He'll never teach anywhere again." said JJ, "And the guys who jumped you are being suspended."

"You're not any more," added Emily brushing a lock of dark hair behind her daughters ear.

"Cool."

"Though I do have a favour to ask," said Emily, "Can you talk to Kendra and convince her to report what's been happening?"

"I can do that." Truth was she wanted to know what her friends had been through. "Can I talk to Kendra now?"

"Dinner will be ready when you get back," said Emily with a nod.

"Can I tell her about the coach?"

This time JJ nodded, it would be out before long and this way Kendra's information would be accurate.

Sam left to go and talk to her friend.

Emily and JJ looked at each other with relief. Their daughter was safe.

TBC...

A/N Hi, another chapter :) And I still have one to copy out tomorrow lol. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry there's lots more of Sam to come. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

By the time Sam and Kendra arrived at school the next morning, rumours were flying around, right, left and centre.

Coach Hoover was gone apparently he had packed up and vanished.

A good number of the inner circle players hadn't shown up either, the grapevine said they were transferring to other schools. Trevor and his friend were included in the number.

Kendra was going to talk to the school councillor to report Trevor's harassment. After Sam had gone home she had called Trish.

The vice Principal had asked all students to go to the auditorium after Home room. The three girls figured it had to do with what happened.

Donna Blake was stood on the raised platform as they took their seats.

What followed was a thorough lecture on bullying and every type of physical, emotional and psychological abuse they could possibly ever come across. The talk lasted nearly an hour.

Some of the students were putting two and two together.

"The teachers and school councillor will be available to any students who want to report any such behaviour," finished Mrs Blake, . "Due to the seriousness of this issue we are closing for the rest of the day any pupils wanting to come forward are asked to stay behind. School will resume in the morning. This school has a zero tolerance policy on bullying. Any students found guilty will be severely punished. Thank-you."

Students started filing out of the huge hall.

Sam stayed behind with Kendra while she went to talk to someone. Trish showed up with a few other pupils, she even saw a cheerleader.

The teachers who had remained were appalled at the amount of kids who were finally coming forward. Everything from nasty degrading comments said loudly enough to be overheard or notes left in lockers to being accidentally on purpose bumped into in the hallways usually sending all their books flying. The gay kids took the brunt of it.

The main culprits, certain members of the football team. Though they weren't the only ones.

Kendra was a little shaky when she rejoined Sam. The brunette was very proud of her friend. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

The only kids who might have known what was going on were the remaining football players. The team would have to start over with a new Coach.

Fisher was gone too.

Sam called her mom to explain the situation and got permission to have Kendra and Trish over for a few hours.

While they were waiting for Trish they saw some of the lockers being searched.

"What are they looking for?" asked Kendra, curiously.

"No clue," replied Sam with a shrug. "There's Trish, let's go."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily's phone rang. The Chairman was calling just to follow up, she already knew some of it from her daughter. What she didn't expect was a recording of the attack on Sam taken by another player.

"How did you know about it?"

"_One of the students. We were going to do a locker search anyway."_

"So you have definitive proof against Trevor. Any plans to take things further?"

"_We are giving that option to the pupils who have spoken up."_

"I'll ask Sam."

"_Thank-you. We have what happened well documented. I wanted to know if you wanted a copy of the recording?"_

"Yes I do," replied Emily. She immediately took it to Garcia.

"I can tell you one thing," said Penelope after they had watched it. "He must've been right around the corner to break it up that fast."

Emily snorted, "Of course he was, he had to keep his players out of trouble." It screamed prior knowledge of the event. "That son of a..."

"Breathe, honey," said Penelope, patting the brunette's arm, "He will get his. Go have a cup of coffee with JJ, she'll calm you down."

Emily nodded. Evidently Garcia had warned the blond she was coming because JJ was pouring coffee into two mugs as she arrived. They drank the coffee quietly in the media liaison's office. When the brunette went back to her desk the desire to hunt Hoover down had faded somewhat.

Sam was making dinner when they got home.

"Special occasion?" asked Emily, taking in the bubbling pot of pasta on the stove.

"No, but you guys have been so busy."

"Do you want any help?"

"No. Wash up and get changed." replied the teen, shooing them out of the kitchen.

"Does she do this a lot?" queried JJ as they changed.

"On my birthday, mother's day, Easter and Christmas. Has since she was twelve." chuckled Emily.

"You are so lucky," said JJ wistfully.

"No we are," corrected Emily pulling her girlfriend into her arms, "So you'd better act surprised when she does it for you."

"I will," laughed JJ leaning into her lovers body.

"You guys better be behaving in there," called out Sam, "Dinner's ready in five minutes."

"That is definitely not enough time," whispered Emily.

"Hold that thought," returned JJ, biting her lip as she stepped away. She loved that Emily was so romantic. They could hear Sam setting the table.

"My lady."

JJ accepted the offered arm.

Sam had made spaghetti with meatballs and chocolate chip ice cream for afters. The rest of the evening was spent playing scrabble.

Sam didn't have a bedtime on Friday or Saturday nights. The weekend was spent house hunting. The Prentiss Jareau family didn't find the 'Perfect' house but they had only just started looking.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch was pleased with the way they had pulled together during the last week. Even Strauss wasn't saying anything about the extra work they had taken on.

Reid was officially back at work and JJ had brought him a new case, he was reading through the file while he waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

The last to enter the conference room was Morgan carrying a cup of coffee.

"We hav case in California. 4 dead so far." said Hotch then handed it over to JJ.

Emily shook her head slightly, why call a sniper a long distance serial killer.

"The bullets recovered at the scenes are from two different hunting rifles," said JJ, pictures of the types of rifles appeared on the screen. "Local PD are unable to locate where the shots were fired from. The victims were shot within two minutes of each other."

"That leaves no time to switch positions," commented Emily.

"Are we looking for a team?" asked Rossi, "Because this doesn't fit the usual dominant submissive dynamic."

"The dominant would want to take both shots." agreed Morgan.

"Wheels up in thirty," said Hotch, standing up. This was the first sniper serial killer case since Prentiss had joined the team. She was their ace in the hole. If anyone could put themselves into the mind of the unsubs, it was her.

Emily texted her daughter on the way to the jet. It had been decided it would be better if she stayed with Shirley instaed of Penelope having to drive all the way across town to get her then again in the morning for school. When she'd told JJ about her concerns the blond had assured her that Sam was still clueless about her friends crush on her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam got the text on her way to lunch, she knew having them at home was too good to last. She detoured into the bathroom on the way. She could hear a group of girls taking, a quick glance told her they were cheerleaders.

As she vanished into the nearest vacant stall she couldn't help but overhear them.

"You know the team's going to suck now, don't you?"

"You don't know that."

"All the best players are gone! So yeah, I do know that."

"Don't you mean all the bullies?"

"Oh come on. You can't believe all that stuff about gay bashing."

"Yes actually I do."

"Then you're an idiot. Being gay is just a phase. All they need is a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

"Being gay is not a phase."

Sam heard the door open and close, the room was silent as she flushed the toilet. So she jumped when she found one of the cheerleaders still stood by the sink. She swallowed uncomfortably knowing the other girl knew she had heard their conversation.

As Sam washed her hands she glanced over, she was sure it was the same cheerleader she had seen after the bullying lecture.

"Hi," said Sam, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey." The girl was a few inches shorter with shoulder length light brown hair, freckles and the greenest eyes Sam had ever seen.

"Samantha Prentiss." She didn't know why she introduced herself.

"I know," replied the cheerleader, "Carmen...I'm Carmen Hernandez."

From her voice Sam could tell she was the one who believed the rumours.

"I thought you'd be bigger." said Carmen, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Huh?"

"Well you did tangle with Trevor and his caveman pal, didn't you?"

So that was how Carmen knew who she was. "I didn't do much," replied Sam with a shrug, "I have fast reflexes," she added when the other girl was looking at her expectantly.

Carmen was surprised at that humble reply, all she knew about the English girl was that she was friends with Kendra one of the few students who was brave enough to be out and proud.

"Was it because of Kendra?"

"Maybe." Her mom hadn't told her why, "I think it was more that my mom has a girlfriend." Sam wanted to keep the cheerleader talking.

Carmen didn't react at all to that piece of information. She paused as she was leaving.

"It was nice meeting you, Sam Prentiss. I'll see you around."

"Uh...yeah sure." Sam dried her hands wondering why she couldn't get those stunning green eyes out of her mind?

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. I will confess I have re written this as I copied it. I hope you enjoy the weird and wonderful way my brain works while I'm writing :) . Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Emily had never been to California and she was planning on bringing her daughter something back. Sam's sixteenth birthday was in three months. She looked back down at the file on her lap.

The two crime scenes were over a kilometre apart. The unsubs must have in contact, but that could be traced and these unsubs were smart. So what? They coordinated their attacks?

JJ could see her girlfriends mind ticking over. She smiled, she knew about Emily's sniper rifle. She had watched her practising with it at the shooting range. Her lover had already asked Garcia for a city map two kilometres out from both crime scenes. By the time they landed they would have it.

The team had been given a large air conditioned room with a huge noticeboard. JJ went off to talk to the press.

Emily went over the map Garcia had sent over and frowned.

"What ya got Princess?" asked Morgan watching Reid pinning up the pictures of the victims. Two men and two woman.

"A slight overlap," replied Emily, "On one building."

Morgan came to look over her shoulder, "So they were together?" The brunette was silent. "Princess?"

Suddenly Emily stood up, "Road trip." Without explaining she detoured to her go bag then headed to the exit.

A quick word with the desk sergeant got them a vehicle. Morgan got directions to the target building.

"You're not going to tell me are you," he grunted as he found a parking spot.

"Need a little more to go on," grinned Emily, mysteriously. The building was a very tall office block. Their badges got them access to the roof.

The brunette took note of the security at the front door and that they had to sign in.

The view from the top was amazing. "You think they were up here?"

Emily had the map on her tablet which allowed her to locate the corner that had the best view of both crime scenes. She pulled her sniper scope out of her back pocket.

"You grab that off SWAT?"

"No." Emily explained as she raised it to her eye and started looking looking for the best line of sight.

Morgan was seriously impressed. Emily handed him the scope while she knelt down to examine the floor by the ledge. Behind her was a large raised vent cover. That would add even more height.

"So our unsubs were right next to each other?" asked Morgan passing the scope back.

"No. I think there's only one unsub."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam lay awake going over the events of the day, she had no idea what was wrong with her? She never paid attention to how other people looked. When was the last time she noticed the colour of someone's eyes? She had to think about her friends eye colours. Kendra was brown and Trish grey-blue. The only reason she knew that was she sat with them at lunch every day.

She rolled over and thumped her pillow.

"Can't sleep?"

"AHHHHH!"

"Sorry," laughed Kendra, switching on her bedside lamp.

"Don't do that," said Sam exhaling. "Did I wake you?"

"Your...that bed squeaks, is why I sleep in this one." replied Kendra, sitting up, "You usually sleep like a log. Worried about your parents?" It was so natural to call the two FBI agents that.

Sam shrugged as she sat up, "They'll look after each other."

"Then what?"

"It's just been a weird day."

"I hear that." agreed Kendra.

Sam glanced over as her friend wrapped her arms around her knees, watching her.

"What?"

"I am sorry you got stuck in the middle of all this."

"It's not your fault," said Sam, "And if I'd told what I was doing instead of playing Sherlock Holmes it might not have happened."

"I don't think Id've told you." admitted Kendra.

"Why not? You weren't letting anyone tell you what to do."

"I'm pretty sure I was being more stubborn than brave."

"Isn't there a fine line between courage and stupidity." grinned Sam. "So we'll call it even."

"Sounds good. Why don't you like bullies?" That was one thing that she had been curious about, she hardly knew the new girl but she'd gone out of her way to help her and Trish, two girls she had only just met.

"I think it's because of my mom," said Sam slowly, she'd never thought about it. "She always works so hard to help other people. I can't do less than that."

"That's a high standard to set for yourself," commented Kendra.

"It's worked for my mom," chuckled the brunette, "JJ's great."

"Yeah, she's been a good friend." Anyone watching Sam with her mom for five minutes would know Emily was her hero. "Guess that means your mom wouldn't mind you bringing home a gorgeous blond," teased Kendra. _I wish I had the guts to tell you how I feel. But this is so different from telling Trish I was gay._

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" The question took the dark girl by surprise.

"That you were gay?" Sam had never asked now she was curious. How did someone find out?

"Middle school," replied Kendra, "When my friends started going boy crazy. I didn't. "

"You met someone?" ventured Sam.

"I wish," sighed Kendra, "No when they kept saying this guy was cute or that movie star was hot, I never saw it. Then I realised all my favourite movie stars were female. I thought they were cute."

"You ever have a girlfriend?" asked Sam, her mind latching on to a stray thought.

"No."

"So when you got to high school you could've blended in. Hid it."

"Yeah I guess. "

"Why didn't you?"

"When I told my Grandmother that I liked girls. I figured old person – old fashioned. She was the complete opposite, said the only way I could be truly happy was to be myself." Kendra swung her legs out of bed. "I need ice cream. Don't you English gals call that a Midnight Feast."

"They do in my boarding school stories. Will we get into trouble?"

"Gran raids the freezer way more than I do." Five minutes later the were back in bed with bowls of strawberry ice cream.

As Sam let her pink ice cream melt in her mouth she pondered what her friend had said. There were some similarities, she wasn't interested in guys, most of her favourite movies stared actresses. And then there was Carmen or rather her reaction to her. She needed to talk to someone. She looked at her friend, if Kendra hadn't liked anyone she probably couldn't relate. _As soon as mom's back I'll talk to her._

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily and Morgan rejoined the rest, leaving two crime scene techs gathering evidence off of the roof.

"What have we got?" asked Hotch.

"One unsub not two," stated Emily, sending the pictures they had taken to the rest's phones and tablets. "Using different weapons was to throw us off."

"It looks like our unsub was up there a lot or for a considerable amount of time. We found urine stains," added Morgan. "From the distance that sniper's good. Possible military training."

"This guy's smart," commented Rossi, "Smart enough to know that someone would figure that out. So he must know we can get DNA."

"Unless he's sure we won't."

"So no military record." said Emily.

"Could you make those shots?" asked Hotch.

"If I had wind speed and direction." replied Emily.

"So why these people?" asked Rossi, "Have we found any crossover?"

"No," replied Reid, "Garcia is looking into their backgrounds."

At the moment they were at a dead end, new victims would provide them with new leads.

JJ hated cases like this where someone else had to die. She glanced at her girlfriend who gave her a sympathetic smile.

They would catch this unsub. It was only a matter of time.

TBC...

A/N Thanks for reading guys. I think I'm addicted to reviews and yours have all been great. Yes I am planing to bring some other episodes in. Having Sam will mean I'm having to change them somewhat but stay tuned. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It was past midnight when Emily and JJ got to their hotel room, some cases were automatic all-nighters but others like this one that had turned into a waiting game allowed them to leave the precinct for the night.

They had picked up burgers and shakes on their way over. Ever since the Prentiss's had moved in JJ had stopped drinking at home. She used to have a beer or two now she was on soda's, coffee and fruit juice, though she was getting addicted to milkshakes.

She laughed when Emily started slurping the last of her shake loudly. The brunette simply grinned and sucked louder.

JJ picked up her own shake accepting the challenge and slurped as loudly as she could. Being with the brunette made her feel like a college kid again. She could be as goofy as she wanted and Emily wouldn't judge. She reached and wiped a blob of ketchup from the brunette's upper lip.

They had certainly been lacking sleep since they got together but they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Shower?" suggested JJ standing up and pulling her lover to her feet.

Emily nodded, she loved what Jennifer's hand could do. Not to mention that silver tongue of hers, it wasn't only good for charming the Press.

JJ wasted no time lathering up her hands so she could touch her lover. Once she had told Penelope that sometimes a girl just had to shower alone, but Emily she could never get enough of her. The brunette arched her back as JJ washed lower.

It was three thirty when they snuggled in bed.

"What are you thinking?" asked JJ when Emily didn't settle down to sleep right away.

"I never ever imagined I'd have anything like this. I think I was waiting to meet you."

Just when JJ didn't think Emily could be any more perfect, she went and said something like that. She sighed.

"What?"

"I wish I'd known you were coming..." Emily chuckled, JJ grinned, "Yeah. I'd have gone on way less dates."

"Hey, I'm weird," said Emily, "Besides I'm glad one of us knew what to do." She wagged her eyebrows making JJ laugh, "And you saved the best thing for me."

"I did? What?"

"Your beautiful heart."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam kept half an eye out for Carmen the next day, she wanted to know if she'd feel the same way. Maybe it was just because of the crazy day, but combining with that her conversation with Kendra she doubted it. She did wonder about that last comment Carmen had made when she thought she was alone in the bathroom. Obviously she didn't discriminate against gay kids, did it mean more than that?

A gay kid on the cheer-leading squad? With Hoover around. Not possible unless they were still in the closet. The cheerleader also called Kendra by name. So long as Sam had been at the school none of the cheerleaders had said anything to any of them, well except for yesterday.

_How can I ask Kendra about Carmen without making her...what? Uncomfortable? I need to talk to mom first anyway. I'm not going to think about her._

With that Sam headed to her next class. The atmosphere was quiet. Most of the kids didn't quite know how to react to the changes one man leaving had left.

Trish beat them to lunch, eating her usual sandwich when Sam with Kendra in tow, got to the cafeteria. "It's almost like we're in a parallel universe," whispered Trish, between bites. "I'm still can't believe I only have to do my own homework. What will I do with all that extra time?"

Sam grinned, "I can't believe you did it?"

"It wasn't worth fighting," said Trish with a shrug. "I tried."

"that's when I found out," added Kendra.

"I ended up in detention," explained Trish, "I was upset and Kendra found my sniffing in the bathroom. That's how we became friends."

"It's not fair," said Sam, "How did everybody miss this?"

"You didn't," said Kendra to her friend who blushed.

"Well, my old school was soooo different and way smaller." said Sam.

"Have any bullies there?"

Sam thought hard for a moment. There had to have been but she'd never seen them. Was it because she friend weren't being threatened.

_I'm not the same person I was a few months ago. _"I don't know." She emailed Sally every other day. Next time she was going to ask her.

"Hey Sam."

Sam froze for a moment then turned to look at Carmen who was passing, "Hi."

Kendra looked from Sam to the now retreating cheerleader. She swallowed.

Trish cleared her throat. This was not good.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The unsub hadn't made them wait long. Six victims this time. Same MO three victims at two different sights.

"He's showing off," muttered Morgan, he and Emily had gone to one crime scene. Hotch and Rossi at the other. Reid and JJ were putting everything together at the precinct.

Emily was on her phone, "Garcia can you find out if there is an earlier crime of two victims, don't limit yourself to sniper rifles. Thanks."

"_Your wish is my command. Bet you love JJ saying that. Garcia out."_

Emily was glad her back was to her partner because she could feel herself flushing.

"If he used two weapons in two different areas no one would connect the crimes," said Morgan, using a pair of high powered binoculars to scope out the surrounding buildings. The overlap of the crime scenes was a billboard on top of a radio tower. That was their next stop.

Morgan whistled as he got out of the car at the bottom of the metal tower. He went to the trunk for a climbing harness. As soon as Garcia had identified it they had borrowed it from SWAT.

Emily let Morgan do the climbing then she watched the video feed as he panned around at the top. He zeroed in on the two crime scenes. _"There's a hell of a view from up here."_

"Can you time how fast you can fire, switch weapons then fire again?"

"_No problem Princess. Okay acquiring target. BANG BANG BANG. Putting weapon one down. Picking up other. Acquiring target number four. BANG BANG BANG."_

"Damn," muttered Emily, "Two minutes." Of course that was the absolute fastest time possible, it probably was a bit longer.

"_Need anything else?"_

"No. Come on down. Thanks."

Garcia had been busy cross referencing known sniper rifle owners with all vehicles caught on traffic cameras around the shooting sites. The brunette was crossing her fingers that they would find something. She didn't want any more victims. None of them did.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam had gone to feed Sergio by herself. Kendra had been kind of quiet all afternoon. Once they'd arrived at Shirley's Kendra was on her xbox with her headphones on. Sam had slipped her phone into her pocket. While her furry brother was eating she called Trish.

"Hi Trish, did I do something?" she asked when her other friend answered. "Trish?"

"_Um..."_

"Please?"

Sam heard Trish sigh loudly, _"Sam..."_

"Trish I can't fix this if I don't know what I did. Please?" Sam was begging but she didn't care. "I know I'm putting you in the middle. And I'm sorry."

"_Okay... She likes you."_

Of course she did, "We're friends."

"_Sam she LIKES you. Bye."_

Sam dropped her phone in shock. "Oh no!"

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Another day another chapter. However I can't promise a chap every day. Some days my other story might get a look in lol. Luckily I'm off work for the next 5(ish) weeks while this scar heals. I get the staples out tomorrow :) . Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

JJ's phone buzzed on the desk, the blond looked up from writing her Press report for the latest shooting. She knew it wouldn't be Emily when she was in the field the brunette was totally focused on her job.

It was Sam. Usually the younger Prentiss texted them knowing her mom would call when she could. For Sam to be calling meant something was wrong. Reid was busy staring at the board, the rest weren't due back yet.

JJ picked up her phone, "Hi, Sam."

"_I didn't KNOW! I swear I didn't know."_

Instantly JJ was worried at the frantic tone of Sam's voice. She stood up waved to Spence so he knew she was stepping out.

"Honey slow down. Take a breath and start at the beginning," she heard Sam inhale. "That's good."

"_Things are crazy here."_

Immediately JJ's mind flew to Coach Hoover. Had he retaliated somehow? No,if it were that Penelope would have contacted her.

"Sam, just tell me."

"_I didn't know. "_

"You didn't know what?"

"_That Kendra... that I..."_

"Sam sweetheart, clam down or you're going to hyperventilate." JJ was getting scared. "Sit down, take a deep breath. Hold it count to ten then exhale slowly." JJ repeated this for a few minutes. "Sam?"

"_I'm okay." _She sounded anything but, she also heard Sergio meowing.

"Are you at home?"

"_I came to feed Sergio, I wanted to talk to one of you alone."_ JJ waited for her daughter to continue.

"_I talked to someone and I had the strangest reaction to her. Then I talked to Kendra about how she knew she was gay. It's not exactly the same but it's close... " _Sam hesitated.

"It's okay," said JJ, gently, "You can tell me anything."

"_I didn't know she liked me. She saw how I was when Carmen talked to me at lunch... I think I hurt her. Really hurt her."_

"Did she tell you how she felt?" asked JJ.

"_No, after Carmen she kinda shut me out so I asked Trish." _The girl sounded ashamed as she added, "_I put her in a position where she didn't have much of a choice." _

"So Trish told you?"

" _JJ how do I fix this?"_

_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_

Emily could sense tension in her girlfriend when they got back but they were giving the profile of their unsub to the cops. She'd noticed two missed calls from her daughter. As soon as she could she would call her.

Garcia had also added gun clubs and shooting range members to her list.

The cops were going door to door around where the unsubs vehicle could possibly have been parked.

Reid had the board full of info on the victims the weapons used. "We think we may have found the first shooting," he explained. "Two men a few blocks apart. If our unsub began his pattern then, he was on the top level of this multi-story car park. A 9mm was used. "

Emily turned her attention away from JJ as she examined the new evidence, a slow smile formed on her face. "Our unsub would still need a scope, not a lot of people have a use for pistol scopes. That narrows it down."

Hotch nodded as he called Garcia with the new info. Knowing that if this broke the case they would be very busy, he told them to go grab a bite to eat. There was a diner right across the street.

"JJ?" asked Emily as they settled into a booth at the back.

"Sam called me." JJ saw how worried her girlfriend was getting as she relayed the conversation.

"What did you say?" asked Emily. Never had she wanted to drop everything and go home more than at that second. Her daughter was going through realising she might be gay all on her own. They were thousands of miles away.

"I told her she needed talk to Kendra," replied JJ, gripping Emily's hands, "She was really worried about it."

"She's very sensitive," said Emily, "You think it's more than just friendly worry?"

"I don't know," replied JJ, "I don't think she does either. She asked me if she liked Kendra wouldn't her heart start to pound around her."

Emily squeezed JJ's hands she was so thankful she'd been there to talk to Sam, she had relationship experience. "And you said?"

"That there's all sorts of relationships. My parents were good friends in high school, got together in college. There wasn't an instant attraction, but they're happy together. We need to visit them by the way. I told her some people feel sparks or they could feel like they knew the person all their lives. Very few people get the whole package."

"I guess were not the best example," admitted Emily. "I suddenly realise I'd have no idea what to say if she came to me with this."

"You'd have managed," said JJ with a smile. "The old follow your heart usually works."

"Yeah." The brunette chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment, "Think it's too late to call her?"

"She wanted you too but ordered me not to drag you off the case."

"That sounds like her." Emily smiled as she pulled out her phone. JJ stood up. "Where you going?"

"To get our food and give you some privacy."

"You don't have to."

The booth was secluded so JJ kissed Emily's cheek as she went to the counter.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was lying on her back staring at the dark ceiling, her friend had gone to bed when she got back from feeding Sergio. Shirley said Kendra had complained of a headache. She was holding her phone in her hand so she would feel it when it vibrated. She had turned the volume off so she wouldn't disturb the other girl.

Sam was positive Kendra was awake. All evening her mind had been going over what JJ had told her about relationships. Okay so she was physically attracted to Carmen but she didn't know her. Was part of the reason she hadn't talked to Kendra because she didn't want to hurt her?

_That sounds like I know how she felt but I didn't, did I? Do I care about her? Like more than... If I upset Sally would I feel like this? No I don't think I would._

The phone jumped in her hand, "Hi mom." she whispered.

"_Sweetheart, how are you?"_

"Confused."

"_I'm so sorry I'm not there with you."_

"It's not your fault. " Sam paused, if Kendra was listening maybe it would make her willing to talk. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"_Telling someone you like them or asking them out makes us vulnerable. She might also not have wanted to put any pressure on you."_

"But I didn't know I might be gay then." Sam had a lot of time to think. Her possibly being gay was new but then her friend who had a crush on her saw her and Carmen. Of course it hurt her.

"Mom, tell me what to do."

"_I can't do that, honey. Have you talked to her?"_

"Not yet." The only thing Sam did know for sure was she wanted to salvage their friendship. It was a place to start. "But I will. I don't want to lose her."

"_Be honest no matter how scary it is," advised Emily_. _"I love you. Think you can sleep?"_

"I love you. Give my love to JJ. I'll try. Be safe."

"_Always. Sweet dreams."_

Sam rolled over and put her phone on the table next to the bed. "I'm sorry." In the morning she would get her to talk to her.

TBC...

A/N. Thanks for reading as always and reviewing. Have fun and stay tuned, T-Rex :)


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Emily struggled to concentrate, the last time she had this much trouble focusing Sam had flu. Luckily Garcia found a green Jeep on the traffic camera's near all the crime scenes. The owner of the vehicle had purchased a handgun scope the year before.

Mitch Gibbons was a twenty eight year old single man with schizophrenia, whose grandfather was a sniper in WW2, the man had raised Mitch when the old man had died Mitch had inherited his sniper rifle and a diary that he had kept. He hadn't filled his prescription for ten months. They had profiled a wannabe sniper. Without his meds the voices wouldn't be controllable and could easily be why he had started shooting people. His place of residence was a run down trailer.

The local PD had it surrounded by the time they got there, his Jeep was parked next to it.

Emily and Rossi had been dropped off on a rise over looking the tailor park. This time Emily did have her sniper rifle in case their unsub saw them coming. Rossi was acting as her spotter.

She was looking at the places she might use and Rossi was a Vietnam vet and knew what to look for as well.

Below Hotch was using a megaphone. They had seen movement in the house but so far no response.

"I got a flash at 2 o clock high, " said Rossi, his binoculars trained on a large tree. "Sniper scope?"

Emily moved to look where he pointed. "Maybe." The tree was full of leaves, she couldn't see whoever was there, for a few moment she didn't see anything then she saw the same flash that had alerted Rossi. If it was Mitch they couldn't allow him to fire, if he did one of the police officers or her own team mates would die. And JJ was down there too ready to handle the Press afterwards.

However if it was just some birdwatcher, the brunette was about to kill an innocent person. Hotch had already given them permission to act as they saw fit. Two flashes already led her to believe that the unsub was scanning the crowd around the trailer as no one had moved closer he was holding his fire. The second anyone moved closer all bets were off.

"Emily, Morgan's getting ready to move."

"I'm taking the shot." Emily said a quick prayer that she was shooting the right person.

BANG.

A body dropped from the tree, hit the floor and lay still.

"Clear." said Rossi not seeing any other movement and no more shots were fired.

Emily slowly lowered her rifle, she looked down as Morgan and Hotch entered the front door. By the time she and Rossi got to the trailer some of the cops had moved to the body and had ID'd Mitch Gibbons.

The brunette heaved a silent sigh of relief.

"Okay?" asked JJ.

"Yeah, self defence is easier," admitted Emily.

"He would've fired sooner or later," stated Rossi, patting her on the shoulder.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Morgan from inside the trailer, they all spun towards the sound as the door open and a small golden brown animal shot out. JJ had the fastest reflexes and scooped up the small spaniel like puppy with the biggest floppiest ears she had ever seen. It was washing her face with a tiny pink tongue as a flustered Morgan emerged.

"This is why we thought someone might be inside, little guy was tugging on the curtain. Some one needs to call animal control."

"Wait," said JJ, a light bulb going off in her brain, "So long as there's no relatives," she said her eyes meeting her girlfriends, Emily nodded. Sam had entertained the idea of a rescue dog and this little guy needed a home. "I know the perfect place for this guy."

"You know there's no animals allowed on the jet," said Reid stepping out of range of the puppies very active tongue.

"What puppy?" asked Hotch purposefully ignoring the bundle of energy. Kids loved dogs, if Haley wasn't allergic to animal fur Jack would have a pet.

JJ handed the pup to one of the officers while she went to give the Press brief and the others inside the trailer. The quicker they finished up the faster they could go home.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam hadn't really slept much so at 5am she gave up and went to watch TV for a while. As soon as she turned it on she heard JJ's voice saying that the Californian sniper had been shot dead. One question caught her attention.

"_SWAT was at the main street bank robbery. Is it true the BAU has it's own sniper."_

Sam gasped.

"Are your parent's okay?"

"AAAAAAAH!" Sam jumped, "You have to stop doing that!" She glanced towards Shirley's bedroom hoping she hadn't woken her. Then back at her friend, at least the silent treatment was over.

"You weren't that loud," said Kendra, "So are they?" She had a very simple decision to make. Did she want to be friends with Sam? Yes she did. And honestly it was no different to the English girl being straight and interested in a boy.

"Yes, case is done."

"So what gives?"

"It's my mom. The BAU sniper is my mom. I've never asked if she's ever killed anyone." Sam shrugged she turned back to the TV in time to see JJ wrapping up the Press conference. "I guess she has."

"You okay," Kendra couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"I'd rather she shot somebody than get shot." For the first time she met her friends eyes, "I'm sorry."

"You apologised last night." returned Kendra.

"I wasn't trying to not tell you... I wanted to talk to my mom first."

"I get that and it has nothing to do with me."

"Yes it does."

Kendra frowned as she crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"Because I'm confused and you're the expert here."

"I'm what?!" spluttered Kendra.

"You have known longer than my mom, than JJ"

Kendra was speechless whatever she had been expecting it was not this. "You want me to give you advice about Carmen? I don't even know if she's gay or bi? And with Hoover around I don't blame her for hiding it."

"I don't know Carmen," replied Sam, "And I had a long talk with JJ yesterday. Some folk's might think physical attraction is good enough to start something. I don't. I don't know what happens from here. I don't do crystal balls." Sam grinned a little, " What I want to know is. Is one of my best friends is in my corner while I figure it out." Her mom was right being this honest was scary. She swallowed the lump developing in her throat.

"Yes," said Kendra, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," said Sam, exhaling, normally she wouldn't think twice about hugging her friend. This time she was decidedly nervous.

Her friend sensed what was going through her mind, "It's okay you don't have to."

"Yes I do," said Sam grinning properly then promptly wrapped Kendra in a bear hug.

Kendra laughed, "Sorry I was such an idiot."

"Water under the bridge," said Sam, "There is something I need your help with."

"What?"

"Have any suggestions on how I make things right with Trish?"

TBC...

A/N Hi, guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. The reviews are fantastic. Have a nice relaxing Saturday. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

JJ sat with the puppy fast asleep in her lap. Amazingly the little canine hadn't turned a hair at being on the jet.

"This was a great idea," said Emily sitting down next to her girlfriend with two cups of coffee, "And Sam is going to love him."

JJ smiled, "I already love him."

"Me too." Emily took a sip off her coffee, "You've been amazing with this. With Sam."

The blond looked curious at that comment.

"You were there for her when I couldn't be."

"She is my...daughter."

"How was your first bash at parenting?"

"I was terrified I'd say the wrong thing," admitted JJ, "But when she calmed down."

"I know. It's the best feeling in the world." grinned the brunette, "I bet this little chap will like a yard."

"More house hunting this weekend?" JJ had been looking forward to finding there new home, now it had an extra level of excitement. Emily settled down with her head on her lovers shoulder. The jet was an excellent place to catch up on some sleep.

Morgan took over puppy sitting duties when the dog woke up and both woman were still fast asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The atmosphere in Kendra's bedroom was back to almost normal as they dressed for school. The dark girl was thinking about Sam's question. The English girl had explain she'd gotten their other friend to tell her. Hopefully because she was okay with her telling, it would help smooth things over.

Sam's ideas so far included taking Trish to a movie, her treat or bowling.

"I'm pretty sure an apology will work," said Kendra. There was a slightly weird vibe between them, she was putting it down to Sam now knowing how she felt.

"I hope so." Sam sighed.

"Why's it bugging you so much?"

"I could've lost both of you."

"No way. That's never gonna happen." returned Kendra, "So stop worrying."

"I can't help it. I was so stupid."

"Look if I'd told right away, none of this would have happened. So that kinda makes it my fault."

Sam grinned sheepishly, "Believe it or not I think hearing when I did was better. "

Kendra wondered at that. It was better knowing _after_ she thought she was gay? Okay that sounded like... No she wasn't going to think that. "You know are weird, right?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I know. I also know if we don't hurry we'll be late."

Half way through the morning Sam got a text from her mom saying that they had just landed and they'd be home as soon as they could. She hadn't had chance to talk to Trish. Kendra had promised to make sure their friend didn't skip lunch.

Sam got to lunch first for once which gave her a bad feeling, maybe she didn't want to talk to her. She was staring at her burger when Trish sat down opposite. A glance saw Kendra heading for the food line.

Sam took a deep breath, "Trish. I'm so sor..."

Trish held up her hand, "I know you are. And as pissed I am at you, I'm more angry at me for breaking a confidence. How the hell are either of you going to trust me again."

Sam stayed silent she hadn't considered that at all. "Why did you?"

"Because you sounded like you were going to start crying any second."

"I was a little hysterical when I called JJ," admitted Sam. "It was kind of a double whammy."

"Are you two okay?" asked Trish, finally taking out her sandwich.

"Yeah. Are we?"

"Yeah if you tell me what JJ said."

"Deal," smiled Sam. She was telling her when Kendra rejoined them. She couldn't remember ever being this candid with Sally. Would her old friend have been as supportive ? She honestly didn't know.

Kendra grinned, her friends were going to be fine. They still decided to go and see a movie on Friday evening. Trish was going for free as both her friends agreed they'd put her in a bad position.

Sam was bouncing by the time classes ended she wanted to see her parents. She grinned, she loved thinking of JJ as one of her parents. Moving had completely changed her life. She wasn't expecting anyone to be at home yet. But as they would be she went home to start dinner.

"Want some help?" offered Kendra.

"Only if you stay to eat it."

"Okay. What are we making?"

"Ever have bangers and mash?"

"I get the mash part. What the hell is a banger?"

CMCMCMCMCMC

Emily drove home while JJ carefully held their new addition. The little pup had been taken to a vet for a check up and his shots. They'd also stopped at a pet store for some food, they were leaving the basket and toys for Sam to pick herself.

Emily asked JJ to wait in the hall, then carried both go bags into the apartment. The smell of and sound of sizzling sausages assaulted her senses.

"MOM!"

"Hi sweetheart." Emily just had time to drop the bags before the teen hugged her. The brunette held her daughter at arms length as she studied her. Sam looked perfectly fine and Kendra was there keeping an eye on the sausages. "Kendra are okay in there for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Emily."

"Close your eyes."

Sam instantly looked suspicious, "Why?"

"Humour me okay."

"Where's JJ?"

"Close your eyes."

Sam complied. She heard JJ enter.

"Hold out your arms."

A second later a small warm furry bundle was deposited into her arms. Sam didn't need anyone to tell her to look. She found herself staring at a golden brown pup with golden brown eyes. She lifted him high enough to see what sex he was.

"He's beautiful. Where?"

"He needed a home," replied JJ grinning as the puppy started licking every patch of skin her could reach.

"Thank you."

"What you going to call him?" asked the blond.

"And what's for dinner? It smells fantastic?"

"Oh right," said Sam rubbing her cheek gently on his head. Emily laughed.

"You hold on to little lord Muck there and I'll go help Kendra."

Sam nodded, "I'll think of a name."

The table was already set and the food was ready. The brunette helped to dish out the mashed potatoes, fried sausages, carrots peas and gravy.

The pup got enough titbits to not need feeding. Sergio wandered in spotted the canine and all his fur stood on end as he hissed.

"Bad cat!" said Sam scooping up her golden ball of fluff. "Mom talk to him."

"Okay," grinned Emily, "I'll go have a chat."

Kendra and JJ looked at each other and shrugged then watched as Emily picked up Sergio and took him into the bedroom.

"Is she really talking to him?" asked Kendra flabbergasted.

Sam grinned. "I don't know." She was thinking of dog names. "JJ do you know what this little guy was called?"

"No, sorry. Any ideas?"

"Rex means king right?"

"Yes it does."

Sam held up the puppy until he was eye level, "How does Rex Prentiss Jareau sound?"

"Perfect," said Emily from the doorway, glancing at JJ who was swallowing and blinking.

Sergio followed his tail twitching from side to side.

"Put Rex down. They have to get used to each other."

Sam smirked as Rex ran towards the cat only to stop when the feline completely ignored him.

"Wow!" gasped Kendra, "How did you do that?"

Emily shrugged.

"Can he sleep in my room?" asked Sam.

"Yes. "

"Cool." Sam looked at the dirty dishes then at her mom.

"Go on," chuckled Emily, "We'll clean up." Her daughter and her friend disappeared into her bedroom.

"What did you do to Sergio?" asked JJ.

"Nothing really. I simply calmed him down. Sergio knows Rex is a baby. If Rex gets too rough, he'll get a bat on the nose." Emily's hands were full of soap suds, she couldn't resist putting a blob on the end of JJ's nose. Who instantly retaliated by giving the brunette a sudsy beard. They managed to clean up with out getting bubbles all over.

Emily popped her head into her daughters room. The two teenagers were sprawled on the bed playing with Rex. "It's a school night, don't stay up too late."

"And that's my cue to leave," grinned Kendra. "See you in the morning. Are you going to walk him?"

"Yeah, just for a bit."

Emily left them planning to get up early so they could meet at the elevator and take Rex on a short walk.

JJ was ready for bed as the brunette entered.

"So. Agent Jareau," said Emily, sliding into bed, "Have any plans for this evening?"

"I'm open to suggestions," JJ closed her eyes as the brunettes lips travelled down her neck. "Very very open."

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed the arrival of Rex. I didn't actually think of it. One of my lovely reviewers did. So the Prentiss Jareau family is almost complete. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Sam woke with a weight lying in the middle of her chest and opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with her puppy who was snoring softly. She was still amazed that her mom and JJ had brought a dog home. She needed to ask for the details. As soon as she'd heard he needed a home she knew they hadn't got him from a pet shop. She also had tell her mom she had seen the news. In the other bedroom she heard JJ's phone alarm go off. Now was as good as any.

Sam tickled Rex's ears to wake him up then giggled as her immediately attacked her with his tiny tongue. She moved him off her as she sat up.

"Come on, boy." Sam clicked her tongue. And headed for the kitchen.

JJ was filling the kettle.

"Morning Sam, Rex."

"One day I'll figure out how you do that." chuckled Sam.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Emily coming out of the bedroom tying her robe closed. "You go shower." She kissed the blond's cheek. "Sam you want breakfast now?"

"Please." That would give her more time to walk Rex, "Can I invite Kendra?"

"Sure," replied Emily. She listened while her daughter called her friend.

"Mom how did you get Rex?"

"He belonged to the suspect." Emily turned around after she popped some bread in the toaster.

"He's dead." stated Sam, "I saw the news."

"Unfortunately it can be a part of my job."

Sam nodded. Her mother was a cop and it came with the territory. "You're careful, right?"

"Always.

A quiet knock on the door stopped any more serious conversation as a sleepy Kendra entered and a freshly showered JJ joined them. The two teens had a couple of slices of toast then took Rex out.

"A family breakfast at this time of day was the last thing I expected," said JJ. "Will she get up early all the time?"

"She's wanted a dog forever." replied Emily, "She'll probably get into a routine."

"And when we move, walking Rex will be easier." added JJ, running her fingertips along Emily's arm.

"True."

Reluctantly the blond stood up, "I'll see you at the office." They kissed at the door which Sam and Kendra walked in on.

"I'm going to get ready," coughed Kendra and vanished.

"Sorry," said Emily, blushing.

"Sam have a good day," said JJ, hugging the teen then heading to the elevator.

"Mom, remember what I said about rules?" asked Sam turning her discomfort into a joke.

"You are usually still asleep." returned Emily in her defence, "But yeah, we'll be more careful."

"Good." said Sam going to her room to get ready with Rex on her heels.

After school Sam emailed Sally and told her about her week including some of the things she had left out because she wanted to get them straight in her own head first. She didn't get a reply as quickly as she usually did, either Sally was thinking about what to say or... Being gay was something they had never discussed. If Sally didn't email back, then she must have a problem with her maybe being gay. Well that wasn't her problem. She had two great friends now.

The next excitement was Emily's boxes arriving from England, instead of unpacking them they were stacked in JJ's closet and a corner in Sam's room. The only one that was opened was the one with the promised baby pictures in it. Rex had the time of his life running away with bits of paper.

JJ spent hours looking at all the pictures and hearing the stories behind them. As soon as Sam's baby ones were pulled out Sam had taken Rex to visit Kendra, taking her homework with her. When they returned Sam saw her parents snuggled up on the couch going through the photo's.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to blow some of these up and frame them," replied JJ with a mischievous smile.

"Mom tell me she's kidding!"

Emily laughed, "You get final say, okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So there's none of baby me in a bubble bath?" asked Sam, suspiciously. "With bubbles all over my head?"

"Told you," laughed Emily. JJ pouted.

Sam shook her head, "You guys are nuts."

"Woof."

"See Rex agrees."

"Sergio would too I think," chuckled JJ.

"Why do you want them?" Sam pointed to the pile of pictures that had been in a shoebox.

"I want our new home to reflect all of us as a family," replied JJ, "I want pictures of you growing up. And him," she added as Rex jumped up to say hello. "So I did wonder if you'd be up for a family portrait?"

"You bet. It sounds awesome. Rex too?" Sam hugged the blond.

"And Sergio. Rossi knows a good photographer that does house calls. "

"Cool. Have you guys been planning this?"

"Well it's also a celebration."

"Of what?"

"Of me legally becoming your guardian."

"WHAT!" Sam looked from one to the other.

JJ was a bit nervous, they had wanted to surprise the teenager. Now the moment had arrived. Hotch had recommended one of his old friends.

Sam hugged JJ again. Emily grinned as Rex squirmed out from between them.

"Feeling neglected, boy?"

"Can't have that, now can we?" Emily looked up in time to see her lover and daughter pouncing. A second later she was at the bottom of a laughing pile. Rex was yapping excitedly too.

Life at that moment was absolutely perfect. She wouldn't change a thing.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. Thanks for reading. And I love reviews. Now that the Prentiss Jareau family is settling down together I can do some of the things I thought of before I typed the first word of this story. So in case any of you are worrying that I'm reaching the end. Nope not even close. Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex :)


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The house had three bedrooms, the master had a bathroom with a shower and a bath. The other two bedrooms were at the opposite end of the house with a small bathroom between them. The room Sam had picked had a huge walk in closet, the doors were missing and Emily had pointed out that they could fit a single bed in it which gave Sam her own mini guest room. The large open plan kitchen and lounge area was plenty big enough for a dining table. There was also a small room that would be perfect for an office. The double garage had a room above it that would make an excellent games room. And most importantly it had a small garden at the front and the yard out back was all grass, perfect for Rex and Sergio.

For the last month the Prentiss Jareau family plus help from Kendra, Trish and the team had been painting and fixing it up. Morgan had been a huge help. He had introduced Clooney his dog to Rex. Hotch and his family had pitched in too. On those days Jack had the most important job of all, keeping Rex out of trouble. On more than one occasion they had had colourful puppy prints all over the old wood floors luckily the new carpets were the last thing being done.

Sam's room was a pale lilac with one purple wall. The other room was two tones of yellow. Her mom and JJ's room was grey and pink.

Garcia had made a virtual program allowing them to move their furniture around so they knew where they would put everything when they moved in properly. Spencer had measured all their furniture to help.

They house was closer to work so JJ wouldn't have to leave as early, Emily on the other hand would have to drive Sam to school or to Kendra's.

There was a small park five blocks away. Rex would be in doggy heaven.

Whenever the team had a case the decorating stopped but now they were days away from being finished and Sam was packing up the last of her stuff.

Kendra was watching more than actually helping. Rex was sprawled on her pillow chewing a large dog biscuit. Every sock she had lost since Rex had moved in had been found under her double bed. They were currently in the wash basket.

"It's going to be strange with you gone." admitted Kendra.

"I'm only half gone," said Sam, pausing. "I'm still coming here after school till I get picked up."

"But I going to miss Rex's morning walks," pouted Kendra. She didn't have to add that she'd miss spending extra time with Sam.

The young brunette could see it too. She was still trying to figure out she felt about being gay and her friend. She had talked to JJ more. And she certainly felt like she had known Kendra forever. And yes, she would miss spending time with her dark skinned friend. Sam was still confused and not quite brave enough to put their friendship on the line if things didn't work out.

Emily and JJ finished putting all the books from the shelves into boxes. For once the team wasn't there and Kendra was over so often she didn't count.

The brunette was pleased that her daughter had pace for the extra bed. She knew Kendra would sleep over and she wasn't entirely happy at the thought of them sleeping in the same bed. Her daughter hadn't said anything but both adults had noticed a subtle shift in the two teenagers. She didn't think they were aware of it. She and JJ had talked at length. Until Sam told them something was going on they were playing it by ear.

"Sam, do you need another box?" asked JJ, taping the box by her feet closed then wrote 'BOOKS' on it.

"No I'm good. The rest will fit in my case."

Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind and nuzzled her neck. JJ turned to look at her.

"Excited?"

"I am." replied JJ smiling. "You know Garcia is planning a house warming party?"

"Yep."

"Do we play dumb?"

Emily laughed, "She's enjoying herself."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"I don't think we could stop her if we tried." said the brunette grinning as she stared into JJ's beautiful eyes. Sometimes she believed they stared straight into her soul. "Don't know about you, but packing is hot work. I need a shower."

"A shower sounds good," said JJ huskily as she rested her forehead against her lovers.

Emily gently kissed her she couldn't wait to try out the bath in her new house. She lead JJ to the bathroom.

"I'd best go," said Kendra. Sam's parents were nowhere to be seen as she left. Which wasn't unusual around bedtime. "See you in the morning to walk Rex."

"You want eggs for breakfast?"

"Scrambled with cheese?"

"If you want."

"It's a date." Kendra blushed, "You know what I mean." she mumbled.

Sam grinned and shooed her out. Once they moved, no more breakfasts with Kendra. She locked the door behind her friend then went to bed. Rex settled himself on her pillow, after a few ear licks he fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The move went as planned, Garcia's program meant the furniture was put in the right places. The boxes had been labelled as well. They did need some extra things. Sam got a computer desk, chair, bookcase and the single bed. Emily had also gotten a desk and they purchased a couple more matching bookshelves for the office.

The first night in their new home they ordered pizza, no one could be bothered to unpack the cooking utensils.

Sergio and Rex wandered around while the humans lounged on the sofa.

"We did it," grinned Emily, putting an arm around each of them. She looked at their portrait over the fireplace. In it she was stood behind JJ and Sam, a hand on each of their shoulders and they each had a pet on their lap. It had taken a while to get both animals to look at the camera at the correct moment but the end result was worth it. Around it were baby pictures of all of them including the furry family members. Sam's bubble bath baby picture had been framed with permission so long as it stayed on JJ's desk at home, under no circumstances was it to leave the house. If anyone looked closely at the picture positions they might have noticed there was space for one more picture. Although there were no solid plans she knew JJ wanted a baby of her own. If JJ herself had noticed she hadn't mentioned it.

They had said 'Hi' to their neighbours while they were working on the property. They seemed nice enough. Granted they didn't know they were a couple.

Before bed they all took Rex out for his last walk. Emily and JJ were holding hands as usual. Sam was holding Rex's leash, her arm linked through her mom's.

The next day was Sunday which gave them time for more unpacking. The boxes from England were also finally being opened. Sam had brought all her books, she had promised to lend some to Kendra who was as mad about science fiction as she was. She also had a number of realistic dinosaur models, Lara Croft and lots of dogs. The few pictures she had were still in a pile on her set of drawers. Most of them had Sally in them and Sam wasn't sure she wanted them on her wall as her English friend had stopped emailing her. Apparently she did have a problem with Sam being gay. But Sam had been taught not to be ashamed of who she was and she wasn't. Neither were her parents.

Sam had even gotten herself a part time job of babysitting Jack when Hotch wanted to take Haley out.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The BAU were called out twice in the next three weeks. The first was a rape case. Five woman all killed by blunt force trauma with items found in the victims homes. The point of entrance was different in each crime scene. A window, a sliding door, the garage and through a skylight. One victim was unloading shopping and the unsub had simply followed her into her house. The only link was a single red rose left by each body. The unsub had used a condom. Four days they went through every piece of evidence and other than their profile the unsub seemed to have slipped the net. Even Reid couldn't recall reading anything to help.

"We can't catch them all," said Rossi as they boarded the jet home. All they could do was wait for the unsub to strike again. So for the time being the case was on the back burner.

The second was a child abduction that was linked to another child five years earlier. They did get the unsub, an uncle to the first victim, the second child looked uncannily like the first and the man swore the boy had come back to haunt him.

Cases involving kids had always gotten to JJ now that she knew Sam it was ten times worse. She gave the teen a long hug when she returned.

"JJ?"

"I'm just glad to see you."

As the blond went to unpack Emily explained. "It's been a tough few days."

Sam was going to meet Kendra at Trish's to study for a test, "Should I cancel?" she asked.

"No sweetheart. I'll look after her. I know she'd thank you for even offering."

"You're sure?"

"Go. I'll pick you up at 9:30."

Shirley picked her up not long after.

Emily went to check on her girlfriend, JJ was sat in their small shared office. Her computer was on. The brunette leaned in the doorway. "Jen?"

"I just hate knowing that sometimes we can't protect our kids."

"I know." The brunette moved into the room, snagged her chair and pulled it next to her lovers. "We do the best we can."

"But it's not always enough, is it." said JJ.

"No." admitted Emily rolling her chair behind JJ's and began massaging her tense shoulders.

"Some school's do DNA testing," said JJ, "Has Sam ever been?"

"Yeah, back in England."

"We don't check English databases." stated JJ.

Emily was silent as she realised her lover was right, she was so used to working with Interpol. "I'll ask her in the morning."

"Thanks." JJ leaned back.

"Come on."

"Em?"

"I am going to run you a bath. You're going to soak for a while then you are going to get the best massage of your life. Sound good?"

"It sounds perfect." sighed JJ.

Emily was pretty sure her girlfriend would be fast asleep by the time Sam needed picking up.

TBC...

A/N. Thanks for reading, guys. :) I love the reviews. I'm still setting things up. Now I'm almost ready. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Are you going to ask her out?" asked Trish. Kendra snapped her head up.

"What?"

"Sam. "

Kendra shoved another forkful of mac and cheese into her mouth so she didn't have to answer right away. Sam was in the library she had inhaled a sandwich then left.

"Come on, she knows now."

Kendra swallowed, "It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Okay. 1. I've never asked anyone out and 2. I..." The dark skinned girl sighed, she wasn't sure how to explain how scared she was that Sam rejected her.

"I can guess," said Trish, "You don't want to know that she doesn't feel the same."

Silently Kendra nodded, "I can't compete with someone like Carmen."

"Carmen hasn't done anything more than say 'Hi' to her." said Trish, sympathetically. "If you ask her and she says no, you stay friends. Nothing changes. But if you don't there's a chance someone else will ask her. Then everything does."

Her friend had a point.

"Have you been invited to Peter's birthday party next month?" Peter was one of their classmates.

"Yeah, he invited everyone."

"So ask her. We're all going anyway, right?"

Kendra stared at Trish for a long moment without replying.

"Before I set the two of you up on a blind date," threatened Trish grinning.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?" Trish knew she was pushing but she had watched her two friends dancing around each other for weeks.

Kendra believed Trish would too. "Compromise?"

"I'm listening."

"What if I ask her to dance?"

"Only if it's a slow one."

Kendra ran her hands through her hair making the colourful beads in it clack together.

"Take it or leave it," said Trish.

"Okay, deal."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ was brushing her teeth when the phone rang. Sam was sleeping over at Trish's, the three girls took it in turns to sleep over at each others houses. Rex went with her.

"JJ!" Emily ran into the bathroom, "We need to get to the hospital right now!"

"Sam?!" JJ paled.

"No, Penelope has been shot." replied Emily going to grab her keys while her girlfriend threw on some clothes.

"Do we have any details?"

"Only that she's in surgery, it sounds bad Jen." Emily locked the door behind them as JJ unlocked her SUV. She turned on her siren and lights. JJ floored it.

Hotch and the rest of the team was in the waiting room. It looked like a robbery. Morgan was pacing back and forth.

JJ sat down resting her head in her hands. Emily reached over and linked their fingers together, she gave it a squeeze.

"She'll be okay." Emily was glad their daughter wasn't home otherwise she'd have insisted on coming with them. At least this way they could call her in the morning when the surgery was over.

The hours dragged by, Spencer was just returning with a tray of coffee when the surgeon finally came to talk to them.

"How is she?" asked JJ, jumping up.

"Stable. It was touch and go for a while, but we stopped the bleeding. She needs rest but she should make a full recovery. She will be drowsy when she wakes up, so please keep the visits short." The surgeon shook Hotch's and Morgan's hands then hurried off to see a different patient.

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck as she hugged her crying with relief.

"It's okay," whispered the brunette gently rubbing her girlfriend's back, "She'll be alright."

Morgan refused to leave until he could see for himself that his Baby Girl was alive.

As one of Garcia's best friends JJ wasn't leaving either. Emily texted Sam the next morning to tell her she would pick her up when she could. She didn't say why. That would upset her, Penelope was her honorary aunt. She would tell Sam in person when they were home.

When Penelope woke up after saying 'Hi' she wanted JJ to stay with her.

Emily sat in the waiting room with Morgan who was determined to stay in case the shooter tried to finish the job.

JJ came back out when Penelope had fallen asleep, she was furious.

"JJ?" asked Morgan instantly worried.

"It was her date! He shot her!" snapped JJ, her eyes blazing, "If I catch that son of a BITCH!"

"Get in line," growled Morgan. "This was premeditated. I'm staying right here."

"Okay we'll start looking for this guy," said Emily. Knowing that Hotch, Rossi and Reid would have already be doing just that. Not caring where they were she took hold of JJ's hand and led her to the parking lot.

Emily drove, by the time they reached the office the team was already going over surveillance tapes from the restaurant that they had gone to.

The guy was camera shy and he seemed to know where all the camera's were.

Emily made sure that JJ stopped for a break, she tried to get her to eat something but failed miserably. She called Sam, "Hi, honey."

"_Mom what's going on?" _

Emily glanced back at JJ's office, she couldn't leave her girlfriend. "Can you stay with Kendra for the next few days? I'm going to clear it with Shirley."

"_Are you going away?"_

"No. Garcia was hurt and we're trying to find out who did it."

"_Is she okay?"_

"She will be, sweetheart."

"_How's JJ?"_

"Not great." admitted Emily.

"_Don't worry about me. Take care of JJ. "_

Emily was so proud of Sam when she did things like this, "I will. You behave."

"_I always do. Give JJ and Penelope a hug from me. Love you."_

"I will, I love you too."

Emily ended the call and went back to her desk, getting another cup of coffee on the way. At this point they were all running on caffeine.

JJ went to visit Garcia again and get as many details as possible what she came back with had left her shaken. The way he fastened his seat belt and sitting in the restaurant with his back to the wall where he could see all the doors led them to believe he was law enforcement. Hotch wasn't happy with Garcia when she said that she flagged some cases as active, that was not her job. It did give them a place to look. It also meant that Garcia was suspended pending an investigation that meant she couldn't use her computers or the FBI database.

As soon as Garcia was well enough to go home Morgan and Emily went with her while she used her own laptop to hack in. It didn't take long to find Jason Clark Battle. A cop with a hero homicide complex.

"That's him."

Garcia fingers were flying, especially when someone at the FBI was trying block her.

Emily watched in awe she'd never seen the bubbly tech in full flow.

Garcia grinned in victory as she gained control of the computer.

"OH NO!"

"What?"

Garcia turned her laptop, she had the security camera for the bullpen up. Jason Battle was stood there.

"We need to warn them!"

"How."

"Hackers have a code," said Penelope, opening a message box to the guy who had been trying to firewall her.

"But what can he do?" asked Emily, "Can you switch camera's?"

Garcia did as she was asked. One camera rested on JJ in her office. She sent a picture of Battle to both Hotch and Rossi. Both came out of there respective offices a moment later looking casual. Battle must have realised he'd been made, he pulled out his weapon.

Emily pulled out her phone and speed dialled her lover. As soon as she answered she told her what was happening in the bullpen.

The brunette held her breath as she watched her soul mate pick up her gun and slowly and carefully walk out of the office.

All the agents in the office had their weapons up as well, if Battle started shooting there was the very real chance of people getting hurt in the cross fire.

Suddenly the glass door exploded and Battle dropped to the floor.

Emily was out the door immediately she wanted to be with JJ. Her girlfriend had never shot anyone before. She heard Morgan and Penelope following her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ was sat by the coffee machine when the brunette arrived. "Hey."

"I never even blinked," said JJ, "I guess you just do whatever it takes to protect your family."

"JJ?"

Emily turned to see Garcia, she stepped back to let her hug the other blond. Then Garcia went to talk to the guy on the other end of the computer. It turned out to be a guy called Kevin Lynch.

Once JJ had given her statement, Hotch told Emily to take her home.

"Come on." Emily would get JJ home then go and get their daughter when school ended for the day. The brunette would be there when JJ wanted to talk. No matter what the blond needed, she would be there for her.

TBC...

A/N Hi :). Thank you so much for reading. When I post my chaps I can see how many hits I have ***knock me over with a feather*** Over 45000 WOW! I'm glad you like it. There is not enough JJ/Emily out there. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

What had happened to Penelope really shook Sam up, she accepted that her parents jobs were dangerous but Garcia hardly ever left Quantico and to be shot right outside where she lived. Her friends had been amazing by keeping her distracted.

When her mom picked her up at Shirley's she asked if she could see Garcia.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you after on the way home."

"Okay. You catch the guy who did it?" Sam held Rex who was trying to get into licking range of the older brunette.

"Yes we did." Emily debated on how much to tell her and JJ had told her not to worry she would be okay. "He won't hurt anyone else."

Sam raised her eyebrows. Did that mean what she thought it did? Anyone who would shoot someone as nice as Penelope had to be a very bad person. So she wasn't going to waste any more time thinking about him.

"Where's JJ?"

"At home," replied Emily. "I dropped her off then came for you."

Sam studied her mom's profile as she drove, she looked worried. She didn't ask, her mom obviously wasn't going to explain.

JJ was quiet that evening, both Rex and Sergio were curled up next to her for most of that time. Animals always knew when their humans needed them.

Emily made a few sandwiches as no one was particularly hungry.

Sam went to do her homework. The older brunette kept an eye on her lover. JJ managed to eat a little.

Low music came from Sam's room. Emily sat next to the blond and gently hugged her. JJ snuggled into her arms.

"Is it normal to not know how you feel after killing someone?" asked JJ.

"Yeah, it takes a while for the adrenaline to wear off."

"So what did you do?"

"I told myself I had no choice, that I was protecting one of my team and that I would do whatever it takes to make it home to Sam. "

JJ thought about that, "I have you and Sam."

"And I have you as well now."

"He would've killed someone, right?"

"Yes. No doubt he would have."

"Okay," said JJ taking a deep breath.

"You need anything, ask okay?"

"Keep holding me."

In response Emily pulled her girlfriend closer, "For as long as you want."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ insisted that Sam go to Peter's party. Sam had suggested staying home if the blond wanted to watch a movie or something. This would be Sam's first high school party since moving here and JJ didn't want her to miss it.

The music was LOUD and the house crowded. Peter's parents were at the neighbours house so they could keep an eye on things.

The three girls stuck together when they first arrived. Sam was sure her friends were up to something she kept catching them looking at each other.

There was a snack table with a huge punch bowl on it. The punch itself was fruit flavoured.

Sam laughed as she squeezed past two guys trying to stuff a large slice of pizza into their mouths. She was enjoying herself. Half of the kids she only recognised by sight. Peter wasn't the most popular kid but there were still something like fifty teenagers there for his sixteenth birthday bash. The spacious living room was where most of the dancing was happening. Sam wasn't much of a dancer but she liked watching. Tony, a member of the debate team asked Trish to dance and she accepted.

Kendra had gone to find a bathroom.

"Want to dance?" Sam looked up to find a skinny kid with braces standing in front of her.

"No. Thank you."

"Why not?"

"Two left feet." The guy wandered off to ask someone else. The thought of dancing with a boy did not appeal to her at all.

Sam tapped her foot to a few more songs. Some of the people coming in to dance were laughing and acting stupid.

Kendra hadn't come back. Sam wanted more punch anyway so she got up. Nearly all the food was gone. Sam refilled her cup and took a drink.

"What the...?" Sam took another drink, it wasn't her imagination. It tasted funny.

Someone had spiked the punch.

Trish was still dancing so she hadn't drunk any of it, but Kendra? She went and got Trish to warn her and to get help looking for their friend.

Trish offered to look upstairs. Sam went checked each room on the ground floor. Nothing.

She was getting worried. Now that she knew about the punch she could see its affects in some of the kids behaviour. She had promised her mom two things. No alcohol and no drugs. Shirley had made her granddaughter promise the same thing. Trish's parents were divorced. Her mother worked as a supermarket manager. Her mom worked even longer hours than the BAU did. Sam always thought the woman looked tired, she was sure she wouldn't want Trish messing with that stuff either.

Kendra wasn't in the house so Sam took her search outside and almost fell over a plant pot on the back porch. There was one person leaning against the wooden rail.

Kendra.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Sam.

"I felt a little dizzy in there."

"Had any punch?"

"Yeah I was thirsty."

"I think someone smuggled some booze in." said Sam.

"That's just great," Kendra held her hand up to her mouth and blew into her palm. "Can you smell it?"

Sam was too far away, she stepped closer. "N..no." Why couldn't she move?

Kendra swallowed when her friend stayed where she was instead of moving back.

Inside a slow song started playing. "Wanna dance?" asked Kendra, needing to say something.

"Okay." Sam didn't move as her friend held out her hands, she noticed they were shaking slightly. Slowly she reached out and was pulled closer. Kendra rested her hands on Sam's hips.

"Sam?"

Sam put her arms around Kendra's neck. She was so nervous. She had been wrong when she told JJ her friend did not make her heart pound because it was at that moment.

It was more swaying to the music more than actual dancing. Sam was acutely aware of the way Kendra smelled and she could feel the other girls breath on her neck when she rested her head on her shoulder.

The song ended.

Someone coughed behind them to get their attention. They turned to find a smirking Trish leaning in the doorway. It was then Sam realised Kendra still had her arms around her.

"It's getting a bit wild in there. Now might be a good time to bail." said Trish.

Sam called home, they were all going to her house for the night. JJ answered.

"_Hi Kiddo."_

"JJ can you come get us?"

"_Not having fun?"_

"Yeah, but some idiot spiked everything."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can." _Sam heard JJ walking out the front door as she ended the call.

They walked around the house to wait on the drive.

"So?" asked Trish looping an arm around each of them. "Did you have fun?"

Sam grinned at Kendra who smiled back, "Yes. I did."

"Then my work is done," laughed Trish, "You two will have to figure out the rest on your own." She was pleased with the results.

_That will be fun, _thought Sam to herself. She had been so wrong about not being attracted to Kendra.

"You guys need to go on a proper date," said Trish, ignoring what she had just said. "A movie maybe? Burgers?"

Neither sounded particularly romantic to either of them, starting small however was a good idea.

"A movie?" repeated Kendra, after all she had made the first move. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

JJ's car pulled up and they piled in.

"Shotgun." yelled Trish jumping into the front seat. Sam knew what her friend was doing. She climbed in the back with Kendra. Part way home she slid her hand into Kendra's. She had a new understanding of why her mom was so hesitant with JJ though both she and Kendra were completely new to this.

The reason JJ had gone to fetch them became clear as Emily pulled up behind them. The girls helped to carry in three large pizza boxes.

"How did you know to order more?" asked Sam, curiously.

"Jen called me after you called her." replied Emily grinning, she was so proud that they'd left. Most kids experimented with booze in high school but her getting drunk and ending up pregnant had really made an impression on her daughter.

The pizza was delicious and JJ was becoming a dab hand at making milkshakes.

The two adults headed to bed after cleaning up. Rex went out in the yard before the girls watched a DVD in Sam's room.

Ever since moving in when they had a sleepover Kendra had slept in the single bed and Trish in the double with Sam. They all agreed it was a good idea to keep it like that.

At least for now.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. I think it's fitting that it's chapter 50. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are most welcome. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Emily froze mid chop, slowly she put the knife down on the chopping board next to the carrot she was slicing. Her daughter had just said the word DATE!

It was the evening following the party. JJ was visiting Garcia while Emily made dinner. She and Sam had gone to see her on the way back from Shirley's.

Emily turned to her daughter, "Kendra asked you out?" she repeated.

"Yes." Sam looked as nervous as she sounded. "I said yes." Her dating had never been a topic of conversation between them.

Emily inhaled wishing JJ was here. She knew they had been talking. Had something happened at the party.

"It's just a movie." Sam was starting to seriously think her mom was going to say no when the older brunette sighed.

"Okay. " Sam was growing up all at once and Emily wasn't sure she liked it. "Just one thing."

"What?"

"Different beds when you're sleeping over."

Sam nodded she had already guessed her mom would say that.

"I don't know how much help I'll be but I'm here if you want to talk about anything." said Emily. She couldn't quite forget all the things Sam had suggested to help her woo JJ. And once Sam turned sixteen she would be classed as a consulting adult in some states. When she woke up this morning this wasn't what she was expecting.

"Thanks." Sam hugged her mom, she knew JJ would be there for her too.

After dinner when Sam went to her room JJ asked what was going on as they snuggled on the sofa.

"Sam has a date on Friday night."

"Kendra?"

Emily nodded. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think about it."

"What did you say?"

"Separate beds when they're at each others houses."

"That's a good call."

"What else?" asked Emily, "When I was a teenager I was raising Sam."

"I'll tell you what my parents told me when I first started dating," said JJ, "They said they'd rather know than have me sneaking around."

"I don't want to think of Sam having sex."

"Unfortunately the only way to stop kids having sex is to lock them all up."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working," Emily massaged her temples.

"Sam's a great kid, " said JJ, "So is Kendra."

"I know," admitted Emily, "She's my baby."

"You've taught her everything she needs to know," said JJ soothingly. "To make good choices. She's not going to jump into bed with her next week."

"I guess I'm not the best example," muttered the brunette, she felt JJ tense and realised what she had just said.

"JJ, I didn't mean that how it sounded."

"How exactly did you mean it?" JJ pushed herself to the opposite end of the couch.

Emily hid her face in her hands , disgusted with herself for not thinking first.

"That its wrong to sleep with someone when it feels right? To be honest when you love someone? What?" JJ sounded angry, she got to her feet. "I don't believe you're even entertaining the idea that Sam is going to start bed hopping! " The blond headed to their bedroom and closed the door firmly behind her.

Emily was stunned. _Stupid. Stupid. STUPID! How could I be so idiotic!_

It had only been days since JJ had shot Jason Battled. She linked her fingers together behind her head as she groaned. Wishing she could bang her head against something hard. She needed to apologise. Emily got up walked to the closed bedroom door and gently knocked.

No answer.

The brunette leaned back against the door and slid down to sit on the floor.

"Jennifer?"

Still nothing.

"Jen. I'm so so sorry. I don't think straight when it comes to Sam sometimes. And you're right." Emily thought she heard something from inside the bedroom. "I don't think she will. I think we've taught her that when she does fall in love and she's ready then I have to trust her."

Emily closed her eyes, "I'll sleep on the couch, okay?" Without warning the door opened and she ended up flat on her back looking up at JJ. Silently the blond offered her hand to help her up.

As Emily stood and looked into JJ's tear filled eyes," I didn't mean to..."

"I know," whispered JJ with a watery smile. She pulled the brunette close and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you," said Emily. Her entire being relaxing with relief. She did not want to feel that awful again any time soon.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The rest of the weekend passed peacefully, Emily whisked JJ off for a romantic lunch which started with a delivery of a dozen red roses.

Sam held the fort until Kendra was dropped off and then they took Rex to the park for a walk.

"You're very quiet," commented Kendra, "Second thoughts?"

"No, don't be daft," replied Sam, nudging her friend with her elbow. "I think my parents had a fight."

"About?"

"I didn't ask. I'm pretty sure they think I don't know. I think this sudden lunch from my mom has something to do with it."

"So they're good now?"

Sam nodded.

"Do they know about Friday?"

"Yep."

And? Did you get a list of rules? Coz my grandmother gave me one." said Kendra.

"Just one," said Sam, blushing, "Guess."

"Don't sleep together."

"Bingo."

Kendra laughed, "That was top of my grandmother's list too."

"We haven't even been out yet." chuckled Sam.

"So if I got you a hot dog. It wouldn't count as a date?"

"Do you want it to?" Sam glanced sideways at her friend. _Should I be thinking girlfriend?_ She didn't know.

"I don't know," replied Kendra shrugging, "A hot dog's not very special."

"It's the thought that counts." Did that mean that Kendra was planning something.

"One hot dog coming up."

"Woof"

"Rex wants one too," laughed Sam.

"He'll have to make do with an end." grinned Kendra. She missed the little pooch.

The girls ate their food sat under a tree. Sam had been teaching Rex to sit and he was being very good waiting for bits.

"Can he do any tricks yet?"

"He loves playing fetch."

"Does he still steal odd socks?"

Sam snorted, "Yep, I swear he has a sock fetish. He even manages to get a hold of mom's and JJ's."

"Think they'll get married?"

"I don't know," replied Sam with a shrug. She didn't think a piece of paper would make a difference to the way they lived now. And if it wouldn't change anything then why bother?

Shirley was due to pick Kendra up soon so they strolled back with Rex jumping happily around them with as much energy as he had when they first set out.

JJ's SUV was back in the driveway. Sam let Rex off the leash as she entered. He ran off to say hello to his other humans.

Sam could see her parents cuddling on the couch. Whatever the problem the night before was, it had been dealt with. She was glad her family was happy again.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. I think this was more or less a day in the life of the Prentiss Jareau family. Now my stage is set. Hope you enjoyed it. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Hotch had somehow managed to squash Garcia's suspension, helping to nail Battle would have helped too. Penelope still had another two weeks of leave until then they had Kevin as their tech. He wasn't bad and Garcia said he was good just not as good as her.

With everything that had happened over the weekend Emily forgot to ask Sam about getting a DNA sample. Then the BAU went to Texas for a double family murder. The first looked like a home intrusion that went bad when the intruder killed the family. That in itself was horrible enough but they were called in when a second family was killed by the same unsub. The same murder weapon was used. This time the local police believed the murders happened first then the house was turned over to look like a robbery.

"So our unsub got a high from killing the first family," said Rossi, "Then four days later he wants to replicate that high."

"And he's smart enough to make it look like a robbery." added Morgan.

"Okay the local PD have had a spree of burglaries in that part of town," said JJ, flipping open the file in front of her. "Is it possible its our unsub but was never caught in the act?"

"PD says no one was home most of the time," said Hotch, "Prentiss, Morgan, Reid go to the first murder scene. "Rossi, JJ, we'll go to the second."

Emily gave her girlfriend's arm a squeeze on the way to the vehicles. JJ smiled back.

The house was still a crime scene, the black and yellow tape criss crossing the front door.

Morgan cut it away, and they headed up stairs to the second story. The family two parents and two teenage boys had been killed in the master bedroom. The four blood pools very still visible, the brunette could still detect the coppery smell.

"Did the unsub know most of the other houses were empty or did he luck out?" asked Morgan.

"He certainly had practice," commented Reid.

"Maybe one of them was awake," suggested Emily "And heard something?"

"Was anything unusual taken?" Morgan opened a few drawers. The clothes in them were neatly folded.

"The medicine cabinets were cleared out," replied Reid.

"Drug addict?"

Emily looked at the crime scene photo's. The murder weapon had not been left at the scene, the coroner had matched the wounds to a hatchet of all things. Not exactly the kind of thing most people carried around. A weapon like that did learn towards premeditation.

Reid was reading the robbery reports. "Guys, the first house had a native American tomahawk stolen."

"One of those would be hatchet sized," said Emily, "But why carry it around?"

"Lucky charm, maybe?" They had heard of stranger things.

They didn't find much else to help them.

Hotch's team didn't find anything new either.

Reid was positive the tomahawk had to have some significance to the unsub.

"Well it does now," stated Rossi, "It killed all of our victims."

Reid had put all the burglaries on a map and overlaid it with a spiral pattern to give them a starting location.

"He's escalating," said Hotch before going to coordinate with the PD to increase the police presence in the areas where they thought the unsub might strike next.

They split into three teams as well, Hotch and Reid, Rossi and Morgan, Emily and JJ.

Emily drove to the designated spot where they were to do their part of the stake out.

Once they parked JJ took out a flask of hot coffee from a bag at her feet.

When did you get that?" asked Emily gratefully accepting a cup.

"When you were looking at the map for directions to get us here. " replied JJ grinning, she couldn't believe that Hotch had put them together. They had all been working for sixteen hours straight. The last time they got any sleep was on the jet. No matter how fast they caught the unsub they were not going to get home before their daughters first date.

"She will be fine," said JJ when she noticed her girlfriend checking her watch.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yep." The blond had adopted that expression. They had agreed to sit Sam down and talk to her together.

Emily smiled sheepishly. She sipped her coffee, They were in for a long night.

Of course Emily and JJ were the lucky couple to hear a car alarm go off on the block over from where they were parked.

Normally they would have ignored it as someone forgetting to turn their car alarm off. But they couldn't afford to do that now.

The noise came from half a block away Emily drove part way then pulled over as not to alert the unsub. If indeed it was their unsub. JJ was calling it in as they jumped out of the car.

The house in question had a stone wall and bushes around it. The gate was unlocked and the house was dark.

Emily unholstered her Glock. She looked at JJ the should wait for back up but the few minutes they would take to get there, no one knew how many people would die.

JJ nodded and approached the wooden front door. The brunette carefully turned the door knob. The door was unlocked.

Emily turned on her flash light and crossed her hands so her gun and light were pointing in the same place. They had cleared most of the ground floor when a thud came from the upper floor.

JJ let Emily lead the way. The fifth and seventh steps creaked making both woman pause.

Emily could hear sounds from one of the bedrooms and the sound of faint sirens.

If the unsub stayed true to form all the family members in the house would be together in the bedroom.

"Oh God. Please no! Don't hurt them..." The sound of sobbing followed.

Emily hugged one wall, JJ the other. The brunette glanced over and JJ nodded, she was ready. There was a dim light under the door. A small lamp being on in the room was a reasonable guess.

"FBI!" yelled Emily kicking the door open. The family was tied up with ripped strips of bed sheet.

A small figure in a black hoodie was stood over the mother, holding the stolen tomahawk. The terrified woman was in her bra and panties, her husband and boys were in their boxers. The father had a bloody head wound. Emily figured it was the unsubs way of controlling the biggest and strongest member of the household.

There was the screeching of tyres sounded outside and blue and red lights flashed through the gap in the curtain.

"DROP IT!"

Instead he hurled the tomahawk at them. It thudded into something behind them. Both woman raised their guns.

The unsub turned and threw himself through the bedroom window. The crash of breaking glass turned into yelling outside. Someone was yelling for a paramedic.

Emily went to look out the window as JJ snapped on the main light and began untying the traumatized family.

Two police officers came in and took over.

Hotch and the others arrived.

"You two okay?" asked Hotch.

"Fine." replied Emily, "How's the unsub?"

"Alive. Local PD can take it from here. Meet back at the Precinct when you're done."

Emily and JJ gave their statements to one of the officers then walked back to the car they were using. Back in the car Emily pulled JJ into her arms.

"We're okay," said JJ hugging her back. "So lets get back so we can see our daughter."

"Great idea."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam had enjoyed herself. The movie had been good, holding hands through it, better. For a while Kendra had even rested her head on Sam's shoulder. They walked home arm in arm.

"Did you have fun?" asked Kendra as she opened the door to her apartment.

"I did," smiled Sam, greeting Rex.

"Enough to go out again?"

"Yes." Sam chuckled at how nervous her friend was. "Did you have a good time?"

Kendra nodded, "Our first date is almost officially over."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, there's one thing we haven't done."

"And that is?"

"This." Kendra gently lifted Sam's chin and kissed her.

TBC...

A/N. Enjoy ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :) .


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Will she think I'm fussing if I text her to ask her how her date went?" Asked Emily as they settled down on the jet.

"I'm sure she won't," replied JJ lying across a number of seats and using her girlfriends thigh as a pillow.

Emily ran her free hand through JJ's hair while she sent her daughter a quick message.

The response came back instantly.

_It was great. We had fun xxx Are you coming back?_

Emily replied that she was pleased it had gone well and that they were coming home.

JJ had dropped off to sleep when Hotch came over and sat next to the brunette.

"You both did an excellent job."

"Thanks," said Emily, "And for putting us together tonight."

Hotch gave her his half smile, "We get so busy on a case we never get chance to talk..How are things?"

"Great." smiled Emily, "We missed Sam's first date."

"No. " Hotch was sympathetic, "I'm glad to say I have a few years yet before Jack will do that."

"Oh I panicked," admitted Emily ,"I'm lucky Jen can keep my head on straight."

"My first date was with Haley," said Hotch, "I knew she was the one for me."

The brunette nodded in understanding, she had felt the same about JJ.

"You never know when you're going to meet the right person." With that Hotch went to talk to Rossi.

"I told you there would be no problems with them working together," Said Rossi.

Hotch nodded, "I'm just not sure I could if Haley was with me."

Emily closed her eyes her fingers still in her lovers hair.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Both girls were smiling as they pulled apart.

"So now our date if officially over?" asked Sam, her heart showed no sign of slowing down yet.

"Until next time," agreed Kendra gently brushing her fingertips over the brunette's cheek.

"And in between?"

"We get to know each other better." suggested Kendra, her eyes not leaving Sam's.

"Sound's like a plan." Sam's phoned buzzed. The two girls laughed. "It's my mom."

"They coming back?"

Sam read her mothers text. "She wants to know if we had a good time?" She was already replying.

Shirley checked on them before they went to bed. She didn't have to remind them of their promise to sleep separately. Neither of them was going to do anything that could get them grounded.

Sam didn't think she would be able to sleep but she did. The next day was Saturday. Trish was coming over, she wanted all the details.

"So?" asked Trish, rubbing her her hands together excitedly. "What happened?"

"The movie was good," said Kendra with a wink at Sam.

"So was the popcorn," added Sam.

"GUYS!"

"Okay," relented Kendra, "We had fun and we're going to do it again."

"YES!" Trish hugged them both. "That all?" She saw Sam blush.

"I never kiss and tell." grinned Kendra. Sam laughed at the expression on Trish's face.

Rex tired of being ignored jumped up onto Trish's lap and started washing her face.

The dog distracted her enough to drop the subject. She was happy for her friends. Trish was half expecting them to be focused on each other but they were their usual goofy selves.

Emily and JJ came mid-afternoon to pick Sam up, they were dropping Trish off on the way, then getting take-out.

Sam was glad to be home as much as she loved Shirley as an adopted grandmother, it wasn't the same.

The teen was wearing a black cowboy hat that her parents had got her. The first thing they had done was sit Rex in it and take some photo's.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" teased Emily.

"Yup," drawled Sam with a decent imitation of a Texas twang.

JJ grinned. Sam had told them about her date, she hadn't gone into detail but the way she blushed told them everything that she didn't.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily woke up curled around JJ moments before the alarm went off. She nuzzled the blond's neck making her laugh.

"Hi."

"Good morning," smiled JJ, gently cupping the brunettes cheek. She would be perfectly happy waking up like this for the rest of her life.

"Shower," said Emily, kissing her girlfriend. JJ sighed and slid out of bed walking slowly giving the brunette time to admire her naked body on the way to the bathroom.

Emily smiled to herself as she dressed and made her way to the kitchen.

Breakfast was ready by the time JJ emerged, Sam was up to feeding Rex getting ready to take him out. The two Prentiss's would walk him when JJ left for the office.

Rex was spoilt rotten, he would spend the day with Shirley while Sam was at school.

JJ met Emily with a cup of hot coffee as usual. They had a nice routine down.

The BAU worked on profiles for the next ten days. Garcia came back which made their work family complete again.

Sam went bowling with Kendra on the following Wednesday, it was a school night but both girls had done their homework as soon as they got home. When Sam had asked permission. Emily's first inclination had been to say no, but then Sam had explained why. She and Kendra didn't want Trish to feel left out. And if they started using their weekends for dates Trish would be. That had made Emily agree so long as their homework was done.

Shirley had dropped them off and Emily or JJ was going to pick them up.

JJ waited while Sam walked Kendra to her apartment and to get Rex.

"Thanks." said Sam, putting Rex in the back. "Where's mom?"

"Soaking in the bath."

Sam looked at JJ's hair, it was damp. She was pretty sure her mom had had company.

"JJ."

"Yes, honey?"

"How old were you when you got a …...boyfriend?" Sam thought about the nasty detective.

"Sixteen." JJ was aware that Sam was sixteen in a month. Kendra's birthday was two months later. It was entirely possible they were waiting till they were both legally consenting adults. "Or are you asking how old I was when I lost my virginity?"

"Both." admitted Sam.

"Are you two serious?" asked JJ.

"Don't worry. We're taking things even slower than you and mom did."

And for a teenager full of raging hormones JJ knew that wasn't easy. "I was a few weeks off my seventeenth birthday."

"Did you love him?"

"I liked him." Sam looked confused. "His uncle died."

"And you did it to make him feel better?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Did you regret it?"

"Yes I did," replied JJ honestly, "Nothing compares to being with someone you truly love."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "One last question?" They reached their neighbourhood.

"Just one?"

"Ha Ha. My mom's not really comfortable talking about this stuff is she?"

"It's more that she doesn't know what to say. She's had a crash course in relationships the last few months." replied JJ, "Like I'm having one in parenting."

"I think you're doing great."

"Thanks." said JJ grinning, " You can ask me anything." she offered.

"I know."

JJ pulled into their driveway. Sam got Rex out and went into their house.

Emily was making them all hot chocolate. Sam added a dollop of whipped cream on hers before taking it to her bedroom. Rex bouncing at her heels. Sergio would sneak in later when the pup was asleep.

The brunette sipped her drink as JJ gave her the gist of the conversation they had in the car. Her daughter was growing up so fast. Though she counted herself lucky that Sam had JJ to talk to. If she were by herself she would have struggled.

Emily thanked the powers that be for having JJ in her life. Joining the BAU was one of the best decisions she had ever made.

"Come on, Agent Prentiss. Time for bed."

Emily raised an eyebrow as JJ pulled her to her feet. "Have something in mind, Agent Jareau?"

"As our bath was shorter than we would have liked. I thought we might carry on where we left off."

"That sounds perfect," smiled Emily following her lover to their bedroom.

TBC...

A/N Hi, guys. I'm officially chuffed to bits. I have 150 followers and 50 000 hits on this story. You are all marvellous. I hope you enjoy. I love reviews. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Sam's sixteenth birthday didn't go exactly as planned, two days before it the BAU team flew to Florida chasing a serial killer who was using Alligators to dispose of his victims.

It was the first birthday that Sam wouldn't be with her mom and it was her first with JJ, she had been looking forward to it.

To help cheer her up Kendra had talked her grandmother into letting Trish stay over as well. Shirley was going to bake a cake while they were at school.

Sam woke up to birthday messages from her mom, JJ and the rest of the team. Kendra was still fast asleep in her bed and Trish was a hump in her sleeping bag on the floor. Quietly Sam got up and showered then put the kettle on when she heard Shirley getting up.

The old lady gave her a big hug, "Happy Birthday Samantha." For some reason Shirley always called her by her full name.

"Thanks."

"Do you want your present now?"

"I'd like to save it till my parents are here." Kendra had asked her the same thing the night before and had got the same answer. She wanted everyone together. Sam had wondered if it made her sound like a little kid but bot Trish and her girlfriend had assured her it didn't, they both thought it was sweet.

Sam had started thinking or Kendra as her girlfriend. They had made an honesty pact with each other so that if being a couple wasn't working they would stay best friends.

At school they heard about an Amber Alert for a small child taken from a park.

"Why don't the BAU go to things like that?" asked Trish, buying her lunch for once.

"Unless it happened right here, there'd be no point," replied Sam, "I heard Spence say that if the kid isn't found within three hours they most likely won't find them alive." She suppressed a shudder. "And a lot of the time I don't think they find them at all or it's years later. By then they have to use DNA to identify them." That reminded her that her mom had asked her for another sample of hers. Their school did do it.

"That's awful," agreed Trish.

"Have you guys had yours taken?" asked Sam, curiously.

Trish nodded, Kendra shook her head.

"Have you?"

"In England. My mom asked if I'd do it again." replied Sam. "When did you get it done?" she asked Trish.

"I was ten I think, a kid went missing from a school a few towns over. Everyone panicked. It turned out to be false alarm, the kids parents had split up and the dad took the kid for the weekend."

"The school nurse does them right?"

"Yeah. I think you need parental consent if you're under sixteen or is it eighteen?" said Trish scratching her head then shrugged.

"I'll ask," said Sam.

It turned out to be sixteen Sam had hers done. Kendra got a form for her grandmother to fill in. The sample would be sent away to a lab to be processed and would take up to a week to register in the database.

The birthday cake was delicious. Shirley had made a chocolate cake. On top in white icing was the words 'Sweet Sixteen' Sam had a grin as she blew out all the candles in one big breath. She thought the saying went something like sweet sixteen and never been kissed. She no longer fell into that category.

Sam was starting to think this must be a really bad case when her parents had been gone for five days.

Kendra had a dentist appointment after school so she had missed the last hour, she and Trish were going to feed Sergio then she would go back to Shirley's and Trish, home.

Trish had been acting odd all afternoon and when the final bell she almost ran to her locker. They were taking a bus to Sam's house.

Sam unlocked the door and pushed it open as a very excited Rex jumped up. What was Rex doing there?

"SURPRISE!"

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin as she was enveloped in a bear hug from her mom and JJ.

"What? How?" The teen was a little overwhelmed as she noticed Kendra, Shirley, Penelope, Morgan, Spencer and Rossi standing in her lounge. Bunches of Balloons were everywhere and a huge banner hung over the fire place.

"We got back this morning," replied Emily, wiping a stray tear from her daughters cheek.

"It's fantastic." Sam was lead to her pile of presents.

She got game and clothes vouchers from most of them. Garcia had got her a pair of red sneakers with little paw prints all over them. Sam grinned at those. Spencer gave her a set of Encyclopedias.

Hotch and Haley were stopping by with Jack later.

As it turned into more of a get together Kendra pulled Sam into her bedroom to give her her present. The box wasn't big.

Sam opened it carefully inside was a simple chain with a decorated letter S hanging from it. When Kendra had got it she had looked at hearts first, she liked the ones that split into two but she didn't want to pressure Sam so she had decided to play it safe.

"I love it," said Sam, immediately putting it on. She hugged Kendra then as they were in her room she kissed her. She felt her girlfriend wrap her arms around her as the kiss deepened. The door opening stopped it from turning into a make out session.

"I am so sorry," spluttered Trish, going red. As much as she loved teasing them she didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

Sam chuckled at least it wasn't her mom or JJ. Kendra grinned too.

Eventually the team and her friends went home, leaving just her and her parents.

"Trish knew didn't she?" stated Sam.

"She did." smiled JJ, they were all sat on the couch.

"This was awesome," said Sam, sincerely.

"We hated missing your birthday," said Emily hugging her daughter, "And I know you wanted it to be special, being the first birthday in our new family."

"This _WAS_ special," said Sam, pulling JJ into the hug as well.

"Best one ever?"

"Yep, its even knocked going to Disneyland Paris off top spot."

JJ grinned when they knew they were not going to get back in time Emily had told her about every one of Sam's birthdays. The trip to Disneyland Paris had been when she turned eleven. It had also coincided with their holiday that year. That had sparked off a discussion of where to go for their first family vacation. Wherever they went they realised that Sam would want Kendra to come along as well. Shirley would have her apartment to herself for a week or two. Or she could come along as well, after all time she spent looking after Sam, she deserved it.

It was already late when Sam took herself off to bed.

"The surprise party was a great idea," said Emily to JJ. She was sitting on the end of the bed.

JJ smiled. The morning of Sam's birthday the brunette had been so down until she had suggested this.

"Come here," said Emily holding out her hands. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

The blond's heart started beating harder, like it did every time she started into Emily's eyes. JJ yelped as she landed on her back on the bed.

"Hi," smiled Emily. She moved a strand of blond hair. "What did I do to deserve some one as beautiful, amazing, wonderful, intelligent, caring..." She was silenced by JJ's lips finding hers. The brunette's heartbeat sky rocketed. All it took was a touch to set Emily's body on fire.

JJ pulled Emily's T-shirt over her head and tossed it away. The rest of their clothes followed quickly. The blond wanted to kiss every part of her lovers body and she knew all the places that drove the brunette wild.

Emily moaned as JJ's lips travelled downwards. She gripped the headboard as her lover reached her destination. She loved what the blond's tongue could do. JJ crawled back up and kissed her, the brunette could taste herself. As soon as she got her breath back she flipped them over.

"My turn." Emily kissed her way down JJ's neck, she took her time on the blond's breasts. Her lover was writhing under her, she felt JJ digging her nails in her back. They could read each other so well that the brunette knew JJ was well and truly ready. Her fingers fingers and tongue returned the favour.

Emily pulled the sheet over them as a still gasping blond snuggled in her arms. They had to be up early to catch up with the paperwork they had missed due to getting Sam's surprise ready.

JJ groaned as her phone rang, she opened one eye to look at her clock. It was three fifteen, they'd only been asleep for two hours.

"This better be good," she muttered as Emily stirred.

"Jareau."

Emily felt JJ sit up.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. We gotta drop Sam off."

"What?" asked the brunette.

"He's back."

"Who?"

"The Red Rose Rapist." replied JJ sounding more awake. The Press had given him the name when somehow they had found out about the roses he left behind. "Hotch wants us at the jet ASAP."

"I'll wake Sam. You call Shirley."

JJ nodded. Sam had a spare key but it was the middle of the night, the teen couldn't just walk in.

"Where are we going?" asked Emily as she went into Sam's room and shook her.

"Arizona."

A/N Hi guys. Thanks for reading. I still love reviews. Enjoy. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Kendra woke up with her alarm and sat up stretching.

"Morning."

"Aaaaah!" Kendra scowled at the laughing Sam. "What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

Sam sighed, "Couple of hours ago. Mom and JJ are on their way to Arizona."

"Have they ever been called out like this before."

"No. They weren't even home twenty four hours." Sam ran her hands through her hair and didn't notice Kendra until she she sat down next to her. Rex emerged from under the blanket wagging his tail.

Sam rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder as Kendra hugged her.

"And every second they spent at home was focused on you," she said softly.

"I know and I feel bad that I feel bad." admitted Sam. "For the first time I have two parents and I've hardly seen them all week." She knew she was feeling sorry for herself.

"Come on. Turn that frown upside down."

Sam had to smile at such a corny line. She loved her friend for making her feel better. "I'm okay."

Shirley read the consent form, "Why do you want your DNA taken?" She looked at Sam, "Have you?"

"Yeah because of my mom's job. She just wanted to..." Sam hesitated and then decided to just say it. "In case anything bad happened to me."

"I'm not planning a life of crime," said Kendra grinning,

Shirley studied her granddaughter, "Are you sure?"

Kendra nodded. Shirley signed it and handed it back. The two girls headed to school. Trish was sympathetic when she heard.

Sam checked her phone whenever she could. She got texts from both her mom and JJ when they landed. She could tell they were missing her as much as she was them.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

There had already been two murders by the time the BAU was called in. Hotch was furious they hadn't been called in as soon as they found the first victim.

"He cleaned up after himself again," commented Rossi, staring at the evidence the local PD had collected.

"He has a knowledge of forensics," stated Reid.

"We have no links between any of the victims. They're aged between 20 to 28. Different hair and eye colours, ethnic backgrounds, jobs." Morgan shrugged.

"He has to money," added JJ, "The way he's travelling he can't have a job."

"Any chance of tracking credit cards from both cities that he's hit?" asked Emily.

"That would be thousands of people," said Rossi. "It might be possible to find people who flew, but there would be no way if our unsub drove."

"So we're back to waiting for this guy to screw up?" Emily shook her head. She hated feeling helpless. She felt JJ gently squeeze her thigh under the table.

The team worked non stop for the next ten hours combing what they knew with the new murders. They were all running on coffee fumes.

Emily collapsed onto the bed in their hotel room, barely taking the time to kick off her shoes.

"You okay?" asked JJ.

"I'm so tired I can't see straight."

"You can't sleep in your clothes."

"Why not?"

JJ chuckled as she stripped off then slid into bed, Emily joined her a few minutes later. The blond was already in dreamland. It took only seconds for the brunette to follow.

Hotch beat them back to the precinct, JJ half thought he'd stayed there all night. No one had had any epiphanies during the night which meant they had to wait for him to strike again.

While JJ was dealing with the Press, Emily found a quiet corner to call Sam, she had checked the time to make sure her daughter would be at Shirley's.

Sam answered on the forth ring. "Hi, sweetheart."

"_Hi, mom. Caught the bad guy yet?"_

"No, "replied Emily sighing. "JJ says Hi."

"_Say Hi back."_

"I will. How's school?"

"_Same as always."_

"Done your homework?"

"_I was doing it till someone phoned me."_

"You cheeky monkey," chuckled Emily. Sam laughed too.

"_Do you know when you're coming home?"_

"No. "

"_Sometimes your job sucks."_

Emily couldn't agree more at that moment. "Sam I..."

"_I know okay, you're protecting innocent people. " _

"Yes but it doesn't stop me missing you like crazy."

"_I miss you and JJ."_

"I know sweetheart. I wish we could catch them in five minutes flat." said Emily, "I love you."

"_Love_ _you to. Hug JJ for me."_

"You hug Rex from us." Emily ended the call worried about how Sam had sounded. None of them were happy at being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night. However it was part of her job. Hopefully it was just Sam's time of the month. She went back inside.

"Out with it," said JJ two hours later, her lovers head was somewhere else entirely.

"Sam."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know." admitted Emily, "She's upset, angry." JJ took hold of her hands.

"We'll spoil her rotten when we get back." promised the blond. Emily nodded.

That night another victim was discovered by a relative. The team were on scene when the crime techs had finished. They could still smell the blood in the bedroom.

"Still no DNA," said Rossi, they'd gone over the house with a fine tooth comb.

JJ was stood at the foot of the bed looking at a bloody mark on the edge of the sheet. It was out of place. It was just a small smudge, there was another on the carpet. The memory of Rex trailing paint paw prints through their house suddenly surfaced.

"Did she have a pet?"

"There's a litter tray by the back door," replied Morgan.

"Why?" asked Hotch.

"He's busy cleaning up after himself," said JJ, "He might not notice a cat, if he did do you think he'd take the time to catch and bath it?" As no one had found a dead cat it was safe to say it was still in the house somewhere. Hiding.

Morgan and Rossi looked at each other. It was worth a shot.

"Emily, feel like a little cat whispering?"

"Look for a cat carrier," said JJ. Morgan found it in the garage.

The brunette chased every one out then slowly walked around the house looking for the cat. She eventually found it under an armchair in the lounge. She put the carrier behind her where she could reach it. She also had a number of swabs. Ready.

Emily sat down cross legged and held out her hand. "I'm not going to hurt you. " The ginger tabby stared at her for a long moment before creeping slowly forward.

"That's it."

The cat came to her hand, its paws were bloody. Carefully she swabbed all its feet. It was easy to get it into the carrier once she had finished.

"Mission accomplished."

JJ grinned, Morgan and Reid had been making bets on if she could indeed catch it and how long it would take. Reid pocketed twenty dollars.

"Let's get the swabs and cat to the forensic techs." said Rossi.

"Agent Dr Doolittle," teased JJ as they drove back.

"Hey! You're the one who figured out the cat was there."

"I hope it helps because I don't see this unsub slipping up any time soon." said JJ, turning into the parking lot.

The cat carrier was handed over and they went to the hotel until the lab results came back they had no new leads to follow.

"Still worried about Sam?" asked JJ. They were sat on the room's couch, the brunette had JJ's feet in her lap and was gently massaging them.

Emily nodded, "If I was her age I might be tempted to do something stupid with the kind of mood she's in."

"Shirley will look after her, so will Kendra. "

"I hope so."

The way she said it made JJ frown. "What exactly do you think she'll do?"

"She's old enough to... Kendra..."

"Stop right there." said JJ, seriously, "Kendra cares too much about her to let her do anything like that. "

"I hope so," repeated Emily.

"Em, she'll be fine." JJ cupped her girlfriend's face forcing her to look into her eyes then kissed her softly.

"You're distracting me, aren't you?" asked Emily closing her eyes.

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The lab results came back the next afternoon. It wasn't Garcia's tech wizardry or Reid's photographic memory that gave them a lead, it was a ginger tabby who scratched an intruder. The lab techs had swabbed under his nails and found the DNA of an unknown male.

After trying the criminal data base they extended their search to others.

Emily was on her, what felt like her hundredth cup of coffee when Hotch came over and beckoned her over. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"Prentiss sit down."

Emily had a really bad feeling. She knew this wasn't about Sam because JJ would be with her and Garcia would have told her.

"What?"  
"The DNA we found a familial match."

"To who?"

"Samantha."

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys :) . It's past midnight. I know the last few days I'm not managing a chapter a day. I am starting them just not finishing them. I love reviews. Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex :)


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Emily's world exploded. "What?!"

Hotch was glad she was sitting down, he knew the story of Sam's conception.

"Do you remember anything at all?

Emily shook her head fighting the very strong desire to throw up.

"Any way of finding out?"

"Um," Emily collected her scattered wits, "If Garcia can get a list of the girls who went on the same trip and can track them down...Maybe one of them might remember who he was?" It was 20 girls, too many for her to talk to alone. "If we split the list up perhaps we'll get some answers?"

Hotch nodded, squeezed her shoulder then went to tell the others.

Emily didn't move. Her mind was reeling. _No it cannot be true. _Two arms wrapped around her. JJ didn't say a word.

The blond's body warmth and sent helped to anchor the brunette, "Jen."

JJ was reminded how her parents had sounded after her sisters death.

"Hotch told us." She gently rubbed her girlfriends back. "Tell me what you need." Hotch had told her to stay with Emily as long as she wanted. Garcia would take time to find the list and contact details.

"Just you." Emily couldn't pull JJ any closer. She closed her eyes trying to compartmentalise the information. She couldn't. "Damn it."

"Em, breathe okay. I'm right here."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia pulled out all the stops and sent them the first name four hours later.

Emily insisted on making the that initial call. She vaguely recalled Rebecca Collins, back then she had been a skinny teenager with red curly hair. Now she was a divorced bank manager in Miami who had reverted back to her maiden name.

Emily got through to her secretary, explained who she was and that she wanted to talk to her. She heard a click as her call was put through.

"_Emily Prentiss? You have not come to a single reunion."_

"I left remember."

"_Oh yes."_ Rebecca suddenly sounded awkward.

"Which is why I'm calling. I'm looking for my daughters father and I have absolutely no memory of that night."

"_I thought you had an …...?"_

"An abortion? No." Emily wondered if all her classmates thought the same thing. "So anything you could tell me. Where we were? Who was there? "

"_The party_ _we went to was a cousin of the bell boy in the hotel we were at. I think his name was Robbie...God, I can't remember his surname."_

Garcia would be able to pull up employment records for the hotel.

"_You were completely trashed. I didn't see you leave or with who. I'm so sorry. Is your daughter asking about her dad?"_

"Something like that. Do you keep in touch with any of the others?"

"_Yes. I can tell you their numbers if you like."_

"Can you fax them over?"

"_Sure I can. What's your kids name?"_

"Samantha," replied Emily, "Thank you. I'll give you the number." She gave the number of the fax machine.

"_You're a police officer?"_

"No, I'm an FBI agent."

"_Wow. That's good you should be able to track him down then. I'm sorry I have to cut this short I have a call on the other line. I hope I helped."_

"That's the hope. Thank you. You have helped. " They said goodbye and Emily put the phone down.

"That should speed up finding some of your school friends," said Rossi going to the fax machine. Rebecca was capable of multi tasking as the info was printed out.

Emily nodded. That had been so much harder than she had thought it would be. JJ took the list and divided it without giving her girlfriend any. The brunette didn't even notice, she was staring at the table top.

All the calls were more or less the same as that first one. When JJ was in college she would never let a drunk friend go off with somebody they didn't know and yet not one of Emily's friends had looked out for her. Or had the unsub deliberately gotten her alone.

Reid was thinking along the same lines, "Emily. He obviously took advantage but is it possible that it was more than that?"

"I don't know."

JJ clenched her teeth. Was it possible that Emily could be one of their unsubs earliest victims before he escalated to murdering them as well?

"I don't remember."

Which sounded like a very good thing to JJ. But what would Sam think if she ever found out.

NO SAM WAS NEVER HEARING ABOUT THIS!

NEVER!

The blond media liaison watched Emily worriedly, the brunette looked shell shocked.

"Did you have any bruises after?" asked Rossi in his fatherly way.

"I had the hangover from hell," replied Emily, she had been so sick the day after. "I was so drunk." She might not have cared what she was doing? No if she was gay she wouldn't have been interested in having sex with a guy. Her mind was finally beginning to tick over again. Their unsub terrorised his victims, she had been so intoxicated she wouldn't have been afraid. No matter how she put it there was a good chance she had been date raped. It being a total blank was a blessing in disguise.

"I want to find this son of a bitch." Now it was personal.

Hotch nodded, he knew he wouldn't convince her to leave. Not now.

With the new leads they were finally getting somewhere. Garcia had tracked Robbie the bell boy down. Strauss sent other FBI agents to talk to him. Who in turn gave them his cousin. It took a while but eventually they had a list of people who had attended the party nearly seventeen years ago. Then came the process of eliminating them. All the females were crossed off it, some had criminal records, others rock solid alibi's. That left four men. A dentist, a married shop keeper, a science teacher and an ex cop.

Now that Garcia had some solid leads she was focused on finding out who had hurt her friend. She had been speechless when JJ had told her.

The dentist was knocked off because his car had broken down and was being towed to a garage at the time of the second murder.

Morgan liked the cop because of his knowledge of forensics. Rossi was leaning towards the shopkeeper, some serial killers did have families. Reid said the teacher had the intelligence.

The local PD had put tails on the three remaining suspects. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan each went with two officers. Emily was coordinating from the precinct with JJ keeping an eye on her.

If the unsub followed the same pattern as the last group of murders the time between them lessened with each attack. They had a good chance of catching him.

JJ carried two cups of coffee and a candy bar over to her girlfriend who was listening into the teams chatter. So far nothing.

"You have to eat something," said JJ pushing the chocolate bar. Emily hadn't spoken much to anyone even JJ and she was aware she hadn't spoken to Sam.

"I'm going to call Sam," said JJ, "Do you want to talk to her?"

"I can't." Emily's voice shook.

"Em?"

"She'll hear it." JJ frowned. "Jen, I've never lied to her. Ever. I don't know what to say if she asks."

"Okay," said JJ, "I'll tell her you send your love."

"I do with all my heart," whispered Emily.

The blond walked only as far as the corner of the room where she could see the brunette. "Hi Sam."

"_Hey, you guys must be real busy. You haven't texted all day."_

"Sorry sweetheart, this is a real tough one."

"_You sound tired. Is mom keeping you up?" _ JJ grinned at the light teasing. Sam sounded better.

"Our bad guy more like."

"_So you're close to getting him?"_

"I think so."

"_Good. I miss you both."_

"We miss you too."

"_JJ, are you okay?"_

"It's been a really long day."

"_At least you have each other."_

"We ALL have each other, honey. We'll be home soon. I love you."

"_Love you too."_

"JJ!" Emily's yell startled her.

"What?"

"Hotch's team has something." explained the brunette. "The teacher is driving around." It looked like Reid was right again.

The instant Richard Shepard entered the dark house that didn't belong to him he was arrested by Hotch for breaking and entering which allowed them to take his DNA.

Rossi and Morgan arrived back.

While Hotch was interrogating him Emily stood in the next room looking through the mirror at the father of her child. His hair was starting to grey above his ears and he had a beard. Standing at just shy of six feet.

JJ stood next to her and interlocked their fingers. She could feel her girlfriend shaking. "We'll be okay."

Emily turned and looked into JJ's eyes properly for the first time in hours. "I couldn't do this without you." She brought the blond's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"You don't have to." said JJ, quietly. "You will never have too."

"I don't know what to tell Sam."

"You don't have to decide that now."

"How can I ever tell her that her father is a rapist and a murderer?"

"He was a sperm donor, nothing more. Everything Sam is, is because of you." said JJ. "Em, you're nothing like your mom right?"

"Thank God. I'm not."

"It's the same thing isn't it?" said JJ, hoping to give her soul mate some perspective.

Emily put her arm around JJ, "I guess it is."

"You'll know when tell her. If you do." This was a decision that Emily had to make.

"I hope so." They watched as Hotch and Rossi rattled Shepard. He refused to believe that he'd left behind any evidence.

The DNA was being rushed. With that they could nail his ass.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam got another text just as she was going to bed. Rex had already curled up on her pillow. She looked at her phone before putting it on the bedside table.

"What?" asked Kendra walking in.

"Something is wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I can't remember the last time my mom didn't talk to me all day."

"So who was that?"

"JJ." Sam chewed the inside of her lip before shrugging. She knew her mom wouldn't discuss work issues with her. At least she could with JJ. She sighed. It was late.

Kendra came and kissed her goodnight. Sam's phone beeped again.

Sam read the message. "They got the bad guy. They're coming home."

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading :) . I love reviews. It's past midnight again lol. Have fun and stay tuned, T-Rex :) .


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Emily rested her head against the jets window staring out at the night. Nature verses nurture you could argue from sun up to sun down and not get anywhere. JJ was right, she wasn't anything like her mother. And Sam wasn't anything like Shepard.

She couldn't sleep. JJ was sat next to her with her head on her shoulder. Her head was still going in circles.

Shepard had confessed once his DNA was matched to what was found under the cats claws. There was no possible excuse for it to be there unless he was the killer.

His defence lawyer had made a deal to save Shepard from the death penalty. He would never get out of prison.

For the first time ever Emily wished Sam couldn't read people as well as she did. The brunette could say her mood was work related and that was true after a fashion. But she had taught her daughter that omission was as good as lying.

Anything other than the truth would make her a hypocrite.

"You should try to sleep," said JJ softly,her girlfriend was rigid with tension.

"I thought you were."

"I'm worried about you worrying about Sam."

"Please don't." said Emily kissing the top of her lovers head, "One of us needs to sleep."

"You'll do what's best for Sam." JJ knew that was her NOT knowing who her father was.

"I always have. I always will." Realising the truth of it Emily relaxed a little. "Are you positive you haven't been having secret parenting lessons while I wasn't looking?"

"I love Sam too."

Emily rested her forehead against JJ's "Thank you."

"Any time. Now go to sleep."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

All through school the next day Sam couldn't wait to get home, she had woken to messages from both her parents. They would pick her up from school.

Her attention wasn't great during her classes, but Kendra kept her from getting into trouble.

Sam gave Trish a hug before running through the corridors to the gates with Kendra close behind. She was getting dropped off when Sam got Rex.

"MOM! JJ!" The teen flung herself at her parents not caring if anyone was watching.

Emily wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tight. JJ joined in the group hug.

Kendra grinned as she stood watching until JJ grabbed her and pulled her in too.

"Pile in," ordered Emily releasing her daughter.

"Where we going?"

"Burgers sound good?"

Sam nodded after a quick glance at Kendra. Emily picked a little out of the way diner. The girls were told to order whatever they wanted.

It didn't escape the adults notice that the teenagers held hands while they waited for their food. Neither did the disgusted look from one of the waiters.

Emily caught a glimpse of a wicked expression on her lovers face before the blond linked their fingers together. The brunette grinned.

Sam watched the nasty waiter say something to the man behind the cash register. Their own waiter looked like a hippy and had a nose ring with purple streaks in his hair. He was perfectly polite and winked at them when he served them. Appearances could be deceiving.

They had fun catching up. By the end of the meal The two FBI agents knew all about the teenagers week.

Sam collected Rex, her bag, kissed Kendra and went back down to the SUV.

The puppy was overjoyed to see his other humans. JJ didn't even try to drive until after Rex had greeted them properly.

It was good to be home.

Later that evening Emily knocked on Sam's door. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi," said Sam saving her game and putting her xbox controller down. "I promise me and Kendra have been behaving."

"I trust you." Sam grinned.

Something still felt off with her mom, she couldn't remember a case that had affected her mom this much. "Do you really want to know about me and Kendra?"

"You care about her and she cares about you. That's all that matters." said Emily.

"So you don't want details?" teased Sam, knowing that even the few make out sessions they had had would make her mom blush.

"That would be a no," agreed Emily. At least she didn't have to worry about either of them turning up pregnant or catching anything off each other. The brunette was sure it was only a matter of time. They needed to sit her down soon.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A month later JJ was working quietly in her office when her phone rang. For a long time after the call ended the sat very still then she went to talk to Hotch to find out what her options were, if indeed she had any.

Emily noticed JJ going into the unit chief's office, her body language was tense but not to the same extent as if they had a new case. Her girlfriend was in Hotch's office for a long time.

Something was up.

JJ pushed her food around her plate at dinner.

"You guys have a fight?" asked Sam as the two Prentiss's washed the dishes.

"No." Emily didn't know what else to tell her daughter. When JJ was ready to talk she would. The next week was odd, the blond still hadn't said anything and Emily was beginning to think she had done something wrong. It didn't help that the BAU ended up in New Orleans and ran into Will who's father had worked a very similar case and Will had all his old notes.

"Well that's just great," muttered Emily.

Will was pleased to see an undercurrent of tension between the two woman. When ever Emily was near he'd glare at her, she assumed he was doing the same thing to JJ. If he wanted to be an idiot. It was no skin off her nose.

JJ ignored her ex as much as possible and being the media liaison allowed her to avoid him. She knew her lover wasn't so lucky.

Not getting the reaction he wanted from the dirty looks Will changed tactics and began pushing the brunettes buttons and he knew her weak spot.

JJ.

He had taken to telling his old friends about his conquests whenever Emily was within earshot. She had no idea how much was truth and how much fantasy but it made her blood boil to the extent she put her hands in her pockets to resist taking a swing at him.

The case led them to Will's dads crooked ex partner who hadn't investigated a rape properly. The victim was taking her own revenge. She was tracked down in time to save the man she had lured to her room.

Emily heaved a silent sigh of relief. Now that the case was over there was no more reason to be around Will. The brunette was happy to be going home. Now all she wanted was JJ to tell her what was wrong.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was racking her brains for what to get Kendra for her birthday. She had eleven days to come up with the perfect present.

Her parents were due back later that night so she was going home with Rex. Her mom had said that they had the following day off so they could look after Rex.

She was half asleep when she heard the SUV pull into the driveway. She was vaguely aware of her mom coming in and kissing her forehead.

Emily closed her daughters door. When she got to her bedroom she found JJ sitting on the end of the bed.

JJ patted the bed next to her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Emily sat down, her stomach doing somersaults.

"I got a call last week," said JJ wishing she had told her girlfriend as soon as she'd put the phone down. "From the Pentagon. They offered me a job. Regular hours, almost no travelling."

Emily was stunned. "Okay?" That was the last thing she had expected.

"I talked to Hotch about not taking it."

"Why?"

"Why did I talk to Hotch and not you?"

"No. Why stay?"

"You. Penelope, the rest of the team." replied JJ, she cupped the brunette's cheek with her hand.

"Can you say 'No' to the Pentagon?" asked Emily, leaning into the touch. She now understood the weirdness between them, "What did Hotch say?"

"He pointed out that when you go away on a case I'll be here. Sam won't need to go anywhere." Now that JJ was starting to think about it that was one good thing in its favour.

"It's going to be strange without you," stated Emily accepting that they really didn't have much of a choice and it would be better for their daughter.

"I know," whispered JJ, "We'll just have to make extra special use of the time we're together. Starting right now." The blond pushed Emily back onto the bed and rolled on top of her as she kissed her.

TBC...

A/N. Hi thanks for reading, reviewing and fav'ing. I do need JJ at the Pentagon for a while. Adds up to some JJ/Sam bonding :) . Sometimes the hardest chaps to write are the ones getting you from one place to another. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58

Sam got the news of JJ's new job over breakfast, on one hand it was unexpected on the other her parents were back to normal.

"So when your mom's away, you'll be stuck with me kiddo," said JJ, grinning.

"Cool." It meant not spending quite so much time with Kendra, but more time with JJ. "We can play Gears."

Emily laughed whenever JJ vanished in the evening she was usually with their daughter killing Grubs on Sam's xbox 360. The blond was getting good enough to try COD. She loved watching the relationship between them growing. JJ couldn't love Sam any more if she had given birth to her herself.

Sam got her books and Emily drove her to school. JJ stayed at home.

"Wow," said Kendra after her girlfriend had told her the latest.

"Yeah."

"So what is she going to be?"

"She didn't say exactly but it has to be something similar."

"Isn't everything Top Secret there?"

"No clue, I don't ask about work anyway."

"Oh well I'll miss you and the pooch sleeping over."

"We'll still have them with Trish." said Sam. "We only sleep anyway." With a little cuddling and making out thrown in.

Kendra grinned.

Sam still went to her girlfriend's after school. Her mom said that she wanted some quality time with JJ and they would be happy to look after Rex for the day.

Shirley was out visiting friends for the afternoon, it was one of the few times the two girls were truly alone. They were watching a movie in Kendra's bedroom, sat on the floor leaning back against the bed closest to the TV. They had seen the movie before so Sam wasn't surprised when her girlfriend nuzzled her neck. She chuckled turning to kiss her. Because of her promise not to sleep together Sam didn't even feel comfortable making out on the bed. But she had made no such promise about the floor.

Kendra could send her pulse sky rocketing with a single kiss. Sam knew she was going much more slowly than her girlfriend wanted.

The dark girl pulled Sam down with her, usually the brunette put the breaks on. This time she didn't. Kendra wasn't sure what it meant but decided to go with it and slowly pushed Sam's T-shirt up to expose her stomach.

Sam stopped breathing as her girlfriend's lips kissed stomach. The sensation was incredible. Wanting Kendra too feel it as well she slid her hands into her girlfriend's shirt.

It was the first time Sam had ever felt Kendra's soft skin that wasn't her neck, hands or arms. She wasn't prepared for what it was doing to her.

Shirley was due back soon.

Sam pulled Kendra into a deep kiss then rested their heads together, both of them we're breathing hard.

"Please stop."

Kendra began to move away thinking she had done something wrong.

" If you don't I won't want to," admitted Sam, she kissed her girlfriend softly again before sitting up and fixing her clothes. Her skin was still tingling.

Kendra was grinning broadly.

Her mom and JJ had sat her down, admittedly JJ did most of the talking as Emily had never discussed sex with her mother. Sam had been surprised when JJ had told her to bring her girlfriend home instead of sneaking around. She hadn't told Kendra that yet.

Shirley coming home stopped any more conversation. If she noticed the girls smiling whenever they looked at each other she didn't comment.

JJ finished out the week at the BAU, she was tearful as she said goodbye to her friends, especially Penelope. To make her feel better they arranged to go shopping together.

Emily hugged her when the elevator doors closed after JJ blew her nose.

"I'm going to miss them."

"I know, but you'll still see them at Rossi's when he makes those amazing meals of his." said Emily soothingly. He had already told her that he expected to see her there. That cheered the blond up a bit. "And I can keep you up to date with everything."

"You shouldn't really talk about cases with people not in the BAU." said JJ, quietly.

"You're not just any one," stated Emily, firmly. "Are you going to finish the profiling classes?" There wasn't much reason to if the chance to be a profiler was no longer an option.

"I might as well." She hated leaving things half done. And she enjoyed learning how differently people think.

Emily chuckled, "And you'll probably spend more time with our daughter than I will. How will I manage when I'm away?"

"We could always try phone sex." grinned JJ wickedly and was rewarded by the brunette going bright red.

"Jennifer!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was strange on Monday morning when JJ didn't have to get up early. The two woman rolled out of bed when Sam got up to take Rex out for his morning walk. The teen was still thinking about her girlfriend's birthday which was at the weekend. She had half an idea. She just wondered if she had the courage to ask JJ for advice. She would spare her mom, she didn't want to give her a stroke.

JJ was going drop Sam off at school on her way.

Emily felt the difference the minute she walked into the BAU.

"Hey Princess." Morgan gave her a cup of coffee.

Garcia took over JJ's briefing while Hotch would do the Press conferences. Penelope invited Emily to eat lunch with her so she wouldn't be by herself. The brunette appreciated how her friends were going out of their way to make her not miss her girlfriend.

The BAU didn't get a case that day which was good because Emily wanted to know how JJ's first day was. She picked her daughter up on the way.

JJ beat them home by five minutes. She hugged both Prentiss's as they walked through the door.

"I think you missed me more than I missed you," teased the brunette. JJ grinned.

Sam shook her head sometimes her parents were very strange.

JJ wanted to know every detail of her lovers day knowing she couldn't tell her girlfriend about her day in return. The brunette didn't mind. She massaged the blond's feet while she spoke. The blond loved having her feet played with, something she had discovered the first time Emily had done it. At the time JJ didn't know if the brunette liked her more than a friend. She had known that she was attracted to the newest member of the BAU. Like that time she dozed off with her feet in her lovers lap.

Emily carefully got off the couch and covered JJ up. She left her sleeping with Sergio curled up on her stomach.

"Done your homework?"

Sam spun around in her chair to her mom standing in the doorway. "Yep."

"So what are you doing?" asked Emily curiously surveying the glue, glitter and coloured pens on her daughters desk.

"Making Kendra's birthday card. You always like it when I make yours so I thought..."

"She's going to love it," Emily assured her. "Have you got her present yet?"

Sam hesitated,

"It's okay," said Emily, "Just tell me it's legal." She joked.

"It is." grinned Sam.

"Don't stay up too late. " Emily kissed the top of Sam's head.

"I won't. Night mom."

"Night Rex."

"Woof." The older brunette patted his head sometimes you could almost believe the pup knew what you were saying.

Emily went round locking windows and doors before waking JJ and guiding her to bed.

Sam heard her parents go to bed. Kendra's card was drying on her desk. She wasn't the best artist in the world but she was pleased with the results. She still wasn't entirely sure about her present, she s needed to catch JJ by herself. Then she felt bad for choosing to talk to JJ and not her mom. She was sure her parents shared everything. Would that mean JJ would tell her mom? Would JJ feel awkward if she asked her to keep it to herself? Or should she bite the bullet and ask her mom? Sam didn't know what to do. She couldn't ask Kendra.

But maybe she could ask Trish.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Trish's lower jaw dropped open in total shock after Sam had laid out her plan to her friend. The two of then were in a deserted classroom.

"Well say something," begged Sam.

"You want me to tell you how?"

"Not exactly. I want you to tell me how to find out how."

"Okay," said Trish slowly, "Let me think about it and I'll call you tonight."

"You are amazing," said Sam hugging her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything ."

"But you will."

Trish had to laugh at her friend's confidence in her. She was going to give it her best shot. "You are going to owe me big time for this."

"It will be so worth it." said Sam, hugging her again.

Trish agreed. She was blown away by the amount of trust Sam had placed in her. She was not going to let her down. She started thinking of what to do as she headed to her next class.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it. Wanna guess what Sam has up her sleeve? Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Sam put her phone down and stared at it. Trish had kept her word. God alone knew where her friend had found the info. Now she just needed to work up the courage to ask her parents for permission. She knew they couldn't say NO, which didn't help at all.

The teenager spent another half hour psyching herself up thinking of all the ways she could word her request. She took a deep breath, stood up and hugged Rex for good luck then went to find her parents. She found them in the garden talking about getting an extension built on to the back of the garage.

"Why?" asked Sam glad for the delay.

"For a small gym," replied JJ, "We thought we could have stairs leading down from the games room." They still had to buy a pool table.

"Cool."

"Morgan's offered to help," added Emily. "He also said we should name it after him."

"Can I talk to you guys inside?" asked Sam her voice shaking ever so slightly.

Emily and JJ shared a look then the brunette nodded.

"Sure thing Kiddo." JJ wrapped an arm around the teens shoulder and led her to the lounge.

Sam's knee was bouncing as she sat on the chair regarding her parents.

The older brunette was positive her daughter wasn't in any trouble. So why was her offspring so nervous?

"Mom. JJ." Sam swallowed. "Can Kendra stay over the night of her birthday?"

Emily raised an eyebrow? Kendra stayed over so often they joked about charging her rent. There had to more to it that that. She was correct in her assumption when her daughter continued.

"I want to rescind the promise to not sleep with her." Sam held her breath as she looked from her mom to JJ.

It was the blond who replied knowing the teenager had shocked Emily into silence. Sam must have been waiting till they were both of age.

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't told her," admitted Sam, "I just want it to be okay if... we want to." Her mom still hadn't said anything. With the emphasis her parents put on honesty they couldn't refuse. Could they? Or maybe they were going to ground her till she was thirty?

Emily studied her daughter, the craziest thought went through her head. If she and JJ had gone any slower with their own relationship Sam might have had sex before she did.

"Okay." said Emily, suddenly, "That promise is gone." she surprised both her lover and her daughter. She went and knelt down by Sam, "Just be absolutely sure you're both ready." So this was Kendra's birthday present.

Sam nodded, she hugged them both then went to call her girlfriend. All her planning would be for nothing if Kendra had other plans.

"I didn't expect that," admitted JJ when they were alone. "Kid's got guts." She was proud of her.

"I don't think she's going to be a kid much longer." sighed Emily, at least Sam was going to be older than she was. And willing.

"She's doing everything we asked her to do," said JJ, "It is better knowing right?"

Emily nodded. When they had sat Sam down, the brunette hadn't thought that her daughter would take them up on it, at least not yet but JJ had a point. The brunette was still getting used to the idea when JJ took her to bed.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Without JJ to keep her spirits up the brunette was quiet enough the next day that Penelope dragged her into her office to find out what was on her mind. The tech analyst soon had the whole story.

"What does JJ think?" asked Garcia.

"It's the same arrangement she had with her parents." replied Emily.

"And you have no experience like it." stated Garcia.

"No I don't. My mother made me an appointment at an abortion clinic."

"I don't like your mother."

"Don't worry about it, neither do I."

"So you already know what not to do," smiled Garcia, "Between you and JJ I think you've got most of the bases covered."

"You think so?"

"I know so." To prove her point Penelope continued, "What would you do if you and JJ were YOUR parents when you were fifteen?"

Emily chuckled. She was sure her girlfriend would have said something similar.

It had the desired effect it made her smile and also gave her confidence a much needed boost. She could handle her daughter's girlfriend staying over.

As Kendra's birthday approached Emily watched her daughter for any second thoughts and didn't see any. Sam hadn't spoken any more about it other than to tell them Kendra was coming over after a small party that Shirley had arranged. Sam, Trish and a few others were going to be there. Unfortunately neither she nor JJ would be able to make it.

JJ was working hard and coming home tired. The brunette was doing everything she could to make sure her lover relaxed when she was at home.

On the Friday before the party Emily saw an unknown forty something brunette walk through the BAU office to Hotch's office.

"That," said Rossi, conspiratorially, "Is Alex Blake. She's been teaching but Hotch convinced her to join us."

"She's JJ's replacement!" Emily was shocked, though she shouldn't have been without JJ they were a man down. Also her secret wish of her lover coming back was shattered into a million pieces.

"Yeah." Rossi patted her shoulder before returning to his own office.

Emily sighed. She would reserve judgement until she met the woman.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Kendra enjoyed her little get together. For once Rex had been left at home, the reason being he would be underfoot while Shirley got everything ready. She didn't give it another thought. Even though she was getting a weird vibe from Trish of all people. Sam had given her a beautiful glittery card and said her present was at home. If Sam wanted to mysterious she wasn't going to argue.

She a bit surprised to find Sam's house dark when Shirley dropped them off.

"Where's your folks?"

"Out to dinner, they said they'd be back late and they took Rex," replied Sam, that development had happened that morning. JJ had told her of their plans when she was dropped off at school. The teen had grinned as she got out of the car, she hadn't even thought of that but JJ or her mom had.

Kendra didn't think anything was strange, it was normal for one or other of the two woman to whisk the other off to dinner.

Sam was getting slightly nervous but since that day they had been fooling around more. She had read Trish's info over again. It looked like a passage from a lesbian romance novel, a sex filled few pages.

In the middle of Sam's bed was a box wrapped in gold paper with a multicoloured bow tied around it.

"Open it."

Kendra picked it up, it was so light. She shook it, something rattled inside. Very carefully she undid the bow and unwrapped the paper. She lifted the top off inside was an envelope. She glanced at her girlfriend.

"Tickets?"

Sam shook her head.

"Money?"

"Nope."

"Vouchers?"

"No."

Giving up Kendra ripped the envelope open with her finger and pulled out a picture of Sam. She looked up confused.

"Turn it over," prompted Sam. Her girlfriend did.

Kendra gasped then read the single word written on the back out loud. "Me."

"If you want me," added Sam softly.

Kendra could only nod then grinned as Sam smiled in relief.

"Did you really think I'd say no?"

Sam laughed "No not really." Now that they were here together she wasn't quite sure how to get things started. Kendra solved that problem by running her hands into Sam's hair, pulled her closer and kissed her.

Since this was Sam's idea she pulled her girlfriend's T-shirt up over her head and tossed it behind her. The let her lips travel down Kendra's neck. She felt the other girl shudder.

"Okay?"

Mutely Kendra nodded and used that moment to snag the bottom of the brunette's own top. Sam raised her arms aiding its removal.

They locked eyes as Kendra proceeded to unwrap the rest of her present. The younger Prentiss let her girlfriend undress her. Her heart was beating like a jack hammer. Between clothing items Kendra kissed her. Slowly she reached around her and unhooked her bra.

Sam was beautiful.

Sam was standing in her panties, her chest heaving. The other girl was wearing too much. The young brunette stepped closer aware that Kendra was staring at her breasts. She grinned, she wanted to see as much of the dark girl as she could. The rest of the unwanted garments joined the others on the floor.

Kendra looked at the bed, the small part of her mind that was still working remembered their promise.

"It's okay," whispered Sam huskily, following Kendra's eyes. That was all the assurance she needed they fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

Sam let her senses take over, Kendra smelled fantastic and her lips left a trail of fire behind. Her breath hitched when those lips latched onto a nipple. She arched her back while she threaded her fingers into Kendra's beaded hair in attempt to pull her closer. What she'd read from Trish didn't come close to the volcano simmering in her belly. If her body was telling her what she needed her girlfriend's had to be doing the same.

Kendra groaned as Sam managed to flip them over, She braced herself on her arms and looked down into eyes so dilated they were black. Sam kissed her way down the dark skin pausing to lick and kiss her rock hard nipples, down past her belly button.

Kendra shifted her weight to let Sam drag her last item of clothing off. Sam pushed her own off before moving back up to kiss her. Her hand travelled back down to rub the dark girl's thighs, in response Kendra hooked one of her long legs over Sam's back.

"Yes," gasped Kendra. She cried out when the brunette's fingers started exploring.

Sam listened to the girl's moans, she could not believe what those sounds were doing to her body. Kendra was slick with arousal. Suddenly Sam's fingers slid in further.

Kendra bit down hard on her shoulder then her hips started moving, "Harder!"

Ignoring the bite she obeyed until Kendra went rigid, her stomach muscles rippling.

Sam froze.

"D...don't stop." Sam thrust her fingers in and out until Kendra's body went limp.

"Damn," muttered Kendra panting. She smiled up at Sam who chose that moment to remove her fingers.

"Happy Birthday," whispered Sam, kissing her gently.

"This better not be a once a year thing."

"Definitely not," agreed Sam then yelped as she was pushed onto her back. She was so turned on she doubted it would take much. Kendra kissed her as her fingers went straight to where they were needed.

"Oh My AAAAAAAH!" For a second it hurt. That explained why her girlfriend had bit her. The pain was soon lost in pleasure.

Minutes later Sam lay gasping in her her girlfriend's arms.

"Holy Moly." They looked at each other and started laughing.

"What time are you parents coming home?"

"Not for a while yet," replied Sam, after a quick glance at her alarm clock.

"Good." smiled Kendra pulling Sam on top of her.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The house was dark when JJ parked her SUV in the drive, she looked over at Emily who was holding Rex in her arms.

"You know he's going to make a bee line for her room." said JJ nodding to the dog.

"I know." Emily shrugged, "But what can we do?"

"Let's see if it's all quiet. It's 2am they might be asleep."

"Can you..." JJ grinned at Emily's discomfort.

"Yes. I'll let him into her room. You go hide in the bedroom."

"Thank you."

JJ opened the door and listened.

Not a peep.

Emily headed for their bedroom while the blond took the little pup under her arm.

Sam's room was silent, JJ put Rex down and opened the teens door just enough for the pup to squeeze in. It would take less then three seconds for him to bound over to and jump up on the bed.

"Rex, get off my head." Sam sounded sleepy like she'd just been woken up. JJ heard a soft snort.

"His tails in my face." giggled Kendra sounding a little more awake. The two girls had to both be in Sam's double bed. "I guess your parents are back."

"Night girls. Sorry that Rex woke you."

"Night JJ."

"NIGHT MOM." yelled Sam.

"Night sweetheart," called back Emily. JJ closed her daughters door and went to her room fully prepared to deal with a mini panic attack on the brunettes part. She wasn't disappointed. Hopefully by the time they went to sleep Emily would have calmed down.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. Enjoy ;) . Thanks for reading. I love reviews. I have picked another episode to use which I have to split in two and link to another different episode. (nope no hints) Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :) .


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60.

Sam woke and propped herself up on her elbow looking down at her still snoozing girlfriend. Though if she got technical they were lovers now. She smiled at that thought. Rex was asleep at the foot of the bed.

Even just watching Kendra sleeping in a baggy T-shirt was turning her on. The T-shirts they both wore had been put on just before they went to sleep in case anyone walked in. Though Sam doubted her parents would ever come into her room without knocking ever again when Kendra was there. Which was probably a good thing since all she wanted to do was wake her up and make love to her all over again.

Sam grinned, she had just got the best idea. Gently she moved the sheet covering them both. Sam kissed the tip of Kendra's nose. She swore the other girls lips twitched. So she was faking. _I'm going to do something about that._

Sam kissed her lips, her neck then her lips again as she pulled the T-shirt up.

The young brunette chuckled as she blew on two very erect nipples. Kendra was struggling to stay still. Her breath hitched as Sam took it gently between her teeth and pulled. The dark girl had been the more adventurous of the two the night before being the one to use her tongue south of her belly button instead of her fingers. Sam had come so hard and so fast she thought she was going to implode as her orgasm had ripped through her. Kendra had been so pleased with herself at least she realised that Sam was incapable of moving after that and had picked out the clothes they had on, pulled her into her arms and gently kissed her. Sam had tasted herself on her lovers lips.

Now she fully intended to return the favour. She could feel Kendra's racing heart as she kissed her way down. Sam could smell her intoxicating cent, she kissed the patch of black hair. Each thigh was kissed as it was moved.

Kendra exhaled explosively when Sam started exploring with the warm tongue, she grabbed Sam's pillow and covered her face to muffle her cry. She heard the brunette chuckle as she wrapped her arms around her thighs to keep them still. Sam's tongue was finding places she didn't even know she had.

A muffled "SAM!" was all the warning she got to know her girlfriend was coming. Hard.

Sam didn't move or stop.

"Shit Sam." gasped Kendra, lifting the pillow.

"Want me to stop?" asked Sam, moving her mouth away only far enough to speak.

Kendra was so sensitive she could feel the breath of each word. "Don't you dare." Sam went straight back to it and Kendra bit the pillow. This time when the dark girl came Sam crawled back up the bed and kissed her.

"I really can't move," groaned Kendra staring into a pair of light brown mischievous eyes. "And I want to taste you."

That comment sent fire through Sam. "I have an idea." She grabbed her phone and found Trish's message she scrolled down far enough that Kendra wouldn't know where it had come from. She gave passed the phone over to read the bit she had selected.

Kendra's eyes widened, "Where did you get this?"

Sam quoted Trish, "Amazon has loads of free lesbian romanced Kindle books." She put her phone back on the table, "So will it work?"

"I think so," said Kendra, "So all you have to do is kneel over my face?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay. Let's do it."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily was tidying the lounge when the teenagers emerged, she was letting JJ sleep.

"Hi mom." Sam sounded a little unsure, she knew her mom was having trouble adjusting.

"Morning," said Emily, she wondered if she had looked as happy after her first night with JJ? She hugged her daughter tight, "Alright?"

"I'm absolutely perfect." replied Sam, the relief evident in her voice.

"No matter what you will always be my little girl," said Emily, cupping her daughters cheeks with her hands, "And yes, I know you're not so little now." She kissed Sam's forehead then turned to Kendra and pulled her into a surprise hug. "Okay. Rules."

"Mom!"

"Tut tut tut," teased Emily, "You wanted rules for me and JJ. I think it's only fair."

"So do I," added JJ shuffling into the room in her pink bunny slippers.

Sam looked from one to the other as her parents shared a look, the teen was sure an entire conversation had just happened in that split second. "Okay. What are they?"

"Exactly the same one we have," smirked JJ.

"Really?" Sam brightened up. That wasn't so bad.

"Sam?" Kendra had no clue what was coming.

"No making out in public places in the house," replied Sam, grinning. "Does that include the shower?"

"No so long as you don't use all the hot water." Emily knew she and JJ were guilty of that. "And you're dressed going to and from."

"Come on! That was once, I forgot my towel." Sam blushed at the memory of nearly walking straight into JJ, naked and dripping wet.

The blond patted Sam's shoulder on her way to the coffee machine.

"Deal?" asked Emily, holding out her hand.

"Deal," agreed Sam shaking her mom's hand, then watched her shake Kendra's hand as well. That made it official.

"Just out of curiosity?" asked JJ, "What are you going to do when you're at Shirley's?"

"We're not," replied Kendra, "The place is so small that..." She flushed. Both adults got it. Shirley might be old but she wasn't deaf.

"Who wants brunch?" asked JJ, "I bet you worked up quite an appetite." She couldn't resist not teasing them a little.

Emily snorted a smothered laugh, "Honey, be nice."

JJ pouted. "Hey, I am. I'm feeding them."

Sam shook her head, "Mom."

"It's okay. She'll behave."

"Going to make me?" asked JJ flirtatiously.

"Are they always like this?" whispered Kendra, although Sam had warned her this was the first time she was witnessing it for herself.

"Unfortunately," replied Sam with an exasperated sigh, "And I thought WE were supposed to be the horny teenagers." Her mom and JJ burst out laughing.

"Idiots," grinned Sam, "You'll get used to them." She was pleased her parents were treating Kendra exactly the same as they did her. They had always been friendly to her friends but this was like she was part of the family.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Alex Blake turned out to be a capable agent as well as a linguistics expert. . She was married her husband spent a lot of time away. If the newcomer was surprised when she found out about Emily and the former Press Liaison she didn't show it. There was also some history with Strauss. The tension between the two was impossible to miss.

Penelope had made sure Emily was okay as soon as she entered the building on Monday morning. The brunette had to admit that it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be with JJ's rock steady support. In some hidden corner of her mind she'd half expected Sam to be different, but that wasn't the case and Emily had relaxed. She just had one reservation left. She hoped Sam never asked her for sex advice.

Things settled into a good rhythm over the next few weeks. The BAU had some cases the most notable was Morgan being charged with murder when he was visiting his mother. It ended up being the local youth leader who had abused Morgan as a teenager. Carl Buford was now behind bars and wouldn't hurt anyone else.

She told JJ about it when they got back. They were soaking together in the bath. It had become a tradition when Emily got home after a case. The hot water and her lover helped her relax, it made it easier to talk about some of the truly horrific things she saw.

"Is he okay?" asked JJ wishing there was a better way to ask that knowing full well he couldn't be.

"He will be," replied Emily, "It just goes to show you how different people react to bad things."

JJ washed the brunette's back waiting for her to continue.

"Some people who are abused go on to abuse others, but he didn't. He joined the police to help people."

"Which led him to the FBI," added JJ running her soapy hands over Emily's back, she could feel her lover slowly relaxing.

"Yeah." She thought about the way she had raised Sam, everything she did was opposite to the way her mother had raised her.

"At the end of the day," said JJ softly, "We're all responsible for our own actions."

That was so true. All they could do was the best they could with what they had and hope it was good enough.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Alarms shattered the silence. A routine prisoner transfer had gone bad. The transport had been hit by persons as yet unidentified. The prisoners had scattered, most had been rounded up quickly, the rest within days.

Only one remained at large.

Ian Doyle.

TBC...

A/N Hi. Please don't hate me. Thanks for reading. I love reviews. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61

Emily's phone buzzed on her desk, she closed the file she was reading. It was JJ. Her lover only texted or called her during her lunch. It was too early for that.

"JJ? Is everything okay?" She could hear the sounds of drawers being opened and closed in the background.

"I have to go away for a few weeks," replied a frazzled sounding JJ, obviously packing a case.

"What happened to almost no travelling?"

"I'm replacing someone."

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry I can't tell you," sighed JJ. "I'll Skype when I can."

That stunned the brunette into silence. That meant it had to be out of the country. She was starting to hate the word 'Classified.'

Knowing her lover couldn't tell her anything she took a deep breath. "I love you. Be safe."

"I love you," said JJ, sounding a little tearful.

"I miss you already," said Emily, quietly, not wanting the others in the bullpen to overhear them.

"Don't" chuckled JJ with a sniff, "You'll set me off. Look after Sam."

"I will."

"And don't panic if she asks you about sex toys."

"WHAT!"

JJ's laughter rang in her ear as everyone turned to stare at her. Her girlfriend was joking.

"You remember pay back's a bitch, right?"

"Looking forward to it Agent Prentiss," chuckled JJ, "And you have time to be really creative."

"I do, don't I?" Emily would think of something appropriate for the heart attack she had just got. She sobered "Take care of yourself. Agent Jareau."

"I promise." JJ hung up.

"So Princess are you going to tell me what made you go such a beautiful shade of red?" teased Morgan from his desk.

Emily shook her head.

Reid started explaining the physical changes in the body that caused blushing.

Morgan laughed. It had to be JJ, only she could turn the usually unflappable brunette into a tomato.

Emily found she didn't have to explain the blond's absence to her daughter. JJ had texted her to tell her herself.

Sam could see her mom was worried. "JJ is almost as bad ass as you," she said hoping to make her mom feel better, "And she'll be home before you know it."

Emily nodded. Not knowing where the blond was going was already driving her crazy and on all likelihood she hadn't even got there yet.

"Come on," said Sam, "I'm going to let you kick my butt at whatever game you want to play."

"Oh? You're going to LET me, are you?"

"Yep."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

AFGHANISTAN

The heat was stifling.

The armoured Humvee bouncy, it's tyres kicking up dust as it drove towards the US Operations base. JJ had been given a helmet and vest as soon as she exited the plane. She had no idea what she was expected to do here.

She was shocked to see Erin Strauss waiting for her, she hadn't seen her since she moved to the State department. Next to her was a man who had Mexican blood in his family. She had finished her profiling classes.

"This is Matt Cruz," said Chief Strauss introducing the man, "He is head of operations." JJ shook hands with him.

"What am I doing here?"

"This operation is code word classified," explained Strauss, leading the way to one of the larger tents. "Even the people reporting to you won't know the nature of your work."

JJ was getting a bad feeling. The tent was a medical tent, lying on one of the beds was an Asian man wearing ripped, filthy clothes that were splattered with blood. His face was swollen fro being beaten. JJ had seen enough bodies to know this man was dead.

"Was this man tortured to death?" She couldn't keep the shock out of her tone. Another man entered behind them, he was taller than Cruz.

"This is Michael Hastings. CIA." said Cruz.

"What's she doing here?" asked Hastings, he sounded hostile.

"She's here to handle female interrogations." replied Strauss.

"She's not even a profiler!"

"She is a proven mediator," returned Chief Strauss. She new first hand what JJ could do. "I'm throwing you in the deep end."

JJ followed her as two soldiers escorted a woman to a smaller tent. She was carrying a rag doll.

"That's Nadia. She's the wife of the deceased."

"Does she know anything?"

"That's what you need to find out."

JJ nodded. The last thing she had expected to be doing was hunting for terrorists.

"You start tomorrow."

A soldier showed her to a small tent. Her case was already on the camp bed. She sat down next to it. Emily would have a fit if she knew where she was. When she had chance to call home she needed to remember to take the bullet proof vest off.

JJ unzipped her case and flipped it open. She pulled out a small old stuffed black and white panda. It was Sam's from when she was a baby. She didn't know what had made her pick it up, she hugged it.

JJ missed her family.

The next day she was introduced to their interpreter. An ex Iraq Special Forces soldier, Tivon Askari. He was bald under a woollen hat.

JJ was wondering who had beaten Nadia's husband to death, the CIA guy Hastings, Cruz or Askari. As important as the info was there were always better ways to get it.

JJ got a baptism by fir when she entered the interrogation room Askari was shouting at the distraught woman. She was looking frantically at the ground. She was looking for something.

He swung his hand and back handed her.

"HEY!" JJ moved in between them, "Where's the doll?"

Askari glared at her.

"Here it is," said Hastings, walking in with the requested item, "It was on the floor outside."

JJ took it and slowly handed it over, "Is this your daughters?" She wished Emily were here she could translate for her.

Hastings repeated what she asked in Nadia's language. He got up to leave.

"Please stay."

"Why Askari can do it."

"You found her doll," responded JJ, "And you haven't hurt her." Hastings sighed but stayed.

It was slow going getting Nadia to trust her, she brought Sam's panda the next day to show the woman and a picture of her and Sam.

Nadia gave up the names of two men her husband knew and the information turned out to be good. There was a good chance the woman did possess more valuable knowledge.

Hastings and Cruz listened to JJ's idea.

"You want to get her daughter?" repeated Hastings.

"Yes, you reunite them and she will tell you everything she knows."

"An op like that will need to be cleared. It will take a while." said Cruz going off.

JJ assumed it was to call whoever he needed to. In the meantime she could make sure Nadia was treated fairly.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily was sat at her desk in their little home office. JJ had texted her with the time she could Skype. It didn't matter to the brunette that it was 2:30 in the morning, it would be the first contact with her soul mate in a week. She was going to wake Sam too.

The computer pinged Emily smiled when JJ's face appeared. "Hi."

"Hey you." JJ looked exhausted.

Emily couldn't tell where her lover was, "Are you sleeping okay? Eating okay?"

JJ smiled, "I miss your milkshakes. What about you?"

"Penelope is dragging me to lunch every day," replied the brunette.

"Mom?"

Emily turned to see a sleepy Sam in the doorway, "I was going to come get you."

"I heard you talking." Sam sat down on Emily's knee so the were both in web cam range. "Hi JJ."

"Hi sweetheart. Have you been terrorizing your mom?"

Sam laughed, "No, we're being good. I'm waiting for you to come home so you can pick her up off the floor." The teen winked.

JJ laughed at the expression on the brunettes face. Emily immediately suspected a conspiracy. "Are you guys planning something?"

"Who us?" asked JJ innocently. It was fun just winding her lover up, even with nothing solid planned behind it. The blond wished there was, maybe then she would have something to focus her mind on so she wouldn't feel so lonely. She asked Sam about school.

After hearing about Trish teasing them constantly then blond sent her to bed conscious that it was a school night.

"Night JJ. I love you." Sam blew a kiss at the screen, hugged her mom and went back to bed.

JJ's Skype time was limited. Very reluctantly she said goodbye. "I love you."

"Ditto," said Emily she kissed her fingers and touched the web cam, feeling her throat constrict as the screen went blank. She hoped her lover had seen it.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The BAU had a case. A string of local family murders, the children were left until last and then shot once in the head with a 9mm with a silencer.

Garcia and Reid combined their unique magic and came up with a list of possible targets. The families killed so far had all come to the US from Europe.

Morgan parked down the street from where the home they were checking. As Emily closed the car's door the house door thudded open and four men wearing black from head to foot came out carrying automatic rifles.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Morgan as the men opened fire.

Emily slid down the side of the nearest parked vehicle. It's windows showered broken glass down on her. She pulled out her Glock. A break in the fire was a good indication that they were reloading. She popped up and fired. The unsubs were quickly making their way to the corner. Morgan fired as well. They could hear an approaching vehicle. If they didn't stop them soon they were going to get away.

Emily popped up again and hit one of the unsubs in the leg. A small van screeched to a stop, more fire came from inside and the two FBI agents dived for cover.

The van squealed away, it's tyres smoking. Leaving behind one of their number motionless on the floor.

Morgan checked for a pulse, "He's the one you hit. They killed him rather than leave him." He lifted the man's wrist, one bullet had obliterated a mark or tattoo that had been there. "Why remove a gang tag?"

It didn't make any sense to Emily either, she called it in as she brushed broken glass out of her hair. They'd started off looking for an unsub it looked like they'd stumbled onto a hit squad.

The next day they were still stumped the victims had to be connected.

Reid was drawing on a notepad he had a crime scene photo of the unsubs wrist in front of him. He cocked his head on one side as he surveyed his handiwork, "I think I have it!" he announced as he turned the pad around to show off a four leave clover.

Emily couldn't breath, she had gone ice cold. "NO!"

Every one in the room jumped.

Emily her mind on the verge of a melt down grabbed the nearest phone, "Morgan go and get Sam. RIGHT NOW!" She dialled the school's number frantically as Morgan grabbed his gun and keys. He had never seem the brunette this rattled.

"Hello I'm SSA Emily Prentiss I'm sending a colleague to fetch my daughter."

"_Miss Prentiss an FBI agent came and got her this morning."_

"What?"

By this time Hotch, Rossi and Garcia were also in the large room, wondering what was happening.

"_I said..."_

Emily put the phone down, "Don't bother," she said to Morgan her voice shaking badly. "He has her."

TBC...

A/N Hi, I know some of you are going to hate me even more now. I am having to adapt things and this is what my brain is doing. Yes, 2 chapters in one day. You are getting spoilt :) . Have fun and STAY TUNED. You blink you might miss something. T-Rex :)


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62.

AFGHANISTAN

The op to get Nadia's daughter had been okay'd. The extraction team was on route when JJ was called to the command tent. It was dark outside.

All the screens showed helmet cam footage, what the soldiers were seeing so where they.

The team entered a house. It's occupants sleeping.

"Target confirmed."

"Proceed with extraction."

One helmet cam suddenly showed an armed man step out from a thick curtain and open fire with an AK. JJ wasn't the only one who jumped as all hell broke loose.

A second later all the screens turned to snow.

"What was that?" asked JJ.

"An explosion," growled Hastings.

There was nothing JJ could do but go back to bed. She had a single question rolling around in her mind.

How did they know they were coming?

The next morning after very little sleep JJ walked into the mess tent to find Cruz slurping coffee looking worse than she did.

"How do we get Nadia to talk now. Her daughter is dead?"

"Hey Jareau," said Hastings entering the tent, "There's an urgent message about an Emily..."

JJ didn't wait to hear another word she jumped up and ran out.

"Who the hell is Emily?" asked Hastings.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Explanations were in order.

Hotch had sent one of the other agents to go to Sam's school for a description, surveillance footage, anything that could give them a lead to who had taken Sam.

Emily sat with her head in her hands as the BAU team gathered in the conference room.

Hotch closed the door. "Prentiss?"

"Ian Doyle." said Emily, raising her head. "The clover it's his symbol. " Garcia was already typing at the speed of light.

"While I was with Interpol I did a little undercover work, usually just a week or two. The last case I worked on was to nail an ex IRA weapons dealer. He was known as Valhalla. I went in as another dealer and got the evidence we needed. Last I heard he was in prison in Russia."

"I need the files," said Garcia concentrating on her laptop so she wouldn't have to think about her adopted niece.

Emily picked up her phone and called Interpol, within minutes she was given Clyde Easter's phone number. "He's my old unit chief." she explained. She stood up and walked into the next room.

"Clyde?"

"_Emily?! DO you know what sodding time it is..."_

"Did you know Doyle's out?"

"_Well yes."_

"And you didn't think to call me?" asked the brunette, sounding shocked.

"_Why would I? So far as he knows Lauren Reynolds is dead."_

That sounded logical except for one thing Sam was missing!

"Then how the fucking hell did he FIND ME!" yelled Emily. "HE HAS MY DAUGHTER!"

Clyde was silent.

"If you know something, tell me or I swear..."

"_Now there's no need for anything drastic. The only thing I can think of is Sean McCallister was murdered 2 weeks ago. If it was Doyle or someone associated with him they may have got the information that way."_

Sean was a part of the team that took Doyle down. That made sense. "I want you to send everything about Doyle to our tech analyst."

"_Alright. I'm going back to the office now."_

"He took the Little Princess to get revenge?" asked Morgan, clenching his jaw. They had all heard Emily's side of the conversation. The brunette came back into the room and slumped into her chair. Until they got the info from Easter in England or Doyle made contact they couldn't do anything.

"Gumdrop?" said Penelope, hesitatingly , "Shouldn't you call JJ?"

"I will." Emily had no idea where she was? If she could just home? And even if she could, would it be too late? She stood up, "I need some air."

Emily's phone buzzed in her pocket. On auto pilot she pulled it out and looked at the screen.

SAM.

The brunette froze for a moment the slowly raised the device to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Well, hello there Lauren or should I call you Emily?"_

Ian Doyle.

"Let her go and you can have me." begged Emily. She would do anything to save Sam.

"_Remember where it all started? Come alone, if I even think any of your FBI buddies is watching. The kid dies. Slowly."_

With that he hung up. Emily made it to the bathroom in time to throw up in the toilet.

Her phone pinged again. "_Alone. At the beginning_." The brunette had no doubt he'd also destroy her daughters phone to prevent them tracking it. She had no choice Sam came first.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia got the information, she looked around to the tell her friend when she realised Emily wasn't in the room.

"Where's Emily?"

That stopped every one in their tracks. Morgan made a bee line for her desk and opened her drawers. He lifted out his partners gun and badge.

"He has to have contacted her," said Hotch immediately, springing into action. "Garcia track any calls in the last few hours."

"I'm on it." Penelope scribbled a number on a slip of paper and gave it to Derek.

"What's this?"

"An emergency contact number for JJ." she replied without taking her eyes off her screen.

"I assume Doyle must have threatened us or Sam for Emily to leave," said Reid, sounding worried.

"If she doesn't want us hurt she sure as hell will want JJ safe," agreed Morgan.

"JJ knows Emily better than any of us," said Hotch, "We need her here."

Morgan nodded and went to make the call.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Kendra shut off her phone, she couldn't get a hold of her girlfriend. Or Emily. All she knew was that Sam had been called out of class early that morning by the school secretary.

Trish tried to keep her spirits up through the rest of the day but she was worried too. She walked home with Kendra.

Shirley was waiting for them.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Kendra, sit down."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was groggy and uncomfortable when she woke up tied to a hard wooden chair. Vaguely she remembered being called from class. The man in the suit had said her mom had been hurt and he was taking her to see her. Another man was sat in the back seat with her.

Sam was worried out of her mind and the agents weren't telling her anything. Then she had got the idea to call Reid. He would know.

As soon as she took out her phone the man next the her pulled out his gun, pointed it at her. He'd handcuffed the shocked teenager before she even thought to fight. By then it was too late. The needle jabbed into her arm was another unwelcome surprise. She didn't recall anything after that till now.

Sam was terrified she knew she had to be leverage of some kind. To her mom, the BAU even maybe JJ? The room was made of concrete with no windows just a single dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello Samantha." The accent was Irish. The man had very short grey hair and stubble. "Do you know why you are here?"

Sam swallowed as she shook her head, the man had the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen. She shivered.

"Your mother murdered my son."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I've got something!" yelled Garcia. "A text sent to Emily from Sam's phone."

"Can you trace it?"

"Already tried," Garcia shook her head.

"The beginning?" asked Morgan, frowning. "We don't know anything about her time at Interpol!"

"Wouldn't it make sense," suggested Alex," That it means Doyle and Emily."

"Where did they meet?"

"Wasn't he arrested in France?" said Morgan.

"The files we're getting are heavily redacted," said Reid, "We need to know what's under there."

"I can help with that."

"JJ!"

Penelope grabbed the other blond in a bone crushing hug.

JJ was still wearing the same clothes she had been when Morgan called her, she hadn't asked to go she had told them she was going.

"I have a contact at Langley, he's sending us copies." JJ listened in silence as Rossi filled her in about the murders, Sam's abduction and Emily taking off.

"Okay" said Hotch we're going to treat this like any other case. Doyle is our unsub and Sam our victim. Find them and we find Prentiss."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily sat in the car she had bought for cash when she got to Boston. If Doyle suspected she was leaving a trail Sam would die. The Black Shamrock bar was across the street. She had seen Jack go in half an hour earlier. Jack was a small thin Italian man who had delusions of grandeur. While he did have connections to the mob he was a very small fish indeed. He was however the person who had introduced her to Doyle at this very pub.

Sam had been on holiday with Sally's family for the long British summer holidays. While Sam had been hiking around Scotland Emily had been here, Northern Ireland and France gathering enough information on Doyle and his other suppliers to put the lot of them behind bars for the rest of their lives.

Emily was hoping Jack knew where Doyle was. She had seen where his car was parked, unseen she she hid in the back seat until a slightly tipsy Italian wandered over and climbed in.

"Hi Jack."

"Lauren?"

Emily didn't bother to correct him, she nudged him with her gun. It was her back up piece. "Where's Doyle?"

"What do I look like to you? His keeper?"

"How many men does he have?" Emily cocked the weapon, either the sound are him catching sight of her in the rear view mirror convinced him she wasn't playing.

"10 maybe 15 local mob guys mostly, a few IRA. There I told you can I go now? I mean will you get out of my car."

"Are you going to tell him about me?"

"No...no of course not."

"You'd better not," said Emily, steeling herself, "Or I'm coming back and I won't miss."

"Miss?"

BANG!

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The BAU had found the location of the initial meeting between Emily and Doyle, a small bar in Boston. Hotch had ordered all of them on the jet ASAP even Garcia. As soon as that was known she had pulled up all surveillance from the surrounding buildings and area.

"I have her." Garcia turned her laptop so they could all see Emily on the screen approach a black SUV parked outside the bar. She had an MP5.

JJ watched in horror as her lover opened up on the car then threw something into the vehicle and drop down out of sight. A bright flash answered any questions of what it was.

A flash bang grenade.

The brunette moved around the car as it's occupants were falling out of the smoke filled vehicle, she didn't fire. Then a man stepped around the corner of the building. Emily spun round then hit the floor as two muzzle flashes were seen from the unknown man's gun.

JJ flinched as if she had been shot herself.

"She walked into a trap," gasped Garcia. "That man has to be Doyle. From where Emily was it looked like he got in..."

"But from this angle you can see he didn't" finished JJ, watching her lover being picked up and tossed into another dark SUV that pulled up behind the still smoking one.

"Boston must have some significance to Doyle. Find it." ordered Hotch. "And her contact from back then."

Rossi noticed a contemplative look on Alex Blake's face. "What?"

"Some thing's been bothering me." she admitted. "Everything we read puts Doyle down as highly organised and meticulous there's never any collateral damage."

"Keep going," prompted Rossi, they were all so desperate to get Emily back they couldn't see straight. But Blake hadn't worked with her as long or knew her as well as they did.

"Why kill the children? It was deliberate and if these families were targeted as a message to Emily. Why did he take Sam?"

"Did Doyle have children?" asked Rossi. Blake might be on to something.

"He was never married," stated Reid. "There's no mention of a child or children in any of the reports."

"But is it possible that he did have one that Emily knew about?"

"Why leave it out of the files?" asked Morgan, looking back at the screen, "Does it bother any one else she threw a flash bang in the car? She could have killed them."

"Yes, some very bad men," replied Rossi.

"As illegal as it is I think Prentiss thinks she has to be as ruthless as Doyle." said Hotch, if it were Jack he knew he would do the same.

JJ was only half listening. Doyle had her family. For all she knew her lover may have deliberately got herself caught to be taken to where their daughter was being held. The brunette would give her life in an instant to save Sam. "To protect them."

"What?"

"The kid," replied JJ, "Think who his father is and what his enemies would do to. Emily wanted to protect them." She didn't add that even supposed good guys would use a child to extract information. Nadia was cooperating. Getting her daughter would have got her to tell them the rest. But if she didn't would whoever had killed her husband have threatened her daughter to get what they wanted? Unfortunately she was sure the answer to that question was YES.

"You're right," Rossi nodded, "We all know how Emily is with kids."

"I'm on it," said Garcia now she had to find if there were any children around. If no one knew then it was a good guess someone else was pretending to be the parents but if he was close enough for Emily to realise who he or she was then Doyle had to have been keeping them close. She glanced over to look at JJ who was staring blankly out of the window.

"We'll find them."

An hour later she did. A boy called Declan Jones and his mother had entered the States weeks after Doyle was incarcerated.

An attachment to one document showed pictures of a small boy and a middle aged woman being shot execution style.

"What! No!"

JJ instantly came over and looked at the photo's her eyes were drawn to her hand holding the gun. She recognised the bitten nails, she had been trying to help her lover break the habit since they had met.

"I will not believe she killed them!" Garcia was breathing hard daring any one to contradict her.

"She didn't," said Reid, pointing, "Look at the time stamp, these were taken _before _they landed in this country."

"She made everyone believe he was dead," said Rossi.

"That gives us a bargaining chip," agreed Hotch, "Find Declan Jones."

"Sir?"

"Yes Garcia?"

"How long do Sam and Emily have?"

"Our best hope is also our worst. He wants her to suffer like he has. " replied Hotch. "And nothing will hurt her like Doyle killing Sam in front of her."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Mom."

"Mom!"

"MOM!"

Emily jerked her head up. "Sam?" She shook her head to clear it, the dim room was devoid or furniture except for the two chairs they were tied to. Her head was throbbing and she could feel where the two slugs had impacted her bullet proof vest. Her coat and vest were gone.

They were alone. For now.

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" Emily studied her daughter as best she could in the dim light. Sam looked pale but unharmed, physically anyway.

Sam shook her head. Seeing her mom's limp body dragged in had made her feel sick. Any thoughts of her mom coming to her rescue were dashed.

"Has he said anything?"

"He said... you killed his son. Did you?" Sam was appalled at what the Irish man had told her when she said she didn't believe him he showed her pictures of his boy and his housekeeper Louise tied up in one picture and shot dead in the next. If the teen had anything in her stomach she lost it.

The door opening prevented Emily from replying, knowing her daughter might thank that she was a stone cold killer was ripping her heart to shreds but she needed to stall. The BAU would figure out where she was and once they got hold of Jack. She was sure the weasel knew where Doyle was hold up. But assaulting the place by herself had never been an option. For all she Knew the BAU were still in Quantico. She was also sure Penelope would have called JJ by now.

"I'm so so sorry." she was speaking to both her daughter and her absent soul mate.

Doyle entered with two men behind him carrying an old wooden table that was placed by the wall on it was a jug of water and a plastic glass with a straw in it. Another man rolled in a metal trolley with wheels on it and parked it by the wall.

"Hello, Emily its nice to finally meet the real you."

"Let my daughter go. I'm the one you want."

"We'll get to that. Where are my manners."

Emily noticed how her daughter was looking at the water. The brunette growled under her breath.

Doyle poured water into the glass and let Sam drink the whole thing. He didn't offer any to Emily but she got the message. He was in total control.

"Now," said Doyle, "You once told me you were thinking about getting a tattoo. Did you?"

"No." Emily wondered where this was going.

"I thought I'd give you both a present," smiled Doyle moving the trolley table closer. The brunette had no idea what the contraption on it was. He pushed it next to Sam first.

"Do you know north Koreans can't afford ink so they brand themselves." He said conversationally.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" screamed Emily.

The completely ignored her as he ripped the top of Sam's T-shirt to expose the skin above her bra. The only thing Sam's struggling did was hurt her wrists that were tied to the chair arms.

"Sam, honey," said Emily trying to stop her voice from shaking, "Just look at me. I love you."

Sam nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks as Doyle lowered the red hot metal rod.

Sam's screams tore through Emily like a thousand bullets.

"I am going to FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Sam fell silent as the pain caused her to lapse into semi- consciousness.

Emily was gasping for breath from her exertions to get free.

"Your turn."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Rossi and Morgan picked up Jack Faye. For all his talk the man was all bluster.

JJ watched as Rossi and Reid questioned him. Garcia had found Declan but the boy was too far away to make a difference. Their only hope sat ten feet away complaining they wouldn't let him smoke. She was clenching her fists.

Hotch stopped by her side. "Send Reid out."

"What?" she was sure she had misheard him, "You want me to go in there?"

Hotch nodded. They were running out of options. He had had a word with Garcia on his way to rustle up a few gremlins with the camera in the interrogation room. He had left Garcia gaping like a fish at his request.

"You can do this."

JJ took a deep breath. Reid was surprised but left. Rossi nodded even Stevie Wonder could see the blond was pissed.

"Who are you supposed be? I didn't tell them nuthin' why would I tell you?"

JJ stood up and leaned on the table, "Because you know where Doyle is keeping my girlfriend and my daughter." JJ didn't recognise her own voice. "And you're going to tell me where that is."

"I am?" The man was fidgeting.

"Yes." JJ's voice was pure ice.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," said Rossi, "Imagine a mad mamma bear with a cub then multiply that by about a thousand."

"There's a camera in here."

JJ snorted, "Do you think I give a rats ass about a camera or my job, right now?" She slammed her hands down on the table as she snarled. "I will hurt you so bad before anyone can pull me off you!"

"Geez, alright. I'll tell you." Jack held up his hands, he believed her. Her crazy girlfriend had deafened him by firing her gun right next to his ear. He wasn't taking the chance of the furious blond carrying out her threat.

Behind the mirror Hotch nodded. It was time to rally the troops.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Doyle shoved the machine out in the hallway.

"I wish I had a mirror so you can see it for yourself, it's good if I do say so myself."

Emily glared at him the four leaf clover he had burned into the skin above her breast was radiating waves of pain throughout her upper body. Sam looked like she had passed out and for that Emily was grateful.

Doyle was fast reaching his endgame. He untied the teenager from the chair and let her slump to the floor where he handcuffed her.

She couldn't stall much longer she only had one ace in the hole unfortunately it would mean they would leave where they were and then the BAU would never find them.

Doyle's second in command came in, "They've got Jack. It's only a matter of time before they find this place."

"We'll make time." He switched his attention to the brunette, "You took the only thing that ever mattered to me so I'm going to take the one thing that matters to you." He took out his pistol and pointed at the prone form.

"There's something you don't know about those photo's."

"You killed him, I don't need to know anything else!" Finally the calm front Doyle had portrayed shattered and he hit Emily across her cheek with his gun. The chair rocked back and fell over she heard something crack. She was dazed as his foot connected with her thigh. The chair broke and suddenly she could move. Emily rolled from the next kick.

The lights went out. Emily smiled grimly. The cavalry was on its way.

Doyle realised this as well as the back up generator kicked in. Emily was back on her feet and charged, they hit the table that groaned under their combined weight and collapsed. Emily had no idea where the gun had gone so she grabbed the first thing handy. Part of the broken table leg. With all of her strength she swung it at him. It connected with a crunch.

He had hurt her daughter!

Another hit.

And another.

Emily glanced away as she heard gunfire somewhere in the building. She had let her guard down and Doyle moved picking up the closest thing at hand. The other half of the table leg she was hitting him with and plunged it into her stomach. The pain hit as she fell to the side onto her back.

Doyle got to his knees. "You killed my son! You will live long enough to see me …..."

"Do you know what the last thing he said to me was?" whispered Emily, tasting blood in her mouth.

It stopped Doyle dead.

"He said, 'I looked good for a dead kid didn't I?'"

"HE'S ALIVE!" roared Doyle.

"MOM!"

Doyle spun around to find the younger brunette kneeling with his gun in her hands. He bellowed as he charged.

Sam fired and kept firing until the gun clicked empty.

"I FOUND THEM," bellowed Morgan rushing into the room, JJ on his heels. The teenager was staring at the body of a very dead Ian Doyle.

Morgan ran to his partner, it looked bad. "I NEED A MEDIC!"

JJ looked from her lover to her daughter her heart tearing in two and finally did what she knew Emily would want. "Sam, it's okay. Put the gun down. He's dead he won't hurt anyone ever again." In the back ground she could hear running feet, probably the paramedics and Morgan talking to her lover telling her to hang on.

"Come on, we need to get you checked out." JJ hated leaving the room as the medics want in. With no warning Sam bent over and started retching.

JJ grabbed the girl as her knees buckled. Sam started crying hysterically. All she could do was hold the person she loved second most in the world praying that the one she loved the most would live so she could tell her that she loved her again.

TBC...

A/N. PHEW!. That's one of my longest chapters ever. All you cliffhanger haters should be well pleased. I didn't know where to split it then when I saw how long it was going to be I had no idea how to split it in half on my laptop. So I hope you enjoy my slightly different take on it. Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex. Please review. :)


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER 63

JJ stood silently as she watched the ER doctor put a dressing over the clover shaped burn. If Doyle wasn't already dead she would have shot him herself. That was another thing the blond hated him for. She used her finger to brush a lock of hair behind the teens ear.

Sam didn't react, she looked numb. She had since she'd stopped sobbing.

JJ refused to leave the teenager but the doctor had said they could go home as soon as he was done. She wanted to take Sam home and she wanted to join the rest of the team and wait for news of her soul mate.

"I'm done," said the doctor, "Stop by the Pharmacy on your way out." JJ nodded remembering he had said something about sleeping pills for her daughter and to get the teenager to talk to a shrink. "Ready to go?"

"JJ?" Sam struggled to speak, she sounded very hoarse.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I want to stay... Please?"

"Okay." She couldn't deny the request. Although she hated to consider the possibility that Emily wouldn't make it she knew how not being able to say goodbye to her older sister had made her feel. If this was the last time they could be with the brunette, Sam would never forgive if she wasn't there. JJ wrapped her arm around the girls waist as they went to find the waiting room.

Garcia saw them first, by her expression she hadn't expected to see them.

"There's no news yet," said Rossi. He felt responsible because he had been the one who had helped them get together.

The blond sat down next to Morgan, he had changed into a clean sweatshirt. JJ was thankful for that Sam didn't need to see any more of her mother's blood. A movement next to her made her look over. Sam rested her head on JJ's shoulder.

Gently she stroked the dark hair. Everyone was being positive for their sakes. JJ wished she could ask Morgan for details but she wasn't going to upset her daughter any more than she was. Her last memory of her lover was Emily lying flat on her back with a large wooden spike sticking in her. The blond wanted to pace. She couldn't imagine her life without Emily.

"Please."

"We're all praying for her," said Rossi. The blond hadn't realised she had said the word out loud.

Morgan went to a vending machine and got some snacks. Sam refused to eat anything.

When Penelope tried to coax the teenager to eat JJ shook her head, she remembered how she felt when her sister had died. She had completely lost her appetite.

"Will you drink something?" asked JJ softly. Sam nodded, "Derek can you get something. The more sugar the better."

Morgan nodded.

The next five hours were some of the longest of JJ's life. Her mind constantly ticking over. Half thought ideas and plans kept surfacing. There was so much she still wanted to do with and to Emily.

Sam was sticking to her like glue. JJ had finally convinced the teen to try to sleep and she was curled up on the two seats next to the blond with her head in her lap.

"If you need anything," offered Garcia as she brought JJ a coffee refill.

"I just need Emily," admitted JJ.

"Has she said anything?"

"Not about Doyle. I don't expect her to yet."

"You know I don't like guns," said Garcia quietly, "But I thank God that Emily taught her how to use one."

JJ nodded in agreement. Shooting Doyle, Sam had not only saved herself but the gunshots had led them straight to them which got Emily the medical help she desperately needed.

The door opening had every ones heads snapping round. Sam sat up.

"Emily Prentiss?"

They all stood up. Hotch stepped so that JJ could could stay with her daughter.

"How is she?"

"She's critical but stable. We're putting her in intensive care for the next 48 hours then we'll reassess her condition." explained the surgeon still wearing his scrubs.

"Can we see her?"

"I'm sorry but only family members can."

Hotch nodded, "JJ, you and Sam."

"Sam?" The teen had been through so much already.

"I want to."

"And you are?"

"This is Sam, Emily's her mother," replied JJ.

"And you?"

"She's my other mom," said Sam. JJ's eyes filled with tears.

The surgeon waved a nurse over and told them to take them to agent Prentiss.

Emily was in a private room surrounded by beeping machines. She was on life support.

Sam gasped and turned to bury her face in JJ's shoulder. JJ was shocked too but hid it, she gently rubbed the teens back. "She's a fighter." said JJ, "She will be okay."

"She has to be JJ. " Sam turned her head to look at her mom, "Can she hear us?"

"I think so." replied JJ, that's what she wanted to believe. For the first time in hours Sam let go of her and took a few steps closer to the bed.

"Mom. I heard him at the end. I know you didn't hurt his kid. I'm sorry I thought you did." JJ put her hands on the girls shoulders and gave a squeeze. She didn't like that Sam sounded as if she wasn't going to get a chance to tell her. "I love you."

"She knows." JJ kissed Emily's forehead, "I love you too." They had been warned not to stay long. And now that they had seen her JJ hoped she could convince Sam to go to a hotel.

Only Morgan was left in the waiting room. "The rest took off, they all said if you need anything, just call."

"Thanks.

" Morgan hugged her, he was more careful with the teenager. "We're finishing up here then going back on the jet."

"I'll see you when we get home." They were staying at a hotel for the night. When Emily was fit enough to travel Hotch was going to arrange for her to be transferred home.

The room wasn't fancy but it had two single beds and that was all they needed.

JJ was keeping an eye on Sam, the teen had gotten really quiet again. The blond herself was ready to drop, the teenager had to feel the same.

While they were waiting Garcia had bought them both pyjamas and toiletries. Sam couldn't have a shower so JJ washed her hair then left her to wash herself.

JJ called Shirley to update her. Rex and Sergio were there too. The blond had finished the call by the time Sam came out of the tiny bathroom.

JJ had a quick shower, even though the teen was only in the next room she would rather be near by.

Sam was curled in a ball on one of the beds. JJ kissed her cheek then climbed into the other bed and turned out the lamp on the bedside table.

"JJ?"

"Do you want the light back on?"

"No... Can I sleep with you?"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Kendra smelled chocolate brownies when she got home. Her grandmother was always baking but chocolate usually meant something good.

Trish was behind her as usual, her friend had stayed by her side since they found out Sam was missing. Rex jumped up to say hello.

"Hey boy, you miss Sam, don't you? Yeah me too."

Shirley opened the oven to pull out another tray of brownies, she wiped her hands.

"Have you heard something?"

"Sit down and I'll fix you girls a snack."

It didn't sound ominous like last time.

Shirley poured two glasses of milk. Though her granddaughter hadn't said anything she was reasonably sure the two girls had gotten much closer.

"Good news?" asked Kendra.

"Good and bad," replied Shirley, "Sam has been found and is not hurt."

"But?"

"Emily was. She's in hospital. JJ said she'd call tomorrow."

"JJ's there?" asked Trish. "Is Emily hurt that bad that they brought her home?"

"JJ was here before that. Penelope mentioned JJ helping them when she asked if we could go get Sergio."

That made no sense to Kendra. Sam had said that JJ was out of the country. JJ getting called because her girlfriend was badly hurt did, but it sounded like JJ had come back before that. Whatever had happened to Sam was starting to sound a lot more serious than a kidnapping.

"You know I don't know any details." said Shirley answering the unasked question.

Kendra nodded, she picked up her brownie, "Thanks. We have homework." She headed for her room with Trish in tow after she snagged another brownie. They were both relieved that Sam was safe and worried about Emily.

Kendra flopped down on her bed. She wished she could talk to her girlfriend so she knew for herself that she was okay. _Her mom's in hospital. Of course she's not okay!_ She sighed making no effort to get her books out of her bag.

"JJ has her phone maybe you could talk to her," suggested Trish, as soon as they'd heard they had tried Sam's phone and getting no answer were sure it had been broken.

"It sounds selfish, wanting to hear her voice to make me feel better."

"You don't think hearing you will make Sam feel better?"

Kendra shrugged. She wanted to be there for her girlfriend.

"Why not send JJ a text saying you're thinking of them all and you send your love?"

That was such an obvious solution that the dark girl shook her head for not thinking of it herself.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she hugged Trish before grabbing her phone.

Trish chuckled. "Send my love too." After Kendra's birthday she had expected her friends to be different, the only thing she noticed was when they sat together at lunch they'd be close enough to touch. She knew Kendra was falling for their English friend, she knew Sam cared about Kendra in return but it was seeing her birthday photo that had told her how much. Trish believed the photo meant Sam was giving ALL of her to her girlfriend which would include her heart. It was so romantic. When she got a boyfriend he would have some very high standards to live up to.

"Done," said Kendra, pulling out her school books.

"Not waiting for a reply?"

"I bet they're busy visiting Emily."

So they were both surprised when her phone pinged a few minutes later.

_THANK YOU. I'LL SEE IF SAM FEELS UP TO CALLING YOU LATER. LOVE JJ &amp; SAM._

The way it was worded gave both girls a bad feeling. Either Emily was hurt worse than they had been led to believe or something had happened to Sam.

The question was what?

TBC...

A/N Hi guys. Thank you for reading. I love reviews ( I confess I'm addicted). Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER 64

JJ had been woken by Sam thrashing and whimpering in her sleep. She had managed to calm the girl down without waking her. JJ on the other hand lay awake until dawn.

The sun shining through the curtains woke the teenager. She was alone. She panicked.

"JJ!"

Silence.

"JJ!"

The room door opened. The blond rushed in, "I'm here." She had gone out for breakfast. She dropped the bag on the bed as she wrapped her arms around the shaking teenager.

"YOU LEFT!"

"I'm here. I swear I am never going anywhere." JJ was kicking herself for thinking she could get back before Sam woke up. "I thought you might be hungry," she said softly.

Sam shook her head.

"I don't feel like eating either but I will if you will. Your mom will be so pissed if we keel over from lack of food." JJ did not know if it would work but Sam hadn't eaten in at least three days. "I got cheeseburgers and shakes."

Sam nodded.

JJ fetched the bag and divided its contents. To set an example she unwrapped her burger and took a bite.

Sam watched her eat for a moment as the smell assaulted her nose. She might not want to eat but her stomach did. Sam took a small bite and chewed as her mouth filled with saliva, she paused positive she was going to throw up when she didn't she swallowed.

JJ was watching her daughter closely and nodded when Sam took a second bite. They finished their meal quietly. The blond remembering her and Emily drinking shakes as noisily as they could. She made a big deal of wiping her hands on a napkin while she blinked away the tears filling her eyes. JJ had to be strong for Sam, breaking down in front of her would scare the teen.

"JJ."

"Yeah?"

"Mom would say don't do that."

JJ gave a half snort half sob. Of course Sam could read her.

"I want her to be okay and I'm so afraid..." JJ buried her head in her hands. The next moment Sam was hugging her and they were both crying.

Just before setting off to the hospital JJ got a text from Kendra, she let Sam read it. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Not now."

JJ wasn't going to push her. She hoped the new deeper connection the girls had would help.

Emily's condition was unchanged, the nurse seemed pleased though.

JJ sat holding the brunette's hand while Sam found a Jokes site on the blond's phone and started reading them to her mom. Some of them were so corny she knew if they were at home, Emily would have threatened to confiscate her daughters cellphone by now. She squeezed her lovers hand. Sam was concentrating all her attention on her mother which was pushing her own experience into the back of her mind. For now it wouldn't be an issue so long as she didn't try to leave it there to fester. JJ was relieved that Sam had cried so much. The teen wasn't bottling up her emotions that had to be all over the place.

"Em, we're here waiting for you to wake up."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Strauss met the BAU as they got back to Quantico.

"Agent Hotchner. A word."

Hotch followed her into her office.

"Your agent went off half cocked," she started as soon as the door was shut. "If your team hadn't taken down a known terrorist. There would be disciplinary action pending."

Hotch met the older woman's squarely, "You have three children, would you have done anything differently?"

Strauss dodged the question, "Your team keeps finding cases on their own. Don't let them make a habit of this."

"No ma'am."

Strauss nodded dismissing him.

Unfortunately she had a point, Garcia, Morgan and now Prentiss had all done exactly that. He sighed, in way or another they had all paid a price.

On the way to his own office he looked at the rest of his team. Garcia had vanished to her 'Lair' Rossi was leaning against Reid's desk talking to the young genius. No doubt trying to keep his spirits up. Reid and Garcia were both good friends with JJ, Emily and Sam.

The BAU felt like a family and it always hurt when one of them did.

For a by the book kind of guy he found he would bent the rules in a heartbeat for his team. And so far his gambols had paid off. The latest, JJ hadn't beat the suspect to a pulp. Technically the blond was no longer a part of the team but she lived with one of them. He hoped they would be reunited soon.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ had nodded off still holding Emily's hand.

Sam had fallen silent when she noticed she was the only one awake in the room. She checked the messages the whole team had sent them good wishes and prayers. Her eyes fixed on Kendra's message as she was scrolling down. What could she possibly say to her girlfriend?

Sam settled on a short text.

'Hi. Sam xx' It was close to midnight back home, her girlfriend should be asleep. The operative word being SHOULD.

Kendra's reply was almost instantaneous. '_Hi. How r u? JJ, Your mom?'_

How honest should she be? Sam hadn't lied to Kendra. She took a deep breath as she typed, 'We'll all be okay.'

At some point she would tell her girlfriend, she couldn't hide it and she didn't want to. She would have to explain the brand above her breast. What would Kendra think when she saw it? Her girlfriend deserved to know she was sleeping with a killer. _Stop it! You had no choice. I still killed someone. Yes and he tortured you both and he WOULD have killed you. _Arguing with herself was getting her nowhere.

'_Do you need anything?'_

"My mom to be fine."

_'She will be. She has you and JJ to live for.' _

That brought a lump to Sam's throat. Words on a screen wouldn't do. She dialled Kendra's number from memory.

"_Sam?"_

"Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"_I believe it."_

"You don't know what...he did...happened to her."

"_It doesn't matter, it doesn't change that fact. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."_

Sam started crying softly, "I gotta go."

_'Sam, she will be okay. I wish I could hug you right now."_

"Me too," whispered Sam, sniffing. "I want to stop crying."

"_If you feel like it then you need to," _Kendra was saying what she knew both JJ and her mom would. She'd said almost the same thing to JJ hours earlier.

"Thanks. Night."

"_Bye Sam."_

The teenager put the phone in her pocket and wiped her eyes. She sent a text to Trish asking her to look after her girlfriend. No matter how bad she felt she couldn't turn off wanting to protect her friends, even if that meant she herself might be the issue.

Sam moved her chair close to the bed and folded her arms on the white sheet. JJ was still snoozing.

The teen rested her head on her arms she was getting drowsy. Sam closed her eyes.

JJ woke suddenly not knowing what had roused her, she looked around and smiled when she saw Sam sleeping with her mom's hand on her head.

That was when she felt it.

A slight squeeze from the hand clasped in her own.

"Emily!"

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. This isn't technically 2 chaps in 1 day coz I did a lot of chap 63 yesterday. This is also a wee bit shorter than my chaps of late. But this story is pretty much writing itself. I'm only re-watching the odd episode now and then. So if anyone desperately wants a specific episode included. Speak now or forever hold your peace. I promise to consider any ideas. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)

Ps. I've only seen to season 9. :)


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Emily was extremely groggy and tanked full of painkillers, she slept most of that day. JJ took Sam to the canteen while the doctor checked the brunette's progress.

By the time they returned to Emily some of the machines had been removed, she was still connected to a drip, a catheter and a heart monitor.

Sam sat by the bed while JJ had a word with the doctor. He said if the brunette carried on at the same rate she would be moved to another ward. His estimate was seven to ten days for her release. According to him Emily should be well enough to move to a hospital closer to home in five days.

JJ slipped into the room to find her daughter led on the bed next to her sleeping mother. She stepped back into the corridor to call Penelope, that way she only had to make one call.

Garcia was yelling in her ear when JJ hung up. The blond could easily imagine her scurrying to the bullpen to relay the news. She needed to plan because she knew her time off was limited, if she stayed much longer she would risk getting fired and if it was just her she wouldn't care. But when she forced herself to think of something else to stop going crazy with worry about her lover. JJ had gone over her last few days in Afghanistan. Whoever had ambushed the extraction team had to have been tipped off. That meant they had a double agent and JJ was uniquely qualified to find them. Nadia might not be safe.

She turned her thoughts back to her family she didn't expect Sam back at school yet but she needed to get her homework. Kendra would help with that, there was another thing Kendra could do. JJ had slept with her parents for weeks after her sisters death.

If the same thing happened with Sam or the teen slept in her own bed and woke with nightmares Emily would want to help her daughter and she should be resting. Sam's girlfriend could help on both counts. She needed to clear it with Shirley and talk to Kendra so she knew what she was getting into.

Emily would have the last word. If it was okay with her JJ would make the calls. She absolutely hated the she was going to have to broach the subject of her leaving when Emily had only just literally woken up.

Both Prentiss's were asleep when she re-entered JJ smiled. She had learned so much about herself since they had come into her life. She loved being the other half of Emily's whole and she loved being Sam's other mom. And they had nearly lost the brunette.

JJ linker her fingers into Emily's being careful of the drip. She felt complete until she was in physical contact with the brunette profiler. Emily squeezed her hand.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"She's exhausted," said Emily, sighing, "How's she's sleeping?"

"Not great and with me." JJ wondered how much her lover recalled. If the heartbroken expression was anything to go by. She remembered it all.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The following day Emily insisted JJ take Sam home. She was tired and in pain but alert , she had no choice about staying but the others did. She had also approved JJ's idea of having Kendra stay over for a few weeks.

The blond had talked it over with Shirley, who had agreed. All she had to do now was talk to Kendra when they got back.

"You're sure you don't want us to stay? JJ sat on Emily's bed, Sam was stood next to her.

"Yes, I'm sleeping a lot of the time. I will be perfectly happy lying here knowing that you're snug at home with Rex and Sergio. And you have homework, young lady."

"I'm going back to school?"

"Next week," said JJ, "That's when I have to report back." She had called Strauss to explain the timetable.

"You're going?" asked Sam shocked. She knew they'd been talking, she hadn't realised how much.

"Penelope will stay, until I'm back on my feet," said Emily. "Do you want Kendra to stay over?"

"Kendra?" They were up to something. JJ explained about Emily needing to rest and Sam had to admit she was restless and the last thing she wanted to do was accidentally hurt her mom.

"You two were friends first, sleeping in the same bed doesn't have to be anything more than that," said JJ, "I spent the night with Em after I got bit. I slept much better than I would have by myself."

Sam was quiet as she mulled it over.

"Worried that she doesn't know?" asked Emily softly.

"A little."

"Telling her is your choice."

"But won't she want to know why..." Sam flushed, "Never mind." Before being taken Sam would use any excuse to get her girlfriend into her bed, preferably naked. Kendra would understand. She nodded. "Can Trish come over for a while too. I don't think I can tell it twice."

JJ nodded. At least the teenager was prepared to talk. No one outside of them, the BAU, Shirley, Kendra and Trish would know what had happened.

"You don't have to push yourself," said JJ.

"I want it over with."

Emily held her arms open and Sam hugged her mother very gently. "You can call me any time. JJ got me a new phone."

"I got one too. I love you."

"Sweetheart I love you."

JJ had already booked them on a flight back. She kissed Emily when Sam moved.

"Jen."

"I know. I will take care of her. I love you."

"Ditto, we'll really talk when I'm home," grinned Emily, pulling the blond back down for another kiss. "If I wasn't stuck in this bed..."

JJ chuckled, "Hold that thought Agent Prentiss. We'll both be home before we know it."

"Take care of yourself Agent Jareau." With a last round of hugs they left.

"What's with all the Agent names?"

"That's for me to know," smirked JJ.

"It's official," said Sam shaking her head, "You guys are crazy."

JJ laughed, "I am crazy about your mom." They reached the exit and JJ hailed a cab. They were on their way home.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Kendra got a text telling her to bring Trish home with her. The dark girl had not talked to Sam since that one call, she was getting texts.

"JJ?" Kendra was shocked to see the blond. "What are doing here? Is Sam here?"

"She's in your room. Can I talk to you?"

Kendra nodded.

"I'll go," said Trish and headed for her friends room.

"I'm asking if you will come come and stay with us for a few weeks." asked JJ, "Sam is going to explain some things. And she needs a good friend, right now. I think she wants to tell you both at once."

Kendra was nervous as she entered her bedroom.

"Has JJ asked you?"

Kendra nodded, "Anything you need."

"Okay," Sam looked down at the pale blue carpet, "I need you to promise never to tell anyone this."

"Cross my heart," swore Trish instantly. Kendra nodded.

"And I need you to listen and don't talk till I finish...coz if I stop I don't know if I..." Sam cleared her throat, maybe she was pushing herself a little. But if she was going to wake up shaking and sweating it would be easier if she didn't have to explain in the middle of the night.

Kendra cautiously reached over and linked her fingers through Sam's and noticed Trish take hold of her other hand.

The gesture helped.

"My mom went under cover to nail a terrorist when she worked at Interpol. She did and he got out of jail a few weeks ago. He had a kid and my mom got him put in something like witness protection. The bad guy he thought his son was dead and he thought my mom did it." Sam exhaled slowly then inhaled, that was the easy part.

Trish and Kendra exchanged a look, both getting a bad feeling.

"The FBI guys who snagged me from school were fake. I was handcuffed and drugged in the car . When I woke up I was tied to a chair. He threatened my mom so she came on her own." Even knowing that her mom was positive the BAU were hot on her heels she had still taken one hell of a chance. "I don't know how he got my mom but she was out cold when they dragged her in." She paused and Kendra squeezed her hand. Sam let go of both her friends and started unbuttoning her denim shirt with shaking hands.

Trish put her hand up.

"Yeah?"

"Should I leave?"

Sam snorted, it was typically Trish. She glanced at her girlfriend her heart beginning to beat with fear.

"He wanted to hurt my mom," she continued, "So he didn't touch me until she was there to watch. "

Kendra could hardly breath.

"He had this dumb tattoo, a four leaf clover he decided to give me and mom one each."

That didn't sound so bad.

Sam opened the top of her shirt and pulled it down so they could see the brand.

Trish covered her mouth in horror with her hands.

"What did he use?" asked Kendra watching Sam fasten her shirt back up.

"Some red hot metal rod thing attached to a machine. My mom said we can get proper tattoos to cover them. Anyway," Sam was getting to the end of the ordeal, "I passed out at some point and I was untied from the chair but I don't know how my mom got loose. What I do know is they were fighting when I came too and his gun was on the floor three feet away from me. "Sam stopped her memory was foggy for those last moments.

"Sam," Kendra spoke softly.

"He stabbed her then came at me."

"What did you do?" whispered Trish, kicking herself for such a stupid question. She was still rattled at seeing the burned design on her friends skin.

"What do you think I did? I shot him."

"Is he dead?"

Sam nodded, inwardly cringing.

"Good."

Kendra gently tipped Sam's chin up to make her look at her, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Sam let herself be pulled into a group hug by her friends. They didn't hate her. She shuddered out a breath.

JJ knocked on the door asking them if they were ready to go. Rex was picked up and Sergio put in his carrier.

"Let's go home," smiled JJ.

TBC...

A/N. Thanks for reading. I love reviews. Emily will be home in the next chapter. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER 66

It was strange being back in her own bed, without Emily JJ couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep.

Trish had gone home after eating the pizza JJ had picked up on the way home.

The blond found her slippers and shuffled to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. Sam's room was silent, one of the last things she'd heard before the girls headed to bed was Sam warning her girlfriend about her nightmares. On the whole the teenager was more relaxed, having both Trish and Kendra in her corner was undoubtedly a huge part of that.

Every time she caught sight of a clock she was aware she had to go back. If Sam was had been showing significant of post traumatic stress she would have stayed home, but the young brunette was dealing quite well. She was surrounded by people who loved her. It might take a while but her daughter would be fine.

JJ left the mug soaking in the sink as she went back to bed. She hugged Emily's pillow, the bed hadn't been changed since the brunette had slept in it and she could smell lover on it. She decided there and then the pillow was coming with her when she left.

The next day went as planned, JJ drove Kendra to school leaving the Sam sleeping. JJ had offered to wake her so she wouldn't need her phone's alarm.

"How did you sleep?"

"We woke up once," admitted Kendra, "She was okay. Thanks for letting me be here. I'd be going out of my mind otherwise." Sam had woken up once. It was Rex whining that woke Kendra, he knew something was wrong with his favourite human. Sam was shaking when she jerked awake not long after. Kendra had remembered not to wake her girlfriend suddenly so she had started taking quietly to her, then did the first thing that came into her head. She hugged Sam while she was trying to get her breathing under control. Neither said anything they had snuggled until the fell back to sleep.

JJ hid a smile. "No thanks necessary, you're helping."

"I thought you might think I wasn't old enough or something."

"You and Sam have grown up a lot in the last few weeks." said JJ, "And your age has nothing to do with it. I know how Emily makes me feel, I'm pretty sure you can do the same for Sam."

Kendra was blown away by JJ's faith in her. She hoped so.

JJ went straight home to find Sam feeding Rex. "Okay?"

"I'm not going to freak out coz I was alone." replied Sam, "This time."

"Honey, it was entirely understandable," said JJ soothingly.

"And throwing up?"

JJ nodded, "The first time I saw a dead body I did."

"Have you ever...?" Sam wasn't sure she should ask. The blond had to have seen some of the criminals they chased die.

"Shot anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Yes I have."

"Did you then?"

"No by then the experience I had and my training helped and so did the reason why I did."

"What was it?"

"I was protecting my friends." JJ could see the teenager digesting this.

"So the nightmares will stop?"

"Yes they will."

"Thank goodness."

"Feel like a Star Wars marathon?"

"Is there popcorn?"

"Of course."

"Sounds good."

JJ went to the kitchen to make the popcorn while Sam found the DVD's. She was going to make the most of the time she had left. Garcia was due the next day. Luckily it was the weekend, then Sam was back at school and would be at Shirley's until Garcia finished work. That would mean when Emily was home she could rest.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily was a terrible patient, she always thought she could do things faster than the doctors and nurses said. Once the catheter had been removed the brunette wanted to sit up properly. This was easier the worst she had ever been injured. If Emily was totally honest with herself she was terrified at how close she had come. The one good thing was she knew Sam had JJ.

She was still attached to a drip and had been warned that would stay in for at least another day. Sam and JJ both called her which kept her from missing them too much. JJ told her that Kendra staying over was working. For that she was relieved, a combination of her girlfriend and her parents could help the teen deal with her experience and then put it behind her.

The brunette knew saying it was one thing actually doing it was another. Sam had a good support system around her. Emily was going to see if the FBI shrink could recommend a counsellor for Sam to talk to.

Doctor Collins was satisfied with her progress and gave her permission to call Hotch to arrange her transfer. She didn't call home with that bit of news, JJ would be gone but she could surprise her daughter.

Getting home was Emily's goal.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ reported to Cruz as soon as she landed. She has passed on her suspicion of a double agent to Strauss who was the only other person she trusted. Strauss has cleared a plan to question all the personnel who had access to knowledge of the op to get Nadia's daughter. The location was off base to minimise any other leaks.

"How's Nadia?" asked JJ.

"We've been leaving her alone," admitted Cruz. "We told her what happened. Explained it wasn't us."

JJ doubted that would have made it any less devastating. " I want to see her."

"It's late, are you sure? Hastings not here."

"Yes." She just wanted to say hello.

Cruz sighed and led the way. Nadia's tent was dark. The guard watching the tent was stood a few tents down.

"All quiet, sir."

"Thank you."

JJ let Cruz lead the way with a big flash light. He had explained about a shorted out powerline.

The tent was empty.

"Where is she?"

"The only place prisoners are taken is to the interrogation room. No one questions people being taken there."

JJ's skin crawled.

JJ put her hand over her mouth when they found Nadia lying on the floor. From the bruising she had been viciously beaten and the way her clothes were ruffed about JJ suspected she had been redressed.

Cruz was yelling orders to find out who had brought the woman here.

"Get the doctor to check if she was raped," said JJ, leaving Cruz to it she retreated to her tent and unpacked Emily's pillow. When she had told the brunette she was taking it when she called to say goodbye, Emily didn't believe her.

It was going to a crazy few days.

The doctor confirmed that Nadia had been raped but whoever had done it had been stealthy and blended in so well anyone who did see the unsub, JJ was beginning to think of him as one. Didn't remember seeing anything or anyone out of the ordinary. And with the power being out meant the unsub had the cover of darkness. What if they were behind the electrical problem? That screamed premeditation. And the attack was sadistic. Anyone who murdered three people were serial killers. Even though Nadia was the only victim no one did this the first time out. No the unsub had done this before.

Strauss concurred. Only she, Cruz and Hastings knew their destination. It was more important than ever to find and plug the leak. JJ wondered if they could be one and the same. Only time would tell.

The location was an old bunker that now basically was used to store equipment. The ruse was they were moving it to the base.

Hastings was driving. "So who's Emily? Your sister?"

"No," JJ hadn't shared any private details with them and until she knew who was on the level she wasn't going to. She was thinking about how to word her response to not sound so rude when...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

JJ's ears were ringing as a wave of heat blasted over her as the Humvee shuddered to a halt. Hastings was out cold. She saw before the convoy being fired upon before she heard it. JJ opened the door and used it for cover as she fired a Askari sneaking up on a soldier firing at whoever the hell was shooting at him. Two of them grabbed him and pulled him away.

That explained the leak and maybe Nadia. She stumbled as dizziness hit her, next thing she knew she was flat on her back and the sky was spinning. JJ screwed her eyes closed wanting it to stop.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Penelope picked Sam and Kendra up as usual, stopping for burgers and pizza on the way home was normal too. Garcia never said she could cook. The younger Prentiss had been back at school for a week. Most people thought she had been off ill.

Sam spotted an unknown car in their drive. "Who's that?"

"Derek." grinned Penelope. That explained the extra food.

"Not Scrabble again," groaned Sam, dramatically. It wasn't fair playing against super smart adults. Kendra snorted a laugh. When Garcia and Derek were together they were a riot.

Garcia was smirking as she ushered the teenagers and Rex into the house.

"Baby Girl! I smell pepperoni!" Morgan came over to take the pizza box.

"So do I."

"MOM!" yelled Sam hearing her mother's voice, she vaulted over the back of the sofa to the figure sat on the chair to hug her. The others went into the kitchen to dish out the food which gave them some privacy.

"Miss me," chuckled Emily, kissing her daughters head.

"Yes." Sam's voice was muffled against her mom's shoulder. "You have officially been let out right? You didn't break out?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. If I broke out then Morgan and Garcia would both be aiding and abetting."

Sam grinned and Emily studied her daughter except for seeming a tad tired she did look fine.

"What do you have against Scrabble?" Now wasn't the time to talk.

"Who's hungry?" Garcia came in carrying a stack of plates.

"I'm famished," replied Emily, "I should have bribed one of the nurses to smuggle me in a cheeseburger."

Sam decided not to point out that she could have done that if her mom hadn't sent them home.

Derek and Penelope washed up before they left and locked up on their way out.

"Do you need anything?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine. I have water by the bed I'm sure I'll sleep like a baby," replied Emily walking to her room with a hovering teen following her. "Sam, I really am okay. Damn!"

"What?!"

"She did it."

"Who did what?" asked a very perplexed Sam.

"JJ said she was taking my pillow back with her." Emily grinned.

"Why?"

"She said it smelled like me." replied the older Prentiss quietly.

"Ah," said Sam as things started dropping into place. "I wondered why she changed the bed but left her pillow. For you I guess."

Emily smiled at the thought. "How are you and Kendra?"

Sam knew there was a double meaning in that question. "Good. I know I wouldn't sleep half as well if she wasn't here. And for the record we are just _sleeping_." She hesitated wondering if she should ask her mom or wait till JJ called, she didn't want to wait. "Mom is it normal to not want to...you know?" Sam had flushed bright red. She felt her mom tilt her chin up to meet her eyes.

"Some things spring back faster than others. When you're ready you'll know."

"But I keep thinking its not fair to to Kendra."

"Sam if things were reversed. What would you do?"

"Anything she wanted," replied Sam instantly. Shivering at the thought of her friend going through anything bad.

"What do you need from her right now?"

"Cuddles." Sam grinned a little her mom had got her to answer her own question. She was good at doing that.

Emily had an idea," I know you think me and JJ are like a pair of rabbits..."

Sam snorted an explosive laugh.

"What?"

"You kinda are."

"Hey I have about ten years to make up for," grinned Emily, she had got Sam to smile, "But I wondered if you guys wanted to use the bath tomorrow night. I'm not trying to push but relaxing in hot water with bubbles and JJ is the most amazing feeling in the world. And that's only soaking. This does depend on how comfortable you are being undressed..."

"Mom, we have definitely been minus clothes." interrupted Sam though she was enjoying watching her mom blushing.

"Cheeky monkey. I meant with no intentions other than enjoying each others company." Emily sighed with relief, "Think JJ would be proud of me for not hyperventilating and keeling over?"

"Yes," chuckled Sam mulling the idea over, just because she didn't want to, or more accurately didn't think she could. That didn't have to stop her from making love to her girlfriend. "I'll think on it."

"Good night. I love you to bits."

"Ditto," Sam hugged her mom again before going to her room to ask Kendra what she thought about the bath idea.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily was lounging on the sofa watching Rex chasing Sergio around the room. The two animals were going in circles. Round the back of the couch under the coffee table round the other chair then down the hall towards the master bedroom then starting all over again. She was making bets with herself to who was going to give up first.

Her phone rang, she moved carefully into a better position to reach it without straining herself. She raised a curious eyebrow the caller ID was 'Morgan'.

"Hi."

"Hey, Princess, can you open your door?"

"My front door? Why?" He should be at work?

"I have a special delivery."

"For me?" Emily went to the door and saw one of their black SUV's in the drive, she had been so engrossed in the pets game she hadn't heard it.

Emily opened the door to find a slightly worse for wear looking JJ climbing out of the vehicle while Derek got her bag.

"JJ?" As soon as the blond was close enough Emily gently tilted her lovers head up to see the damage. Bruising around her left eye, a scratch on her cheek and chin. "What happened?"

Rex was jumping around them, happy to see his pack back together.

"Later," replied JJ, wrapping her arms around her soul mate, "I just want to hold you."

"Ditto," murmured Emily. "How long do I get to do this for?" Hoping the answer was forever.

Neither noticed Derek deposit the bags in the hall and then leave.

"I'm back here," said JJ, "As of next Monday. You should be taking it easy." Matching actions to words she guided her lover to the sofa.

"I feel like I should be looking after you," muttered Emily as JJ sat behind her and pulled her against her. Feeling the blond's body heat she sighed. Tension she didn't even know she had leaving her body. "I missed this."

"Me too," agreed JJ, wrapping her arms around the brunette. They stayed like that until Garcia dropped Sam and Kendra off. Garcia was playing Taxi for the girls now that Emily was healed enough that she didn't need keeping an eye on.

Sam nearly fell over the bags behind the door, but any annoyance vanished when she saw the reason.

"JJ!"

TBC...

A/N. Hi, thanks for reading. I love reviews. So the Prentiss Jareau family are now all back together (more or less). Someone ages ago asked for longer chapters. I'm thinking you wish has been answered. It's not quite midnight though in my defence I did have band practice between finishing and posting this chapter. (I did start it yesterday) . Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER 67

Emily had to smile at the way JJ was fussing over her. As everything was CLASSIFIED the brunette had to accept that her lover couldn't give her any details other than she had been in an accident.

JJ went to say goodnight to their daughter while Emily got ready for bed.

The brunette put her pillow back on the bed after taking it out of one of JJ's bags. It and its owner were back where they belonged. She was in bed by the time JJ returned.

"Everything okay?"

JJ nodded, "She's doing really well," she replied referring to Sam.

"It was genius thinking of involving Kendra," said Emily, smiling.

"I just thought of it first."

The brunette wasn't so sure about that. "Hurry up and brush your teeth. I want you in kissing distance." JJ laughed as she saluted. Five minutes later she slid into bed with minty fresh breath.

"As much as I want to show you how much I missed you," said JJ, gently kissing the brunette, "I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you and I'm not letting you hurt yourself either."

Emily pouted.

"Patience is a virtue," teased JJ.

"Just one more kiss?"

JJ relented and leaned down till their lips met. Lack of oxygen forced them apart. She rested her forehead against her lovers, "Hold that thought," she whispered huskily.

"FOR TEN WEEKS!" exclaimed Emily then groaned. "Eight weeks?" she asked hopefully putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see." JJ lay her head on Emily's shoulder, "This okay?"

"You're in my arms, of course it is." Emily sighed with contentment. She always felt like she was missing a part of herself when they were apart.

JJ was careful as she snuggled closer. "I am really sorry I can't tell you which is totally unfair as you tell me about what you're doing."

"Jen, don't worry about it. It's not the same, you had to sign some Top Secret non disclosure agreement. And honestly if you hadn't worked for the BAU and didn't know them, I wouldn't."She kissed the top of the blond's head. ,"I'm just glad you're okay."

JJ lay listening to her lovers steady heartbeat, "I have a question," said JJ quietly, "But if you don't want to talk about it right now that's fine." There was something she had been wondering since she'd seen the surveillance footage from outside the Black Shamrock.

"Now I'm curious," admitted Emily.

"Why a flash bang?" JJ had been as shocked as Derek had been but was more focused on her girlfriend being caught by Ian Doyle.

The brunette knew for her explanation to make sense she needed to start at the beginning. "You know about the family murders? And the one I shot who had Doyle's tattoo on his wrist?"

JJ nodded.

"As soon as Spence drew that thing I called the school..." Emily paused, the terror she had felt surfacing.

"And Sam was gone," prompted JJ.

"Yeah," the brunette cleared her throat, "I told the team who Ian Doyle was. I called my old unit boss and got him to send over the info we had on him. Doyle called me using Sam's phone. Told me to come alone or he'd hurt her."

"Wait, he didn't say to not tell them about him?"

"No, if he was going to that, it would have been as soon as he got her. So I'm guessing he underestimated the BAU's ability to track us both. "

"That's when Morgan called me," said JJ.

"Yeah. The flash bang was to prove I was alone," said Emily,"The FBI would never sanction that."

"So you were trying to get caught?" clarified JJ.

"That was Plan B," admitted Emily, "I was hoping I could grab Doyle and exchange him for Sam." JJ was silent.

"I couldn't take a chance that he'd know the team was helping me. I don't know how he knew where I was, he only ever knew me as Lauren Reynolds."

"How did you know he wouldn't just kill you?"

"If he wanted that he could have done it any time." It wasn't a pleasant idea but Doyle could easily have arranged a hit, the fact he wanted her to suffer had played out in her favour.

"And we would have no clue who was responsible." said JJ quietly.

"Exactly."

"I read the file. On the op, on Lauren Reynolds. Didn't the local authorities take credit for the bust?" Hotch had also wondered how Doyle had got the information. "How did he know Interpol was behind it?"

"Yes the French did and I have no clue?" There was a mole somewhere. Now that Doyle was dead the leak was no longer any of her concern. It was Clyde's job to find and plug it.

"If I was here would you... ?" JJ bit her lip.

"Have told you? I honestly don't know. If he knew about Sam maybe he knew about you too..." Emily shuddered.

JJ instantly regretted her question. She intertwined their fingers, they'd all come far too close to losing part of their family. "We're all safe."

"Yes we are," whispered the brunette. "So really. Eight weeks?"

JJ snorted softly at the return to the original topic. "I created a monster." The brunette obviously wanted to change the subject.

Emily chuckled. "But I'm _your_ monster."

"That is true," laughed JJ, she closed her eyes soaking up her lovers body heat. She was going to sleep like a baby.

"What about a bubble bath together?"

JJ gave a muffled laugh. Her girlfriend was determined.

"Is that a yes?"

"We'll see."

"JJ?"

"Hmmmmm?" Sleepily.

"Sweet dreams."

"Ditto."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Kendra was playing tug with Rex while she watched the other girl get changed. She was sure Sam didn't notice that she turned her back when she dressed. Since showing her and Trish the brand she'd almost been hiding it. Even the hot bubble bath they had shared Sam had sat behind her. Within minutes they knew why the adults loved soaking together so much.

Sam had given her a long soapy back massage. Kendra sighed at the memory. After what Dam had lived through she didn't blame her for not being in the mood. She doubted she would be. It didn't matter how long it took, she would be there for her girlfriend. Up until that point the only time they'd been naked with each other was when they were in bed together. By the time the water was cold they were completely comfortable with each other Sam even forgot about her clover brand for a while.

Sam wondered if she'd have to book the bath in advance now that both her parents were home? She'd ask in the morning. After their bath Sam had been so relaxed and sleepy they had gone straight to bed. She still hadn't acted upon the second part of her plan, but she felt good, better than she had for a while.

"Rex, here boy." Kendra let go of her end of the pull rope and the pup trotted proudly over. Sam put him on his blanket. "Stay." He was good at staying put until they fell asleep then they didn't much care about him being on the bed then.

Kendra raised an eyebrow Rex was only ordered to stay in his bed when made love. "Sam?"

Sam sat on the bed next to her, "I can't say if I'm ready yet but that's no reason not to shag you senseless."

Kendra swallowed, that was her girlfriend's version of talking dirty and without fail it always turned her on.

Sam grinned as she snagged the bottom of her girlfriend's top and lifted it off. "Lie back." She kissed the dark girl down, then gently nipped her way down her neck.

Kendra gasped, the English girl always had that effect on her. Sam set her entire body on fire with a single touch. She stopped thinking altogether when Sam's lips latched onto her left nipple.

Sam smiled hearing the other girl's breath hitch. She blew on the moist bud before kissing her way to right one. Next she made it her mission to lick, kiss and nip as much skin as possible on her way down. Kendra lifted her hips allowing Sam to pull her PJ bottoms and panties down. They were tossed onto the floor.

Sam took her time worshipping every patch of dark skin she could reach. Kendra was begging by the time Sam arrived at her destination.

Sam breathed in her girlfriend's cent usually it aroused her no end. She was only slightly turned on but it meant she was getting there. In the meantime she was going to show her girlfriend how much she meant to her. Kendra hooked her legs over her shoulders as she went to work with her tongue exploring all her girlfriend's favourite places.

Sam replaced her tongue with her fingers as Kendra got close to the edge. She was kissing her as she came then held her. She pulled her blanket over them as she spooned her lover.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I feel you?"

Sam moved enough to take off the baggy T-shirt she had on then snuggled back down, "Better?" she asked kissing the back of her shoulder.

"Thank-you. Are you really okay with this?"

"Yeah I am. When I'm ready you can shag me silly."

Kendra laughed. "It's a date."

"You bet your gorgeous body it is." She did think Kendra had an amazing body.

Kendra linked their fingers together and pulled their joined hands against her stomach. She thought Sam was the beautiful one. They had slept through the night once or twice. Sam's bad dreams were lessening.

"Sleep well." said Sam kissing the back of her neck again.

"Believe me I will," smiled Kendra, "Goodnight."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Out of habit JJ woke early, not wanting to disturb her lover she disentangled herself slowly then padded into the bathroom. She had been having the weirdest dreams since almost being blown up. With all that had happened to them in the last few weeks it had made her think about her family and what she wanted.

She heard voices as she went to make her morning caffeine fix.

The two teenagers were eating bowls of cereal.

"You guys have to be pod people you're up WAY to early," said JJ heading for the coffee machine and was pleasantly surprised to find it ready. "Angels, both of you."

Sam grinned, "How's mom?"

"Still sleeping."

"And you?"

"Okay." JJ hoped the teen wasn't about ta ask and she had the perfect diversion. "While you're here can I have a quick word?"

"Should I go?" asked Kendra.

JJ looked truly surprised, "You're part of the family." Which got the biggest smile from the dark girl and a 'I told you so' grin from her daughter.

She glanced at the bedroom door and lowered her voice, she cleared her throat suddenly as a thousand butterflies erupted in her stomach. "Sam how would you feel being a big sister?"

Silence.

"I know my mom is amazing but I'm pretty sure she can't do that." said Sam, grinning widely.

"Idiot," laughed Kendra nudging her with her elbow.

"I mean it would be IVF..."

"JJ!" interrupted Sam, "Why are you asking? I would absolutely love it!"

JJ exhaled with relief as she was caught in the middle of an exuberant hug. "I mentioned it a while age and Em said we should ask you and I wanted to move and get settled. But the one thing I have learned lately is Life is Short."

"It would be really, really great," repeated Sam, smiling. That was the last thing she had expected to hear, but it made her day.

"Why are you up so early?"

"We're taking Rex out," answered Kendra. Her girlfriend was practically bouncing.

JJ watched the three leave as she sipped her coffee now all she had to do was talk to Emily. She made two fresh mugs of coffee and wandered back into the bedroom.

The brunette was stirring.

"Hi," smiled Emily gratefully accepting the hot coffee. "Thanks, just what I need."

"Em."

"Hmmmmm?"

"I want a baby."

TBC...

A/N. Hi, guys. Sorry I skipped a day. I was playing Dragon Age Inquisition all day. I started this last night at 9:15pm. My bad. I am addicted to reviews. Thank you for reading, fav'ing and following this story when I started I had 2 ideas in my head. 1. Emily kept her child and 2. Her kids father was going to end up being a serial killer. (I can say that now coz all you lovely people have already read that bit. No Spoilers). The rest is writing itself. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	68. Chapter 68

CHAPTER 68

"Did you have any idea they'd talked about kids?" asked Kendra curiously as the walked down the block to the park. Neither was ashamed of being gay or together so they held hands. Rex was still on his leash until they reached their destination.

"No, it sounded like it was right after they started dating." replied Sam, "I can see JJ as a mom."

"Yeah she's always been great to me," added Kendra. "She's fantastic with you. So where do all these evil step mom stories come from?"

"Technically she'd not." To all extents and purposes though she was.

"You know what I mean," Kendra reached the small park gate first and opened it. It was easy to forget her girlfriend had lost her own mom when she was small. And finally she believed that the two woman would help her if she ever needed it.

Sam grinned. She let Rex off and her ran around them happily sniffing everything.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily only had a basic concept of what IVF was so they Googled it. Though JJ would only need donated sperm, there was medication to increase egg production which would maximise her chances. First off all she needed a detailed exam to see how viable her eggs were. Her doctor would be able to refer her.

"You're really okay with this?" asked JJ gripping the brunette's hand tightly. Emily smiled and kissed her hand.

"Yes."

Still needing reassurance ,"I mean..." She was silenced by a kiss.

"Jen, I would love to help raise a baby with you."

Forgetting her own promise for a moment she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and kissed her deeply. It was the brunette wincing that forced them apart. "I am so sorry!"

"It was so totally worth it, " chuckled Emily, she put her hand on the blond's stomach, "I love you and I'll love little whoever because they are a part of you."

JJ's heart swelled at the love she could see in her girlfriend's dark eyes, Emily might be very new to relationships but she was a natural. One of her many talents included turning JJ's body to jelly with a word or a touch. She was glad she was sitting down.

"I. Love. You." They both smiled.

A small furry golden ball ran into the office announcing that the girls were home.

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch looked up as a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in."

"Hotch, are you busy?" Alex Blake was standing in his doorway.

"No, please," he indicated the chair opposite.

"What do you think they're talking about?" mused Morgan, leaning back in his chair. Blake had been a bit distant all morning. He missed Emily, he could tease her and have a laugh. Blake was much more serious, while Prentiss was a blast when you got to know her.

Reid looked up from the book he was reading. Blake had been preoccupied since Emily had been hurt. "You will have to ask her."

Blake exited the office and went back to her desk without quenching their curiosity.

Rossi was packing up when he noticed Hotch was still in his office and detoured to say goodnight.

"Don't you have a date with Haley tonight?"

Hotch snapped his head round to look at his clock. He stood up shuffling his files into a pile.

"What's got you so distracted?" Rossi walked to the elevator with him.

"Blake's husband had taken a job on the other side of the country. What happened to Prentiss has most of us sorting out our priorities." Hotch sighed. So much for his own vow not to get buried in work.

"And she's decided they've spent enough of their marriage apart and she leaving." guessed the older agent.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "If you ever did want to retire you could hire yourself out as a fortune teller."

"We're already down an agent," said Rossi with a grin at his friend's joke.

"I know. We might be forced to take a trainee."

"Or not," said Rossi suddenly, a light bulb going off in his brain.

"Dave?"

"I gotta make a few calls." Putting a hand to his forehead he added, "I foresee good news on the morrow." He clapped Hotch on the back then headed to his car.

Hotch shook his head as he phoned his wife that he was going to be half an hour late to be told by a cheerful Haley that the time she had given him was thirty minutes early, making it more likely he would be on time. He smiled his wife knew him so well.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ was surprised to see Strauss on Monday morning the fact she was here to see JJ added to that. The blond was a little nervous going into the meeting she could only think it had something to do with Afghanistan.

_Please don't send me back._

JJ was in a state of shock when she left the office. If she had ten thousand guesses to why Strauss wanted to talk to her she would never have come up with the real reason. It took all day for it to sink in and by the time she was driving home she was beaming.

She almost forgot to pick up the girls from Shirley's.

"What gives?" asked Alex sensing that the blond was about to burst.

"I will tell you all together."

Sam shrugged, JJ hadn't been to a fertility doctor yet so it couldn't be that.

"You win the lottery?" asked Kendra. JJ shook her head.

"A car?"

Another shake.

"An all expenses paid trip to Hawaii?" suggested Sam.

JJ snorted a laugh, "No. Do you really want our first family holiday to be somewhere like Hawaii?"

"Not really. Sunbathing all day would be boring," admitted Sam. Whatever JJ's secret was it was a good one and she refused to be bribed.

Emily was reading when her family arrived home. As soon as JJ sat down next to her she could feel her lover vibrating with excitement. Sam and Kendra had followed and plopped themselves down on the other chair.

"Guess what!" said JJ.

"Do I get three guesses?" asked Emily when JJ didn't continue.

"No, they used them all up in the car," grinned JJ.

"Do I want to know?" chuckled Emily. Sam stuck her tongue out at her mom.

"I'm going back!"

Emily drew a blank at that statement. Back where? Where she had been the last few weeks? No she certainly wouldn't bee grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. She needed more information.

"Back where?"

JJ paused dramatically, "The BAU."

"WHAT!" shrieked Emily.

"I'm coming back as a profiler slash media liaison." added JJ laughing at the shock on both Prentiss's faces. No matter the revenge they cooked up, it was worth it.

"How?" Was the blond temporarily replacing her till she was back on her feet? No, she was far too happy for it to only be a few weeks.

"Alex Blake is leaving."

"And how do you know this?"

"Strauss. Rossi suggested me." JJ also thought the speed of the transfer might involve a little guilt for what had happened to her.

"What about baby?" asked Sam.

"What we're planning is no different than any other woman trying to have a baby. " JJ switched her focus to the brunette who she knew was thinking about how dangerous it might be in the field. "I'm going to be doing pretty much what I did before. I can stay behind the scenes."

Emily nodded in agreement. She knew there had to be risk assessments for pregnant FBI agents somewhere. And she could keep her eye on her girlfriend if they were together. Suddenly she grinned. No more lonely hotel rooms.

"When are you going to shock the Oracle of all Wisdom by walking into the BAU?" Emily knew it was too hard to resist.

"Friday. I need to redo all the paperwork." replied JJ with a smirk as she grabbed her phone, "I'm just going to call Rossi and ask him to it keep quiet."

Sam and Kendra went to get changed to take Rex out for his after school walk. Sam had gotten into a good routine. This small walk was good for the puppy and good for the teenagers, they had done a good portion of their homework already while waiting for JJ. If there was any left it would be finished when they returned.

Emily could imagine Rossi being more than happy to play along.

JJ had made a doctor's appointment for the Thursday. The brunette wanted to go with her girlfriend but she was still technically in her 'stay at home and rest' phase of her recovery. JJ had immediately offered to push it back a week or two but Emily wouldn't hear of it. JJ was so excited to get the ball rolling. And in all likelihood it would be it being explained. JJ would tell her all about it when she got home.

JJ came back and gave a THUMBS UP.

"All sorted?"

"Yep."

"Garcia's going to kill you, you know that right?" Emily chuckled at the look she imagined the tech analyst would have on her face when JJ walked through the doors.

"She'll be too pleased to do any permanent damage," laughed JJ.

The two teens clattered out of Sam's room calling for Rex to follow.

"Has she said anything about her first shrink's appointment?" To look at Sam no one would guess what she had experienced only a few short weeks ago.

"No." It was ten days away.

"Has she said anything?"

Emily told the blond about her conversation about soaking in the bath. "So if she asks to use it, that's why."

"You actually survived such a candid talk with our daughter?" teased JJ.

"Ha ha ha." Emily was surprised Sam hadn't already told the blond herself. "I did. It wasn't easy for her to ask so how could I be any less brave?"

JJ hid a smile.

"I saw that." said Emily leaning back and closing her eyes.

"How you feeling?" asked JJ softly.

"A bit sore," admitted Emily.

"Isn't it time for your pain meds?"

The brunette nodded, "They make me sleepy. So I'm trying to not take them all the time."

JJ suppressed a sigh, "If they gave them to you I'm guessing most mere mortals need them."

"You're going to come up with a good reason for me to take them, aren't you?"

"Well I happen to think a nap sounds perfect," said JJ, knowing the image of her curled up in her arms would do the trick. It did. JJ helped her lover off the couch and gently steered her to the bedroom while she went to get the medication. She was sure the next couple of weeks would fly by. In the meantime she would be able to keep Emily up to date with the happenings at the BAU. She decided to ask Rossi to snap a picture of Garcia when she realised JJ was back. For good.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys, thanks as always for reading. I'm apologising in advance for not updating quite so much from now on. I go back to work this week. Which will cut into my writing time. But fear not. I am not close to finished yet. I'm still addicted to reviews. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

JJ was truly surprised that Garcia's yell didn't bring the whole Bureau running thinking they were under attack. She was smothered with hugs as she entered the bullpen. Somehow Rossi had wangled it so that the bubbly tech was there for her grand entrance.

Rossi gave her a discreet wink as she went to talk to Hotch so she could fill in her new up to date paperwork. JJ had a quick visit with her friend before going home to check on Emily.

Considering how drowsy the brunette's medication was making her, she was very restless when she slept. JJ wondered what she was dreaming about?

By the time JJ left the rest of the team was very upbeat at having the blond back even Hotch was smiling. JJ had assured Penelope that she wasn't going to take the case briefings back, she was too much of a profiler now. Besides everyone agreed Garcia was doing an excellent job.

On her way back home her mind went back to her medical the day before, she wished she had let Emily go with her, parts of it weren't entirely comfortable. The results were due in three weeks to a month. That started her thinking about the brunette. Emily hadn't spoken about Doyle.

Was there a connection between him and her restlessness? Was the brunette trying to compartmentalise what that man had done to her?

To Sam?

JJ didn't believe anyone had a mental compartment big enough for that. Would Emily talk to the department shrink or knowing what they wanted to hear, tell them that? Had her lover ever really talked to some one? JJ tapped her thumb on the steering wheel as she stopped at a red light. How to get Emily to open up? The brunette herself had said they would talk when she got home, so far she hadn't.

JJ sighed. Even though Emily had strived to change every trait she had learned or inherited from her mother, the blond thought that trying to do everything herself first before asking for help must be rooted in her mother expecting her to look after herself.

She decided to have a serious talk with her lover at the first opportunity. Her phoned rang in her pocket, in case it was Emily she pulled over.

The missed call was from her mother, she had left a voice mail wanting to know how she was and when were they going to meet Emily and Sam?

As soon as things had gotten serious between her and the brunette JJ had called her mom. She didn't think her parents would make a big deal of Emily being a woman, they would however be over the moon that she had met someone she wanted to settle down with. She had been right, her mom had asked her all about the brunette and her daughter. Seeing their children married or in stable long term relationships seemed to be Sandy and Jordan Jareau's life mission. JJ's oldest brother Mike was married with two adorable children, her other brother Andrew was still single.

JJ admitted she had got caught up in the whirlwind that was Emily. Now her suggestion to visit was bumped up to the top of the list. She needed to tell them that they wanted a baby and to arrange a date for a weekend visit.

The team was off rotation for a couple of weeks so she could guarantee getting away and Emily would be up for the trip in a month. She dialled before she could get distracted again.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The excitement of JJ going back to the BAU wore off quickly to everyone it was like she was coming home. The Prentiss Jareau families focus had shifted to their upcoming visit to JJ's parents as soon as Emily's doctor okay'd her to travel.

The next big thing was Sam's therapists appointment. As the teens nightmares were now few and far between she wanted to know why she had go?

"If she thinks I'm fine, do I need to go again?"

"Sam sometimes it's easier to talk to a complete stranger than to people close to you," said her mom quietly. "I have to go through the same thing to be cleared to go back to work. If you're fine I won't force you to go back."

Sam nodded.

"They know how bad things affect people better even than super profiler parents." The brunette knew that her daughter was still holding back with her girlfriend. She hoped the hint would get her to ask.

JJ took her and sat in the waiting room.

Dr Potter's desk was full of small fluffy animals, that wrecked any pre-conceived ideas of what Sam thought a shrink's office should look like. The woman herself was older than her mom with greying hair that was tied back with a red ribbon. Her glasses were perched on the top of her head and Sam couldn't stop a grin as the doctor picked up a note pad and pencil then started looking around for something else.

Dr Potter grinned sheepishly as she found her spectacles. Sam wondered if it was an act to make her patients feel more at ease. She didn't ask about Doyle instead she wanted to know about Sam, her hobbies, her friends.

"You seem confused?" said Dr Potter as Sam studied her after telling her about getting Rex.

"Aren't you supposed to be asking me how I feel and stuff?"

She got a grin, "If one of your friends has something on their mind. How do you know?"

"Easy, they're not themselves."

"Exactly. Just because we're not talking about why you're here does not mean I haven't learned some things about you."

"Like what?" The question was equal curiosity and challenge.

"When you told me about your friends, they way you say Kendra's name tells me she's very special to you." The doctor paused for confirmation.

"She's my girlfriend." Sam was impressed. Shrinks weren't that different from profilers.

"Just girlfriend or is it closer than that?" The doc was blunt.

"We have...are together." Sam's knee started bouncing.

"Something changed?" The doctor knew full well what had happened to the teen.

_Oh what the hell she might know. _"I don't want to... "

"Have sex?"

"What...I can love her but I don't want..." Sam was flustered.

"What did you feel when you were taken?"

"Shocked. Angry."

"Helpless?" suggested Potter.

Sam took a shaky breath as she remembered seeing her mother dragged in and nodded.

"After an experience like yours because you had no control sometimes it's easy to over compensate afterwards. I'm thinking that in an intimate setting you would have to relinquish control to your girlfriend. It has nothing to do with how much you love or trust her. You're still dealing with a truly horrible thing that happened to you. It will take time."

Sam swallowed as she nodded again.

"Samantha?"

"Yes?"

"Are you angry with your mother?"

"What! Why?"

"She was the reason you were in that position."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily still wasn't sleeping very well. JJ hadn't found the right time. They also had another issue. Sam's nightmares were much better the original reason for Kendra staying over no longer applied. But Sam had been quiet after her shrinks appointment so neither wanted to bring it up. The teen hadn't said that she wasn't going again which had surprised both of them.

Sam was sat on her bed absently stroking Rex, she felt Kendra watching her. Maybe Potter was right about why she couldn't give herself to her girlfriend the problem was she needed a solution. Kendra deserved an explanation. Sam looked up and met a pair of concerned brown eyes. She patted the bed next to her.

Kendra moved from the desk chair to the designated spot.

"You didn't ask."

"I figured you'd tell me if you wanted to," replied Kendra, softly.

Sam cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her free hand, " I think I know what's wrong with me. Nutshell version is because of what happened... the way I'm coping is to be in control now. I don't know how to let go, even with you." Kendra's eyes never left hers.

"What else did she say?"

"That it'll take time. I want it over."

Some things do take time," whispered Kendra gently tracing the contours of Sam's face with her fingertips. "When I got curious about my father, my grandma told me the truth, she didn't want me to go digging. Knowing that he's out there somewhere and that he doesn't want anything to do with me? Hurt. A lot. And she said it would take time to not feel like that. She was right."

"But I know it drives you crazy, me not letting you touch me."

"Sam, I'm not going anywhere," stated the dark girl firmly, understanding more now that she had the reason behind it.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Sam lost all power of speech as she searched her friends eyes. Neither of them had said it though Sam tried to convey it in her actions. She pulled Kendra into a bear hug and whispered horsely into her ear.

"Ditto."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Kendra had woke up and gone to the bathroom, the alarm clock read 3:05am. She was still amazed that she had just said the hardest three words of her entire life, completely out of the blue. Sam had filled her in on the rest of her therapy session. Potter wanting to know if she blamed her mother had shocked her too.

Sam had explained as she had to Dr Potter. She had overheard Penelope and Derek talking she knew what her mom had done to save her. She hadn't only put her life on the line she had also put, her job. JJ. Everything. So NO she wasn't mad at her mom.

Kendra was washing her hands when she heard a muffled scream and ran back to Sam's room to find her girlfriend sat up obviously startled but with none of the other signs of just having woken from a nightmare. No sweating or shaking.

"Sam?"

"I think that was ….my mom."

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Sorry this took so long. My laptop came to work with me so I could continue during lunch. Next chapter I'm introducing JJ's folk's. I'm still totally addicted to reviews. They often help me to know if I need to explain something more. For example far more people wanted Sam &amp; Kendra than didn't, so know your reviews can make a difference. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

JJ had left her lover only long enough to make two mugs of hot very strong coffee. It was roughly half an hour since Emily had woken them both up. It had taken that long for the brunette to stop shaking.

The blond had been expecting some kind of reaction from her lover, the last few months had been brutal, Cyrus, Henkel, Coach Hoover, Shepard, Doyle and nearly dying. It looked like the brunette's inner walls had imploded.

And the catalyst?

Emily had gone to talk to Sam before the teenager went to bed.

"Here." JJ handed over the brunette's favourite coffee mug, afraid that Emily might spill the contents she wrapped her hands around her lovers and helped her to take a sip. Neither spoke until the cup was empty.

Emily felt cold. She had been battling an overwhelming sense of guilt for what Doyle had done to her daughter because of her. If she had moved only Declan without making Doyle think he was dead. Regardless of him getting out of prison, if he found his son or not. He would have no reason to have gone after Sam.

JJ put the mug on the bedside table, had a single sip of her own lukewarm drink. She tuned back to see the brunette run her hands into her hair and rest her head on her knees. She didn't want busted stitches to add to her other worries. She could only guess at what had woken her lover. Emily hadn't said anything.

"Talk to me," whispered JJ, pulling the rigid woman into her arms.

Emily had no idea how to organise the storm swirling inside her and latched on to the first coherent thought she grabbed a hold of.

"I hate my mother for what she did."

"Sam does not hate you," responded JJ firmly, knowing exactly what was tearing her girlfriend apart. The blond had got a brief summary from Kendra who was making hot chocolate while Emily talked to her daughter.

"But if I..."

"Emily, why did you do it? In the first place?" asked JJ.

The brunette remained silent.

"Because you wanted to protect an innocent little boy. To give him a chance at a normal life where he could grow up to be whatever he wanted and not follow in Doyle's footsteps." JJ could hear Emily grinding her teeth as she clenched her jaw and knew speech would be difficult. Hopefully her soul mate would listen and she wouldn't have to go and get Sam.

"Right?"

Emily nodded.

"I know hindsight can really suck," said JJ softly, "But the only thing we can do is the best we can with what we know at the time." JJ decided to drive it home.

"When you decided to keep Sam, did you have any idea how important she would be? How much you'd love her?"

"N..no." replied Emily,tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. "We're both profilers. If she blamed you in any way at all we WOULD know." JJ had made her point and rocked the sobbing brunette letting that last statement sink in.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The house was quiet when Sam woke and carefully slipped out of Kendra's arms. No matter how they fell asleep they always woke up entwined. Sam had laid awake for a long time listening to her girlfriend's steady heartbeat and muffled sounds of crying from her parents room. She had wanted to go but knew JJ would get her if she was needed.

Sam had never heard her mom cry before. Kendra had been amazing as usual and simply held her. The only thing she said was that her mom would be okay.

The younger Prentiss knew she hero worshipped her mother and she did used to think she was indestructible. Since the religious compound however Sam had been learning that her was human like everyone else.

Sam needed coffee herself this morning so was pottering waiting for it to be ready when JJ walked in.

"HI, sweetheart," said the blond giving the teen a big hug.

"How's mom?"

JJ's wish that the girls had slept through Emily's nightmare was dashed.

"She'll be okay."

"What... why?" Sam wasn't sure what she was trying to ask. What had triggered it? Or why now? Or a combination of both?

JJ rested her hands on the teenagers shoulders and looked into two worried eyes. "A lot of things are hitting her at once."

"So she tried to compartmentalise one thing to many?" asked Sam, biting her lip.

JJ nodded. "You can go say 'Hi' if you want."

Sam didn't need to hear any more she made a bee line to her parents bedroom.

"Mom?"

"Come here." Emily sat up and opened her arms. Sam dived into them and was wrapped in a strong embrace.

"I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know how I tell you not to bottle things up?"

"Yep coz sooner or later they explode," said Sam, quietly.

"Exactly. I exploded."

"So don't do it again." Sam had missed her mom's cuddles. With JJ and Kendra in the picture providing a totally different kind of closeness they hadn't done it in a while.

Emily was thinking the same thing, it also confirmed what JJ had said. Sam didn't blame her. She kissed the top of her daughters head as JJ entered the room with much needed caffeine.

"I won't."

"Good."

The blond smiled at the look of pure relief on her lovers face. Now Emily would be able to start putting it behind her.

"Would you guys like my famous banana pancakes for breakfast?"

The two brunettes looked at each other JJ had mentioned but never made them.

"I always make them for my parents," added JJ, "I've never had any guinea pigs to practice on before. " She winked then left the room with a truly evil chuckle.

"I'll go wake Kendra," laughed Sam.

"Sam?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Is there a reason she doesn't shorten her name?"

"She hates Ken and Kenny."

"Has she ever considered Kay?"

"Don't like that either," replied Sam with a grin. One lunch her and Trish had tried to come up with a smaller version of her name. They had failed spectacularly. "And maybe it's because Shirley calls me by my full name." Sam shrugged as she went to get another willing victim.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily got the okay from her doctor and a suggested travel plan for stops and breaks along the way.

As it was a family trip Kendra had gone home and it was decided that it was a good time for her to move back to her grandmother's. Both teenagers had accepted it as they knew they'd had a few more weeks than the original idea needed. Though Kendra left a good number of belongings as she would still be staying over frequently. Sergio and Rex were staying with them for the weekend as well. The pets would be dropped off on route.

JJ was the designated driver, Emily couldn't yet and Sam had only just started Drivers Ed.

Part way through the journey something occurred to Sam, "JJ?"

"Yes Kiddo?"

"You're the youngest right?"

"I am. Why?"

"Why do you have your dad's initials?"

"My brothers are named after both my grandfathers and when my mom was pregnant with me she swore she was having a boy. My parents never wanted to know before we arrived." JJ switched lanes then continued, "So I was going to be Jordan Jareau Jr."

"Bet you were a surprise," chuckled Emily.

"Oh yeah. They'd been calling the bump JJ so my sister came up with Jennifer." JJ had told them about her older sister when they finalised their travel plans. There were pictures of her all over the Jareau's home.

Emily reached over and gently squeezed her lovers shoulder. They stayed over night in a small motel sharing one room, Sam crashed on the couch.

JJ called ahead to let the parents know what time they would be arriving.

Jordan and Sandy were waiting in their driveway when JJ pulled in. The property had an honest to goodness white picket fence.

"Not a word," warned JJ as she got out to hug which ever parent was nearest.

Sandy was like Penelope in the fact she hugged both Prentiss's before even being introduced. Jordan was a little less exuberant and shook their hands instead then grabbed their cases and carried them to the guest room which was JJ's old bedroom. Sam was in Andy's old room and as he still came to stay occasionally it looked like a teenage boys room. Sports posters on the walls, none of who Sam knew.

Jordan could see the bond between his daughter and the two brunette's immediately. Maybe one day he'd have to invest in a new suit. When Sandy had told him about his baby wanting a baby he had been flabbergasted but watching JJ interact with Sam he had no doubts that she would be a good mother. He didn't think her results from the tests were back yet. Then the ball would start rolling.

Sandy was a natural born story teller and kept her guests entertained with JJ's exploits as a young girl. The blond was hiding her face in a cushion as her mom told about the time she was trying to catch a butterfly and fell head long into the creek.

"You used to collect butterflies?" Sam grinned that gave her a few ideas for future presents.

It was late when they retired for the night. JJ curled up happily in her lovers arms. They day had gone splendidly.

"Your parents are really nice," whispered Emily, not knowing how thick or thin the walls were.

"They love you and Sam." returned JJ, smiling her mom had said as much when she said goodnight to them. The brunette chuckled, the sound rumbled through JJ's ear which was resting on Emily's breast.

"Sam's gone from NO grandparents to having three!" The Prentiss's family had grown a lot since moving to the States.

"She is going to be soooo spoiled at Christmas." agreed JJ.

"Yeah," said Emily slowly running her fingertips up and down the blond's back under her sleeping shirt. "Like that?"

JJ moaned softly. Her skin craved her lovers touch.

"I can do more."

"Em..." The word was cut off by the brunette's lips and tongue. A second later Emily had expertly rolled them so JJ was looking up at her lover. It had been weeks. JJ was fighting an internal battle between her own desires verses the brunette's health. She surrendered when the brunette started kissing her way down her body. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. I did have most of this done yesterday but then my brain cells failed me so I finished it today instead. Hope you enjoyed the latest snippet. Emily is on the road to recovery and will be back at the BAU soon. I love reviews. Thanks. I can't actually believe I'm on chapter 70 already? I'm not finished yet. Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex :)


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

JJ felt two arms slide around her waist as she paused in the hallway on the way to the Jareau's kitchen from where the sounds of a radio and the most amazing smell of bacon.

"Good morning." whispered Emily, grinning from ear to ear. "I am so glad your parents room is at the end of the hall."

"Your brother's room on the other hand is right next door!"

The two woman turned to their red faced daughter stood behind them. Sam huffed and headed towards the smell of food.

"Oooooops,!" spluttered JJ, covering her mouth. She had totally forgotten their daughter had been put in there. Her only thought had been she was glad her brother wasn't home.

The older brunette bit her lip. They hadn't been that loud. They looked at each other and howled with laughter.

Sandy popped her head out of the kitchen at the commotion, she turned to Sam who was about to pick up a slice of bacon.

"Do I even want to know?"

Sam shook her head.

"Are they always this crazy?"

Again Sam shook her head. "They're worse."

All through breakfast neither woman could look at each other or their daughter without laughing.

Even though the older Jareau's knew they were missing the joke it was good to see JJ and her partner happy. JJ hadn't told them any more about Emily than she had been injured. But they could tell their daughter was worried. This morning however both were far more relaxed. Not to mention driving their daughter to distraction.

Later JJ took her family to her favourite places, the local park where she used to kick a soccer ball around with her friends where she learned she loved to play, they had lunch at the diner that was still a popular hang out for school kids. Sam was shocked when the owner an old man with snow white hair and a bushy beard recognised JJ. He gave them milkshakes on the house.

A strange car was parked outside. A blond haired blue eyed young man sat in the lounge a backpack leaning against the arm of the chair.

"Andy!" exclaimed JJ.

"Hey sis." He grinned, "And who is this lovely vision with you?"

Sam's lowered jaw dropped open. He was hitting on her mom! She glanced at JJ who had raised an eyebrow.

Jordan coughed into his hand to get his son's attention. Andrew was oblivious.

"Come on sis. Introduce us."

JJ obliged as she slung her arm around his neck, "Andrew, this is Emily...my girlfriend." A slight change of position and she had him in a headlock.

"I'm sorry I didn't know!" JJ laughed as she released him. The last time they had spoken she was dating Will. She hadn't had chance to tell Mike yet either.

Andrew fixed his shirt and shook Emily's hand.

"And this is Sam our daughter." Andrew looked at his younger sister to make sure she wasn't pulling his leg. A slight nod from his father told him she was serious.

"So I guess that makes you my niece?"

"I guess that makes you my uncle Andy," returned Sam with a grin. JJ's brother was her first real uncle. Once everyone had been introduced Andy carried on with the conversation he was having with his parents. He had been backpacking around Australia. Even the teenager could see that the newcomer didn't seem to take anything seriously. Like his mother and JJ he had a way with words.

"I bet you have all the boys wrapped around you little finger at school," said Andy as his parents went to go shopping they had decided to have a BBQ.

Sam studied her uncle for a moment he didn't seem to consider that she might be gay like her mom.

"I bet you've broken a few hearts, huh?" he continued.

"I don't plan to break Kendra's heart," said Sam, she still hadn't been intimate with her girlfriend but their relationship had deepened as they worked through Sam's control issue.

"Kendra? A girl?"

"Girlfriend," corrected Sam smirking at the stunned look on Andy's faced.

"It's true," wailed Andrew dramatically, "All the gorgeous ones are married or gay! I'm doomed!"

Sam laughed. He was amusing.

"I thought you didn't believe in commitment?" commented JJ, her brother had always been such a player.

Andrew huffed and went to take his stuff to his room.

Unfortunately Andrew had pitched up on the last full day of their visit. JJ had decided to drive through the night, stop somewhere in the morning for a few hours of sleep then carry on.

As JJ and Sam were packing the car Jordan found Emily watching them through the window with a smile as they had a tug-of-war over one of the bags to see who got to pack it. They were packing their stuff so they could leave straight after the BBQ.

"I was hoping to catch you," said Jordan standing next to the brunette and also smiling at his daughters antics. The last thing he had expect was inheriting a new grandchild. Sam might not be a child of JJ's body but she was a child of her heart.

Emily turned to look at her lover's father, if Sam had brought a date home she would want to know their intentions. Already knowing Kendra she could answer that question and how the dark girl was standing by Sam was evidence enough. JJ's dad had only just met her. So she was expecting some sort of interrogation.

"Sir?"

"I haven't seen Jenny this happy in a very long time." He turned and met her eyes, "For that I thank you."

"Making Jen happy is my pleasure, sir." The brunette inwardly cringed at her wording. Luckily Jordan didn't notice.

"What plans do you have?"

"About the baby?"

Jordan nodded, "Do you want it or are you simply supporting her decision?"

"I want to be involved in raising little JJ Jr," said Emily, her gaze finding the blond who held the bag aloft in victory. She smiled. "When I met Jen she slid into a place in my heart and soul that I didn't even know was empty. I feel like I've known her forever. I trust Jen with my life, with everything I am and I trust her with Sam. My plan is to love her as long as she will have me."

"Take good care of my baby girl," said Jordan, gruffly. Satisfied that his daughter had indeed found her soul mate.

"You have my word," promised Emily.

"Welcome to the Jareau family, crazy as we may be." chuckled Jordan.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was glad to be home they had picked Rex, Sergio and Kendra up. The younger brunette had missed her girlfriend.

"Did you have fun? Do you like JJ's parents? How's your mom?" Kendra fired the questions off at top speed.

"Which do you want me to answer first?" grinned Sam dumping her bag down by her desk.

"How's Emily?"

"Much better."

"Why are you blushing?"

Sam sighed she had to explain now, "Mom is well enough that she and JJ..."

"That's great," interrupted Kendra.

"I was in the room next door."

Kendra's lower jaw dropped open. "No!"

"Yes! Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep with a pillow round your head? You're laughing."

Kendra sat on the bed holding her side laughing at the image and the look on Sam's face.

"I'm glad you're amused," Sam's lips twitched, her girlfriend had the most infectious laugh. They were led side by side staring at the ceiling when they finally calmed down.

"What are JJ's folks like?"

"They're great," grinned Sam, "I met Andrew JJ's brother too, he's a total blast. Even if he did hit on my mom and assume I was some heart-breaker."

"He didn't?!"

"He did."

"Were they shocked to find out JJ was gay?"

"I think Andy was a little but he adapted quickly."

"Did you have fun?"

"I did," admitted Sam then added shyly, "I would have had more fun with you there." She rolled onto her side.

Kendra did as well, "I missed you, Rex couldn't quite replace you," she teased gently. The pooch in question was sniffing round her bag.

"Of course he can't," smirked Sam, moving close enough to kiss her girlfriend. "He can't do that or do this." She kissed her way down the dark skinned neck to bite the pulse point at the base.

"Sam what about...?"

"My parents? JJ's running a bath in case my mom is sore or stiff from travelling."

Kendra moaned. A bath meant the older woman would be occupied for a few hours, especially if Emily was fully functional again. She bit her lip as Sam slowly unfastened her shirts top button. She wished the young brunette would let her reciprocate. But Sam was still dealing with what Doyle had done. So she let Sam do what she wanted and she liked experimenting. Kendra really liked the results.

Sam was thinking along the same lines when she suddenly stopped.

"Sam?"

"I think I've been an idiot"

"How?"

"I haven't let you try."

"Try? What?"

"I haven't let you try to make love to me."

"I figured it would be spontaneous," admitted Kendra as she searched Sam's eyes. Her girlfriend was serious. She wondered if Sam was saying it because she wanted too or because she was _ready._

Sam solved the the dilemma. "So *kiss * are *kiss * you *kiss * up *kiss * to *kiss * making *kiss * me * kiss * scream?"

Kendra's response was to flip them over "If you want me to..." a finger on her lips silenced her.

"I won't."

"Rex bed." Kendra let loose all the passion she had been storing up for the last few weeks.

She literally took Sam's breath away.

As the last item of clothing was tossed on the floor Kendra looked down into Sam's dilated eyes, she saw no hesitation. "Fast or slow?"

"Fast," muttered Sam, not so much to get it over with more that she desperately needed her girlfriend's fingers deep inside her.

Kendra nodded. She kissed her way down stopping to suck both nipples and ran her tongue down the rest of the way. She would do exactly what her lover wanted after she had tasted her.

Sam's back arched as she felt Kendra's warm tongue lick her. The dark girl was making very sure that Sam was aroused before moving back up her body to kiss her.

Sam moaned as she tasted herself then cried out as Kendra's fingers thrust into her. Her cry was swallowed by her girlfriend's kiss. Sam was so ready it took almost no time to tip her over the edge.

Kendra hugged Sam ever so gently as she came down and her breathing evened out. She heard the English girl's breath hitch.

"Sam?"

" Thank you." whispered Sam huskily, I...I love you."

"Ditto" said Kendra, smiling, "So slow this time?"

Sam nodded. "Then it's your turn."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily was getting used to afternoon naps. She stirred positive she heard the front door open. No one came to say hello so she put it down to Sergio knocking something over until she heard purring and realised the feline was curled up on JJ's pillow.

"Okay I definitely heard a noise." Emily swung her legs out of bed and stood. If there was an intruder she was sure Sergio would have reacted by now. And JJ had her doctor's appointment today for her results.

The brunette found JJ sat on the sofa, her chin resting on her knees.

"Jen?" JJ's bloodshot eyes told Emily that the blond had been crying. "What's wrong?" She sat down next to her lover and put her arm around her.

JJ leaned into the brunette's body, trying to organise her scattered thoughts. "I thought I was lucky in college those few times I had too much to drink and didn't use protection."

Emily soothingly rubbed her back with a bad feeling she knew where this was going.

"The doctor says I have a very low chance of my own eggs being fertilized even if they took them out to do it then put them back in. I guess we need to look at egg donors as well." JJ's eyes filled with tears she would love her baby no matter what and she couldn't understand why she was upset because the wouldn't have a genetic link to the child.

"I could do it," offered Emily.

"You've already had Sam..." She was surprised to be interrupted with a soft kiss.

"I meant use my eggs."

JJ gaped at her lover with her mouth ajar until Emily closed it with her index finger.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would," said Emily her eyes shining with sincerity, "It really would be a joint effort then." The blond suddenly got a strange look on her face. She stood up.

"Don't move." JJ grabbed her phone and ran to the bedroom.

Emily shrugged and stayed put waiting for her girlfriend to explain what was happening.

JJ returned with a huge smile on her face. "He'll do it!"

"Who will do what?" asked Emily confused.

"Andy will be the sperm donor and with your eggs..."

Emily gasped as she got it. That would mean baby really would be a combination of them both and would also be Sam's half sibling.

"Wow." Was the only thing she could think to say.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. I really struggled with this one and being back at work means I'm pooped by the time I get home. I've been doing a bit each day. I haven't even played any Dragon Age Inquisition. So finally, here you go. I'm still addicted to reviews. Thank you for reading. Have fun and stay tuned, T-Rex :)


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPTER 72

Emily closed her eyes and let the sensations roll over her. JJ was showing her exactly how much she appreciated the brunette's offer. Though any and every reason was good enough for them to ravish each other at the moment.

At that present second JJ was slowly tracing the clover shaped brand with her tongue. The first time she had touched it at the Jareau's home Emily had tensed until the blond had shown her the newest scar didn't make the slightest bit of difference to how she felt. JJ was also gave extra special attention to the scars on her stomach.

The brunette loved the feeling of her lovers lips gliding over her skin. There was an intensity that wasn't there before Doyle, both realising how close they had come to losing the other.

Emily looked down the valley between her breasts to watch Jennifer dip her tongue into her belly button. The brunette's muscles contracted under her lovers ministrations. Instead of moving further down JJ crawled back up Emily's body licking and kissing all her favourite places until their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

The brunette had learned that the blond loved to tease. And it was always worth the waiting. JJ bit down on Emily's pulse point drawing a low moan out of her lover.

"Jen, I am going to explode!"

JJ chuckled and after another deep heated kiss slid down to where she was needed.

Emily gripped the sheet with one hand and the headboard with the other as her back arched as JJ's tongue started probing the most sensitive area on her body. She loved what that tongue could do. She had been teased long enough to already be on the brink. It didn't take long.

JJ gently kissed her as she came down. "I love you."

"Ditto," whispered Emily, tasting herself on her the blond's lips. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" The smirk she got in reply was a definite YES.

JJ laughed when her lover flipped them over, reversing their positions.

"My turn."

"Bring it." challenged the blond breathlessly as the brunette's hands were already wandering over her toned body.

"I plan to Agent Jareau."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam woke to a knock on her door, Kendra behind her snuggled closer with a groan.

"You've got an hour." said JJ.

"What!" Sam looked at the clock that was led on its side, sometime during their lovemaking they had knocked it over turning it off.

"I haven't walked Rex. Wait, where is he? JJ have you seen Rex?" she asked as she sat up disentangling herself from her sheets and girlfriend.

"He's with us. We walked him for you."

"Um thanks."

"What?" asked Kendra.

"If she let him out then what if she saw..."

Kendra chuckled, interrupting her with a soft nip to the back of her shoulder. "Rex is small, he can slip out of a tiny crack and we were covered up. I think. " She nipped the younger Prentiss again. They had discovered that Kendra liked to bite and Sam liked being bitten.

Sam turned and found a look of unbridled lust, "I know exactly what you are thinking Kendra McKenzie. We don't have time."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Kendra. Not waiting for a response she pushed Sam back down, her mouth fastening onto an instantly erect nipple and her hand travelling south.

JJ was just about to call the girls again when they emerged both flushed. She looked from one girl to the other a smile forming on her face. JJ had no doubt at all about why they were so last minute. It meant that Sam's control issue was on its way to being a non issue. Sam went to say 'Hi' and 'Bye' to her mom while Kendra poured them glasses of orange juice.

JJ went in as the teenager was leaving. Emily was beaming.

"They're okay."

"I know," grinned JJ kissing her lover quickly then getting her gun and badge from the bedside table drawer.

Five minutes later the house was silent. Emily sighed she wished she were back at the BAU already. She walked into the lounge and checked her phone, She was playing chess with Reid and it was his move and scrabble with Morgan. Heaven help them if Hotch caught either of them.

Her doctor was happy with her progress and had said she could start driving again the following week. Short distances only at first and her family was making sure she was obeying all medical advice. She hadn't asked about sex and wasn't going to. Though she didn't think JJ would want to put their love life back on hold at this point. And she was fine in fact she believed re-establishing her connection to JJ had helped her. She was going a little stir crazy having watched every DVD they owned she had even been playing on her daughters xbox. She had even walked Rex half way to the park and back.

Rex sat by as she did exercises that the doctor had given her to do to slowly strengthen her stomach muscles. Only stretching and twisting caused pain and then it was only a twinge of a few seconds. It would be a while before she was fully fit for field work when she went back to work. But she would be happy to fly a desk for however long it took. Sam was another consideration. What should she do the next time they were away on a case. She wouldn't want Sam staying by herself but since Kendra's birthday the dark skinned girl practically lived there and they were both sensible reliable young ladies. While Emily was a little apprehensive of how serious the two girls were she was also amazed by the level of maturity they were both showing, which surpassed some adults she knew. Morgan for example. Shirley had admitted to missing her granddaughter when she wasn't there, but she was also enjoying the freedom to do whatever she pleased. She had become friends with Gloria who had defended them to Will in the diner. The agents had kept their promise and had started eating lunch with the old lady when they could. JJ had suggested introducing the two and they'd become friends. Shirley had raised Kendra nearly all her life and deserved some piece and quiet.

"I need to talk to JJ," said Emily tossing one of the pup's bouncy balls for him to fetch. "And Sam," though there would be no argument from that quarter. The girls were already talking about going to the same college.

Her phone pinged with Reid's latest move and the brunette moved the little black bishop on her small magnetized travel chess set, studied the board for a moment then moved her white Knight and sent the new position to her opponent. Checkmate.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The first time Sam saw Trish that day was at lunch and she was expecting the third degree. Trish could read them both well and always knew when they were suffering from lack of sleep. The teasing never came. Trish was quiet and abandoned all attempts at eating her lunch.

"You okay?" asked Sam after exchanging confused glances with her girlfriend.

The only reason Trish answered honestly was because of the amount of trust her two friends had put in her. "My mom's going on a date this weekend."

"You don't like him?"

"Never met him."

"Then what?"

Trish sighed, "I hardly get to spend any time with my mom, if she hooks up with some guy..."

"Hey," said Sam reaching over the table to grasp her friend's hand. "One of the first things my mom said to me when she fell for JJ was no matter how much she loved her she wouldn't love me any less."

Trish shrugged.

"He might be really nice," said Kendra.

"I could ask Penelope to do a background check on him," suggested Sam that got a small smile. The bubbly tech analyst and Trish got on great. They knew she would too.

"We have a date at the park this afternoon," said Sam, "You're coming."

"I am? I don't want to intrude..."

"Is that why you keep saying you're busy on Friday night?" asked Kendra. The last few weeks Trish was suddenly swamped with chores, homework or one time she had a headache.

Trish nodded sheepishly.

"Damn girl. That stops right now. You are our third musketeer."

Sam grinned then sobered, "If we've made you feel left out or uncomfortable. We're sorry."

"Don't apologise. You've had so much to deal with... and I figured Kendra could help you a lot more than I could."

"Well," said Sam, "I am all better now. So park this afternoon and Friday night – sleepover. And I'm warning you I will drag your ass to my house if I have to!"

Trish looked from Sam to Kendra who nodded in agreement.

"Why the hell are you defending them?" an agitated voice said loudly right next to their table. The three girls turned to see Kerry the head cheerleader talking or more accurately yelling at Carmen. "The team sucks!"

"Our job is to support our team it doesn't matter if they win or not." retorted Carmen trying to keep calm.

"Do you actually want to cheer for that lot of losers!"

Tables around the two girls were falling silent as their occupants blatantly listened.

"The team has been reshuffled, it will take time for them to gel."

"Who died and made you a football coach?" snapped Kerry sarcastically.

"So all the time we were cheering you never paid any attention to the game itself?"

"No why would I? Hoover shouldn't have left on some trumped up charges."

Sam bristled. Kendra linked their fingers together and gently squeezed.

"For the love of... they were NOT trumped up. Hoover was homophobic!"

"You always defend them! Are you gay? Is that it?"

"NO! My dad is." replied Carmen huffing out a breath, " And he is the best dad in the world. I am so sick of people like you and Hoover and most of the assholes on the team who left treating gay people like you do! It is not a phase!"

Kerry snorted, "No? Then how the hell did a gay guy get it up for a girl?"

Carmen growled and Sam was out of her seat standing between the two girls. "Time out!"

It was then Kerry noticed the looks she was getting and glared at the other cheerleader before turning on her heel and storming off.

"Carmen, sit down?" The cheerleader slumped down next to Trish. Sam sat down and immediately took hold of her girlfriend's hand again in full view of the newcomer. Kendra relaxed.

Trish slid her drink over and Carmen took a huge gulp.

"If you're wondering, my dad wanted a kid and his best friend from college, my birth mother volunteered. He never..."

"Whoa." said Sam, holding up her free hand, "You do not have to explain."

It was then Carmen saw the linked hands and she smiled. "Finally."

"What?" spluttered Sam. Did everyone know before she did?

"That's what I said," laughed Trish. By the time the bell went for the end of lunch they were well on their way to making a new friend.

TBC...

A/N Hi guys, thanks for reading and all the amazing reviews (I have mentioned my addiction). Sometimes I start with a specific idea in my head or like this chapter I'm just filling in to get from point A to point B. I call this waffle. Amazingly I tend to get good reviews for my waffling. Thanks. I did finish this but my internet crashed (Or they are having some sort of gremlin) so I can't post it straight away, but I will keep checking and post it when I can. I also can't read the stories I'm following *sigh* You are all wonderful. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)

Yaaaaaaaaaay my internet is back :)


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Trish and Kendra were sat under a large tree watching Sam chase Rex, the pup had decided he didn't want to play fetch and was dropping his blue ball on the floor until Sam was about to pick it up then her would pounce on it and dash off to drop it and wait for her to try again.

The two spectators were in stitches at the dogs antics.

Trish was happy to be hanging out with her friends again. Both of them had told she didn't have to leave them alone. She glanced sidelong at Kendra, she was still finding it hard to believe one of the most popular girls in school had sat with them at lunch. The dark girl had tensed as soon as Sam had stood up to intervene. Trish wasn't sure if it was because of Carmen or that Sam was putting herself in a position where she could get hurt?

The second Sam had taken hold of her girlfriends hand she had effectively outed herself. Normally no one paid them any attention, but because Carmen had sat with them the kids on the surrounding tables had taken notice, someone had to have seen the two girls holding hands. The school's gossip mill moved at the speed of light. So far as she knew Kendra hadn't said anything about the cheerleader. And Sam wasn't reacting like she had the first time either. Though her two best friends weren't together then. She felt a nudge in the ribs.

"Hmmmmm?"

"You're miles away," grinned Kendra. Sam was still in pursuit of her pet.

Trish chuckled, "It's just been a crazy ass day."

"Yeah," agreed Kendra knowing exactly what her friend meant. "You can say that again."

"Carmen's not like I thought she'd be," admitted Trish. "I mean can you imagine the kind of pressure she must've been under with Hoover around?"

"Not to mention that bitch Kerry," added Kendra, "I really lucked out with you and Sam in the friend department."

"Very true," said Trish, "Though I don't think 'friend' even comes close to describing Sam." She was teasing as usual and was rewarded by Kendra blushing. She turned more serious, "When she said she's all better, did she mean it?"

"She's getting there," replied Kendra with a smile.

Trish looked over at the brunette as she scooped up her puppy who started washing her face with his pink tongue. She did look happy.

"Good."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily was in a very good mood, she and JJ hadn't told Sam about new IVF plan, but knew their daughter would love it. JJ was finishing early so they could go and talk to JJ's doctor.

Sam and her friends had gone off with Rex and Sam had a key. As to not spoil the surprise Emily had said she was taking her blond lover out to dinner and she would after the appointment.

Dr Louise Fletcher booked Emily in for an exam, she made it for a month away to give the brunette time to heal properly. She did a give Emily a brief exam and was satisfied that the new plan would work. The fact that Emily had already had a child bode well in favour of her eggs being healthy.

JJ was beaming all through dinner and the brunette could feel the blonds excitement from across the table. She hadn't chance to talk about her idea Kendra and decided now was as good a time as any and they had the added bonus of not being overheard by their daughter.

"You know Kendra spends most nights at our house," began Emily, "I was wondering what you thought about it being a more permanent thing?" She also added the fact that Shirley was enjoying being a grandmother instead of having the responsibilities of a parent and that the girls went to her house after school every day anyway. She watched her lover as JJ slowly ate another mouthful while she considered it. Admittedly Kendra moving in would make no difference to how often she was already there. And in the sad event of anything happening to Shirley she would be coming to them. All three of them would insist on it.

"How do we fit Kendra's stuff into Sam's room?" asked JJ. Guessing that as Emily had suggested it she must have come up with a solution.

"We need to re shuffle a bit," replied Emily, "But I did think Sam's room would make a fantastic nursery that walk in closet part would make a great baby changing area. The games room above the garage is easily twice as big as her room. That only leaves does the gym go in the spare bedroom and the games room is in the extension or vice versa." She saw JJ's eyes were full of tears. "Jen?"

"I'm being silly."

"Tell me?"

"I can see Sam's room being perfect for our baby."

Emily grinned.

"What about the single bed?" asked JJ wiping her eyes on a napkin.

"I figured we sell it and either get Sam a sofa or a pull out bed for when Trish stays over. So you think its a good idea?"

JJ nodded, "We can stop by to run it by Shirley on the way home then we can tell the girls."

Shirley wasn't in the least surprised by the reason for the visit. She saw how the two girls were with each other and while Kendra hadn't said anything she knew her granddaughter tended to toss and turn before going to sleep. The only reason she could come up with was that she must miss sleeping with Sam. She'd also had an offer from Gloria that she had just been handed the solution to on a silver platter. She knew they'd take good care of her granddaughter. Both FBI agents were looking at her expectantly.

"The timing is well...astonishing," said Shirley, "Gloria has been wanting to retire in Florida but didn't want to go alone. She's asked me if I'm interested in getting a small three bedroomed bungalow. One each and one for visitors."

Emily and JJ glanced at each other, "You want to go?" asked Emily.

"I do and I was going to ask her to hold off till Kendra went to college, but this solves both things in one go."

"Okay," grinned JJ winking at the brunette. "I guess we just inherited another babysitter."

"What!" exclaimed Shirley. She was speechless when she heard what they couple were planning. "Are you sure having Kendra won't be a bother?" she asked.

"She's already part of our family," Emily assured her, "And I believe they'll stay together."

"We'll fly both of you up here for the Christening. And Florida is a great vacation spot."

Shirley nodded, "When I move I'm going to leave my car for Kendra. So you won't have to play Taxi and when you're on a case they can get around."

"Thank you," said JJ. Kendra was getting her licence in a few weeks. "Do you want to tell Kendra about your moving first?"

"Or would you like to come with us and tell them all of it together?" asked Emily, "I can drive you home later."

Shirley accepted knowing her granddaughter would shed a few tears and the best place to be comforted would be in the arms of her girlfriend.

To say the the two teenagers were shocked was the understatement of the century.

Sam didn't know if she should jump for joy at the prospect of having her girlfriend around full time, sharing her room and bed or feeling sorry for Kendra because her grandmother was going to be so far away. Her parents were also trusting them to look after themselves when they were away on a case. She watched quietly as Shirley hugged her granddaughter and told she was only a phone call away.

JJ drove Shirley home after a round of hot chocolate. They had all promised to help her pack up when the time came.

Kendra was very quiet when she went to bed. Sam opened her arms and her girlfriend stepped into the strong embrace.

"I'm going to miss her."

"I know. So am I she's my first adopted granny."

The dark girl snorted a half laugh, Sam used the oddest words sometimes. But she knew the truth behind it, her grandmother was Sam's first grandparent.

"What do you need?" asked Sam softly. She would do almost anything to help make the girl in her arms feel better.

"Just you holding me."

"For as long as you want."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Later Emily was sitting on the couch with JJ leaning back against her, their fingers were linked together and resting on the blonds stomach.

"What's it like being pregnant?" asked JJ.

"You after you get over being scared to death?" teased the brunette.

"Yeah after that."

"I can't really say," admitted Emily nuzzling the blonds neck, "Everyone's different. My morning sickness wasn't that bad but for some it is, others don't get sick at all. You may have weird food cravings or go off food you normally like."

"Did you have any weird cravings?"

"I did have a thing for pickles dipped in ice-cream for a while. I can't look at a pickle now though unless it's hiding in a burger."

"That's gross."

"You asked," laughed Emily.

"So if I have some weird craving in the middle of the night, you'd make it for me?"

"Yep, or go out and get it if we're fresh out."

JJ was so touched she felt her eyes filling up, "You didn't have anyone to do that for you, did you?"

"No but once I knew about my pickle addiction I made sure I was well stocked."

"I wish I'd met you back then," said JJ and she did. Maybe meeting her soul mate would have made her realise that following her heart was more important than living up to peer pressure and other people's expectations.

"So do I, my love but I was okay and being on my own helped me to bond with Sam."

"I wish I had Sam and Kendra's courage back then."

"I think it's easier when you meet the right person."

"That's true," JJ snuggled deeper into her lovers embrace. "Do we want to know what we're having?" she asked reverting to the subject of babies. She sounded sure everything would be fine.

"I wanted to know so I could start thinking about names."

"And pink clothes?"

"No I went for yellow and light blue mostly. Do you want to know?"

JJ shrugged.

"We have time," said the brunette kissing the top of the blond head in front of her, "And speaking of time, we should be heading for bed. I have physio in the morning and you my dear, have to keep Morgan and Reid out of trouble."

JJ laughed, Hotch had found Morgan's phone, he guessed who he was playing against and other than telling him to play in his breaks he hadn't pursued the matter further.

"That it impossible," chuckled JJ reluctantly getting to her feet, she pulled her girlfriend up. "I'm sure Morgan has a mischief gene and he infected Spence with it."

"Yeah, I'm glad I stopped him teaching Sam how to make bottle rockets." agreed Emily. "I can't wait to get back to work."

"A few more weeks," JJ smiled at the thought of having her lover close by.

"I'm counting the days." the brunette followed JJ to the bedroom. Tomorrow she would start getting back into shape so hopefully she wouldn't be behind a desk for too long when she was cleared for duty. Right now though her only plan was to snuggle in bed with her soul mate until they fell asleep.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Sorry for the wait, being back at work has put me back on my old writing schedule of doing my story on a Monday as it's my day off. I will try to squeeze the odd chapter in midweek too. I couldn't believe I did something like 29 chapters in the 6 weeks I was off, but hey I had fun and I hope you enjoyed reading all about the Prentiss/Jareau family. I know this is a wee bit shorter but I really, really wanted to get this out today. And Emily will be back to work next chapter. Thanks for reading. And all the reviewers..you are feeding my addiction nicely ;) You are wonderful people. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

By the time Emily was ready to go back to work their house had gone through some significant changes.

Sam, Kendra and Trish had sat down and planned the alterations needed to change the games room into their new bedroom.

Emily and JJ were banned from both the games room and Sam's old bedroom. As they were planning on re decorating the nursery anyway they agreed. They agreed to pay for the new paint. The games room stuff went into the spare bedroom which answered the question of what went where. The half size pool table took up a large chunk of the room, a few exercise machines however would fit in quite nicely. The games room would be in the extension when it was done.

Morgan came in over the next weekend, hammering and banging away then for the next week the girls and Trish went to work as soon as their homework was finished. Sam had always been good with her hands. Emily heard more than one teasing joke from Trish to her daughter. Sam simply smirked and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

The results were truly amazing, Sam sent her parents official invitations.

JJ laughed as she opened and read hers. "You are cordially invited to attend the grand opening of the Prentiss McKenzie suit."

The girl's room had been painted in a light lavender colour. The bed, wardrobe and computer desk and chair were the only bits of furniture that Sam had moved. Kendra's own wardrobe had been moved in as well Morgan had installed shelves between them. The rest of the wall had more shelves running the length of it. Both Sam's and her girlfriends computer desks now had their TV's and xbox's on them. They were on opposite walls so they could play or watch their own things back to back. Sam's computer and Kendra's laptop were on an old wooden kitchen table that they had picked up at a yard sale. Morgan had knocked together some free standing shelves to stand in the middle. Not being able to decide between a sofa or a fold up bed, Sam had got a pull out sofa bed. The centrepiece of the room was a painting on the wall above the double bed. It was of a unicorn and a blue dragon standing by a pool of clear water under a tree. Both adults knew Trish took art but what she had done as a room warming gift was magnificent.

Emily knew her daughter loved dragons and dinosaurs she always had. Now that the clover brands were fully healed they could get tattoos to cover them, the older brunette wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Sam got some sort of dragon. Kendra must have come up with the golden unicorn.

Emily herself was still thinking of what to get, if Trish could so that. What had they done in the nursery?

Sam knew Trish was going to get some of the biggest hugs ever next time she came over. Sam had wanted her to stay but Trish's mom had invited her new male friend over and wanted Trish to meet him. That was something she couldn't get out of and both her friends had urged her to at least meet him before passing judgement. And knowing that her parents were going to see the fruits of their labour would keep her mind off the meeting.

Looking around the newly painted nursery Emily was speechless and JJ was stunned. The room was now two shades of yellow separated half way up the wall with hand painted flowers alternating in the colours of red, blue, purple and pink. The girls had covered all their bases. Above them were Disney charactures, easily recognised as Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy, Mini Mouse and Pluto. Mixed in were colourful balloons and multicoloured bubbles.

Emily heard a quiet sniff and took hold of her lovers hand.

"Do you like it?" asked Sam a little uncertainly, her parents had been silent for what seemed like a very long time.

"No, we don't like it," replied Emily, "We LOVE it!"

JJ completely choked up at the amount of effort, time and love that had gone into making the room absolutely perfect for their baby, pulled both teenagers into a hug. "It is wonderful."

Later Sam showed her parents another drawing that her friend had done. It was the same dragon and unicorn but this time the unicorn was lying down with the dragon curled around it, nuzzling the unicorns ear and a protective wing tip resting on it's back. Trish had portrayed their relationship perfectly in the drawing.

"This is the tattoo I want, Kendra too though we have to save up for that one." said Sam. Her mom would pay for hers.

Emily glanced at JJ, both adults realising the two girls had no idea of the level of commitment this meant. "Think Trish would draw something for me?" she asked.

"I'm sure she would," replied Sam, "Do you have an idea?"

"A phoenix," said Emily, "I always think of them as starting a new life. And I can't imagine anything better than this." She squeezed her lover's hand.

"Me neither," agreed JJ smiling.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Penelope Garcia welcomed Emily back with a huge hug as soon as she walked out of the elevator. Then held out a box wrapped with bright pink paper and a gigantic yellow bow.

"What's the occasion?" asked the bemused brunette as she accepted the gift.

"Just happy to have one of my crime fighters back."

Emily laughed. "Should I be worried?" she asked shaking the box, it rattled.

Penelope huffed good naturedly, "Yes. Be afraid, be very afraid."

JJ smothered a chuckle, "I bet it's cute and fluffy." Which earned her a mock glare. Hotch arrived stopping any further teasing.

Emily had a lot of paperwork to fill in and she was scheduled her psych evaluation at the end of the week. On the Wednesday she and JJ were finishing early for their fertility appointment. JJ had gone into great detail and the brunette knew JJ wanted to be there.

Emily also had an unpleasant interview with Strauss about her actions concerning Ian Doyle. All things considered it could have been worse, she got off with a verbal warning. With all the stories she had heard about the woman she was surprised to be leaving the office without a black mark on her record.

"You did take down a dangerous terrorist that Interpol took credit for and said that the FBI helped. She can't do anything to contradict that." Was JJ's only comment at lunch when Emily told her. The rest knew nothing of her time at the Pentagon and JJ had seen a whole different side to Strauss and she respected her. She also had an idea that Strauss may have gone easy on Emily for her sake.

Not wanting to talk about her any more Emily pulled Garcia's gift out of her pocket, it was a pink fluffy ball with eyeballs and a happy smile. The brunette had no idea what it actually was but her lover had been correct on both counts.

"Where you going to put it?"

"It has a sticky patch on the bottom so I thought to stick it on my desk or on top of my screen." replied Emily.

"If you get it a few friends, your desk will look like Garcia's." chuckled JJ.

"I would have to get it A LOT of friends to do that," laughed the brunette, the first time she'd seen the bubbly blond's office she had been speechless. In the five minutes she had talked to Garcia she hadn't been able to count all the knick-knacks scattered around the room. "And I'm sure Hotch would have something to say if I did that."It was a testament to Penelope's personality and skills that the Unit Chief turned a blind eye to her collection.

That afternoon Trish was bringing some sketches with her for Emily to look at as well as her sketch pad. The two Prentiss's had decided to get tattooed together and Garcia had done a search for the best place to go. She was also making sure that they would accept Trish's designs. She had come up with a short list and was narrowing it down even more by hacking into its health and safety records.

At all of them Sam would need her mothers permission. Kendra too but they had all the required documentation to stand in place of Shirley. Though their FBI badges would probably be good enough.

The team wasn't going to be back on rotation until the following week, so Emily and JJ were confident of getting home at a decent time, they were picking the girls up on the way. The three teenagers were helping Shirley to pack. Morgan had offered to take all the unwanted furniture one of his neighbours was planning to have a garage sale.

Helping her grandmother sort through her belongings made the fact she was going to move away, very real. Sam and Trish did their best to keep Kendra's spirits up.

Shirley smiled, her granddaughter was in good hands.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

By Wednesday everyone knew about their plan to have a baby and everyone wished them luck when they left. Penelope had already offered to knit the baby an entire wardrobe.

Imagining the colour combinations their cheerful friend would come up with JJ suggested that a blanket would be nice. That could be any colour or as many as she wanted.

JJ drove even though she was almost as nervous as her lover. They held hands the whole way.

The exam was to check if her ovaries were healthy. The results would take a week then if everything was fine. The two woman would be put on medication, Emily to produce more eggs and JJ to sync her cycle to the brunette's so that her body would be ready to accept the fertilized eggs. Andy had the easiest job, all he had to do was show up.

The exam was done quickly. JJ had talked her way in and had sat gently running her fingers through the brunette's hair during the procedure. Emily knew it was as much for her benefit as the blond's own.

"How long have you to been together?" asked the nurse as she collected the instruments to leave so Emily could get dressed.

"It feels like forever," replied JJ with a smile. And it truly did.

"Is this going to be your first?"

"No we have a teenager," added Emily, knowing the nurse was trying to gauge JJ's age. The blond was far too young. She grinned as the nurse figured it out.

"I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

Penelope had finally given the the address to the best tattoo studio in all of Virginia. Trish had produced a golden mythical bird with its wings outstretched. Two of its long tail feathers looked like two letter 'J's'. Emily didn't know if it was deliberate but she loved it. Somehow Garcia had gotten them booked in that weekend. She wanted the clover brand gone, it was a constant reminder of what Sam had had to live through.

Looking at Sam now it was hard to believe it was only months ago. The brunette would be eternally grateful to Kendra for being their for her daughter.

When the BAU was quiet they started making bets between themselves as to what kind of case they would get next and where, now that the whole team was back together Morgan got the ball rolling by suggesting Hawaii.

"You just want to hit the beach, my chocolate thunder god, " chuckled Garcia.

"I think it'll be closer to home," countered Rossi.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Because Hotch has had someone in his office for the last hour."

"Did you see who?"

"No they were already in there when I came back from lunch."

JJ emerged from her office and saw the four of them conspiring in the bullpen and she grinned, it was good to have her extended family back together again. She was also keeping half an eye on her lover but so far Emily was working steadily.

Hotch's door opened and all their heads snapped up to see who was coming out.

JJ saw Emily stiffen and looked up at Hotch's female visitor and did a double take. The woman looked like an older version of her soul mate.

"Conference room," said Hotch, "This is Ambassador Prentiss she has a case for us."

TBC...

A/N. Hi. I am so sorry this took so long. I have been working on it in bits and bobs. But I must confess to having no willpower when it comes to Dragon Age Inquisition. Dang Bioware, they brought out a new DLC. Which I just had to play. Hopefully its out of my system now. I'm also re-reading my Mass Effect Shepard's Saga's to get my head back in a writing mode for Endgame. I have seriously neglected that story. But never fear my brain is ticking ideas over. :). I'm still totally addicted to reviews and I thank you all for them. They make my day. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Emily stared at her mother then ducked her head, if the Ambassador had a case for them it was because they were the best in the country not because Emily happened to work there. Her mother probably didn't even know where she lived or what she did for a living. Once in the conference room she wouldn't be able to hide. Her phone pinged on the desk, out of habit she read the message.

_I love you._

The brunette turned to see JJ wave at her with a loving smile. Emily felt herself relax, no matter what happened she wasn't alone.

In the conference room was an older woman, her dark hair was streaked with grey. With her was a younger woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. They were speaking in Russian.

"I will call for an interpreter," said the Ambassador, her accent diluted from years of living overseas.

"No need," said Hotch, hating the fact he was about to bring Emily into the for, "Agent Prentiss is fluent in Russian."

The brunette nodded to her mother then went to talk to the Russian lady.

JJ watched a surprised look flash across the older Prentiss's face, she had the idea that not a lot surprised the Ambassador. So she genuinely hadn't known Emily was here. The look turned more calculating and it sent a shiver down her spine, she was going to have a quiet word with Garcia to see what she could find out.

Meanwhile Emily suspected that the BAU was about to tangle with the Russian mob. The woman's husband had been kidnapped the day before. She was wondering what her mothers involvement was? The Ambassador's career and image were the two most important things to her. So why was she helping this family?

Garcia bustled in with her laptop tucked under her arm. As normal she was dressed in bright colours with a pink scarf around her neck.

The look of utter shock on the Ambassadors face was priceless, JJ tried to hide a grin as Garcia settled herself at the table.

"Okay Gumdrop, hit me." she said to Emily.

"Yesterday morning Dieter, Maria's husband was taken when he went out to collect the paper. At least that was the last time she saw him. This is their daughter Petra."

"Why do they think he has been kidnapped?" asked Morgan.

Petra reached into her bag and pulled out a box, she opened it as she placed it on the table.

"Is that a finger?" squeaked Garcia, hiding her eyes.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch quickly split the team up. Emily was going to stay at the office and liaise between Maria and the rest. Rossi and Morgan were going to talk to the neighbours with Petra. Hotch had been contacted by agents from another branch of the FBI and he had taken JJ with him. Leaving the brunette with her mother.

Maria's English was almost non-existent so the brunette knew she could talk to the elder Prentiss but she had no idea what to say.

The fact that the Ambassador hadn't know that Emily worked for the BAU meant that her mother hadn't even been interested or curious enough to keep tabs on her. That realisation hurt because until that moment the brunette hadn't know that she secretly hoped her mother had.

Maria broke into her inner musing asking to use the bathroom. Emily had one of the other female agents escort her.

Suddenly Emily was furious. How dare her mother show up here and not say a word to her!

"Do you want to know what I've done for the last fifteen years? How I did at school? What was it like raising a baby? Because you do know, you had other people do everything."

"That decision was yours," said the Ambassador, sounding indifferent.

"Yes and I would make the same one a million times over. Do you want to know about my daughter? If I married, have other children?"

The Ambassador remained silent.

"Well in the event you ever are curious. I did brilliantly and whereas I you always wanted me to get top marks in everything I don't care what Sam gets so long as she's tried her best. And Sam is growing up into a strong, caring and compassionate woman who I am so proud of. No I have never been married but I am living with the most amazing and beautiful woman on this entire planet. And we're going to have a baby. I'll introduce you if you like?"

The older woman's lip curled slightly in a sneer before she schooled her expression again. That told the profiler everything she needed to know about what her mother thought of that.

"Oh don't worry the kid will not have your name. I wish to God that me and Sam didn't!"

The door opening silenced Emily. Maybe she should have asked Hotch to get an interpreter. The brunette wished she was anywhere but trapped in the same room with the woman who had given birth simply because it helped her political agenda. How the hell had she spun her fifteen year old pregnant daughter leaving home? She wasn't sure she wanted to know but she was positive that Garcia was rattling the Prentiss family closet to see if any skeletons fell out.

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ climbed back into the car after meeting the other agents, it had been informative. JJ hadn't realised the Russian mob was alive and well even if on a small scale. The significance of the finger came to light when Rossi called saying some of the men they had spoken to had missing fingers.

The blond was also worried about her lover, the way she had reacted to her mothers presence told her that Emily had compartmentalised a lot of what had happened. And since being stabbed the brunette had been trying to be more open with her emotions. JJ doubted that her lover would be able to ignore who the Ambassador was or what she had done. She herself was ready to spit feathers for the woman ordering a confused scared teenager to have a termination.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," said Hotch, glancing over as he pulled out into the street.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Profiler remember." Hotch gave her one of his rare smiles, "I'm sure Garcia has hacked into all sorts of places to find out who this woman really is." The way he said it meant he didn't like the Ambassador either.

"I know one thing... I don't want her anywhere near my kids." She was including both Kendra and JJ Jr in the sentiment.

"If she hasn't made any effort towards reconciliation before this I doubt she'll start now." returned Hotch soothingly, he remembered when the blond media liaison had come asking about being Sam's legal guardian. JJ really had become a second mother to the teenager and she would be a great mom to the baby.

The agent had given them the name of a nearby restaurant who's owner was said to be the local mob boss. They were going to have a friendly chat with him.

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ could feel the tension in the conference room when they got back. The mob boss had said he didn't know anything about Dieter going missing and his body language told them he was telling the truth. The question now was why was someone trying to make it look like a ransom demand?

Emily and he mother were sat at opposite ends of the room and the Ambassador was radiating hostility. Although to a non profiler the elder woman would look extremely bored.

"Garcia get me an interpreter," said Hotch into his phone, "I need Prentiss in the field."

JJ snapped her head round, Emily hadn't been cleared yet.

"We need an interpreter of our own, someone may let something slip thinking we can't understand them." Hotch said by way of explanation. It sounded like a valid reason but the entire team knew Hotch was giving Emily a way to escape.

Emily nodded her thanks then excused herself. JJ found her in the wash room five minutes later leaning on the sink with her eyes closed practising some of the deep breathing exercises she had been given to help her relax when she was getting stressed, though that word no where near covered what she was feeling at that moment.

"Hey," said JJ softly.

"How can she still get to me after all this time?"

"Everyone wants their parents to love them," answered JJ gently wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I should know better." retorted Emily bitterly, "I was never a person to her. I was always a thing. Something to be shown off when it suited her."

"And because of that she will never know how absolutely fantastic you are. Sam would agree."

Slowly taking a deep breath Emily turned around and leant her forehead against JJ's, the sadness in her eyes broke JJ's heart. Not caring that they were supposed to be discreet at work she kissed Emily gently then hugged her close.

"I love you so much."

"Ditto," whispered Emily. She had everything she would ever need in her arms.

CMCMCMCMCM

The case had some twists and turns that even the BAU never saw coming. Petra and the mob boss's own illegitimate son were behind the kidnapping, him for greed and Petra because her parents had ignored her in favour of her brother even after he died she felt invisible. They never had chance to arrest either of them they were gunned down presumably by some of the mob bosses goons.

Case solved there was no reason for the Ambassador to stick around and she didn't, she was gone by the time the team returned. Emily wasn't the only one to heave a sigh of relief. JJ who had been constantly at her side could feel how tense she still was.

"Good riddance," muttered Morgan, he knew how she was effecting his partner. He would have disliked the woman on principal for what she had put Emily through. He was glad the brunette had got away when she did. He had the feeling that if Emily had given into her mother she would have been a very different person and they'd most likely never have met. And JJ would never have found her one true love.

Hotch told them to finish up their reports then to go home.

The next day was Emily's psychological evaluation. She was cleared for field work even though she had admitted to still having the odd nightmare.

As the brunette entered the office she heard a popping sound and spotted Penelope opening a bottle while Morgan and Rossi produced a mix of mugs.

"Garcia?"

"Relax sir, it's only fizzy fruit juice."

Emily smiled, she really had found her family, the people toasting her full return to work and her daughter and her girlfriend. She laughed as Reid passed her her a mug.

"To the best team EVER!" yelled Morgan.

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam sat and watched as her girlfriend was being tattooed. They were going to save up but when the manager of the shop had seen Trish's sketch he had started asking her loads of questions about her drawings. While Sam's tattoo was being done JJ had drove Trish home to get her sketch pad. The result was that the manager had bartered Kendra's tattoo for some of Trish's other dragon drawings. And offered to buy others. He even offered her a job when she graduated. Trish couldn't go any redder by that point and was relieved when JJ asked if she wanted to go with her to buy some drinks for everyone.

Emily's Phoenix was finished as well, JJ had pointed out that she would be pleased to rub moisturising ointment on it. The blond had vanished for a while. The brunette would find out why later.

The instructions for the next week were easy to follow. Both teenagers were beaming.

That night when Emily and JJ undressed the brunette saw the reason for her lovers disappearance. Over her left breast above her heart were two words, tattooed beautifully in blue calligraphy letters was her name, 'Emily' and directly underneath it was 'Samantha'.

"You never said."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," replied JJ as their lips met. "Your tattoo is beautiful but a little big for my tastes. I wanted to show the world that I belong to you as much as you do to me." Their lips met again, more insistent this time as they slowly made their way to their bed.

At that moment life was perfect.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Sorry for the wait but I am a day early lol :) . My brain is still rattling with ideas. I can't believe this is chapter 75! When I started I had no idea what this would turn into. My other two finished stories are 32/33 chaps long? Without checking I can't be sure. So I'm impressed with myself even if Emily and co. are writing themselves most of the time :) . Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Your reviews do sometimes decide story elements. I was chuffed to bits when I got 10 then 50. Knock me over with a feather now its over 300 ! Thanks guys you are all amazing, wonderful people. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Emily stood in the bathroom examining her tattoo in the mirror. It was nearly a week old and now only needed moisturising not covering as well. She smiled as she remembered Jennifer faithfully rubbing ointment on it twice a day. She closed her eyes with a sigh, the Phoenix was much better than Doyle's brand. Two arms slid round her waist and JJ rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Hey you." JJ smiled as their eyes met in the mirror. They had an appointment with the fertility doctor that afternoon, the blond was absolutely positive everything would be fine.

Emily hoped she was right or she would be devastated. Even then they still had the option of donor eggs, Andy could still donate the sperm. Though JJ had her heart set on a baby that was a real genetic mix of them both. The brunette would love JJ's baby no matter how it came into being.

Rex scratched at the door to come in. "Mom are you two decent?" asked Sam.

"Yes," replied Emily with a chuckle as they emerged to find Sam holding a breakfast tray and Kendra two mugs of hot coffee. It was very early for the teenagers to be up.

"It's for good luck," explained Sam, "We're not going to see you till after."

Emily took the tray from her daughter so JJ could hug her without knocking the scrambled eggs and coffee all over.

"Thank you so much."

Sam kissed one cheek as Kendra kissed the other. "You are going to be great big sisters." Said JJ Then had to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Emily grinned, her soul mate was so emotional at the moment and hopefully knowing for sure what was going to happen next would make her happy.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was decidedly anxious and played with her lunch. Carmen was sitting with them again.

"What's up?" asked the cheerleader.

Trish filled her in about Emily and JJ's plan to have a baby.

"That's awesome," grinned Carmen. "Damn the kids going to really be your sibling."

"I know," said Sam, giving up on her lunch. Trish and the cheerleader split it between them. Kendra's hand was gently rubbing her back. "It's pretty scary," she admitted.

"You never thought about having brothers or sisters?" asked Carmen curiously.

"No, it was always me and my mom until she met JJ."

"That must have been a huge change."

"True but JJ's great. She's really been there for me." Sam didn't elaborate because Carmen didn't know anything about Doyle. The cheerleader studied her three new friends for a moment before shrugging, she had no idea what was behind that statement except that something was. Sam's mom had just gone back to work after being hurt. Maybe that was what they meant.

"How's cheerleading?" asked Trish deftly changing the subject. Sam was grateful, she also realised that Trish talked to Carmen the most. She smirked.

Carmen groaned dramatically.

"That bad?"

"Ever since I said Hoover going was a good thing and they found out about my dad…." The cheerleader sighed. "I'm beginning to wonder why I don't just quit."

"Then why haven't you?" asked Kendra, sipping Sam's drink, she had already finished hers.

"I'm just being stubborn I think," admitted Carmen, "I guess it's good to belong somewhere, you know?"

"You're perfectly welcome here," said Kendra, now completely secure in her relationship with Sam. "If you want. There are like, four musketeers aren't there?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Would not offer if it did."

Sam's phone rang. "Please don't have a case." She muttered as she pulled it out , she snorted a laugh as she read it.

"What?" asked Kendra, if they had a case they'd miss their baby appointment.

"My mom telling me not to worry."

"She knows you so well," chuckled Trish. Sam took her tongue out at her friend.

Sam took a deep breath, "Okay positive thinking only." She fired off a quick text to her mom before having to go to her next class

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ entered Penelope's lair, she had been summonsed.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger stuff?"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Garcia closed the door behind JJ. The blond realised her friend was agitated. "You know I monitor all of us if anyone looks us up on line?"

JJ nodded, security was essential. "Penelope, just say it."

"IthinkEmily'smothermayhavecheckeduponhereaftersheleft!DoItellherornot?"

The entire sentence had been said in one breath and at super speed, luckily JJ had known Garcia long enough to be able to understand the gist of it. "The Ambassador Googled Emily?"

Garcia nodded, "But either she or whoever did it knew what they were doing. They got her school records, basic employment history."

JJ chewed her lip for a minute a habit she had when she was thinking. "Anything that could be used to hurt her? Or Sam?"

"No. Do you think maybe she wants to get to know our Gumdrop?" Garcia always loved a happy ending.

"I don't know," replied JJ, if Emily's mother really was curious about her daughter she had totally blown it. Now the question was how did she tell her lover. Keeping Top Secret Pentagon info to herself was one thing. The brunette accepted that but JJ doubted she could keep this quiet for long and she knew even trying to would hurt her lover.

"Thanks I'll tell her tonight."

Garcia nodded relieved.

The rest of the shift was quiet, both woman had worked through their lunch breaks so they could finish a little earlier.

Emily put the blonds mood down to nerves. For once Emily drove, holding hands as usual. The two only let go when they climbed out of the vehicle.

The doctor was smiling when she let them into her office. One look at the doc's face and they knew their plan would work.

JJ wrapped her arms around her lovers neck almost forgetting they weren't alone. "Em!"

"I know." Whispered Emily, hugging JJ close.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam heard the door open and leapt to her feet. Carmen who had her own car had dropped them off.

"Mom? JJ?"

Sam watched her parents glance at each other then her mother pulled a bag from behind her back. It had a Pharmacy name on it.

"It's all fine?"

It was JJ who nodded. "In a couple of weeks you could officially be a big sister."

Sam hugged JJ.

"Do you want to help me make a drug chart? You won't believe how many things we have to take."

As the two of them headed into the office Emily grinned at Kendra, "I guess we're making dinner."

Kendra followed the older FBI agent into the kitchen, it was good to see Sam so happy and JJ too. Together they whipped up some macaroni and cheese and to celebrate the brunette pulled out a tub a triple chocolate ice cream from under a bag of frozen peas.

"What?" chuckled Emily, "I was hiding it from you girls."

Kendra blushed, she and Sam often snuck into the kitchen to raid the fridge during the night. "I know your hiding place now."

"Oh, dang." Laughed Emily as the rest of her family reappeared to show off their huge drug chart. The top half was for JJ who had the most medications to take. They put on the fridge using one of the little pound magnets attached to the door.

Emily looked at it with a smile. It was really happening.

They were going to have a baby!

TBC…

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for all the positive reviews. I love them. I upgraded my laptop to Windows 10 and for the first time ever I've used Microsoft Office. And there's GREEN LINES! All over the place. I didn't think my grammar was that bad. (Excusing the odd missed letter or word when I'm typing so fast I don't notice. Also the odd repeated word where either my brain or hand stutters (or there's a key on my laptop that I hit accidentally) *shrug*). Well it makes sense to me. I hope you can say the same lol . Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex .


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

In preparation for the baby JJ started weaning herself off coffee. Alcohol was no problem she only ever drank when the team went out together now.

To be supportive and to not torture her lover with coffee fumes Emily did the same. JJ loved her for it. Luckily the brunette could make a decent cup of tea.

Every time any of them opened the refrigerator there were more ticks on the drug sheet as the two women faithfully took their medications. They even took a small bag to work with them in case they were called away. Their fertility doctor had also given them a prescription in case they needed more while away on a case.

The entire team was excited and crossing their fingers for them. Spencer was constantly quoting baby care facts.

"What do you think he'll do when we tell him we want him to be one of the godparents?" asked JJ with an impish grin. Emily laughed, "Probably the same as Penelope." They had talked about it but decided they were going to spring it on their two unsuspecting friends once little made an appearance. Sam they were going to ask nearer the time as well.

It was going to take a few weeks for the drugs to get JJ's normal cycle to stop and her womb ready for the newly fertilized eggs. Then a final exam before the brunette's eggs were harvested, fertilized and implanted. Then it was going to be a waiting game to see if JJ's body accepted the eggs. Both women had booked holidays so that nothing could interfere.

The BAU did have some cases during this time. The case that hit Emily the hardest was when they were called in to find the killer of young gay men. Part of their profile had him as gay as well with either strong religious beliefs or he was influenced by someone who convinced him that being gay was wrong and unnatural.

When the evidence led them to a Conversion camp, Emily was horrified. The camps sole purpose seemed to be to brainwash gay teenagers into being straight. The brunette couldn't understand why any parents would send their children to such a place.

JJ was disgusted. Hotch had sent his two female agents because they would seem less threatening and JJ could talk anyone into almost anything.

Still getting helpful information wasn't as easy as they had hoped. They were trying to get a list of boys who had passed through the camp, of course the people running it refused to help. They would not accept that the boys left without being cured.

The blond could feel her lover seething beside her. She wanted to reach out and squeeze the brunette's hand, she hadn't realised that Emily might not have known about places like this. And hearing was so very different from seeing it with your own eyes. The BAU had run into a couple before Emily had joined them. She knew the brunette was thinking about their daughter. Sam was gay, it was a part of who she was. It was not something that needed fixing!

One of the grounds keepers was showing them around, he said that he had come through the camp himself as a young man. Luckily he didn't hear Emily's soft snort when he said it was the best thing that had happened to him.

As they were walking around they noticed one building was closed off. A young woman emerged and headed for the parking lot. The two FBI profilers had seen enough prostitutes to know that she was one. So the brainwashing had a physical side to it as well. The fact that some of these boys were in their early teens made their skin crawl because they could guess what the hooker was there for.

Emily had no idea how JJ managed to stay so polite the whole time while she wanted to shoot the lot of them! Unfortunately they needed more evidence to get a warrant.

JJ drove for about a mile then pulled over. Emily hadn't said a word. "I know you're angry."

"You think!?"

JJ knew the sarcasm wasn't directed at her. "Come here," she said softly, reaching over and pulling her lover into her arms. "I've always hated these places, but now having Sam it's a whole other level of awful."

Emily hugged JJ back tightly, wondering how on Earth she had coped at Interpol before meeting Jennifer Jareau. "If I'd known I was gay when I was a kid. I can see my mother sticking me in a place like that." She knew her mother had looked her up. But she truly believed the only reason was because the Ambassador could spin having an FBI agent daughter to her own benefit.

JJ hadn't considered that, she wished she could erase the hurt from her soul mates past. _That blasted woman. I wish I could ring her neck! _JJ had never hated anybody before but the Ambassador had hurt the one person that meant the world to her. She was so lucky to have a supportive and loving family. "Everything we have done, have lived through brought us together. We have a wonderful family."

Emily nodded into the blonde's shoulder. "I know, it's just not fair. How many people have been forced into a camp like that?"

"I don't know. We're going to find our Unsub," said JJ softly, "And if he's a victim and he surrenders peacefully, he'll get help."

Emily took a deep breath and kissed JJ's cheek before pulling away. "Let's do this."

Once they re-joined the others and gave their report. Garcia put all her tech wizardry to work. If the camp was using prostitutes one of them had to have been busted at some point. And Penelope was just the person to find them.

It only took hours to find one, Hotch and Morgan went to interview her. The story they came back with got them the warrant they needed. Using prostitutes was bad enough but they had learned that the boy's parents were present, making them an accomplice if should they object and as some of the boys were of an age that rape charges could be filed.

From surveillance footage they had enough of a description to identify the unsub. The team caught up to him at his father's house where he had already shot his father and was sort of holding his best friend and one time lover hostage. He them that the man had had sex with the prostitute in front of him to show him how it was done. Of how the camp had pumped them full of drugs. Hearing this Hotch assured him that the camp was going to be shut down for good.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

Hotch glanced at Emily who nodded her consent. "Two of my team are gay." He indicated to the brunette and the blond with his head. "They are both amazing individuals and I wouldn't change a thing about either of them." The unsub believed him and dropped his weapon letting Morgan cuff him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Detective William LaMontagne sat slumped on a bar stool nursing his forth drink, half listening to the conversations around him. The bar was close to the police station and most of the people there were off duty cops. He had gone on a few dates after JJ had turned around and gotten involved with that dyke. He scowled even thinking about her. But none of the girls matched up to JJ. She made him look good. Ever male in the vicinity would watch her as they passed and gave Will a feeling of power. He missed being the envy of every man in the room because the blond on his arm belonged to him.

The only reason he tuned into the conversation on the table behind him was because he heard the words Red Rose Rapist.

"_I thought the guy never left any DNA?"_

"_The last vic had a cat that got his blood on him."_

"_The guy was nailed by a CAT!"_

"_I tell no word of a lie. The cat placed him at the scene."_

"_Holy…. So his DNA was in the system?"_

"_No. The DNA was a half match to one of the FBI's kids. Can you believe that!"_

"_Damn that is not a conversation I would want to have with my kid."_

"_No. me either. We need more drinks!"_

Will smirked as he stopped listening; the BAU only had two kids. Hotch's brat and the English one. No way would JJ want a serial killers kid. No one told that kind of info to anybody. Will stood up and paid his tab. Well it was his duty to inform the blond. He needed details first though then he had to do it just right…

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam found having the house to themselves a little odd at the first day or two.

Shirley had gone and her blue VW Beetle was now parked outside though Kendra had got her licence was still a little wary of driving by herself and the two adults had been around the block a few times in the evenings. The dark skinned girl was also quiet, missing her grandmother like crazy.

One good thing was they could have the bath to themselves. Her parents always called when they were heading home after a case unless it was in the middle of the night. Still the two girls were getting an honest to goodness dose of what it was like to have a house of their own.

They had gotten into a good routine of walking Rex who was now left at home during the day, chores and homework, then fun and finally bed. Trish had permission to come over for their normal Friday night sleep over. Carmen had finally quit the cheerleading squad and been invited as well.

Admittedly it had been a while since the ex-cheerleader had had a movie night/sleepover. Trish gave her a tour of the house while Sam and Kendra made the popcorn for the movie.

The décor and paintings on the wall in Sam's room and the nursery blew Carmen away. So did the double bed. She knew Sam and Kendra shared a room and she had even suspected that they'd had sex.

"What?" asked Trish when she noticed their new friend staring at the bed. Though she had a fair idea what was running through the other girls mind.

"Emily and JJ are okay with this?"

So Trish gave her a quick nutshell version of how Sam and Kendra had gotten together. She did leave out the fact that it was Carmen who made her realise she liked LIKED girls and added JJ's rule about not sneaking around.

"So what? Sam came home one day and said she wanted to have sex?"

"Not exactly," replied Trish, "It was soooo much more romantic than that." Then went into a far more detailed account of Kendra's birthday.

"Wow," muttered Carmen, "I wish someone would do that for me."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Trish.

"Popcorn's ready!" yelled Sam from the kitchen.

The drug chart on the fridge's door was almost full, just one more week then JJ would go in to see if everything was how it needed to be.

"What are we watching?" asked Carmen as she got comfy.

"Well you said you'd never seen _Titanic_ so we thought we'd fix that pronto," chuckled Sam. She and her mom watched it at least five times a year together.

"Cool." grinned Carmen.

Towards the end of the movie Sam's phone beeped. "They're coming home tomorrow morning."

Carmen couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. The good natured teasing about Sam and her girlfriend behaving themselves from Trish when they went to bed made her laugh. Just before she fell asleep Trish told her that sometimes Sam had nightmares and if she did have one leave Kendra to deal with it.

Carmen nodded wondering what on Earth a sixteen year old could possibly have nightmares about.

Sam in her own bed snuggled in her girlfriends arms realised that if Carmen was going to become part of the group and stay over regularly like Trish, she would need to be told. Trish had only witnessed one nightmare and it had kept them all awake for the rest of the night.

As Sam closed her eyes she sent up a quick pray to sleep like a log all night. That prayer that night was answered.

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys. I did start this yesterday. It's after 10pm now and I'm about to post it. Though I do have a question? When I originally wrote in Carmen I was going to have her and Sam together but it didn't seem right. Also I wasn't sure I could pull off the while love triangle thing. And I only had one review that said Sam/Kendra should stay friends. Far more of you liked them together. SO my question is Trish?Carmen. Yes or No? Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Emily was pacing back and forth in the doctors small waiting room, wishing she was in with JJ. She would have been if not for the fact that Sam had chipped one of her teeth and Emily had taken her to the dentist then dropped her back at school.

The receptionist kept glancing at the brunette, Emily knew she was intimidating the woman but she couldn't sit still. This was it. When the blond emerged they would know if all the drugs had worked. If they had she would be coming back in a few days to have her eggs harvested, JJ's brother had already done his part and had gone again, to Mexico this time.

JJ had been very upbeat when she had left, the brunette was beginning to think that she was more nervous than the blond. She had never thought about having another child after Sam. To have met someone as special as JJ and be planning to have a baby. Emily knew she was unbelievably lucky. She spun around as she heard a door open.

JJ smiled when she saw her lover, the brunettes brown eyes lit up.

"How'd it go?" asked Emily as she hugged the shorter blond.

"I'm all ready," replied JJ, laughing.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly Emily yelled as she lifted her girlfriend and spun her round.

The receptionist shook her head but she was smiling. By the time they left the brunette had an appointment to come back in three days.

"Is Sam okay?" asked JJ as Emily opened the SUV's door for her girlfriend. They were heading back to work. As they were off the following week they didn't want to take any extra time off.

Penelope bustled over the second the two women stepped out of the elevator. Her hands were behind her back. She studied her two friends they looked completely relaxed and happy. "Yes?" she asked.

JJ nodded.

A huge smile appeared on Garcia's face as she pulled a box wrapped in pink paper from behind. This was followed by a cacophony of whistles and party poppers. Morgan was holding a huge bunch of balloons of all colours with the word Congratulations on them.

Emily and JJ looked at each other, they had been clueless to what their colleagues had been planning. JJ opened Garcia's present and pulled out a multi-coloured spotted baby blanket.

The two blondes hugged both tearful. JJ couldn't believe how ever body was behind them.

Hotch turned a blind eye to the chaos in the office. The cleaning staff however would be cursing at all the paper streamers all over the floor.

Emily accepted the balloons.

"So baby shower," began Morgan.

"Wait! We're not even pregnant yet!" exclaimed Emily.

"But you will be," replied Morgan confidently. "So my Baby Girl has offered to plan it and Rossi has offered his house."

"That's great, but please slow down a little." She knew they still had a number of hurdles to get over. JJ's body accepting the fertilized eggs was only step one. It took a while for things to calm down.

Eventually Emily sat at her desk and managed to finish her paperwork then went to collect her soul mate towing the bunch of balloons.

The blond felt her girlfriend in the doorway before she saw her and laughed at how adorable the brunette looked. JJ closed the file she was reading and stood up. When she reached her lover she wrapped her arms around her neck, "Hi."

Emily smiled moments as their lips met both forgetting about being discreet in the office until a gruff cough sounded behind them.

Rossi merely grinned, "Go home."

"Yes, sir."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was doing her homework with her girlfriend when her parents came home. She bounced up and ran to meet them beating Rex by a nose.

"JJ?" The teen was nervous. Her answer was the blond opening her arms with a beaming smile. Sam hugged her other mom with a sigh of relief.

Emily came in with the balloons, "Don't ask."

Kendra laughed, "Penelope."

"Bingo."

"So it's happening?" asked Sam.

"Three days," replied Emily. "Then they'll be fertilized." She grinned at her lover, "Then they'll call us for JJ to go and be implanted." Hearing it said out loud made it real.

"Wow." Kendra grinned as Sam's mom let go of the balloons as her daughter hugged her. Rex jumped up to catch the strings. He missed as they floated to the ceiling. She had been reassured repeatedly that she was a part of the Prentiss Jareau family. Sam did again when the left the two FBI profilers watching TV.

"I wonder if nappy changing is hard?" commented Sam sitting on their bed.

"Don't know. Never done it." Kendra flopped on the bed on her stomach.

Sam glanced at her for a moment before moving to straddle her hips and slipped her hands under her T-shirt, slowly massaging her back. "We'll learn together."

Kendra grunted.

Instead of replying Sam pushed the garment up and followed her hands with a line of kisses. She carried on doing this until her girlfriend was completely relaxed. Kendra rolled over and stared up at her girlfriend. "You live here," said Sam softly, she took hold of the dark girls hand and placed it gently over her heart, "And you live in here. I love you."

For once their usual Ditto was too flippant an answer, "I love you," whispered Kendra. She could see the love shining in her lovers eyes and knew that Sam was going to show her how much. Kendra pulled her down on top of her.

CMCMCMCMCM

Trish was tidying the kitchen when her phone rang, Ted was coming over later and her mother wanted their apartment to be spotless. She had taken her friends advice and given the man a chance. Honestly he was pretty boring but he brought flowers every time he came over. He mom loved the attention.

It was Carmen, "Hey."

"_Hi, are you busy right now?"_

"Why?"

"_My uncle's in town."_

"You want me to go with you?" Trish glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already eight.

"_Yeah, will you? I tried to call Sam so you all could come but they're not picking up so I can imagine what they are doing right now."_

"Okay. Are you coming to get me?"

"_Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"You live on the other side of town?" Trish was truly mystified by now. This was very odd.

"_I may be parked around the corner. My uncle always drags us to a restaurant, so wear something nice….Not that you don't look nice, you do…"_

Trish chuckled, "Fine but I can only do so much in however long it takes for you to get here."

"_You always look great. I owe you. Bye."_

Trish went to tell her mother she was going out. Her mom said it was fine. She was busy putting on makeup. The girl sighed, her mom most likely thought she was going to Sam's.

She was waiting outside when Carmen pulled up. "Now explain properly."

Carmen checked her mirrors as she pulled out into the traffic. "My uncle is a womanizer. His girlfriends are only three or four years older than me."

Trish was still confused.

"He makes me nervous," admitted Carmen, suddenly, "The last time I saw him was two years ago."

"You think he'll hit on you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"He's your uncle!"

"Adopted uncle," corrected Carmen, "He's one of my dad's old college friends."

"Have you told your dad?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He hasn't done anything."

"You said he hit on you."

"He said he didn't know it was me." It sounded lame even to Carmen but it was what he had told her. She had never had any friends she trusted enough to take before. Her ex cheerleader friends would have thrown themselves at the rich twenty seven year old.

The restaurant was a fancy Italian and Trish felt under dressed in her jeans and pale yellow blouse.

"You look great," whispered Carmen noticing her friend tugging her shirt down. Carmen's dad came to escort them to their table. Larry was cool and funny and winked at Trish. As she sat down she was introduced to Simon and his blond girlfriend who Trish quickly decided was a total airhead. The two teenagers shared a pizza. Trish noticed Simon watching Carmen and it made her skin crawl. After their meal they all went back to Simon's hotel room.

Carmen wanted to leave but one thing her father insisted on was good manners. So she accepted the drink that Simon gave her.

Trish had been bored to tears by the blond bimbo talking about all the various colours of lipstick. Larry took pity on her and gave her an out, it was then she realised Carmen was gone. She panicked and headed for the bedroom.

Carmen was sat on the bed with Simon stroking her hair.

The man heard her enter, "She wasn't feeling well, I'm going to get her a glass of water." He vanished.

"Carmen?" Trish knelt down and looked into her friend's green eyes which had trouble focusing. She could also smell alcohol. "We're leaving." She stood up and looped her friends arm over her shoulder. They didn't see Larry on the way out. Trish didn't care she was sure that sleaze ball would use the same excuse. Carmen was staggering and the doorman glared at them.

Trish got them to Carmen's car, "Keys."

"I said I'd drive you home." Carmen was slurring her words badly making her wonder if alcohol was the only thing she had been given.

"You're drunk." said Trish.

"You're beautiful."

"What!?"

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. It's very late, I got lots of Yesses for Trish and Carmen. Your wish is my command lol. Within reason ha ha ha. Next time…. JJ getting her heart's desire and more Trish and carmen. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Trish pulled into Sam's driveway with a sigh of relief. She had stopped twice on route for Carmen to throw up. She didn't think her friend was sick enough to require an ambulance but she had no idea what that jackass had given her. Once they were in the car Trish had realised she didn't know where to go. If she took her home and Ted was still there her mom would be pissed for being embarrassed like that. She quickly ruled out Carmen's own home because she had no idea how to explain this to Larry. And she couldn't take the chance that Simon might not end up there. The state Carmen was in she was defenceless.

That left Sam's parents and they might know what she had been given. Remembering that Carmen hadn't been able to get through earlier she called the house phone hoping that someone would answer it. Emily had. Instead of peppering her with questions like she expected, the FBI agent had talked Trish through the fastest route to her house. She only hung up when Trish was a few blocks away.

It was past midnight as the teenager hopped out to help her friend. Emily was by her side within moments.

"I am so sorry to…." began Trish.

"Hush you," said Emily, gently "This was the right thing to do."

"I'm gonna be sick….." muttered Carmen from the back seat where she was led down.

Before Emily could react Trish had already grabbed the girl and steadied her while she emptied what little stomach contents she had left all over Trish's sneakers. The brunette watched as Trish gently sat her friend upright. "Okay?"

"Kill me now…. Please."

"Let's get her inside," suggested Emily. With the two of them, one on each side they soon had her lying on the couch.

Sam and Kendra were up as well and had a hurried conversation with Trish to find out what had happened while JJ asked their unexpected visitor a few questions.

Emily was close enough to the girls to hear Trish's account.

"That son of a ….." growled Kendra.

"Do you know she's had?" asked Sam remembering how groggy she had been after Doyle's goons had grabbed her.

"Alcohol," replied JJ.

"I can smell that from here."

"No I mean pure alcohol," explained JJ. "Normally it would take a lot of drinking to get like this. Yes, I did have a hangover or two in college."

"So she'll be okay?" asked Trish.

"She'll be fine. She will have a hell of a headache tomorrow though."

Emily had been listening silently growing angrier by the second, if someone ever tried that with Sam! She picked up her car keys.

"Emily?" JJ hardly ever used her full name, it got everyone's attention. "Where are you going?"

"To have a nice friendly chat with this Simon character." One of them had to keep an eye on Carmen. Alcohol poisoning could still be a factor.

"Take Morgan or Rossi with you."

The brunette knew that both her BAU partner and friend would be able to equally intimidate the man as well as stop her from ripping his head off. She nodded.

Trish looked at her feet and noticed the vomit. This could be trouble. What if Carmen was mad? What if she never spoke to her again? EVER! Why was she so scared at that thought?

"Trish?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Go and have a shower," said Sam, "We'll find you some clean clothes."

Trish looked at the huddled form prone on the couch that was now covered with a blanket.

"We'll look after her." Finally Trish nodded and followed Sam towards their bedroom leaving Kendra with a bemused look on her face, glancing from the retreating girl to the ex-cheerleader and back again. Something was going on, neither girl had registered on her 'Gaydar.' But then she remembered when she'd been looking up being gay she had found another category. Where someone was attracted to the person not their gender, she couldn't remember the proper word for it. Could it be that?

JJ herself was too worried about her soul mate to catch the looks. She knew a lot of Emily's reaction was due to the helplessness that she still felt not being able to stop Doyle from hurting Sam. And Carmen was her friend. JJ grabbed her phone and called Garcia. Quickly she gave her the information she had on Simon.

"If he has a thing for girls this won't be the first time."

"_If he has so much as a parking ticket, I'll find it."_

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily had called Rossi on route. Morgan would be likely to slam the man into a wall. She was also a little worried that if he didn't he would let her. The older agent however had a death glare that he had perfected over his many years with the BAU. Rossi had told her wait for him so she parked in sight of the hotel. She had called Penelope to ask her to check him out only to discover that she was already on it. Within ten minutes she had already found overturned convictions with underage prostitutes. The problem was Simon had money and a very good lawyer.

That information didn't make Emily happy, if nothing else she could scare the guy away from Carmen.

She saw Rossi's car pull in behind her. Emily had calmed down a little on the drive over. David opened her door.

"Ready?"

Emily nodded.

"How many people are inside?"

"Three when the girls left. Carmen's father, Simon and his girlfriend."

"Think her dad is still here?"

"I don't know." Admitted the brunette, "If I phone him to find out I'll have to tell him something." Having Larry there when they confronted Simon might be a good thing. Emily had met Larry once when she had picked Sam up from school. He was a good man and a loving father. Then she changed her mind if he was they'd have to make sure Larry didn't hurt the man who was supposedly his friend.

"You want me to do the talking?"

"Please."

Rossi nodded.

Loud music was coming from inside the room. They were surprised no one had complained to the desk clerk. An older grey haired gentleman came out of the room next door, dressed in a bathrobe and carrying an ice bucket.

"Hi, tell him to keep it down or it's going to be another five hundred bucks." As he sauntered off the two agents looked at each other. So that was why no one had said anything. Simon had paid his neighbours off.

Rossi thumped on the door. They heard an angry voice nearing the door. "I told you half now! The other in the morning!"

The door slammed open and Simon stood with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm Special Supervisory Agent David Rossi with the FBI."

Simon spun round, "Hey! You told me you were over eighteen!" he yelled.

Emily glanced past him to his blond girlfriend who was holding a sheet around her, "I am!"

Rossi coughed to get their attention. "This isn't about you ma'am, would you mind if we spoke alone?" The woman shrugged and returned to the bedroom.

Simon suddenly looked nervous.

_And so you should, you snake._ Thought Emily, narrowing her eyes as she listened to Rossi laying out the law about drugging anybody was rape. Plain and simple.

"Whoever is behind this just wants money," said Simon.

"Really?" said Rossi his voice becoming icy, "That would be a seventeen year old lying on a friends couch, who has puked her guts up and will have the hangover from hell in the morning."

Simon frowned still not realising who they were talking about.

"Carmen!" snapped Emily and had the satisfaction of seeing the man pale.

"You can't prove anything," spluttered Simon.

"We have evidence," retorted Emily, hoping JJ had kept Trish's sneakers. "If I call her father and ask him did he know she was drinking, that you were giving her alcohol? What would he say?"

Simon swallowed.

"You will be hearing from us," added Rossi. They left without looking back.

"Ten bucks says he high tails it out of town before sunrise," said Rossi with a grin.

Emily chuckled, "No I might as well throw my money away. At least I'm sure he'll stay away from her now."

Rossi nodded. "Good and if Garcia keeps digging I think we'll find enough to keep him from even trying ever again."

"Thanks Dave."

"Anytime." Rossi hugged her them they climbed into their own cars and set off home.

Emily detoured for pizza knowing her family would be awake wanting to know what had happened.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Carmen's head was pounding when she opened her eye, she had no idea where she was until she felt a small cold wet nose sniff her cheek to be followed by a warm tiny tongue. Only one of her friends owned a dog. But why had Trish brought her here? She squinted out of one eye, in too much pain to even consider opening the other, her stomach didn't feel happy either. She groaned.

JJ had been in the kitchen feeding the two pets when Rex had dashed off. She immediately knew why and grabbed two glasses, filling one with water the other with orange juice. "Rex I know you're happy to see her but I don't think she wants a wash right now."

Carmen heard something being put down on the coffee table near her.

"I'm going to get you some painkillers, okay? If you feel ill there's a bowl on the floor next to you."

Carmen really thought she should feel so embarrassed but JJ's gentle voice made it impossible. "Wh….what?"

"The more awake you are the more you'll recall," said JJ, "But I'd advise you try to sleep some more."

"My dad….." He would be worried.

"It's okay, Trish called him and said you were staying over." JJ watched as the ex-cheerleader forced herself to sit up and take a few slow, deep breaths before reaching for the pills and water.

"Where is everybody?"

"Shopping." JJ studied the girl as she put the empty glass down. She knew the instant Carmen remembered what happened because she clenched her fists and dropped her head. From what Trish had said they'd deduced that Carmen hadn't been old enough or mature enough for Simon that last time they had met. Simon was a predator and like most of them he had a specific type. It was pure luck that Trish had been there when Carmen met the requirements.

"How do I tell my dad one of his best friends is a total asshole?"

"You don't," replied JJ sitting down next to her and gently rubbing her back, "We'll help you do that and we've found out quite a bit about Simon Collins."

Carmen nodded unable to say anything. Rex ran to the door telling them the others were back.

While Emily and Sam put the groceries away Carmen felt well enough to go for a shower. Kendra escorted her.

Trish was sat on the bed when Carmen came in, still drying her hair. She still had a monster headache and the smell of food was making her a little queasy.

"I'm so sorry," said Trish, "I saw how he was looking at you and I didn't…" She was waving her arms around in agitation.

Carmen came closer, "Hey, this is not your fault." She caught the arms.

"But I should have…."

"You did not know what he was going to do."

"But…"Trish felt so guilty that her eyes had filled with tears.

"No." Carmen found that somewhere between that first word and now she had cupped Trish's cheeks with her hands, very gently she brushed away the first tear that fell with her thumb. Green eyes were locked on blue grey. And Trish wasn't pulling away. "You are my Knight in Shining armour." Suddenly she had an image flash into her brain, of being this close to the girl the night before. "Last night did I….?" She wasn't sure how to word what she wanted to ask.

"You were drunk out of your mind last night," whispered Trish, she was enjoying the warmth from Carmen's hands on her face.

"I'm not drunk now."

"No, you're not."

Carmen leaned forward and captured Trish's lips with her own. If the other girl ran screaming from the room she would know she had made a huge mistake. She smiled into the kiss when Trish wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her back.

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading as always. I love the reviews. This is a bonus chapter sort of. I was inspired and on Monday I can't guarantee a chapter as I'm getting am awesome Mass Effect tattoo. (It's really my xmas prezzie to myself) and not a mid-life crisis lol. 44 is not that old, besides I already have a dragon on my other arm lol. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Emily drove Carmen home with JJ following in the ex-cheerleaders car.

Trish had watched them drive off and turned to find her friends smirking. "What?"

"So you and Carmen?" grinned Kendra.

For a moment Trish was confused, so far as she knew no one knew about the kiss….. except Rex! The little pooch had interrupted them by joining in, making both girls laugh.

"Which one of you let Rex in?"

Sam raised her hand, "That would be me."

Trish blushed. "She said she wanted to kiss me last night while she was drunk so I didn't take it seriously. I didn't think I was gay."

"Dude doesn't mean you are," said Kendra.

"Okay then, I didn't think I was Bi."

"Dude it doesn't mean that either."

"Now I'm really confused," groaned Trish.

"It's simple you LIKE Carmen."

"Didn't we already establish that?"

"No I mean her sex has nothing to do with it you like her personality. " Getting a blank look Kendra explained about that third category. Which seemed to fit best. Carmen on the other hand was almost certainly Bi. Everyone noticed the cheerleaders and who they dated. Carmen had been out with a few of the guys on the team. She didn't think Carmen was the type to do it purely to fit in.

"Alright," said Trish slowly mulling over her friend's reasoning, "Maybe that's what it is. I just don't know what this IS yet."

"It's worth taking the chance," said Sam, smiling at her girlfriend, "Because you might just find something wonderful."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Larry listened in growing horror of what his so called friend had tried to do to his daughter. He looked at Carmen who was sat next to JJ on their white leather sofa keeping her head down.

"Honey, he's never….. "Larry swallowed, "Tried to hurt you before."

"No." He knew by her tone that she was telling him the truth, he turned to Emily who was closest, "Can he be arrested?"

"Unfortunately not," admitted the brunette, "The only real evidence we have is that he gave alcohol to a minor."

"What about the underage prostitutes?"

This time JJ answered, "With a fake ID and enough make up it's sometimes really hard to tell. His lawyer used that as his defence."

A gleam suddenly appeared in Larry's eye, "A good friend of mine was knows Simon's lawyer. A word or two in the right ear might leave him high and dry next time he lands himself in court."

"We are still digging. Anything we find will be transferred to the local PD."

Larry nodded, "Thank you for everything."

"It's a good thing Simon really did leave town," commented JJ as they climbed into the white SUV, "Or I'm sure he'd be charging Larry with assault."

"Sometimes I hate the fact that the good guys get punished instead of the crooks."

"I know," agreed JJ, "But if everyone took justice into their own hands it would be total chaos." She glanced over to see her lover biting her lower lip and guessed what was going through her mind. "Doyle forced your hand at every turn."

Emily grunted not convinced.

"Hey Em, look at me." JJ reached across and gently turned her girlfriends head so that their eyes met. "I would do absolutely anything to save Sam."

One side of Emily's mouth quirked up in a smile, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

JJ chuckled, "Not since two seconds ago."

"Come on let's go home Agent Jareau."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ was with Emily as her eggs were harvested. The blond had laughed softly before pointing out that the brunette was on her back with her legs in stirrups at the beginning and she would be in more or less the same position at the end. Emily had grinned as she pointed out water births were different.

The procedure was over and they had eight eggs that would be fertilized, then the best would be implanted or frozen.

"What do you think?" asked JJ at the doctor's question about freezing any left over eggs.

"In case we're crazy enough to do this again?" teased Emily which earned her a swat on the arm.

"Who says it has to be me?"

The blond had a point. "Freeze them." That gave them the option.

JJ beamed.

"How many rug rats do you want? We already have two teenagers."

The doctor did a double take at that.

JJ grinned. She rather enjoyed the shocked expressions when folks heard she had a teenage daughter, now they included Kendra as well. They left with an appointment for JJ to come back in two days.

Later that evening JJ took Sam with her to the nearest drug store to buy some Pregnancy tests.

"Are you nervous?" asked Sam as the blond drove.

"Terrified actually. IVF is tricky it often doesn't work the first time around. The more eggs I used the greater my chances but so does the chance that I'll have twins, triplets or even quads." She laughed at the teens horrified expression at the thought of four babies in the house. "Honestly I think I'll go for two. There's a strong possibility that not all the eggs will be viable."

"Hey, think positive."

"Are you giving me a pep talk?"

"Yep," grinned Sam, as they pulled into the parking lot next to the drug store.

As they found the contraceptive isle Sam couldn't help but blush at some of the items on the shelves. Who on Earth wanted a bright pink condom? The fact that her brain conjured up an image of Penelope Garcia did NOT help!

JJ coughed to hide a laugh at her daughter's discomfort.

The clerk was an older gentleman who looked disapprovingly at Sam. JJ immediately knew he thought they were for the young brunette.

"It's none of your business," said JJ, "But these are all for me."

Sam smirked, the guy looked like her wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Damn she really never wanted to find out what it was like to on the receiving end.

The next morning Kendra drove them to school, letting the adults sleep in.

Carmen was still a little quiet when they all met up for lunch at what was their table. She was telling Trish how her dad had been feeling guilty and she couldn't figure out why.

"It's because he didn't see what Simon was like," said Sam sitting down. She had learned a lot from being around her parents and her therapist had made her think. "Thing is people like him are experts at blending in."

"Except you saw right through him," said Carmen turning to Trish, who shrugged.

To lighten the mood Sam told them about the drug store visit. "We're going to the movies on Saturday, do you want to come?" It was technically a date but she wanted to give her friends an easy way to get together. The two girls looked at each other for a moment.

"Would you like to? With me?" asked Carmen, hesitantly.

Trish bit her lip as she nodded.

"Cool."

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily hugged JJ close as they were waiting to be called in. This was it. They had had good luck messages from all of the BAU team and JJ's family.

"I love you, no matter what." whispered the brunette.

"Ditto," returned JJ not caring where they were, she kissed her soul mate.

A cough interrupted them. "Miss Jareau, if you'll follow me." The blond nodded then followed the nurse to get changed. Emily would join her during the procedure. Six of the eggs were viable, three of those were much better and they'd decided on implanting two and freezing the rest. Two weeks from now JJ was to take a pregnancy test then they would know if the eggs or egg had taken. The next major point would be at twelve weeks, after that the possibility of the blonde's body rejecting its precious cargo would be reduced.

"Miss Prentiss, we're ready."

Emily took a deep breath. This was going to be the third most life changing experience of her life.

The procedure went well. The whole time Emily gently rubbed circles on her lover's hand. Before they knew it JJ was getting dressed and they were on their way home. What followed was the longest fourteen days of their lives. JJ wasn't going to travel with the team unless it was absolutely necessary. Luckily the next case was only one state away. The brunette hated every second of the three days she was separated from her soul mate. The day she returned would be day twelve. Knowing this the team had opted to drive through the night to get the brunette home instead of staying at a hotel and setting off in the morning.

Emily quietly let herself in at ten to eight the next morning, she hadn't slept a wink.

Rex greeted her happily, she could hear voices in the kitchen.

"Hi. Miss me?" Sam got to her first and gave her a gigantic hug followed by one by Kendra. Then they cleared off leaving her alone with JJ. She hardly dare ask.

"Jen?"

"We did it," JJ smiled as she walked into her lover's arms. "We're pregnant."

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. I didn't expect to finish this to be honest. BUT it sets up the next bit quite nicely. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. (I'm still completely addicted to reviews.) You are all totally and amazingly wonderful people. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	81. Chapter 81

CHAPTER 81

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator the next morning they were ambushed by a delighted Penelope. JJ had called her Emily had stopped peppering her stomach with kisses. JJ laughed at the memory of her lover dropping to her knees and saying hi to her as yet non-existent bump. Sam had come out of her room and shook her head at her mom then pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

The brunette had been so attentive all evening and JJ had wondered what she would be like later on in the pregnancy. Morgan arrived and joined in the celebration. Hotch smiled, her needed to organise a risk assessment, though it would probably only mean JJ staying out of the field. Later she would stay at Quantico.

Until the twelve week mark they were being extremely careful. That included no sex, but Emily had no problem cuddling her lover until then. At night the taller brunette would spoon the blond and gently rub her stomach.

"I love you doing that," murmured JJ sleepily a week after her positive pregnancy test.

"I aim to please," said Emily gently kissing the back of her lover's neck. "And it helps or it will when you get a bit bigger."

"Are you saying I'm going to get fat?"

"Jen you could be bald with six fingers and six toes, have a skew whiff nose and crooked teeth and I would still think you are beautiful."

"Nice save Prentiss." chuckled JJ. A soft laugh came from behind her. "I love you."

"I love you both."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Anytime the BAU went away on a case JJ was treated like she wrapped up in cotton wool, a phrase she had heard her lover use. Emily wasn't the only one. She was grateful because they had a stressful job and JJ had been told to avoid undue stress. Her first scan went well and she came away with a picture of a small dark dot that was going to be her baby. Only one of the eggs had successfully attacked itself. Everyone demanded a copy. Emily had started calling their growing offspring Peanut which had been adopted by everyone else. Though Spence had pointed out it wasn't that big yet. JJ had pretended to strangle him before he could start giving them a biology lesson. And Garcia was already planning a baby shower.

The most upsetting case they had was that of a young man who drew graphic novels for a living. His pregnant girlfriend had been raped and murdered in front of him. He had been left for dead. Then he had a psychotic break and went on a killing spree of revenge, but had no memory of it. Every morning he came up with more violent bloody drawings that exactly matched all the crime scenes. The fact he was a good guy made it harder.

On the plain back JJ noticed that Emily was very quiet staring out of the window. The others were asleep even Hotch for once.

JJ slipped her hand into the brunette's as she sat down next to her. "Hi."

"Hey."

"You should be asleep," said JJ resting her head on her lovers shoulder. Emily wrapped her arm around her so she was comfortable.

"Looks who's talking," the brunette gently rubbed JJ's four month old bump that was now noticeable. JJ had been lucky her morning sickness had been very mild. The team had a few days off and they were planning on visiting JJ's parents.

"You know I always sleep better when you do."

Emily kissed the top of the blond's head. To be honest they had been lacking sleep lately. JJ had checked with her doctor that it was fine. Certain parts of the blond's anatomy was now very sensitive. Her nipples were a perfect example. Usually Emily loved playing with them but now resisted the urge to kiss them until JJ was ready to come. She chuckled.

JJ had a pretty good idea where Emily's mind had gone. "Em talk to me."

The brunette sighed, "He was going to be married and everything was taken away from him. It's scary how fast things can get turned around."

It was so true, a lot of the families they met would totally agree. There wasn't anything that JJ could say to change that fact so she did the next best thing she changed the subject. "So do we want to know what little Peanut is?" Her next scan would give them that information.

"Do you? Jen, I'm fine with whatever you want to do. Honestly." replied Emily, turning to embrace her girlfriend properly.

"Em you need to stop that," said JJ gently, "Peanut is half yours. Literally. Did you regret knowing Sam was going to be a girl?"

"Not for a second," responded the brunette.

"Then I think I want to know," said JJ moving just enough to look into Emily's dark brown eyes. Those eyes were shining with love as she smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay." agreed Emily.

"Damn, what did I do to deserve you?" grinned JJ.

Emily laughed, "I think you have that backwards. I'm the lucky one."

"Nooo," drawled JJ, "I get two amazing people in my life you only got one."

"So did l. You and Peanut make two."

"But when we met there was just me," argued JJ good naturedly.

"You and Sergio makes one and a half!" stated Emily trying not to laugh.

"Why don't the two of you agree that you found your soul mate," said Rossi, gruffly, "And go to sleep."

"Oooops," whispered JJ, "We got told off by grandpa."

"I heard that."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team got a case the day before JJ's next appointment and Hotch told her to stay behind. He knew Emily wanted to be there as much as JJ wanted her with her so he gave Garcia permission to go with her.

The blond was a little tearful as she hugged Emily goodbye.

"If I know my Baby Girl, she is going to go video the whole thing," said Morgan with a grin.

Penelope nodded, "True."

That made JJ feel a tiny bit better. She was blaming her hormones for crying so easily, last week she had cried when she broke her favourite coffee mug even though she had been using it for tea at the moment. Sam the only witness to that had promised to buy her a new one.

Emily brushed her tears away gently with her thumbs. "I love you and as soon as I can I'm going to call then we can watch it together so you can talk me through it okay?" As soon as she was on the plane she was going to call her daughter to keep an extra special eye on JJ. Sam would anyway.

A last hug and Emily tore herself away from her soulmate and boarded the BAU jet. She slumped into her seat.

"Princess, she will be fine. Penelope will see to it," said Morgan patting her back.

"I know, thanks." Emily opened the case file and forced herself to concentrate.

Meanwhile on the ground Garcia was driving them to JJ's doctor's appointment. She kept up a cheerful stream of chatter then made good on her word and taped the doctor giving JJ an ultrasound.

"Can you tell what it is?" asked JJ, gripping Garcia's free hand tightly.

The doctor nodded.

"We want to know."

"It's a boy," replied the doctor with a smile.

TBC…..

Hi guys. Thank you for reading. This is a filler chapter. I needed to boost JJ's pregnancy along. To everyone who has followed, fav'd and reviewed. You are amazing and wonderful people. Have fun and stay tuned. (I still have Will to wrap up and Hoover may or may not make an appearance lol. Plus a few other events for the Prentiss Jareau family) T-Rex


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sam turned to find Carmen behind her. She hadn't heard her, her mind was on JJ. The team was still away and she had promised her mom to help JJ if she needed it. Last night for example she had got up to use the bathroom and found the blond still awake at 3am. JJ admitted that she was having trouble sleeping alone so Sam had promptly offered to sleep with her. It hadn't taken long for JJ to agree. When Kendra had woken up alone she knew exactly where her girlfriend was. JJ was gone when she got up. The brunette was now on her way to lunch. "Sure, what's up?"

"In private please?"

Sam's curiosity was piqued. Carmen and Trish had been dating. Hopefully nothing was wrong. It was obvious that they liked each other but they both seemed to be holding back and so far neither had explained why. They ducked into an empty office.

"Okay hit me."

"I want to do something special." replied Carmen. "For Trish."

"What?" Sam grinned as she shook her head, every time the ex-cheerleader had taken Trish out she had brought flowers or chocolates. "Why?"

"Why? Because you set a really high bar to live up to."

"This is my fault?" laughed Sam.

"Yeah!" Carmen punched her lightly on the arm. Suddenly she frowned, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not really," admitted Sam.

"Kendra's birthday," prompted Carmen, "That was super romantic."

"Oh!" comprehension dawned. Was she asking how to get into Trish's pants?

Carmen carried on, "I don't want her to think that's all I want. I don't, she's smart and funny and would give her own coat to a homeless guy in a heartbeat. But I think because I'm respecting her she thinks I'm not interested. Believe me I am."

"The flowers are great. I never gave Kendra flowers."

"No you gave her YOU!"

Sam blushed. "What does she like? Art right, take her to a museum. Or…?" She paused as she had an idea.

"Or what?"

"Well you could volunteer yourself as a model?"

Carmen went bright red when she realised her friend was suggesting a _nude _model.

"You're nervous?" asked Sam.

"You going to tell me you weren't?"

"Yes but I was about to do something I'd never done before."

Carmen conceded that point. ""It doesn't help that she hasn't told her mom yet."

"What?"

"She's having a little trouble."

"Trish is a great artist," agreed Sam. The problem Trish's mom had was she had worked hard all her life to make ends meet and to her Art was a hobby not a career. If Trish wanted to do Art at college she would need a scholarship or pay her own way. Sam knew she hadn't told her mother about the Tattoo managers offer or that she'd sold him a large number of her designs. Chances were she would be able to finance herself. So long as Trish kept her grades up her mother had no reason to say anything about her art classes. Though what kind of strain that would put on their relationship was anybody's guess. On the other hand not supporting was already doing that.

"How's she explaining the flowers?"

"Her mom doesn't go into her room much."

Sam was sympathetic, she had never had that problem. Carmen faced the real possibility that her girlfriend's mother would think she was a guy. It sucked.

"Tell her the truth tell her how you feel," said Sam, "And I know it's not always easy."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily chugged down another cup of coffee, they were getting nowhere with the case it seemed like they were hitting one brick wall after another. She was also worried about her pregnant girlfriend. As much as she was over the moon she was going to have a son. The rest were pleased as well. This was now officially the longest they had been kept apart since the happy news. The fact that Sam had texted and told her that she was sleeping with the blond told her that JJ wasn't sleeping well. She felt Morgan's hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Princess, Hotch has ordered us to the hotel. We're all dead on our feet."

Emily nodded and rode with Hotch who knew exactly how she was feeling.

"I used to worry about Haley," he said.

"How do you deal with it?"

"I'll tell you what Haley told me. What is meant to happen WILL happen."

Emily sighed. "When I was carrying Sam, I only had to worry about her. They are so far away if…."

Rossi in the back seat joined in. "And JJ is there thing the same thing."

Emily snorted a laugh. That was so completely true.

"And Penelope is half an hour away."

The brunette nodded, she closed her eyes and took a calming breath. It was too late to call, if JJ was awake talking would keep her up even longer. She took her phone out and texted JJ three words.

I love you.

Emily pretty much passed out, face down on the single bed in the small hotel room.

CMCMCMCMCM

Back in Quantico the two blondes were worried about the rest of the team. They were working themselves into the ground to save a young woman who was their Unsub's fifth victim. He was a male in his early thirties and he kept each victim for a week then killed and dismembered them, dumping the remains in a very public place.

The team was fighting the clock, they were into their last three days. The Unsub was smart.

Penelope was pushing herself almost as hard, her babies were cross referencing the victims in the hope to find an overlap and she was also keeping JJ cheerful.

JJ was tired, Sam was helping and when she said Kendra would be missing her daughter had cheekily suggested that her girlfriend could join them as well. The younger possessed the same kind of strength as her mother and it helped JJ more than she could say. The thing she missed the most were Emily's hands rubbing Peanut's bump in bed it relaxed her, made her feel safe and she would swear Peanut loved it as well.

A sudden shriek made her jump. Penelope called the team and rattled out an address without explaining how she had found it for once.

CMCMCMCMCM

The team pulled on bullet proof vests in the SUV's provided for them. Time was of the essence. Emily reached over and held the wheel as Morgan put his on before grabbing the wheel again.

The brunette swore that they were going to save this girl and reunite her with her fiancé. Upset relatives were JJ's speciality. The blond was so naturally compassionate that she always knew the right thing to say. Emily found that as the only woman left on the team a large part of that fell to her.

Morgan parked a block away. The last thing they wanted was to alert the Unsub. The local cops had been ordered to stay back and under no circumstances to use their sirens. The BAU would go in first.

The house was a single storey the blueprints Garcia had sent showed a basement.

Hotch, Rossi and Spencer were going to take the front while she and Morgan would take the back door. Once in position Hotch gave the signal to move.

Morgan kicked the door open.

BANG!

"Shit!" Emily hit the wall behind her, pain blossoming in her arm. "GO! Get that son of a bitch." She listened to them catch the Unsub then head down to the basement. By then the cops had arrived and an ambulance. Emily was sat getting her arm bandaged by a middle aged paramedic who was definitely flirting with her.

Rossi and Morgan came over to see how she was.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." She said noticing Morgan's unhappy expression.

"Maybe, but JJ is still going to kill me!"

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. I have some good stuff planned from here on out. So watch this space. Though if I am not quite as regular with updating. BLAME FALLOUT 4! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading, faving and following. Yes I'm still picking up people. (In a good way lol) And please leave a review. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	83. Chapter 83

CHAPTER 83

Emily was hoping she hadn't made a mistake by not telling JJ about her injury as she looked out of the Jet's window as it circled for landing. She didn't want her blond lover to worry and even if Emily had talked to herself she knew she would. She had lucked out when the rest of the team had come to see how she was before calling Garcia with an update. So she had asked Morgan not to say anything. He reluctantly agreed. Penelope knew him so well she was bound to know he was holding something back.

"My wives always worried," said Rossi who was sat opposite her. "Our job can be dangerous, JJ knows it."

The brunette glanced down at her sling. "It's not only JJ," she admitted, "I don't want Sam to flash back to what happened with Doyle."

"She's a strong girl, just like her mother."

"Thanks." His quiet confidence helped. The older agent was the first true father figure that she had met.

"Anytime."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Trish had no idea where Carmen was taking her, no amount of bribery would get her to talk. The ex-cheerleader had also borrowed her dad's pick-up truck. The back was covered so she had no idea what was in there. They were heading away from the populated areas.

"If you're not going to tell me where we are going will you at least tell me how you found it?" asked Trish, curious.

"Last year I had a fight with my dad and driving helps me to cool off. It was sheer luck that I found it."

"What was the fight about?"

"Cheerleading." replied Carmen with a sigh.

"He didn't want you to do it?"

"It wasn't that, he said he didn't like the person I was turning into. Not that I was bitchy or anything I just wasn't being true to myself. He was right. I wasn't."

"Considering you were around Hoover nearly every day it was a good thing." Trish shuddered at what could've happened to the redhead.

"Hey," said Carmen gently, "Nothing happened." She emphasised the point by taking hold of Trish's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Twenty minutes saw Carmen parking under a large tree on the top of a rise overlooking an old closed factory whose walls where full of windows.

Trish glanced over as the redhead got out of the truck. "I was kinda expecting an amazing view."

Carmen grinned, glad Trish couldn't see her blushing. It had been ages since she blushed. "I guarantee it will be." She opened the door and helped Trish out. "Close your eyes and stand still."

"If I get hit with a water balloon I will hit you," threatened Trish, her response was a low chuckle. She heard the cover being taken off the back of the truck followed by something being pulled out. She was mystified.

"Okay you can look now."

Trish opened her eyes to a picnic blanket spread out over the grass and a large Tupperware box containing sandwiches and a cooler bag a bottle of ice cold diet coke. Her favourite. She laughed as she sat down. "This is great."

"I try."

To make absolutely sure she knew she had succeeded Trish leaned over and kissed her.

"So food?" asked Carmen when they separated.

Trish nodded. Why was Carmen so nervous? She wasn't surprised when the sandwiches were chicken and mayo. She had no doubt that she would find out when the other girl was ready to tell her besides she was enjoying the mystery. She also felt guilty the one thing her mom had told her when she started high school was if she did meet a boy she liked make sure that he treated her right. That statement had made her wonder. Carmen treated her like she was royalty. She wasn't sure why she hadn't told her mother yet. Maybe it was even after meeting Sam and Kendra as a couple she still referred to any potential dates as male. Or was she reading too much into it. Or maybe she was avoiding another possible argument. Gentle fingers brushing her cheek jolted her back to the present.

"You were very far away then," commented Carmen.

"Sorry."

"Your mom?"

"How do you do that?" asked Trish. She'd seen Sam and Kendra do it, but they were _together._

"You get this look in your eyes when you tell me about her."

"Does it bother you that I haven't told her about you?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," replied Carmen, "But I figure you'll tell her when it's the right time."

"And if it never is?" Trish bit her lip.

"It won't change how I feel." Carmen had wanted an opportunity and her girlfriend had given it to her.

"You won't get tired of….." began Trish to be cut off by Carmen's lips kissing her so passionately that she ended up on her back on the blanket. She was absolutely breathless when Carmen pulled back far enough to look into her eyes.

"No. Never."

Trish wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck and pulled her back down. It was a good thing that the food wasn't hot because it would have been stone cold by the time they got around to eating it. It was nearly sunset.

"You promised me a view," teased Trish leaning back against her girlfriend who was nuzzling the back of her neck.

"I did and look," she said pointing to the building as the last rays of sun hit the windows and the entire building seemed to blaze as if it were on fire.

"Wow." The artist in Trish was truly impressed. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," whispered Carmen.

It was Trish's turn to blush. As dates went this was pretty spectacular, she couldn't wait to see what her girlfriend came up with next.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ's lower jaw dropped open as she saw her lover wearing a sling. She had dismissed Penelope's comments about her chocolate thunder being rather abrupt before the team got on the jet to come home.

"Emily?"

"I'm fine I swear I am," replied the brunette taking her arm out of her sling to hug her still stunned lover.

"Our Unsub was technically shooting at me," added Derek. The look the blond gave him said that fact made no difference whatsoever. Garcia wisely pulled him away from the two woman.

"Why didn't you tell me!" JJ knew the shock was making her angry.

"I didn't want you to…"

"WORRY?!"

Emily nodded, "I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could say.

JJ turned on her heel and stalked back to her SUV with an unhappy brunette trailing in her wake. The blond climbed in and waited. Her hands were resting on the steering wheel when the brunette joined her. Peanuts bump was almost touching it as well.

"I also wanted to show Sam I was fine."

That got JJ's attention and she was flooded with shame, she hadn't thought about how her daughter would've reacted to the news that her mother had been hurt especially how close she had come after being impaled. If she had known no matter how hard she hid it Sam would know something was wrong. In that Emily had made the best decision. Overcome she buried her head in her hands.

Emily hugged JJ. "I love you so much I was trying not to hurt you."

JJ nodded into her lover's shoulder. "I love you too."

"I can ask for a desk job till Peanut is born," suggested Emily.

"Worrying about the rest of the team would drive you crazy," said JJ, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"I'd do it for you," returned Emily seriously.

"I know. No." JJ's tucked a strand of dark hair behind her soul mates ear, "You are being as careful as you can be and I have to trust that it's going to be good enough."

"You are stuck with me forever," said Emily lightening the mood.

"I'd better be and Peanut needs his other mom."

"Will you marry me?"

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading. I did drag myself away from Fallout 4 for a tiny while lol. I'm set up nicely for the next bit. Please review. I'm still addicted to them . Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	84. Chapter 84

CHAPTER 84

Silence followed those four words. If JJ was shocked to hear them Emily was equally stunned at saying them. But in the twenty or so heartbeats that passed the brunette knew it was true. For some crazy reason she had always associated marriage with couples had known each other for years and they were coming up to their first year together.

"Jennifer Jareau I love you with everything that I am and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That is if you'll have me?"

JJ could not speak, her heart was exploding with sheer joy.

"So say something?" begged Emily.

JJ nodded as she reached over and cupped her lovers face and pulled her closer for a kiss.

"Should I take that as a 'Yes?'"

"Yes," laughed JJ tearfully, happy tears this time.

Emily grinned, relieved. Now she had to go and buy her a ring.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"MOM! What happened?" Her mother and JJ had just pulled into the driveway as Sam was taking Rex for his walk. Kendra's grandmother had called so Sam had immediately offered to walk the little pooch to give her girlfriend as much time as she wanted to talk to Shirley.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," replied Emily, hugging her daughter, worried at how pale Sam had gone.

"Your arm is in a sling!"

JJ quietly took Rex's leash off the teenager and headed out of the gate. Rex bounced happily, he knew he was going to the park.

"It's just a scratch."

"YOU GOT SHOT!"

For once Emily broke her rule about not discussing cases and told the younger brunette what had happened. By the time she finished they were sat in the lounge. Kendra had popped her head out of their bedroom then started on dinner.

Emily knew news of her engagement would cheer her daughter up but they had agreed to do it together after she had got JJ a ring.

"I promise I'm okay," she said brushing a lock of dark hair from her daughter's face, she was still rather pale.

"You remember when I was little and I used to say I wanted to be you when I grew up?" asked Sam, quietly.

"I remember."

"I don't anymore." Sam had already decided that after Doyle, she couldn't put herself in a position to kill anyone ever again.

"Honey, I understand. I want you to do whatever makes you happy." Emily said pulling her daughter into a bear hug.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Part way home Trish's mom called. Carmen was concentrating on the road but she heard her girlfriends half of the conversation.

"You want me to stay somewhere else tonight?"

"Sure, okay. Bye."

The ex-cheerleader was starting to wonder how bad their relationship was? If her dad had called with that request she would have asked why.

"Great," muttered Trish with a sigh.

"I'd love to have you stay with me," said Carmen, "But my dad's not as open as Sam's parents."

Trish glanced over curious.

"I promised not to have anyone over when he's not there." explained Carmen, also she didn't want the temptation. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"It's okay," said Trish, "I'm sure Sam won't mind if I crash." She was already dialling her friend's number. "If you're going to by yourself," said Trish, "Should I ask if we can both come?"

"Sure why not," grinned Carmen, her dad had not said she had to stay home.

Trish talked to Kendra who had answered her girlfriend's phone because Emily was back and Sam was with her. She told them to head over and invited them to dinner. Neither expected to see the brunette FBI agent wearing a sling and as soon as Trish had said that they didn't want to impose, both adults had assured them that staying over was fine.

Carmen was aware of how quiet Sam was and of how her friends were keeping an eye on her. She had no idea why. Emily seemed to be perfectly okay. It wasn't the first time she'd been hurt. Still there was an undercurrent of something, she would have to ask Trish later.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Carmen woke suddenly as Trish snapped on the bedside lamp.

It took a moment for her brain to register that Kendra was talking. Sam must've had a nightmare.

"Sam just breathe okay."

Carmen glanced at her girlfriend confused, she caught a nod from Kendra to Trish before turning her attention solely on the shaking brunette.

"You're safe. Breathe with me….slowly. That's it. He can't hurt you or your mom anymore."

Carmen had never seen anyone having a panic attack but she was sure that's what was happening to Sam. She felt Trish gently grip her arm and tug.

"He won't hurt anyone every again. You killed him."

Trish pulled the older girl from the room to the kitchen.

"What was that?" She was still reeling from that last sentence.

"Sam wanted to tell you herself," began Trish as she pulled four large mugs from one of the cupboards and a tin of hot chocolate from another. "In her old job Emily put this really nasty guy away and a few months ago he got out…."

Carmen listened in growing horror as Trish told her about Sam bring kidnapped, Ian Doyle, being tortured and finally Emily nearly dying.

"So that was….?"

"A flashback," replied Trish, "She's had a few. Her mom being hurt again probably triggered this one." She heated the milk up in the microwave. "You know the tattoo she has?"

Carmen nodded not sure what to think let alone say.

"It covers the brand he gave her."

"I…..?" Carmen shrugged. When she'd snuggled up to Trish when they went to bed she would never in a million years guessed what Sam had gone through.

"She'll be okay," said Trish softly knowing the story had upset the ex-cheerleader, "Kendra will see to that. And so will we."

Carmen nodded in agreement, determined to help in any way she could.

The hot chocolate was ready and they carried two mugs each back to the bedroom. Sam was curled up in Kendra's arms.

"Sorry I woke you guys," said Sam with a small sniff.

Hey it's fine," said Trish putting her drinks down next to Kendra then wrapped Sam in a gentle hug. "I told Carmen."

"Thanks."

The girls sipped their drinks in silence. Rex was sat on Sam's knee licking her every so often. He always knew when something was wrong with his favourite human.

Carmen had wondered at the close friendship the three girls shared, this explained a lot. She was also deeply touched that Sam trusted her enough to want to tell her.

"If there's anything I can do?"

"Just one thing," said Sam her voice still very husky, "Don't ask me if I'm okay, sometimes that is a really stupid question."

Carmen nodded, that was very true.

"Think you can sleep?" asked Kendra a moment later when Sam finally drained her mug.

"I'll try."

Trish turned out the light. They still had three hours before they needed to get up. As soon as she lay down Carmen pulled her into her arms and for the first time ever Trish fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of her girlfriend's heartbeat. She definitely wanted to do this again.

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading . I still love reviews. I'm getting close to 400 Yaaaaaaaaaaaay. And I would be chuffed to bits to get 250 follows. Next JJ and Emily's official engagement. And….. well you'll have to read it.

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex.


	85. Chapter 85

CHAPTER 85

One look at Sam the next morning told Emily that her daughter had had a nightmare. Silently she opened her arms and Sam stepped into them.

"I am so sorry," whispered the older brunette. She would always blame herself for this.

"It's not your fault."

Emily made a decision. "You're not going to school today." She herself was under orders to stay home for the rest of the week. "I need a wingman."

"For what?" Sam was curious. Her mom was up to something.

"You'll see. Go get dressed." As the teenager headed to her room she almost bumped into JJ.

Emily made enough coffee for everyone, it was strange how fast she had gotten used to a full house.

JJ had no objections to Sam skipping one day of school and Kendra had offered to get her homework for her. The blond suspected that her fiancé was taking Sam to go and help her pick a ring. It would cheer their daughter up no end. The fact that Sam could sleep all afternoon afterwards was a bonus. It wasn't simply lack of sleep , the emotions her nightmares and flashbacks brought up were exhausting. JJ knew all too well how it felt after her sister died. Sam hadn't stayed off as long as she could have. Emily had woken up a few times covered with sweat and shaking. It would take time.

For both of them.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily pulled into the Mall's parking lot before she told her daughter why they were here.

"Are you going to tell me now?" asked Sam. The only thing her mom had said the entire ride was that Sam could pick where they had lunch.

Emily parked the car. "I….. I asked JJ to marry me."

A delighted shriek erupted from the passenger seat followed by a bear hug.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" yelled Sam, hyper excited.

"It wasn't planned, I don't even have a ring."

"That's why we're here?"

Emily nodded. Her daughter's sparkle was back.

"Have you thought about it?" asked the younger brunette as the older one locked the car.

"Not consciously," admitted Emily, "But when I say she's stuck with me forever, I mean it."

"So it won't actually change what you have together?"

"I can't love her any more than I already do," replied Emily with a smile, "But I do like that the fact that everyone will know I belong to her."

"Mom any one can see that the minute they watch you with her. JJ feels the same way or she wouldn't have said yes." That would be the only possible answer and they were buying a ring to prove it. "And Peanut will officially have two moms."

"That was never in doubt," said Emily grinning as they made their way to the closest Jewellery store. Which she doubted would be the last. She wanted the ring to be perfect since she'd proposed in JJ's SUV. Not romantic at all.

"Are you going to adopt him or her?"

"Would you mind if I did?"

"Of course not, silly." chuckled Sam, linking her arm through her mothers. "The little guy's already my brother or sister. Are either of you going to change your name?" The teenager was well aware that her mom hated the Prentiss name because of what it stood for.

"It would a bit confusing if we both had the same name. So far we decided to double barrel it. Prentiss-Jareau."

Sam laughed, "That means Rex has the right last name!"

"True," agreed Emily laughing as well, even though the little pooch's name had been given in jest.

Four shops later and the brunette FBI agent was getting frustrated, she hadn't seen a single ring that jumped out at her.

"She will love whichever one you get," said Sam, slurping the last of her chocolate milkshake. Emily had a coffee. They finished their drinks then went into another store.

"Hey look at this one," said Sam, hovering over a display case.

Emily came over to see what had caught her daughters attention, usually jewellery didn't interest her in the slightest.

Sam was pointing at a small white gold ring that had tiny butterfly on it made of Blue Amber. Emily had always thought that amber was orange.

"Blue Amber comes mostly from the Dominican Republic," said the sales assistant.

"Mom?"

"It's perfect."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ had a definite spring in her step as she walked towards Garcia's lair. She had finally convinced Morgan that she did not hold him responsible for her lover's injury. In Emily's absence Penelope was taking her to lunch.

"You're happy."

"Yes I am," agreed JJ as they ordered they were at the diner where they had confronted Will and met Gloria.

Their morning had been very busy and this was the first chance they had to properly catch up. "Is everything okay between you?" Penelope had seen the blond angry before. "With her not telling you before she landed?"

"We're fine. She had valid reasons. She was worried how Sam would react." admitted JJ softly.

"How is she?" This time referring to the younger brunette.

"She'll be okay. It's so easy to forget Doyle only happened a few months ago. She's certainly inherited Emily's strength."

"And her good taste in woman," added Garcia. She had gotten to know Kendra quite well.

JJ blushed, "That she has."

Spence was setting off little rockets when they returned to the office. One nearly hit Hotch who looked stern for a moment before smiling and congratulating him on the distance. The afternoon sped by and soon JJ was on her way home.

The TV was on low in the background but what she noticed was a single silver balloon floating in the hallway further on there was another then in the middle of the kitchen was a gold one. The balloon trail led to her and Emily's bedroom. JJ found that her heart was thumping as she slowly pushed open the door. The pink and white silk bedding on the bed was covered with rose petals, the entire room was lit by scented candles. Two arms slid around her waist from behind. For once JJ didn't think to remind her to wear her sling.

"Em?"

Instead of answering Emily gently pulled her further into the room and closed the door. The dropped to one knee and held up the small black box and opened it.

JJ gasped, the little blue butterfly ring was gorgeous. She held out her hand as Emily took the ring and slid it onto her finger.

"Jennifer Jareau, when I met you my entire universe changed. You have taught me so much about myself. About loving someone with no reservations. You are one of my anchors. A shoulder when I need it. I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you. My soul mate."

JJ didn't care that she was nearly six months pregnant she knelt down and kissed her fiancé passionately.

If the blond hadn't been pregnant Emily would happily have made love on the floor but JJ usually fell asleep quickly afterwards these days, she jokingly blamed Peanut for taking all her energy.

Emily did undress her lover between hot kisses them carefully hoisted her up and led her to the bed where she threw the top cover off sending a blizzard of red petals up in the air. As JJ lay on the bed the brunette shed her own clothes. This was almost a reversal of the very first time they had made love. Emily was gentle and she knew her lover's body as well as she did her own. She knew that circling her nipples with her tongue would nearly drive the blond insane with need. She grinned as JJ moaned. Her next mission was to kiss as much of her baby bump as she could. JJ needn't have worried. Emily thought she looked as amazingly sexy as ever. Every time JJ tried to count how many kisses she did and she always lost count around forty by then her body was in total control.

They both moaned when the brunette settled between her legs. JJ because she knew she wasn't the only one with a talented tongue in the family and Emily because she was absolutely addicted to the smell and taste of her now official fiancé. This night was all about JJ and Emily contentedly curled around her sleepy lover after her body had stilled from form her orgasm.

"I love you."

"Ditto."

The next morning JJ texted Penelope to get everyone to the conference room. She worded it just like she used to do to brief the team on a new case. Garcia would be wondering why she didn't know anything about it. But it was the only way they could surprise everyone together. They had shown Kendra the ring at breakfast who had yelled almost as loudly as Sam had and nearly sent her cereal flying.

As soon as they entered the conference room Garcia knew something was up because Emily was not supposed to be at home.

"Sweet cheeks? Gumdrop?" She glanced at Derek and the others, none of them were any the wiser. She assumed it was baby related.

"Hi," said Emily sounding nervous, "We wanted to tell you all together…." She nodded to JJ with a beaming smile.

"We're engaged!"

TBC….

A/N. Thanks for reading guys (and gals). 3 chapters for 3 different stories in 3 days. That's a record for me. I have our first Christmas carol concert tonight so I'm glad I finished in time to post it before I have to get ready.

Next chapters will be up at the weekend/Monday. No I'm not playing Fallout 4 I'm catching up with my house cleaning. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex :D


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

"I'm still amazed you don't want to know if you're going to have a brother or a sister," said Kendra as she gently ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. They were curled up on their bed. Kendra was learning that some of their most intimate moments didn't happen during sex. Right now Sam was resting her head on Kendra's stomach, a position the dark girl knew meant her girlfriend was perfectly relaxed. The first time she had done it after Doyle Kendra had almost cried.

"It's silly," admitted Sam, enjoying her girlfriend's fingers, "When my mom told me she knew I was going to be a girl, I just thought that if I ever had a kid I'd want them to be a surprise."

"You ever thought about kids?"

"Not really, until I met you I didn't even think about this. If you want to know you can ask."

Kendra chuckled, "Yeah, but then I'll slip up by saying him or her."

"You don't know that." Sam was quiet for a while.

"I think I do, I'm not a trained FBI agent. What are you thinking?"

"About what Carmen said after lunch."

Kendra knew what she was referring to. The ex-cheerleader had pulled them aside after Trish had gone to Art. Carmen was becoming increasingly worried about Trish and had explained more about the phone call that had sent them to Sam's house after their date.

"Carmen's right, if my mom called me I would want to know why and maybe this is more important. My mom would want to know where I was going."

"Not everyone has an amazing relationship with their parents." said Kendra.

"Or their grandparents," added Sam thinking of Shirley.

"Yeah," agreed Kendra.

"You remember when Trish was worried about her mom and her new boyfriend?" asked Sam, "I think we we're wrong when we said it wouldn't change anything. "

"She knows she can come here anytime. And she has Carmen now as well. Do you think Carmen will listen ?"

"When I said Trish would love taking a stroll in the park as much a fancy date?" Kendra nodded. "I think Trish will tell her."

"So," teased Kendra, "Have you thought of any fancy dates?"

Sam shifted as her eyes met her girlfriends, she smiled, "Don't I already have my girl?"

"You don't want to spice things up?"

Sam coughed before playing along, "Not spicy enough, huh?" She saw Kendra bite her lip, she laughed. "Or do you really want me to ask JJ about toys?" She was rewarded with a blush. Sam had read the whole of the book that Trish had found before Kendra's birthday. In fact they had both read a number of saucy romance novels and were having fun trying some of what they read for themselves.

"No!" She would be far too embarrassed to look the blond in the face ever again.

Sam grinned as she moved up and looked down at her lover, "Would you like me to prove how spicy I can be?" Kendra's eyes dilated from the suggestion alone. "So do you?"

"Hmmmmmm."

"Say it," whispered Sam.

"Kiss me."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily and JJ were going to get home very late, Penelope and Morgan had insisted on an impromptu celebration. Emily had met them at their favourite bar after work. They and Hotch were the only sober ones left at the end of the night. They had seen their friends into cabs before JJ drove them home.

"What were you talking to Rossi about?" asked JJ, curiously. The older agent had wrapped Emily in a bear hug.

"I wanted to know if he'd give me away, when we get married." Emily found herself grinning broadly, even thinking of it made her unbelievably happy. And David Rossi was the closest thing she had ever had to a father.

JJ smiled knowing what that would mean to him. They were going to visit her parents that weekend before Emily was due back at work, they were going to tell them then. "I'm guessing he said YES."

"Yeah, he said he would be honoured."

"He would never say no," commented JJ, checking her mirrors before turning into their neighbourhood. She was glad the brunette was experiencing what having a father was like. "And my dad will be your father-in-law."

They were holding hands as usual and Emily raised JJ's hand to her lips, "That will great. Your family is so nice."

"They love you too." Suddenly JJ slammed on the brakes as a cat darted out from behind a parked car. The blond heaved a sigh of relief as she missed the suicidal feline and the vehicle that had hid it until the last second.

"You okay?" asked Emily placing her hand on Peanut's bump.

"I'm fine, we're fine." JJ drove a little slower and they both breathed easier when the SUV parked in their driveway.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Em, I'm alright, I promise," said JJ gently cupping her cheek with one hand.

Emily puffed out a breath and nodded.

"You're late."

The brunette jumped at her daughter's voice from the kitchen. JJ kissed her and headed to bed.

"The team took us out." The brunette joined her offspring to make hot chocolate, her daughter had a glass of milk.

Sam grinned. "Did you have fun?"

"Morgan and Penelope are hilarious when they get tipsy," chuckled Emily, "The bar had Karaoke night and they ended up singing the song from Titanic."

Sam who had just taken a mouthful of milk spluttered. "Really? Were they bad?"

"No, sober I bet they'd be pretty good. Rossi sang too he's really good." said Emily, "I asked him to give me away.

"That's fantastic!" Sam liked all of the team but Rossi was most like a grandfather.

"He also offered his house for the wedding, but don't tell JJ that part is a surprise."

"My lips are sealed," vowed Sam. "Do you have any idea when?"

"No but I kind of want Peanut to be there too." The brunette was careful with her wording. She knew Sam wanted Peanut's gender to be a surprise. "And I know JJ would love to wear her mom's wedding dress." Obviously that would mean after the baby was born.

"She will look beautiful." said Sam gulping down the rest of her milk.

"Yes she will. You should be in bed." The brunette had a very good idea why the younger brunette was still up.

"I'm going," laughed Sam then hugged her mom.

JJ was tucked up in bed reading her emails on her laptop that was on her lap.

"I come bearing gifts," said Emily passing her blond fiancé a large mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"Thanks. Sam?"

"Going to bed."

"She's happy." stated JJ wrapping her hands around her warm mug.

"I can never thank you enough for introducing them."

JJ chuckled softly, "They would have met anyway," she smiled at her lover, "I really believe that if you're meant to be together….You will be."

Emily kissed her before settling down, she vaguely heard JJ snap off the bedside lamp. She didn't know how long she had been asleep when she was shaken awake.

"W….what?"

"Emily. Somethings wrong!"

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading. I love reviews, they keep me inspired. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

"MOM!"

Sam bolted upright hurriedly pulling the sheet up to cover her body. Her mother had just burst into her room waking them both up.

"I'm taking JJ to the hospital. I need you to pack her a bag." Emily didn't wait for a response but whirled around and left. As the front door slammed Sam's sleep addled brain caught up. The screeching of tyres followed by the blaring siren as Sam tumbled out of bed and ran to her parent's bedroom, not knowing what to expect. Her heart was thudding in her chest. She skidded to a stop as she stared at their bed. The covers had been thrown off and revealed a small pool of blood.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO! _Her mind automatically flew to the word miscarriage.

She froze until two arms slid around her waist and gently pulled her out of the room.

"I'll do it," said Kendra, "Get dressed. Call Trish."

"What?...Why?" stammered Sam, noticing that her girlfriend had already pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"It'll only take a minute and I don't want Emily having to deal with that when she gets home." Sam nodded, eternally thankful that Kendra was keeping her head. She went back to her room to get her phone then picked up her scattered clothes as she dialled.

A sleep voice answered. "_Hello?"_

"Trish I need you….." Sam paused to swallow and take a breath.

"_Sam?!" _Trish sounded completely awake. _"What's wrong?"_

Sam explained as best she could while listening to Kendra opening drawers and her parent's closet. She knew she was asking her friend to go way over and beyond, but Trish didn't even want any details.

"_I'm coming."_

"Thanks, I'll leave the key under one of the plant pots. I don't know when…." Sam closed her eyes against all the truly horrible outcomes.

"_Don't worry about anything except your family_."

JJ and Peanut had to be okay! They just had to be.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

As soon as Sam hung up Trish was up and finding her clothes in the dark, luckily she was neat and tidy and knew exactly where they were. Once dressed she chewed her lip, her mom would not be pleased at her just taking off in the wee hours she would be less pleased if she also stole the car. Not to mention she was in the same drivers ED class as Sam. If she got pulled over she was going to be grounded until she was fifty. That is if her mom even listened to why she had borrowed it without a licence in the first place. Before she realised what she was doing she dialled Carmen's number, she had a car and a licence and a dad who would understand.

Carmen was up and out the door by the time Trish had told her what Sam wanted her to do.

Quietly Trish snuck out and made her way to the corner, on her way she noticed one of the neighbour's curtains twitch. She sighed her mom would know before she had a chance to talk to her. But for once Trish found she didn't care. Her friends needed her.

Carmen pulled up a moment later and paused only long enough to hug her girlfriend before driving to the Prentiss Jareau residence, just barely staying under the speed limit. The reason Carmen had arrived so fast was because she was still in her PJ's. The fact that she'd literally come straight for her touched Trish deeply. She had a pretty awesome girlfriend.

The key was under the pot closest to the driveway, obviously put there on the way to Kendra's car. Little Rex jumped up as they went in.

"I bet you don't have a clue what's happening," said Trish picking him up. He wasn't the only one.

Carmen glanced at Trish she didn't know JJ and Emily as well yet and she felt awkward about going into their bedroom without Trish.

Trish carried Rex in her arms and hesitated at the door.

"We have time," said Carmen quietly, resting her hand against her girlfriend's back.

"I think I'd rather get it over with," admitted Trish passing the puppy over and pushing the door open. Sam had said there was blood on the bed, she sighed when it wasn't that much. But any blood was bad.

"Do you want me too….." began Carmen when Trish hesitated.

"No thanks, I got this." Trish tossed the pillows to one side and the blankets. It really only was the bottom sheet. She looked over to her girlfriend who was cuddling Rex. Both were worried about JJ and the baby. The whole family had been through so much. "It's not fair."

Carmen put Rex down and went to Trish, she knew she hadn't realised she'd spoken that last comment aloud. "No it's not but we'll do whatever they need us to do."

"Thank you," whispered Trish.

"There's no other place I'd rather be."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam saw her mom sitting on a chair in the ER's waiting room before the older brunette spotted them. It was the first time she had ever seen her mother look terrified. With Doyle she had been worried and more than a little pissed, but she had been confident that the team would find them if she stalled him long enough.

"Go," prompted Kendra, knowing they were the best thing for each other at that moment.

Sam walked slowly to her mom who noticed her only when she was knelt down in front of her.

"Mom?" Logically she knew they weren't that far behind and JJ could only have been admitted. That thought didn't help the knots in her stomach.

"Hi, Pumpkin."

"She's going to be okay. So is Peanut." Sam's voice wobbled a bit. Emily immediately pulled her daughter into a hug, needing it as much as Sam did.

Kendra watched from a distance with tears filling her eyes, the relationship the two brunettes had was beautiful to behold.

"How are they?"

Kendra jumped as Penelope stopped next to her. They had left a message for her on the way.

"We just got here," replied Kendra, "I'm sorry for calling you but we figured we might need some adult help. She was so focused on her girlfriend and her mother that she missed the look that Garcia gave her.

In Penelope's book the two teenagers were that in age only, in every other respect she considered that they were adults.

"I think she's got this," said the usually bubbly blond put an arm around the girl stood next to her, "Let's go find coffee, they'll both need it."

Emily kissed her daughter's cheek as she pulled away.

"Have they said anything?" asked Sam, sitting down on the chair next to her mother.

"No they're assessing them," replied Emily, "They did mention maybe needing to do an emergency C-section."

Sam made a decision, "What is Peanut?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, wondering why she wanted to know why now.

"And have you decided on a name?"

That made it easier. "Henry Jordan Jareau."

"What? No Prentiss?" asked Sam. "No JJ Jr.?"

"Legally I have no claim until I adopt him and I think we'd get confused with more than one JJ."

"Henry?"

"Is Jordan's middle name we just switched them round." Emily was glad that Sam was distracting her, she was scared for both JJ and her son. "Why did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know who I was praying for."

"I love you." whispered Emily hugging her again.

"Ditto."

Kendra and Kendra joined them carrying a tray of coffee. Emily had been drinking coffee at work but tea at home. Right now she needed the caffeine.

A grey haired ER doctor came in, "Family of Jennifer Jareau?"

TBC…

Hi, guys. Sorry my update wasn't on Monday. I was in bed on Sunday afternoon and most of Monday with a rotten stinking cold . I feel better so here you go. Thank you for the great reviews. And I just need 1 more follow to get 250 follows. * happy bouncing* Yes I know another cliffhanger… Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	88. Chapter 88

CHAPTER 88

Emily stood up, her arm still around her daughter, "Yes?"

The doctor glanced at the teenager and the older brunette knew he was about to ask to speak to her in private. "Whatever you say to me, I will tell them. How are they?"

"I'm Dr Eli Wood, at the moment it's too early to give a definite diagnosis but the treatment would most likely be the same. We are monitoring both mother and child. Babies are subjected to a lot of stress at birth so we do have a little time. We need to do an emergency C-section soon though and Miss Jareau is refusing until she speaks to an Agent Prentiss who I've been informed is to make any and all medical decisions on her behalf if she is unable."

"That's me," said Emily, "Can I see her?"

"Follow me."

Emily kissed Sam's head as she moved to go after the doctor.

"Mom. Tell JJ I love her."

"I will."

JJ had been moved to an empty room and was sat on a bed with a drip attached to her arm. The doctor opened the door then left.

"JJ…."

At the sound of her soul mates voice the blond burst into tears and Emily wrapped her in a bear hug, through the sobbing she could hear JJ saying she was sorry, over and over again.

"Sweetheart it's alright," whispered Emily, gently rocking her fiancé.

"No. I should…have listened to you."

For a moment Emily didn't respond because she had been blaming herself for not insisting that she get checked out, but she'd also realised something else. "JJ it's not your fault. I bet if we had gone to the ER we'd have been sent home with orders to take it easy and contact our own doctor if we were worried."

"You honestly don't think I've hurt our son?" asked JJ unable to stop crying.

"I know so," said Emily cupping the blonds face and kissing her tears away. "I love you and I love Henry."

"But it's too soon."

"He'll be small but he'll be fine."

"How do you know?" asked JJ in a broken whisper.

Emily placed her hand on Henry's bump, she could feel a slight tremor under her fingers. She didn't know if it was JJ shaking or the baby, she actually hoped it was JJ. "Do you remember what we were talking about before we went to bed?"

JJ shook her head, whatever was in the drip was making it hard to concentrate.

"You said Sam and Kendra would have met regardless because they were meant to be together."

"I…..I remember." JJ could say the exact same thing about her and Emily and Sam.

"Do you believe it?"

"Yes."

"This is what I know," said Emily, quietly, "If Henry Jordan Jareau is meant to be a part of our crazy family then he will be." She pulled JJ back into her arms until a cough in the doorway got their attention.

JJ looked at Dr Wood then back to her fiancé who nodded. "Okay," she said with a shaky breath, "Do it."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was pacing, she'd never been fond of hospitals and after Doyle nearly killed her mom she downright hated them. Kendra was silently watching in case she needed to make her girlfriend go outside for a while and Penelope watched them both. Emily hadn't returned yet.

Garcia had called the rest of the team, they were on their way.

Rossi arrived first, he knew first-hand what losing a child felt like and he was fervently praying that the two young women, who he secretly thought of as his daughters, would never experience such a tragedy. Emily came out of the ER at the same time and he enveloped her in a big hug whispering support into her ear in Italian.

"Thanks," said Emily with a sniff then turned to the others, "They're prepping her for the C-section now. So far Henry has been a healthy little chap…."

Penelope blew her nose loudly, that sounded like good news.

"…so they're being cautiously optimistic."

The next twenty minutes saw the rest of the team filter in. The older brunette knew that her wife to be would be in surgery by now.

Spencer was quoting all the good baby facts about premature babies. Which helped as they knew the info was accurate. With modern medicine, six month old babies did stand a good chance.

Sam was sat next to her mother and Kendra was sat by her girlfriend. Penelope and Derek kept a coffee run going. They needed it, they had barely had any real sleep.

In reality the procedure lasted just over an hour but to everyone sat in the waiting area it felt like an eternity.

Dr Wood emerged and headed straight for Emily, if he was surprised by all the extra people he didn't show it.

The brunette shot to her feet for the second time that night. "How…." She cleared her throat, "How are …..they?"

The doctor smiled a little, "Miss Jareau is in recovery and the baby is in our neonatal unit. He is stable. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes mamma, go and see your son," said Derek. Sounding every bit the proud uncle.

"Is Jennifer awake?" asked Emily not sure how she felt about seeing their son for the first time without JJ by her side.

"The meds have made her a little groggy," replied the doctor with a nod.

"Can I see her first, please?"

The doctor nodded again.

"Mom?" Sam tugged on her mother's sleeve, she knew her mom would want some private time with JJ. "Can I go see my little brother?"

"Of course you can," said Emily, hugging her daughter, "Take some pictures."

"We will," replied Sam instantly then she grabbed Kendra's hand and followed the nurse who Dr Wood asked to take them.

Meanwhile Emily was led to her fiancé. Not caring who was in the room she bent and gently kissed her, "How are you feeling?"

"I can't feel much of anything," admitted JJ, blinking to focus properly, "Em, he's okay."

"I know." She also knew the painkillers and other drugs would wear off soon.

"Have you seen him?"

"Not yet. I wanted to see you first. Sam and Kendra have gone though."

"Em you could've…." She was silenced by one of the brunette's fingers on her lips.

"Every step of the way we have done this together and now is no different. I want to see our son with you." As she spoke Emily knew that was what she wanted.

JJ's eyes filled with tears. "I love you."

"And I love you."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"He's tiny," said Sam looking at the small pink baby lying in the incubator. His hair was so fine it was almost non-existent. She was pretty sure the boy would be blond like JJ.

"For his size and stage of development he's doing very well," said the head nurse with a smile, she looked startled for a moment as Sam glanced up. "He also has your eyes."

"What?"

"His eyes are the same colour." explained the nurse.

"Really?" Sam was stunned at that thought. Then wondered why she was surprised little Henry was genetically related.

"You'll see for yourself soon enough." The nurse chuckled.

Kendra grinned as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

"Hi Henry, I'm your big sister." Sam leaned into Kendra. "And this is your other big sister."

The dark girl raised an eyebrow. She now accepted that she was an honorary member of the Prentiss Jareau household, but this was something else.

"Hey, you are going to be as much a part of his life as I am," stated Sam truthfully. That was how positive Sam was about their relationship. She linked their fingers together and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Can we take some pictures?"

"Of course."

Sam used her phone camera and took a series of snaps. "Bye little guy, we'll be back soon."

Penelope ambushed them on the way back and the younger brunette knew that her parents wouldn't mind them seeing the first pictures of Henry Jordan Jareau. Even Hotch was grinning broadly as he had his turn to look.

Emily was sat on JJ's bed, holding her dozing fiancé when the two teenagers came in.

"The team wants to know how she is?" said Sam.

"She'll be fine." smiled Emily. "Will you stay here while I go and update them?"

Sam nodded as her mom went out to tell her friends that JJ was okay.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Trish's phone rang waking her up as it vibrated on the coffee table. She blushed when she realised she had fallen asleep on top of Carmen who was grinning up at her. They had washed and dried the bedding and remade the bed. Then they had sat and waited for news. As it was late they had nodded off on the couch.

"Hi, Sam?"

"_No, it's me Kendra. JJ had an emergency C-section and Sam now had a very small tiny baby brother who is doing as well as he can be. JJ is okay too."_

"Thank God." Exclaimed Trish closing her eyes as a wave of sheer relief swept through her. Carmen who was close enough to hear pumped her fist in the air.

Trish chatted for a few minutes then put her phone down to hug her girlfriend. Her phone rang again, she picked it up.

"What has she forgotten?" asked Carmen with a chuckle.

"Nothing," returned Trish, frowning, "It's my mother."

TBC…

A/N. Thanks guys for reading, reviewing and fav'ing. You are all wonderful. And YESSSSSSSS I have 250 follows LOL. I am officially chuffed to bits. Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year. May you have a good day whether with family or friends. And if you have to work like me, still have fun.

Hugs to everyone. Stay tuned T-Rex


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

When Sam re-entered JJ's hospital room she was pushing a wheelchair.

Emily was sat on the bed holding her fiancé, for a while she had thought that everything was catching up with her lover but JJ had snuggled into her arms and relaxed. She raised her eyebrow at her daughter, "Sam?"

"If JJ's up to it the nurse said she can be pushed."

Emily was absolutely speechless that she hadn't thought of it herself. "Jen?"

"Yes please, I want to see our son. Together." JJ was very carefully helped into the wheelchair. Emily gripped the handles tightly then followed the two teens as they led the way back to the neonatal unit.

The nurse recognised Sam and indicated henry's incubator.

"Mom, he's beautiful. You two did good."

Henry Jordan Jareau was sleeping peacefully when his parents finally saw their offspring for the first time. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ avoiding hugging the wheelchair as much as possible, though right then she would have happily embraced a porcupine to hug her soul mate.

"He's…" JJ sniffed loudly.

"Perfect," whispered Emily gently kissing the blonds cheek.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I gotta take this," said Trish standing up and heading to Sam and Kendra's bedroom.

"WHERE ARE YOU! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SNEAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

Trish held her phone away from her ear, she was glad she had left Carmen in the lounge otherwise she'd be able to hear every word her mother was yelling.

"I HAVE TRIED TO DRUM INTO YOU THAT HARD WORK IS THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL EVER GET ANYWHERE! BUT YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT LEARNING THAT LESSON!"

"Mom, don't you want to know why?"

"You think I haven't noticed the flowers?" Thankfully her mother's voice dropped an octave. "Boys will promise you the earth to get into your pants.

Trish's temper was starting to simmer, "You think I snuck out to have sex?"

"By this time tomorrow it'll be all over the school how easy you are…."

_Wait! What? Did my own mother just call me a slut?_ Trish exploded. "NO IT WON'T! Because the person I am seeing is most definitely FEMALE! Who treats me like I'm worth a million bucks. The reason I'm NOT there is JJ had complications and was rushed to hospital!"

Silence.

Trish was too angry to stop, "What? No comments about being gay and how THAT will affect my future?"

"You will not talk to me like that," spluttered her mother furiously, "I taught you to respect your elders."

"Respect is earned," Trish snapped back.

"You shouldn't yell in a hospital."

"I'm not at the hospital. I'm at Sam's."

"You just said…"

"I said JJ was rushed in."

"So you snuck out to do what exactly?" the tone was extremely sarcastic.

"Sam wanted her parents bedding washed so that they didn't have to deal with it when they got back." The explanation completely took the wind out of her mother's sails.

"She asked you to do that?"

"Yes."

"And you agreed?"

Trish shook her head in disbelief, "I think we have very different definitions of what being friends means."

Her mother was quiet for a moment, "I want you home straight after school."

"Fine." The line went dead and Trish sighed and took a steadying breath. Fighting the urge to hurl her phone at the wall. A knock on the door made her look up.

"You okay?" asked Carmen, worry evident in her eyes. There was no way she hadn't heard some of that.

"I think I'm going to be grounded till I'm fifty," muttered Trish.

"No you're not," said Carmen as she swept her into a bear hug, "I'll go with you and tell my side."

Trish doubted it would help especially as her mother would guess who Carmen really was. "On the up side I told her I was dating a girl."

"I heard," admitted Carmen, "Most parents would love for their kid to date a cheerleader."

"Ex-cheerleader."

"Splitting hairs and I was a cheerleader the first time we went out."

Trish snorted a laugh, "You goofball."

Carmen laughed, "But you love me anyway."

"Yes I do," replied Trish cupping her girlfriend's cheek and guiding her down for a searing kiss.

Carmen pulled back and searched Trish's eyes, all she saw was total sincerity. Damn, she wished they were somewhere else so she could show her girlfriend how much she loved her. "To steal the Prentiss family motto. Ditto."

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ was back in her room promising to be back to see their son after a quick nap. Emily had updated the team before they dispersed. All made her swear to call if she needed anything and to send lots of pictures.

Hotch had told her that he'd clear a few weeks off with Strauss. JJ was now officially on Maternity leave. Emily was sure the woman must be sick and tired of them being off, but Rossi said he'd handle Erin too.

Sam was dozing in the chair using Kendra's shoulder for a pillow when the older brunette entered the room.

"You girls can head home if you want to."

"It's not that far off breakfast and school," said Kendra, softly as not to disturb the sleeping members of the family.

"You're actually going?"

Kendra nodded hoping her blush wasn't noticeable. It wouldn't be the first time they'd gone to school on little or no sleep. Some nights they were content to snuggle others they were insatiable and couldn't get enough of each other. Last night was a perfect example, if Emily had burst in twenty minutes earlier she would have got an eyeful of Sam straddling her face.

"Okay." Emily was too focused on her fiancé. Suddenly she grabbed her bag and pulled out some money, "Make sure you have a proper breakfast then." She handed it over, "And tell Sam ice-cream is not a breakfast food. Or a food group."

"It is full of calcium," stated Kendra comfortable enough to tease and banter with the two FBI agents.

Emily chuckled, "Compromise?"

"I'm listening."

"Make sure there' s a bagel or something as well."

"Deal." Not long after the younger brunette was gently shaken awake.

In the car Sam checked her phone.

"What?" asked Kendra, glancing over.

"I'm just surprised there's no messages from Trish after you called."

"They probably fell asleep."

"True. How do we even repay them for doing that? I'm not sure I could have," admitted Sam, blood was still a trigger for her.

Kendra reached over and squeezed her thigh, "You did great."

"I froze."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? You totally took charge."

"A few months back that would have set off a flashback. It didn't."

Sam chewed her lower lip. That was true, most of her flashbacks now were in the form of nightmares.

"We'll think of something special to do for them," added Kendra as she pulled into a diner a few blocks from the high school. Sam had put the ice cream on hold until that afternoon fully intending to smuggle something in to JJ. They both immediately noticed how subdued Trish was and they shared a glance, there was no way they were letting their friend take the wrap for this. From Carmen's expression they knew she was thinking the exact same thing.

"So slight detour, then go to visit JJ and Henry?" said Sam.

Trish was grateful for her friends support, she just hoped it wouldn't make things worse.

TBC…

A/N. Hi guys, sorry this is a few days late. I swear I sat down on Monday and …NOTHING. My muse had vanished. Tried again yesterday. Same thing. But today I got rolling nicely along. I even played some Fallout 4 first lol. How's that for will power lol . That game is addictive, it's as bad as DAI and Skyrim.

I want to wish you all Best Wishes for next year. May all your dreams come true. Have fun and stay tuned. Hugs T-Rex


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Rebecca Anderson was pacing in her living room, pausing only to glance at the clock every now and then to see what time her daughter Trisha would be finishing school and heading home. She had been angry when her neighbour Debbie had told her that Trisha had left in the middle of the night and got into an unknown car. She had discovered a beautiful bunch of flowers in her daughter's room when she went in to get the TV remote, sometimes late at night Trish was the last one up and occasionally took it with her. Rebecca realised she was hurt that her daughter hadn't told her but why would she? Everything that wasn't schoolwork was classed as a distraction. After meeting her daughters best friends, why had it never occurred to her that Trish might date a girl? She also regretted jumping to conclusions. Thinking about it now she came to the conclusion that she hardly knew her only child.

Her boyfriend Ted had stopped by for coffee on his way to work that morning and had heard part of her side of the conversation. Usually Rebecca was a very private woman but because she was upset she vented. Ted had listened then quietly and calmly pointed out that Trish could easily have taken the car but she hadn't. If the interfering Debbie hadn't told her what her daughter had done, he really didn't like the nosy woman. Trish could have called to explain herself.

Rebecca couldn't deny that he had a point. Ted had hugged her and asked if he could come by and say something to them both when Trish got home. All he would say was that it was important.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Trish sat silent for the entire ride home, she had no idea what to expect she was used to being left alone. She had never been the type to crave attention, well except maybe Carmen's. The ex-cheerleader was holding her hand as she drove. Sam and Kendra were following behind them. She loved them all for the support they were showing.

Carmen pulled up outside the Anderson's residence. "What now?" she asked not sure how to proceed.

Trish chewed her lip, "I guess I could officially introduce you?" She heard Kendra stop behind.

"Are you ready?"

"She already knows….so yes."

"Okay." Carmen gently tugged her girlfriends hand as she climbed out. She felt Trish tense. "What?"

Trish nodded towards Ted's car in the driveway. What was he doing here?

The front door opened before she had walked three feet. Trish stopped abruptly.

Rebecca glanced at the other girls. If Sam and Kendra were together it was a safe guess that it was the redhead Carmen who her daughter had been talking about. The young Prentiss looked tired which was understandable after the night she had had.

"How's your brother and JJ?" she asked quietly.

"Okay last I heard," replied Sam, "This is my fault for calling Trish." She sounded choked up so Kendra took over.

"I know JJ didn't need the bag that Emily asked us for right away," said Kendra, slipping her hand into her girlfriends, "So I guess we could've done it ourselves, but Emily needed us there." She didn't explain Sam's issues with blood.

"And Trish needed a ride so she called me," added Carmen.

Rebecca nodded, "Can I talk to my daughter for a moment." She didn't miss the looks exchanged between Trish and Carmen. Yes, she had guessed correctly.

As Trish followed her mother into the house she knew her friends would wait. She was honestly confused, she had expected her mother to have hit the roof. Though Ted was there maybe she was saving that till later?

Trish knew it was rude to ask why Ted was there and why her mother hadn't either asked him to make himself scarce for a while or led her to another room?

"I wanted to say something to the both of you. Trish your mom hasn't heard this either," said Ted.

That statement piqued the teenager's interest. So he knew something about what was going on. She was beginning to wonder if boring was the wrong word to use for the slightly chubby nearly fifty year old, maybe laid back was better.

"Seventy years ago my great, great grandfather founded the Watts and Sons, which is the accounting firm I now run."

Trish frowned. What was with the history lesson?

"Becoming an accountant and working for the family business is expected. My older brother Thomas wanted to be a musician instead. He loved music and he was very talented, but our father insisted on him getting a degree and working for him. Thomas refused and they had a fight that led to my brother walking out and my dad telling him not come back. He refused to believe that music could be that important to my brother. They were both very proud men. Thomas made a living busking and became friends with a teacher at a deaf school and he started doing a few sessions with the kids, he loved it and became a teacher. That was something I know my father would have been proud of. Thomas had to make the first move not him. Ten years ago my brother was killed by a drunk driver and my dad died a few years back and the last thing he said was he wished he'd talked to Thomas. He lost that chance." Ted stood up and left with a nod, hoping the two women would take the right message from his story. He didn't want history to repeat itself. He really liked Rebecca and her daughter, they had issues but what family didn't?

Trish glanced at her mother who was staring at the door that Ted had closed behind him. The parallels were scary. Her opinion of ted shifted again. "He's a pretty good guy."

"Yes, he is, " agreed Rebecca. "You know I just want to know that you can take care of yourself, right?"

"I do know that, we just have different ideas about how to do that." said Trish, seriously. She was still hurt and angry about what her mom had said during the phone call but she also didn't want to start an argument by bringing it up. On the other hand she couldn't just erase it from her memory.

"How long have you been dating Carmen?"

"A couple of months. And no we haven't slept together," added Trish a little bitterly.

"I guess I asked for that," said Rebecca softly, "Trish, most of the things I warn you about happened to me. I don't want you to go through any of that."

That left Trish speechless, she had wondered. Hanging around Emily and JJ had taught her to think differently, to look for the reasons behind people's actions.

"Mom I'm gonna make mistakes. And hopefully I'll learn from them."

"I know." The older Anderson was suddenly aware of how much Trish had grown up lately. If Trish wanted to do Art would she leave like Thomas had? The thought sent a cold shiver through Rebecca. "And if putting all your energy into Art is a mistake?"

"It's mine to make," said Trish, deciding to be honest with her mother, "How much money do you have in the bank?"

Rebecca frowned, "Around two thousand dollars. Why?"

"I have nearly triple that. I've been selling some of my drawings."

"What?!" Rebecca listened stunned as her daughter told her about designing her friends tattoos and that the shop was regularly calling her with customer requests.

"I was saving up for if I had to pay my own way," admitted Trish.

"I can't promise to stop going on about your grades overnight but I'll try."

Trish couldn't believe her ears, "Mom?"

"I'm sorry for being such a…." Rebecca didn't finish her sentence because Trish hugged her.

"Now," said Rebecca with a smile, "Why don't you invite your friends in and introduce me to you girlfriend?"

"Okay. Can we also g have Ted over for dinner?" Her mother blushed as she nodded.

Trish grinned as she went to the door, this felt like a whole new beginning.

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. I know I'm a few days late. When I sat down on Monday to do this I suddenly realised I couldn't remember what (if anything) I had called Trish's mom's boyfriend so I had to re-read a chunk to find out. From now on I am taking notes. I decided Trish's mom was a good guy at heart so happy ending for Trish.

Wow chapter 90. I still have a ways to go yet, though seriously if I'd known how much the Prentiss Jareau family was going to take over my spare time I would have split it into at least 2 parts. Never mind. Live and learn.

Thank you so much for reading, fav'ing and following. You guys have passed all my expectations. Wonderful, each and every one of you. I am still totally addicted to reviews. They keep me inspired and do guide the story. If enough people ask for something I will try to make it happen.

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Emily carefully carried a cup of coffee back to JJ's room, now that Henry had made his spectacular entrance she had allowed her fiancé to talk her into going to get something to eat. Sam would always be the most beautiful baby she had ever seen but little Henry was beautiful in his own way.

She walked in on a nurse explaining how to use a breast pump. The absolute best thing for their son was his mother's milk. Once their son was born and JJ's placenta removed she would start producing milk. She stopped dead as a random thought popped into her mind.

"If Henry hadn't been born early? Would I have accidentally drank that?" As soon as she finished speaking her brain engaged and she felt heat flooding to her cheeks. The nurse coughed, went as red as a tomato and hurriedly excused herself.

JJ grinned at her usually unflappable lover suffering from major foot in mouth disease. "It's quite possible you might have. Help me with this."

The brunette put her coffee down and followed JJ's instructions on fitting the pump. Emily loved the fact that they were 'making' Henry's first feed together.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The four teenagers went to visit Sam's family in Kendra's car. So they could talk.

Admittedly Trish was still a little stunned at the turn of events but her mother had promised they would talk when she got home.

Sam was instantly worried when they found JJ's room empty but one of the passing nurses had said they were spending time with the baby.

Henry was in a blanket in JJ's arms when they found her. Emily met them at the door and told them only one person at a time and directed Sam to go in first.

"Hi," said Sam, kissing JJ's cheek, "You okay?" JJ moved enough so that she could give her daughter a one armed hug.

"We're both fine. He had his first feed from me an hour ago."

"Can I touch him?" Sam was so nervous that she might do something wrong.

"Pull a chair over and sit down." Instructed JJ then once the young brunette had complied she gently passed her tiny sleeping brother over.

Sam hardly dared breathe as she held her baby brother, she bent over and kissed his forehead, her eyes filling with tears. "I am going to be the best big sister ever," she promised with a sniff.

"You already are," said JJ reaching over to wipe away the few tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I haven't done anything yet."

"You love him, don't you? That's all that really matters."

Sam nodded, she knew the others would want a turn.

"Make sure your mom isn't scaring any nurses." Added JJ as her daughter left the room. Sam gave her a confused look as Kendra came in.

One by one they had a few minutes of holding Henry before Emily came back in to kiss her son and take JJ back to her room. The older brunette gave her daughter a bear hug and told her she would be home later to shower and change. JJ would be discharged in a day or two but would stay to be close to Henry while Emily would come back every day. If Henry carried on as he was he could be home in a couple of weeks.

Sam was beaming as they left, her brother was doing fine, her other mom was too. She felt unbelievably lucky to have so many wonderful people in her family, JJ was amazing, Kendra was the other half of her heart and soul, Trish was like a sister and Carmen was quickly becoming like one as well. The rest of the team too were like aunts and uncles except Rossi who Sam teasingly referred to as grandpa. He loved it she could tell. She also had Shirley. She didn't know JJ's parents that well yet. Yes she decided she was very lucky.

Trish and Carmen got dropped off so the ex-cheerleader could pick up her car.

"I feel kinda dumb," said Trish as they waved as their friends drove off.

"Why?" asked Carmen curiously.

"I assumed my mom wouldn't be okay with us, with who I am. I thought I was getting good at reading people, boy was I wrong."

"Hey, I think it's sometimes harder to read those close to us." Carmen shuddered, thinking about Simon. She felt two arms wrap around her and a pair of soft lips brush against hers. She smiled into the kiss pulling her closer. A cough from the porch interrupted them. Carmen blushed as she pulled away to find Rebecca smiling.

"Carmen would you like to stay to supper?"

"Yes ma'am, I'd like that."

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old. Rebecca is fine."

"Sure okay." Trish took hold of her hand and led her into the house as Ted's car pulled into the driveway.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The next day at school Trish was in a weird mood, the others found out why at lunch.

"Okay spill," said Kendra, sitting down at their usual table.

"Last night after you and Ted left," said Trish, glancing at her girlfriend, "We talked. For the first time in my entire life my mom really talked to me. She answered nearly every question I'd ever thought to ask."

"Like what?" asked Sam, slurping her soda.

"Well about my dad for one."

Sam stopped drinking, Trish had never mentioned her father before. Even Kendra looked surprised.

"My mom came from a poor family so when once of the cute popular guys started dating her and told her he loved her she fell for it. Jerk! He told everyone and my mom got a reputation. She just didn't trust any of the guys after that except one, Luke Miller they'd been friends forever. He asked my mom to the senior prom. My mom fell pregnant with me after her senior prom. Someone had smuggled in some booze and everyone was a little drunk." Trish looked at Sam who's origin had been pretty much the same only Emily had been three years younger than the eighteen year old Rebecca. Also Sam didn't know who her father was.

"Luke's family was very old fashioned and wanted them to get married, but as much as they cared about each other as friend's they didn't love each other. To stop the pressure they came up with a plan. My dad always wanted to join the military so they got engaged and said they'd get married a few years down the line, by that point they figured no one could tell them what to do." Trish paused to take a bite of her burger. She had wanted to call Carmen after her mom had told her all this but it was late and as she wanted Sam and Kendra to hear it too she decided to tell the altogether.

Sam exchanged a frustrated glance with her girlfriend, she wanted to know what happened next, this Luke guy sounded okay in her book.

"Long story short, my dad did join the army and was a medic he died trying to save one of his friends. Because they weren't married his family pretty much broke off all contact."

"Trish, I am so sorry," said Sam reaching over to squeeze her hand while Carmen wrapped her arm around her.

"I never knew him," replied Trish with a shrug, "I was so little when it happened. Though my mom says I'm a lot like him, apparently he could draw to. She has a box of his stuff in the attic. You know they gave him a medal posthumously. One of his soldier friends sent it over." Trish ate more of her lunch before continuing, "As they weren't married my mom wasn't entitled to his military pension thing. And my mom wasn't going to ask for anything. Having me stopped her going to college and that's why she always works so hard."

"And why she wants you to be able to look after yourself?" asked Carmen.

Trish nodded, "Yeah, a lot of things suddenly make sense."

"Your dad was a hero," said Sam with a grin, "That is really cool."

"I think he probably was," agreed Trish.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily put the bottle down and then gently rubbed her sons back to burp him. JJ snapped a picture on her phone, they were taking it in turns to feed Henry. He was too small to breast feed properly but at least all his milk was coming from JJ. The poor nurse who had given the blond the breast pump went bright red every time she had to interact with the two FBI agents and Emily had apologized profusely the next time she had seen her.

"She's never going to get that image out of her head," teased JJ as the nurse made a hasty exit after taking her blood pressure.

"I know," groaned Emily, hiding her face in her hands.

"Though it's entirely possible," continued JJ, biting her lip, "Think how long I will breast feed our little man for and how long I can't have sex for. Then add how much you like to….." Emily's hand over her mouth stopped her speaking.

"Jennifer!"

JJ laughed.

"Agent Jareau you are an awful evil woman." Emily's heart was racing at her fiancé's words. She removed her hand.

"You love my anyway, Agent Prentiss." JJ's eyes were sparkling with mischief. "I might be banned from sex for a while but there's no rules about kissing."

Emily didn't need an invitation she moved closer and kissed her soul mate pouring all the love she felt for her into it. They were both breathless when they parted.

"I hope no one comes to take my blood pressure," chuckled JJ, knowing it would be sky high.

Emily laughed softly. "You do exactly the same thing to me." She sighed, "I don't to leave."

"Em, we're fine. If it makes you feel better you can be on night feedings when we come home." JJ knew Emily wanted to help take care of their son.

"Really?" Emily grinned, "Does that mean I get to play with the breast pump again?" She added huskily.

Silently JJ nodded, she couldn't wait to take Henry home and have all her family back under the same roof. Not to mention getting a certain ravishing brunette alone…

TBC…..

Hi, guys. Thanks as always for reading. I'm thinking a little Carmen/ Trish alone time for the next chapter and of course Henry's homecoming. Emily has to go back to work too. I love reviews they do inspire and help a lot. I get some good ideas. This is one of the faster chapters I've written. I just got Season 10. I haven't watched it yet though. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Emily's two weeks of vacation time was spent with JJ and Henry all day then the girls would visit and do their homework on the floor, that is until one of the nurses found a spare table and some chairs for them to use. JJ was officially discharged after five days. But because Henry was in the hospital's intensive baby care unit they had a few rooms available for parents. JJ opted to stay in one until she was able to travel to and from each day. The table made a sudden appearance in the room as well.

Carmen and Trish popped in to say hello then left leaving Emily to take the two teen's home with her. The ex-cheerleader had pointed out that Sam lived on her way to school and as they all went to the hospital after using two cars was a waste of gas. And Larry kept her gas tank topped up.

Emily was dreading going back to work. She and JJ had worked out plans for nearly every possibility that could arise over the next few weeks or months while Henry was still in hospital. The easiest was once JJ could go home she would be dropped off on the way to the BAU. If they got a case Penelope had instantly offered to make sure JJ got their safely and Kendra would bring her home.

The older brunette knew it was separation anxiety, knowing that didn't help in the slightest.

Would she still feel like this if Henry had been born full term and been at home?

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Trish grinned as Rex jumped up and flew to the door, she still had Sam's house key and she and her girlfriend had been dog sitting. Occasionally they made dinner. The first time they had done it they had surprised everyone.

Sam hadn't realised she had forgotten to ask for her key back, but after that she let her friend keep it.

Emily was simply glad that she didn't need to cook. All she wanted to do was soak in the bath and relax.

"Smells great," said Sam walking in, she dumped her book bag by the wall so no one would fall over it.

"Meatloaf," replied Carmen, "My dad's secret recipe."

Sam grinned, it was easy to tell Larry loved to cook just by the food that Carmen brought to school for her lunch. They had started pooling their food at lunch. So Carmen's father culinary skills were well known. "I'll set the table."

Emily thanked the girls with big hugs before excusing herself.

"Your mom looks tired," commented Carmen, quietly as they all tidied up.

"I know," replied Sam, "I know how easy it is to get used to always sleeping with someone, you really notice it when they're not there."

"JJ will be home in another week or two," said Kendra, wiping down the counter.

Trish glanced at the clock, it was getting close to her curfew. Sam saw them out.

Carmen was a block away when Trish's phone buzzed. Curiously she glanced over. They hadn't left anything behind and she was going to get Trish home on time.

Trish chuckled as she read the message.

"What?"

"My mom, can I possibly stay at Sam's as Ted stopped by on his way home because he didn't feel well and has thrown up all over the bathroom."

"Gross," muttered Carmen, "My dad's out of town again."

"It's fine, just turn round while I call….." Carmen reached over and took a hold of her phone as she pulled over.

"We have a tent, in our garage. It's Saturday tomorrow no school. Our picnic spot is totally deserted. We could….just sleep or not…. If you want to…with me?" She knew she was rambling but she honestly envisioned this moment with a huge bunch of red roses and dinner at a fancy restaurant. With Trish just beginning to rebuild her relationship with her mother, Carmen didn't want to jeopardise it, so she had put her own desires on the back burner.

Trish swallowed, if the universe had been waiting to give them a perfect moment. This was it.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"YESSSSSSS!"

"Watch the road!"

"Oooops sorry."

Trish found herself filling up with nervous energy as Carmen picked up the tent and two sleeping bags, a few bottles of water. As they headed to their picnic spot Carmen rested her hand on Trish's thigh.

"Okay?"

"I am but promise me something," said Trish quietly.

"Anything," replied Carmen.

"I want you to stop being the perfect gentleman. No holding back."

"I can do that," grinned Carmen wagging her eyebrows. The journey was over before they knew it and Carmen pitched the tent in record time. The last thing she did was unzip the two sleeping bags and lay them on the floor. Trish was leaning against the car, she had offered to help but Carmen wanted to do it.

The ex-cheerleader emerged from the tent and silently held out her hand. Trish took it and gave it a squeeze. Carmen closed the tent flap behind them.

"Trish, whatever you say goes. In here if you want to…" Carmen stopped when her girlfriend cupped her face.

"What did you promise me?"

"To not hold back." whispered Carmen.

"What do you want?"

"But I might…." A kiss interrupted her.

Trish had a very good idea what Carmen was going to say. "Did your first time hurt?"

"Yeah, a little."

"So don't worry about it. Make me not care." That last part was a challenge that Carmen was happy to accept, she pulled her girlfriend into a heated kiss. They overbalanced and Carmen ended up flat on her back which suited her just fine. It allowed her to slide her hands up into Trish's T-shirt as she rolled them over.

Trish gasped into the kiss. Her girlfriend had restricted herself to kissing and cuddling to this point even the last time they were her any kissing hadn't gone below the neck.

Carmen pulled back and slowly lifted the garment up and over Trish's head, any sign of hesitation and she would stop while she still had some control over her body. She had had so many dreams about Trish and woken up totally aroused that she'd been having a lot of cold showers as soon as she tumbled out of bed. Now it was about to become reality. Trish was kissing her again as soon as her arms were free. Her pink bra soon followed only then did Trish pause long enough to tug at Carmen's top. The redhead understood and yanked off her clothes not stopping till she was completely naked so she wouldn't have to be separated from the breath-taking creature in front of her.

Trish had wondered what having sex was like from her friend's edited descriptions, but nothing came close to the feeling of Carmen's lips exploring her body. Seeing Carmen naked had set a fire burning low in her belly that was growing. She had cried out as those lips had latched onto a hard nipple and sucked.

The ex-cheerleader kissed her way down to the Trish's jeans then ever so slowly unfastened them before sliding then and the pink underwear down and off. Her senses were filled with the scent of her girlfriend's arousal.

"You are beautiful." This wasn't her first time but anything she had felt in the past had already been obliterated by the girl moaning under her. Not being able to stop herself Carmen ran her tongue through the swollen wet folds.

Trish's back arched and her hips rocked up. Making her cum with her mouth shot to the top of Carmen's list of things she wanted to do but not yet she knew her girlfriend was fast approaching the edge. She licked her again then swiftly moved back up to kiss her properly.

Trish moaned at the taste of herself, she broke the kiss ," I need…"

"I know , Baby." Carmen let her fingers explore for a moment warning Trish before plunging two fingers deep inside.

Trish cried out as she curled into her girlfriend, Carmen kept her fingers still while she caught her breath.

"Okay?" asked Carmen, softly, her response was a passionate kiss. She started thrusting her fingers slowly until her lover picked up the rhythm until they were in perfect sync. Nails digging in her back warned her that Trish was coming. Carmen held her until she was spent only then did she remove her fingers.

"Damn," said Trish, huskily.

"Yeah," agreed Carmen, grinning down at her lover.

"So," said Trish, "Everything you just did to me…."

Carmen gently cupped Trish's cheek, "I will love anything you do to me."

"Good." Trish flipped them over.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was feeding Rex when she got a message from Trish asking if they wanted breakfast, their treat?

She quietly replied and went to wake Kendra and her mom, she had let them both lie in. Sam made coffee while she waited then opened the door to the two girls carrying a box of donuts. The fact they were both wearing the same clothes as the day before didn't escape her notice, neither did the way they were looking at each other. A slow smile blossomed on her face.

"What you grinning at?" asked Kendra, joining then.

Sam pointed at their two friends, "Finally."

Trish went bright red while Carmen took hold of her hand, grinning at the younger brunette using the exact same word as she had when she knew Sam and Kendra had gotten together.

"Details." said Kendra helping herself to a chocolate covered donut.

Trish's mom called before she could answer.

"Hi mom."

"_It's safe to come home now."_

"Is Ted okay?"

"Sergio if you jump in the donut box, I will not be happy."

Trish laughed as she turned to see Sam lift the cat off the table.

"_He's fine. He thinks it's something he ate. Thanks for that. Ted wouldn't stop apologising."_

"It was fine really," said Trish as Carmen brought her hand up to her lips and kissed it. "We're going to hang for a while then visit JJ and Henry. I'll be home for dinner."

"_Okay, be safe."_

"She'll think you were here," commented Carmen, they had talked on the way to the donut shop. Trish didn't want to lie to her mom.

"Why do you think I told Sergio off?" said Sam with a wink before breaking off half of her girlfriend's donut and taking a bite.

"Thanks," responded Trish, "I wouldn't have asked you to lie for me."

"I know and you didn't."

It did bring up a dilemma however. Trish looked at Carmen, "I'm going to have to talk to my mom."

"And I'm going to talk to my dad, I know he'd more unhappy with me going camping all the time than having you stay over when he's not there."

Suddenly Sam laughed.

"What?"

"You know not one of us considered sneaking around."

"I didn't tell my grandmother," said Kendra, "But she knew." She sighed, she still missed the old lady like crazy. The frequent phone calls assured her that she was having a ball with Gloria. She found herself in Sam's strong arms.

Trish was still amazed at how well her friends could read each other. Would she and Carmen be able to do that one day? Though they'd been able to read each other very well the night before. She felt heat rising in her cheeks again and coughed. Carmen smirking didn't help.

"Hi, girls," said Emily, yawning as she headed to the coffee machine. She was wearing JJ's bunny slippers. The simplest things made her feel closer to her soul mate.

Sam noticing offered her mom the donut box. Emily glanced at the box, at Sam still in her PJ's then at Trish and Carmen. The younger brunette witnessed the exact moment when her friend's new relationship clicked.

Emily smiled as she sipped her coffee. She knew JJ would love that bit of news. Penelope and Morgan were visiting as well. One of the chocolate donuts was wrapped up for JJ.

Sam got dressed quickly she wanted to see her little brother, both adults had told her she didn't have to go every day. JJ had loads of visitors, her parents were due later that week.

"What are you guys doing later?" asked Emily heading to her car.

"Bowling or a movie," replied Sam, "We haven't decided yet."

The teens all piled into Carmen's car. They were going to follow the older brunette to the hospital.

"Okay," said Kendra turning her attention back to Trish and the redhead, "Details!"

TBC…..

Hi guys. Thanks for reading. I can't believe I'm still picking up follows. Thank you so much. I'm still totally addicted to reviews. I skipped a week because my sister gave birth to a little boy last Tuesday by C-section. I was actually allowed in, (wearing peach coloured scrubs and blue crocs). It was pretty cool.

I should be back to my schedule of updating now . I hope you enjoyed it. I have a feeling this could be the calm before the storm… DUN DUN DUN.

Have fun and stay tuned, T-Rex


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Detective William LaMontagne was sat in a small coffee shop opposite Robert Martin one of the techs from the crime lab, the man was so boring that he made watching paint dry seem interesting. At that moment he was describing in great detail a new technique for lifting fingerprints from latex gloves. The only reason Will cultivated the friendship was because Bob's brother Steve worked for the FBI crime lab and as soon as Will had mentioned personally knowing the members of the BAU, Bob had told him some of the stories his brother had told him. Undoubtedly the man must have thought that Will heard them from his 'friends' at the BAU.

It was a great way to keep tabs on JJ and her bitch girlfriend. The detective had been biding his time, expecting the two women to break up or be transferred to separate departments.

Neither happened.

He could not believe it when they had got engaged or that JJ had wanted a child that wasn't his. He was disgusted when he learned that the father was her own brother! Didn't that make it incest or something? It was only when JJ was rushed in for the emergency C-Section did he hear that Emily's eggs had been used.

Will had used his badge and southern charm to gather a lot of information on Emily Prentiss. The question was how to use it? He had enough brains to know that Garcia would trace any type of direct contact. So now he was trying to come up with an indirect one. Bob unknowingly gave him the answer when he told him his brother had matched a rare genetic defect in a young child, who was the result of a serial rapist's attack four years earlier.

That had possibilities.

Will left after paying the bill, a bounce in his step. All his planning was about to pay off.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Henry Jordan Jareau was going to be in the hospital for roughly six more weeks, depending on his rate of development. Feeding him through a tube took some getting used to and they both looked forward to when he could feed normally.

Emily went back to work praying that they wouldn't get any cases that took her away from her soulmate. The first night JJ had come home Emily had held her close, breathing in her scent and feeling her body heat. That night the brunette slept better than she had in weeks.

No such luck, the moment she saw Garcia heading to Hotch's office she knew they had a case.

"Dammit," muttered Emily as their unit chief called them to the conference room.

Garcia ran through her briefing quickly. Someone was targeting white male police officers in Colorado.

"Prentiss, a word."

Emily nodded as the others left, she was going to get a pep talk. Or at least that was what she thought Hotch was going to say. What he actually said left her speechless.

"What?"

"I said you're not coming. You're going to help Garcia…"

"But?" The door opened and a blond haired woman came in.

Hotch nodded to the newcomer, "Prentiss, this is Ashley Seaver, a cadet, she'll be with us in the field. It's an excellent way to get experience."

Emily was sure it was. It also meant she could stay with her fiancé and her son. "Thank-you."

Hotch gave her one of his rare smiles, "Go tell Garcia the good news."

If they had been alone Emily would have hugged him, instead she gave him a beaming smile and left as Seaver was thanking him for the opportunity.

JJ was ecstatic too, though she wondered if Strauss had anything to do with it. Having a trainee on the team would have had to have been cleared by her. The arrangement worked well and from the few interactions that Emily had with Ashley she was sure she would be a good agent. What did shock all of them was that she was the daughter of a serial killer. That unique perspective would come in handy.

Working with Penelope gave the brunette a new level of respect for the bubbly blond's computer skills. As the team narrowed down the list of suspects Emily couldn't help feeling relieved that JJ wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt. It would only be for a few weeks but Emily was grateful for the extra time.

The first thing that JJ wanted to know when the brunette arrived at the hospital was how the team were doing followed by all the latest gossip. She knew Garcia talked to JJ a lot during the day, probably more than she did. But then Garcia was the queen of multitasking.

Emily settled down to fill her fiancé in on Morgan's latest conquest. Her partner was such a player, she couldn't wait for him to meet someone he truly cared about.

The girls had visited after school then gone home, JJ had finally Sam that she didn't have to stay all day which was good as now that Trish and Carmen had taken their relationship to the next level they we finding time to be alone as much as possible and not dog sitting.

Talking to their respective parents had gone better than expected. Larry had known one or two of the boys Carmen had dated and not particularly liked any of them, Trish was different she had saved his daughter from someone who he had always thought of as a friend. And he could see how much they cared about each other.

Rebecca was deeply touched that after their rocky relationship, Trish would come to her and be so open and honest. In reality the older Anderson had known it was only a matter of time. At least she wouldn't come home pregnant.

Sam was pleased and enjoyed teasing them when they stayed over, telling them to behave. Trish was more than capable of teasing her right back.

A month after Henry's birth Emily had to travel with team again. Seaver was training and studying.

The team was heading to Wyoming this time , their unsub was targeting Jewish men. Emily's main job would be as translator again.

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam carried in the groceries while her girlfriend locked the car. JJ had been cleared to drive short distances just a few days before. After plonking them down on the counter she made a big fuss of Rex who was now nearly full grown. He came up to her knee now when she first got him he just about reached her ankle.

As the excited pup went to say hello to Kendra, Sam checked the mail.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ had finished breast feeding Henry when her phone rang.

She would have ignored it except that it was Kendra and usually the girls texted.

"Hi."

"_JJ! You have to come home right now."_

Kendra sounded on the verge of tears. JJ gently transferred her sleeping son back into his cot. "What's happened?"

"_She got a letter….from a prison…."_

"I'm coming!" JJ ran barely slowing down to tell the nurses that she was leaving.

No.

It couldn't be.

TBC…..

Hi guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And all you new follows. I'm still chuffed so many folks like this. Over 130 000 hits now. WOW! You're wonderful, each and every one of you

I should be more regular now that my nephew is home. He is a cute little guy.

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

JJ didn't care that their sirens were only to be used in a life or death situation. She floored it all the way home. Light's flashing.

There was only one person in prison that had any connection to her daughter.

Shepard.

How the hell had he found out about Sam? Once his DNA had been matched he had confessed. In fact Hotch had had a quiet word with the attorney and had included no chance of a plea bargain so in theory he had absolutely no reason to ask for any of his case notes. Doing so would also have alerted them. That hadn't happened. The question was how on Earth had he found out?

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Penelope was exchanging sexy quips over the phone when her mobile went off, a quick glance told her it was JJ. They had gotten into a routine of JJ calling during her lunch break, for her to be calling now was unusual.

"Oracle out."

She didn't have chance to say a single word before a very agitated JJ was on the line. In the background she could hear sirens.

"…..I need you to check who Shepard has been talking to."

"Shepard? Why?"

"Sam who's who he is!" Screeching breaks followed that statement as the line went dead.

"Oh my….." Garcia spun her chair around to her babies and her fingers flew over her keyboards. She was going to find out who had done this. As of this second this was her top priority.

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ sprinted into the house, "SAM! KENDRA!"

Silence.

The blond heard a low whimper coming from the nursery. She flung the door open to find a dejected Rex sat behind the door.

"Girls?"

Still nothing.

JJ grabbed her cell again and fired off a quick text for Garcia to trace the girl's phones. She walked around the house making sure they weren't there. She was seething and scared to death at the same time. Sam was so sensitive that this could do so much damage.

Rex followed behind as JJ glanced back at the kitchen, everything on the breakfast counter was on the floor. Although she was itching to go out and look without knowing where she would be wasting her time and possibly head off in the opposite direction. So when Penelope sent her their location. She was so glad that Kendra was with her. A part of the FBI agent felt guilty that the teenager was having so much pressure put on her. But knowing that if it was Emily she would gladly accept anything helped a little.

That thought led her to having to tell her fiancé but first she needed to find her daughter.

"Thank God," she grabbed her phone as it beeped. She was surprised at where they were. "Hey boy, sorry gotta leave you alone for a bit."

JJ picked him up and sat him on the couch next to Sergio. JJ turned her siren off, if the girls moved Garcia would text her immediately. As she drove she realised she shouldn't be that surprised at her destination. The girls had been going there every day since they had moved in. And at dusk it was usually pretty deserted. Luckily she knew exactly where Penelope said the teenagers were was.

JJ parked and took a deep breath, sending up a prayer for help. She checked her phone to make sure they hadn't moved. She had no more messages .

There was a slight breeze as she jogged to the small picnic clearing in the centre of the park. They went together as a family every few weeks. At first JJ had been surprised at how much the two Prentiss's enjoyed hanging out together. When she had been a teenager it wasn't cool to hang out with your parents. It showed just how special there relationship was and now that relationship was going to be put the test.

She heard voices before she saw them.

"_Sam please…..stop it."_

"_Why?" _JJ's heart broke at how distraught her daughter sounded.

"_Because I love you."_

"_How can you say that!"_

"_It doesn't change who YOU are."_

JJ got worried when silence followed that statement. She stopped as she spotted her daughter slumped at one of the picnic benches while Kendra was wrapping her sweatshirt around Sam's hand. Sheer habit had JJ glance around and she blood on the nearest tree trunk. She could guess what happened.

"Sam?"

Kendra looked up gratefully. This was so far above her head she had no idea how to help her girlfriend. Sam didn't move.

As worried as JJ was about how badly Sam had hurt her hand the teen's mental state was more important.

"Come on let's find some ice for that."

Sam let herself be guided back to JJ's SUV. JJ wanted to know what had happened. She had looked for the letter while Penelope was locating them but hadn't found it. She didn't want to ask the girl for it luckily Kendra explained how the envelope had sparked Sam's interest and then Sam had paled and dropped the letter which she had promptly picked up and read the first line which started with 'I am your father' when suddenly in one sweep Sam had swept everything off the table and took off out the door. Kendra had paused only long enough to call JJ before taking off after her.

JJ swore to hunt down the son of a bitch who was behind this. Behind her came the sound of rustling paper.

"I stuffed it in my pocket," said Kendra, dropping it on the front seat then turning her attention to her rigid girlfriend. She didn't tell JJ about finding Sam as she smashed her fist into the tree, she had already guessed. How could Sam think she would stop loving her because her father as a criminal. For all she knew Kendra's dad could be too. The only other thing Sam had said was, 'Why didn't she tell me?' She had to mean Emily. She really hoped there was a good reason otherwise the trust between mother and daughter would be shattered.

Forever.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily sat on the jet staring at her phone chewing her lower lip, she hadn't been able to get hold of her lover all day. They had caught their unsub surprisingly quickly and the brunette had been looking forward getting home early. Sam too wasn't picking up. She couldn't stop her stomach churning with worry. Though Morgan had pointed out that bad news travelled at the speed of light and that his Baby Girl was there to help out if she was needed.

That was true but she couldn't stop how she felt especially when she couldn't get a hold of Kendra either. She drew the line at calling Trish, she knew the new couple was spending every second they could together and she didn't want to interrupt anything. Besides this no contact was new and there was no guarantee she would even know why.

The jet touched down and Hotch dismissed them reminding them he wanted their reports by tomorrow.

Emily nodded and practically flew to her car. She decided not to try to call again. It would only take half an hour to get home.

The lights were on, both JJ's SUV and Kendra's car was in the driveway.

Everything looked fine, but she couldn't ignore the knotting in her stomach. There had to a reason no one had answered the phone all day?

Another thing that put her on edge was it was quiet. No music playing.

No TV.

No hyper excited Rex. And that was the most telling sign that something was very wrong. Without fail Rex would bounce happily at the door to greet all comers.

Emily dropped her go bag on the sofa and jumped out of her skin when JJ appeared in the doorway. At this time she was still usually with their son. JJ looked exhausted.

"What?"

Silently JJ hugged her.

"You're scaring me," whispered Emily.

"Em, she knows."

For a moment the brunette went blank, "Who? Knows what?"

"Sam knows about Shepard."

Emily shuddered, "What? How? How is she?"

"Garcia's on it," replied JJ, softly, "She's not talking to me. The moment she knew I knew who he was she…" JJ swallowed.

"She thinks I've lied to her all her life, doesn't she?" asked Emily hoarsely.

JJ nodded. In reality it had only been months.

"Did you tell her the truth?"

"No I didn't want to upset her any more than she already was."

Emily gave her lover a squeeze then headed to the bedroom as Kendra emerged with a dinner tray of hardly touched food on it.

"I didn't know she was here," said Kendra putting the tray down. Even Rex didn't want any of it.

"Penelope texted me," replied JJ sighing.

"GET OUT!"

Both JJ and Kendra jumped at the sudden yell.

"Sam?"

"I…SAID…GET…THE…FUCK…OUT!"

The door slammed and a tearful Emily strode past them into her own bed room.

That was the last thing Kendra had expected. "JJ what do we do?"

JJ pulled the girl into a hug as she answered. "The only thing we can. We love them."

TBC….

Hi guys. Sorry for the update. No I'm not blaming my neff this time. I've been ill, plain and simple. I've been coughing for two weeks. Went to the doc's twice last week. First said it was my asthma and gave me steroids. I've had them before so I knew they weren't helping much, went back and there's a really nasty virus going around. So I've been off work since last Friday. I'm due back on Thursday so long as I stop coughing my lungs up every so often. . Thanks for reading and reviewing. (I still love reviews) Thank you so much for all the new follows. I might hit 300 that would make my year . Though I know what would really put a feather in my cap. Me and my sister have a friendly rivalry going over fanfiction. She found it first and writes Supernatural fanfics. When I finally got around to reading it her main story had loads of follows and loads of hits.

I was chuffed when my Mass effect story got over 20 000 hits, this was before I met all you lovely Criminal Minds fans. Of course she pointed out that TV fanfics were more popular. (For the record I am now ahead of her) As my sister has just had a baby I don't think she'll be updating any time soon. BUT I digress. My sister bought the series Deadliest Catch? Is that the one with the deep sea fishing? Well she got that because of a fanfic she read and that I think would be the best thing ever. For either one of you to play Mass Effect or one of my Shepard's Saga people to watch Criminal Minds. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	95. Chapter 95

CHAPTER 95

The tears started as soon as the door closed behind the older brunette. Sam's mind was spinning, her hand was throbbing painfully she was so angry and hurt that she felt like screaming.

She used to think that her mother had always told her the truth, now she was doubting that. Because of her job with the BAU, Sam took more notice of any news that involved them so she knew who Shepard was.

Her biological father was a serial rapist who killed his victims.

Sam curled up into a ball.

What if alcohol wasn't why her mother didn't remember him? What if she was raped and had supressed the memories?

How could she love her after that?

She heard the door open and a moment later felt someone sit on the bed next to her. It wouldn't be her mom not after yelling at her, she hadn't been very nice to JJ either when she found out that the blond knew as well. JJ had tried to explain but the teenager was too upset to listen.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, "Sam?"

The younger brunette was crying too hard to answer.

"It'll be okay," whispered Kendra, lying down and wrapping her girlfriend in her arms. "You'll be alright."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ sighed as the teenager went in and closed the door. She heard another door and turned to see Emily walking out the front door. The profiler part of her knew her lover needed to be alone while the rest of her wanted to be there for her.

The blond clenched her jaw as Emily drove off, when she found the person responsible for this she was going to rip them apart.

It was one of the longest nights JJ had ever experienced, she heard low voices occasionally from the girls room. To keep herself busy and her mind from worrying about her family, she tidied around. She resisted the urge to call Garcia to check on her fiancé's location. JJ was sat on the sofa cuddling Rex when Emily returned. The brunette slumped down next to her.

"I thought I was protecting her." muttered Emily burying her head in her hands.

"So did I," said JJ softly.

"How do I explain if she won't even look at me?"

"Tell Kendra?" suggested JJ, she had been thinking all night long. Sam was a sensible girl, if she knew the reasons why maybe it would get her talking to them.

"You think she'll listen to her?" Emily sighed.

JJ nodded, "I think so." She glanced at the clock, they were due at work in just under three hours, "Go shower." When Emily didn't move JJ gently reached over and tilted her chin so she could meet her eyes.

"We will work through this. Believe it."

The brunette hugged her lover before heading to the bedroom to get some fresh clothes.

Kendra emerged from her room while the older brunette was in the shower and JJ leapt at the chance, knowing the faster their daughter knew the truth the sooner Sam be able to start processing it.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping, finally," replied Kendra, pausing on her way to the kitchen. Her intention was to make a flask of coffee so that when her girlfriend woke up she wouldn't have to leave her.

"Did she say anything?"

Kendra wasn't about to break Sam's confidence but she could ask some questions of her own. "Did Emily know?"

"All along? No," replied JJ, "We only found out a few months ago."

"How?"

"Sam's DNA was a half match to blood found on one of the victim's pets." JJ could see wheels turning in the teenagers mind.

"So if Sam hadn't given a DNA sample, you wouldn't have caught him?"

"Probably not then," admitted JJ honestly, "He is very smart and knew how to clean up after himself."

"Why didn't you guys tell her?" Kendra didn't mean to sound so accusatory.

"Part of my job has always been talking to the families and friends of the victims. And I know that people need closure but sometimes knowing details like what the unsub did to their loved one, does more harm than good. Instead of remembering the good all they see is …" JJ lapsed into silence as the vivid image of finding her sister flashed into her brain. "We didn't see any reason to upset her with no reason."

"Except she was the reason her got caught!"

JJ couldn't really refute that fact. "We're trying to find out how he found out because he showed no interest when he was arrested."

"What?"

If JJ wasn't as tired and upset as she was she probably wouldn't have answered. "We think someone else told him?"

"But why would anyone want to hurt her like that!" Then Kendra's eyes narrowed, "Or was someone trying to hurt you and Emily through her?"

JJ shrugged. "I don't know. We're looking at all the possibilities."

"If you find them, please punch them for me."

"Believe me, I would love to do much more than that." JJ had spoken very quietly but her tone made the teenager shiver.

Kendra hesitated not knowing how to respond to that, other than she never wanted to piss the blond off. "How's Emily?"

"About the same as Sam."

"JJ….?" The teenager wanted to ask if they'd be okay, JJ and Emily were as much her family now as Sam.

JJ smiled at the girl, "We're going to help them."

"Thanks."

"Thank you for looking after her," corrected JJ. Kendra blushed then resumed her journey to the kitchen.

JJ sent up a prayer of thanks for her daughter's girlfriend. If she wasn't there she really didn't know what Sam would have done. She went to make coffee. The two agents were going to need huge amounts of caffeine to get through today.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Baby Girl?"

Penelope looked up to find her chocolate love muffin standing in her doorway, frowning with concern.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

It was then the usually bubbly tech analyst realised she hadn't spoken to anyone except JJ.

"Somehow Shepard found out about Sam."

"WHAT!"

"Shush!" Garcia waved her hands for Derek to lower his voice before the entire office heard him. She didn't want anyone knowing what she was working on.

Morgan closed the door, "What happened?" Garcia's fingers flew over her keyboards as she explained. She didn't need to look at her friend to know he was furious, she could literally feel the anger radiating off him.

"What do you know?"

"Shepard hasn't requested any information that would lead to Sam." Penelope was frustrated.

"So someone told him," said Morgan.

"I know, my babies are coming up with a list of people who know who Sam is."

"And?" prompted Derek.

"All of them are FBI or LEO's." That wasn't a pleasant thought. "I've hung around profilers enough to know that there has to be a motive…..and the only one I can come up with is to hurt JJ or Emily. But no one on the list I have so far have been near or had contact with the prison where he is."

Derek's eyebrows came together at that, he rested his hands on her tense shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze, "While you work on that, I'll send Boy Wonder to help you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Follow a hunch." Derek left with one thought in his mind. There was one law enforcement officer he knew with a grudge against his partner. As he walked into the bullpen, Emily and JJ exited the lift. One look at the exhaustion in the brunettes dark eyes made his blood boil. The person responsible was going to regret the day they decided to mess with the BAU.

TBC…

Hi guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love hearing that you're enjoying it. I know my usual writing day is a Monday but I'm still sick so I didn't go to church today which gave me a chunk of time to do this in. Plus I changed my day off this week coz I have a dentist appointment . Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex.

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY. (Even if like me you have pets who think you're their mom )


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

The one thing the BAU never did was to profile each other or their families and friends. Though Derek was positive that Will was no longer anybody's friend and thus he could profile to his heart's content. He started by thinking back to the first time the team had met Will, he had been very charming. He had noticed JJ immediately, but who wouldn't, his blond colleague was smart, beautiful and funny. He also thought of her like his kid sister so naturally no man would ever be good enough. Maybe it was a good thing that Princess was a woman.

Derek grinned a little. Emily and JJ had clicked instantly and made him believe that soul mates really did exist. Then he growled thinking that anybody would try to tear them apart. Making Anderson who was walking past at that moment, jump and hurriedly change direction.

Will had always seemed attentive but could also have been possessive. After JJ had broken up with him, long before Emily ever stepped foot in Quantico, he had overheard heard Will saying he was going to hook back up with JJ, one night at their favourite bar.

His Baby Girl was right when she had said that once the blond met Emily, no one else stood a chance. But Will never got that memo, he still tried and after Henkel he pitched up at JJ's apartment, scaring Sam in the process.

He grinned again as he remembered his Baby girl telling him how the two woman had finally convinced the detective, kissing each other in front of him and a few other people at a local diner. Penelope had gotten the two to spill the beans. That woman might not be a profiler but she could make people talk! Being JJ's BFF helped too.

Now he had to figure out how the Weasel had found out and how he had done it. He sat down at his desk and looked across at his partner. Emily was keeping her head down and using her compartmentalisation skills to their fullest extent. Had the two women considered Will being behind this? Emily hardly knew the man and JJ always tried to see the good in people. Derek doubted it they had, even Garcia's list didn't have his name on it.

As he turned on his computer he was determined to find if any of those agents and officers on that list had crossed paths with the detective.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

By second period Trish knew neither of her friends was there.

"Have they called?" asked Carmen sitting down at their table which seemed very empty.

"No," replied Trish. Her calls had gone to voice mail. "I have a really bad feeling.

"Maybe she had a bad nightmare?" suggested Carmen, reaching over and linking their fingers together. The contact helped.

Trish nodded, though she doubted it. Sam had had nightmares on school nights before and still come to school the next day. Her phone pinged and the message was from Kendra.

"What does it say?" asked Carmen when her girlfriend had to have read it at least ten times.

"Sam got some bad news. Can we not go over there without calling first. She'll explain properly when she can." It had to be bad.

"Everyone's okay? Right?" said Carmen, speedily ruling out what the bad news could be when Trish nodded.

"One of her friends back in London?"

Trish shrugged, so far as she knew Sam hadn't talked to her ex-best friend since she'd stopped writing when Sam had told her she was gay. She might be upset, but enough for both Sam and Kendra to miss school? It was that that had her so worried. Emily had taken Sam out for a day before, she still thought it was super cool that Emily had taken her daughter to help her pick JJ's engagement ring. But Kendra had still come.

"Whatever it is," said Carmen softly, "We will do whatever they need us to do and if it's give Sam some space then it's exactly what she'll get. Right after we text them that we love them and we're here for them."

Trish smiled at that and nodded. Her girlfriend had suggested doing the exact same thing that she was planning on doing. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"I have my moments," grinned Carmen.

"True. Very very true."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily called JJ at lunch to check on everyone. JJ had insisted on driving her to work. JJ had popped in to see Penelope before heading to the hospital to sort out Henry's milk then she was going home. The brunette was glad that her fiancé had already had the opportunity to talk to Kendra a little. It wasn't the full story which she owed her daughter but it might be enough for Sam to agree to talk to her. Emily felt almost as bad as she had when she found out Doyle had her. This mess was however, of her own making. She had always been honest with Sam from when she was old enough to understand. She should have known the first time she wasn't it would bite her in the ass. The only thing she could say was she had the best intentions. Part of her mind had been on the one question that Sam was bound to ask and it was something she had no answer for.

Had Shepard raped her?

As her thought process took her down that route something became crystal clear. She didn't care because she had Sam.

Now all she had to do was prove it to her daughter.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam had stayed curled up in bed. Rex was lying on the pillow above her head and kept licking her every time she moved.

Kendra had tried to coax her into eating something but the young brunette was sure it would make her sick. She could hear JJ in the house instead of being with her little baby brother at the hospital. That made her feel worse.

Sam dozed and the next thing she knew she was waking up in Kendra's arms. She glanced at their alarm clock and swallowed, her mom would be home any minute. She sat up when she heard the car pull into the driveway.

"If you're not ready," said Kendra, "She'll respect that."

"I know," replied Sam, her voice still husky from crying. "But I want it over with." After that she had no clue.

Emily entered and went straight to her fiancé, "Jen I'm really sorry for anything and everything I might do tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm covering all my bases," returned the brunette heading towards the girl's room. She knocked and waited.

Kendra opened the door and nodded.

"Could you take Rex with you please?"

That request intrigued the teenager as she went and picked up the young dog and carried him to the lounge.

"JJ?"

"I have no idea," replied the blond shrugging. She just hoped that it was good.

"Sam?" asked Emily wanting her daughter to invite her in.

Sam nodded.

"Ask me anything you like," said Emily sitting down on the sofa bed and putting something down on the floor out of sight.

That should have made it easy but Sam still struggled to form the words needed to make the sentence. "Did he…..were you…"

"Raped?"

Again Sam nodded.

"I really don't know," admitted Emily.

"But you could have been," said Sam her voice starting to shake.

"Yes."

"But how can…"

When she didn't continue Emily finished it in her head, "I don't care if I was because I have you."

Sam met her mom's eyes for the first time, confused.

"The thing about being raped is control and fear," said Emily, quietly, "Which I can honestly say didn't apply to me."

"You don't know that! You said you don't remember."

"Exactly," said Emily leaning over and picking up a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass that was sat on top of it.

"Mom?"

"I'm going to SHOW you why I didn't care." She unscrewed the cap and filled the glass.

Sam's lower jaw dropped as her mother downed the contents in one gulp then noisily exhaled. "This is disgusting. Yuk!" But to prove her point she needed to drink more. She looked at her stunned daughter. "By the way this is why you should never drink." Emily downed another glass, "I think I just killed all my taste buds."

Sam snorted a disbelieving laugh. Her mother, a kick ass FBI agent was going to get wasted in front of her to prove that she loved her. Did JJ know what she was doing?

The older brunette's next glass had her head spinning. "Also I should apologize now in case I throw up."

"You're crazy."

"Yes I am," agreed Emily, slurring a little, "About you." The older brunette bypassed the glass and chugged directly from the bottle until she needed to breathe.

"Okay enough," said Sam , the walls she had been building around her heart shattering. "I am cutting you off." The teenager walked over to her mother and confiscated the bottle, to be grabbed a second later in a bear hug. Sam dropped the bottle as she wrapped her arms around her mom, the top was off and she knew her room was going to smell of booze until they could clean the carpet.

"Sam, I am so sorry," whispered Emily. "I will never NOT tell you anything ever again."

Sam understood why she had, there was no way learning about her father would not hurt. "It's okay."

"No it's not…everything is SPINNING!"

"Are you going to be sick?"

"Um…maybe."

"JJ!"

TBC….

Hi guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always.

Went to the doc's . Got antibiotics FINALLY. So I should be on the mend very soon. It even tastes nice. I have the medicine, I can't swallow pills.

Next is going to most definitely Will. So if anyone has any suggestions as to what should happen to that Weasel, speak now or be satisfied with what I come up with .

Hi to all new follows. (I'm giving you a big wave.) And to new friends AllyKat91

Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

The smell of alcohol hit JJ as she rushed into Sam's bedroom with Kendra hot on her heels.

"What on Earth?"

Emily was slouched on the couch holding her head.

"She was going to get drunk to prove to me that she wouldn't have cared what he did," explained Sam, quietly.

"How much did she have?" asked JJ, the bottle was on its side so she could judge from that and the puddle around it. Emily had never been able to tell what happened because she genuinely didn't know.

"About half." Sam had wondered if the blond knew what her mom was planning. One look at the startled expression on her face told her loud and clear that JJ was as shocked as she was.

At least JJ would be able to shed some light on it for her fiancé. "Sam, help me get her to our room."

Sam immediately did as she was asked. Kendra vanished towards the kitchen for something to dry their carpet with.

The older brunette swayed and mumbled something about ships before breaking out into a loud chorus of 'What shall we do with a drunken sailor'. JJ couldn't help laughing because her soul mate was singing it with a pirate accent. Her singing voice wasn't half bad either. She wondered why the brunette always shied away from karaoke when Garcia dragged them out for a Girls Night.

Laughing was the last thing Sam had expected to do today but her mom was hilarious as she switched mid line to 'These are a few of my favourite things' from the Sound of Music. Though instead of kittens and packages wrapped up with strings she said JJ and Sam and Henry and Kendra.

"JJ?"

"I got her, thanks." They had reached the master bedroom where Emily had broken free from their hold and dived onto the bed yelling.

"Jeronimoooooooooooo!"

"JJ?"

The bond turned to her daughter to tell her that it was okay, she would look after her mother when she noticed Sam biting her lip nervously.

"Sam?"

"I'm sorry," said Sam, "For not letting you explain….."

Wordlessly JJ opened her arms and swallowed her daughter in a bear hug when she stepped into them.

"There's nothing to be sorry to for." For a moment she held the teenager silently letting her feel how much she loved her while her lover was trying to make a snow angel on the bed.

"I swore at my mom." Sam's face was buried in JJ's neck and her voice was muffled.

"She forgave you the second you said it."

"Really?"

"You can talk to her in the morning," said JJ, "Or more likely the afternoon." She was going to have to call Hotch, Emily was going to have the hangover from hell when she woke up. There was no way she would be fit for work. If Emily had come up with this idea at the BAU would she have already warned Hotch? The Unit Chief had to know by now, the others did.

"I will." said Sam before letting go and watching her mom roll over. "Will she remember any of this?"

"I don't know, she is drunk but not totally wasted. If she'd finished the bottle I'm pretty sure she'd be on the floor."

Sam nodded thinking that must have been the state her mom was in when… She shook her head she refused to give that monster the satisfaction of even thinking about him anymore.

Sam re-entered her room to find Rex happily chewing his favourite toy, the little mutt had sensed the change in the atmosphere and was now back to his bouncy self. While she felt alive and full of energy as well. The bottle was gone and the stain much less noticeable. The smell wasn't as strong either.

"Everything okay?" asked Kendra, hugging her from behind after she had closed the door. Emily was singing again, this time in French. "What is that?"

"Um….."

"Well?"

Sam turned in her arms, her face very red, "She's making up her own words to some tune she used to sing lullaby's to me with."

"What's she saying?" Kendra could guess by the way her girlfriend was blushing.

Instead of replying Sam turned their stereo on so it drowned out her mom. Knowing she would be in for more teasing if she avoided the question she decided to get it over with.

"She was listing all the places on JJ's body where she wants to run her tongue."

"Seriously!"

The blush was enough.

"How much French does JJ know?"

"I think my mom's been teaching her."

"Holy Moly," chuckled Kendra stealing one of Sam's expressions.

"Yeah." Sam had to agree. If her mom could convince JJ to let her, in her current state was another matter entirely.

"You okay?" asked Kendra more, seriously. In some ways Sam had been more badly affected by this than by Doyle. Perhaps it was this time she saw her girlfriend right after, not days like then.

"I really am." To prove her point she cupped Kendra's face and kissed her soundly.

The dark girl couldn't stop herself moaning into the kiss, it was simply the way her body instantly reacted to Sam's touch.

And the sounds that Kendra made in turn drove Sam wild.

"Rex, Bed." said Sam moving her lips away only long enough to say those two words.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily groaned, she was lead face down on her bed. The pounding in her head so strong it felt like the room was moving. The room was dark, the curtains drawn so when she opened one eye she could tell there was daylight outside. The bedside clock showed that it was nearly four in the afternoon.

"Em?"

"JJ… what?"

"What do you remember?" asked the blond sitting down on the edge of the bed placing a large glass of cold water and two pills down.

Emily closed her eye and tried to think but it hurt too much. JJ repeated the question and the brunette swore her lover sounded amused.

"Take the pills, they'll help."

A quiet knock on the door, "JJ we're taking Rex out."

Sam.

SAM!

It had something to do with her daughter who wasn't talking to them…?

"Is mom awake?"

"Barely," chuckled JJ.

"Sam." Emily's voice was a whisper and she struggled to sit up, grimacing. Then she took the pills hoping that they worked fast.

Sam came and sat next to her mom and gave her a gentle hug.

That surprised the older brunette and her eyes filled with tears as she hugged her daughter back.

"I love you," said Sam softly ,kissing her cheek.

"I love you so much." Emily swallowed, Sam smiled and went to join her girlfriend. "JJ did you fix this?"

JJ shook her head, "Emily Prentiss this was all you."

"How?"

"You want to know? You REALLY want to?"

The brunette was getting nervous. "What did I do?"

JJ smirked after Sam had left she had pulled out her phone and recorded some of her lovers singing. "Sleep some more, I'll tell you when you're awake and can think clearly." She kissed Emily and tucked her in. "Besides I need something translated." The blond kissed her softly. Oh yes once she was fully healed from her C-section she was going to let her lover make good on that song. "Now sleep."

Emily lay back down as JJ left the room humming.

Translate what? The tune she was humming was familiar too but she couldn't put her finger on why.

The pills were thankfully taking the edge off and she slept. Her last conscious thought was why did she feel like she had a hangover?

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam and Kendra met up with Trish and Carmen at the park and explained the last few days as best they could.

Even though Sam had been a little tearful at the start she was laughing as she was describing what her mom had done.

Trish was stunned not only with the information of who Sam's egg donor was but the length of Emily's love for Sam to prove it. "Wow." They had both been sworn to secrecy.

"Who the hell would do that?" asked Carmen referring to the unknown person telling her father about Sam.

Sam shrugged all she knew was that her parents and the rest of the team were looking.

"I hope they kick their ass!"

"Or they could be dipped in honey and dropped on a fire ant nest," suggested Trish, furious that anyone would want to hurt Sam and her family like that.

"Ouch," commented Kendra. She had been bitten by a fire ant once.

"Guys can we please not think about that," asked Sam quietly, she didn't want to dwell on the person who had nearly ripped her and her mom apart. She believed in karma. Whoever was responsible would get there's.

Sooner or later.

CMCMCMCMCM

Detective William LaMontagne was strutting down the road, pleased with himself. He had heard through the grapevine that the brunette bitch hadn't shown up for work. So far his plan was working to perfection. Plus all kids should know who sired them. And if by doing it he happened to hurt the dyke who had caused him to lose JJ then all the better. He wasn't done, not yet but until he found something perfect, he could bide his time.

TBC…..

Hi guys. Thank you so much for reading. And reviewing. 3 more reviews and I get 500. I am seriously chuffed to bits And 6 more follows is 300.

Thank you to Artman King for suggesting a very good thing to do to Will.

Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex


	98. Chapter 98

CHAPTER 98

It was dark when Emily woke again and thankfully the pounding in her head was gone, she moved slightly and felt a warm body behind her. By now she knew her fiancé's body so well she knew it wasn't JJ.

"Hi pumpkin."

"Hi." Sam sounded sleepy.

Emily rolled over so she could see her daughter. "You okay?"

Sam chuckled, "I should be asking you that."

The older brunette smiled sheepishly. "I'm okay." Emily tucked a strand of dark hair behind Sam's ear, "It was totally worth it." The teenager snuggled into her arms. "Been here long?"

"An hour maybe." Sam bit her lip, "Mom, I'm sorry."

"No I am," countered Emily, kissing the top of her daughters head. "I really thought I was protecting you."

Sam nodded, she understood that and given a choice she wished she didn't know. "There was no good way you could have told me about him." She and Kendra had talked at length that morning.

"No there wasn't," agreed Emily, softly. "Is there anything you want to ask?"

For a moment Sam was silent. She didn't want to know about him, she'd watched enough news clips about him.

"Sam?"

"Who did this?"

The older brunette knew exactly what the younger one meant. JJ and Penelope were looking which meant the rest of the team was too.

"I don't know." She would ask JJ next time they talked now that she was properly awake.

"Was it to hurt you or JJ?"

"I wish I could say no." Unfortunately it was the only reason that made sense. She hated how much her job had affected her daughter.

"It's not your fault," said Sam correctly reading her mother's sudden frown.

"But…"

"No. No buts," said Sam firmly. The teen had talked to JJ certain that her mom would blame herself. During the discussion a number of points had become clear to both the blond and the two teenagers. Doyle would still have gone after Sam to hurt Emily. It was Kendra who stated that only the BAU would have located him in time to save them. That had caused Sam to shudder. The younger brunette's DNA was the sole reason her father had been caught. God alone knew how many innocent women had been saved. JJ had every intention having the same talk with her fiancé.

"Okay." Emily would respect her offspring's wishes. If Sam wanted to put it behind them then that was what she would do. "I love you."

Sam smiled, "I love you too."

Emily hugged her close.

"Ice-cream?"

The two brunettes looked over at a smiling JJ in the doorway holding a tub of ice-cream and two spoons. She handed it over as they sat up.

"Not having any?" asked Sam.

"It's in the kitchen."

"Kendra?"

"With our ice cream."

Emily chuckled, "Is that wise?"

"Shoot! You're right!"

CMCMCMCMCM

Derek had used all of his considerable sleuthing skills in an attempt to track Will's whereabouts around the time of Shepard posting the letter to Sam.

He hit a brick wall.

The problem was Will was smart and he'd worked with the BAU so he knew how they worked. He needed his Baby Girl.

Penelope was in her lair as usual, her smile back in place as she relayed JJ's message that Emily and Sam were both fine.

Derek grinned at that then sobered as he let Garcia in on his theory of Will being behind it. Penelope's way of always seeing the good in people sometimes blinded her to their faults. He was a little surprised when she accepted what he said without question.

Garcia added Will's name to her list and ran it through the same searches as the others. He hadn't contacted the prison directly but now that she had a suspect she started thinking outside the box. She already had all the correspondence for the prison so she cross referenced it with Will's. Finding no direct link she checked his whereabouts. She knew he often drove back to New Orleans when he had a few days off and he was off duty when the letter was sent.

They knew the information had to have been sent in a letter because an email would have been easy to trace. The prison scanned all incoming mail, most had return addresses. The few that didn't had post stamps showing where they were sent from.

An hour later she was reasonably sure she had located the gas station in the small farming community where the letter had been mailed from. Unfortunately they only had one camera and that covered the cash register.

"Hey Mamma," said Derek popping his head in. "Find anything?"

"Yes." replied Garcia, spinning her chair around. "None of this would stand up in court though." Penelope sighed before continuing, "I followed Will on traffic cams as he left Virginia but he went onto back roads that have no cameras, he's off the grid for hours before I pick him up again."

"So he could have detoured to post the letter?"

"Yes. And I know he stopped for gas because he filled up here before he left and again there. And the amount of gas meant his tank was nearly empty. So he paid cash in the middle."

Derek stared at the computer screen with a frown, "The son of a bitch did do it."

"We can't prove it." sighed Penelope as Derek swore under his breath some more. "He's going to get away with it, isn't he?"

"No." said Derek pulling out his phone with a look of steely determination. "He doesn't get away with it if he knows WE KNOW."

"Do you think he'll try anything else?" asked Garcia.

"If he knows we're watching? He'd be stupid if he did."

"Well I'm going to keep tabs on him from now on. If he can do something like this then I'm wondering what else he's been doing?" There was no way he was going to hurt her friends again.

"Good idea," agreed Morgan. If he did anything illegal they would have grounds to dig. He wondered how many rotten skeletons would be unearthed. His call connected.

"Hi JJ, I thought you should know something…."

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ slowly walked into the police station where Will worked, after Derek's call she had been so furious she had told Emily that she had an errand to run and that she'd explain when she got back.

She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe that they hadn't considered that he was behind everything but worst of all she couldn't believe she hadn't seen what kind of man he was. All she wanted to do was hop into a shower and scrub herself raw for ever letting him touch her.

The burly grey haired officer at the desk nodded to her, as the BAU's media liaison she had had dealings with the local PD.

JJ knew she was acting on pure emotion but the man had hurt her family and he was not going to get away with it. She went straight to his desk. Will was sat back talking to the female officer sat next opposite him. He was pouring on the charm.

It made JJ feel physically sick.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Will jumped up and spun round. The female officer immediately looked guilty obviously assuming that JJ was with Will.

"Now JJ what are you doing here? And makin a scene at that?" He was smirking.

JJ snorted loudly, "You KNOW WHY! You hurt my DAUGHTER!"

"She's not yours!" countered Will, "She's that brunette bitch's brat."

JJ was livid. "I love her like she was my own." Most of the other police officers and detectives were looking on wondering what was going on.

"Was this because I chose her over YOU?" asked JJ, "She is everything you are not. She's kind and loving, gentle and brave. She is worth a thousand of you."

Will had paled during the blond's statement. "That girl's father is a serial killer!"

"So you decided to tell her!"

"You can't prove that."

"I don't have to," snapped JJ, indicating all the onlookers. "They know the truth."

Will glanced around at the expressions on his colleagues, which varied from anger to outright disgust. In five minutes flat his career had gone up in flames.

"Stay away from my family."

"Dyke," muttered Will under his breath.

"Another word," threatened JJ, "And I'll have you up for sexual harassment."

Will had the sense to shut up.

JJ looked at him for a moment before turning on her heel and leaving. It wasn't a prison sentence but William La Montagne Jr was being well and truly punished. His friends at the station had seen his true colours.

JJ's anger cooled on the drive home. By the time she pulled into the drive she was ready to explain where she had gone and why.

The smell of choc chip cookie's hit her as soon as she opened the door. Laughter came from in the kitchen and JJ thought that it was the best sound in the world. She stood grinning in the doorway as she observed the disaster area. Emily was tipping hot cookies into a bowl while Sam was mixing the next batch. Kendra was cleaning a dollop of cookie dough off Rex's head.

This was JJ's crazy family and she wouldn't have them any other way.

TBC….

Hi guys. Thank you so much for reading . I know I'm a wee bit late with my update but I did start it yesterday, and I wrote some more this morning before work. Finally it's done. Also thank you to all new follows I am so close to 300.

To anyone who is reading Love is Forever. I'm getting close to the end so if you want more. I need to know or I'm going to wrap it up in a chapter or two.

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Emily had no idea who had called her fiancé what she did know was that the blond was livid when she re-entered the room. The brunette respected JJ's wish to not talk right then and let her have the space she needed.

After JJ had driven off Emily had checked on the girls to find them in the kitchen, flipping through one of the cookbooks looking for a chocolate chip cookie recipe. Sam explained that it was Trish and Carmen's one month anniversary and they were making them as a surprise.

Emily grinned and immediately pitched in, it also kept her mind occupied so she didn't worry about JJ quite as much.

JJ's mood was better when she came back and while she helped clean up Emily didn't ask where she had been or why. The blond would tell her when she was ready. Emily watched as JJ drew them a hot bath. Being on a sex ban hadn't stopped them soaking in the bath together.

The blond got in first and Emily slid in front of her and leaned back against her soul mate, JJ wrapped her arms around the older woman and pulled her closer.

JJ was wondering how to start the conversation. One reason she hadn't told her lover right away was the very real possibility that Emily would kill Will for what he had done.

"I can hear you thinking," said Emily softly, JJ's body tensing up told her it wasn't going to be an easy talk.

"I know who tipped off Shepard."

"WHAT!" Only JJ tightening her arms stopped Emily from getting up. A thousand things flashed through her mind. Penelope must have found the son of a bitch and JJ must have gone to the BAU. Why had she gone alone?

"Let go."

"No," said JJ, knowing the only thing that was keeping the brunette still was that she didn't want to hurt JJ as she got up. She started talking softly explaining what Garcia had been doing. What Morgan suspected and finished with her showdown with her ex. The only thing she didn't tell her was her worry about Emily's reaction but the brunette knew. She also realised with no proof JJ had punished Will the only way they could have, without killing him and hiding the body anyway.

For a long time neither woman moved, the hot water was lukewarm when JJ spoke. "Em, I'm sorry. I just feel like this is my fault, if I'd never gotten involved with him in the first place. None of this would have happened. I love Sam…I wanted to make sure he leaves us the hell alone."

After what she had done that was a given. She wouldn't be surprised if Will quit or was transferred by the end of the week.

"I know you do," said Emily, gently taking hold of JJ's hands and loosening her hold. "It's not your fault. I understand why you went alone but it hurts that you didn't trust me." With that Emily got out of the bath and headed into the bedroom without a backward glance.

JJ closed her eyes and sighed. It had been Derek who suggested not talking her fiancé as Will was likely to start something if she was there too. JJ pulled the plug out and climbed out. She dressed in an old jogging outfit and went for a run.

Emily heard the front door close as JJ left the house for the second time that day. She was debating with herself how to tell her daughter and after their talk, lying was not an option. Suddenly it hit her that JJ had been in a similar situation. She got up and ran to the door but JJ had set off at a sprint and was out of sight.

"Dammit!"

"Mom?"

Emily jumped.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Sam looked worried.

"Not exactly." admitted Emily, "Sam, I need to talk to you."

"Oooookay." Sam looked even more concerned.

Emily led them to her bedroom. "I know who it was." she said quietly, "Do you want to know?"

Sam's lower jaw dropped with surprise whatever she had been expecting it wasn't this. "Do I know them?"

"You've met them."

"Why?"

"You were right, it was to hurt me and JJ."

"Can they do anything else?"

"No." The older brunette was sure of that. The BAU would be watching. "They've been dealt with."

Sam was silent. Did she? "I don't know."

"Think about it and if you do all you have to do is ask." said Emily pulling her daughter into a big hug.

Sam nodded. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Is this why JJ went out?" Her mother's silence answered for her. Sam left hoping her mom fixed things soon.

Emily waited up and JJ took her time coming home. It was raining by the time she did and the blond was drenched from head to foot. The brunette enveloped her in her arms not caring if she got wet. Then she shooed her into the bathroom to shower while she made coffee.

"I didn't think for a single second it was him."

Which was probably a good thing, all things considered.

"Me neither," said JJ sipping her hot coffee, she only drank it occasionally otherwise Henry would be one hyper little baby. "Some profilers we are."

Emily chuckled, "Well, when you concentrate on serial killers other criminals fly below our radar." That was true.

"Have you told her?"

"She's deciding if she wants to know or not."

JJ snuggled up to her fiancé.

"Jen?"

"Hmmmmmmm?" JJ was so comfy she was falling asleep.

"Will he retaliate somehow?"

"If anything happens to any of us. He's at the very top of the suspect list. He knows that and he's not stupid."

Emily heaved a quiet sigh of relief. "Come on bed." She picked up the sleepy blond and carried her bridal style towards the bedroom.

"I can walk," laughed JJ, loving this gallant side of her soul mate.

"I'm practicing."

"For what?"

"Carrying you over the threshold." grinned Emily, she had to stop when JJ kissed her.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" asked JJ a little tearfully.

"Not since this morning." laughed the brunette, kissing her again before continuing. On reaching the bedroom Emily very carefully laid her lover down on the bed.

"Em?" there was a seriousness in JJ's tone that made the brunette look down. A moment later her lips were caught in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"JJ?"

"I'm absolutely fine," whispered JJ huskily. It had been weeks since they had made love.

Emily searched the beautiful blue eyes for any signs of hesitation. She found none.

"If I think I'm hurting you. I will stop."

"You won't hurt me." The conviction in the blond's voice was enough to banish the last of Emily's doubts and she lowered her body down on top of her fiancé's.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam had just finished telling her girlfriend about her mom's revelation of knowing who had hurt them all and about her question. She had grown to trust Kendra's insights and advice.

The dark girl chewed her lip as she mulled the information over in her brain. "Sam, what if for some crazy bizarre reason you bump into whoever is responsible? You won't know, they will. And even if your mom is sure they'll leave you alone. What happens if they see you and take advantage of the opportunity?"

Sam sighed, her girlfriend was right. Information was power and she didn't want to give it to them. "Okay." Sam got up and moseyed to her parents room to make a speedy 180 when she heard the sounds coming from inside.

"That was quick," commented Kendra, playing with Rex. The fur on his head was still a bit sticky.

"They're busy," replied Sam, blushing red to the roots of her hair. At least they had made up.

Kendra laughed, "I take it JJ's fully recovered then?" A second later she ducked a pillow being thrown at her head. Sam's aim with inanimate objects was terrible, which mystified Kendra no end. When she had moved in Emily had gone through gun safety with her and took both teenagers to a shooting range. Sam was a good shot and it still broke her heart how much Ian Doyle had changed Sam, when they first met the English girl had wanted to join the FBI like her mom or be a police officer. That was no longer possible. Sam hadn't touched a gun since and Kendra doubted she ever would again. Unlike Sam she had never had a definite career in mind. Helping Sam deal with the aftermath had made her think about counselling. Emily and JJ had told her what to say and not to push but wanting to help had made her look up more information on her own. College was still aways off but for the first time she had a direction in mind. She picked up the pillow and put it back on the bed then snuggled up to Sam as she climbed into bed.

Hopefully life in the Prentiss Jareau household would return to normal.

At least for a while.

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys. Thank you so much for reading, following, fav'ing and reviewing. I am still totally addicted to reviews.

Yaaaaaaaay I got 300 follows *happy dance* Plus I am stunned at how many amazing Jemily writers are following ANB. *knock me over with a feather*

Next is Henry coming home and a case I've wanted to do. (from the first time I watched it ) Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex


	100. Chapter 100

CHAPTER 100

Life was peaceful in the Prentiss Jareau house for the next few weeks until Henry's homecoming. Sam had been stunned to learn that it had been that nasty detective and was so glad she had listened to her girlfriend. It was entirely possible that she could run into him. Everyone was pleased when Garcia had told them that Will had put in a transfer.

As soon as Emily and JJ had set off for the hospital, the team arrived on mass carrying boxes of party supplies.

Sam and Kendra let them in on their way to school, the younger brunette wished she could stay but Penelope had promised to video her little brother's introduction to his new home.

Morgan started with the blue banners, Garcia on the balloons while Rossi and Reid carried in his welcome home present. Hotch had received a very cryptic phone call from a police officer that he couldn't in good conscience put off so he had told them to convey his best wishes.

The house quickly transformed. Catching serial killers wasn't the only thing the BAU team were good at. They didn't really know how long they had, it depended entirely on how long it took the hospital to discharge the littlest Jareau.

Penelope was bubbling with excitement. The proud parents had held off naming the God-Parents until Henry was home. It was also nice that he was coming home. He was now a healthy seven pounds and had been breast feeding properly for the last six days. JJ had sounded tearful as she had explained how amazing feeding her son for the first time was.

Once the decorations were finished Rossi got to work in the kitchen.

CMCMCMCMCM

"So you guys are okay to follow us home?" asked Sam, after Kendra had parked her car next to Carmen's.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Trish grinning at her almost hyper friend. They had all visited Henry a couple of times a week since he had been born.

"Do they suspect anything?" asked Carmen, slinging her arm around her girlfriend.

"I don't think so," replied Sam with a chuckle, "Last night I overheard JJ taking to Garcia and she was all excited to come by _after _work to see how he was settling in." It had been a master performance. Sam and Kendra had been brought in early as they had to make sure that her parents were oblivious.

So far so good.

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ held Henry while the nurse made sure the discharge papers were in order, Emily meanwhile was holding two bags containing all the stuff their son had accumulated, mostly it was clothes and baby things. Luckily they had been able to limit Penelope to one stuffed toy. She had picked out a vibrant purple rabbit with a light blue tummy. Its fluffy head was poking out of the bag it was in.

While Henry was too small to play with it he liked looking at it. JJ had noticed that he settled quicker with it next to him when it was time to leave. Though little Henry wasn't going to be left again for a good long while. JJ still had had some maternity leave left and then she was returning to the BAU part time and would stay at Quantico with Garcia if the team had a case. During those days he would be put into day care.

"Everything looks fine," smiled the nurse, "I'm sure you want to get this little guy home."

"Yes we do," agreed JJ with a beaming smile at her fiancé. They made their way to the elevators, both glad to see the back of the place hopefully for a very long time. With one thing or another they had had their fill of hospitals.

Henry's convertible car seat was already fixed into the SUV. Emily put his bags on the back seat next to it while JJ gently placed him in it and strapped him in. They had spent ages looking for the right kind of seat with an excellent safety record.

Emily slid behind the wheel and held her hand out, JJ linked their fingers together and squeezed.

"He's finally coming home," she said happily turning to look at their son who was waving his arms around.

"I know," grinned the brunette as she started the car.

The trip wasn't long but having the infant in the car made the brunette drive extra carefully. Emily almost slammed on her brakes when she caught sight of their house.

"Someone's been busy," she laughed. IT wasn't Sam she had been in school all day which left …

"GARCIA!" they both said at the same time. Though looking at the time on the dash Sam would be home in under an hour.

JJ glanced at her fiancé wondering if she knew about this but the brunette looked as stunned as she felt.

Suddenly Emily chuckled, "I thought Sam was in a very good mood this morning." She pulled into the driveway as the front door opened and Penelope bustled out videoing them. Morgan, Spence and Rossi followed and behind them…

"MOM! DAD!"

Emily grinned as she saw JJ's parents.

The team let the older Jareau's meet their grandchild first.

As the group moved into the house Emily could smell something baking.

Sandy went off with Rossi to make everyone coffee or tea as JJ was drinking. Once Henry was born JJ had insisted that her lover start drinking coffee again if she wanted to. Emily had thanked her profusely for that. Drinking coffee at the BAU was like breathing.

Henry had two cribs, one in the nursery and one downstairs. The little chap was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the room, oblivious to all the people around him.

The amount grew when Sam and her friends arrived. Sam was instantly swept up in a hug from her grandparents, Sandy and Jordan.

Hayley and Jack walked in moments later and Emily realised that her whole family, except for Hotch was under the same roof. Jack went to play with Rex who was having the time of his life with so many people to lick. Sergio had disappeared upstairs.

The baking smell was explained when Rossi carried out a large square cake covered with blue frosting and the words. Welcome Home Henry on the top.

JJ who was holding the brunette's hand sniffed loudly at the amount of love for their son.

Emily raised her hand and gently kissed it. She gave her fiancé an understanding smile.

"Who gets to cut the cake?" asked Morgan, looking to the two women who shared a glance.

"We thought his Godparents could do it," said JJ, grinning, "Penelope."

"And Spencer," added Emily, "Would you do the honour?"

"YES!" yelled Garcia rushing over to hug them both. Reid gave them a shy but very happy smile as he nodded. Then preceded to cut the cake into exactly the correct number of pieces needed and they were all the same size.

"How does he do that?" asked Trisha, curiously.

"Don't ask," advised Sam, laughing, "Unless you like mathematical equations." She loved Spencer like an older brother but sometimes what he said went right over her head.

The cutting of the cake heralded the end of the festivities and they slowly left, Haley took Hotch's piece of cake with her. Rossi was talking JJ parents to stay with him. He gave Emily a secret nod. Both older Jareau's hugged the couple.

"Keep making her happy," Jordan whispered into the brunette's ear.

"I promise I will."

"Good."

Rossi had offered his house for their wedding and this way Sandy and Jordan would get a look around before the event that still didn't have a date. Only Sam and Emily knew this and shared a look.

Trish and Carmen had to leave as well but offered to babysit. An offer they would take them up on when Henry was older.

Soon only the occupants were left. That was Henry woke up. Emily scooped him up and carried him the fold up table they had got to change him on, save them having to go upstairs. Once he was changed JJ sat down to feed him. The two teens had seen her feed him at the hospital. Kendra still averted her eyes until he was latched on. With JJ occupied they set about tidying up. There was surprisingly little mess. Rossi and Sandy had cleaned the kitchen.

"I almost forgot," said Sam, "Henry's present is in the nursery."

Curious Emily helped JJ to her feet and they went to investigate. In Henry's room was a large blue toy box that looked more like a pirate's treasure chest.

"Wow!" Emily moved so her soul mate could see, inside it was full of Lego and other baby toys. A card was stuck to the lid. "It's from everybody." She said as she read it. Their friends were the best.

"Now I'm up here, I might as well stay and see if I can get him down when he's finished." said JJ flipping on the baby monitor. "Are you ready to be a mommy again? Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes I am. Agent Jareau." Emily leaned close enough to kiss her lover without squishing little Henry. "I love you both."

"We love you too."

"_So do we!"_ Sam's voice came from the baby monitor. Its mate was downstairs. The two adults laughed.

It had been a perfect day. Sandy and Jordan were staying another two days and dinner plans had been made. Plus they could spend as much time with their newest grandchild as they wanted. They would cherish these wonderful happy memories because in their line of work they saw truly horrible things. It was worth it though, knowing that they were making the future safer for both their children.

"You need anything. Call okay?"

"I will," replied JJ, nodding. She had everything she needed, a loving family and her soul mate.

Emily kissed her again before heading back down.

JJ knew that there would be days that would be harder but she was confident that the Prentiss Jareau family could handle anything.

TBC…

Hi guys. Thanks for reading . This was a nice fluffy chapter because soon it's not gonna be. I have a few definite things to do. Gabby I still owe you yours it doesn't quite fit yet but soon. And 2 and a half episodes . Some of you will realise what the half is . I honestly never expected ANB to take off like this. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and follows. I'm still getting new follows which is great.

Have fun and STAY tuned. T-Rex


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101.

Time seemed to fly by now that Henry was home. JJ's maternity leave was up and she was back at the BAU part time. Garcia's tech wizardry meant that she could do her job from Penelope's lair when the team went away. Until she back she was more Media liaison than profiler . Hotch had given her the name of the woman who had looked after Jack when Haley went back to work.

Emily was making herself a cup of coffee when Hotch came out of his office.

"We have a hijacked school bus! We'll debrief on the way. Prentiss get JJ."

The brunette went to get her fiancé, if she was coming then it had to be local. She sent up a prayer of thanks that her daughter didn't use school buses if she did she would be having a panic attach right about now.

Emily and JJ rode with Morgan and they conference called on route to the nearest police station with Garcia. By the time they arrived they had all the information they had available.

As kids were involved the bubbly blond sounded more serious than usual.

"_At 1pm a bus with 24 students, a driver and a retired teacher on it disappeared on route."_

"The bus's GPS was disabled," said Morgan frowning down at the map spread out on the table.

"There are ground units back tracking it's route," said Rossi.

"There has to more than one unsub," commented JJ, glancing out of the room towards the gathering families looking for news. Emily rested her hand on her back for a moment.

"We have tried calling the students cell phones but so far no one has answered." Reid was pinning up pictures of the students.

"The students that got off at the early stops have been accounted for," added Emily.

"The bus had 80 gallons of fuel," said Rossi, "That's 500 miles at most."

"Which is why we think they're still within a 200 mile radius," said Hotch.

"We could be looking at anything from terrorism to a child trafficking ring," groaned Morgan in frustration.

"_Local PD just found a backpack with the kids phones in it. Sending location."_

"Prentiss, Reid go." said Hotch, they needed trained eyes at the scene.

"Getting rid of the phones feels pre-meditated," said JJ as she watched her fiancé leave.

"Maybe it's a prank." Rossi hoped it was but knew better.

"_Okay checking disciplinary records."_

"It could be about a specific target," said Hotch, so far they we flying blind. "And the other kids were in the way."

"_Over the last three years the driver Roy Webster has had several altercations with students but was never formally charged."_

"Then the school hasn't told us everything," growled Rossi.

"You know how disrespectful teenagers can be," said Morgan with an apologetic glance at JJ. "Maybe he snapped."

"Then it could be payback for years of abuse?" suggested JJ.

"What about the teacher?" asked Rossi.

"_Carrol Roberts was assigned to monitor Webster's bus six months ago." _replied Garcia.

"I rode a bus to school," said JJ, "We never had a monitor."

"Makes you wonder who she was there to keep an eye on, "commented Morgan, "The kids or Webster?"

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily pulled over where they guessed the bus had been hijacked.

It was a very quiet tree lined stretch of road.

"How do you think they got the bus to stop?" queried Emily, looking around, they were between bus stops.

"It would be easy to fake car trouble," said Reid. "We haven't seen another vehicle since we stopped."

"They had to know they had the time to pull this off," agreed Emily. "It's the perfect spot with no witnesses or interruptions."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Back at the High school Hotch was talking to the Head Mistress.

"Mr Webster has worked for the school for years."

"According to his file he was never reprimanded," said Hotch, "Why not?"

"He agreed to take mandatory classes and then the incidents would stay off his record."

"Were the parents informed of your disciplinary actions?" Hotch wouldn't let Jack near a bus with a driver like Webster.

"Being a bus driver is stressful," replied the teacher, "You are responsible for getting the kids to and from school. Add in a few unruly teens and someone's bound to bump heads."

"Is that why Miss Roberts was monitoring the bus?"

A police officer interrupted them, "Agent Hotchner. We found a body."

CMCMCMCMCM

The team except for JJ who was talking to the parats, converged at the body dump site.

"It's Roy Webster," said Rossi as the coroner was taping bags over his hands to preserve evidence. "First was a clean shot to his leg the second was the kill shot to the chest."

"Why not go for the kill shot first?" Emily was thinking out loud, "Maybe they still needed him to drive?"

"If they killed Webster this quickly, Roberts can't be far behind," said Morgan quietly.

"We definitely have two unsubs," commented Rossi, "One controlled the adults and the other the kids."

"Why kill him before they get to their destination?" asked Emily, the kid's parents must be frantic with worry and she wanted to reunite them with their families.

Morgan's phone rang. "On speaker, Baby Girl."

"_I ran the last GPS signal again. It wasn't disabled it was masked! I'm sending the co-ordinates to you cell phones now. It's less than a mile away."_

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The bus's GPS signal was coming from a barn in the middle of a clearing ringed by trees.

Local SWAT went in first and found the bus.

Empty.

The local police and the team spread out to check the other building until they heard one of the police dogs barking.

Fourteen teenagers had been left, their hands bound with cable ties.

Ten teenagers were still missing.

The local PD set about freeing them, taking names and having them checked out by paramedics.

The BAU started the interviews.

Emily was talking to a sixteen year old girl with brown hair. She couldn't stay detached so she was sat next to her gently rubbing the girls back. The girl was upset and still scared.

"Close your eyes and relax, okay." Emily spoke softly," Remember you are perfectly safe. You guys are on your way home. Can you tell me what happened?"

The girl swallowed, "The bus stopped and someone at the back said maybe we'd run out of gas. A guy wearing all black and a gas mask came in and shot Mr Webster."

"You're doing great," whispered Emily soothingly.

"W…we all ducked. Then another got on, he was dressed the same, they both had guns. One walked up and down while the other just stood there."

"Were there only two?"

The girl nodded.

"What happened when you got to the barn?"

"They lined us up, that's when they tied our hands. I was so scared."

"You're safe."

"I wanted to run but they had guns. They put collars on us then they started taking turns…."

Emily hated that she had to push the girl more, "Taking turns doing what?"

"Picking….." The girl buried her head in her hands as she started sobbing.

Emily did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her in a protective hug. She had learned quite a lot. Whatever the collars were for the unsubs had removed them from the kids they had left behind. A shock collar maybe?

As soon as the interviews were done they could compare notes and these kids could go home.

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ was emotionally exhausted, getting information from the parents about their missing children was so upsetting. Her empathic nature and being a parent herself was taking its toll. She needed a big hug from her fiancé. She couldn't leave the team so she stepped out and called Sam to pick up Henry. The story was on the news and Sam had guessed where she was. Luckily she kept some expressed milk in the fridge.

A commotion by the door got her attention as she put her phone away. She already knew that some of the kids hadn't been found with the rest.

The team followed the kids in. As some of the parents realised that their kids weren't among them JJ felt an arm slip around her waist, it was the best Emily could do in a crowded room full of people not to mention they had to be discreet in the field.

Hotch was the one to announce that some of the students were not accounted for and repeated that they were doing everything in their power to find them as quickly as possible.

The BAU moved to the room they had their board in.

"Do you think dividing the kids was a way to control them?" asked JJ as she watched Spence take down the pictures of the kids that were now safe.

"Maybe but then why the shock collars?" Emily was now sure that was what they were.

Rossi helped move the photos of the ten that had been chosen, "Still there doesn't seem to be a method to who they picked or why?"

"So all we have is two white males wearing gas masks of all things?" JJ couldn't believe that was all they had.

Suddenly Rossi froze and stepped back, "Abducting a bus, a form of transportation. Gas masks. Shock collars. Dividing people into teams. This sounds a lot like GODS OF COMBAT!"

"The video game?" exclaimed Emily, she had heard of it. It was very violent.

Rossi nodded, "These guys are replicating a video game." He noticed that all the rest looked blank. "In the game you steal a type of transportation, a train or a bus. That's how you get your players.

"Have you played this Em?" asked JJ.

"No."

"I may have," admitted Rossi, "Played it once or twice. As I remember the game consists of 5 players. A Captain, a lieutenant, a pair of soldiers and a pawn."

"Did the unsubs pick them for their personality types? Two of these kids are athletic and could be the lieutenants."

"They must've pre-selected these kids," agreed Rossi.

"Probably got details of their lives from social media. Most kids don't use privacy settings." said JJ, thankfully her daughter did use them plus Garcia had installed a firewall against hacking.

"They planned their attack and struck when the bus was most vulnerable," said Emily thinking back to the deserted stretch of road. "That's why they only needed 10 kids and left the rest." Those kids were the lucky ones.

"And the shock collars?" asked JJ hating the fact that she could guess.

"To stop your players from straying from their mission," replied Rossi, "The object is to destroy as many of your opponents as possible. The one with the highest body count wins."

CMCMCMCMCM

The team was pouring over a map of the surrounding area. The kids wouldn't have been taken far. The question was where.

"Excuse me, my Captain wants an update. He wants to release a statement." The young officer seemed a little nervous to be in a room full of FBI.

"If we release certain details, we'll have copy cats," said Hotch, looking up.

"At least give him something. What kind of people are we dealing with?"

Morgan answered, "At this point from the unsubs behaviour we believe the suffer from a severe gaming addiction."

"They are avid gamers involved in the multiplayer online first person shooter game Gods of Combat." Rossi showed him a copy of the game on his phone.

"And like any addiction it's taken over their lives and became an obsession." explained Hotch.

"The game triggered a pre-existing affinity for violence." added Morgan. "And something blurred the lines between fantasy and reality."

"Playing this game has taught them to be methodical and dangerously strategic." sighed Hotch which was why finding them was so difficult.

"Looking at scenarios from the game will help us find them," said Emily, "It will narrow down the list of criteria for the type of building we're looking for."

"They probably met online," said JJ. She had played with Sam against someone from Australia. She ruled out that kind of distance because they were together now. "I think they know each other."

Morgan called Garcia, "Baby Girl, we're looking for two players who will have played a lot."

"_I've been talking to the people who made the game. Those guys need more bunnies in their lives. There is six millions players worldwide and forty thousand are in the DC area alone."_

Rossi continued, "Garcia if these guys are capable of this level of violence, look for evidence of it in their gaming history."

"How does that help?" asked the thoroughly confused officer.

"Instead of people who play the game, we need to look at people who were kicked out."

It took Garcia a while to get back to them, while they waited Emily made sure that JJ ate something and they called Sam. JJ smiled when she heard Henry laugh in the background. Satisfied that her son was absolutely fine with his older sister she focused her mind back to finding other people's children.

"_Did I say they needed bunnies? They also need unicorns and…."_

"Garcia, what have you found?" asked Rossi, grinning.

"_I found a Hell level. If you're player dies in there you're entire history is wiped."_

"So instead of starting again they decided to make their own game?" JJ shook her head. "Not a game…a completion."

"_Okay two months ago two people were kicked out for hacking into the Hell level. They both logged thousands of hours playing the game."_

"You have some names?" asked Morgan hopefully.

"_No just their handles. But they were both playing from the same IP address."_

"So they live together." stated Emily. "Roommates? Or siblings?"

Garcia sent over what she had found.

"It makes no sense," said JJ, "If they are siblings how do we account for when they weren't logged in at the same location?"

"That was several times a year," said Reid, he'd already read everything. "Sometimes they were in different states."

"Their parents split up!" said Rossi suddenly, "Garcia…"

"_On it."_ They could all hear her typing at top speed. _"Here we go, brothers Joshua and Matthew Moore, both went to Central high. Their parents had a messy divorce. Matthew went to live with his dad in Arizona while Joshua stayed here in DC with his mom." _

"That's how they knew when to hit the bus, they rode on it." stated Morgan. "Long hours, different schedules. Video games became their sitters."

Rossi nodded, "And as they got older they got more competitive."

"And this game became the core of their sibling rivalry." Said JJ, even though she knew violent tendencies would surface sooner or later she still blamed the parents. She made a silent vow to be the best mom she could be to both Sam and Henry.

"Except it wasn't just a game to them," said Emily, "It was the only constant connection they had to each other."

Garcia quickly tracked down their apartment. The place was empty but Hotch found earpieces. Which gave Penelope a place to start. If she could find the frequency they were using they could talk to the kids.

As Emily and JJ listened to Penelope talking to her babies.

"_Damn. I think they're underground. Sir! There's an old paper mill…. Sending location!"_

The team piled into their SUV's with a line of squad cars trailing them. As they sped towards their destination they heard Penelope hack into the signal and start talking to one of the boys.

"_Hello. I'm with the FBI."_

"_I'm Billy."_

"_Can you take the collar off?"_

"_I tried. It keeps shocking me."_

"_I'm going to help you get it off. Can you find something sharp?"_

_CMCMCMCMCMCM_

Morgan turned off the lights as they parked. Spooking the brothers into killing anyone was the last thing they wanted. The team split up to cover all the exits. Once inside they moved quickly knowing that the brothers were trying to counter Penelope's hack.

Rossi was with Hotch when they came upon Matthew carrying an automatic rifle.

"Drop the gun."

Matthew looked at them and at the other officers and put the gun on the floor and was arrested none too gently.

Emily and JJ were together, Morgan wanted to find the kid that Garcia was talking to.

Billy found them first, he was holding a 9mm in his hand.

"Drop the gun, kid," said Morgan.

"How do I know this isn't part of the game?" Billy was understandably wary.

Morgan stepped forward and holstered his weapon then held his hands up. "You have to trust me, like you trusted my friend Penelope. I know you're scared."

Footsteps caused both woman to focus on the door from where Billy had come.

Joshua walked through with a cocky smirk as he raised his weapon. There was no doubt he was going to start shooting.

Reacting instantly JJ who was the closest fired. The young man went down and Emily went and kicked her gun away before checking for a pulse. She didn't find one. The brunette let the police officers take over and she went to JJ who was still staring at the body. Ever so gently she took her gun and led her outside.

"MY BABY!"

JJ jumped as Billy's mother rushed past them to embrace her son.

Emily opened the rear door and JJ slid inside. The brunette followed and closed the door before pulling the blond into her arms.

Hotch brought Matthew out and he caught sight of the body bag.

"Where's my brother?"

"He chose not to surrender." replied Morgan who was waiting for the unit Chief.

"I guess I won," muttered Matthew as he was put into the back of the closest police car.

Morgan shook his head and explained what had happened. There was no question that JJ had acted in self-defence.

Hotch agreed and told everyone to go home. They would debrief in the morning.

Morgan drove the two woman home occasionally glancing at the two women in the rear view mirror. JJ was curled into the taller brunette.

He met Emily's eyes in the mirror and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. The brunette nodded. JJ would be fine.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

It was very late by the time they got home. The stopped by the nursery Henry was fast asleep. JJ sighed the sight of the small blond boy calmed her considerably. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"He's beautiful," whispered Emily.

JJ smiled and was happy to stand there for a while until the brunette kissed her neck and suggested they go to sleep. As JJ headed to their bedroom the brunette went to Sam's room to fetch the baby monitor.

Emily knocked quietly on the door, She got no answer and cautiously opened the door. Kendra was fast asleep but Sam sleepily rolled over.

"Mom?"

"Hi, sweetheart," whispered Emily bending to kiss her daughters head then grabbed what she came for.

"You're really late, did you find them?"

"Yeah, thanks for looking after your brother."

"Anytime." Sam chuckled. "At least I'm dressed this time."

Emily blushed. It was only after Henry had been born that the older brunette realised that her daughter had been naked when she had burst in before rushing a pregnant JJ to the ER. "Cheeky monkey."

Sam laughed softly and snuggled back down next to her girlfriend.

Emily joined JJ and quickly dressed in her PJ's.. It had been a long stressful day.

JJ turned out the light and wrapped herself around her fiancé.

"I got you," mumbled Emily already half asleep.

"I know. I love you."

"Love you…."

JJ fell asleep listening to her soul mates steady heartbeat knowing that no matter what the brunette would always have her back.

TBC…..

A/N. Gabby I hope you like it. I did keep everything from the team's perspective. But I also know that everyone who watched the episode will have filled in the rest.

Thanks for reading. I still love reviews. Have a great weekend. Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

Sam lay in bed listening to Kendra's slow and steady breathing. In the dim light from the window she could see her girlfriend's naked back. Less than an hour earlier Kendra had been crying out her name. Sam grinned she would never get tired of making love to her girlfriend. If they didn't have to get up in four hours she might have been tempted to start kissing her lover until she woke up.

She heard a door open somewhere in the silent house, she hadn't heard any noise from Henry. Sam sat up curious. When she didn't hear her mom or JJ return to their room she got up. She found JJ sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. Henry's baby monitor was there too.

For the last week the blond had been quiet, ever since the school bus hijacking.

"Hi, honey," said JJ, patting the chair next to her.

Sam grinned, one day she would figure out how her parents did that. "Are you okay?"

JJ smiled, the younger brunette was so much like her mother. She couldn't tell her daughter about the case. "I'm just having a few bad nights. What's keeping you up?" JJ had been having bad dreams. The shooting had been self-defence. Usually Emily woke up too and helped JJ get back to sleep and while the blonde could nap in the afternoons Emily was working full days. She was glad the brunette was still asleep, she needed it.

"Carmen got her first college acceptance letters." replied Sam, "I seem to be the only one who doesn't know what they want to do. Kendra's seriously thinking about counselling. Trish could literally walk straight into a job designing tattoos if she doesn't want to go to Art school."

JJ was aware that Sam's career choices had drastically changed. "What do you want to do?" She asked as she stood up to make the younger brunette a mug of hot chocolate.

"I want to help people," replied Sam instantly, "But I can't be a cop and I still freeze at the sight of blood so a paramedic is out too."

"Help or protect?" JJ wanted clarification.

For a long moment Sam thought about that, her original plan had been the FBI then a cop second. "Protect I guess."

"Hotch was a lawyer."

"He was?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you have to be super smart?"

JJ placed Sam's drink in front of her. "You're smart enough."

Sam mulled over the new info it would be hard work but she could put dangerous criminals away. That would protect innocent people.

"You know I changed to Journalism half way through. It's not set in stone."

"So I can change?"

JJ nodded. "I know people who have jobs and careers that have absolutely nothing to do with what they went to college for," added JJ encouragingly. "If you have questions I'm sure Hotch wouldn't mind answering them."

Sam sipped her drink slowly. It had definite possibilities. "Okay, I'll talk to him."

A small cry from the baby monitor had JJ up instantly, Sam followed and watched as the blond, changed then started to feed her little brother.

"Thanks," said Sam with a yawn.

"Anytime kiddo."

Sam put the cups in the sink on her way back to bed. She spooned her girlfriend suddenly wondering if there were colleges that had courses for both of them. She didn't like the way the thought of being separated from Kendra made her feel.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily heard about the late night conversation in the SUV the next morning on the way to the BAU after they had dropped Henry off. She and Sam hadn't talked specifics. The brunette was so used to Hotch as their unit chief that she had totally forgotten that he had been a lawyer before he joined the FBI.

"They will want to stay together."

"Yeah, luckily there are a lot of good schools that will cater for both of them." JJ noticed her fiancé frowning as she drove, "What are you thinking?"

"They'll be devastated if they don't."

"Think positive. They're both smart girls who work hard. They'll be fine."

Emily nodded JJ was right as usual and if they did go to different colleges what they had was special, it would survive. And if they did get into the same place she had an idea that would make it easier for them.

"Now you're plotting," commented JJ grinning.

"Who me?" asked Emily, all innocence.

"Uh huh."

The brunette was saved because they arrived at Quantico. Emily would tell her fiancé once she ironed out a few kinks.

"Emily, you have a visitor," said Rossi, "You can use my office."

"Thanks?" Emily smiled at JJ before going to see who wanted to see her.

The brunette stopped dead as her eyes fell on the person sat in Rossi's office.

"Mother."

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ was shanghaied on her way to her office by a very flustered Penelope.

"I am so so sorry," she rambled, "If I knew she was here I would have warned you."

"Who?" JJ was getting a bad feeling.

Before the tech analyst could answer Rossi's door slammed open and Emily stormed out, she paused and turned back. "You can't do this! You can't here and expect me to…" The brunette was so furious she couldn't finish that sentence. She shook her head and headed for the stairs.

Immediately JJ followed, she arrived at the roof breathless to find her Fiancé stood with her stood with her eyes closed doing one of the deep breathing exercises she knew.

"Em?"

Her response told JJ just how upset her lover was. Emily didn't say a word instead she hugged her blond fiancé and buried her face in her neck. The blond's worry increased tenfold. The brunette was shaking.

"Em, what did she want?"

Emily sighed she needed time to process. "Later. I promise."

"Guys we have a case," said Derek, waiting for them by the roof access. "Wheels up in thirty."

TBC…..

A/N, Hi guys. Thanks for reading . Also hello to the new follows . And thank you to all of you who have read my Taking Chances Trilogy. I wanted to have a bash at writing in the first person. I think I did okay I know this is a wee bit shorter but I wanted to update

What do you think the Ambassador wants?

Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

This was JJ's last week of not travelling with the team and how she wished she was on the jet now.

Emily needed her. Even if she could have talked Hotch into letting her go there were no plans in place for Henry. After hugging the brunette as they set off she had retreated to her office.

A quiet knock on the door made her look up.

"May I have a word Agent Jareau?" asked Ambassador Prentiss. She was still here?

As much as she wanted to tell the woman to go to hell, her training and upbringing wouldn't allow it. Strauss wouldn't be happy either.

JJ indicated to the seat opposite her cluttered desk. And if she were honest she was curious to find out what kind of woman could order her scared and confused teenage daughter to have an abortion. The thought of not having Sam in her life made her stomach tie itself into knots.

"I need your help."

JJ was tempted clean her ears with her finger to make sure they weren't playing tricks.

"I realise I burned all my bridges with Emily years ago," said the ambassador, quietly. "She has probably told you."

"Only the basics," replied JJ. From the surprised look the older brunette must have expected Emily to have gone into detail. The woman sat opposite did not give off the same level of intimidation as she had before.

"How well do you know Emily?"

"You must already know the answer to that question," replied JJ wondering if the older woman was here to cause trouble? "You know we live together and we're engaged."

"Yes. When she was small she said one day she would meet Prince Charming and ride off into the sunset."

"There is nothing wrong with marrying for love," said JJ defensively.

"No, of course not."

"You said you wanted my help?" The blond steered the conversation to the reason why the ambassador was there.

The older woman sighed heavily, "I haven't been well for some time, long story short I have between three and six months left. I find myself questioning certain decisions. "

JJ was silent, shocked. Had she just sprung that she was dying on Emily? "What do you want?"

"I want to meet Samantha and Henry." Of course she did.

"I don't mean to be rude or insensitive but it's not my decision to make."

"But you can talk to her." It was said as a statement.

"Emily's not the only one. We will ask Sam and abide with what she says."

"She's a child?"

"No," corrected JJ, seriously, "She's not. I know you've looked into your daughters background so I assume you know what happened last year?"

The Ambassador nodded.

"How on Earth can you call her a child after living through that?" JJ was getting angry. This woman didn't know the first thing.

"I forced Emily to grow up far too fast and I wish my…my granddaughter didn't have to."

JJ accepted that as an apology, she was sure that claiming Sam was a huge step.

"And Henry?"

"I need to talk to Emily."

"Why? He's your son."

It occurred to JJ that Henry's records were private and only the team and a few select, trusted people knew. "Emily's his mother. We used her eggs and my brother donated his sperm. Genetically he is our son."

The older brunette looked shocked for a moment before schooling her features. There was no doubt where Emily had learned that ability. It hadn't escaped her notice that she had said Sam _and _Henry. JJ was touched that the older woman was accepting him thinking he was hers. "I will talk to them tonight. Do you have a number where I can reach you?"

Silently a card was put on the desk. "Thank you."

For a while JJ stared at the card after the ambassador had left. She had a great relationship with her parents. If Emily's mother was prepared to try then sure any relationship had to be better than not having one?

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily sat on the jet staring out of the window, her mind was still reeling. Dammit! Her mother had to have known when she was at the BAU. She hadn't wanted to patch things up then.

"Hey Princess."

She looked up to see Morgan holding out a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"You know I'm here for you right? If you want to talk?"

"I really appreciate the offer Derek."

"But I'm not JJ," he said with a grin .

"It's not that," admitted Emily, "It just feels wrong to tell anyone before her."

"It's cool. You two are so lucky to have each other." He genuinely meant it.

"One day you'll meet the right woman," said Emily, sipping her drink.

"Yeah? Who's going to put up with our crazy schedule?"

"There are lots of jobs that have crazy hours," countered the brunette.

Morgan grunted.

Hotch started the briefing and Garcia gave them what info they had. This case was going to be a challenge the three bodies had been found in an old abandoned mine tunnel and were over five years old according to the preliminary ME's report.

"This sounds like a cold case," commented Derek, flipping through the pictures on his phone. "Why have we been called in?"

"In the ME's report, all the bodies have a similar would to the top of the skull. A homeless man was arrested for stabbing another man with an ice pick. Forensics found blood from at least eight different people on it."

"So they already have him in custody," said Rossi also wondering why this was a BAU case.

"He swears he found it."

"Right and I'm the tooth fairy," said Morgan shaking his head.

"When he found it he went around the nearby shops asking if anybody had lost it," returned Hotch, "It's possible he's lying but it would be a very elaborate one."

"So he's not our unsub but he provided us with the unsubs weapon," said Emily, forcing herself to focus, she needed to talk to JJ ASAP in case her mother pitched up at their house unannounced.

"Yes, Garcia is checking local sporting stores to see who purchased one."

"Going back over five years is going to be looking for a needle in a haystack," stated Morgan, "Not to mention the unsub could have come from anywhere in the country and brought it with him."

Reid added hid two cents, "Only local people would know about the abandoned mine. A stranger asking would most likely be remembered and I'm sure the LEO's will have already asked that question."

"Okay. Rossi go talk to the ME. Prentiss and Morgan, go look at the mine. Reid and I will set up at the station."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ got home later than usual. The case was a tough one and until they got a solid lead there wasn't much she and Garcia could do. The rest of the team had headed to the hotel for the night.

Sam had made dinner and left it in the fridge to warm up. While it was in the oven she knocked on Sam's door.

"Got a minute?"

"Sure," Sam joined JJ in the kitchen.

The blond decided to get straight to the point, "We had a visitor today."

"Who?"

"Ambassador Prentiss."

"What did she want?"

"To meet you."

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys, Thanks so much for reading. And for the wonderful reviews. It's past midnight and I'm about to turn into a pumpkin lol.

I did struggle a little with the first half of this, so I hope its okay. I am still totally addicted to reviews.

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Kendra knew something was wrong the moment Sam came back into the bedroom where she was brushing Rex.

"Sam?"

"She wants to meet me." replied Sam, sitting down on the bed.

"Who does?" All the dark girl knew was JJ had wanted to talk to her.

"My grandmother. The woman who ordered my mom to terminate me wants to meet me." By the end of that sentence the young brunette sounded angry.

The dark girl couldn't blame her. Emily had left home at fifteen to protect her baby.

"Why now?" There had to be a reason.

"She's dying."

"Damn." Kendra moved Rex and slid behind her girlfriend then wrapped her arms around her.

"I have never wanted anything to do with her for what she did to my mom." Sam leaned back into the comforting embrace. "I don't know what to do."

Kendra kissed the side of Sam's neck, "How long does she have?"

"A couple of months."

"So you don't have to decide right this second."

"What would you do?"

The dark girl was silent for a while, "I know you're angry, "she said slowly, "But what you decide to do and I will support you know matter what."

Sam could tell her girlfriend was leading up to something.

"Once she's gone you won't be able change it."

Sam closed her eyes as she sighed. "It's not fair."

"I know," said Kendra softly. It felt like emotional blackmail. "Does she want anything else?"

"She wants to meet Henry too."

"Is JJ going to let her?"

"I don't know. She wants to talk it over with my mom." She felt her girlfriend nod. It was the only thing she could do.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan pulled two flashlights out of a box on the back seat and passed one to Emily then grabbed two hardhats.

Emily put hers on before she noticed Derek had his phone out.

"You didn't."

"Oh yes I did," he grinned. The picture had already been sent to Garcia. He had parked as close as he could, they still had a mile to the mine.

It was a pleasant hike for them carrying nothing but lights and water bottles. Their unsub however could have been carrying or dragging a body. It was also possible the victims had been forced to walk to their deaths. The length of time also meant if he used some kind of mechanical aid any evidence of it was long gone.

Yellow crime scene tape covered the entrance and a sturdy padlock on the wooden door. They had the key.

Morgan unlocked it and put it in his pocket. He switched on his flashlight. The bodies had been found six hundred metres in.

Emily sneezed, the sound echoed. Morgan in front jumped.

They reached the area with no trouble. Morgan pulled out his phone and flipped through to the crime scene photos. Of course he had no signal this far underground.

The bodies had been sat propped up against the wall like book ends, their feet almost touching in the middle of the tunnel.

The brunette shone her light around and found a hook in the support beam above them.

"I think he used a lantern."

"Are there more hooks?" asked Morgan.

Emily walked back towards the entrance checking the support beams then returned. "Yes."

"Think he came he by himself lit the lanterns then went back to get the victim?"

"It's pitch black in here, he would need a light even if he knew this place really well," said Emily. The ground was uneven with scattered chunks of rock all over. That did re-inforce the thought that he was local. She looked further down the tunnel. The crime scene techs hadn't gone much further as they hadn't found any evidence past the bodies, but they weren't trained to look for the same things that the BAU were.

"Ready Princess?"

Emily nodded. The sheriff had given them a map of the mine. It was mostly one wrong tunnel with small branches leading off it. Luckily these weren't very long. In some they found very old mining equipment, shovels, pick axes and buckets. And a few broken lanterns. The two profilers looked at each other thinking the same thing. Had their unsub used the old mining lights or something similar.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ laughed at the picture of her fiancé in a bright yellow hard hat. Her expression thoughtful obviously unaware that Derek had taken it.

She had just dropped her son off and was on her way to Quantico. Sam had been preoccupied at breakfast, she hadn't mentioned the ambassador's request but JJ knew that was behind it. She herself was torn. For once she couldn't predict her lover's response. She was sure that if she allowed her to meet Henry Emily would support that regardless of how she personally felt. She knew the brunette needed to work through how she felt and the case would give her something to focus on.

JJ detoured to say Hi to Penelope before going to her office.

"Goooooood Morning, sweet cheeks." Garcia was in a brilliant mood as usual. "How is my favourite god son?"

"Hi Pen." laughed JJ, "He's fine."

"When do I get to babysit?"

The blond grinned, "You know that would include changing his diaper?"

Penelope nodded. JJ had to smile at her bubbly friend's excitement at changing a baby's diaper. She and Emily hadn't been out since Henry came home. "Soon." She promised and having some quality alone time with Emily sounded really good.

"YES!" Penelope spun round on her chair with her arms in the air.

The blond went to her office chuckling. It would be easy enough to have Garcia over one evening with Sam and Kendra there as well. Once they had decided what to do about Emily's mother they could plan a date.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily and Morgan had found a lower level. The only reason they investigated was because the metal rungs attached to the wall were modern and new. It was at the very end of the main shaft.

Morgan pulled his weapon. Emily let him go down first.

"Clear."

Carefully she climbed down, the room wasn't much larger than a big trailer. But there were signs of habitation. A camp bed, a box of canned food and a crate of water. There were a line of camping lanterns.

Emily picked up the closest and turned it over. She took a picture of the make and model. This was something Garcia could trace especially as someone had purchased ten of then. She snapped pictures of everything while Morgan kept watch.

In case the unsub returned they didn't take anything and the brunette put the lantern back in its place. Unfortunately staking the mine out would be almost impossible. The best they could do was keep an eye on any vehicles in the area.

Emily wasn't comfortable in the dark, it brought up memories of where Doyle had tortured her and her daughter. Not paying attention to where she put her feet she stumbled, she caught herself on the wall and felt vibrations.

"RUN!"

TBC…..

A/N. Thanks for reading . The reviews are FANTASTIC. I neeeeeeed more ;).

Do you think Emily/Sam should talk to the Ambassador?

Have fun and stay tuned. (I'm not done yet. DUN DUN DUN) T-Rex


	105. Chapter 105

CHAPTER 105

Hotch and Reid were working on the geographical profile while Rossi was adding the ME's findings to their evidence board.

Sheriff Bassett had stopped by to see if there was any progress.

"Hey Earl," said one of the younger deputies coming in, "Do you know if anyone is blasting round the mine? Those geologist kids at the high school called to say their seizmo jiggers were goin' crazy."

"Damn! I hope your agents are topside." The sheriff scooped up his white Stetson. "Last time that happened we had a small landslide." His meaning hit them all simultaneously.

"Seismic activity near old mines especially if they are structurally unsound usually means that they have caved in," said Reid, his mind running through the odds of his friend's survival. He even factored in the fact that the BAU seemed to have nine lives.

"Reid, call Garcia see if she can track their phones," ordered Hotch as he and Rossi headed after the Sheriff.

"Rhoda, get everyone off duty here ASAP." Earl yelled to his secretary as he grabbed his car keys.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ was going over her normal pile of files as she waited for a break in the case. She had little piles assigned to each agent. It was second nature now picking the different case files to the team. Anything that required a translator went to her fiancé, explosives went to Morgan. She knew the strengths of her friends. She had tried to call Emily and when she got no answer she figured she was in the mine. They hadn't had chance to talk yet. The brunette had left a message warning her about the possibility of the Ambassador. JJ had chuckled the warning was a bit late.

Her door flew open and an agitated Penelope stood their ringing her hands. Immediately she got a bad feeling.

"Pen?"

"We think there's been a cave in….."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily had no idea it took for the rumbling to stop and the dust to settle? She had something lying on her back but it didn't seem to heavy and she was relatively sure she could move it off her. Her main worry was where Derek was followed closely by would moving bring the whole thing down on top of them.

Her flashlight was gone, her phone was in her pocket. Reaching down to get it dislodged the object from her back. Emily held her breath then exhaled when nothing else happened causing a small cloud of dust that made her cough.

"Princess?"

"Derek? Where are you?" He sounded close. She succeeded in getting hold of her phone and turned it on. Gingerly she levered herself to her knees and looked around. In the pitch blackness her phone was surprisingly bright. She saw her friend leaning against a large boulder holding his shoulder.

"How bad?"

"I think it's dislocated."

Emily clambered carefully over the rocks between them. He didn't seem to be trapped.

"You're going to have to pop it back in," said Derek, seriously.

Emily nodded as painful as it was going to be he would be able to move better. She sat on a nearby rock and took hold of his arm ignoring the hiss of pain

"On the count of three….."

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ was pacing behind Garcia's chair as they listened to Rossi on speaker as he described the blocked mine entrance.

The blond felt ice cold, "What about Fire and Rescue?"

"They're busy at a ten car pile-up on the interstate," replied Rossi, "The Sheriff says the closest available help will get here in twelve hours."

"Dammit! They might not have that long!" snapped JJ.

"Jennifer, we are doing everything we can," said Rossi, quietly. Using her name forced her to focus because the person she wanted to hear say it was buried under tonnes of rubble. She had made a lot of connections at the Pentagon but not one of them could help her with this.

JJ stopped abruptly and ran back to her office and picked up her phone, with a shaking hand she dialled.

It rang five times before it was picked up.

"Ambassador Prentiss please….."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch had his shirt sleeves rolled up and was helping to manually shift what rocks and boulders they could when his phone rang.

"Hotchner." He wiped his sweating brow leaving a dirt smear.

"Agent Hotchner?" The voice was female.

"Yes."

"Heavy moving equipment will be there in two hours."

"Who…?"

"I lost my daughter years ago and I'll be damned before I lose her again." The line went dead.

"Who was that?" asked Rossi, pausing to catch his breath.

"Ambassador Prentiss. She's sending help."

"How? You know what I don't care how," grinned Rossi, "How did she know though?"

The two men looked at each other.

"JJ."

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily's butt was asleep from sitting in the same position for hours on end. Apart from that she had a few scrapes and bruises. Morgan's shoulder was the most serious injury, all things considered they had gotten off lightly. They had very little space to move, but any worry of suffocating had ceased as it would have happened already. The roof above then didn't seem to be on the verge of collapse either so their only concern was food, of which they had two energy bars and a pack of mints and water. They knew as soon as they didn't come back that they would send someone to find them.

"So what's it like being in love?" asked Derek.

"Seriously? You've never been in love?"

"No. I've known JJ for years and when you came into her life it's like she suddenly lit up inside."

"That's actually a very good way to describe it," admitted Emily softly. "JJ makes me feel totally and completely alive. I can be my nerdy goofball self and I know she accepts and loves me for who I am. Holding her in my arms is the best feeling in the world."

"Set a date yet?"

"No. I want it to be perfect."

"Princess, if you turned up in a burlap sack JJ would still think you were the most beautiful woman there."

"It would a designer burlap sack," joked the brunette. He had a point though. JJ wanted Henry to be able to have some understanding of the occasion. That would be two or even three years away and Emily realised she didn't want to wait that long. In every way but name they were already married. They just had to make it official.

"We're going to get out of here so you can hug her again," said Derek, patting her shoulder. He froze when he heard a muffled noise.

"Did you hear that?"

"I think so," replied the brunette.

Derek laughed, "The cavalry has arrived."

It was still another six hours before they could finally crawl out of the mine. The rescuers had to shore up the small tunnel they were making.

The two dirty dusty agents were hugged by Rossi. Hotch was smiling broadly as he told Garcia and JJ that they were out and safe.

Emily called her fiancé while one of the paramedics checked her over.

"I'm okay, I just desperately need a bath….and you. I love you."

"_I love you."_ JJ sounded choked up. _"I was so scared."_

"I'm safe." Suddenly she laughed remembering the moments before the cave in.

"_What on Earth is so funny?"_

"This is crazy but I think Ian Doyle saved our lives."

"_How?"_

"I was thinking about when he had us and I tipped over a rock I felt the vibrations through the wall. Those few extra seconds allowed us to get past the worst of it."

JJ was uncharacteristically quiet. _"Has Hotch told you about the pile-up?"_

"What pile-up?" asked Emily.

"_Um…the local Fire and Rescue was busy there and the nearest help was hours away so I called your mother."_

The brunette was speechless. Her mother had had saved them?

"_Em?"_

Emily knew her fiancé was worried she would be angry. "Hey, if it was you in there I would have done anything to save you too." She heard the blond sigh with relief. "I guess this means we need to invite her to dinner."

"_Are you positive?"_

"Yes I am. I need to talk to Sam. Does she know about this?"

"_Yeah, I called her once the rescuers made contact with you, so she knew you were alive."_

Emily chuckled, "Crafty Agent Jareau." She was thankful that her daughter wouldn't have been worried out of her mind. JJ laughed softly too.

"_How close are you to catching the unsub?"_

"I almost forgot we got a lead." The brunette pulled out her phone and sent the picture of the lantern to Garcia.

Hotch came over to see how she was.

"Gotta go. I love you."

"_Love you too. Call me when you land I'll have a nice hot bubble bath waiting."_

That sounded heavenly to Emily. Hotch ordered everyone to the hotel to get some sleep then they would renew their hunt in the morning.

Overnight Penelope worked her tech magic and came up with two names of locals who had bought those types of lanterns in bulk. One was a lead a troop of boy scouts who often went camping the other was a cab driver. It was enough to get a warrant to search his house and they found hiking boots covered in dirt that matched the floor of the cave. Now that they had a suspect Garcia went back over the security footage and found James Hunt collide with a kid on a skateboard in the area where the homeless guy said he had found the weapon. The local LEO's stopped his cab and arrested him.

Hotch let Morgan and Rossi interrogate him. The crime techs found blood stained clothes hidden in a hidden wall panel in his wardrobe. Once they told him that he confessed.

It was late but Hotch told everyone to gather their go bags and head to the jet. By the time they landed it was close to midnight.

JJ came to get her fiancé. Emily had wrapped the blond in a bear hug then kissed her not caring that the others were still there.

"Get a room you two!" yelled Morgan with a wink at the brunette.

Sam and Kendra had waited up too. Emily had hugged her daughter tightly then pulled the dark girl in as well. As soon as the younger brunette was convinced that her mom was okay she went to bed.

All Emily wanted to do was sleep in her lovers arms. The bubble bath would wait until tomorrow. She also needed to call her mother.

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. I decided to give everybody a reason to talk to Elizabeth. (next chapter so don't go anywhere). Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm still addicted. I would especially like to thank all the GUESTS. Hi to all the new follows. . Lexxi you inspired the idea of the ambassador coming to the rescue . Wherever you may be have a great day.

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex.


	106. Chapter 106

CHAPTER 106

Emily was pacing back and forth at the bottom of their bed. JJ was sat cross legged on it, watching.

The brunette had called her mother the next morning to thank her for saving her and Derek and to invite her to dinner. Emily knew JJ wanted to let the Ambassador meet their son and Sam too had agreed, possibly even before her grandmother had pulled a lot of strings to help her.

So many things had been going through the brunette's mind, most of which she hadn't discussed with her fiancé yet. Part of her said it was only a few days since she had almost been buried alive and the other said if she did it would become real.

JJ knew her lover was struggling and she had given her space to work through it. She got off the bed unnoticed and stepped into the brunette's path forcing her to stop. She took hold of both her hands and led her to the bed then sat down next to her.

"Em, talk to me."

Emily sighed and hung her head staring at the carpet for a few moments. "When I talked to her she sounded normal."

JJ remained silent, squeezing her hands to encourage her to go on.

"I always remember this tone in her voice that was just for me, she'd use it when I'd done something wrong or didn't do something else. Nothing I did was good enough. And then when she ordered me to…." Emily shook her head, "I don't know if I can forgive her?"

"I don't think she expects you too," said JJ honestly, recalling what the older brunette had said about burning bridges, "I think she just wants to meet her grandchildren before it's too late." She knew her lover wondered if her mother had some sort of hidden agenda. Penelope after hearing had done a very basic search and found that she had retired so a political agenda was out. And without her career her reputation wouldn't be a factor either.

"What if she's not horrible?" asked the brunette in a whisper.

"That's not a good thing?"

"I just wonder what would have happened if she'd shown this side of herself years ago….." Emily trailed off for once she really didn't know what she was trying to explain. That she wished her mother had made an effort at a relationship? Or was she furious at her mother for waiting until now to reach out? She closed her eyes. She wasn't even attempting to compartmentalise this. It was years in the making and too big for her boxes.

JJ moved closer and hugged her, "Whatever happens, you're not alone. I love you."

"Love you too." The reply was muffled. The blond's steadfast support helped. Maybe better late than never would be good enough?

CMCMCMCMCM

The Ambassador arrived right on time although that was no longer technically her title.

JJ let her in as Emily was changing Henry and was surprised when she told her to call her Elizabeth.

"This is our daughter Sam." If the older brunette was shocked at that she didn't show it.

Sam was studying her Grandmother this was the first time she had ever seen her. She had already decided to meet her before her mom asked. Kendra was right. If she did refuse and then regretted it she wouldn't be able to fix it. The dark girl had taken Rex out for a walk and was going to meet up with Trish and Carmen for a while. Sam knew why she was doing it. One night she had accidently overheard her parents talking about how the Ambassador hadn't reacted well to the fact her mom was living with JJ.

Sam wasn't ashamed of who she was or her girlfriend but maybe springing it on the oldest brunette wasn't such a good idea. What was she supposed to call her?

Elizabeth had thought of this and told her that calling her by her name was fine.

It was a bit odd to Sam but then so was calling her grandmother.

JJ gently rested her hand against her back and gave her a smile. The young brunette instantly felt more at ease. She hoped JJ had helped her mom too she had never seen her mom so nervous before.

Emily carried a freshly changed baby into the room, she was glad because that way no one could see her hands shaking.

"Mother."

"Emily."

It was the first time Emily had heard her mother say her name since the day she had told her she had made her an appointment to have her baby terminated. She cleared her throat. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be very nice yes."

Emily nodded and handed her son to his mother and retreated back to the kitchen.

JJ led Elizabeth over to the couch and once she was seated she carefully deposited Henry into her arms.

Elizabeth found herself looking into two small bright light brown eyes. The same colour as Samantha's. Henry gurgled happily at a new person. He was a happy baby. The older woman had had so little to do with Emily as a baby that she was stunned to be smiled at.

"He's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Here you go," said Emily coming in carrying a tray with two cups of tea and two mugs of coffee. JJ was still avoiding coffee. She was starting to slowly switch Henry on to formula because once the blond was back at work full time she would be travelling with the team again and expressing enough milk would be a problem not to mention her discomfort of having full breasts. She hadn't been breast feeding very long but Henry had been having her milk longer than that.

"How is he sleeping?"

"He's waking up twice to be fed," replied JJ watching as Henry wrapped Elizabeth around his little finger.

Emily glanced away and stared into her coffee.

_Did she ever look at me like that?_ Emily stood and took her mug back to the kitchen, where she leaned against the table and took a deep breath.

She heard footsteps. "I'm okay."

"No you're not."

Emily froze then slowly turned around. Her profiler mind noticed that she had lost weight.

"And it's my fault."

An apology was the last thing she had expected. "The ironic thing is I did everything that my own mother did to me which I swore I would never do if I ever had a child of my own." Elizabeth paused, her daughter was looking at the floor. "I've had time to think and I know I put my career first. I am so glad you left when you did."

Emily snapped her head up.

"It got you away from my influence allowing you to become the amazing woman and parent that you are now."

Emily had no clue what to say, she was so choked up she wouldn't have been able to utter a syllable.

"I am so proud of you for being brave enough to do the right thing."

Until that moment Emily hadn't realised that was one of the things that she had wanted to hear.

"You have two beautiful children."

There was something else she needed to know, "And Jennifer?"

"You were fortunate to meet a very special young lady who cares about you so much that she would call me." It was a feeble attempt at a joke but Emily appreciated it. In minutes her mother had changed how she saw her.

"I don't know what to say," admitted Emily quietly.

"Say you'll let me all take you all out to lunch this weekend." asked Elizabeth. This was her very last chance to rectify the many mistakes she had made.

"Okay." She was trying. Emily poured her drink out and rinsed the cup before re-joining the others. Sam was pulling silly faces at her baby brother who was laughing at her. She sat down next to her fiancé. JJ immediately linked their fingers together and kissed her hand.

"What plans have you made for this little one when you go away on a case?" Elizabeth was curious she seriously doubted that after her upbringing Emily would even consider a nanny.

"Me and Kendra are going to look after him and he goes to day care," replied Sam, instantly. She had had to talk the parents into it but as she had pointed out, she knew her little brother as well as they did. And Kendra would help every step of the way too.

"Kendra?" If Elizabeth was startled to hear that Sam wanted to look after her brother she hid it well. It was also more evidence to how close knit this family was.

"She's my girlfriend." The teenager was wise enough not to tell her that she lived there too.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows but remained silent, the two adults will have met her and must have approved.

If there are any problems Penelope, his godmother is on speed dial," added Emily, making sure her mother was aware that they had contingency plans in place.

JJ had made her mom's famous lasagne. Slowly Emily relaxed as her mother asked for details about Henry's birth. She wasn't asking about Sam because they both knew it would bring up painful memories. At the end of the meal Elizabeth was holding Henry again and he had taken a shine to her.

The oldest Prentiss decided not to wear out her welcome and insisted on leaving before things could get awkward. She was pleased with the first tentative steps she had taken.

Emily watched as her mother left in a cab.

"She's not so bad," commented Sam then went to call Kendra to tell her it was safe to come home.

JJ studied Emily and could see an array of emotions the strongest was regret. "Em?"

"I wish….."

"She hadn't waited this long?"

"Yeah."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Trish and Carmen had been keeping Kendra distracted. She was so nervous she was like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"She'll be fine," said Trish, soothingly.

Rex was sitting on Kendra's knee. He liked being out but he was ready to go home now.

Kendra's phone rang, she answered. She smiled as she heard her girlfriend's voice then she grinned as she got up. All the tension gone.

"You were right." Kendra hugged them both and headed home.

TBC…

A/N. Hi guys. Thank you sooooooo much for reading and reviewing. (hint hint). I decided that Elizabeth genuinely wants to repair her relationship with her family. Hi to all the new follows . I'm amazed people are still finding and liking this story. You are all wonderful.

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex.


	107. Chapter 107

CHAPTER 107

Emily was quiet that night after her mother had left, she didn't sleep well either. JJ was worried, she knew her lover could compartmentalise almost anything except this.

The brunette chugged numerous cups of coffee the next morning. She noticed the blond watching her as she fed Henry.

"I'm okay," said Emily, kissing her son's head as she went to wash the breakfast dishes.

JJ raised an eyebrow in a good imitation of the brunette.

"I will be," she amended.

"You know I'm here for you," said JJ softly, "So are the girls."

"I know." Emily sighed then wrapped the blond and her son in a gentle hug. "I love you. Be patient okay?"

"Always."

A golden ball of fur ran in excitedly wagging its tail. Henry immediately started gurgling and reaching towards Rex. The little boy was mesmerised by the small dog. And Rex was so good with the baby. Being licked was the highlight of Henry's day.

JJ lowered her son for Rex to say hello that done both parties were happy.

Sam shuffled into the kitchen stretching. She had slept through her alarm. The younger brunette blamed talking about her grandmother's visit with her girlfriend. To be honest Sam was confused. She had learned to be observant from her mother. It had taken her mom a while to relax.

Kendra had pointed out that Sam didn't have the same amount of emotional baggage that Emily had.

"Morning sweetheart," said JJ with a smile. If someone had told her two years ago that she would have two children she would have laughed at the impossibility. But then she had met Emily Prentiss and her daughter. Then her desire to have a child of her own had resulted in Henry.

And for Sam it meant that she had two parents for the first time in her life and a sibling. "Mom, can I talk to you when you get home tonight?"

"Sure, honey." Emily knew it would be about her mother, but she had always taught Sam to be honest. Maybe forcing herself to be as well would be a good thing.

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam told her two friends about Elizabeth over lunch at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Do you think your mom would have agreed to meet her if she hadn't saved her?" asked Trish curiously.

"I really don't know," replied Sam honestly, "I know she knew she was sick before they left."

"I wouldn't like something sprung on me like that," commented Carmen.

"Is she okay?" asked Trish.

Sam shrugged she had no idea what her mom and Elizabeth had talked about when they were both in the kitchen. It had been a surprise to find that they had agreed on another get together.

"Do you know where you're going?" Trish was in the process of rebuilding her relationship with her own mother and knew sometimes it wasn't easy but compared to Emily…"How do you get over someone ordering you to kill your baby?"

Slowly Sam shook her head she didn't have the answer. To either question. It was part of what she wanted to talk about. Kendra linked their fingers together and smiled at Sam.

A groan from Carmen made the young brunette look up then at what had caused that reaction. She almost groaned too. A group of cheerleaders were headed their way. The football team were avoiding trouble like the plague but the cheerleaders were another story,

The vice-captain Linda was leading them. She snickered when she spotted the two girls holding hands and made a gagging motion. If it were possible she was an even bigger homophobe than her captain. She at least thought it was some sort of phase Linda on the other hand made it sound like a disease.

"Do you have to do that here?"

"Do what?" Trish sounded confused.

"That!"

Sam realised she was talking about her holding her girlfriend's hand. "It's a free country."

"It's disgusting."

Sam had had enough.

Kendra caught the glint in her eye a fraction of a second before she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

Trish couldn't hide her grin at the look of shock on Linda's face before she turned and stalked off. A smattering of applause broke out from the nearby tables.

Sam grinned as she pulled back and rested her forehead against Kendra's.

"Sorry."

The dark girl smiled she never needed a reason to kiss Sam. This was the first time in public however.

"It worked," chuckled Trish.

"Ever since Hoover left," said Carmen, sipping her soda, "The faculty have had a zero tolerance policy. How on Earth does she expect to get away with that?"

"Who cares so long as she leaves us alone," said Trish. After that display it was almost guaranteed.

Carmen wasn't so sure, she knew how vindictive some of the cheerleaders could be. She hoped she was wrong.

CMCMCMCM

Every time JJ left her office Emily watched her wondering if they had a case but not once did the blond head towards the unit chief's office.

She felt bad that she was half hoping for a case to put off her conversation with her daughter. The brunette was ashamed of herself. She was so confused about how she felt, she was swinging between anger and hurt. The last thing she wanted to do was influence her daughters decision weather or not to pursue a relationship with her grandmother for what time she had left. Emily was not the kind of person to slag off another and except for the bare facts she had never talked about Elizabeth.

CMCMCMCMCM

At home Sam was pacing, she was wound up as tight as a watch spring, her mom wasn't due home for another two hours.

Kendra decided she needed a distraction. A moment later Sam found herself flat on her back on her bed and before she could say anything her girlfriend's lips were on hers and her hands were unfastening her jeans. She found herself well and truly occupied until her parents got home.

The teen gave her mom time to eat and shower before she went to find her.

Emily was expecting her daughter and led her into the games room. Sam was nervous.

"Come here." Mother and daughter hugged silently for a long time before sitting on the small sofa in the corner by the pool table.

"You can tell me anything," said Emily softly stroking Sam's hair.

"I…. I'm curious about …. I mean I want to…" Sam took a deep breath, "If I don't give her a chance I might regret it later when I can't do anything to fix it."

Emily had expected something along these lines what she didn't know was why it was so hard for the younger brunette.

"Sam?"

"I feel like a traitor."

"What? Why?" Emily was flabbergasted.

"Because she hurt you and I feel bad that I'm almost ignoring that."

Emily was stunned. She had no idea how things would unfold but she would support whatever Sam decided to do.

"Honey, you are a beautiful, smart and honest young woman. You have thought this through. I am so proud of you for that. You have one of the biggest hearts I know." Emily paused, "You forgave me for what Ian Doyle did to you."

"That wasn't your fault!"

Emily smiled sadly, she would always blame herself for that.

"Sam all I can tell you is she's trying and I will meet her halfway." That was as honest as she could be.

"Okay?"

Sam nodded and hugged her mom again. "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." The older brunette sighed as her daughter went to get her girlfriend and Rex to take him for his walk.

Slowly Emily went to find JJ to tell her what it was about so she wouldn't worry and to explain what she was thinking and feeling.

If Sam could forgive her then she had to try to forgive her mother.

TBC…..

A/N Hi guys this is just a quick filler chapter to get me to where I want to go next. Nope, no hints. You'll have to wait and see I love reviews, please leave one. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it makes my day * happy dancing * You are all wonderful. It's 2:30 am and I need to sleep. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex.


	108. Chapter 108

CHAPTER 108

JJ was back at the BAU full time and so far they hadn't been called away but Sam and Kendra were perfectly happy to collect Henry and look after him until the two agents got home.

The ex-Ambassador had taken the entire family out for lunch to a golf club the following weekend. Kendra went to after much protesting on her part, she really didn't want to make things awkward for her girlfriend. Sam had pointed out that the minute Elizabeth had a proper tour of the house she would know anyway so they might as well get it over with.

Once Emily realised that her mother knew she felt compelled to explain. And took the older brunette aside for a moment.

"I know you probably think it's wrong but I would much rather they were sleeping together under my roof than sneaking around and Kendra being with her, has helped her so much…."

Elizabeth held up her hand, "I am the last person who should be judging anybody on how they raise their children. I can also see the positive effects of their relationship."

Emily was speechless. Although her mother hadn't flat out said she approved she hadn't disapproved and that was something. She watched as the two teenagers were in hysterics as they tried to hit a golf ball off a tee. She grinned when JJ playfully shoved them out of the way and proceeded to hit the ball a long way down the golf course.

Emily laughed as two jaws dropped.

"You guys forget I was a jock in high school?" teased JJ.

"But golf?" Sam shook her head.

"Well," admitted JJ grinning , "I may have played more Crazy Golf…."

Emily smiled as she observed her fiancé got another ball then moved Sam into position above the small sphere and reached around her helping her get into the correct stance. JJ stepped back as her daughter swung.

"YESSSS!" yelled Sam, raising her arms in triumph as she hit it fifty yards. A moment later she hugged her girlfriend.

Emily glanced at her mother and was further shocked to see her smile at her granddaughter. The more she witnessed this softer side of her mother the more she struggled. For Sam's sake she didn't let it show. She couldn't hide it from JJ though or her mother, the older brunette might not be a trained profiler but she could read people.

JJ slipped her hand into her lovers and squeezed it gently. She could see the turmoil behind those beautiful brown eyes. Luckily they were nearing the end of their visit.

JJ drove home and dropped the girls off at the mall one the way. Emily hadn't said two words since getting in the SUV. They picked Henry up on the way home.

By the time the blond had had fed and changed their son her fiancé had disappeared into their bedroom. Luckily Henry went to sleep quickly when he was put in his crib.

Emily was sat on the bottom of the bed staring at her hands.

"Em?"

"I thought I'd convinced myself that I didn't care that she didn't want anything to do with me." replied Emily quietly, annoyed that she couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

JJ sat down next to her fiancé and gently rubbed her back.

"I've seen her watching Sam. It's like she a totally different person. "

Emily stood up and started to pace, "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel!"

JJ was silent. Her lover needed to vent.

"Should I be angry because I was forced to grow up overnight? Having to learn how to be a parent with guidance? To be scared shitless that I'd do something wrong? I was seventeen, I didn't know what I was doing!"

JJ stood up, she had rarely seen her fiancé this upset, "You have great instincts."

"How do you know?" Emily stopped as JJ gently cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"Because of the amazing young woman Sam is."

"Really?" whispered Emily.

"Yes." JJ kissed her soul mate and then hugged the taller brunette. It took a moment for Emily to wrap her arms around her lover.

"Jen."

"It's okay, I've got you."

CMCMCMCMCM

Trish and Carmen met them at the mall, the redhead was going to drop them off after. They were still deciding on going to a movie or just hanging out.

Sam was still keyed up from lunch and didn't really want to sit down for two hours. She was also worried about her mom. The older brunette was trying so hard to keep her feelings hidden around Elizabeth. Her mother had underestimated her observation skills. Sam wondered if it was anything like she had felt when she found out both her mother's knew who her father was and hadn't told her. If it was her mom was doing a fantastic job of controlling herself.

They ended up in a clothing store where Carmen was looking for a dress. She had already asked Trish to be her date.

Sam wasn't a fan of shopping in general, Kendra picked up a few items and headed into one of the changing rooms and beckoned her girlfriend to follow.

After a glance around Sam realised there were no cameras then looked at Kendra who had just took off her top and was stood in her bra.

Sam thought her girlfriend was beautiful something the dark girl denied. The young brunette smirked as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"How quiet can you be?"

Kendra turned around to look into Sam's eyes to see if she was serious. Being pushed against the wall answered louder than words ever could.

"Wh….what about Trish… and Carmen?" Sam's lips were already robbing her of the ability of speech.

"Think they're not making out in the other room?"

It was possible, Trish had admitted that whenever she and Carmen were together they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Kendra bit her lip as Sam pushed her bra up to reveal a rapidly hardening nipple which Sam instantly took into her mouth while she rolled the other between her fingers. The young brunette was doing everything she knew would turn on her girlfriend as quickly as possible.

Kendra moaned, the sound was cut off by Sam kissing her. The fire in the kiss left them both breathless.

Sam knew kissing was the only way to keep Kendra silent. She chickened out of going all the way though. Sam pulled away and pulled the dark girls white bra back into place.

Kendra was still breathing heavily, "When we get home I'm going to kill you for that."

"Yeah?" Sam grinned, "And then?"

"What do you think?" asked Kendra kissing her girlfriend again before getting dressed. Any delay and their friends would definitely know what they had been doing. She held out her hand, "Let's see if Carmen will drop us off now before I explode."

Sam chuckled as she followed her very aroused girlfriend to relay their request.

CMCMCMCMCM

The black sedan was parked on the corner, its driver observing the couples leaving the bar. Some were ignored others studied for a moment before being dismissed until a couple stumbled out the door, clearly intoxicated and kissed each other in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Disgusting."

The car followed the couple as they staggered along the road towards a bus stop.

A perfect opportunity.

The driver smiled and pulled over.

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. Thank you so much for reading. Fav'ing and reviewing. You guys have put me over 600 reviews. *Happy dancing*. I found an excellent Jemily story by my friend cloudedhearts called You Are My Sunshine.

It's past midnight. I wish you a good day or a good night.

Have fun. T-Rex


	109. Chapter 109

CHAPTER 109

"Please….no more…."

The driver ignored the begging and continued cleaning the machine that had been wheeled in.

"What is that?

"P…Peggy?"

"Don't look."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ kept an eye on Emily the next day at the BAU. She didn't think the brunette had ever cried as much, eventually she had fallen asleep.

Garcia had tracked her down within ten minutes to ask what was wrong. It wouldn't take long for the rest to notice too.

Sam had noticed the atmosphere when she got up, if the two girls hadn't made a beeline for their room she might have felt it sooner. JJ had assured her that what Emily was going through had nothing to do with Sam's desire to get to know her grandmother. She accepted that because she trusted JJ and she knew she loved her mom.

Emily focused on her consults knowing that JJ would run interference for her. She had slammed her walls up and she knew she was in danger of pushing the blond away but JJ had already stated that that wasn't going to happen. The blond had also said that maybe Emily needed to tell her mother how she felt even if it meant she ended up yelling. The brunette was sure that her mother would take it because that's what she would do if Sam ever needed to vent about Doyle or Shepard. She would do it because she loved her daughter.

Did that mean her mother loved _her?_

Emily shook her head she had been reading the same page for the last quarter of an hour. The next few hours were a true test of her compartmentalisation skills.

JJ made sure she stopped and ate lunch.

"What would I do without you?" said Emily, kissing her fiancé's hand.

"You'll never have to find out," promised JJ with a smile.

CMCMCMCMCM

Carmen glanced over as she drove back from school, ever since her college acceptance letters had started to arrive Trish had been quieter than normal, they hadn't talked but the redhead figured it was her leaving. Surprisingly her dad had broached the subject and had asked were they going to try long distance.

Carmen had instantly said yes. Holding Trish made her feel like a million bucks. She didn't want that to end. She had been seriously of thinking of where to go. With the money Trish was earning she was still deciding on whether to go to college or not, which opened up the possibility of Trish maybe moving with her. Carmen hadn't said anything yet.

She pulled into Trish's driveway. "Your castle, my lady."

Trish grinned slightly, "You want to come in?"

"Where's everyone?"

"Shopping then dinner," replied Trish.

"So the Castle's empty?" Carmen wagged her eyebrows. No matter how open their parents were about their relationship they weren't totally comfortable with having sex when there were other people in the house. And Carmen was making the most of every opportunity to show her girlfriend that she loved her. As soon as she locked her car she kissed her girlfriend passionately.

They made it to Trish's bedroom but they didn't make it to the bed instead Carmen swiped everything off her girlfriends desk.

"Damn," chuckled Trish after she got her breath back before Carmen led her to her single bed where they snuggled together.

"I've fantasised about doing that," admitted Carmen, kissing Trish's shoulder.

"Any more fantasies I should know about?" asked Trish sleepily.

"A few." Carmen traced gentle patterns on Trish's stomach.

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't know," teased Carmen and whispered in her ear.

"Carmen!" Trish had gone as red as a tomato.

The ex-cheerleader laughed softly, pleased at the response.

They slept for a while and woke when Trish's mom came home. Quickly they got up , dressed and went to help unload the car.

Trish's mom didn't say anything but Ted winked at them.

"How does he always know?" asked Trish as she saw Carmen to her car.

The redhead laughed and hugged her girlfriend ignoring the nosey neighbours. She liked Ted, he was cool and she could easily imagine him becoming part of the family in the future.

"Maybe you glow?"

Trish chuckled, "Then so must you."

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" asked Carmen turning serious as she gently cupped her girlfriend's face with her hands. "You make my heart beat so fast I think it's going to jump out of my chest. I want to be the best person I can be for you. I want you to be proud of me."

"I am proud of you," whispered Trish, kissing her softly. "And I think you're already perfect and my heart feels like that too."

Carmen smiled into the kiss then pulled back just far enough to be able to look into her lovers eyes.

"I want you to help me pick which college I go to."

"Why?"

"Because it has to be close enough for lots of visits….. Or I want you to come with me…."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Kendra dropped Sam off at Quantico then went to the diner to wait for her girlfriend.

Sam had called JJ to see if Hotch had time to talk to her. She had called the blond because she knew her mom was in a weird mood. JJ had said he did and was waiting to take her through security.

Garcia having spotted her favourite honorary niece on the internal cameras had rushed to intercept them and enveloped her in a bear hug. Penelope only released her after a promise to stop by her lair before she left.

The BAU team all stopped what they were doing to say hello to the teenager.

Emily hugged her daughter knowing this conversation had the potential to set Sam on a new career path. Her mother's old team had never had a bond like the BAU, to Sam they really felt like family.

Hotch watched as the teenager made her way to his office while exchanging greetings with his team. In his mind he compared the confident young woman with the kid she had been the first day they had met. What the young Prentiss had lived through would have broken some adults but Sam's family gave her the love and support she needed to process, deal and heal.

JJ had told him the purpose of the visit.

Hotch smiled as he ushered the teenager into his office and closed the door. "JJ told me you wanted to ask about being a lawyer?"

"Yes."

"Why?" JJ had left that to Sam to explain.

Sam knew Uncle Aaron would know if she wasn't being honest. Calling him Uncle Hotch sounded odd and even though he'd told her to drop the Uncle all together, she was working on that.

"I idolise my mom," admitted Sam, quietly, "I still do just not what she does."

Hotch nodded.

"But I've been thinking a lot about why I wanted to be like my mom," continued Sam, slowly, "I want to help people….. but after what happened I…."

"Take your time."

"I still freeze at the sight of blood."

Hotch nodded. That would rule out some options. "So you're thinking of being a lawyer?"

"I'm considering it."

"What do you want to know?"

Sam decided to ask the one question that she really wanted the answer to.

"Why did you join the FBI and put yourself in a position where you could get hurt? Or have to …kill someone?"

"Although I was protecting innocent people by putting criminals behind bars I wanted to be more directly involved that led me to the FBI and to the BAU." Hotch spent the next half hour explaining the kind of courses she would need. He also told her a few stories about stupid crooks that made so many mistakes they were caught within hours. Her favourite was a burglar who had hid in a wardrobe because the house he had entered had a huge guard dog and had called the cops himself to rescue him. He was promptly arrested.

Emily, JJ and Penelope went to the diner and had lunch with the two teenagers. They all hugged as the adults headed back to work and the teens went to pick up Henry.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Kendra as she drove. Sam had been struggling trying to find a direction to focus on for college.

"I think so," replied Sam, grinning. She was interested in what she had heard and JJ had said she could change if she found something better.

"I think I did."

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys. Sorry my update is a wee bit late. Our church band (Salvation Army) was playing in a concert on Saturday to raise money for the Cumbrian floods. That didn't leave much writing time. And I honestly can't remember what I did on Sunday except church and visiting my mum. This chapter is still setting up the next few .

Thank you for reading. Following, fav'ing and reviewing. You wonderful people are feeding my review addiction nicely.

It's 12:30 I have to be up in four and a half hours

I'm going to post this before I turn into a pumpkin lol. Stay tuned. Have fun T-Rex


	110. Chapter 110

CHAPTER 110

The driver pulled over and stopped near a truck stop and watched the people entering and leaving for a while, no one quite matched the criteria. The driver started the engine and drove around for a while searching.

The planning and execution had to meticulous. Those plans went out the window with a screeching of brakes when he saw HER!

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily knew JJ was right she also knew she was worrying her daughter. The brunette couldn't understand why she couldn't get past this? She'd had less trouble as a pregnant teenager.

"Mom?"

Emily looked up realising she'd been staring at the carpet since she had sat down half an hour ago, her coffee was stone cold. She had to deal with this. The brunette patted the seat next to her.

"Were you stood there long?"

Sam shook her head. "I won't see her anymore if it upsets you this much."

"No sweetheart," returned Emily softly, "Please don't do that. You have a chance to know her in a way I never did."

"But…." Sam started. Her mother shut her up by wrapping her in a hug.

"Sam I am angry and hurt because when I walked away I was terrified, I had no idea what was going to happen. The only thing that was certain was….. I had to save you."

The younger brunette hugged her mom back.

"I love you, pumpkin. It's a lot to process and it's going to take a while." They both knew that time was an issue for Elizabeth Prentiss.

Sam decided to pass on Kendra's advice, "Mom, I'm not going to say I understand how you feel because I don't. Will you regret it? If you leave things like this?"

"I know there's a time limit," admitted Emily with a sigh. "It's just very hard to remove nearly seventeen years of….emotion. And I know it's crazy that I'm reacting like this after spending time with her."

"No it's not," returned Sam, "You got to see her like she could have been with you all along."

Emily was stunned at that insight. "Kendra?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend is really smart."

"That she is," agreed Emily, smiling at the pride in her daughter's voice.

"Mom do you believe things happen as they're meant too?"

Emily chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"I had this exact conversation with Jennifer."

"What did you say?"

"Yes." The brunettes mind started ticking over. Bad experiences did happen to good people. JJ's sister's suicide. Emily falling pregnant and leaving home. What Ian Doyle had done to them. Those things helped to shape them.

So maybe this was her chance to fix things with her mom?

Another thing occurred to her, if she hadn't left home would she have joined Interpol? Would she have ever worked with the BAU? So she could say all of that led her to Jennifer Jareau.

Thinking that would help. Emily kissed her daughter's cheek. "Kendra's not the only smart one."

Sam blushed at the compliment.

JJ smiled from the doorway. Her fiancé would be fine.

CMCMCMCMCM

The next day Sam went to see the school councillor. She came out grinning when she looked at the list of colleges, a good few of them were the same as the ones her girlfriend had been given. That alone made her feel much better.

When she met her friends for lunch Kendra was teasing Trish about her desk.

"What?"

Trish hid her face in her hands while Carmen chuckled and patted her girlfriends back.

"Tell you later," said Kendra, realising that her friend was becoming genuinely uncomfortable.

Sam nodded, trusting her girlfriend as usual.

After school Kendra followed Carmen's car for a few blocks before they turned off, for a bizarre moment she swore someone was following them. But as they pulled into their driveway the road behind them was clear and had been for the last few blocks. She shrugged and dismissed it.

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ was reading through the latest batch of police files when her mobile rang. The blond glanced at it then picked it up. A minute later she was knocking on Hotch's door.

"Do we have a case?" asked Hotch, looking up from his paperwork.

"No, Henry's got a fever I need to go and get him and take him to the doctor."

"Go, I'll tell Emily." Hotch offered as the brunette was in with the department shrink. She had regular appointments since Ian Doyle. It was just bad luck that one of them happened to fall on this day.

JJ nodded and took off.

Emily was understandably worried when she heard but with JJ already gone there was no reason for her to go as well. The second her shift was over she was in the elevator heading for her car. JJ had kept her updated throughout the afternoon. Henry was already better but a bit grumpy, so he didn't want to be with anyone except the blond. Sam had held him while JJ got changed and he yelled until he was back in his mother's arms.

Emily checked on everyone when she got home before calling Garcia to tell her that he was okay. Knowing that she would relay that information to the others.

CMCMCMCMCM

Trish looked at her watch again then grabbed her mom's car keys. Her mom had gone out with Ted for the day. So no one was home to take her where she needed to go.

This was an emergency.

Trish drove carefully and heaved a huge sigh of relief when she parked outside Sam's house. She didn't know if her friends were there or walking Rex but she knew JJ was, the blond was staying home with Henry until he was properly over his illness. And it was the agent she needed to talk to. Trish knocked then used her key.

JJ saw something was wrong straight away. "Trish?"

"I think Carmen is missing!"

TBC…..

Hi guys. Thank you for reading and reviewing as always. This chapter is a tad shorter but everything kicks off in the next DUN DUN DUN. It's half past one in the morning, it's a good thing its weekend or I'd be zombified at work. Not saying that a good book hasn't made me lose sleep or some of the truly awesome fanfics I've read. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	111. Chapter 111

CHAPTER 111

JJ knew Trish too well to dismiss her worries. A quick glance out of the window also told her that the teen had illegally driven her mother's car. Trish and Sam were in drivers ed. together and were due to get their licences at the same time. The blond switched into agent mode.

"What makes you think she is missing? Could she have broken down?"

Trish vigorously shook her head, "I've tried calling her and all I get is a busy signal. If she was talking to someone she put them on hold, tell me she'd call me back as soon as she can. And she calls if she going to be TWO minutes late." Trish was scared. JJ pulled her into a gentle hug.

"If she was in an accident you could find out, couldn't you? They'd never tell me….."

"Was she using her own car?" asked JJ, kissing the girl's forehead as she released her and picked up her phone to call Garcia.

"I don't know, sometimes she uses her dads truck."

JJ nodded.

"_You have reached the Oracle of the All Knowing, how may I help you today?"_

JJ watched Trish who was standing by the window, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she asked Garcia to check for any automobile accidents in the last few hours that involved either Carmen's car or Larry's truck. She wanted to find out that her daughter's friend had been, if she hadn't then meant that someone had prevented the redhead from meeting her girlfriend as planned. The profiler in her didn't like that possibility one bit.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily was sat in JJ's office going through the stack of new files, during the blond's maternity leave the team as a whole had found a new level of respect for the ex-media liaison as they took turns doing her job. Since it was her son's illness the brunette had insisted on doing it. Spencer to help had offered to do her consults. Henry was his Godson after all.

The phone rang , it was Garcia and she speedily told her what was going on. The reason JJ hadn't called her herself was she was asking Hotch for help. The local PD wouldn't help until Carmen was missing for twenty four hours. Hotch instantly agreed they had no active case. He called everyone to the conference room and explained the situation. Penelope wasn't there she was already tracing Carmen's steps. She picked her up leaving school then she lost her for a while when she dropped Trish at home. Nothing happened as Carmen went home and got ready for her date. After leaving presumably to go and get Trish the redhead turned off the what Garcia figured was the usual route, down a side street with a few businesses. One was a florist and a lot of people gave flowers on dates. The street didn't have a camera the shop itself did and Garcia hacked in knowing time could be of the essence.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam was gripping Kendra's hand tightly, they were sat on the sofa as Trish paced nervously. As much as Sam wanted to help her friend she couldn't entirely shut out her own memories of being abducted. She knew her mom was looking for her and the BAU. She hoped with all her heart that Carmen knew she had people hunting for her too.

They had come home to Trish almost in tears as JJ was telling her that the redhead had not been in any accidents or anyone matching her description been admitted to any of the nearby hospitals.

That fact confirmed foul play as not one of them even entertained the idea that Carmen had just taken off.

JJ not wanting to scare the girls, had moved to their small office.

"Trish, they're doing everything they can," said Kendra.

"And I know that sometimes that isn't enough." Trish's voice broke and Kendra pulled her into a hug a moment later.

"She asked me to go with her if she didn't decide on a college close by."

"She did?" asked the dark girl, softly.

"Yeah, I said I had to think about it. Why did I say that? I already know I can make a living with my designs. I could easily do a degree online or part time if I wanted."

"And if she stayed close by?"

"Weekends."

Sam silently watched, her girlfriend knew exactly how Trish felt, living through it until the BAU had rescued her and her mom from Ian Doyle. Her friend's next words made her cry.

"If I get her back and she wants to go to Antarctica I will go with her."

Kendra held out her hand to Sam and pulled the younger brunette into the hug too. All the time praying for their missing friend.

CMCMCMCMCM

Garcia had provided a target area and the team had set off to search the six block area.

Emily was keeping her fiancé up to date.

"How is she holding up?"

"_The girls are with her. No matter what they'll look after her."_

"Has anyone got hold of her mother yet?"

"_No, where ever they went either has a bad signal or they wanted to be alone. And honestly I think Trish is better here. I know her relationship with her mom is improving I'm not sure if they could handle this."_

The brunette knew her lover had a point. She knew Sam trusted JJ as much as she did her. After Doyle had almost killed her JJ had been Sam's rock, their relationship was that strong. Trish and her mom were still learning about each other. In their line of work they hoped for the best and prepared for the worst.

"We'll find her." stated Emily sounding more confident than she felt. The BAU were the best in the world. And they had a head start most missing persons cases began 24 hours after, Trish had gone to JJ in just under two. That boosted their chances a lot. Spencer would be able to tell them the exact percentage.

The team split up outside the florists, looking for Carmen's car. Back at Quantico Garcia was tracking as many vehicles that left the area as she could. She needed specifics to narrow down the hundreds of cars and trucks that she had watched on her screens.

It took an hour to thoroughly search every alley, side street and garage.

To some it would look like they had come up empty handed, but the BAU had learned something important.

Their unsub's vehicle had to be large enough to transport Carmen's car in side it.

They were looking for a large truck.

CMCMCMCMCM

Carmen didn't know what had hit her, what she did know was her jaw ached and her head was spinning.

"Ah. Good you're awake…."

TBC…..

Hi, guys. I know another cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed everything before it

Thank you for reading, fav'ing and reviewing (Hint. Hint. I love reviews.) I am still totally and completely addicted. . But it's a good addiction. Like my addiction to Fallout 4 lol

Hi, to all my friends. I have made a few from reviews and then chatting.

Next chapter DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. Will the team identify and find the unsub in time?

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	112. Chapter 112

CHAPTER 112

Penelope had been busting gut for the past four hours straight. As soon as they figured the unsub had used a truck she had looked for and found seven such vehicles and proceeded to back track them.

This unsub was showing a disturbing amount of intelligence. They had either hidden Carmen until they returned or had taken the girl with as they removed all evidence of her ever being there.

Garcia had called the local PD and as Carmen hadn't been missing for 24 hours she was hitting a brick wall. So she had hacked in.

She didn't like what she found.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch looked up as Garcia swept into the conference room and turned on the screen, the faces of six women popped up. Three blondes, a ginger and two brunettes.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan could see how tense his friend was.

"Over the last two months these couples have gone missing. Two missing person's reports were filed but the investigating officers left thinking the girls had taken off on a road trip."

"If these girls are all gay then we're looking at a hate crime." commented Rossi.

"Garcia, are the couples together?" asked Emily.

Penelope nodded.

"In each couple one of them is blond. That might be significant to victimology?"

"But is the blond the target or is it the other woman?" Rossi was in full profiler mode. They all were, this case was personal.

"Does he still have these women?" asked Reid, "have any bodies matching them been found?"

"A thirty five year old prostitute was found in a dumpster last week. Her hair was dyed blond."

Hotch sighed they couldn't afford to dismiss anything. "Dave, you and Reid go and talk to the coroner. Garcia we need everything they have on that case."

Penelope nodded. She was also digging into the missing woman, something which the police were not doing.

Hotch nodded and the team scattered.

CMCMCMCM

Sam had come down to make some drinks when she heard JJ talking to Garcia, the blond's phone was on speaker.

"_I tracked the others to a bar downtown. The Emerald Rose. It was the last place I can put all of them."_

"Is it a gay bar?" asked JJ, curiously. She was making notes and keeping one ear open for her son over the baby monitor. "What about Carmen? "

"_No, but it has a weekly gay night and some of them probably went more. I haven't been able to place her near it."_

"So Carmen wasn't random," muttered JJ to herself.

Sam stood around the corner listening, not caring that she was eavesdropping. Her friend was in trouble and her other friend's heart was being broken right in front of her. She would do anything.

A squawk from the baby monitor had JJ telling Garcia that she would call her back as soon as she could.

As JJ went to Henry Sam slipped into the office and read through the blonds notes. Sam was mulling over what she had learned as she continued to the kitchen.

"Anything new?" asked Kendra, sitting next to Trish. Sam was silent. She still wasn't sure what to say.

"Sam?" Kendra knew her girlfriend knew something.

Trish could read her friend too, "Sam please."

"Okay…."

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch had sent them all home, the others had stayed but the unit chief knew that Emily would want to see her fiancé and children. And she was close enough to get back quickly if she had to.

Emily walked in, exhausted. She made a beeline for Henry's room knowing she would find her wife to be in there.

JJ was staring at their sleeping son.

"Hi," whispered Emily hugging the shorter blond from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. "How is he?"

"He's being as good as gold," replied JJ, softly.

"Trish? Her mom?"

"She's scared. Her mom is respecting her wishes to be here, but they want to be kept in the loop. They've been holed up in the girl's room for a while. Have you got any new leads?"

"No, Pen's still looking."

"What about the truck?"

"That she was able to identify it and she's tracking its route now." She was wondering why her daughter hadn't come to talk to her? The house was silent so they must have heard the car and there was no way the girls would be asleep. Something was up?

"I'm going to go and check on them." Emily kissed her lover then headed to her daughters room. Before she could knock the door swung open.

"Sam?" The teenager had an unreadable expression.

"You need bait."

"What?"

"This isn't an official case. You can't send anyone in under cover. Tomorrow when Carmen is officially missing the cops won't do it either. So you need bait."

Emily stared at Sam in horror as JJ walked up wanting to know what was happening.

Sam continued, "I can wear a wig."

Emily turned to JJ. How did she know all that?

JJ raised her eyebrows, "You read my notes."

"Yes I did." Kendra joined her girlfriend and slipped her hand into the brunette's. Trish was sat on the sofa bed, her eyes downcast, she didn't want her friends in danger but she wanted Carmen back safely so badly.

"We can go in with you keeping an eye on us."

"No!" Emily vaguely felt JJ's hand against her back.

"If it were me missing and Kendra begging, would you still say no?" It was a low blow and they all knew it.

Emily turned and walked to her bedroom.

"Don't you dare go anywhere," said JJ sternly. Then followed her fiancé.

"Em?" She asked opening their door. The brunette was sat dejectedly on the end of the bed.

"Dammit she's right. This might be our best chance to find Carmen."

Alive.

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair. "And what's to stop her going if we don't? I can't lock her in her room."

"I'll call Hotch," said JJ quietly.

CMCMCMCMCM

Penelope had been working none stop. She had had found a dark blue sedan, driving by the Emerald Rose, why it had escaped her notice at first was the vehicle kept changing its licence plate. Her next goal was to find out where those plates had come from and who had owned them.

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch wasn't happy but reluctantly agreed which meant two hours later the two teenagers where sat in the conference room while JJ applied make up to make both girls look older. The blond glanced towards Hotch's office, her lover was in there with Hotch she didn't know what they were discussing, she suspected that Emily was trying to find a way around this. She hated the idea of what they were going to do. Even if they were successful they were going to be raked over the coals and if anything went wrong…..

JJ looked into her daughter's eyes, "Sam, promise you'll be careful."

Sam nodded. Hotch's door banged open and Emily joined them.

"Sam there's a condition." Said the older brunette meeting the teen's eyes.

"Name it."

"You're going to be armed."

CMCMCMCM

The Emerald Rose was busy. Garcia was watching as many cameras as were pointing at or near the bar. The team was stationed close by and were keeping a look out for the blue sedan. The usually bubbly tech had only been able to track its plates to a junk yard. But its only security was a large dog and not a security system.

She had hacked into the bar system and was keeping her eyes on her niece and her girlfriend. Who were deliberately getting themselves noticed. No one had any idea how well Kendra could dance.

Penelope almost missed the sedan as she watched the dark girl dip Sam at the end of the song.

"Guys, the sedan has stopped round back. The unsub is average height wearing a black jacket, jeans and a baseball cap."

"_Thanks baby girl, we're moving. Tell us where he is."_

"Will do." Garcia glanced at one of the screens that showed the back door into the club swinging shut. She switched to the internal views. What she saw made her go cold. The unsub glanced around the crowded room then went rigid when they saw Sam and Kendra dancing very sexily.

"No no no no no no…" Garcia chanted as she reached into his jacket.

"GUN!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

TBC…..

A/N. HI, guys. I'm not torturing you on purpose. *very evil laugh* Moneteh I know I'm 10 mins late :P

Thank you for reading, reviewing, fav'ing and following. Yes I'm amazed I'm still getting new followers.

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113.

Emily sat in the hospital's waiting room. Her head was in her hands, she was beyond exhausted. The screaming from the bar still ringing in her ears. Every footstep she heard she looked up desperate for news on the young woman lying on the operating table fighting for her life. The other was in an ER cubicle for a bullet to her arm. The brunette was waiting for the doctor to finish treating her.

The rest of the team was back at Quantico focused on finding Carmen and the other women that William LaMontagne Jr had taken.

When Morgan had rolled the unsub over, he had gasped shocked. Emily still couldn't get her head around JJ's ex being their unsub. Not one of them had saw that coming. Garcia was dissecting Will's life. It explained why Carmen had been taken, he obviously had seen her with Sam. It also explained the blondes. All of Will's pent up rage had been aimed at JJ.

What had turned the jackass detective into….. A serial kidnapper? Serial killer? She didn't know.

JJ had made the kill shot in a roomful of people, Strauss would have something to say about that.

Clicking heels caught her attention and she shot to her feet.

"Mother?"

"Jennifer called me, she didn't want you to be alone." Elizabeth could see the strain on her daughter. "She told me."

Even tired as she was Emily noticed that Elizabeth was still wearing her red slippers and a jogging suit. It was the first time she could remember seeing her so casual, it meant she had dressed as quickly as possible. It meant a lot.

"She has a lot to live for," said Elizabeth.

Emily nodded and closed her eyes, she had to be strong. She started as she felt two slightly stiff arms circle her. For the first time in her entire life her mom was hugging her.

"She will pull through."

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ and the rest of the team were going over everything they knew about Will with a fine tooth comb. Trish and her mother were looking after Henry. Larry was waiting by his phone too.

A solid lump of guilt had settled inside her chest. If she had never got involved with him…

"Don't think like that."

JJ looked up at Rossi, "Why not?"

"Because you're not clairvoyant." For now she had to accept that, but would her family blame her?

Penelope had found what might have been Will's trigger.

The detective had been transferred back to New Orleans. The problems started when somehow the other officers had found out what he had done. His old friends had shunned him and his grandfather disowned him. The result was Will began drinking and picking up hookers.

Blond blue eyed hookers. The last one before Will dropped off the map was a woman named Jasmin. Jasmin had been beaten up when Will discovered that Jasmin had been born James. The woman had spent a week in intensive care and only filed a police report after, by then Will was long gone. The detective already hated gays and having Jasmin had caused him to flip.

The fact that he had come back to Virginia led them to believe that Will had come back for JJ.

That was why she was blaming herself.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Excuse me! Where's the girl from the cubicle at the end?" Emily grabbed the closest nurse. A young African American guy. The brunette was panicking. Her mother was waiting for news.

"She asked where the chapel was. It's down the corridor, take a left then a right."

Emily set off at a run. Luckily the chapel was well sign posted. She figured patient's families would often need divine help. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Sam?" Emily saw her daughter sitting on one of the chairs, her shoulders shaking. The bloody sleeve of her shirt had been slit and she could see the white bandage underneath.

"Sam?"

"I feel like I can't breathe," whispered Sam. "I can't….. Kendra….."

"She will fight to come back to you," said Emily.

"SHE DIED!"

"The paramedics resuscitated her." The teen had taken a bullet to the chest. "Sweetheart the same thing happened to me after Doyle."

Sam stared at her mother horrified, she hadn't known that. Emily gently wiped away her daughter's tears. The older brunette knew how she'd feel if it were JJ.

"I need her." Sam threw herself into Emily's arms.

"She loves you." The older brunette held her sobbing child. Praying that Kendra, who was like another daughter would survive.

CMCMCMCM

Garcia had set her babies going with facial recognition. Elizabeth Prentiss of all people were keeping them updated about what was happening at the hospital. Kendra was still in surgery. She knew JJ had called Shirley and they had booked her onto the first flight they could.

She was finding Will a lot and documenting his whereabouts since he'd returned. The team would probably never know if he had murdered the prostitute. His experience in law enforcement would allow him to pull off the crime and leave no evidence.

Penelope was ready to give up when she found video of him in a sleezy bar talking to an older grey haired man. At one point the blurry image showed them exchanging items. Morgan and Rossi went to the bar to find out who the older gent was. They called in a location. Will had been buying a ramshackle abandoned house for cash.

JJ was silent as Hotch sped to the residence, lights flashing. It was dawn when they met Rossi and Morgan.

Hotch and JJ took the front. The building was empty except for a camp bed, a chair and a TV. A small refrigerator hummed in the corner.

"FBI is anyone here?" called out Morgan.

The silence either meant the woman were terrified and didn't believe they were the good guys .

Or they were too late.

"Carmen!" yelled JJ. "It's me. He's not coming back."

A muffled sound came from below their feet.

"Basement." stated Rossi immediately starting to look for the door.

Morgan found it in a dark alcove in the hall by the kitchen.

Hotch had already called for backup and paramedics. Someone was alive down there.

JJ was the first in and as soon as she was sure Will had acted solo she went to Carmen who was sat fastened to the wall with a length of chain and a pair of handcuffs. The other women were too. The others having been there longer were dirty, hungry and dehydrated. They all showed evidence of being beaten.

"Carmen, you're safe now." Morgan had gone to find some bolt cutters. "Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

"No he didn't do that," replied the redhead answering the second question first. That was what she had been afraid of but the crazy ex detective hadn't done anything sexual to her or the others while she had been there.

"He branded her," said one of the other women, "He did it to us all. Right shoulder."

JJ gently moved Carmen's ripped shirt so she could see. The brand was a capitol letter G with a cross through it.

"He hates us for being gay," said the same woman.

"He's not going to be hurting anyone else," said Morgan, continuing to free the captives.

"Hotch, you need to see this." called Reid from another room adjacent to the one the woman were being imprisoned.

The unit chief stopped dead as he was confronted with a wall full of pictures of JJ, Emily, Sam and her friends. "Don't let JJ in here."

Reid nodded. JJ already felt guilty enough.

Hotch came back in time to see Morgan free Carmen who was instantly enveloped in a bear hug from JJ. His phone rang.

"You're on speaker Garcia."

"She made it through surgery," yelled Garcia, "They're saying the next 24 hours are critical but…"

"JJ?" asked Carmen shakily, "Who's hurt?"

"We'll get you checked out and I'll tell you."

Carmen gripped the blond's arm. "Where's Emily!"

"At the hospital," replied JJ reluctantly.

"Is she….?"

"No, it's Kendra." JJ lead the shocked girl up the stairs and out into the fresh air. She would explain on the way to the hospital.

JJ needed to see Emily and Sam. Carmen was well enough for the blond to drive her once the paramedics had made sure she was alright. It would be a tense drive.

"Can I call my dad?"

"Sure here, call Trish as well." JJ passed over her phone. The redhead started crying as she spoke to her dad.

JJ knew that everyone would meet them at the hospital, she swallowed. What she wanted to more than anything else in the entire world was to have her family safe.

The next couple of weeks were going to be hard but JJ would do anything for her family. She switched the sirens on to get them there faster.

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys. I decided to take pity on you all and started this, I honestly wasn't expecting to finish it though. I thought maybe tomorrow or Thursday. So YAAAAAAAAAAY

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I still love reviews

It's half past twelve and I'm about to turn into a pumpkin.

Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Elizabeth Prentiss had spent the last couple of hours talking to a very strange woman at the BAU, keeping them updated.

Her granddaughter's girlfriend was now in the ICU. Emily had convinced Sam to go and get changed, the older brunette had got some clothes from her go-bag and taken her daughter to the bathroom.

Elizabeth had admitted that she had next to no experience with parenting. She was so proud of the way Emily was supporting Sam.

When she had found out about Kendra her first thought was they were too young to be that serious but now she realised how deep and real their connection was. The oldest brunette wasn't much for faith but she found herself praying to anyone who would listen that the young girl survived.

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam was sat in her mom's jogging suit with her grandmother when Emily went to down the hall to call JJ to get an update. Her fiancé told her she was on her way and that Larry was meeting them there too. Trish had been called and was staying with her mom and Henry until Carmen had been checked over and given her statement. At least she knew she was safe.

She stopped before the two brunette's saw her, her mother was gently rubbing her daughters back, for once it didn't hurt, Emily was simply glad that Sam had another person to help her.

Her phone rang once in her pocket she knew it signalled that JJ had arrived.

It seemed to take forever for JJ to reach the ICU. They met at the elevator and JJ walked straight into her lover's arms and held her tight.

"Mom?" Sam had seen JJ step out of the elevator.

"Sweetheart." Emily opened the hug and pulled their daughter in.

CMCMCMCMCM

Carmen was getting annoyed the cop who was asking her questions had asked her the same thing three times.

"I told you I went with him because he flashed a badge and told me he was a cop. Then he said he knew JJ. I didn't know he was her crazy ex!"

Her dad was stood off to the side ready to step in when she had had enough and she was rapidly approaching that point. Her wound had been dressed and she had been told she could go home. Where she wanted to go was to see Sam, she could not believe that her friends had used themselves as bait.

Other things were starting to filter into her mind. If the BAU hadn't found them would they have starved to death? She shuddered.

Carmen realised she had spaced out and he dad was showing the cops out saying he would bring her down to the station for a proper statement in the morning. And he made sure to mention that he was friends with some of the FBI agents involved. That probably more than anything else made the cops leave.

"Dad, have you heard anything?"

"Not since Kendra was moved to Intensive Care."

Carmen's eyes filled with tears as another thought struck her.

"Honey?"

"What if she blames me?"

"She won't." Of that Larry was sure.

The only person Sam would blame was herself.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily had gone on a coffee run, in part they needed the caffeine and she needed to stretch her legs. Sam refused to leave and she wasn't leaving either. JJ had gone to check on Henry. Emily would bet everything she owned that her fiancé would bring Trish back with her. The hospital was no place for a baby, she was reasonably sure Rebecca, Trish's mom would stay to look after him.

She stopped dead when she got back to the waiting room as she heard sobbing.

Emily saw Larry first then Carmen in Sam's arms.

"Mom?"

Elizabeth looked surprised to hear that particular word from her daughter.

"They just arrived." replied Elizabeth, in the midst of all this anxiety she felt a rush of hope that this terrible event had allowed her to connect with her daughter.

Emily nodded as she observed the two girls hugging each other.

"CARMEN! SAM!" A blur ran past her to collide with the others, followed by two arms wrapping around her waist.

"Is everything okay?" asked JJ quietly. She was struggling it being her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah. Henry ? You?"

"Henry's being as good as gold for Rebecca."

"He's our son of course he is." Emily knew the joke was lame but she could feel how tense her lover was. The brunette caught JJ's hands as she began to pull away. On this occasion she did profile her fiancé. All three of them were blaming themselves, she had agreed to Sam's plan, JJ was wishing she had ever met the New Orleans detective and her daughter for coming up with the idea in the first place.

Emily sighed, right now JJ wouldn't listen even if she could figure out what to say. Once Kendra was in the clear and recovering that would be the best time to talk. Instead she kissed her.

"Em?" JJ was shocked. Not just that it was in the middle of the waiting room but also in front of her mother.

"I love you," replied Emily simply.

"Emily Prentiss, what did I do to deserve you?" whispered the blond, choked up.

"It may have had a lot to do with you opening your home and your heart to two strays from England."

Elizabeth watch as the two FBI agents leant their foreheads together. The older woman could see JJ relaxing at the contact. She knew without a doubt her daughter had found her perfect match. She was glad Emily wouldn't be alone when Sam went off to college. She had things she needed to discuss while she still could but that could wait a few days. Until then she was determined to make up for all the years she had been absent.

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam sat in the middle with her friends holding her hands. She and Trish had told Carmen what had been happening since she had gone missing and the ex-cheerleader had filled them in on her brief captivity.

The young brunette knew exactly what being branded felt like and Trish had already offered to design an awesome tattoo to cover it if she wanted.

Every hour that Kendra held on improved her chances. Which was a good thing because if the dark girl died the other two girls were sure that a large part of Sam would die with her.

Elizabeth made sure they all ate as night turned into day.

Kendra was critical but stable.

Finally Sam let herself hope that her girlfriend would be okay.

Morgan brought Shirley directly from the airport. When a nurse offered to take her to see her granddaughter she insisted that Sam go with her.

Emily and JJ hugged her knowing all the machines helping Kendra would be hard to see.

"She'll be alright," said JJ watching her daughter follow the old lady.

"We'll all be okay," agreed Emily quietly.

TBC….

A/N. Hi, guys. I am so sorry for the delay. I have been super busy at work at the moment and when I get home I'm vegetating. But one of my friends asked when I was going to write more so here it is. Yaaaaaaaaaaay . I should be more normal, tho this Saturday I'm going to update Endgame. Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

Sam didn't know that loving someone could hurt so much. At first she'd been terrified that her girlfriend would go code Blue again but every second that she held on slowly eroded that fear. The only times she left Kendra's side was to use the bathroom, she wanted to be there when she woke up.

Her parents had quickly given up trying to get her to go home and get some sleep, most of the time some of the others were there as well.

The BAU were off rotation while Strauss had to deal with the higher-ups because of their unauthorised actions. JJ would have been suspended except for the fact they had stopped Will and rescued all the women he had kidnapped. Instead she was on a week's leave while everything got sorted out.

The blond brought Henry with her. Her friends stopped by after school. Carmen was staying home and Trish was stopping over too. The ex-cheerleader was having nightmares and only Trish's arms seemed to calm her enough to go back to sleep. Larry had personally asked Trish, his daughter's wellbeing was worth him being a little uncomfortable and it wasn't like they'd be doing anything.

Trish was bringing her homework to the hospital in a weird repetition of when Henry was born.

But Sam didn't care about school or her future unless Kendra was in it. The young brunette knew that JJ had talked to the school and cleared it with them.

It was day three. Thankfully some of the machines hooked up to the dark girl had been removed. Looking at Kendra wasn't nearly as scary. Shirley was there almost as much.

The old lady had been adamant that her granddaughter would pull through. Her belief and strength had helped Sam more than she could ever say.

Sam glanced down at their linked hands, she never noticed the contrast in skin colour she only ever saw her girlfriend and lover. They had been good friends since they met and the dark girl had fallen for Sam quickly and the young brunette had been oblivious. Once she did know she was surprised how fast Kendra had moved into her heart.

Sam was so tired she closed her eyes then jerked awake when she felt a tiny twitch.

"Kendra?"

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily carefully carried a box of donuts to Penelope's lair, the tech genius was pulling out all he stops she was still digging into Will. While he was undoubtedly the unsub they needed evidence of a trigger. Their department shrink was putting together his own document.

Hotch had reassured his team that the only thing they could be penalised for was not getting permission for the operation.

Even JJ's discharging a weapon in a crowded room, JJ was the best shot in the unit and he would back her against anyone else in the entire department and alerting Will of their presence would most likely have caused the ex-detective to open fire in the crowded room. JJ had done the only possible thing that she could have done.

Emily paused in the doorway and watched for a few minutes, Garcia's fingers were flying over her numerous keyboards so fast they were a blur.

"Sit down, you're making the place look untidy."

Emily jumped and grinned sheepishly then held out the box. "I come bearing gifts."

Penelope nodded and spun round in her chair. Everyone was in better spirits since JJ had called to say that Kendra had woken up. She had fallen back asleep but she was out of the woods.

Finally.

CMCMCMCMCM

"You look awful."

"Gee thanks." Sam grinned and raised Kendra's hand to kiss it, careful of the drip.

It was the first time the dark girl has been properly alert. Her last memories were a little fuzzy but seeing the exhaustion on her girlfriends face she decided not to ask for details.

Yet.

They were both okay that was good enough for now. Her grandmother popped in and Sam left them alone after promising her girlfriend that she'd go home for a while and went to find JJ.

The blond smiled when her daughter asked if she could take her home. She didn't have to ask who had got her to go.

An hour later JJ opened Sam's door to find the teenager fast asleep on her bed with Rex curled up next to her. She called her fiancé and Shirley on her way to the nursery where she had just shown Elizabeth how to change her grandson's diaper. From her expression JJ guessed the older brunette had never changed a baby in her entire life.

The older brunette for her part was concentrating on watching the younger blonde as she deftly demonstrated.

"It doesn't hurt him? Lifting him by holding his feet?"

"No because he thinks it's a game, don't you. Yes you do." JJ was rewarded for her funny voice with a huge smile.

Elizabeth was yet again reminded of all the experiences that she had missed out on. She might have stepped down as an ambassador but she still had connections and she swore silently to herself that she would use every last one to help her soon to be daughter in law. She had met Erin Strauss before and while the woman came across as a stickler for the rules she did care about the BAU in her own way and would know how best to do it.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily went straight to the hospital from work, she was glad it was Friday. She was guaranteed her weekend because the BAU still hadn't been put back onto active duty. The brunette was more worried than she was willing to admit about JJ's shooting Will and not just that she could be in real trouble over it but also that JJ still hadn't spoken about it. Admittedly their focus was on their daughter and Kendra.

Sam's girlfriend was doing very well and that meant that the young brunette was far more positive too. For that Emily was thankful, her daughter had already been through so much in her young life, a lot of which Emily still blamed herself for.

She saw her mother getting coffee from the machine in the hallway. Her mother had never touched the stuff when Emily was growing up, she had always drank cups of tea. Quietly she observed her mother wince at her first sip.

Emily could see the strain that her mother was putting on herself, instead of resting she was spending long hours at the hospital. She was suddenly worried that the older brunette was knocking a huge chunk of time off the few months she had left.

And for the first time Emily wished her mother had more time. Another idea quickly followed that and she pulled out her phone to call her fiancé.

CMCMCMCMCM

By the time JJ reached the hospital she had reached a decision.

Penelope and Derek were babysitting.

Her fiancé and her daughter were in Kendra's room, Sam was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi, guys."

"JJ!" Sam let go of her girlfriends hand just long enough to hug her other mom. The blond hugged the teenager back then pulled up a chair next to Emily.

"Yes."

Emily turned to look at her lover, "Yes?"

"Yes." repeated JJ smiling.

"What?" asked Sam looking from one to the other.

"I want to get married," replied Emily.

"You're engaged," stated Sam sounding confused, "Of course you're getting hitched."

"I know," said Emily slowly, taking JJ's hand, "I want us to get married while my mother is still here. I…I want her to be there."

TBC…..

Hi guys. I humbly apologise for the delay. Thanks to all my friends who have been bugging…I mean asking very nicely when I was going to update . Lol I'm joking. Their encouragement has been really great.

If you guys are as mad about good Jemily stories as me then check out YOU AREMY SUNSHINE by cloudedhearts. (Yes I have told you about this before) this story is getting a major makeover. Now I thought it was great before, the revamped chapters are BETTER. So far it's just the first 22 chapters but my friend is speeding through them. I am glad tomorrow is Saturday coz I've really turned into a pumpkin.

Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex


	116. Chapter 116

CHAPTER 116

Finally Sam was comfortable going home when visiting hours were over. Kendra had been moved into her own private room curtesy of Elizabeth.

Emily and JJ walked Rex letting their daughter shower and go to bed. They were holding hands as they walked.

"How do we do this?" asked JJ, referring to the wedding, "It'll take time to book somewhere?"

"No it won't," replied Emily quietly.

"Em?"

"David already offered his house."

"What!" JJ was so stunned she stopped walking. "When?"

"Right after we got engaged." chuckled Emily wrapping her arms around her fiancé.

"You've been plotting?"

"Only good things, I assure you," the brunette replied with a twinkle in her dark eyes.

"So…so we really could get married that quickly?"

Emily grinned at her bemused lover, "Yes."

JJ had thought their wedding was months, possibly years away. She readily accepted the reasons for pushing up their timetable. And she was glad that the brunette wanted her mother to be involved. JJ reached up and cupped Emily's cheek.

"Any more surprises?"

"I asked him to give me away." Emily smiled.

"I bet you made his year," smiled JJ thinking of the fatherly older agent.

"Yes I think I did."

"How soon?"

Emily leaned down and gently kissed her, "I still want it to be special."

"You don't have to worry about that," whispered JJ leaning their foreheads together. "I'm marrying you. It will be a day I will never, ever forget. And Sam and Henry will be there, that will make it perfect."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Kendra had permission to take a shower so long as she wasn't by herself and immediately asked Sam to go with her, that raised the nurses eyebrows a bit but as Shirley was in the room as well and didn't react she didn't say anything and left quietly. Kendra's drip was empty so a new one would be started after her shower.

"Are you positive?" asked Sam quietly as she helped get her girlfriend's clothes and a towel. She knew how self-conscious she had been with Doyle's brand before it was covered with her tattoo.

"You're going to see it sooner or later," said Kendra, softly.

Not caring that Shirley and the nurse had come back into the room Sam very gently cupped her girlfriends face with her hands and brought their lips together.

"I love you and it is now part of you. "

Kendra's eyes filled with tears and she found herself being hugged very carefully.

Shirley who hadn't had much opportunity to watch the two teenagers interact, was comforted by what she saw. The old lady had no doubt that her granddaughter wouldn't be alone when she was no longer around.

The nurse looked uncomfortable and made a speedy exit.

In the bathroom Sam helped her lover undress then steadied her as she stood under the warm water. The operation scar was on the opposite side to her heart and stopped just short of her tattoo.

The dark girl had been relieved at that. The two tattoos designed by Trish connected the two girls. Not that she needed a physical sign to say her heart belonged to the young brunette.

Just as Sam's heart belonged to her.

The young brunette quickly washed her girlfriend's body, she could see Kendra's legs beginning to shake.

"Almost done," said Sam soothingly, "And you'll smell fresh as a daisy."

Kendra snorted a laugh, "Are you implying I smell?"

"I love the way you smell," chuckled Sam, wrapping a big fluffy towel around her, meaning far more than just the smell of soap. She felt a weak punch to her shoulder. Sam chuckled and slowly led her girlfriend back to the bed.

It was lunch time and her lunch tray had been left for her.

"Are you surprised your mom wants to get married?"

Sam thought about that for a moment, "Yes and no."

Kendra looked at her curiously.

"I knew they were getting hitched. But I never thought my mom would patch things up with her mom."

"I'm glad she is though," said Kendra, carefully getting comfortable. The few minutes her shower had taken had sapped her energy levels. Her appetite was slowly coming back and she was hungry.

Sam could see she needed to rest even as she looked at her lunch which was a slice of steak pie with potatoes, carrots and gravy. The smell was making her mouth water. Right after the shooting Sam hadn't eaten a thing. She was so focused on her girlfriend that she could almost forget that she had been shot too. Hers was only a flesh wound. It hurt like hell if she moved her arm suddenly.

Now that Kendra was up and sort of about they would have to give their statements. Sam was sure the only reason she hadn't been asked to give a detailed statement was because the local cops were absolutely terrified of JJ. Ever since meeting the blond Sam had caught glimpses of her protective mamma bear side, but those were nothing compared to JJ sending two cops away, their tails between their legs for daring to suggest taking her daughter away from her girlfriend even for a few minutes.

Her mom and JJ hadn't asked her they both knew she would talk when she was ready. And they were there so they knew what happened. In fact Sam really didn't know her parents side of things.

Except that JJ had killed William LaMontagne Jr, her ex-boyfriend. The young brunette suddenly felt guilty for not finding out if her soon to be step mom was okay.

"What?" asked Kendra noticing the pensive expression.

"JJ's going to be my step-mother. "

"Yes she is," agreed Kendra, "I'd say she already is. Marrying Emily will only make it official."

"True," grinned Sam with a smile, she loved JJ. The blond had been there for her when Ian Doyle almost killed her mom.

Kendra knew Sam so well she knew something else was bothering her and took the direct route. "Spill it Prentiss."

Sam weighed up how much she should say. So far no one had gone into any detail.

"Sam?"

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily woke to find the other half of the bed empty, she heard the toilet flush but her fiancé didn't appear right away she got worried enough to go and check on her.

JJ was leaning against the sink with her eyes closed.

"Jen? Bad dream?" The brunette knew her lover had been restless while she slept the last few days.

"I think I wanted him dead," said JJ slowly, "After Will hurt Sam….I wanted to kill him."

"So did I." This was the first time the blond FBI agent was willing to talk. "You saved everyone in that bar."

"Not fast enough."

"Jennifer look at me, until we knew Will's endgame we couldn't act." Emily wrapped her arms around her lover and rested her chin on her shoulder.

JJ's eyes met the brunette's in the mirror. "You really don't blame for them getting hurt?"

"No."

JJ could see the sincerity in Emily's eyes.

"Come on back to bed. We have a few hours before we have to get up and Henry's not due a feed yet."

"I'm not sure I can sleep."

"I'm sure I can find a way to distract you…." To prove her point she began kissing JJ's neck. "Think it'll work?"

"I think it might."

CMCMCMCMCM

Penelope had done something she usually never did, she had hacked into Elizabeth's medical files. Now that the two brunettes were finally starting to talk she wanted to know as much as she could about the ex-ambassadors illness. As smart a she was a lot of the medical terminology was lost on her.

Hours later saw her scurrying out of her lair as she saw her friends step out of the elevator.

"Where's the fire?" teased Emily as the bubbly blond skidded to a stop in front of them and thrust a small pile of papers into Emily's hand.

"What is this" The brunette asked skimming through the info. It was about a clinical trial. Emily had expected it to be about her mother's illness but it wasn't.

"Read the notes by the doctor on the back page!" Emily shrugged at JJ and did as she was asked.

"What?" asked JJ feeling her lover stiffen.

"I need to talk to my mother."

TBC…

Hi guys. Thanks for reading . Sorry for the delay tho this time it was a mini one lol. Please be so kind as to leave a review .

I am a pumpkin again. Boy am I glad it's the weekend tomorrow. . Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Emily called her mother and invited her to lunch. She had asked Penelope to get her a contact number for the doctor who's information had caused Garcia's reaction. She had used JJ's office phone for privacy though she had pulled JJ in with her. So her fiancé knew what she was going to talk about.

The diner had some quiet booths at the back and this where Emily was waiting, she had ordered them both drinks a coffee for her and a cup of tea for her mother.

Elizabeth was punctual as always. She had come from the hospital.

"Emily."

"Mom." Emily had been calling her mother that since Carmen had been rescued. At first it had sounded weird, even as a child she had always used the more formal title but now it was more normal. Not knowing how to start the conversation she passed the older brunette the same sheet of paper that Penelope had given to her. The only difference was the last paragraph had been highlighted.

"Mom, have you looked at possible treatments?" It was the first time Emily had discussed it. Up until now she hadn't felt comfortable to.

Elizabeth sipped her tea before answering. "There were no guarantees, most would only alleviate the later symptoms…and I never saw the point."

"Why not?"

"I had no reason to." The brunette had learned the hard way that honesty was the best policy.

For a moment Emily stared shocked, that reason had never crossed her mind. The thought did not sit well with her at all.

"Yes, you do."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows curiously.

"You have four reasons."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ looked up from a huge pile of paperwork as her fiancé knocked on her office door. Spending so much time at the hospital meant they were constantly behind on their consults. Though both woman suspected that the rest of the team were taking a few files each off their respective piles because they didn't grow as fast as they expected.

They were still waiting to be called into Strauss's office.

"How did it go?" asked JJ standing up and walking around her desk.

"She's going to do it," said Emily with a shaky smile.

JJ smiled and wrapped the brunette in a hug. It wasn't a cure but in theory could lengthen the ex-ambassadors life by a year or two. Saying that medical breakthroughs happened ever day so it was possible her kid's grandmother could see Henry growing up and Sam going to college.

"I owe Penelope dinner at the very least," said Emily pulling back far enough to kiss the blond which JJ immediately deepened.

"Get a room!"

Both women jumped to find a smirking Derek Morgan standing in the doorway.

JJ reached behind her and threw the first thing she got hold of, one of Garcia's fluffy presents. Morgan ducked.

"Hey!" That voice belonged to Spencer. The toy had hit him on the back of his head.

"Would've been a great shot," teased Derek, "If you'd meant it." They all laughed and got back to work.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Kendra was trying to convince her girlfriend that she was fine and that Sam could go back to school. She was going to be released in a few days, her grandmother was there so was Elizabeth who Kendra was beginning to like, her stories about her postings overseas were hilarious. It also meant a lot that Elizabeth accepted her as her granddaughter's girlfriend and lover. She hadn't told Sam but Elizabeth had asked how they had met and moved their relationship to the intimate level that it now was. And Kendra had answered to the best of her ability and she swore the old woman had looked wistful. Which when she thought about it wasn't that surprising, she was pretty sure Emily's mom had never been in love in her life.

The dark girl knew how lucky she was to have found Sam and that the English girl returned her feelings.

The fact that while Kendra knew she was gay and that Sam only learned that when she met Carmen. Kendra had been shocked when Sam had admitted to feeling an attraction to the cheerleader when they first met. But it had been the catalyst to Sam realising that she might like girls and that her best friend liked her far more than that.

Sam smuggled in a couple of burgers and two milkshakes. They were eating them when JJ came in with Hotch. Out in the hall they could see a police officer.

Sam put her burger down suspecting what was coming.

JJ hugged both girls. "Are you guys ok to give your statements?"

Sam nodded, "Uncle Hotch?"

"Is here to keep an eye on things."

Sam looked at Kendra, "You want to go first?"

"Yeah, I can get it over with."

JJ and Sam left the room leaving Hotch, the cop nodded respectively before going in.

Sam paced reminding JJ so much of Emily when she was agitated.

"Don't worry, Hotch won't let him push her and we've already given the background of the case and how the two of you went in the club." explained JJ, worried about her kids. Kendra now fell into that category as well now.

"Could you get in trouble for what I did?" asked Sam stopping in front of the blond. "I didn't give you any choice."

"Your mom and I have already told our side." JJ could see her daughters mind turning.

"You killed your ex."

"I killed an unsub who had discharged a weapon in a public place," countered JJ. "With the intent to injure or kill."

"You cared about him or you wouldn't have been with him." stated Sam.

"Will was charming," admitted JJ knowing she had to be honest, "But how he reacted to me meeting your mom, how he treated you. It made me see him in a whole different light." JJ sighed. "From that point I really didn't like the person he obviously was." The blond wished she had been a profiler sooner. But when she had said that to her girlfriend, Emily had immediately stated that she was and she hadn't seen it either. Knowing that her family didn't blame her had helped. Also she knew what she would tell people on their cases who suddenly found out they had a killer in their family.

Sam hugged JJ. "You stopped him shooting anyone else."

"Yeah," whispered the blond, "Just not the two people in the room who mean the world to me."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The police officer who introduced himself as Danny McDonald, listened quietly as Kendra told him how one of her friends had gone missing and how her girlfriend had snooped , found out what the BAU suspected and come up with the plan to be bait. Not knowing at that point that it was Will behind the kidnappings.

Hotch had passed her a tissue when her eyes had filled with tears as she got closer to being shot.

"We were deliberately trying to get noticed," she blew her nose before continuing. "I looked at everyone who came in and I saw him."

"Did you recognize him?" asked Danny.

Kendra nodded, "I googled him after Sam told me it was him who told me he was the one who was how she found out who her dad was."

Danny looked confused,

"That is not relevant," said Hotch, "To this case."

The officer glanced between the two then nodded. To his mind this was an open and shut case.

"Please."

"When I saw him he was staring at Sam, I know he recognised her and he reached inside his jacket. I reacted, I didn't know what he was planning but…."

Kendra paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't know her moms or the rest of the team were already inside. "

"What did you do?" prompted Danny.

"I spun her round so….."

"You were between her and the shooter?"

Kendra nodded.

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam gave her statement before she was allowed to go back into her girlfriend's room. She knew next to nothing about Will arriving, she hadn't seen him. Shots being fired were how she knew something was wrong. She had hit the floor as everyone started screaming then heard more shots. Now she knew that had been JJ.

It was then she had realised that Kendra wasn't moving and trying to get up had alerted her to her own pain. The BAU and the cops had quickly got the panic under control.

Someone had yelled for a paramedic while Sam had begged her girlfriend not to die.

Danny had left saying he had all he needed.

Sam had walked in to Kendra's room and the two girls had sobbed into each other's shoulders.

Hotch and JJ gave the teenagers some space.

"JJ."

JJ looked over curious.

"Kendra deliberately put herself in front of Sam. She took that bullet for her."

TBC….

Hi guys. Thank you for reading. Updating Endgame has put me back in a writing mood. I've done this in an hour and a half. Please review. I'm still totally addicted. Have a great day and keep cool. I know a lot of my friends live in places that are quite hot today. Drink lots of water.

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex .


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

JJ couldn't sleep, Emily had spent a good two hours with Sam before coming to bed. Her daughter was still shaken by finding out what her girlfriend had done.

The brunette has almost passed out in her arms. The brunette had had been restless since Carmen had gone missing. JJ wondered how she had managed at Interpol. Having gotten to know Emily very well she knew the brunette wouldn't have talked to someone about how she was feeling.

JJ held her fiancé as she slept. In the darkness she heard Sam's bedroom door open and close. Carefully the blond slid out of bed, found her slippers and padded out of the bedroom to check on her daughter.

Sam was sat on the back porch, Derek's latest addition. He said it was an early wedding present.

JJ sat down on the step next to the teenager.

"Hey."

Sam didn't reply instead she rested her head on the blond's shoulder.

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Want to talk?"

JJ felt Sam shrug. "Thinking about Kendra?" she prompted softly. Sometimes both brunettes needed a gentle prod.

Sam was silent for a moment then she sighed. "I didn't know."

"Neither did we." admitted JJ. At the hospital she hadn't but as soon as she had got back to Quantico she had asked Penelope to pull up the footage. She saw Kendra's bravery and love with her own eyes. No one had had any reason to look. All the focus had been on Will. Garcia had stopped watching as soon as Will had gone down.

Garcia had been speechless. So was JJ then told Emily who had watched it silence about ten times in a row before leaving to go and talk to Sam. Knowing that Kendra would have told her after the police officer had left.

"She almost died for me."

JJ wrapped her arm around the girl who was now as tall as she was.

"Why?"

"Because she loves you," replied JJ simply. She could guess by the silence that the teen was struggling with that. "Sam, if you'd seen him what would you have done?"

"Shot the son of a bitch!"

That was slightly worrisome but before she could respond Sam continued.

"But I wouldn't have been fast enough, would I?"

"Ankle holsters are not easy to get to fast," agreed JJ. Kendra hadn't been armed so she had done the best best thing. "You don't think you would have done the same thing?"

"I don't know."

"Honey, Kendra would have said the exact same thing an hour before it happened." JJ decided to prove her point, "Sam did you ever think you would shoot someone before you did?" She felt her daughter tense, she wished she had a different example to use but she didn't.

"No," whispered Sam. "How do I thank her for something as huge as that?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." said JJ wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"JJ!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Carmen held Trish's hand tightly as she walked into school the next day, her first day back. People did know what had happened to her.

"I'm right here," whispered Trish, squeezing the older girl's hand as she too noticed some of the stares directed at her girlfriend.

Sam was coming back too though not so many people would know she was there especially if she left her sling at home. Trish had been amazed that Sam could move her arm at all.

The brunette met them at Carmen's locker. She looked tired.

Trish was worried and decided to keep one eye on each girl as much as she could. They had gone to visit Kendra when they could. Carmen had been terrified to see Kendra because she blamed herself for her getting hurt. Trish had done her best to talk her round. Eventually it had been her pointing out that Kendra would be worried about her had got her to go.

The ex-cheerleader knew she was being silly the moment her friend had pulled her into a bear hug. Carmen had burst into tears. It was one of the few times when Sam had gone home. In fact Kendra had asked her to make sure she was okay. She didn't have to ask Trish always intended to do that.

Sam concentrated just enough in her classes to avoid getting into trouble. Trish suspected that the teachers had been asked to give her some leeway, though until Kendra was safe at home she doubted the young brunette would relax. For the first time Trish could really see her two friends spending the rest of their lives together. When her mom had asked how long they had been together she had said they were still young. She had wondered if she thought the same thing about her and Carmen? She hadn't told her yet that she was thinking of going with her when she went to college. They had talked a little and Carmen was equally determined to be close by. They had agreed to talk again nearer the time.

Carmen's father said he would support whatever his daughter chose to do. Whatever he thought of her main reason being Trish, he kept to himself. After what she had just been through he was not going to push her.

Trish hugged her girlfriend as they split up to go to class then followed Sam to class. The next time they'd be together would be at lunch.

When Sam pushed through the cafeteria doors she saw Carmen stood opposite the head cheerleader and two of her minions. Trish gasped as the cheerleader prodded Carmen in the chest making her wince.

Sam just passed her books back to her friend and marched straight at the cheerleader. She had had enough.

"Awww cute you brought reinforcement….." The cheerleader stopped as she caught sight of her expression then started backing up as Sam didn't look like she was going to stop.

"LEAVE NOW, BITCH!" thundered Sam. Her fists were clenched by her sides. Surprisingly the three cheerleaders turned tail and left. The brunette turned to find Trish, Carmen and every kid from the tables around where they usually sat stood behind her. The solidarity of the students made her smile as Trish high fived her.

It looked like the cheerleaders reign was over.

Even Carmen was grinning when they sat down.

"I didn't expect that," chuckled Trish nodding at the other kids.

Sam was ashamed of losing her temper and was rubbing a spot on the table top.

"Thanks," said Carmen, "I was so close to decking her."

"She would have had it coming," snarled Trish making both the others stare at her open mouthed.

"Me too." Sam shook her head in a conscious effort to rid herself of her anger. She was aware that if her girlfriend wasn't in hospital she wouldn't have exploded like that. Kendra would have calmed her down with a single touch. She began to realise how she missed her.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily knocked on Rossi's door. "Got a minute?"

David nodded and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"You know you offered your house for the…" She never finished her sentence as the older agent was on his feet, around his desk and twirling her round in two seconds flat.

"YOU'VE PICKED A DATE!"

"Yes."

TBC….

A/N. Mari, this is for you ;) Have a great day.

Thank you so much for reading. Next time Kendra comes home and the wedding. Yaaaaaaaay

Please leave a review . I'm still addicted. Thank you to every who had followed this story. I'm still getting followers .

A huge thank you to everyone, the hits on this story are now over 200 000 WOW!

Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	119. Chapter 119

CHAPTER 119

Emily packed the last of Kendra's things while the teenager got dressed in the small bathroom. She grinned as she thought of how she'd panicked when Sam had first told her about liking Kendra and when she asked permission to sleep with her. The brunette would be eternally grateful for JJ. Her fiancé had kept her calm until she'd she seen the two together after Kendra's birthday. The two girls cared deeply about each other now Emily would say, without any hesitation that they loved each other.

She turned as she heard the door open. Kendra walked slowly.

"Ready to go home?"

Kendra nodded. "Where's my grandmother?"

"I think she and my mother are making a special welcome home dinner." replied Emily with a chuckle still in a semi state of shock over her mom's suggestion. Shirley seemed to get on with Elizabeth quite well.

Her daughter's girlfriend laughed then winced, before sitting in the wheelchair that she had to sit in to leave the hospital.

"I know it's a stupid rule," commented Emily, JJ teased her mercilessly about the look on her face every time she had to ride in one.

"Can you break the speed limit getting me out of here?" asked Kendra.

"I can try," smiled Emily.

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam was bouncing as she left school. Kendra was coming home. As Carmen had driven them all to school she was taking Sam home.

Trish and Carmen had seen such a huge change in Sam that morning, it was like she had a massive energy boost. Trish could relate.

The original idea had been to drop Sam off and then give them some privacy however finding Rossi in the driveway waving them in too.

The house smelled amazing. Sam recognised Shirley's lasagne, her girlfriend's favourite meal.

The team was there. Sam had no idea how Uncle Hotch had wangled that. Everything went out of her head when she saw Kendra sat on the sofa. A moment later she was on her knees gently hugging the other half of her heart and soul.

The others slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Elizabeth had her sleeves rolled up and was washing dishes. Emily grinned at JJ, her mother was getting a crash course in real life. The brunette really did hope the treatment would prolong the time her mother had.

JJ smiled back and linked their fingers together, "Need any help?"

"Almost done," replied Shirley. "Shoo!"

Laughing the couple left almost banging into Morgan who was explaining to Reid how to put a doorway into a wall.

"Did we just get chased out of our own kitchen?"

"Yes we did," chuckled JJ.

In the lounge Sam was still holding her girl.

"I'm okay," whispered Kendra, pulling away far enough to cup Sam's face gently with her hands, "We're okay."

"I love you."

"Ditto."

CMCMCMCMCM

For the first time in her entire life Elizabeth served at what was essentially a dinner party. And she was enjoying herself. Her daughter was happy that her family was complete once more and her granddaughter was happy that her girlfriend was home. When she had met the BAU a few months ago she had been impressed with their abilities but frowned at their professionalism. Now however her opinion had changed. The bonds they all obviously shared made them a better team. No team was the wrong word, family was closer.

Trish and Carmen left soon after the meal was finished. The team dispersed slowly.

JJ closed the door behind Penelope who had insisted on putting Henry to bed and reading him his story.

Emily pulled the blond down into her lap when she joined them in the living room.

"Rules!" laughed Sam, shaking her head at her moms' antics. The older brunette stuck her tongue out at her.

By then Kendra was getting tired so the two teenagers left the adults and went to their room.

Sam wanted to fuss over her girlfriend but knew she would hate it. She was also worried about accidentally hurting Kendra while they slept. The second she suggested sleeping in the other bed her girlfriend stared at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads.

"Samantha Bernadette Prentiss get your ass in this bed right now. I have slept without you long enough!"

Sam scrambled into the bed and curled around her girlfriend being very careful not to bump her.

Kendra immediately linked their fingers together and rested them against her stomach. "You won't hurt me."

Sam sighed against the back of her neck. "Okay."

CMCMCMCMCM

The next morning Strauss started calling the team in one by one.

Reid was first.

The fact it was Strauss and not the Director was good news it meant that it wasn't going to go any further. Not that Strauss wasn't going to lecture them to death. Morgan, Rossi and Garcia all went in before Emily. JJ would be after her, Hotch last.

The brunette was right the first half of the lecture was how many regulations they had broken or completely skipped.

"If your team wasn't the best you would have been put on desk duty for a very long time," said Strauss seriously, then continued, "I'm sure I don't have to point out that you put your own daughter in the line of fire?"

That statement did hit Emily hard, regardless of Sam suggesting it she had agreed because she knew her daughter would have gone looking for Carmen by herself.

"You also armed a minor and if that had been put into the report there would have been severe consequences."

Emily's eyes widened. That had been in the report. Strauss had looked them over before sending them upstairs. Did that mean she had taken it out? Had her mother pulled some strings? Maybe Strauss really was in their corner after all.

"Thank you, ma'am." It was the only thing she could think to say.

"Send Agent Jareau in."

Emily nodded as she left. JJ knowing she was next had been waiting close by. For once not caring Emily hugged her fiancé before she went in.

The ex-media liaison now profiler knew it had been bad. The rest of the team had been able to shrug off whatever Strauss had said. She was reasonably sure they all got the same basic speech except for the end when she added her kids in. She knew that was what had upset her girlfriend. She caught her boss looking at a photo of her own children. JJ assumed that she was thinking what she would do if she had been put in the same position.

Strauss might be a stickler for the rules but her family was important to her.

As soon as JJ was dismissed she went to find Emily and was instantly worried when her desk in the bullpen was empty. Morgan seeing her frown nodded towards Rossi's office. The blond thanked him and headed in that direction.

Rossi's door was open so she caught the tail end of the conversation.

"…..I talked to Kendra and she said not to change the date and that she could sit in a chair perfectly well."

"The best thing for everybody is to get back to normal. And my house can be ready in a few days. I also have a friend who can do the ceremony. You've made plans to register in a different state?"

"Yes, we've had so much time off that our honeymoon will have to wait but I think we can get away for the weekend and do it then."

JJ knocked on the doorframe.

"So the wedding is still on?"

Emily stood up and swept the shorter woman into her arms. "Yes. Two weeks from now you will be my wife."

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading . I am still totally addicted to reviews.

SO I decided to take more time with the wedding. Next chapter will be that . After I did the first half of 200, some of you asked if I was going to do the present day part as well. Yes tho would you like that before the wedding or after? And I will say that that is the last plot point I have planned. Luckily I believe in Happy Endings.

Have fun and stay tuned, T-Rex


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

For the next week every spare second was spent wedding planning. Shirley also went home confident that Kendra was going to be fine.

JJ and Emily had volunteered to take over walking Rex at night so that Sam could stay with Kendra, they alternated so there was always someone at home.

Though Kendra was improving every day, dog walking was a little beyond her.

Sometimes Rex stayed with the adults so Sam didn't think anything when she snuggled down with her girlfriend minus a small golden ball of fur on the bottom of their bed.

Emily had nodded off on the couch with an open book in her lap. She woke a little later not knowing what had disturbed her.

"JJ?"

Nothing.

Emily sat up and rubbed her eyes. For a moment she wondered if her fiancé had gone to bed without her but instantly dismissed it. The blond would have woken her up. Or made her comfy and covered her up.

She heard a faint scratching coming from the front door. Cautiously she got up and went to the door and opened it to be assaulted by a happy Rex.

"What are you doing…" The rest of the sentence was lost as the brunette noticed the dog still had his lead on.

Emily's breath caught in her throat. JJ wouldn't let Rex come home by himself. The brunette grabbed her phone and dialled her lover's number. It went to voice mail. She needed to backtrack JJ's usual route, to that end she got her weapon and a flashlight. Not knowing if the rest of her family were in possible danger she made another phone call.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan met Emily at the door. "Find her?"

"Just this." stated the brunette, holding out JJ's phone, she had just walked their favourite dog walk.

Derek raised an eyebrow at his partner moving evidence from a crime scene.

Emily noticed, "It's the ONLY thing I found. It was a pro grab."

"Which means JJ was targeted."

The only thing Emily could do was nod.

"Then it's time to call in the troops."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

An hour later as the team was gathering at Quantico Emily packing a bag for their son while her daughter got stuff for her and her girlfriend. Morgan was still suggesting foul play but something was niggling the brunette she just couldn't put her finger on it. Her family was going to stay with Elizabeth at her hotel, it had excellent security but they were going to send a few agents as well. The hotel didn't allow pets so Rex was going to stay with Penelope in her lair. Under the circumstances no one would say anything.

"Mom, were ready." Sam was holding her baby brother in her arms while Kendra was holding Rex's leash. "Sergio has food and water."

"Thanks, honey."

For once in her life Emily didn't even have a theory, she was scared. Just when she was going to get everything she had ever wanted it looked like she could lose it. If they didn't find JJ she had no idea how she would cope with that. Then she was ashamed of herself. When Doyle had almost killed her for a few hours JJ had had to live with that possibility and she hadn't given in instead she had concentrated on helping their daughter through it.

A hand on her arm snapped her out of those dark thoughts. Emily looked into Sam's worried eyes.

"You'll find her," said Sam, wrapping her arms around her.

The older brunette rested her head on her daughters shoulder while she took a deep breath.

"I will." She made that promise to herself and heaven help whoever had her.

"Come on Princess," said Morgan who passed Henry back to his sister before he could grab hold of his nose. Henry was at that grab everything he could get a hold of stage and if it moved it ended up in his mouth.

They headed for the car and headed to Elizabeth's hotel. Emily had called her mother and explained, the older brunette immediately offered any help she could give. JJ had been the catalyst that had got them talking. She also said she'd use her contacts.

Emily hugged both girls and kissed Henry as Anderson took their bags to escort them to the room.

"Keep them safe."

"Yes ma'am." Emily knew the younger agent still blamed himself for Elle getting shot. The determination on his face left Emily in no doubt that he would do his job. She nodded and got back into the SUV.

Derek stepped on the gas as he reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "JJ is counting on us. Let's not keep her waiting."

CMCMCMCMCM

Elizabeth hugged both girls and immediately took charge of Henry while they got settled in the bedroom. She had gotten another bed moved in right after Emily had called her.

Kendra sat on the king sized bed watching her girlfriend she could see Sam shutting down because she was afraid of losing JJ who was her mom too in every sense of the word.

"Sam."

"What?"

"Come here."

Sam hesitated she had been strong so her mom wouldn't worry but now that she was gone her barriers were beginning to crumble. After almost losing Kendra she couldn't think about JJ never coming home. She glanced at her girlfriend and the love and understanding she saw in her dark eyes shattered her control, a second later she was on her knees sobbing into Kendra's lap.

Elizabeth quietly closed the bedroom door and brushed away a stray tear. This time she was going to be there for her family. No matter what happened this time she was going to be the mother that Emily needed.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily was shocked to see Strauss there. Everyone was in the conference room including Garcia.

Emily glanced at Hotch who gave a small shake of his head. He had no idea why Strauss was there.

"Okay now we're all here. Garcia." Strauss nodded to the usually bubbly tech expert, Penelope was understandably subdued. JJ was one of her best friends.

"JJ isn't the only Agent who's disappeared," she said activating the power point to show a picture of an older Mexican looking gentleman.

"This is Matteo Cruz…."

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ came too groggily and realised she was lying on a hard cold stone floor, she assumed she had been tazered.

"JJ!"

"Matt?" Her friend looked like he'd already taken a beating.

JJ never got the chance to say anymore because the iron door opened and Tivon Askari stepped into the room.

"How nice to see you both again." Askari's smile chilled JJ to the bone.

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys. I know most of you wanted the wedding next but I couldn't think of a way to do it without this part being tacked on at the end. But I really am very close to the end of ANB so you won't have to wait very long

Thank you for reading. I still love reviews I do apologise for not updating very fast. My muse was taking a break, I got it back reading GLEE fanfics so don't be too surprised if one day you find a few of those being posted. (Just have to re-watch all of them first and I've never seen seasons 5&amp;6 at all yet.) Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex


	121. Chapter 121

CHAPTER 121

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

JJ coughed and wretched as Askari roved the sopping wet cloth from her face. She had just been water boarded. Her wet clothing was making her shiver with cold. She knew it was all to break her. Askari hadn't even asked her any questions. She kept her eyes closed until her breathing steadied. Before leaving the big brute had chained her too the ceiling. It was uncomfortable having her arms raised above her head and she knew soon it would be painful.

The large man left the room.

"Are you okay, JJ?" asked Matt.

JJ groaned, "Yeah, what the hell does he want?"

"Our codes."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Strauss knew there had to be a link between the two but they both had higher security clearances than she did. Most likely she did not possess the information that that they wanted. The one thing she was certain of however was it had to involve Afghanistan.

Emily had frowned when she realised that Cruz was working for the Pentagon at the same time as her fiancé.

"There has to be a connection," said Rossi sounding worried, "Erin do you know anything?"

"I'm sorry I really don't."

"Integrity."

Everyone turned towards Emily.

"That sounds like a codename," commented Morgan, "Which means a high security level." While JJ had worked at the pentagon Emily had always said that her girlfriend couldn't tell her much. Had she been lying?

"JJ sometimes talks in her sleep." The brunette explained before the question was asked. "I never brought it up." Emily knew JJ hated not being able to share everything so she had kept it to herself.

"JJ wouldn't have said anything," said Strauss with a sigh which had them raising their eyebrows. She never used their names, well except for Rossi's.

Emily had always wondered at the relationship between JJ and Strauss. Now she was positive that that somehow they knew each other and she wanted to know if Strauss had ever been to Afghanistan?

Hotch nodded, "I know who to talk to. Garcia, Reid find out everything you can about Integrity."

"Yes, sir." Penelope hurried back to her lair with Spencer on her heels.

"Emily, if JJ wanted to keep something safe, where would she put it?"

The brunette looked at Rossi who had spoken, "In her office. She wouldn't keep anything like that at home."

She had no idea about what it was but was trying to think like her fiancé and if information had had put her in danger there was no way she would hide it anywhere near her family. She and Rossi went into JJ's office.

"It would be close at hand," said Rossi sitting down in JJ's chair and began looking around, not finding anything he thumped on the wall. It sounded hollow. Emily was astounded when the older agent opened a panel and pulled out a lock box with a combination lock.

Rossi frowned.

"Try Henry's birthday."

The box clicked open and Rossi pulled out a file.

Meanwhile Garcia had hacked into SCIF, the Secure Compartmentalized Information Facility using every illegal trick in the book. Reid had been truly shocked but had remained quiet because the life of one of his closest friends was on the line.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ clenched her teeth as Askari jabbed the live wire into her side again making her body convulse. The pain was unbelievable.

He stopped and his hand travelled down to her ass.

Only one person had the right to touch her there and it wasn't him. Not caring for the consequences she moved her head and bit him on the arm that wasn't on her posterior.

In rage Askari punched her. "If you don't care about yourself maybe I need to talk to your friend some more?" He turned to Cruz then suddenly swung back to her, "Or I could have some fun with you just like I did Nadia."

"NO!"

CMCMCMCMCM

The team was back in the conference room.

"Integrity is a list of operations in the middle east," said Hotch, "That's all I could get out of them."

"We can fill in the blanks," said Garcia, putting a number of documents up on the power point. "We have Matteo Cruz FBI, Michael Hastings CIA, he's MIA presumed KIA, JJ and an interrogator Tivon Askari."

Askari's file worried them it seemed that a serial killer had gotten the ideal job. Torturing and raping his prisoners. The brunette swallowed feeling sick as she read the autopsy report on a woman who was murdered.

"What the hell were you doing out there," muttered Emily, staring at her fiancé's picture.

Morgan reached over and rubbed her back.

"You were hunting for terrorists." stated Rossi glancing at Erin who nodded.

"Ok we need to find her." said Hotch.

Garcia's laptop beeped, "Sir, Cruz's ID just activated." The only reason she knew was she was still hacked into SCIF.

"Track it, Baby Girl."

"Already way ahead of you, chocolate thunder."

"GOT IT!" yelled Penelope a few minutes later. "GO!"

No one had to be told twice.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ was led on the floor again, semi-conscious from more electrical shocks until Matt had caved and ordered her to tell them her code. She had watched him type his code into a laptop JJ had still hesitated until Askari had dragged Cruz out of the room followed by a gunshot.

JJ was sure she wasn't going to see her family again even if she did.

"Come on Jennifer." That voice was a blast from the past.

Michael Hastings had walked into the room. Finally she had found those responsible for Nadia's death and the attack on the convoy.

"You don't to go home to Emily? I never pegged you as gay." He had chuckled. "Give us the code and we'll leave you here. If your friends can find you in time you get to go home." JJ had actually believed him because he didn't say he'd let her go.

"How old is your baby? Don't you want to see him grow up?"

Askari had doused her with water then shocked her until she agreed. As soon as she had shakily typed in her code Cruz had been dragged back in with duct tape over his mouth.

She'd been hit again and left on the floor.

Askari came back in and made a beeline for JJ.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Askari swiftly moved to Matt and hit him in the stomach. When he moved she saw blood. Then she saw the combat knife in Askari's hand.

JJ started shaking. She closed her eyes saying goodbye to her soulmate, her daughters and her son.

The door flew open and Askari roared. Two shots silenced him forever.

"JJ."

"Em….." She heard gunfire.

The brunette was on her knees checking her lover over. She rattled the chains in frustration.

Emily could tell JJ was hurt.

"He….has the key." whispered JJ nodding at the dead man on the floor. "Matt's hurt bad."

"You're safe." Emily found the keys quickly and frantically unlocked the shackles.

"Hastings."

"He's dead." said Emily frowning.

"He's behind this."

"Shit."

Matt groaned.

Emily realising the man was going to bleed out crawled over to help him. Hotch burst into the room.

"Where's JJ?"

"What?!" Emily spun round to find her fiancé gone.

"She's gone after Hastings! Help him." Emily took off after her soon to be wife. She avoided the gun fire Hastings wouldn't run into the rest of the team who were involved in a shoot-out with Hastings' men.

The brunette reached a stairwell and heard a door slam shut somewhere above her. Bullets impacted the wall near her and she returned fire, her last shot in her mag hit the man shooting at her. As she ran up the stairs, heading to the roof she reloaded.

Hastings was shooting at JJ as she exited onto the roof and skidded down behind a large ventilation pipe.

Hastings switched targets which meant that JJ had to be out of ammo and she didn't have a clear shot. She had no idea where JJ was. If her fiancé was determined to get to the double agent Hastings then she needed to distract him.

The only thing she could do was empty her clip in his general direction.

"I'm out!" She knew it would alert Hastings as well but JJ needed to know. She heard a muffled yell and knew JJ had got close.

Emily knew JJ could kick ass but she was injured so when Hastings got in a lucky shot that that floored the blond temporarily, she tackled the man. The fight was taking them closer and closer to the edge. The brunette hated to admit it but he was better than Derek. That thought cost and she found herself on the floor with a bust lip being viciously kicked towards the edge. Another couple of kicks would send her over the edge.

JJ was not going to let that happen. She was getting married in a week!

Hastings was concentrating on Emily so he didn't see JJ coming. She shoulder charged him knocking him off balance. He was so near the edge he went over, one of his flailing arms caught JJ pulling her with him.

Emily made a frantic grab for her soulmate before she toppled over two and pulled her away from the edge.

They were holding each other tightly when Morgan made it to the roof.

"You came," sobbed JJ.

"I will always come for you." replied Emily.

Morgan snorted at that then made a speedy exit to tell the others that they would be down in a moment.

"You are stuck with me," grinned Emily through her own tears. "Forever."

"Ditto."

Hotch was walking next to Cruz when Emily steered her fiancé to one of the paramedics to be checked over, physically she would be fine. Mentally was another story but JJ was tough and had the best support system possible to help her through this.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked JJ when the unit chief joined them with the rest of the team.

"The paramedics think so."

JJ sighed with relief. "Can I phone Sam?" Emily pulled out her phone and handed it over. They all heard the scream of joy when their daughter knew that her soon to be step mom was okay.

JJ's injuries were treated, the worst were the electrical burns on her side. She had orders to go to her own doctor in the morning.

Emily was a little worried at the fact that JJ hadn't stopped shaking but if their positions were reversed she was sure she would be too.

"Take me home."

Emily wrapped her arm securely around her lover. Morgan was going to drive them to the hotel where their family was waiting.

TBC…

A/N. Nope your eyes are not deceiving you this is two chapters in one day. I told you my muse was alive and kicking

Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex

TBC…..


	122. Chapter 122

CHAPTER 122

Elizabeth offered to keep the kids overnight to give her daughter a chance to look after JJ.

Emily had watched JJ hold Sam then Kendra. Henry was asleep so the blond kissed his forehead.

"Emily?"

The brunette turned to her mother who cautiously reached out to touch her swollen lip.

"The person responsible?"

"Dead."

Elizabeth nodded with satisfaction. "You?"

"JJ."

Elizabeth knew how to read body language and could see that her future daughter in law was in a considerable amount of pain.

"Shouldn't she have gone to a hospital?"

Emily shook her head, "One thing you need to know is FBI agents hate hospitals. Besides they are the best thing for her right now." She added nodding towards the two teenagers.

Elizabeth trusted her daughter to know best.

"Mom? You're both hurt."

Emily pulled Sam gently into her arms. "We'll be okay."

"Thank you," mumbled the teenager into her mom's shoulder. "For bringing her home."

Emily kissed the top of her head as JJ came over. "I'll come get you tomorrow."

"Nonsense," said Elizabeth, "I'll bring them. You concentrate on your girl." That statement sounded so odd coming from the ex-ambassador that Emily had to smile. It also showed the level of acceptance she had not expected. She surprised both of them by hugging her mother.

"I promise I will. Can you pick up Rex too, Penelope has him."

"I will take care of everything," Elizabeth assured the younger brunette.

After another round of hugs Emily led her fiancé to the elevator then to her car. As she drove she kept half an eye on the blond sat silently beside her fully aware that what she had just lived through hadn't hit her yet. She was glad that their home would be empty. JJ was going to need her undivided attention.

CMCMCMCMCM

Trish woke at first light, her body curled around her very naked girlfriend. It was the first time they'd been intimate since Carmen had been rescued. In a lot of ways it had been like their first time all over again except this time it was Trish who was doing all the reassuring.

Carmen had been so self-conscious about her brand so Trish had done what Kendra had done to Sam and kissed it, showing her girlfriend that it didn't change how she felt one bit. They had come to an agreement about college. Carmen was going to only be one state away and was going to come home at weekends or Trish would go visit. When Trish graduated they were going to get a small apartment off campus.

Very gently Trish ran her fingers down the ex-cheerleaders back.

"That feels so nice."

"I thought you were still asleep." Trish started kissing the back of her neck and was interrupted by her phone ringing. She reached over to switch it off when she spotted that it was Sam and because it was so early she knew something was wrong.

"Hey Sam?" Trish was lying across Carmen's body. "What's up?"

Carmen watched as Trish suddenly sat up as white as a sheet, "Are they okay? Are you okay?"

"What?!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ had cried on and off for hours before falling into an exhausted sleep Emily had held her through all of it.

The brunette had helped her lover shower and had seen the full extent of Askari's handiwork. The only thing that had stopped her being sick was that it would freak JJ out.

In a lot of ways what JJ had endured was worse than what she had at Doyle's hands. The worst thing for Emily was when he had branded Sam.

She knew the next few weeks are months were going to be tough on all of them. She had said that they could put the wedding back by a week or two but JJ had gotten even more upset.

Not wanting her fiancé to wake up alone she sat next to her as the sun rose.

JJ felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She could feel Emily's body heat next to her.

"Jen?" The brunette made coffee and persuaded her to eat a slice of toast before talking her to the doctors. It took nearly two hours for the doctor who saw them to give them some ointment for the burns that was only slightly better then what they could buy over the counter.

Emily had called the school and told them that Sam would be out for the rest of the week. On the way home they picked up Henry and the girls. As they was passing Elizabeth's hotel anyway it made no sense leave them till later then they swung by Quantico to get Rex. The brunette went in by herself knowing that JJ wouldn't want to be overwhelmed by their friends and co-workers.

JJ had sent a text telling them that she would be okay and that the wedding was still on.

Emily was still uncertain about that but if focusing on that special day would help JJ then she wasn't going to take it away from her. For the first time she was also considering some kind of family therapy thing. She had gone to one or two with Sam and those sessions had helped the teenager tremendously.

"Honey, are you sure? No one will mind."

"Maybe not," replied JJ softly leaning back into Emily as they sat on the sofa watching game shows. "But I will."

Emily's response was to hug her future wife tighter.

"Thinking of all of you and the wedding gave me strength when l didn't think I had any left." JJ moved so she could snuggle into the taller brunette's side.

"Life's too short to waste even a second of it. I have been waiting to be your wife since you asked me to marry you."

"So have I," admitted Emily quietly. "I just don't want to push yourself."

"Em, I don't have to push myself to marry you."

The brunette gently cupped the blond's cheek and locked their gazes as she studied the shorter woman. She saw no hesitation.

"I promise to rest when I need to and talk." They both knew she also have to talk to the FBI shrink.

"Okay," sighed Emily, she was well and truly wrapped around the bond's finger.

CMCMCMCMCM

Trish and Carmen had been horrified when they'd arrived. JJ had hugged both girls to prove that she was okay.

Sam's eyes were still a little bit red but after the last few weeks no one commented she just got more hugs than normal from her friends.

Kendra was steadily improving with helped to lift everyone's spirits.

The next day the wedding plans started back up again and JJ's parents arrived. As much as they'd wanted to come down JJ had assured them she was alright and that the wedding was only days away. Reluctantly they had agreed.

Sandy brought her own wedding dress with her. Emily was under orders not to peek.

The Jareau's whisked JJ off for some quality family time, they had wanted to uphold the tradition of them sleeping separately but JJ needed Emily's arms around her at night to get to sleep. Not that either would get much sleep the night before.

Rossi looked smug when he told them his house was ready. The flowers and caterers had been arranged for the big day.

"Thank you so much," said Emily sincerely.

"What's the good of having a huge house if I can't share it with my friends?" His wedding present to the couple was to fly Shirley and Gloria out for the ceremony.

Trish and Carmen were staying over the night before the wedding. Sam had made a chart that had the last 48 hrs written down on it and as each one was crossed off she got more and more excited.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," whispered Sam as she snuggled up to Kendra, all her worries of accidentally hurting her in the past.

"I know," chuckled Kendra, "The faster you go to sleep the faster it will be here."

TBC…

A/N. Thanks for reading. It's 1:30 in the morning and I've turned into a pumpkin. I can guarantee the wedding is coming up next

Have fun and stay tuned T-Rex


	123. Chapter 123

CHAPTER 123

JJ woke up to a soft kiss on her cheek, it was still dark. "Em?"

"I'm here sweetheart." Emily grinned down at her fiancé

"We don't have to get up yet," groaned JJ wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her down on top of her.

"Tut tut tut," chuckled Emily, "Save it for the honeymoon. "

JJ pouted, "We've already had it."

"What?" The brunette pulled back confused.

"What's your definition of getting married?"

Emily raised a curious eyebrow.

"Humour me."

"Okay. Giving myself to you mind, body and soul. Holding nothing back."

JJ kissed the end of the brunette's nose then her lips.

"You've already done that."

"When?"

"The first time we made love."

Emily stared in wonder into the tear filled blue eyes of her soulmate. The love she saw took her breath away.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered, ever so gently rushing a lock of blond hair away from her face. The bruising from Askari's beating had mostly faded.

"I gave myself to you that day too."

"So why are we having this ceremony then?"

JJ grinned and pulled her down for another kiss. "To show everyone else that I belong to you and you to me. I love you."

"I love you."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Sam bounced out of bed, got tangled in her sheets and landed on the floor hard. Three pillows were lobbed in her direction for waking them up at such an ungodly hour. It didn't help that they talked for hours before eventually falling asleep.

"Come on guys," whined the young brunette, "I want to make them breakfast in bed."

Trish and Carmen laughed at their friend before following her down to the kitchen. Kendra went to check on Henry so that Sam's moms could lie in.

The breakfast wasn't fancy, just toast and eggs with coffee or orange juice. Sam carried the tray and Trish knocked on the door then left.

"Are you guys decent?"

"Cheeky monkey," grinned Emily as she opened her door. JJ reached around the older brunette for the food tray while Emily pulled her daughter into the room.

"Have you eaten?"

"It's for you…." A slice of toast was popped into her mouth. Sam chewed as she watched her parents eat.

"Thanks Sam," said JJ hugging the teenager. "This is the second best start to the day."

Sam coughed as she saw a blush spread across her mother's cheeks. "Too much information!"

JJ bit her lip stop herself from laughing, then sighed as soon as they were finished they were separating to get ready. As JJ's parents were staying with Rossi she would go there to get dressed.

Sam carried JJ's bag downstairs while Emily kissed her again and for once the teen didn't tease. The kiss was so full of promise that it made Sam blush.

Derek drove up with Penelope as JJ left.

Emily showered then let Garcia lose on her hair and make-up. Sandy would be helping JJ.

Elizabeth had offered to watch her grandson letting everybody else concentrate on what they needed to do.

Sam was getting nervous both her mom and JJ had asked her to give a speech. To help settle her nerves she went to get a soda from the fridge. She heard singing coming from the nursery. Her grandmother was bouncing her brother on her knee and singing, it sounded like Italian. Sam snuck away unnoticed. Trish, Carmen and Kendra had dresses while Sam had a simpler version of the pant suit that her mom was going to wear. Her mom had a jacket while she had a waistcoat. Dresses and the young brunette didn't mix.

Kendra did get her to sit down long enough to have her make-up done.

Carmen looked drop dead gorgeous. Trish was stunning Sam had done a double take to make sure it was indeed her but it was seeing Kendra that made her lower jaw hit the floor. Kendra was a tomboy as well and the first time seeing her in a form hugging dress sent Sam's heartbeat rocketing.

Kendra grinned and kissed Sam's cheek. Her girlfriend looked very hot too, the white pants and waistcoat with a pale pink shirt. Sam really wasn't a pink person but the colour was subtle enough for her to forget that it was pink. Their dresses were a mix of brighter pink and white. She had no idea where JJ and Garcia had found them.

Derek and Elizabeth drove them all to Rossi's making sure that the two brides did not see each other. Only Sam and Elizabeth went with Emily. Henry was with Kendra.

The brunette had never imagined her own mother being present on her wedding day and she found that it meant more to her than she thought it would. She was also beginning to not hate her surname. When they'd discussed it JJ had been prepared to be a Prentiss and Emily a Jareau and if things with her mother hadn't improved dramatically she had been very tempted to change but now they decided to double barrel it. Soon they would both officially be Mrs Prentiss Jareau.

JJ stood still while Sandy smoothed out the ankle length shirt. The dress was sleeveless with a flowing skirt, the top was embroidered with a flowery pattern.

"You look gorgeous, honey." Smiled Sandy with tears in her eyes, her baby was getting married.

"Mom please don't cry," begged JJ, "Penelope said I'm not allowed to make my make-up run."

Her father's voice came through the door after a quiet knock. "We're ready."

CMCMCMCMCM

Sam stood holding Kendra's hand as she watched David Rossi escort her mom and Grampa Jordan JJ from opposite sides of the garden to meet in the middle. Both of them looked amazing.

Emily almost stumbled when she saw the vision that was her soon to be wife. David chuckled. This union would last the distance.

The team and their families and closest friends were sat behind. Penelope and Derek were the best man and maid of honour.

The ceremony was traditional with the usual vows most of which they'd already proved they would uphold especially the 'in sickness and in health one'.

In fact thinking about it Sam knew nothing would change. Her mom's couldn't love each other any more than they already did.

Penelope was sniffing at how beautiful her friends were. She'd always thought none of the guys JJ had dated were good enough for her but Gumdrop was made for her.

"You may kiss your bride."

Emily smiled at JJ and mouthed the words _I love you _before gently kissing her shorter blond soulmate. Then unable to help herself she picked her up and spun her around laughing.

The food was amazing Sam wanted to get her speech over with so as soon as everybody's plates were full Sam stood up keeping hold of her girlfriend's hand.

"My mom is my hero, she has always put me first. I know some folks back in London thought it was weird that she didn't date but I really believe that she was waiting to meet JJ. I don't know how many kids can say they watched their mom fall in love but I can. I couldn't ask for a better step mom. JJ is one in a billion." The teenager didn't dare look at her step mom knowing that JJ's eyes would be full of tears, "I know no matter what they will always be there for each other. Mom, JJ I love you both." Sam sat down to loud applause and exhaled loudly. Kendra kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand, she was so proud of her girlfriend.

The toasts continued until a limo arrived to take them to the airport. It was only for the weekend and Henry was going with them but the two SSA's always loved spending as much time as possible with their young son.

Every one waved as the limo whisked Emily and Jennifer Prentiss Jareau away.

CMCMCMCMCM

_EPILOGUE (5 years later)_

"Okay. Remember what I told you buddy?" asked Emily kneeling down so she was on level with a hyper excited Henry.

"Don't bounce."

"And?"

"Be quiet so I don't wake my new brother and sister."

"Good boy," chuckled Emily hugging her son. A lot of changes had happened at the BAU since Emily and JJ had gotten married. Hotch and Haley had separated and Hotch had someone new and not wanting to repeat the same mistakes had transferred to a desk job and Emily had been promoted to Unit Chief. Morgan had left too when his girlfriend discovered she was pregnant and he didn't want his kid growing up without a father like he had.

In their personal lives Sam and Kendra had gone off to college. Elizabeth had bought them an apartment off campus. And last holidays they had come home they had gotten engaged. JJ had won a hundred bucks for betting it would happen while they were still in college while Emily had bet it would be after they graduated. As much as Sam enjoyed her doing her law degree she didn't like its limitations and had started thinking about joining the FBI like her mom's.

And both agents wanted more kids so as soon as Henry turned four JJ had started IVF. Emily had offered but JJ had pointed out that she could be pregnant and still be an effective media liaison slash profiler while Emily was needed in the field.

Then they'd found out that they were having twins, a boy and a girl. Sam and Henry were to pick their names.

Elizabeth Penelope after their grandmother and aunt and David Michael after their adopted grandpa Rossi.

The Ambassador had sworn to see her latest grandchildren and a very frail Elizabeth was sat in the waiting room in a wheelchair with the rest of the team. Her treatments had worked giving her a few more precious years and the first time Emily had told her that she loved it had reduced both of them to tears.

The girls were on their way, they had been getting the house and nursery ready. To be able to have her whole family on hand JJ had agreed to a C-section so Sam and her new fiancé could be home to meet their new siblings.

In fact Sam was coming in JJ's SUV and Emily had told them to use the sirens.

Emily knocked on the door and Let Henry in.

"Mommy!"

The brunette winced as their son scrambled onto the bed into JJ's open arms.

"Hey, sport."

"Are they sleepin?" asked Henry with a pout exactly like JJ's.

"Yes," chuckled JJ pointing to the two cots by the bed. "You slept a lot when you were a baby too."

Emily lifted Elizabeth out, the baby was blond and her brother had dark hair.

"Mom?"

Sam came in panting with an equally breathless Kendra behind her.

"Did you break the land speed record?" teased JJ hugging the new arrivals. Sam grinned and took her baby sister from her mom while Kendra gently stroked David's head. Their eyes met and they both knew one day they'd have kids of their own.

"Do you want to go get grandma?" asked Emily then laughed as her hyper child leapt off the bed and ran to get the rest of the team to meet the newest members of their family.

THE END.

A/N. My final for this story. This has been one hell of a ride. I want to thank everyone who has read this (or is going too) I especially want to thank all of you who reviewed . To those who reviewed every chapter, thank you so much. Your support has meant the world to me.

I know quite a few of you really like Sam and Kendra so if you want to have a small spin off I'd think about it if 30 or so people ask. If not I'll leave their futures to your imaginations.

Peanut there's your babies :p.

Have fun. T-Rex.


End file.
